


The Family Business

by LenaLuthorOwnsMe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a fool, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Business politics AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Kara and Lena are super rich, Lilian is still a bitch, Lionel and Lex loves Lena, Multi, Slight Butch Kara, Slight Sam Arias/Lena Luthor, The Danvers and Luthors are business rivals and National city will bend over backwards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 275,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLuthorOwnsMe/pseuds/LenaLuthorOwnsMe
Summary: When the dutiful daughter Alexandra Danvers of the mighty Danvers Inc. vanished, the adopted daughter Kara Danvers is forced to step up to find her dearest sister, save her from who ever abducted her, and save their family's dynasty at the same time. But the main plan of the Danvers patriarch Jeremiah is selling her off to their life long competitor Lionel Luthor. Along the way Kara will realize, that maybe it isn't the Luthors who are the threat - that maybe the real wolf in sheep's clothing is the same person sitting right across her at their family dinners.





	1. Vanished in Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> New story! I'm pretty excited about this because it's alternate universe! No powers so I can fool around. :D Just kidding, this idea has been sitting with me the past few days and I just needed to write it down.
> 
> Hope you'll like it! Tell me your thoughts!

“Coffee?” Alex asked, it was a typical question for a typical Wednesday morning. The elder Danvers just came back from a month long business trip in a few Asian countries and she’s just now seeing her beloved usually smug, cold, and brooding sister Kara. Alex is already dressed for another day of work, sporting a white dress shirt neatly tucked in her grey ankle length slacks, her navy blue blazer hangs by one of the stools’ backrest, while her sister wears the party from the night before along with some sweatpants and sports bra.

Alexandra Danvers or just Alex, is the only child of the business tycoons and scientists Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers. Alex was honed to be both intelligent and proper. She bears the burden of being a model student since she started her education at the most prestigious kindergarten in the whole state where National City belonged, up until she graduated top of her classes in both of her double bachelors – Business Administration and Management and Bio-engineering. Alex has undergone series upon series of aptitude tests in different areas of the major subjects that her own mother Eliza has design and constructed mainly for her. She grew up carrying the curse of being the one true heiress of Danvers Inc. And by far she is the only perfected experiment of her own parents. Alex doesn’t only bear the Atlas of pressures and expectations, she also delivers all the good qualities any parent could ask for in their child

“Yes, please. What time did we get here last night and how?” Kara nodded and asked as she sat in one of the stools in front of Alex. Her throat still sore from all of the alcohol she consumed. Alex instantly pours her a cup and slightly slid it towards her on the marble of the countertop. Kara still with agile reflexes even after a night of heavy drinking caught the cup before it fell off the kitchen island.

 

Kara Danvers, is Alex’s adoptive sister. Kara became a Danvers in a summer night of 20 years ago. 20 years ago Kara woke up from a nightmare of their house burning down to ashes to a group of uniformed men in black and the kind looking woman who she remembered as one of her mom’s friends from work telling her, that her parents have gone to a long vacation and that she’s going to have to stay with them for a while, and maybe change her last name in the process. She was five when she was put in the arms of a stranger with her favorite blankie. She was five when Eliza Danvers asked her if she already knew how to read or write her name. She was only five when she first saw Alex terribly excited to finally have someone she can call her sister. She was only five and she didn’t understand. She was only five and she didn’t have to.

“Three in the morning. Thank you for _fetching_ me at the airport by the way.” Alex sarcastically answered as she finishes the rest of her coffee, she turned her laptop off and put on her blazer.

“I’m really sorry, Winn and James are really great at throwing parties you know. But what’s important is, we’re together now!”Kara chuckled before taking a sip of her scalding hot coffee. She hurt her tongue and almost spit the lot but she was able to swallow it down. Alex knowingly shook her head.

“We’ve been at it since you graduated in college Kara, you’re already 25. What are you planning to do with your life?” Alex whined as she slipped into her shiny leather brogues.

“You know how much I hate planning. And besides, what are you here for if not to plan and execute? Also, I have my own businesses if you already forgotten.” Kara scoffed as she followed her sister to the living room of her penthouse. Alex swiftly shoves everything she needs today in her hand carry from last night as Kara hovers around.

“Kara casinos and bars and condos aren’t proper businesses. Why don’t just help me huh?” Alex said almost pleadingly.

“I’ll let you know if I change my mind.” Kara shortly answered, Alex stared at her for a while stiff with irritation yet still soft enough with concern before she was bombarded with appointment alerts. She rustled Kara’s messy blonde and grunted as she headed out. Kara was attentively walking behind her with a silly smile.

“See? This is why I hate your type of businesses.” Kara teased, Alex didn’t look back and just gave her the finger.

“Love you too sis!” Kara called out before the doors of her private elevator closes in front of Alex.

Kara softly pushes the door close as she faces the National City skylines at eight in the morning; all sunny and welcoming totally in contrast with her own penthouse. Kara’s penthouse is a literal bachelor’s pad. It’s taking up the whole rooftop of Kara’s newest, most expensive condominium building, which towers right at the heart of National City’s central business district. It is within a hundred kilometer radius with all her parents’ _proper_ business establishments, CatCo media tower, Edge Industries, Lord Tech, and of course no other than LuthorCorp – the Danvers Inc. number one competitor.

Kara snorts as she walked the stretch of the hallway from her front door towards her one full size room of walk-in closet and open tub. Kara was 12 years old when Alex told her that her parents died in an accident in one of the Danvers Inc. laboratories in the middle of an experiment, and Kara’s perfect picture of Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers being the kindest couple in National City who adopted a stranger’s daughter was shattered. Kara started the world’s longest phase of rebellion against her adoptive parents. She went against all that is expected of a Danvers child, she started to almost flunk her classes on purpose, she took an awfully unrelated course to business or science in college, and she wouldn’t let Eliza construct, not even design any aptitude exams for her. Kara blamed the Danvers for the loss of her own parents. The only person she doesn’t resent in the household is her dutiful sister, Alex.

Although, after all the rebellion she’s done through the years. Kara still isn’t to be considered any less of a Danvers as Alex is. Kara has her own style of handling businesses no matter how small or big they are. She owns five of the most exclusive bars in the city; she doesn’t shy away from media exposures, she runs three casinos in Metropolis, and she owns the top three most expensive condominium buildings in the state. But yes, even while earning millions per year, Kara’s businesses according to Alex and her parents are still not ‘proper’ businesses. _Why are you investing too much of your time and money to businesses like that Kara, there’s no real progress or advancement or benefits in gambling, booze, and real estate. Why can’t you be like your sister? When will you grow up?_ Kara can still hear Jeremiah’s sermon from only two months go when she attended his 50th birthday party, to which Kara only answered with a smile and a greeting before handing Jeremiah the key to a new sports car from his favorite luxury brand of cars.

“Hello Kar?”

“What’s up Winslow?” Winslow Schott Jr., is one of Kara’s closest friends from college, although they didn’t take the same course. Winn is an IT genius and Kara is an architecture graduate. They also have two other friends from college; James Olsen who took journalism and his long time girlfriend Lucy Lane who just got her license as a lawyer last year. Kara never would’ve met such lovely group of oddballs if it wasn’t for one of the many parties she threw while she’s in National City University; and she’s still thankful for that day even after five years. Winn, James, and Lucy are super loyal friends and in the world Kara is unfortunately a part of, loyalty is one of the most important key to staying afloat.

“Don’t call me that! I’m just checking on you! James said you went home with a girl last night?” Winn giggled as Kara heard rapid audible tapping of a keyboard in the background.

“Are you at work at eight?!” Kara exclaimed.

“Well, I gotta work hard if I want to keep up with you Danvers.” Winn teased.

“Shut up. Also to answer your question, no I didn’t go home with a girl last night.”

“Then who’s that brunette you left with? A snap of you two is circulating now on the internet and being broadcasted on _Enews!_ ” Winn laughed.

“Oh wow, so my nightly escapades are becoming that interesting eh?” Kara snorts as she took the robe beside the tub and wrapped herself with it. She pulled the plug to drain the water and turned to face her wall upon wall upon wall of clothes. Ranging from long gowns to sweatpants.

 

“Sure did, Forbes. Sure did.” Winn jabbed again, Kara was recently named one of the top 5 of Forbes infamous list of 30 Under 30. Among the top 5 Kara is the youngest at 25, in tie with her at the spot is the youngest Luthor who did not attend the ceremony or the after party, or even the interview herself. Kara’s mind wanders at how the youngest Luthor keeps her privacy in today’s day and age. But her train of thoughts was easily interrupted when she heard a tiny explosion in Winn’s background.

 

“Winn! What was that?”

 

“Sorry, I’m trying something new for James. Anyway, answer the question.” Winn laughed.

“Okay, well, she has a car. I needed to fetch Alex at the airport so I gotta use the only resource I got. I don’t want to drive drunk, my sister would’ve killed me if I did and you guys were busy hosting so I didn’t bother you.” Kara explained as she pushed buttons for racks of dress shirts, slacks and blazers to slid open. She suddenly felt like dressing up like Alex today, so she randomly picked a light blue satin dress shirt along with a pair of navy blue cashmere pinstripe fitted suit and pants.

“You are a jackass, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Winn said but with a hint of pride in it.

“Yep, and a rich one too.” Kara laughed as she tucked her shirt into her pants, _yep more like Alex._

“True, so true. So Alex is back from?”

“Taiwan I think? Or South Korea? Maybe both? I’m not sure but somewhere in Asia.” Kara absentmindedly answered as she moved from her walk-in to her adjacent bedroom.

 

She pushed another button and a rack containing all her formal wear shoes slid out, Kara picked some black wingtip Oxfords, which she remembers Eliza gave her as a gift. If there’s one more thing Kara is thankful for the Danvers couple aside from the trust fund she didn’t think she’d actually get after every awful thing she did, is that when Alex and her came out as a lesbian and bisexual, respectively, they didn’t as much as flinch or comment negatively. She even remembers Jeremiah joking about finding some suitable business partners’ daughters for them to date and Eliza hugging both of them at the same time. Maybe Alex is right (like she always is) their parents indeed had their moments.

“You didn’t even know where she’s coming from or where she’s going. What kind of a sister are you?”

“One of a kind, Winn. One of a kind. Anyway, I’ll see you later then? I’ll be out for a tour of three  possible new condo sites today.”

“Sure, see you down by The 5th?” Winn asked checking his calender, it’s a Wednesday and Wednesdays for them is hanging out by their favorite pub since college, The 5th.

“Yep. We’ll have to celebrate James’ being CEO of CatCo.” Kara confirmed as she finally slips her blazer on.

“Totally! Will let them know, after this call.”

 

“Alright, I won’t hold you up then.” Kara shrugged as if Winn can actually see her.

 

“Bye.” Winn said before ending the call.

Kara then pushed one more button that turned everything off before opening her car keys drawer. Everything about Kara’s latest penthouse is a bit over the top according to Alex, and Kara would never admit that. Kara picked a key for a Bentley before she pocketed her phone. Kara chirpily walked out of her private elevator right at her private car park floor. Kara has a modest collection of sports and trucks, but what secretly sits at her customized car pedestal is a crimson 1980 Chevelle Malibu, it is the restored model of her birth parents’ first car, also the car that brought her laboring mother to the hospital.

Kara’s known to care too little for anybody (or not at all) but herself, her close-knit friends, and Alex. And even with Alex around she’s elusive at showing her sister that she actually cares, sometimes a playful snide remark, a sermon, a heated argument, a tease or even just a nudge on the shoulder is enough to let Alex know that Kara’s got her back, always has and always will.

“This is the last one of the three possible locations of your next property, Miss Danvers. This is the most scenic of them all. It’ll perfectly capture the condominium’s overall theme. It’s accessible and in a reasonable distance from the major establishments.” Gaston explained as Kara leaned against her car looking at the empty chunk of land closest to the beautiful coast of National City.

 

Kara was quietly imagining how her estate would look in the plot. Kara has a natural gift in building things that nobody noticed, but Alex. Kara’s name and personality are easily tied up to her more popular businesses. Kara is seen and presented as the richest, most elusive bachelorette of the city, and not once did she get into a serious relationship that the media knows. But of all the things she’s capable of doing, this, picturing a whole property of her own in a landscape is what’s keeping her alive. Burns the coal and pumps her blood.

“I like this place, Gas.” Kara nodded after a few minutes of contemplation, she can now see it. Focusing the design and wonder to the coast should do the trick. Gaston has worked for Kara as a scout since the first condominium building the youngest Danvers built and he can proudly say that he knows her taste pretty well.

“Great, Miss Danvers. We’ll get the ball rolling, and you can expect to hear from me in a few days.” Gaston nodded once and Kara offered a small smile before taking her aviator glasses from her breast pocket to put them back on. The small smile growing as her imagination flourished. She happily got inside her car soon after Gaston left.

“Blue. Topaz. Jasper. Pietersite. Blue, blue, blue. Sapphire! That’s it! That should do it. Sapphire Suites.” Kara nodded to herself as she brainstormed on her way to the pub to meet with her friends. She’s drumming her fingers against the steering wheel to the tune of some indie alternative band playing from her playlist when her phone rang that easily connected to her car’s speakers.

“Kara, darling are you there? This is mom, please tell me you’re there.” Kara heard Eliza rambled instantly when she answered the call.

 

It’s not a typical thing to do even for a mother- okay maybe just her mother. Eliza has her pretty little schedule of things she should accomplish everyday for the whole week; Eliza calls her daughters in two separate days weekly, she calls Alex at exactly 11 in the morning on Thursdays while Alex is on her way to her yoga sessions if she’s not working abroad and Kara at four in the afternoon on Fridays while she just finished any of her scheduled workouts. So a frantic call to her adopted daughter at five in the afternoon is certainly not one on the list ofWednesday’s activities.

“Eliza, hey, I’m here. What’s wrong?” Kara asked as she turned right to the street where the pub’s at.

“I need you to come home, Kara. Please.” Eliza pleaded, Kara can feel the panic in her voice.

“What’s going on? Can’t you just tell me on the phone?”

“I can, but it’s too sensitive, and I wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight without you here. Without making sure you’re safe.” Eliza cried, it was Kara’s turn to panic. _What could be the emergency for Eliza to be this upset? What about her plans tonight? Did Jeremiah already learn about the new project she’s working on? Did Eliza saw her picture on Enews! earlier with that girl? What the fuck is going on?!_ But above all the questions forming in the youngest Danvers’ mind, Kara can feel sincere concern from Eliza, her mother can be very intrusive and disciplined most of the time but she has a genuine heart of a mother and Kara could never deny her that.

 

“Kara, could you do that? Could you come home?” Eliza asked in Kara’s indecisiveness, Kara slightly cleared her throat glancing at her watch; it’s already rush hour.

 

“S - sure, Eliza. I’m on my way. Is Jeremiah there?” Kara finally said, speeding past the pub where he saw James and Lucy already about to walk inside.

 

“Yes, he’s here and he’s waiting for you too, sweetie.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there in an hour.” Kara said as she took the shortcut out to the freeway towards their suburban family home. _Something’s seriously fucked up. Jeremiah is also waiting for her? It’s not odd at all just totally bizarre!_

 

Kara barked a voice message to Winn that she wouldn’t be able to make it tonight because she’s being summoned to the Danvers household for an emergency. Winn texted her almost instantly with a teasing, Kara isn’t someone who’s going to go home just because she’s been told to especially when she already created plans in general. Kara stopped to think about it while she’s stuck at a broken traffic light in the middle of a four-way intersection. Winn’s right, she hasn’t done this before. But Eliza hasn’t cried on the phone before too. And there’s something about the not so typical panic in the call that urges Kara to once in her life obey what she’s told to do.

 

Kara’s car took the ramp up to the open front yard of the Danvers family home. It’s inside of National City’s only executive village so the security alone would not require tall gates and whatnots, the only shroud of privacy their property has are shrubs and trees and bushes surrounding the two story manor and the rest of the acre of empty land. Kara heavily sighed as she pulled to a stop, Eliza is already waiting for her out at the porch. Well, _there’s no turning back now._

 

“Eliza, what’s going on?” Kara asked as she reached her mother at the porch, Eliza easily broke down as she clutched onto Kara for support. Kara frowned and quietly guided her inside the house. Jeremiah is on the phone talking to the chief of police, Kara knew because Jeremiah mentioned Commander Lois Lane, Lucy’s elder sister and her adoptive cousin’s fiancée.

 

“Kara.” Jeremiah instantly acknowledged as he ended the call.

 

“What’s going on? If you could only answer my question, that would be really - ” Kara started as she sat Eliza down at one of the couches.

 

“Your sister is missing. We think she’s been kidnapped.” Jeremiah stiffly said cutting Kara’s ramble.

 

“What?! I just fetched her at the airport last night, she slept in my guestroom and we had coffee this morning. What do you mean she’s missing?!” Kara berated, putting both her hands on her waist.

 

“She wasn’t able to attend all her commitments today, her phone’s dead, her car was left at the parking lot of the building where her 11 o’clock meeting was. No one saw her leave the building. She’s gone, like she’s vanished in thin air.” Jeremiah said a-matter-of-factly.

 

“No. She’s not - she’s - Alex couldn’t -” Kara stuttered, her heart wrenched at all the possible scenarios she could think of.

 

“Kara -” Eliza called out in between her silent sobs, taking one of Kara’s hand.

 

“No, she’s not missing. She’s definitely not kidnapped. I’ll find her, okay? I’ll find my sister.” Kara said running out of the house, the panic stricken voice of her mother a blur from behind her. She got inside her car and stepped on the gas right away. She tried dialing Alex’s number but her call is easily cut off by the operator.

 

“Fuck! _Fuck! Fuck!_ ” Kara cursed banging her hands against the steering wheel. Kara tried dialing the rest of Alex’s numbers that she has but not one rang. In one final act of denial, Kara dialed Winn’s number.

 

“Kar?”

 

“Winn, I need your help.”

 

“With what? What’s going on? Is this about the emergency?”

 

“My sister, she’s missing. Alex is gone.” It wasn’t a typical thing to say in a typical Wednesday evening, Kara already knew that. This day is far from all things typical that’s for sure.

 

“Oh my God. We’re heading out. Meet you at your place?” Winn instantly said.

 

“Yes, I’m on my way.” Kara said before ending the call.

 

Despite the love for speed, hence, the sports car collection - not once did Kara get a ticket for overspeeding or breaking any traffic law. Hell, Kara has never broken any law in her life before (something her parents are truly thankful for actually) but tonight, she’s just beat three red lights and is now trying so hard not to beat another one and push her luck of not being caught too far. Kara’s car almost drifted and screeched towards the basement car elevator when she reached her condo.

 

Kara’s car air-conditioner was working perfectly fine but she’s sweating buckets when she got inside her elevator. She instantly sent Winn a text telling him that she’s back at her penthouse. Winn responded a few minutes later saying they’re already near the building. Kara called the lobby to let her friends in when they arrive before she changed into more casual clothes. She rummaged Alex’s room for anything that might lead her somewhere, but there was none. Kara then took her burner phone from the back of her safety vault. There’s only two burner phones quite like Kara’s that exist, one’s for her and the other’s for Alex. It’s a modified type of smartphones Winn made them for their thrill of secrecy. Kara didn’t take it seriously before but maybe now, it can be the only connection she’d have to her sister.

 

“Kara, what the hell is going on?” James instantly asked as they walked right inside Kara’s unit. Kara made sure that her fingerprint secured lock system recognizes only hers, Alex’s, James’ Winn’s and Lucy’s in case of emergencies, certainly like this one.

 

“Alex has been gone the whole day, Jeremiah already contacted Lois to task a team that’ll look for her.” Kara explained while she’s in front of her own satellite laptop, again Winn’s design. She didn’t even bother to look up.

 

“You took out the laptop. This isn’t a kidnapping is it?” Winn noticed.

 

“I’m still not sure, if this isn’t kidnapping Alex would’ve called me. And if it is, the kidnappers would’ve sent their ransom demands by now. But there’s nothing. Not a single peep.” Kara said trying to connect her laptop’s tracker to Alex’s phone, but for some bizarre reason _Alex’s phone is non-existent_.

 

“Alex’s phone is non-existent.” Kara parroted looking up to Winn.

 

“What? That can’t be. Let me look at it.” Winn said sitting down beside Kara. Winn instantly manoeuvres Kara’s laptop.

 

“There’s not a way to destroy that tracker, it can’t be turned off, it doesn’t run out of battery, it can’t be tampered. You know, unless I did it myself.” Winn dignified.

 

“Did Alex destroy it on purpose?” Lucy innocently asked, Kara glared a bit but she knows Lucy is genuinely concerned.

 

“Why would she destroy it on purpose though?” Kara exasperated.

 

“Or someone else did, if she’s been kidnapped.” James offered.

 

“Let me try to reactivate it.” Winn said as he navigated Kara’s laptop.

 

“Can you do that here?”

 

“I mean I could try. If you decide that this is a full blown rescue mission, we can move this somewhere safer.” Winn suggested.

 

“Luce, get a hold of Lois please?”

 

“Of course, Kar.” Lucy instantly nodded as she whipped her phone out, dialling her sister’s number.

 

“James we need your people on standby.” Kara seriously said looking James in the eyes.

 

“We’ll start the search tonight if you give the go signal.” James nodded and Kara did too.

 

“Okay, let’s get to work.” Kara decided, still hoping that her sister’s safe somewhere and is only taking a sudden break from all the work. For the first time in Kara Danvers’ life she felt the fear of losing someone. Someone she truly cares about. But even before Kara starts regretting taking Alex for granted, Lucy breaks the silence.

 

“Lois just received the ransom demands.” Lucy said her voice shaken.


	2. On Familiar Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon receiving the news of Alex missing, Kara went on and did everything she can to save her sister, even if it means she has to risk her own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry it's taking me a long time updating, but don't fret. I'm writing chapters only they're not in their correct chronological order sometimes so yeah.
> 
> But here's one! Tell me your thoughts! :D

**The National City**

 

National City is the most populous city in United States. It has been described as the cultural, financial, and media capital of the world. National City exerts significant impact upon commerce, entertainment, research, technology, education, politics, and sports. It is home to not only more than 8 million of its population but also the top two biggest family owned businesses in the whole country. National City’s cost of living is the most expensive in United States, but the happiness index of the entire population of the city is closely equal, the residents have high morale and high paying jobs creating the perfect equilibrium; what with all the contributions of the Danvers Inc. and the LuthorCorp in the city’s economic standing.

 

**The Families & The Competitors**

 

_ Danvers Inc.  _

 

For over 47 years, the Danvers Inc. has been known for its exemplary works on the human genome and biotechnology. They specialize on the human anatomy’s physical prowess, most importantly the brain and its activities, and how it could help alleviate the overall human life. The transfer of the company to its new owners Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers spearheaded the twenty-year final evolution of man research that gave way to the most significant discoveries of 21st century science. These discoveries led the Danvers Inc. to be the number one play pool of experiments in pharmaceuticals. Fifteen years after the company was founded they unveiled their work on helping the human brain in its healing process from trauma and other known mental illnesses that paved way for the Danvers Inc. to receive the national merit from the president of the United States himself during that time. The Danvers Inc. continued to work with the different human possibilities over the years. Their latest work to date, is their almost perfected formula for naturally conceiving and giving birth to an offspring from the genes of infertile couples and even possibly same-sex couples. The research is still running and thoroughly worked on by a number of highly-qualified scientists; Danvers Inc. declared that as of 2017, they have the highest employment of medical personnel and scientists from Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, and Yale. Aside from the prominent goodness propelled by the Danvers under their helm, the family is a portrait of perfection from the far off view of the public. Jeremiah and Eliza are both labeled as great providers and supportive (most especially when their children’s preferences were revealed in an exclusive interview with CatCo Media) and loving parents to their equally respectable and sought after children, who both graduated in prestigious private schools and universities.

 

_ LuthorCorp _

 

After the divorce of Danvers-Luthor Industries in the late 1968, Lucas Luthor focused his research and resources to honing all the possible machines and devices that could improve the lives of humanity. LuthorCorp started to specialize in weapons technology, communications, electronics and to match its top competitor Danvers Inc., LuthorCorp started its own research in biotechnology and their own line of pharmaceuticals under their subsidiary company Thorul Labs. As another world leader in biotechnology, defense contracting, and related industries, LuthorCorp maintains a unique combination of business, financial flexibility and global growth opportunities. LuthorCorp’s brands touch more than a billion consumers each month, despite the many speculations that the outsourced Thorul Labs has underground works holding secret (adjacently illegal) research into genetically modifying living organisms and human body augmentations. Although none of it was proven, it has been the longest standing tale about the Luthors. Many media outlets have bent the facts enough to create more sources of evil to be connected to the Luthors but none of it hindered the steadfast growth of the company. 50 years to the future, LuthorCorp is now considered one of the pillars of National City along with Danvers Inc. This resulted to the wide spread exclusiveness in the family, the Luthors are pictured as elitists despite the number of charitable works the company has done over the years. They just don’t sit well with pleasing the media through interviews and such. They earn their approval at where they perform best - magnificent results and products.

 

_ Lord Tech & Edge Industries _

 

In the last ten years, other homegrown companies tried to penetrate the world of monopoly the Danvers and Luthors made in National City. Two of the last long-standing companies are Lord Technologies and Edge Industries. Lord Technologies or Lord Tech is known for being a technology manufacturer owned by Maxwell Lord, who’s also known as the Lord family’s only child. His parents were formerly members of the Danvers Inc. board. Maxwell started his own company with the insurance money and trust fund he got from his parents when they accidentally died in ski-trip tragedy when Maxwell was in his senior year in college. The second one is Edge Industries, owned by Morgan Edge. Morgan Edge was originally a media mogul and personality who owns the Galaxy Communications company, a competitor to the Daily Planet. But the failure of the said company opened a door for Edge to venture out in the field of real estate, hence, the transfer to National City and the foundation of Edge Industries. Morgan hasn’t proven anything yet through is new company but his previous profile is enough to make him stay in the game.

 

**The People’s Hype & Approval**

 

For the longest time, the people’s support and approval of their brands kept the Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp brands in a head-on competition. The stock market game dances to the tune of the people’s satisfaction and approval ratings of the brands. It’s an everyday toil of performance despite the secured place the two giants are in. A day of subliminal approval and satisfaction is better than a fluctuation on their overall numbers. That’s why the Danvers opened their home to the masses, their whole life was a giveaway to anyone who asks. The hype for their brands peaked on 2017, and its not even because of their cure for any malignant diseases. It’s solely because their youngest daughter came out as bisexual along the consecutive opening of her bars and condominiums in the city. This was equated by the Luthors in their latest press conference about Lex succeeding his father as the company’s CEO. You can say that in spite of all revolutionary innovations going on all over National City, entertainment is still crucial but is definitely a must.

 

**…**

 

“What do they want?” Kara asked as she rushed to her room to get dressed again.

 

“They want an unlabeled charter plane, an untraceable suitcase of unmarked cash and a clear air traffic out of National City.” Lucy enumerated just outside of Kara’s bedroom.

 

“They’re flying away with my sister?!” Kara growled coming out from her room dressed in ensemble of black leather jacket and pants and boots, hair in a loose ponytail. She has her motorcycle helmet in one hand and her phone in the other.

 

“That’s what it looks like. But they didn’t mention taking Alex with them - at least not yet.” Lucy hesitated, seeing her friend already fuming.

 

“Is there a time frame?” Kara asked as she stood behind her keys drawer taking the key of her Ducati Monster.

 

“All by midnight.” Lucy said pursing her lips.

 

“James, put the team in manhunt.” Kara said before making her way out of her unit.

 

“Kara what do you think you’re doing? Where are you going? You can’t just -” Winn protested in the midst of her friends just passing by him.

 

“Kara we and you can’t -” Lucy started

 

“What do you mean we can’t?” Kara frowned stopping on the ball of her feet halfway the door turning back to her friends.

 

“The kidnappers specified two conditions for Alex’s safety, no search and rescue mission of any sort should be launched or Alex will die and all their demands should be organized at the desert 10 kilometers outside Northwest of National City, no media and no police escort - just by yourself. They also demand you to come without any weapons, and to keep your lines open for further instructions.” Lucy detailed silence engulf the four of them before Kara cleared her throat.

 

“What’s the plan at the headquarters?”

 

“Lois said, your parents agreed to comply with all the conditions. Lois and her team will brief you.”

 

“And the plan to rescue Alex?”

 

“Lois said J’onn has an ambush rescue planned once they’re out of National City.”

 

“What do I do now?”

 

“You’ll have to get the money from your parents’ house and then meet Lois and her team at the headquarters and then go give the money to the kidnappers alone.” Lucy said, Kara took a deep breath before walking out, this time her friends didn’t stop. On her way down the parking lot, Kara received a call from Lois.

 

“Hey Kara, Lucy told me you’re on your way to your parents house?”

 

“Hi, yeah. What’s up? Any progress about the situation?”

 

“The charter plane is on its way to the location, though Mr. Danvers made it clear that none of the media should be suspicious and should know about it so we’re making it an official test of some sort. J’onn’s working with his friend at the air force and the international airport about clearing the air traffic before the flight.”

 

“Okay. I’ll be at the headquarters in 30 minutes.” Kara said before ending the call.

 

This is by far the longest day Kara had her entire life, and it’s only ten in the evening. She has no idea where to start rationalizing her thoughts so her brain could quiet down for a break. Her thoughts are in a smorgasbord of what’s currently happening to what else could possibly happened, to what percent of the probabilities are good and bad. It’s enough to say that Kara’s mind right now is in haywire; part of it is in autopilot enough for Kara to function properly, like driving her big bike without getting into an accident and without breaking any traffic law that could delay her task at hand. When Kara’s brain is about to enter depersonalization, she resorted to playing happy moments of when she was younger, of when she’s always with Alex, and of when she knows nothing could go wrong because she’s with her sister.

 

_ “Hi!” A cheeky brunette about twelve years old greeted Kara while she was sitting alone at the dining table. She was woken up early by her nurse and was told to wait for her sister before she’s allowed to eat. Kara just quietly watched as the older girl with brown doe eyes and bright smile sat beside her. _

 

_ “I’m Alexandra, but you can call me Alex. What’s your name?” The girl asked tilting her head a bit to see the whole of Kara’s tear stained face, she wasn’t able to sleep in her new bedroom last night. She just wants to go home. _

 

_ “K - Kara.” Kara forced out when she noticed Alex was still waiting for her response. _

 

_ “Nice to meet you Kara, I’m you new sister.” Alex beamed as she took a toast and nibbled on it. _

 

_ “S - sister?” Kara asked. _

 

_ “Yep, my parents are your parents now. So welcome to our home!” Alex enthusiastically explained. Kara looked around her, she’s seated at the longest dining table she’s ever seen. Inside the a huge house she’s never been before. If there’s an opposite for claustrophobia, Kara sure was developing that by just peeking behind Alex toward the seemingly endless hallways. _

 

_ “M - my mom would be looking for me.” Kara mumbled trying to string her words together in a comprehensible sentence. _

 

_ “Oh you shouldn’t worry about your mom and your dad, they’ll be back soon. They’re just on vacation.” Alex shrugged. Alex noticed that Kara isn’t touching her food. _

 

_ “Are you okay? Don’t you like your food?” Alex concerned, putting a hand on Kara’s small shoulder. _

 

_ “Yes, I’m okay. And I like the food.” Kara said, Alex smiled again. _

 

_ “You should eat, after breakfast I’ll show you around the house.” _

 

_ “It’s scary.” _

 

_ “No, silly. You have nothing to worry about, as long as you’re with me.” Alex promised and Kara looked at her new sister and took her for her word since then. _

 

_ … _

 

_ “Kara what happened?” Alex hysterically asked seeing Kara’s dirty clothes and the bleeding wound in between her sister’s eyebrow. It was only Kara’s third day in elementary school. _

 

_ “I - I got into a fight.” Kara said, looking sad not because she’s in pain but because Alex looks like she’s disappointed at her. _

 

_ “Let’s get you inside and changed. Mom is on her way home, she can’t see you like this.” Alex said guiding her inside the family house. _

 

_ “Would you want to tell me what happened?” Alex asked again as she helped Kara remove her ruined uniform. _

 

_ “There was a bully, he was terrorizing this girl from my class. I did what I have to do Alex, he’s gonna hurt her. And then he was mad at me instead, calling me orphaned, laughing at me because I am adopted. I threw the first punch. I guess I deserved it.” Kara explained. _

 

_ “How was the bully?” Alex asked and Kara looked at her incredulously. Alex isn’t actually mad, she’s feeling proud even. _

 

_ “He got a bleeding nose.”  Kara said making Alex giggle. _

 

_ “He deserved that.” Alex nodded, “But I don’t want you getting involved to anything like this again okay?” _

 

_ “What if I need to do what I have to do again?” Kara pouted. _

 

_ “Call a teacher or a guard. I don’t want you going around hurting yourself even if it’s for the right reasons. You get me?” Alex carefully worded out, Kara looked at her for a moment before nodding and smiling. _

 

_ “I think it’s going to scar.” Alex frowned, after cleaning and dressing Kara’s wound. _

 

_ “My first battle scar.” Kara joked and they laughed. That night, Eliza saw the band-aid on Kara’s forehead and a sermon commenced, but Kara knew she did the right thing so the sermon isn’t much of a punishment. _

 

_ … _

 

_ Kara woke up early for a Saturday, it’s the morning of her 17th birthday and Alex is coming home from college to take her somewhere. Kara was having her breakfast by the veranda when Eliza came out to join her, they’re not in their best relationship lately but Eliza’s persistent and Kara’s more welcoming now than she is a few years ago. _

 

_ “Happy birthday, Kara.” Eliza smiled handing Kara a set of keys for an old model car. _

 

_ “That’s from me and Jeremiah. It’s your parents’ first car. The one your father used to take your laboring mother to the hospital.” Eliza explained Kara was surprised, shocked even. She wasn’t expecting this kind of gift from her adoptive parents. They’re far from being the sentimental types Kara knows that, but they sure love to surprise. _

 

_ “Thank you, Eliza.” Kara said, voice breaking. When she arrived at the Danvers Mansion, she doesn’t have anything to remember her parents or her life before being a Danvers. All Kara had was her childhood blanket. Her young memory started to fade faster than she expected and one day she woke up not able to remember how her parents looked like. _

 

_ “You’re welcome, dear. Again, I’m sorry for what happened. The car is in the garage by the way.” Eliza smiled, placing a kiss on Kara’s forehead before leaving for work. _

 

_ “Ready?” Alex exclaimed as she stopped right in front of their front door, waving a hand up because she’s driving a convertible. Jeremiah’s first car gift when she graduated high school in flying colors. _

 

_ “You drove all the way here from uni?” Kara teased, “Who’s birthday is it again? Why are you too excited?” _

 

_ “No dummy. I have cars everywhere. And hell, I’m excited it’s going to be our first getaway together! No mom and dad!” Alex boasted, they laughed as Kara threw her backpack on the backseat before slipping in the passenger sit beside Alex. _

 

_ “Where are we going really?” Kara asked. _

 

_ “Hawaii.” Alex said wearing her aviator glasses again. When Alex rolled out of their front yard, Kara turned the radio and the first song started playing. Both of them looked at each other with huge grins. _

 

_ “If I could escape I would but, first of all, let me say.” Kara started singing along their favorite Gwen Stefani song. _

 

_ “I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way.” Alex sang out _

 

_ “‘Cause I’ve been acting like sour milk all on the floor. It’s your fault you didn’t shut the refrigerator. Maybe that’s the reason I’ve been acting so cold.” They both sang in a duet, Kara’s laughter rang louder than the stereo. _

 

_ “Never gets old.” Alex said shaking her head as they speed out of the freeway. _

 

_ “Oh it never would.” Kara confirmed. _

 

_ Alex drove them to the family owned hangar where a private jet was waiting for them. It’s Kara’s first time to fly with Alex as the only present adult and it thrills her so much. It’s not like they’ve never been into holidays before, the Danvers love holidays actually. It’s a family tradition to go somewhere for at least a week far from work and school, but it was also another way to show National City that the Danvers are also humans they can connect to. Their holiday pictures are all great for that matter, because when they go on holidays all together a ton of security and PR people are on tow. Those holidays stress Alex and Kara more than they relax them as holidays should. _

 

_ The first trip out of the city with Alex was one of the best holiday trips Kara had before she graduated high school. She experienced Honolulu through a college girl’s eyes, Alex was careful around her but not too careful for their activities to be boring. Kara had her first beer at the well known Biersch Brewery on their second night in the island, she learned the proper way to surf, they went snorkeling, rock climbing, and parasailing. Her second favorite holiday was when Alex took her to a skiing trip with her college friends a few months before she graduated high school. _

 

_ Alex sure is the best sister Kara could ask for, and though very unlikely she’s thankful at least that she became a Danvers after the accident that took her parents away from her. She was at least thankful Eliza took her from that house, she’s long forgotten where and what it looked like and took her home to where Alex is. Kara Zor-El wouldn’t have survived her younger years without Alexandra Danvers, that’s the only thing she’s sure of no matter what the situation at hand is. _

 

“Kara.” Jeremiah called out soon as Kara pulled over in front of their house again.

 

“Where’s mom?”

 

“She’s inside. She still doesn’t want you to do it on your own, but we have no choice.”

 

“No, we can’t risk Alex.” Kara said understanding what her father is trying to say.

 

“Here’s the suitcase, there’s a million dollars in that as requested. I don’t know if the kidnappers are mocking me for asking such a small amount for my own daughter’s life but, yeah. Whatever they want.” Jeremiah said, Kara almost backfired for Jeremiah making it about him and his pride, instead of worrying about Alex or even Kara for being under the control of the kidnappers, or whoever the hell they are.

 

“Can you hide anything in what you’re wearing?” Jeremiah asked, as Kara puts on her helmet again.

 

“What? Why?” Kara frowned.

 

“Here. I know you know how to use that. Just find a way to conceal it.” Jeremiah said pulling out a Smith & Wesson revolver from his back.

 

“Jeremiah, the instructions were clear -”

 

“I know the instructions, but I want you to try and get your sister back.” Jeremiah said firmly holding Kara’s wrist and handing her the small gun.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Kara nodded as she gets on her motorcycle again.

 

“We’ll be right at the city border for any complications, just make sure you’ll be able to push the button of your tracker to alert us.” Lois explained while they’re strapping Kara with their slimmest bulletproof available so Kara could wear her own clothes on top of it.

 

“Is the plan for the ambush rescue polished?”

 

“The plan is set, Kara. We’ll just have to be able to trace them after they leave so make sure you are able to leave the other tracker and activate it before leaving the plane.” J’onn said putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“If you get this guys, please just let me torture them first before you incarcerate them.” Kara half-joked making J’onn smile.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” J’onn nodded making sure any other police officer didn’t hear them.

 

“Ready? It’s almost midnight.” Lois asked, just in time Kara’s phone vibrated.

 

“Who is it?”

 

**_It’s almost time, Kara._ **

 

“It’s them.” Kara said showing Lois the message.

 

“I need to go.” Kara said as she rushed out of the headquarters with the suitcase of money and Jeremiah’s gun on her inside jacket pocket.

 

“We’re right behind you.” Lois nodded as they split in the parking lot. When Kara was about to jack her bike up, she received another message from the kidnappers.

 

**_When you reach the city border, leave your motorcycle at the gas station. Yes we can see you. So don’t make any change of plans. After you leave your motorcycle, walk the stretch towards the plane if you want to see your sister._ **

 

“Kara? Are you there? You’re tracker isn’t moving.” Kara heard J’onn from her two-way communicator.

 

“Y - yeah, I’m here. I’m just leaving.” Kara shortly answered before cranking her motorcycle and revving out of the police property.

 

Kara’s hitting a hundred kilometers per hour at quarter past 11pm, there’re not much cars around so she decided to speed up a little more, hitting 120 kilometer per hour.

 

“The plane’s already there Kara, we can see movements from a black van. Three figures came out, all dressed in black. We saw Alex, handcuffed and blindfolded.” Lois said in the communicator as Kara arrived at location specified in the text message.

 

“They told me to leave my bike at the gas station, can some get it from here?” Kara asked as she started the five extra kilometer by foot.

 

“Sure, I’m sending a man over.” Lois affirmed.

 

Kara can already see the outline of the charter plane, her heart’s drumming against her chest. Her hands are sweating and the gun inside her pocket is starting to put an imaginary weight on her skin. She doesn’t want to use it, but she doesn't want to lose Alex. She ironically remembers Alex telling her not to go around getting in trouble helping people even if it’s for all the right reasons, and here they are now. When Kara’s about a hundred meters away from the plane her phone vibrated again.

 

**_Get inside the plane. Make sure you’re alone and no one can hear us talk._ **

 

Kara stopped by the foot of the plane’s open stairs. She looks back towards the gas station, she can’t see anybody out there but she knows eyes are on her.

 

“I’m turning the communicator off. They don’t want anyone to hear our conversation.” Kara said almost a whisper, she didn’t wait for a response before deactivating the communicator. Kara then climbed the stairs up to the plane. It’s bigger than the promised charter plane, Kara knows it’s one of Jeremiah’s older planes. Its labels were peeled off in a rush.

 

“Hello?” Kara called out once inside the plane.

 

“I’m here with the money.” Kara added, trying to focus her hearing and her senses in the quiet place, her phone vibrated again.

 

**_Leave the money at the cockpit then meet me at the last row of seats._ **

 

Kara did as she was told to, she slightly pushed the ajar cockpit door and left the suitcase by the door. She then slowly walked towards the last rows of seats, she caught a glimpse of red hair and she looked back behind her for any other person around but there was none.

 

“Alex?” Kara called out, Alex instantly turned and smiled. Alex stood up and walked towards Kara pulling the latter into a tight hug.

 

“Lois said you’re on handcuffs. What’s going on?” Kara frowned pulling away from the hug.

 

“We don’t have much time, Kara. Listen to me.”

 

“What? You want to talk now, when we can just jump off this plane? There’s no one around Alex.”

 

“Kara -” Alex started, Kara paused for a moment before reality dawned on her.

 

“You faked your kidnapping?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Is this your new kind of thrill? D’you know how worried I am, Alex?”

 

“Kara calm down. I’m so so so sorry, but I have no choice.” Alex said tears on the brink of her eyes. Kara was confused.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Dad’s arranging a merger between Danvers Inc and The Triad owned by the Sinclairs, and dad wants me to marry one of the Sinclair children.”

 

“What?! What’s the marriage for?! Why do we need a merger?”

 

“I have no idea, Kara. But I can’t do it anymore.” Alex said shaking her head, she’s already crying. Kara pulled her into a hug.

 

“You don’t have to do this, you don’t have to hide. We can fix this together.”

 

“We can’t Kara, I’m sure we can’t.” Alex cried harder.

 

“Danvers we’re ready -” Kara heard someone speak from behind and she quickly pulled her gun out of her jacket.

 

“If you as much as move an inch from where you’re standing, I swear, I’ll shoot you right between your eyes.” Kara threatened and the shorter brunette instantly raised her hands taking a step back.

 

“Kara no! She - She’s Maggie.” Alex panicked putting a hand on Kara’s outstretched hand holding the gun.

 

“Wow, we can all calm down, little Danvers.” The brunette said trying to pacify Kara.

 

“Who are you? Tell me one thing to make me doubt shooting you right here, right now.” Kara asked not dropping the gun down, not removing her eyes from the other woman.

 

“She’s my girlfriend, Kara - I love her.” Alex softly said, making Kara look at her.

 

“Jesus Christ, Alex.” Kara said finally dropping her arm.

 

“Help us. Dad will kill me if we don’t get out of National City tonight.” Alex pleaded.

 

“Do you really have to fall in love and be stupid?” Kara asked Alex, she wasn’t mad she’s proud even and she doesn’t know why.

 

“I’ve never been stupid before. Give me a chance.” Alex softly snorted.

 

“What do you do for a living?” Kara asked the brunette again, Kara walked towards Maggie’s direction and Alex followed suit.

 

“I’m a detective.” Maggie confidently said crossing her arms against her chest.

 

“You good at shooting?” Kara raised an eyebrow and the detective smiled showing off her dimples before pulling her jacket apart showing two desert eagles on her chest holsters.

 

“Here, hold this. You know how to use a revolver right?” Kara asked giving Maggie the gun Jeremiah gave her.

 

“Of course.” Maggie shrugged.

 

“You have to shoot me.” Kara said Maggie’s smile drop and Alex pulled her instantly to face her.

 

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

 

“You see Alex, I can’t get out of this plane unscathed. Jeremiah would be suspicious if there’s no struggle. Your girlfriend here has to shoot me and make sure she only grazes me before she pushes me off the plane. That way they’d be worried about me and you can escape.” Kara explained, Alex’s face distorted into a thankful but uncertain smile.

 

“You can’t shoot me on the torso, I have a bulletproof vest.” Kara told Maggie, who looked at Kara for a moment before looking at Alex. Alex painfully nodded.

 

“I’m leaving this here, don’t push the button. It’s a tracker. They told me to leave it here so they can trace you. Do you have your burner phone?”

 

“Yes, I just had to deactivate it.”

 

“Use that to call me, when necessary.” Kara ordered and all Alex was able to do was nod.

 

“Ready, detective?” Kara turned to Maggie was rather contemplating.

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

“The wound would heal. Just don’t hit a nerve or a bone.” Kara said knowing exactly how the human body works.

 

“Yeah, I have some military background.” Kara confirmed before stepping at the direction of the door.

 

“Now, Maggie!” Kara shouted and the next thing she hear was the resounding bang of the gun and the exhilarating pain on her left shoulder. She’s never been shot before and she didn’t expect how painfully it could feel but she absolutely can charge this one to experience and lesson. Maggie, pushed Kara out of the plane as instructed and the latter dove the five steps of the ladder to the ground clutching on her bleeding arm.

 

**…**

 

“Kara? Kara! You’re awake. You’re okay, honey I’m here.” Kara can recognize Eliza’s voice but it was distant, she’s not even sure if she’s really awake or she’s still dreaming.

 

“A - Alex.” Kara croaked her throat hurts.

 

“She was taken away. You were shot. We don’t know where they yet. But J’onn is still trying to trace the tracker you left in the plane.” She heard Jeremiah say when she finally opened her eyes. She’s in their hospital, she knows because the company logo shines just outside of Kara’s room.

 

“You don’t have to worry about your arm, it was just a graze.” Eliza said when Kara’s eyes snapped towards where the dull ache was radiating.

 

“I - I’m sorry, I lost her.” Kara offered, she doesn’t know what to feel or what emotion to show her parents.

 

“You did what you have to do, Kara. Alex knows you tried to save her. We’ll find her.” Eliza said, “I’ll just get you something to eat.” Eliza added before walking out of the room, which Kara dreaded that means she’ll have to deal with Jeremiah alone.

 

“What happened?” Jeremiah asked, soon as Eliza’s gone.

 

“I was instructed to turn my communicator off when I was about to go inside of the plane. The they said I should leave the money at the cockpit. Then I was asked to talk to them.”

 

“Did you see Alex?”

 

“She - she was tied up and muffled.”

 

“Why are they doing this?”

 

“They said, it’s because of something you did.” Kara lied, Jeremiah was taken aback but he didn’t show it.

 

“What did you do Jeremiah?” Kara asked tears stinging her eyes.

 

“I don’t know just yet Kara, but I will know for sure. And whoever did this will suffer.” Jeremiah assured her and Kara felt fear creeping from her toe up her aching body, the effect of the anesthesia is already wearing off.

"Mr. Danvers, you're needed at the business tower." Clarence, Jeremiah's assistant suddenly barged inside Kara's room.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"One of the laboratories was attacked. There were employees injured, Sir." Clarence detailed throwing Kara a curt look.

 

"We leave in five minutes. I'll just wait for Eliza."

 

"Okay, Sir." Clarence nodded before disappearing from the doorway again.

 

"What's happening dad? Why are we being attacked?" Kara asked, Jeremiah hesitated for a moment before looking at Kara.

 

"I have no idea, but I'll fix this. Here's your mom." Jeremiah said as Eliza comes back in a panic, the news might have already reached her. Kara's sure there's something Jeremiah isn't telling her or even Eliza, and Alex just accidentally found out about the merger. Kara has to find out what's going on, if what her father's doing is going to put her and Alex into further danger she has to be prepared.

 


	3. In a Cul-de-Sac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Patriarchal B*llsh*t Land!

**_The attack came as a huge shock for all the unsuspecting residents of that part of the city. Ten employees of the branch received minor injuries from the explosion, and are all brought to the National City general hospital and are currently being treated. The owners of the laboratory, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers are yet to give their personal statements about the incident, although an official statement from the company was released telling the public that it was an isolated case and that all involved in the tragedy would receive all the help they would need to recover. Again, this is Leslie Willis, reporting live for CatCo Worldwide Media._ **

 

“Well that’s a very unfortunate start of the morning. This is why I hate Mondays.” Lex humored as he muted the television and returns to reading his book, Lena laughed him off from her bedroom.

 

“Did they say what caused the explosion? Was it a terrorist attack?” Lena concerned, she sits down right across her brother in the round breakfast table folding her legs under her.

 

“No, they said the investigation is still ongoing. But tell me, what do you think caused it?” Lex asked challenging Lena with a smirk.

 

“Why do you make it sound like the building exploded on its own.” Lena giggled, she puts on her reading glasses and opened the morning paper on the business section.

 

“I’m not. It’s just that their security is definitely flawed if that kind of explosive device get past them.” Lex said shaking his head.

 

“Maybe you’re right, it was actually an inside job. But what kind of person in their right mind would do such a thing?” Lena wondered taking a sip of her brewed coffee.

 

“I don’t know either. Anyway, you joining us for golf later?” Lex asked changing the subject, he’s now given up focusing on finishing his book. He’s excited to spend time with her sister before she goes on a month-long vacation with her rumored girlfriend Samantha Arias.

 

“You know how much, I hate the sun, more than I hate golf.” Lena said as-a-matter-of-fact.

 

“But we can spend time together and talk, you can bring your girlfriend. Lana said you could.” Lex offered, it was a golf club opening and it’s owned by Lana’s father and being Lana’s long time boyfriend, Lex has to be there.

 

“You know Sam hates such publicity.”

 

“So she’s the girlfriend now?” Lex smirked when Lena finally didn’t correct him when he labeled Sam as her girlfriend like she did before.

 

“We’re trying.” Lena shrugged.

 

“That’s good to hear. Sam seems to be a good fit for you. So golf? Yes?” Lex asked again this time it’s punctuated with his signature charming smile.

 

Lex Luthor is the eldest child of the Luthor family. He’s highly intelligent, witty, charismatic, humorous and well-mannered. Lex is the wealthiest graduate of MIT and was the top of his class. He became known in both Metropolis and National City because of his philanthropy, donating vast sums of money to both cities over the years since he graduated college; funding parks, foundations, museums, and charities. Lex came to power when he was elected COO of their company right after his graduation, he became known as a business magnate, and ingenious engineer. But above all that, He is a loving brother and dutiful son. He is Lena Luthor’s mentor and protector, and Lena loves him for everything he has done for her throughout the years. He is one person Lena could never say no to, and Lena partly hates it because he knows that to be true.

 

“Fine, but you’ll have to pay for the membership.” Lena teased.

 

“I’ll pay it full, if - you beat me in one game.” Lex laughed, knowing Lena doesn’t play golf and she would definitely lose.

 

“I hate you. You can go alone. I’ll just go to work.”

 

“Oh please, Lena, come on it’ll be fun.”

 

“I still don’t get why hitting a ball and running after it is so much fun for you guys.” Lena rolled her eyes at her brother.

 

“You don’t have to get it, you just have to hit it.” Lex nodded as he stood up from the table.

 

“I will go prepare and you should too. Wear something nice, trophy sister.” Lex joked as he kissed Lena on the top of her head.

 

Majority of the people who know the Luthors are wrong about them having no emotions, at least they’re wrong about the Luthor children. Lex and Lena has been inseparable since Lena came to the Luthor household. Lena was adopted when she was five years old, and was introduced to the public as the Luthor’s greatest showcase of their charity work. A gala was held at the announcement of her new name; Lena Luthor. She was originally named Angelina after her mother. But Lillian was the one who decided she should be renamed, aside from the painful fact that she strongly reminds Lilian of Lionel’s infidelity, Lillian also made it clear that all Luthor’s whether born or acquired should have a name that starts with the letter L. It was every bit of narcissistic but Lena gladly grasped the the ticket to belonging to her new family.

 

Lex and Lena are directly compared to the Danvers children. They grew up having imaginary networth numbers above their heads that people themselves are so invested to. This is the reason both the Luthor children mastered the art of privacy, Lex didn’t became the face of LuthorCorp until such time he was introduced to be taking the second highest position in the company. And as for Lena, she basked in the shroud of secrecy, _Lena The Elusive Billionaire Luthor, Lena All Things Secreted Luthor, Lena Don’t Talk To Me Luthor, Lena That’s No For An Interview Luthor,_ and the list of aliases just goes on. Lena was thankful Lionel decided it would be best for her to attend a boarding school in the faraway town of Whitechurch in Ireland. A life away from the city and the freedom to choose which college she wanted attend to was such a saving grace.

 

As the youngest child of a billionaire businessman, you would expect Lena to be spoiled and entitled and all things superficial. But Lena, she was born to make room to accommodate everything and everyone; may it be happiness or loneliness, love or hurt, give or take. Lena was raised to make room for all the people that are supposed to be in her life, so much room sometimes even Lena no longer has a space for herself. Lena was raised to be a support team for Lex, a perfect daughter for Lionel, and an almost constant non-existent for Lillian. Lena has trained to have different versions of herself to cater to different people and occasions, but her most favorite and the one version closest to who she really is, is the one she shows Lex, and recently Sam.

 

“Ready to be a bona fide member of a golf club, dear sister?” Lex instantly teased upon seeing Lena in her golf clothes of, deep green polo shirt and matching black cropped fitted capri with white golf shoes and sun visor.

 

“Be thankful that I hate you less more than anybody.” Lena scoffed rolling her eyes at Lex before strutting towards their waiting town car. Lex just laughed and shook his head as he followed Lena.

 

The whole ride to the orchard golf club was filled with conversations of how Lex would like to establish LuthorCorp’s new direction towards being the force of good. Breaking all the notions and myths about them. Lex plans of making their company more approachable, and Lena thinks it would be a great idea after years of letting people think what they know about the Luthors are accurate. Lena instantly supports Lex and promised him more innovative products to come along the reinvention of LuthorCorp.

 

When they arrived at the orchard, they’re instantly welcomed by Lana and her father, Mr. Robert Lang the COO of KORD industries. Mr. Lang is known for being a family man, hence, the number of family-oriented recreational organizations he funded. Lex and Lena are warmly welcomed as expected and Lena could say that she smiled the most today than the rest of the number of gatherings she’d been. But seeing Lex mingle with the people both Lana’s family and friends warms up Lena’s heart, Lex is made for this; charm people towards him without even trying.

“Lose the crinkle, Lee.” Lex said as he finally sat down beside Lena at the table they share with Lana. Lena’s quietly reading updates from the R&D while Lex was socializing.

 

“But the sun’s too bright.” Lena protested, locking her phone quickly to pay attention towards her brother.

 

“This is why you’re widely called a vampire, you know.” Lex teased close to her and they giggled like high school kids.

 

“Being a vampire should be cool.” Lena nodded, proudly owning the nickname.

 

“Always the chameleon, Lee.” Lex shook her head before taking a sip of his champagne.

 

“So what’s going to happen for the rest of the afternoon?”

 

“Lana and I would be joining the tournament, there are going to be bets that’ll go to the chosen charity after the game. Just some friendly competition. All money would go to charity anyway.” Lex explained as he pops a mini macaron into his mouth.

 

“Don’t tell me Lana’s betting on you and then you’re betting on her?”

 

“That’s the plan, then you’re going to split your bet between us.” Lex said with his dashing smile, Lena shook her head in amusement.

 

“One condition.” Lena said holding her index finger up, instantly stopping Lex from leaving the table again.

 

“Whatever it is.” Lex affirmed.

 

“I want an additional budget for the R&D next year.” Lena snorted.

 

“Really? $2 Billion isn’t enough?”

 

“Oh did father agree on that already?” Lena frowned.

 

“Oh shoot, father said that was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, on January!” Lex panicked his eyes wide and Lena’s jaw dropped. The said amount is going to be the highest to date that the LuthorCorp is about to give the R&D budget, if Lex is being serious.

 

“Lex, really?” Lena mocked.

 

“Sorry, Lee. You know how I suck about surprises. But yeah, advance happy birthday and don’t tell father, act surprised when he tells you.” Lex blabbered with a wink before almost floating towards where his girlfriend was. _Yeah, it’s safe to say that Lex being her life isn’t such a bad thing._

 

**…**

 

“Any update about the explosion mom?” Kara asked when she woke up again late in the afternoon. She’s actually fairly surprised Eliza didn’t leave her to make sure Jeremiah’s handling the situation well.

 

“The investigation said, it was an inside job. Someone by the name of Ben Krull who was fired last week went rogue.” Eliza calmly explained, not removing her eyes on the mini monitor she’s holding.

 

“Is he caught?”

 

“Yeah, J’onn is already making sure he won’t get out soon.”

 

“The employees?”

 

“They’re stable, only minor injuries thank goodness. But we’ll send them the support they need after the calculation is sent to me.” Eliza said finally turning the mini monitor off to face her daughter.

 

“I’m sorry this happened, along with Alex’s situation.”

 

“Stop apologizing, Kara. And why are you asking me all these question about other people? You’re in the hospital too.”

 

“I’m okay, mom. Nothing I can’t handle.” Kara said with a thumbs up of her free hand, making Eliza smile.

 

“Well then, don’t worry about the explosion. It’s also nothing we can’t handle.” Eliza assured her with a genuine smile. They then heard a knock on the door and Eliza happily stood up, Kara isn’t expecting anyone to visit her though.

 

“I hope you don’t mind that I called your friends?” Eliza turned towards her before opening the door.

 

“Thank you, Eliza.” Kara smiled, as her friends come in one by one like children from prep school.

 

“Dummy!” Winn instantly squeal, “Sorry, Doctor Danvers.” also, almost instantly realizing Kara’s mom is behind him.

 

“She did something stupid, she deserved to be called that.” Eliza affirmed with a giggle. “You three watch her for me while I get you all something to eat. Don’t let her out of your sight please.” Eliza said, so endearingly that Kara, even her friends couldn’t believe what just happened.

 

“Okay, what happened to your mom? I’m pretty nervous.” Winn rebuke.

 

“Stop it, she might hear you.” Lucy scolded pulling Winn towards Kara and closing the door behind her.

 

“So, care to tell us what really happened?” James asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You guys can keep a secret?”

 

“I told you so! It wasn’t a - ” Winn exclaimed from his seat.

 

“Winn!” Kara, Lucy, and James all half-shouted stopping Winn from spilling the truth.

 

“We can’t ‘talk talk’ here. Maybe when I get out.” Kara said and the three quiet down.

 

“How’s your shoulder?” Lucy concerned.

 

“Just a scratch. It might scar though.”

 

“Have you forgotten Alex’s orders? Stop going around wounding yourself, Kara.” Winn exasperated.

 

“Well, ironically if you think about it I got wounded for her this time.” Kara joked and her friends rolled their eyes at her.

 

“I’m sorry okay, I know I was wrong for going in alone. But that was the order and I thought - I know you know what I thought at the moment.” Kara heavily sighed shifting her left arm a bit.

 

“We saw the news about the laboratory. What’s the result of the investigation?” James asked.

 

“Eliza said, it was an inside job of an employee who was fired just a week ago. He’s name’s Ben Krull.”

 

“Wow. He must’ve fucked up, for him to be fired.” Winn concluded.

 

“Well now, I don’t think Jeremiah will give him any chance for a new life, as well.” Kara shrugged.

 

“There’s a reason why, your father has always scared me.” Winn said making Kara laugh.

 

“You’re always scared Winn.” Kara snorted making Lucy and James laugh along.

 

“Well, I’m sorry for not being a Guardian, or a daughter of Director General Lane or a crazily trained white chick who’s a wanna-be-superhero.”

 

“Hey! Why am I a crazily trained white chick!? And wanna-be-superhero? Really?” Kara protested and it was her turn to be laughed at.

 

**…**

 

The second attack to a Danvers Inc. affiliated establishment happened on the day Kara was released from the hospital. It was a science research library built just beside National City University to honor the founding father of the company, Jeffrey Danvers. The building was three years old and has the biggest collection of scientific researches in the United States. It was said that even Jeffrey’s and Jeremiah’s earliest researches and even their bachelor, Master and PhD theses were stored at the bottom floor of the building. The attack came into a form of smoke grenades bursting towards the windows of the library and a group of unidentified men stealing the most prized papers by the Danvers patriarch themselves.

 

“I’m increasing security in all of our property, get me a team that’ll find my father’s papers. I’ll give a reward to whoever can turn up with them complete and untouched. With verification that no copies of any pages are made.” Jeremiah told J’onn over the phone while he’s inside his office.

 

“We’re on it, Jeremiah. I’ll give an updated as soon as possible. I’ll be sending my men right away.”

 

“Thank you J’onn.” Jeremiah said before ending the call. Jeremiah stood facing the distant view of National City University and the building beside it.

 

“You’re pretty stressed, Jeremiah.” Jeremiah startled hearing familiar voice breaking the silence of his office.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jeremiah growled.

 

“Is that how you greet a business partner, Jeremiah?” The Sinclair head smirked as he took his rightful seat at one of the couches inside Jeremiah’s office.

 

“Are you behind the attacks to my establishments?” Jeremiah accused standing tall over Vladimr Sinclair, who burst out in an amused laughter.

 

“Would you take me as a coward to attack you like that Jeremiah? Would you take me as a fool for being here if I am behind the attacks? What would I get for attacking an ally? I’m not even at par with you. I am no Luthor, Jeremiah.” Vladimr said with a sly smile of implication.

 

Vladimr Sinclair is the owner of Sinclair Dynamics, world renowned defense contractor and weapons technology specialist originally from China. The biggest markets they cater are the war infested parts of the world and the countries funding the wars themselves. The Sinclair’s rise to power was a mystery, their foundation is shady yet the earliest account of their brand dates from the last North and South Korean war in 1950-1953.

 

“Do you already have what I asked for?” Jeremiah sternly asked.

 

“We’re working on it. I’m here to make sure you’re not backing out from our deal.”

 

“If you can’t give me what I need, there’s no deal to begin with.”

 

“That is clearly understood.” Vladimr finally stands up, he walks toward Jeremiah who didn’t budge from his place.

 

“Although, my people saw an unlabeled plane taking off from somewhere just outside National City a few days ago. I was told that your daughter was on board?” Vladimr said there’s an undertone of contempt that didn’t get past Jeremiah’s hearing.

 

“She was kidnapped. We’re still searching for her.”

 

“I see, you should really improve your security Jeremiah. That or your child is up to something else.” Vladimr darkly chuckled as he leave.

 

**…**

 

One of the many things Eliza Danvers loves doing whenever she’s free, is to cook for her family. Like a traditional housewife she was meant to be. Eliza was raised to be a wife, being in a traditional setting growing up, Eliza has to endure the constant nagging of her mother to be woman-like, to be polite and nice and charming to attract a young wealthy man who would marry her, and give her a rich life.

 

But Eliza went against the grain, she developed an intense interest for human biology and anatomy growing up that was not part of being woman-like. Science are for men back in her time, that was made clear. Yet Eliza was relentless, she ran away from home when she was eighteen and started to live on her own. Eliza Danvers worked three jobs in a cafe, a grocery store, and a gas station to send herself to senior high. She did everything she can to get accepted in whatever science related scholarship grants were available in her time. A miracle happened on the day of her high school graduation, Eliza was awarded the full Jeffrey Danvers Science Scholarship Grant for two hundred thousand dollars, and the rest as they say was history.

 

“Where’s Kara?” Jeremiah asked soon as he sees her wife preparing a table for three.

 

“She’s on her way. Have you been drinking?” Eliza concerned, Jeremiah’s flushed and sweating and he reeks of his favorite brand of scotch.

 

“I need to talk to your daughter.” Jeremiah said, not answering Eliza’s question.

 

“Go change, she’ll be here any minute now.” Eliza suggested, Jeremiah stopped to think before quietly walking towards the stairs up where the rooms are.

 

Eliza was already waiting for Kara at the front porch of their house when Kara arrived. Kara’s wearing white a sleeveless button down shirt tucked in her navy blue ankle length trousers. The bandage still visible on her left shoulder, but the precaution arm sling already gone, she can now move her left arm freely.

 

“You should really stop waiting for me at the porch, Eliza. It’s giving me trauma.” Kara teased as she lets herself be pulled into an embrace.

 

“Your father’s quite upset and was looking for you when he arrived a while ago.”

 

“Why?” Kara asked as they walk inside, just in time Jeremiah appeared at the top step of the stairs.

 

“Kara.” Jeremiah instantly called out gesturing for Kara to follow him to the study room. Kara looked at Eliza who just nodded encouraging her to find out herself.

 

“Jeremiah -”

 

“You know how much I despise dishonesty and deception, Kara?” Jeremiah asked harshly cutting Kara off, Kara frowned.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“How would you feel if you find out that the person you trusted your whole life, is the same person you can’t trust?”

 

“I’m not sure where you’re getting at, Jeremiah.”

 

“What do you know about your own sister’s kidnapping?” Jeremiah fired and Kara was confused.

 

“What should I know about it? What are you accusing me?” Kara spewed.

 

“Was she really kidnapped?”

 

“Oh my God, Jeremiah. Are you really asking me that?! I got shot for Alex. We still don’t know where she is and you’re turning against me?! What’s the matter with you?” Kara berated matching Jeremiah’s stance.

 

“Jeremiah, Kara, what’s going on?” Eliza concerned as she rushed inside the study room hearing Kara’s uproar. Jeremiah fell silent, he’s as if recoiling from further arguments.

 

“Nothing. I won’t be having dinner here tonight.” Kara coldly said before turning to leave, Eliza gave Jeremiah a disappointed look before following Kara outside.

 

“Kara, wait. Talk to me.” Eliza almost pleaded. If she’s sure of one thing as of the moment, it’s that she’s not going to lose both her children on the same week.

 

“He was accusing me of being involved in Alex’s kidnapping.” Kara said sharply turning to face Eliza who was suddenly revolted of what she just heard.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know where he get that. I can’t be here.” Kara said slipping inside her car, Eliza stopped her from closing the door.

 

“Kara, I’m sorry.” Eliza apologized and it pricks Kara’s heart a bit, she has no idea what’s going on and it weighs on Kara’s conscience. But it’s safer that way, she’s safer not knowing what’s really happening, until Kara’s able to get to the bottom of everything.

 

“Just be careful. Call me if anything happens.”

 

“I will.” Eliza nodded understanding what Kara means.

 

**…**

 

Lena was rudely awaken by an early rang of the doorbell, the impervious tapping on the tiny button made from hell forced Lena to get up from her excruciatingly comfortable duvet. Lena is a light sleeper, so for her to be this comfortable in a sleeping position and bed is definitely painful for her to give up. Lena quickly covered herself with her silk robe without regard of how she looks like.

 

“What the hell, do you want?!” Lena roared upon opening her door.

 

“Baby, it’s ten in the morning. Clearly you haven’t had your coffee yet. I brought you breakfast.” Sam brightly smiled and Lena was brought back to reality. She’s due to meet with Sam at 9 for breakfast before they’re going to go shopping for their holiday that’ll start next week. Sam stepped forward to give Lena a kiss on the forehead before walking past her to the kitchen of Lena’s unit.

 

“Oh my God, Sammy. I’m so sorry. I had too much to drink last night as Lex and Lana’s victory party.” Lena apologized as she tied her robe tight around her.

 

“It’s okay, really. I’m glad you’re able to spend time with Lex.” Sam genuinely said pulling Lena in a loose embrace, basking in the beauty that is Lena Luthor at ten in the morning with her hair tousled everywhere and her face bare of any makeup; this is what Sam signed up for and she’s not complaining, not at all.

 

“Maybe you’re already thinking dating a Luthor is all about this?” Lena teased and Sam giggled.

 

“This you mean, seeing you in nothing but a robe still looking amazing after a night of drinking?” Sam chuckled making Lena blush.

 

“Samantha Arias, pretty smooth.” Lena nodded before giving Sam a peck on the lips.

 

“I’ll just go shower. You make yourself comfortable.” Lena smiled as she pulled herself away from Sam.

 

“Oh, I already am.” Sam teased once more slightly pushing Lena back to her bedroom before she does anything drastic that she’ll regret. She heard the soft melody of Lena’s laughter and she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she started preparing their breakfast.

 

The first attack to LuthorCorp is a brazen act of terrorism. Lex’s office at the 36th floor of the LuthorCorp Tower in Metropolis was adorned with uniformed bullet holes from a machine gun. No one could’ve survived the shooting if anyone was caught in the fire, that was made clear in reports of the investigation. It was a heartbeat decision Lex made of visiting the R&D department at the basement of the building at the same time an unlabeled chopper hovered right outside of Lex’s windows and open fired.

 

“Lex!” Lena called out rushing through the crowded MCPD hallway toward her brother.

 

“Lee, thank goodness you’re here.” Lex welcomed Lena in a tight hug, he’s been so worried about Lena when he was informed about the attack.

 

“Are you okay? Do they already have a lead to the attacker? Were you able to talk to father?” Lena tirades while still holding Lex’s shoulders.

 

“I’m fine, I was at the R&D when it happened. There’s still no lead to the attacker but we have the best detectives on the case. Also, father’s on his way.” Lex explained as he tried to calm Lena down.

 

“You must be Sam?” Lex then asked turning towards the taller woman blending in the background of the department that’s on high alert.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, as my sister’s girlfriend.” Lex said almost teasingly making Lena swat his right shoulder.

 

“Teasing in the midst of a crisis, really?” Lena scolded.

 

“If you lose humor in this kind of situation, Lena. You lose at everything.” Lex chuckled, Lena heard Sam laugh along from behind her.

 

“You two will be the death of me.” Lena scoffed walking towards the one of the available chairs.

 

**…**

 

The quarterly meeting of the Association of National City’s CEOs is going to be held earlier than scheduled and instead of the original plan for it to be held at one of the Danvers Inc. properties, the recent events caused a few changes; it will be held at  the LuthorCorp Plaza. The association was founded by National City Mayor Brenda Banner to create unity and fair play with the billionaires under her governance with the best interests of National City at heart. All CEOs are expected to allot a time in their busy schedule to attend the meeting every third Wednesday of the month. This means all of the prominent names in business will be in one place, and all security measures are being taken surrounding the LuthorCorp Plaza in five-hundred meter radius albeit unknown to the residents.

 

“Apologies for the short notice about the change of schedule, everyone.” Mayor Banner started as she stood at the head of the conference table.

 

Everyone’s present, sitting face to face at the first two seats are Jeremiah Danvers and Lionel Luthor, next on both sides are Maxwell Lord and Morgan Edge and the last two to complete the long table are Cat Grant and the newest member of the association, Vladimr Sinclair.

 

“The whole city is concerned and so are we.” Cat Grant stated the obvious.

 

“That’s exactly why we’re all here today. We need to make sure that these kinds of terrorism wouldn’t escalate into a state of high risk and emergency.” Mayor Banner said directing the last part of her statement towards Jeremiah Danvers.

 

“My team with the help of the NCPD are doing the best we can to find the culprit, Mayor Banner. But as of the moment, we’re blinded.”

 

“I heard about the attack at the LuthorCorp Tower in Metropolis, Mr. Luthor.” Mayor Banner said turning towards Lionel Luthor.

 

“It’s being looked at as we speak. My children are safe and that’s what matters.”

 

“How sure are we that the same attack wouldn’t happen here?” Cat Grant scoffed.

 

“We’re not sure, but we’re taking all necessary course of action.” Lionel Luthor calmly said crossing his leg under the table before throwing Cat Grant a look the latter rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 

“Maybe the time for National City to integrate its weaponry has come, Mayor Banner. My company has recently started working on heightened security, I’m sure I can expand the coverage to the whole of National City if need be.” Maxwell Lord suggested.

 

“Heightening the security with a legion of robot policemen is going to cause distress to the residents of my city, Mr. Lord.”

 

“Mayor Banner’s right, heightening the security for something we couldn’t even see will waste time and money.” Jeremiah added.

 

“Well, I think I can sleep well at night knowing I wouldn’t have to worry about a bomb exploding inside my building or a chopper raining bullets over my head.” Morgan Edge said supporting Maxwell Lord’s suggestion.

 

“Any opinion on the matter, Mr. Sinclair?” Mayor Banner asked throwing the ball to the newbie’s court.

 

“I didn’t know a new comer has a say here.” Vladimr Sinclair smirked.

 

“We’re all CEOs here, and we all have a say about National City’s well-being.” Cat Grant confirmed.

 

“Very well, I see the intentions playing here and I agree partly on both. I mean, why not heighten the overall security gradually, involve the police department enhance their armory. Train them even to update their knowledge about the different crucial scenarios during a threat but we can never abruptly alleviate completely from our police.” Vladimr Sinclair reasoned out.

 

“The new comer has a point.” Cat Grant concluded amidst the silence the befallen the room.

 

“I see no reason why we shouldn’t do that. Do we agree on it?” Mayor Banner asked waiting for anymore protests, but nothing came.

 

“Well then, I’ll start working with the NCPD as soon as possible. Thank you all for attending this quarter’s meeting. I expect improvement in the coming days Mr. Danvers and Mr. Luthor.” Mayor Banner announced before strutting out of the conference room first. The rest of the members followed after a few necessary curtsies.

 

“No one mentioned but you attended in place of your eldest.” Lionel commented as Jeremiah himself started to leave.

 

“The same for you in place of Lex?”

 

“My son just survived an assassination attack. I’m just looking after him.”

 

“My daughter’s in her much needed holiday.” Jeremiah lied.

 

“I see we’re being singled out, Jeremiah.” Lionel said, changing the subject.

 

“That’s what I’m thinking. Yes, the attacks aren’t affecting us economically just yet but anything more than what we experienced this week would shake us. Not to mention endanger us further.”

 

“We need something to distract the people, before they become suspicious.”

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“Let’s make things interesting again. We were once a team, why don’t we bring that back.”

 

“Are you suggesting a merger, Lionel?” Jeremiah frowned, unsure whether he’s hearing the older man correctly.

 

“I’m thinking about it. But I want something more binding. More intimate for both families. More controversial for the people of National City.”

 

“My Alexandra is into women and I’m well aware that your Alexander is with Robert Lang’s daughter.”

 

“Who says anything about our first borns.” Lionel smirked

 

“Kara isn’t CEO.”

 

“So is Lena. But that can be worked out. Will you say you’re going to think about it, Jeremiah?” Lionel said offering his hand towards the Danvers, the latter paused before taking the offered hand.

 

“Danvers-Luthor Industries, Jeremiah think about all the possibilities.” Lionel said his lips stretching into a full smile.

 

“Sure, I’ll think about. I’ll let Kara know and then we’ll decide.”

 

“Good choice. I’ll tell Angelina tonight. Then maybe we can have a formal family dinner by Friday?”

 

“I think we can. Have a good day, Lionel.” Jeremiah nodded.

 

“You too, Jeremiah.”

 

**…**

 

The sun is setting and Kara’s a few rounds away from completing her afternoon run so she decided to speed up. She has her heart monitor attached to her thumb and her headphones on, she’s currently listening to some indie pop song the usual kind of music you’d hear on a road trip but Kara doesn’t care about her taste of music as of the moment. She just wants to stop thinking, she promised Alex that she’d be a call away if she’s needed but she still hasn’t answered any of Alex’s call since the take off. Alex has also been texting her non-stop, her messages ranges from updates of where they are to getting angry at Kara for not picking up. Kara has so much in her head right now that it drains her energy to deal with anything else. She wants to be angry at Alex for being stupid and leaving her here alone, but she also can’t because Alex deserves to be happy.

 

But Kara still doesn’t understand the need for a merger with a foreigner that’s to be fulfilled in marriage. She can’t connect the attacks to whatever Jeremiah has done or if the attacks were by chance connected to the Sinclairs. Kara’s rounding down the corner back to the starting point when her mind started to think again, instantly getting so worked up that she has to stop to take a breath. That’s when she realized her playlist has stopped playing because of Jeremiah’s incoming call. Kara took a deep breath before taking it. She hasn’t reached out to either Jeremiah and Eliza since last week, since the last time she was at home, since Jeremiah accused her of being involved on Alex’s kidnapping.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Kara, your mother and I need to talk to you. Can you drop by for dinner?” Jeremiah said, his tone was both neutral and commanding. He didn’t think it would be appropriate to apologize to his daughter after their last encounter.

 

“I’ve got plans.”

 

“This is a family affair.”

 

“Is this about Alex?”

 

“No, it’s about you.” Jeremiah said in a hard tone, already losing his patience. Kara heavily sigh.

 

“Fine. I’ll be there.” Kara shortly answered and ended the call.

 

Kara was already on her way to her car, parked on the side of the road when her phone vibrated it was a text message from an unknown number.

 

**_I hope you know what you’re doing, Kara. Keep her safe._ **

 

Kara abruptly stopped halfway out of the park, she scanned the vicinity there are a lot of people walking from different directions who’re on their phones. Kara then took a screenshot of the message and the number and sent them to Winn.

 

 **_Checking._ ** Was all Winn said as Kara got inside car.

 

Kara took her time getting home and preparing for the dinner. She wants to be prepared for how the conversation with her parents will pan out. She’s also bothered by Winn’s lack of results. Kara decided to call Alex when she got inside her car again.

 

“Kara! Thank God. I thought you’d abandon me.” Alex instantly answered as if she’s been sitting in front of her phone all day waiting for Kara’s call.

 

“Sorry, Al. Been a tough couple of days.” Kara sighed, hearing her sister’s voice quickly eases her tensed shoulders.

 

“How’s your wound? And how’s everything there?”

 

“Maggie did good, the wound is healing fast. Eliza gave me some kind of ointment she made to prevent it from scarring.”

 

“That’s good to hear. And?” Alex asked immediately catching Kara on sifting through her answers.

 

“Jeremiah accused me of being involved in your kidnapping, we argued. I haven’t been in the house since last week and this afternoon he called me, he said he and Eliza need to talk to me about some family matter.”

 

“Is there still a search party after us?”

 

“Yes, J’onn wouldn’t stop looking for you, despite the attacks.”

 

“What attacks?”

 

“One of the laboratory was bombed and Jeffrey’s researches were stolen. Jeremiah’s intensifying security and both search and rescue. Are you hiding well?”

 

“Yeah, we’re in a secluded island somewhere in the Pacific, but we’re planning to taking a boat back somewhere near, for when you need me.”

 

“Don’t - don’t come back just yet. I received a text threat a while ago about you. Well it was directed to me but it said I should keep you safe. What do you know about the Sinclairs?”

 

“Nothing, they’re known for their weapons technology is all. But I did their background checks and I could find nothing related to us.”

 

“Do you think they’re behind the attacks?”

 

“I’m not sure but I don’t think so, Vladimr’s dad’s roommate in college and they’re frat brothers.”

 

“Do you think the Luthors?”

 

“It’s a pretty low move for the Luthors. They won’t stoop down to that level.”

 

“I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t know these people and how they work, Alex.”

 

“I’m sorry, Kar.” Alex offered and then there as silence.

 

“I’m near the house, be careful okay? Update me.”

 

“You too honey. I will. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too.” Kara said as she park in front of their house. Eliza’s not waiting for her at the porch as she expected still, she got out of the car and walked straight up to the house and rang the doorbell.

 

“Miss Kara, good evening. Your parents are in the dining room, waiting for you.”

 

“Thank you, Eden.” Kara timidly smiled as she walked the stretch of the mansion to the dining hall. She can already hear a low chatter from the outside, which stopped when she stepped in the doorway of the room.

 

“Sorry I’m late.” Kara greeted, Eliza stood up from her seat to give her a hug before motioning her to take the sit at her father’s left hand side. The servers simultaneously arrived once Kara has settled. Jeremiah remained silent.

 

“What am I here for?” Kara asked looking directly to Jeremiah.

 

“You’re getting married.” Jeremiah shortly answered looking Kara straight in the eyes.

 

**…**

 

“The clean up and renovation will start tomorrow, so I guess I’ll have to work from home.” Lex laughed. Lex and Lana and Lena and Sam are currently in a double date. It’s been a week since the incident and everything is just going back to normal for them.

 

“You can work from my home.” Lana innocently offered making Lex and Lena exchange look and giggle.

 

“You two are just the worst.” Sam scolded, she’s now well aware of the endless inside jokes and witty banter between the siblings after spending almost the whole week with both of them, since Lena wouldn’t want Lex out of her sight after the assassination attempt. Sam wasn’t prepared for how clingy the Luthor children are to each other.

 

“Sure, I could work from your home, or Lena’s home.” Lex nodded, it’s a wonder why Lex Luthor doesn’t have his own home apart from the Luthor Mansion and Sam didn’t stop herself asking about it.

 

“Why are you homeless?” Sam mocked, making Lex think for a second.

 

“It’s by choice. I need to be mobile; always travelling for business trips so I don’t have a reason to have one place to stay when I won’t be able to use it much anyway.” Lex shrugged.

 

“The truth is, he’s scared of being alone. He gets so lonely.” Lena snorted, earning a look of betrayal from Lex, which made Lana laugh. The conversations and glass refills went on until it was late, Lex is going to spend the night with Lana and Lena’s going to stay at Sam’s. It was a perfect way to end a perfect night for Lena. Everything about tonight has been calm and warm and reassuring that they’re okay and they’re still going to be.

 

“You had a good time?” Sam asked as they got inside Sam’s car. Lena smiled and hummed a yes.

 

“Are you sure you’re letting Lex have a sleepover?” Sam teased making Lena laugh.

 

“He’s a good boy. He’s going to be okay. We raised him well.” Lena played along.

 

“Oh we’re parents now.” Sam laughed, “I’m gonna name the next baby, Ruby.” Sam winked. Lena took Sam’s hand and kissed the back of it.

 

“Ruby, it is.” Lena agreed lightheartedly, she loves how easy it is to be with Sam. The care, the security, the assurance; Lena was seldom taken care off when she was younger, she was taught that independence is the way to be and she’s quite glad she was raised that way, for now she can cherish what’s given to her more. Comfortable silence filled the car as they drove to Sam’s place. Lena doesn’t need small talk fillers with Sam. Sam understands how Lena’s brain works long before they started dating, Lena understands now how it feels to date your best friend and the people who already did before are right about it. They’re at the last stop light before Sam’s block when Lena’s phone rang, it was Lex.

 

“Lex?”

 

“Lena, dad called.”

 

“And?”

 

“He told me about his plan for a merger, and he wants you to carry out the deal.”

 

“Merger?” Lena parroted the most significant word in Lex’s sentence as she straightens up on her sit, dropping Sam’s hand in the process.

 

“Father’s marrying you off to carry out the merger, I still don’t know all the details but I need you to prepare. I think you should go to National City as soon as possible.”

 

“I’ll call him now.” Lena said before ending the call.

 

“What’s up?” Sam worried.

 

“Are we still in Metropolis? I suddenly feel like I’m at some patriarchal _bullshit_ land.”


	4. The Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's first meeting.

It’s eight o’clock in the morning and Kara’s sweating through her muscle tee doing a hundred push ups before her kickboxing session. It’s a Friday, Kara’s workout day with her trainer Mike. Kara needs something or even someone to punch, and Mike of the trainers is one willing victim. Kara’s someone who loves to be physical for fun. Her tactile nature made it easier for her to ace hand-eye coordination. She’s highly trained with the different kinds of martial arts and weapons because of their family’s military connections, and the number of training classes she took during those spring and summer breaks; so it would be a wrong move to underestimate her strength and capabilities.

 

Kara was even physically tested by Jeremiah before she took a short track private military classes with her godfather, J’onn. The test measured Kara’s overall physical prowess and her genetically acquired lean muscular physique showed above average strength, agility, speed, and power. The reason why Kara decided to put so much effort training herself on close quarters combat, kickboxing, muay thai, and Kung Fu principles, it has became her hobby. The one thing the current chaos in her life wouldn’t touch.

 

Since Alex did the stupidest thing of falling in love, and eloping; Kara’s life has been in disarray. Kara’s a fan of routines, especially the ones that don’t involve being around her parents often. Kara understood Jeremiah’s frustration about the fruitless search for Alex, he’s been clear about it when he took out his anger to J’onn over the phone one too many times than necessary. But what Kara didn’t expect is for Jeremiah to focus his wrath towards her and the topic of last night’s dinner was the worst thing Jeremiah could’ve ever done to Kara. He wants Kara to marry the elusive daughter of their mortal business enemy. Kara would never understand the political aspect of the merger being a marriage instead of just buying shares and whatnot. For Kara, it’s more of Jeremiah’s way of punishing her because he still thinks Kara’s somewhat connected to Alex’s perfect escape from her duties as a Danvers.

 

Jeremiah has given her until tonight at their first formal dinner with the Luthors after 50 years, to accept the fact that she’ll be the Alexandra Danvers replacement for the rest of her life. The last dinner that happened between the two clans was when the first Danvers and Luthor patriarchs talked about who’s going to be the CEO of then Danvers-Luthor Industries. Jeffrey Danvers and Lucas Luthor were college roommates, best friends, and business partners 50 years ago. When their company was aggressively rising from scratch the need to elect the CEO arose and none of the two founding fathers wanted to back down from power. It was Jeffrey who broke them apart, he pulled out all of his shares and decided to cut all ties with Lucas. He started his own company three years later and solely competed with the newly renamed LuthorCorp.

 

Kara could only imagine the amount of tension she’s going to be put through later tonight so she decided she needed to release her own tensions first. Kara’s workouts are highly intense for any normal human beings, she designed her own regimen because once she starts she wants nothing more but to turn her brain off from everything and just let her instincts do the work.

 

“Ready Danvers?” Mike of the trainers asked with a sly smile after Kara pushes herself up from the ground concluding her 100th repetition.

 

“Get me my gears and I might kick your ass -  literally, again.” Kara scoffed, she wipes the sweat from her face with the hem of her own shirt unintentionally showing off her chiseled abs. She absentmindedly took her bottle of water and finished it off before turning to face Mike who didn’t move an inch to get her gears.

 

“Mike! Gears! One more stare and I’ll have you arrested.” Kara exasperated, Mike just laughed her off. Mike’s okay, though he has no knowledge about the concept of “no”. He has asked Kara out more than a couple of times over the year Kara has joined their gym and he’d received more than a couple of no as well. Kara being the usual understanding person she is, gives him far too many chances. Besides, what could Kara’s expertise couldn’t fix, right? She once pulled an uppercut too strong that it threw Mike off and knocked him out, so Kara’s safe; though she doesn’t always want to resort to violence each time.

 

“Under what grounds?”

 

“Staring.”

 

“Free country.”

 

“Not in my city, Manuel.” Kara snorts, intentionally mentioning a wrong name because she can. And she knows how much that irritates Mike.

 

“It’s Mike, okay. Mike.”  _ Yep, poor boy. _

 

“Yeah, whatever. Box!” Kara hollered after putting her gloves and Mike scrambled to put on his defenses, he’s learned a whole lot from not letting a Danvers pull an uppercut on you with your guards down. It’s a lonely picture, he knows that now.

 

“Wow! Wow. Mind your punches Danvers. Human here.” Mike protested when Kara’s punches became increasingly aggressive right of the bat.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do. Can’t keep up? I think Vasquez can handle me.” Kara shrugged, stopping the punched and putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Fine, okay. Geez. Can’t take a joke.” Mike pouted, Kara cringed.

 

“Not. Cute. Man-uel. Stop. Whining.” Kara said each word with emphasis punctuating them with a punch-kick combo.

 

After three hours, Kara was all done for her Friday workout. Now she still has 3 hours before the dinner that was supposed to happen around 8 in the evening but the youngest Luthor had an emergency that they all needed to adjust for to accommodate her at 9. Kara’s starting to despise the woman she’s never met, but if she proves to be a total pain in the ass, Kara might as well prepare to be a pain of Lena’s ass too.  _ This could be exciting.  _ A whole lifetime of suffering, just a Kara Danvers’ favorite.

 

Kara put on a black sleeveless turtleneck that’s tucked into her matching skin hugging black leather skirt. She was dressed for a bar night out and not a formal dinner with the patriarchs of the two biggest companies in National City and their wives, but Kara could care less. Besides she plans to stop by one of her bars nearest to where the dinner will be - the Danvers family home to be exact.

 

Kara was driving a midnight colored Ferrari Lusso when she arrived at The Palace, which is already booming at seven in the evening. Rave starts early at The Palace and ends too late and that’s exactly what the patrons love about it, that’s why a pool of strangers parted only for Kara Danvers who cleared her throat when she stopped by the crowded entrance.

 

Kara floored everybody and owned the place, both figuratively and literally. Every bouncer straightens his back when Kara passes by holding all of them with a wave of a finger. Kara stomped towards her reserved booth by the corner of the bar that has the greatest view of the dance floor. A waiter instantly arrived with her usual drink at hand and Kara’s actually pretty impressed. She hasn’t eaten anything aside from a green tossed salad she found in her fridge when she got home after the gym but she doesn’t want to ruin her appetite for the dinner, so she risked her liver instead.

 

The DJ started playing one of Kara’s favorite songs, Wicked Games by The Weeknd and her eyes instantly darted to the dance floor. Someone out there will dance to that song and Kara’s in the mood to eye somebody, anyone really. Kara’s right, among the crowd of writhing bodies to the tune of an unfaithful sex song there she is moving her hips spot on to all the right beat. She’s clearly on the right path of being drunk, Kara can see the lousy footing but the woman’s movements were sure and  _ fucking  _ sexy.

 

_ Bring your love baby, I could bring my shame _

_ Bring the drugs baby, I could bring my pain _

_ I got my heart right here _

_ I got my scars right here _

 

The song continued in the background as Kara finishes her drink before shutting her brain off. This is the way Kara is, she turns off her brain every time she’s about to do something stupid, like the uppercut that knocked Mike out. Like when she decided to do as Jeremiah said while she’s at the gym earlier or like now with the one thought she has in her mind. The woman Kara’s intently watching noticed her strut confidently towards the dance floor. Kara pulled the woman by her wrist towards the washrooms and pinned her to the nearest wall.

 

“I thought you’d never make a move. Took you long enough.” The woman smirked, Kara’s lips quipped.

 

_ Listen, ma, I’ll give you all I got _

_ Get me off of this, I need confidence in me _

_ Listen, ma, I’ll give you all of me _

_ Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself  _

 

Kara pushed the woman harder against the wall as she grazed the woman’s sharp jawline with her lips, down her neck before sucking on the woman’s pulse point. Kara’s senses were suddenly cradled by a hint of sweat along with traces of lavender and rosemary. Kara sharply inhaled before she pulled herself away. The woman groaned and tried pulling Kara back to her again but Kara stopped her.

 

_ So tell me you love _

_ Only for tonight, only for tonight _

_ Even though you don’t love me _

_ Just tell me you love me _

_ I’ll give you what I need, i’ll give you all of me _

_ Even though you don’t love me _

 

“What’s your name?” Kara asked the brunette.

 

“Katie.” The woman smirked looking at Kara clearly wanting more, her dark green eyes say it all. But Kara has to go.

 

“I’m sorry for being an ass, Katie. But I have to go.” Kara said before straightening up.

 

“What, like you have a curfew?” Katie snorts fixing herself.

 

“No, tonight’s my engagement party.” Kara plainly said before turning away from the beautiful woman. This Lena Luthor better be drop dead gorgeous if she’s letting a dime go just for her.

 

_ Let me see you dance _

_ I love to watch you dance _

_ Take you down another level _

_ Get you dancing with the Devil _

 

Kara walked straight to the parking lot and got inside her car. She was thinking maybe it wasn’t too late to back out from the mess her parents and Alex made. For a moment she thought of being selfish, but it only lasted until the picture of a widely smiling Alex with Maggie in a beach at Cape Cod resurfaces in her mind. Alex loves Maggie too much for her to turn her back to money, privileges, and even her family, and they’ve been dating for only six months before eloping. Kara could only imagine having that now. But if this is the price she should pay for letting Alex have her happiness, she’s a hundred percent willing to do so. At least, Kara can say one of the Danvers children is truly happy. Kara heavily sighed before starting her car, Eliza’s buzzing her phone far too many times in the last hour now, so she really has to go and make one more right decision.

 

**…**

 

If Lena Luthor has super strength she’s positive that the entire way from the entrance up to her father’s office at the highest floor of their corporate tower would be filled with stiletto-sized holes, what with the unnecessary pressure Lena’s putting onto her clacking Louboutins. She shouldn’t be here; in this hell hole of a city that is National City. Lena should be anywhere but here, she’s not even supposed to be here. She should be with Sam enjoying Maldives or sunbathing Honolulu (as if she even likes the sun, she’d love to do it anyway if it means she wouldn’t be where she is right now) before going back to work in Metropolis where their company’s biggest R&D is located. Lena Luthor is a genius engineer and scientist, she shouldn’t be dealing with the petty politics of the corporate world.

 

Lex is the one adept to that messy side of their business, his charm and his way of maneuvering and manipulating the game are exemplary. Lena has the skill-set fit for the job, but she exudes enigma and intimidation. Lena Luthor has little to no charm around old white men whose mindsets are still stuck in the 1950s where women aren’t supposed to be anywhere else but the kitchen. Not to say that Lena hates the kitchen, Lena’s a great cook especially when she has the time for it but that’s beside the point. The point here is, she shouldn’t be here waiting for her father to finish the call with that Jeremiah Danvers about this atrocity of a business deal they’re about to venture on.

 

“Angelina, please do sit down.” Lionel greeted Lena soon as he ended the call, he put a gentle tap on Lena’s shoulder and the youngest Luthor gave in and sat in front of her father’s CEO worktable.

 

“Father, I do not expect to be bothered about work for the next three weeks, but here we are.” Lena said in a monotone.

 

“Oh loosen up, dearest. Today’s a good day. We are finally expanding business with the worst of our competition. What’s not to like?”

 

“Everything, father. Everything about this merger. Are we losing market? Are we losing stocks and shareholders? Why do we need a merger? And why do I need to be in the cul-de-sac?”

 

“Of course we are not. But consider this as a preventive measure. With the kind of aggression we are experiencing now from the Sinclairs, plus the attacks from whoever they are; it’s only a matter of time till we need to take action. Your mother is right, we need all the allies we can get within reach, and for the Danvers - closer. Did you hear about them almost perfecting the formula for creating a genetic offspring from two parents, whether they’re a heterosexual couple or not? Imagine the possibilities, Lena!” Lionel explained, the way he always does when he’s a hundred percent sure he’s right about something. Like how Lex is as well, oozing with confidence and bravado; Lena sometimes hates it.

 

“Yes, father I’ve heard about such breakthrough but they’re going to experience problems with the offspring's genetic make up once - but I am not going to discuss about that right now. Also, Sam has a company of her own, you want me to marry a company, I’d gladly marry Sam.” Lena blabbered, she’s not even at the stage where she’s ready to settle down or if she’s a hundred percent sure she’d want to marry Sam in the future yet, because they’re only dating for a month or two. But she’d absolutely would rather marry her best friend than some stranger from the clan they used to resent with all the atoms of their being. Lena’s eyes widen when she sees her father gurgle into laughter from what she said. She’s never seen Lionel laugh like this since she was a child; and for him to burst like this is something that scares Lena a shitload. Her father’s going crazy, maybe the things happening here has already taken their toll on him. While Lena’s absurdly concerned about her father’s mental health, Lionel spoke again.

 

“Listen to reason Lena, you can’t marry a company that you’ll only devour. You need one that’s as strong as you are. And unfortunately honey, Sam’s company is nothing compared to the Danvers. Sam’s not even the CEO, yet.” Lionel said, Lena was taken aback.

 

“Father -”

 

“I’m sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to be rude to Samantha. I appreciate her efforts in keeping you in check and happy. But let’s face it. This isn’t something that’ll last forever is it, Angelina?” Lionel dismissed, as if what she and Sam has is nothing but a summer fling. Lena has been fortunate enough for Lionel to be accepting when she came out as a lesbian back on her last Christmas break from boarding school. Lena was lucky at least one of her parents are accepting enough, because Lilian was whole different story. When Lena introduced Sam to her father in one of Lionel’s many trips to Metropolis just to visit Lena and have lunch with her before he flew to the other side of the world for a business trip, Lena almost thought Sam passed her father’s standards but she’s never been so wrong. Lionel didn’t care about her relationship, at least not when their business is at stake.

 

“I am not going to marry a stranger, father.” Lena dignified.

 

“You know a thing or two about Kara. She’s not a stranger.”

 

“So you’re first name basis with the Danvers now?” Lena sarcastically snorts.

 

“I’m done explaining myself, this is for yours and the company’s own good, Lena. I have your best interest at heart.”

 

“No father, you know nothing.” Lena said before standing up to storm off. But Lionel was quick to stop her.

 

“Now don’t do anything stupid, I have my word with Jeremiah that we’re going to have dinner with them, for the Danvers and Luthors to finally reacquaint with each other. Lex is bringing Lana.”

 

“Good! So could I bring Sam too?” Lena scoffed. Lionel looked at her with tenderness and she knows he’s only doing this when he wants something and wants it so bad.

 

“Lena, please don’t make it harder for us than it already is. Kara already agreed with the deal.”

 

“Why is she a robot? Why would she agree to something so sick?”

 

“Because she doesn’t want to lose her power. That’s someone you should look up to.”

 

“I already hate her.”

 

“Lena - there’s no point at hating Kara without knowing her first.”

 

“I see a point to hate her and I’ll do exactly that,and f this means a lot to you father, I’d do it. But I’ll do it my way.” Lena said before walking towards the door.

 

“Remember, dinner. And whatever you say your way is, divorce isn’t an option.” Lionel confirmed making Lena half run out of the office. Yes, for a billionaire, Lionel Luthor is a very traditional man. Divorce is never an option to leave his wife Lilian. Even after everything she did to Lena when she was growing up. The only solution Lionel thought to save Lena from abuse and his marriage is for Lena to be sent to boarding school and pampering Lilian in the process, agreeing to everything she wants.

 

**…**

 

Samantha Arias, is the COO of Spheerical Industries. It started as her thesis for her double major in Economics; after passing the presentation and oral defense, Sam’s professor advised her to push for the idea. According to her, Sam’s excellent knowledge in both science and economics could play a huge part in the success of the company if she were to start it as soon as possible. Upon hearing about Sam’s thesis, Jack her cousin decided he could provide the money to fund much of it, hence, the name. Samantha didn’t care about the company’s name not being hers, she only cared about its growth and the change it can do to the greater good. It’s safe to say that she did almost all of the work in their company, from the R&D to the financing aspect; Sam is a force to be reckoned with business wise, she’s been hailed as the number one youngest business owners in Metropolis two years ago. Their company’s known for their most recent work (also, yet to be the most successful), the nanobots that’ll help revolutionize the healing processes of the human body. But Metropolis is considerably smaller than National City and much younger so to speak. So Sam and Jack’s company is still considered a bud in the world of Danvers and Luthors.

 

Sam is working on her laptop when she heard the hotel door open. Lena’s back from her father’s office and she’s pretty pissed; Sam knows that because Lena’s quiet when she removed her heels by the foyer, she’s quiet when she started removing her jewelries, she’s quiet when she let her hair fall from the tight bun, Lena’s insanely quiet when her mind is raging, stressed, and most of the time thinking. Sam let her be as she disappeared to the bedroom and came out wearing nothing but her over-sized hoodie from the night before. Sam didn’t pack much for this emergency trip to National City mainly because they don’t plan on staying. Lena has a research to finish and Sam has a company to run in Metropolis. Sam thought this is just some cruel joke Lena’s father is trying to get her to visit him in his kingdom but maybe this time, Sam’s wrong.

 

“Ready to tell me what happened?” Sam softly asked when she offered Lena her arms open for a cuddle. Lena instantly crawled the space between them in the couch and let herself be cradled by Sam.

 

“It was a death sentence. Do you think if I am the CEO my father would let me off the hook?” Lena whined.

 

“It’s that bad?”

 

“It’s that final.” Lena said, even her tone has finality in it that Sam wasn’t prepared to hear.

 

“What are you planning to do?” Sam asked, she emphasized the  _ you  _ of the sentence more than she should and Lena caught that. Lena deeply sighed burying her face on the crook of Sam’s neck.

 

“I’ll get us out of this.”

 

“Out? I thought it was a death sentence, you can’t get out of a death sentence Lena. Unless I mean when you - you know, die.” Sam teased making Lena giggle. It was the worst joke she’d ever pull off but Lena gets it, like always.

 

“The marriage is the easiest way for a merger to happen, once we get married everything we own change into conjugal properties.”

 

“But you haven’t acquired anything yet as a married couple, how are the companies going to be - oh - ” Sam countered only to suddenly realize what Lena and Kara’s parents have in stored for them.

 

“Yeah, they’re going to transfer the companies to our names once we’re married.” Lena concluded.

 

“That’s cruel.”

 

“What’s even worse? Divorce isn’t a way out.” Lena sarcastically chuckled.

 

“Oh, honey.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s only for show. You know how invested the people of National City are to us, we’re just going to give them a shit show.”

 

“They’re too invested to you guys their choices dictates your companies’ markets. That’s how invested they are. This is all so wrong.”

 

“I know, I wish we can just go back to Metropolis and forget about all this.”

 

“But we can’t, especially when your father has already decided he knows better.”

 

“I’m sorry for putting you through all this, know that you have the choice to leave Sam. I wouldn't want you to suffer with me.” Lena said looking up to Sam.

 

“You’d need me now, more than ever.” Sam said, stating a fact. Lena cupped her cheek and pulled herself up to kiss Sam and the latter smiled through it. Sam would never understand how it works with Lena no matter how complicated things can get. She just wants Lena, and as long as Lena wants her just the same, she’d be there for her.

 

“You want to eat something?” Sam asked when she heard Lena’s stomach growl, they laughed.

 

“I do, please. Also, there’s going to be a dinner tonight.” Lena spilled when Sam was about to take the phone to call for room service.

 

“Then we might work on something for Miss Danvers.” Sam smirked, Lena frowned.

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“First, tell them you’re going to be late. Then we’re going to plan how you’ll make the worst first impression of all.” Sam dignified and Lena laughed.

 

“I think I have enough qualities to be unlikable, first thing’s first, I’m a Luthor.” Lena jokes laying flat on her back to stretch, her hoodie hitching up showing her well defined stomach.

 

“If you don’t stop that and pull your shirt down, I’ll have you for early dinner.” Sam grunted.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.” Lena winked, Sam just shook her head before dialing room service.

 

**…**

 

“There you are, I’ve been calling you and texting you in the last hour and you didn’t even pick up or texted me back.”

 

“And good evening to you too, mom.” Kara almost sarcastically said before giving her mother a kiss on the head.

 

“What are you wearing? Of all the times you’re going to dress like going to a party, you decided that tonight is one of those nights? The Luthors are already inside waiting for you.” Eliza continued to scold as Kara walked past her towards the dining hall.

 

“Go upstairs and change.” Eliza said holding Kara’s arm in protest.

 

“I don’t have clothes here.” Kara reminded her. Eliza then pulled Kara to face her, tugging Kara’s tight bun in the process letting her gold locks down in a wavy waterfall.

 

“What the - ” Kara started, but Eliza was quick to cover her mouth.

 

“If you’re going to be hard headed, go be hard headed in your time alone with Lena, not when her parents are around. The Danvers are respectable, Kara.”

 

“Not to forget, perfect.” Kara said rolling her eyes at her mom.

 

“Suck it up and let’s go.” Eliza ordered as she led the way towards the dining hall. The two door entrance was already closed, so the attention all turned towards them when Eliza opened the doors for them. Kara confidently walked towards her father’s side of the table.

 

“Good evening, everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Kara said lacking enthusiasm before bending a bit to place a kiss on her father’s cheek. The Danvers are respectable, polished, a picture of a perfect family. Alex and Kara are raised to always kiss their parents when they’re arriving from or leaving for school, and though it was uncalled for Kara did exactly that.

 

“No worries, Kara. You’re here now.” Jeremiah said plastering a fake smile, his eyes telling Kara that they’ll surely have a talk after the dinner.

 

Kara then walked towards the only empty seat at the table. Both fathers are seated right across each other at both ends. Eliza’s seated on Jeremiah’s right hand side, same as Lillian on Lionel’s. Lex, the eldest child is seated on Lionel’s left hand side, beside him is Lana his girlfriend and then finally, the woman Kara is assigned to be seated right across to for the duration of the whole dinner; Lena. The woman was dressed like how Kara imagined - no not exactly imagined - thought she would be dressed; hair in a tight bun, black long sleeved shirt folded just below the elbow and a colorful skirt, Kara guessed it to be hand-painted by the artist himself, Kara almost immediately rolled her eyes. Kara gracefully sits down as the silence envelopes them.

 

“Kara nice of you to be here tonight. I’d like you to finally meet my daughter. Angelina.” Lionel said finally breaking the silence, Kara looked directly towards Lionel with a quip of her lips.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Mr. Luthor. Same with you, Angelina?” Kara said, she looked at Lena at the last part of her sentence, seeing a cringe from behind the curt smile the woman gave her.

 

“Just call me by my nickname.” Lena deeply husked, her Irish accent fully present. Kara nodded in response.

 

“Nice to meet you, Kara. I’m Lex and this is Lana.”

 

“Nice to meet you both.” Kara genuinely smiled.

 

“Now the curtsies are out of the way, maybe we can talk about the wedding and the subsequent merger?” Lilian said, Lionel smiled towards her direction before directing his eyes towards Jeremiah. Kara felt like she’s been transported back to 50 years ago. The Tale of the Last Supper between Jeffrey and Lucas is an all time favorite family story during gatherings. Kara felt awkward; they were raised to despise the Luthors even without getting to know them or meeting them at the very least; but now she’s face to face with the whole family.

 

“It’s always better to talk with food around, I suggest we wait a bit.” Eliza said flashing her winning smile. She always does that, even to Alex and Kara back when they were young - over-eager children wanting dessert before anything else. Eliza would say something serious and commanding before punctuating it with her billion-dollar smile. Kara slightly smiled before catching a glimpse of someone looking at her from across the table.  Kara pursed her lips before shifting her eyes towards Lena who didn’t remove her eyes from Kara. Kara’s unconscious crinkle showed and Lena frowned back and raised an eyebrow. Kara then break into her own billion-dollar smile before tipping her champagne flute towards Lena, the latter rolled her eyes in disgust.

 

The food arrived in succession, it’s a 10-course meal and Kara’s sure it was Eliza’s way of showing off. The arrival of the food, eases the situation at hand. Kara’s stomach gurgled with delight when she saw majority of her favorite foods being served. She throw a look at Eliza, who’s already looking at her. Kara smiled and nodded. Eliza might be bribing her with food to behave but her stomach right at this moment isn’t complaining.

 

After the first course, Jeremiah cleared his throat and raised his glass. “I propose a toast, for the reconciliation and for the new beginning that awaits our families.”

 

“For new beginnings.” Lionel affirmed raising his own glass, and the rest of them followed suit.

 

“Now, should we agree to follow the traditional principle of acquiring conjugal properties once our daughters are married?” Lillian instantly asked once the toast was done.

 

“That’s what we’re thinking, since we’re equals, a prenuptial agreement wouldn’t even be necessary.” Jeremiah nodded, looking at Eliza for any protest; Eliza just smiled at her husband giving Jeremiah’s hand on top of the table.

 

Kara made it a task for her attention to wander around her but Lena. After her parents, she turned her head towards Lex and Lana who are sitting closely to each other, whispering and almost giggly about what they’re talking about. Kara confirmed that Lex found her Maggie in Lana, when Lana reached out towards Lex’s hand and Lex instantly raised their hands against his lips, kissing the back of Lana’s hand.

 

The Luthors are known for being a strict and composed family. They are never seen with emotions to be exact, the total opposite of the Danvers when they’re amidst public eyes. The Danvers grew accustomed to accommodating the press in their lives, but not the Luthors. It’s a once in a blue moon kind of thing for anyone of them to initiate a press conference or allow an exclusive interview but when Lex was confirmed to be taking office, succeeding his father, a few significant changes were done. Lex sought Miss Grant’s, (Catherine Jane Grant, or National City’s Queen of All Media to be exact) attention on the biggest announcement the Luthors will have in years, after the controversy about Lena in their abusive home.

 

The remembrance of the story made Kara turned towards Lena’s silent existence in front of her. Lena was minding her own business, even counting her peas maybe before taking momentary sips of her fifth or sixth glass of  _ pinot noir.  _ Lena must have felt someone staring so she fidgeted before looking up to Kara, who broke her stare to finish her glass of wine. The server instantly refilled Kara’s glass the moment she put it down on the table.

 

“Kara, do you already have any plans for the wedding?” Lillian suddenly asked startling Kara, causing her to knock her own glass. Kara’s never the clumsy type, what with all the training she’d been doing all her life. Kara has no idea what just happened but the same server was suddenly beside her handing her an ample amount of paper towels.

 

“I’m sorry for catching you off guard, Kara.” Lillian teased with a knowing smile, Kara laughed along.

 

“I’m so sorry. I’ll pay for the table cloth, mother.” Kara offered trying to buy herself some time before answering Lillian’s question. Kara caught a glimpse of Lena’s amusement as she dries herself up.

 

“Don’t worry about it, dear.” Eliza chuckled.

 

“I - uhh - I think Lena would want to have a say on that, what do you think Lena?” Kara backfired, making Lena’s smirk disappear.

 

“You agreed to the wedding first, so I’m thinking you have better plans than me. I don’t even want to - ” Lena said before she was interrupted when Lex cleared his throat.

 

“I think what my sister’s trying to say is, she’s going to think about what she actually wanted for the wedding, Kara.” Lex offered with his most genuine smile before throwing a glare at his sister.

 

“Sure, I mean we have time.” Kara shrugged irking a part of Lena’s consciousness. She couldn’t take Kara’s nonchalance about the adversity they are in and she knows she wouldn’t be able to live or even like someone who has no backbone; who’s only after the stability of their business enough for her to fake a marriage.

 

“If you will excuse me, this  _ pinot noir  _ is soaking through me. I’ll be back in a sec.” Kara suddenly excused herself before standing up and exiting. The conversation with Jeremiah and Lionel continues like nothing happened.

 

Kara instantly darted towards the stairs up their rooms, she checked her phone as well as she climbed the steps. Eliza made her leave her phone before stepping inside the dining hall earlier, like Eliza always does when they’re having family dinners. There were a couple of texts from Winn and James asking her where she is, and one from Alex wishing her good luck about the dinner. Kara instantly dialed Alex’s number.

 

“Hello, Kar? All done?” Alex instantly answered at first ring like she's always done since the eloping incident.

 

“No, they’re still downstairs. I’m changing clothes.” Kara explained, as she slipped inside her room.

 

“What? Why?” Alex concerned, Kara tracing panic rising from her sister. She remembers when Alex used to panic when she comes home from school clothes dirty and wounded because of a brawl.

 

“I spilled wine on myself, that’s why.”

 

“Since when did you become clumsy, Kara?” Alex exasperated, Kara can’t help but laugh.

 

“Don’t blame me, Lillian Luthor suddenly asked me what I plan for the wedding, duh!” Kara backfired as she rummaged her old closet for any decent clothes she could wear back to the dinner. Fortunately, Kara found a new set of a silk deep red dress shirt and a dark grey slacks still sealed and hanging at the front most part of her closet. She doesn’t know how the pair got inside her closet but she’s thankful Eliza might have foreseen her first showcase of clumsiness in history tonight and prepared for the worst.

 

“Well, do you have any clothes left there? I mean decent ones?” Alex snorted.

 

“Actually, Eliza is a seer, she’s prepared. I have new clothes here.” Kara laughed.

 

“Thank God. Anyway, don’t let them wait too long.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I wish I could help.”

 

“I wish you’re here. I mean not in my situation, but just here. I’m sure it’s going to be easier.”

 

“I’m really sorry, Kar.”

 

“I know, I understand.”

 

“Call me after?”

 

“Will do. Bye.”

 

“Thank you. I love you Kar.” Alex said, for the first time since Kara graduated college. Alex has stopped being verbal in her affection since she became CEO of Danvers Inc., and she did actually catch Kara off guard.

 

“I know. I love you too.” Kara said before ending the call. Kara finished dressing up before she went out of the room to rejoin the dinner.

 

All attention darted towards her opening the door again, Eliza instantly smiled seeing her wearing the chosen clothes for her. Kara retakes her place in front of Lena who’s now having creme brulee for dessert; Lena paid her no attention and she didn’t budge about it as well.

 

“Just in time Kara, we’re talking about Paris for the wedding.” Lex said trying to engage her in the conversation because Lena clearly isn’t having any of it.

 

“Why Paris?” Kara asked, a little too straightforward. “I don’t mean to be rude, I’m just curious.” Kara tried smiling, Lex exhaled before he started telling her about a younger Lena anecdote.

 

“She doesn’t have to know about that, Lex.” Lena said stopping Lex mid-sentence.

 

“Lena -” Lillian called her out immediately.

 

“No mother, I’m not having any of this nonsense.” Lena said before standing up from her chair and storming out of the dining hall. Everybody’s attention shifted on Kara. Why does it suddenly has to be her responsibility to take an angry stomping child back and be mature again. Kara, left with no other choice, stood up to follow Lena outside.

 

She found Lena by the veranda facing the expanse of the unused plot of land behind the Danvers mansion, looking over the rails.  _ Is she that desperate to get out of here that she’s willing to endure broken bones and internal bleeding once she jumps?  _ Kara thought.

 

“Jumping off from there won’t kill you. Though you might end up in a caste or a wheelchair. Absolutely not worth it.” Kara said instead of calling out on Lena hysterically to stop her from jumping.

 

“I’m not suicidal before, but I might be.”

 

“Oh. That’s not surprising.”

 

“Why because I’m a Luthor? If my surname is Smith would you be surprised?” Lena backlashes as she faced Kara who’s halfway towards her, Kara stopped on the ball of her feet to gauge Lena’s anger.

 

“I didn’t say anything about your surname. I mean -”

 

“Oh yeah, you’re too cool to mind anything.” Lena said rolling her eyes. Kara’s nose flared and her crinkle’s back. She’s never been insulted before, especially by a stranger.

 

“I’m sorry for being responsible enough about this -”

 

“ _ Psh!  _ This? What you’re doing isn’t being responsible. This is being a pushover. Allowing people to step on you just because they can or just because they’re your parents.”

 

“They’re not my real parents -” Kara said cutting Lena off. Lena stopped and turned away from Kara.

 

“Well, that sucks. That makes the two of us.” Lena shrugged.

 

“Let’s just go back inside -”

 

“No, I’m leaving. And you don’t have to be nice to me because this marriage isn’t going to happen. I won’t be a part of your intricately orchestrated family.” Lena said turning around before walking past Kara.  _ Right, this isn’t going to likable. _

 

“You’re not getting away from this, Lena. It doesn’t matter how much you despise me or my family. You and your family needs our help.” Kara said as she turned to follow Lena with her eyes.

 

“Sadly, sweetheart. You are in dire need of my help.” Kara smirked, Lena’s jaw dropped a bit before she continued to make her way out of the huge house.

 

**…**

 

The next morning, Kara woke up in her old bedroom. She was ordered to stay the night for an early conversation she’s going to have with Jeremiah and Eliza about the terms of the wedding and the merger. She doesn’t want to get up, she’s staring at the pristine ceiling of her bedroom since she was five for more than an hour now and she doesn’t want to go downstairs just yet. Kara reached for her phone and saw a missed call from Alex, she unlocked her phone and dialed Alex’s number right away.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hi, where are you? You didn’t call again. What happened?”

 

“Well, Lena was a brat and she walked out of the dinner and left.”

 

“What a bitch.”

 

“Oh tell me about it, she also said she wouldn’t be a part of our highly orchestrated family. Like theirs isn’t?”

 

“She said that? I didn’t know she’d be like that way. I mean people say she’s the softest Luthor, after all.”

 

“She is anything but soft okay? I don’t want to be related to her even just by papers, Alex. She’s bitch bitch.” Kara whined, making Alex laugh.

 

“Hey! Nothing about my situation right now is funny. Help me think.”

 

“Think about what?”

 

“Think about how I’m going to make her miserable.” Kara said finally getting out of her bed.

 

“Why would you want to make her suffer?”

 

“Because she bitched out on me. I was almost being nice.”

 

“Almost.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“Fine, fine. Eve from PR told me what’s going to happen once this is announced to the public. They’re going to cover up all the sabotages and crime rate with your more explosive love story so people would think that the merger would strengthen both companies and would eventually result to increased opportunities for National City residents.”

 

“Wow. We’re going to be together too much. Dear Lord.”

 

“Now, that’s where you piss her off. Match her bitch with one of yours, make it interesting. They can’t force you to do anything other than show off, I know you can do that. You’re terrific at showing off, right?”

 

“You’re starting to make me sound so awful.”

 

“Oh you know what I mean.”

 

“Fine, okay. Got it. I need to go now and have breakfast with your parents.” Kara teased making Alex grunt.

 

“Don’t act like you’re in such a shitty situation now.” Kara warned.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I just sometimes wish we’re normal. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too. But I’m sorry Alexandra, we’ll never gonna be normal. Tell your girlfriend I said Hi.” Kara said concluding their call.

 

“I will. Love you sis.”

 

“I know. I’m the greatest sister ever.” Kara said before ending the call.

 

“Kara, dear. Take a seat.” Eliza greeted as she joined them by the veranda. Jeremiah is reading the morning paper, with the LuthorCorp owned building destroyed by another attack.

 

“This happened just overnight.” Jeremiah said, closing the paper and putting it in front of Kara.

 

“That’s too bad.” Kara deadpan commented, sipping on her cup. Eliza looked at her meaningfully.

 

“What do I need to do?” Kara asked.

 

“After the wedding, you’ll have to make sure Lena likes you -”

 

“What? Why? I thought it was only for the merger?”

 

“And what are you two going to do inside your marriage, Kara? The people will look forward to the progress of your relationship. The more we give, the more they will believe us, the more they’ll be in favor of our companies, the more we’ll get a hold of National City.”

 

“By we, you mean the Danvers and the Luthors?” Kara specified.

 

“Of course, what else?” Jeremiah shrugged.

 

“You two have to be believable, honey. Just imagine when the people find out about your relationship being a fraud? That wouldn’t be good publicity.”

 

“How would I do everything you want me to do, when Lena wouldn’t cooperate? It takes two to tango, remember?” Kara protested.

 

“That’s why you’re the one getting married to her Kara, with the attitude like yours you can persuade a Luthor soon enough.” Jeremiah concluded.

 

“What?! Have you seen her drive away last night? Was that me being able to persuade her?”

 

“Don’t be a child. You need to do whatever you can to make her head over heels for you.”

 

“Why are you making me do this? It’s just so wrong.”

 

“That’s how you secure a merger, Kara. If you had join real business earlier, you would know.” Jeremiah shrugged before standing up, taking his suit jacket as he leaves the table.

 

“Jeremiah -”

 

“Also, you’re gonna be CEO. Congrats.” Jeremiah added before disappearing inside the house again.

 

“When you said, I’m going to be an Alexandra Danvers replacement, you weren’t kidding.” Kara said slumping against her patio chair.

 

“You are Kara Danvers, you are no replacement to somebody else. The situation is just complicated, but you are still my sweet little Kara.” Eliza revered, and Kara felt it. It’s been so long since she had a good look on her mother’s face. She’s been too awkward and resentful of the situation they were in that she fazed out all of Eliza’s motherly attempts toward her. But with the current situation they’re in, maybe Kara could use a little more help.

 

“It doesn’t matter now, does it? I’ll be forever tied to a Luthor or everything I hold dear will crumble.” Kara sighs, already giving up at the thought of a way out of this disaster.


	5. Test the Waters with Kara Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where we start.
> 
> or
> 
> This is just a whole mind game and no one is safe.

Kara woke up on a Monday morning with the taste of alcohol bitter on back of her throat, there’s a migraine on the way, and she has no memory of anything that happened after she got home last night from the bar. Though she’s quite sure Winn was the one who brought her home, there’s a glass of water and two aspirins on the nightstand, so it’s definitely Winn. Kara rolled over to her back and her vision spun before she got a hold of the sheets to steady herself. She realized she slept with her clothes from last night when the fitted dress peeled itself from her skin when she stretched. She reached for the medicine and pop them quickly downing them with big gulps of water. Among the things Kara hates the most in being human are hangovers and medicines. Kara hates taking oral medicines since she was a kid, she hates the bitter taste it leaves on her lips and the whole of her mouth, even just the memory of her kiddie antibiotic before makes her retch.

 

Kara sluggishly got up from her bed in search of her phone, but it was nowhere inside her bedroom. Kara made her way out to the hallway toward the living room, when she saw the first empty bottle of vodka lying at the end of the hallway. Kara became cautious, _what if an intruder got in and is waiting for her to wake up only to kill her?_ Kara held the bottle’s neck tight ready to smash it to anybody who’s going to jump her. When Kara rounded towards the living room she saw the second empty bottle of whiskey on the couch. Then Kara reached her kitchen where two open boxes of pizza rests on the kitchen island counter, one finished and one untouched. There’s also a one dozen box of donuts by the sink that’s still sealed and two takeout boxes of potstickers in the fridge. Kara was actually amused at the disaster her kitchen has become but she has no memory of eating a whole box of pizza all by herself, or even ordering the lot. Kara stood statue-like at the doorway when her phone started ringing, which startled her she almost dropped the empty bottle she’s holding.

 

“Hello Winn?”

 

“Ah she’s alive!” Winn exclaimed and laughed.

 

“What the hell happened?”

 

“Oh you don’t remember anything?” Winn asked Kara can hear his frown through the phone.

 

“Fill me in?”

 

“Well, when Jax texted me that you’re buying the whole club rounds upon rounds of drinks, you were already drunk when James and I got to Hive, but you’re relentless. You still asked and asked for more drinks, you even threaten your Jax that you’ll fire him if he stopped serving you. James and I decided it’s time for you to go home.”

 

“Poor Jax.”

 

“Do tell! You should’ve seen the look on his face. Poor kid. When we got you inside my car, James took yours so we can convoy and while we’re away? You called a pizza place, a donut place that doesn’t even deliver and a Chinese restaurant that’s about to close for the night.”

 

“I don’t remember a thing!”

 

“It was fun though Kara, until you started crying about how cute Alex and Maggie are together and how much you hate Lena Luthor for existing because then you won’t be able to meet your own Maggie. It was one hell of a night that I tell you.”

 

“Please tell me you didn’t take a video of the whole thing.”

 

“Oh we almost did, Danvers. We almost did.” Winn laughed, Kara groaned louder.

 

“Sweeping declaration! I won’t get drunk ever again.”

 

“That we’ll see Kar. But why were you even drinking that heavily. What’s with Lena Luthor existing?” Winn finally asked, Kara hasn’t tell anyone of her friends about the merger yet. She’s terrified that telling her friends about it would make it all too real, more than it already is.

 

“Jeremiah is marrying me off to her.”

 

“What?! To your mortal enemy?! As in like an arranged marriage?!” Winn exaggerated as expected

 

“It’s for a merger. Lionel said a more intimate kind of merger. They’re morphing Danvers Inc and LuthorCorp soon, like the old days. Meaning Lena and I will get married to cement the merger.”

 

“That’s some 1960s bullshit! And you did meet Lionel Luthor himself?”

 

“Tell me about it. And yes, we had dinner with him and his whole whole family last Friday.”

 

“Wow. That’s drastic. And crazy! It’s totally insane! What are you planning to do then? Escape?”

 

“Psh! Like what Alex did? No, not going to happen. And besides, I’m the Alexandra Danvers replacement now. I leave, both of us will be dead soon enough and I mean that literally.”

 

“Sucks Kar. We’re like in some mafia movie. I don’t know what to feel.”

 

“That’s why I resorted to the only immediate solution for my problem last night.”

 

“I’ve never seen you that drunk since - since your last serious relationship.” Winn chuckled.

 

“I know. Anyway, I might need help from you three for the merger, and maybe for the rest of my life.”

 

“You know us. Count us in. This is going to be one hell of a life for you Kara Danvers, you gotta buckle up.” Winn concluded making Kara shudder. This is why she hates planning, nothing goes as planned these days and she couldn’t believe she’s in the middle of planning her whole life as of the moment. There’s just one path to take forward and it’s with Lena Luthor.

 

It was around ten in the morning when Kara received an official communication from Eve Teschmacher from the Public Relations department of Danvers Inc. She’s already fixed the mess she made and herself so she was just killing her mild migraine with soda and ice cream. The email said, today she’s going to be briefed by the PR team about the whole fiasco they’re going to face and fabricate. It’s an official business with the Luthors so Lena will be there, which Kara dreaded. But then again, if she’s not there how is she going to bitch on the Luthor right? So with a racy idea in mind, Kara shoot Eve of the PR specialists a short email of affirmation before she jumps off the couch to get dressed.

 

Today Kara plans to introduce Kara _College Jock_ Danvers (that never came to be, because of Kara’s innate kindness and because she wasn’t into any sport than martial arts) to the youngest Luthor. After an hour, Kara’s sporting her most casual attire up to date, she felt like she’s transported back to NCU on her Junior and Senior years. Her blonde curls brushed to the side, she’s wearing a gruffy denim jacket on top of her almost see-through white shirt half-tucked into her black ripped skinny jeans along with her yellow beanie and oversized Ray-Bans, one look and you wouldn’t recognize the Forbes girl.

 

“I apologize for the delay Miss Luthor, but Miss Danvers is already on her way.” Eve apologized to the scowling Lena Luthor in front of her. They’ve been waiting for Kara for an hour now and Lena’s a thread away from berserking but it’s not Eve’s fault, it’s Kara’s - it’s always going to be Kara’s fault.

 

“It’s okay, Miss Teschmacher.” Lena curtly nodded with a small smile, to not terrorize the poor PR specialist further.

 

“Hey.” Lena heard someone from behind her and when she looked, there she is; smug and all.

 

“Miss Danvers -” Eve hesitated when she saw Kara walked in looking like a college jerk.

 

“I - it’s great to have you here today.”

 

“Sorry to keep you all waiting.” Kara plainly said as she takes the seat right in front of Lena.

 

“You are always late. Aren’t you taught about the importance of being punctual in your meetings? Aren’t you supposed to be a respectable Danvers?” Lena rebukes ignoring the half-hearted apology.

 

“I said I was sorry.” Kara shrugged before she snaps her finger at the person standing by the coffee post inside the room. Lena’s eyes widen, this isn’t the Kara Danvers she was introduced to a few nights ago, this is a personification of a jerk and Lena’s not going to be a witness of this pettiness.

 

“You know Miss Danvers, I don’t know where you bumped your head or how hard or if you’re high on something, but if you’re going to be an insufferable ass all day, I don’t wish to be in your presence.” Lena said before standing up from her chair.

 

“Good day.” Lena added before starting to leave.

 

“You’re scaring me Miss Luthor, you walk away too easily when the situations are not in your favor.”

 

“Does this look like a game to you? This is going to be my life -”

 

“And not mine as well?”

 

“Don’t act like you’re in disadvantage here. You’re going to be a CEO without all the heavy lifting, I could only imagine how Danvers Inc. would end up in your command.” Lena sarcastically said.

 

“You don’t have a say on that. You don’t even know me.” Kara coldy said standing up to face Lena. All the while the argument was happening Eve and her people are on the ball of their feet read to break the fight if it breaks.

 

“I don’t have to, I know your type.” Lena nodded with a disgusted smirk.

 

“Miss Teschmacher, just send me what the PR needs from me and I’ll comply.” Lena added before leaving the meeting room. Kara’s hands are tightly clenched at her sides, nails digging on her skin.

 

“Right away, Miss Luthor.” Eve said before Lena was out of hearing distance.

 

**…**

 

Sam is a very calculated woman. Her brain works more efficiently when she knows the ratio of her wins and possible loses. Sam hates losing and she prides on the fact that she’s never lost before. She’s never experienced real defeat and she wants to keep it that way for as long as possible. But the rapid progression of the events involving the Danvers and the Luthors in the past couple of weeks is shaking Samantha Arias’ foundations.

 

Sam knows Lena likes her, sometimes a lot more than Lena would let on but that’s okay. She understands; she understands the guards Lena spent years building to protect herself from people who might want to break them down just to hurt her in the end. Sam also knows Lena isn’t the prize of this game. It’s not even a game but if it is, in this mind game they are in; Lena is the Queen and Sam right now feels like she’s nothing but Knight and that Kara Danvers is the shitty King she’d love to overthrow.

 

In the end, Sam knows Lena eventually would have to choose. Between the life she really wants and the life her family wants for her. Sam for now has the upperhand knowing she has Lena’s heart. But she knows she couldn’t control the future nor would she be able to control or at least influence Lena’s choices. Of all the things going on inside Sam’s mind, fear is the prominent one. She fears for the future, which she both kind of can predict and not at the same time. She fears the future where what life Lena wants and what she’s supposed to have become one. Sam fears the imminent future that Kara Danvers might be the right one for Lena Luthor all along and she was nothing but a placeholder. Besides, a Knight seldomly defeats the King after all.

 

Sam was waist-deep in thought that she didn’t realize Lena arrived earlier than expected and that she’s pissed. Lena was trying to coax Sam out of her reverie for a whole one minute before Sam blinks back to Lena, who was now getting so worried and worked up at the same time.

 

“Hey, sorry I was just-”

 

“Zoning out? Yeah, I figured that out on the third snap of my finger in front of your deadpan expression.”

 

“I’m sorry, Lee.”

 

“What are you thinking?” Lena asked looking at Sam like she can just read through her but she was giving Sam the chance to find her voice.

 

“Nothing in particular, really. It’s sometimes work, the company, you-”

 

“And the shitty situation we are in?”

 

“Guiltily, sometimes that too.” Sam chuckled in her lie. Because she wasn’t thinking about their shitty situation only partly, it’s all she could think about since the night Lex called. Everything changed since then and things are still changing now as they speak.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“Fine, I’m just - I feel like, I don’t fit in here Lee. My life - our life is in Metropolis. I can’t continue living in your hotel room when the paparazzis are hovering around, hiding anywhere ready to scoop up something or anything you drop.” Sam confessed and Lena fell quiet. Sam’s right, like Lena she shouldn’t be here. Lena wanted so much to just grab Sam’s hand board her plane and leave for good, but Lena knows she can’t do that not to her father and not to Lex.

 

“You know you don’t have to stay. And I don’t want you to, especially when the announcement is released.” Lena said thoroughly understanding what Sam wants to happen.

 

“But I don’t want us to end.” Sam said almost a whisper, even though they’re in the more private part of the restaurant they can never be so sure.

 

“We’re not. We live in the modern age, Sam. I’m sure we can handle a long distance relationship.” Lena confidently said almost reaching out to touch Sam’s hand and hold her in place to make her feel that Lena’s serious about them but she didn’t, no one can see them being intimate, not now, not ever.

 

“I’m sure we can.” Sam offered with a wide smile. Sam doesn’t know how much longer they got but she’s a sucker for abuse, especially when it’s Lena. She’d do anything for the woman, even if it means hurting herself. She knows Lena wouldn’t ask her to do that but, she wants to. Sam’s sure it’s the least she could do.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lena offered with a sad smile.

 

“Don’t be. We’ll be fine.” Sam assured her with a wink.

 

**…**

 

“Hello Kar?”

 

“Hi, Al.” Kara greeted lacking her usual enthusiasm, she’s already on her way home after the briefing she has to do alone after Lena left.

 

“What’s up? Why do you sound like your ten year old self?” Alex asked specifically because it was Kara’s age when she started to use that kind of tone whenever she’s disappointed with herself for whatever she did.

 

“I decided to be an ass to Lena today at the PR briefing and it didn’t end well.”

 

“And you’re downhearted? Isn’t that what you want? To piss her off?” Alex carefully asked. She knows her sister, Kara has always felt responsible for other people’s feelings and satisfaction even though majority of the time she doesn’t show it or she chose not to care enough to act on it. Deep inside, Kara can’t help but feel for every person she comes into contact with, that’s how compassionate she is. She’s also naturally perceptive, the reason why Alex could never hide anything from her unless they’re not seeing each other often.

 

“Yeah, but after seeing the disappointed looks on Eve and her team’s faces today, I don’t think I can single out Lena. It’s a domino effect, everyone’s job gets affected.” Kara said, confirming Alex’s theory.

 

“Then don’t, sweetie. Stop acting like you’re in this alone, that you’re the only one affected. Do it for other people if not for Lena. Do it for Eve and her team, and for anyone who’s job’s related to the situation.”

 

“I guess that’s the only way out.” Kara sighed.

 

“You’re a good person Kara, I know Lena might have said things against you today, but that’s not the real you.”

 

“She said she knows my type.” Kara bitterly chuckled.

 

“She knows nothing.” Alex assured her, and Kara started to feel a bit better.

 

“Do you think I should apologize?”

 

“Is that what you feel like doing?”

 

“I know we can’t be friends but we can be civil. Civil can make things work, right?”

 

“You could try.”

 

“I could try now.” Kara shrugged as she abruptly stopped by a flower shop on the side of the road.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ll apologize to her now. I’ll call you later, Al. Love you, bye.” Kara blabbered before ending the call.

 

The woman behind the counter froze the moment Kara Danvers herself stood in front of her, asking for a simple arrangement of the plumerias she saw at the display outside. Kara has to clear her throat more than a couple of times before the florist blink back to reality. While the florist works her magic, Kara sent Eve a message asking for Lena’s whereabouts. Eve responded with the detailed schedule of the LuthorCorp heiress and Kara confirmed that she’s staying at the most expensive hotel in the city.

 

Twenty minutes later, Kara’s already standing outside Lena’s hotel, only now her determination to walk up to the front desk and ask for Lena’s room number has faded with all the thoughts that came rushing in her mind. Kara’s overthinking things, giving meaning to every little thing, every detail of the imagined scenarios in her head giving her anxiety. Before Kara was able to do what she intended to, she was already a good driving distance from the hotel, a beautiful arrangement of plumerias sat untouched on the passenger seat of her car.

 

**…**

 

The first rumor to spur about Lena and Kara is not caused by any PR planned by their team. The first gossip came out after a paparazzi snap of Kara outside Lena’s hotel trended on the internet. People immediately started speculating when another snap of a low quality picture captured a bouquet of plumerias on the passenger seat of the car Kara drove that day. The internet started theorizing about the reason behind the cryptic visit of the elite businesswoman at the most expensive hotel in National City in her most casual clothes ever seen by the public. And then a picture of Lena Luthor walking toward the same hotel started circulating the internet two days after Kara’s pictures were released; hair in a loose bun, coffee cups and the morning paper in her hands. She looked like she just finished an early morning run and wasn’t expecting to be noticed in her running clothes. But it’s not everyday people of National City is graced by Lena Luthor’s presence, and that alone explains it.

 

“I should say that that cryptic picture of you right outside the hotel looked pretty genuine to me Kara.” James commented, as he put a pitcher of beer at the middle of their table. It’s their typical Wednesday after-work drink, so they’re at the 5th.

 

“Well maybe because to be honest, it wasn’t scripted at all.” Kara shrugged.

 

“What do you mean? Isn’t that the work of the PR?” Lucy frowned.

 

“No actually. That day Lena and I had an argument and I felt bad for the PR team so I decided to apologize. I saw a flower shop on the way and thought I could make it a bit more sincere. But when I got there, I chickened out.” Kara confessed and there was silence in their booth amidst the live band playing on the background.

 

“But why?” Lucy asked almost pouting, Kara feels like Lucy is in favor of Lena at some point actually, she hasn’t made any snide remark she’s usually quick to throw whenever Kara’s linked to any woman, may it be a celebrity or not.

 

“You know how much I tend to overthink and the anxiety it brings me. So I ran away. I didn’t know someone will recognize me in what I was wearing.”

 

“Exactly my question, why were you dressed like a hobo?” Winn raised an eyebrow

 

“Really, Winn?” James scolded.

 

“Just curious.” Winn shrugged.

 

“Fine, I was acting like my wanna-be-college-self. I dressed up like a college jock. Or at least how I imagined my college self should’ve looked like.” Kara admitted finally eliciting laughter from her friends.

 

“You never dressed like that, Kara. Even in your most rebellious state, you were dapper.” Lucy said rolling her eyes at Kara who smirked partly proud of herself.

 

“But wait, so what did Lena say about the picture? That was, by the way, retweeted 500 thousand times and liked more than a million times; not to mention it was only a picture of you leaning against your Camaro. It didn’t even show your face.” Winn said a-matter-of-factly.

 

“I don’t know, we don’t talk. We only met twice, the PR team said we should sit the pictures down for a few days maybe a week before we proceed with more exposures together.”

 

“I’m still curious about what Lena Luthor thought about your stolen snap. If it was unprecedented. Winn said, “You know she has a girlfriend right?” Winn added.

 

“She has?” Lucy asked eyes wide that almost immediately turned into what Kara feels as disappointment.

 

“Yes Lucy, they’ve been besties since college. But some say their closeness recently is more evident.”

 

“Since when did our IT guy became a gossip monger?” James exasperated.

 

“It’s the truth! So, what does the PR plans on that? Also, what about Alex? You’re dad isn’t looking for her anymore?”

 

“I know the PR is handling that part of the conversation. As for Alex, they’re somewhere and J’onn’s team is still searching for them so that’s still pretty messed up.”

 

“I just hope they don’t find Alex and Maggie.” Lucy sighed knowing her own sister's nature of persistence.

 

“I really hope so too.”

 

“What about the text threats?” James remembered.

 

“I haven’t received anything after the last one. Winn said the number was instantly deactivated and was a prepaid so there’s no hope in that.”

 

“That’s true. No records. Nothing to trace. Although, I can create an algorithm monitoring all possible prepaid numbers in the city, and then tracing who owns them. Would that help?”

 

“Now our IT genius is back!” James exclaimed making Lucy and Kara laugh.

 

**…**

 

“I saw the picture of you on the television, what was that really all about?” Eliza smilingly almost teasingly asked while they’re having lunch at Noonan’s one of  Kara’s favorite restaurants.

 

“We had a misunderstanding at the PR meeting. I was supposed to give her flowers as an apology.” Kara honestly said, she can feel her cheeks warm up because of embarrassment.

 

“Well that would’ve been really sweet, what stopped you?”

 

“My overthinking mostly.”

 

“Oh, Kara. Have you two started talking regularly?”

 

“Actually, no mom, we never talked since the PR meeting.”

 

“Kara, honey, you know pretty well that communication is key to every relationship.”

 

“Eliza, a relationship is also built on trust and care and love. So what relationship do we really have? We’re not going to have a relationship, we’re not even friends. So there’s an absence of that relationship. We’re merely just going to co-exist.” Kara rambled making Eliza laughed.

 

“That’s nonsense. Take a look at her closely and get to know her, okay? Promise me you would.”

 

“But why?”

 

“I have good feeling about Lena Luthor. I have a feeling that she’s going to be good for you.” Eliza smiled and Kara’s dumbfounded, they continued their lunch in silence. Clearly Eliza, doesn’t have a good judge of character but Kara didn’t oppose, she knows she’ll never win.

 

“We’ll see then mom.” Kara offered with a realest fake smile she could muster, Eliza seems satisfied.

 

**…**

 

“How are you feeling, Lee?” Lex asked and Lena’s sure he wasn’t only asking about her well being at present; he’s asking a question Lena can answer in a dozen different ways. Lena doesn’t know what to actually feel right now. She’s meeting with Kara and the PR team again after their pictures came out. Lena still doesn’t know why Kara was outside her hotel, she’s not sure whether it was Kara’s own free will or it was of the PR.

 

“I’m not sure, Lex. How about you? You should be CEO.” Lena returned, Lex has been mummed since Lionel’s decision of marrying Lena off for a merger and to appoint her as the next CEO of the company Lex has worked so hard for since he was a teenager.

 

“If being CEO means I give the life I want to have for me and Lana up, being forever COO doesn’t sound so bad at all. I’m sorry Lee, I could only imagine how hard it must be for you. You and Sam has just started dating, and this happened.” Lex said, Lena heard a heavy sigh on his end of the line.

 

“She’s flying out tonight, actually.”

 

“What? Back to Metropolis?”

 

“We’re looking at trying LDR.” Lena bitterly chuckled.

 

“Lee -”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Aren’t you thinking of ending it early? I mean don’t get me wrong, Sam is great; she’s a great friend and recently a partner to you, but you’ve made up your mind with the merger. You can’t hold on to Sam if you’re getting married to Kara.” Lex finally said, opening the gates of the dam. Lena shuddered, it suddenly felt a little too cold in her suite. With Sam’s absence and her things all packed, the feeling of loneliness is creeping up from the tips of her toes.

 

“I gave her the chance to decide, you know.” Lena dignified.

 

“We both know how much Sam adores you, she wouldn’t hurt you even if that means she’s going to hurt herself.” Lex countered and Lena’s easily losing rebuttals, she heavily sighed and she heard Lex chuckle.

 

“From what you told me about what happened the last time you met with Kara, to the picture of her outside your hotel, I can say that she’s trying. I think you should too.”

 

“I can’t, Lex. I really can’t. I don’t want to lose Sam. She’s my best friend.”

 

“You’ll have to, eventually. This is our life now Lena. We are born with responsibilities that weighs more than our own free will. I’m so sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize, Lex. I’ll see you in a few days, okay? I have to go.”

 

“See you, Lee. Take care.”

 

“You too. Bye.”

 

“Hey.” Sam greeted as she appears by the front door, just as Lena ended the call.

 

“How’s your day?” Lena smiled, tapping the space beside her on the couch. Sam easily made her way towards Lena, cupping Lena’s face and placing a quick kiss on Lena’s forehead.

 

“All good. I was able to talk to Mr. Hishiyoda and we’ll be meeting in person the day after tomorrow. After that, we can start the beta testing of the nanobots on human subjects.” Sam enthused and Lena just smiled admiring how Sam just lights up whenever she talks about her work or anything she’s passionate about.

 

Lena wonders whether Kara Danvers has any passion in her, at all. The Kara she saw in two occasions showed two different persons, one’s a trying hard to be a responsible adult and the other one an insufferable woman-child. Lena dreaded the life with someone who doesn’t have a spark in their eyes. Lena doesn’t want to be with someone who’s an empty shell of a person, someone who has no roots. Lena has been wanting to be with someone who knows how to handle her in her best days and her worst of worsts for as long as she can remember; who’s going to stick around despite her being a Luthor and despite every single struggle that comes their way. Lena wants something real, and Sam is.

 

“Lee? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just getting so worked up about the meeting later.”

 

“Oh, right. That’s happening.” Sam pouted, Lena just hummed her response.

 

“I should go, my flight’s in a few hours. I still has a conference call with Jack and the board. Unfortunately, they can’t wait for me to arrive there  for this one.” Sam heavily sighed as she stood up from the couch. Lena was quick to her feet.

 

“You promise to call?” Lena asked hopeful, she wants to hold onto Sam as long as possible. She knows she’s being selfish, but apart from Lex, Sam’s the only person keeping her sane as of the moment and she knows she can’t lose her right now.

 

“I promise. I’ll also visit whenever you’re available.”

 

“You’re too kind.”

 

“You’re worth it.” Sam winked as she leans in to kiss Lena on the lips before hugging her tight, Lena melts in Sam’s arms she buries her face on the crook of Sam’s neck and lingered.

 

“Take care of yourself while I’m away.” Sam reminded and Lena just nodded against her.  By the time Lena lets Sam go, she was a mess. She’s about to be alone. She’s going to have to face Kara Danvers and her team alone and she doesn’t know if she’s ready.

 

“Bye.” Sam smiled as she pulls her luggage out, walking backwards just to see Lena a few moments more.

 

“Bye.” Lena softly said before finally closing the door.

 

**…**

 

Kara was the calmest she’s ever been since Alex’s escape. It feels weird for her to be calm on her way to the LuthorCorp Plaza. It feels weird for Kara to feel at ease despite the fact that she and Lena haven’t talked since the stand off and the surprise of Kara’s happenstance. The moment Kara parks her car at the reserved slot for her, she was sure today things would be easier. Easier mainly because she’s going to do whatever she can for today to be easier for Eve and her team. Kara casually walked towards the entrance of the skyscraper and she can feel people staring, some even deliberately stopped in their tracks to give way for her. If the PR team would request her and Lena to walk out of this place together after the meeting, she could only imagine the amount of phones following them.

 

Kara feels at ease with how she decided to dress today, she’s back to her usual self of white dress shirt under a pair of soft black leather jacket and pants. She’s also wearing a mustard colored overcoat; definitely a Kara Danvers signature ensemble. Kara was directed to go straight to one of the conference rooms on the upper floors of the building. She was on her phone when she came out of the elevator and she almost bumped into someone.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Kara said as shoved her phone in her coat pocket. But the woman didn’t make a move not even a peep, the cheeky brunette was frozen gawking at Kara.

 

“A - are you okay, Miss?” Kara worried but she’s slowly being weirded out, the brunette blinked and slightly cleared her throat in embarrassment.

 

“Miss Danvers, I’m sorry. I’m Jessica Hoang, but you can call me Jess. I’m Miss Luthor’s new assistant. I’ll be taking you to her office.” Jessica hesitated but she was able to force out a smile.

 

“Nice to meet you Jess. Oh, I thought we’re having the meeting somewhere else.” Kara shrugged following Jess towards the only door visible in the floor aside from a see through sub-office that is maybe Jess’

 

“A slight change of plan, but Miss Luthor and the team are already waiting.” Jess smiled nodding Kara towards the door.

 

“Wait, am I late again?” Kara frowned almost panicking.

 

“No, Miss Danvers. You’re right on time. 30 minutes earlier actually.” Jessica smiled and audibly laughed when Kara sighed in relief.

 

“Thank you, Jess. I’ll see you around.” Kara nodded before she knocked on the charcoal colored door.

 

The door was opened by Milan, one of the guys from Eve’s team. “Good afternoon, Miss Danvers.” The blonde sporting a clean pompadour and suit tightly smiled.

 

“Afternoon, Milan.” Kara nodded, she saw the widening of eyes and the dropping of jaw on her peripherals. Kara isn’t used to working with people she doesn’t know by their first names so the first thing she did when Eve messaged about this meeting is to ask for the names of the team members.

 

“Miss Danvers.” Eve widely smiled.

 

“Afternoon, Eve.” Kara lightheartedly smiled as she removes her overcoat. She noticed Lena was still on a phone call at the balcony. She saw Lena glance towards her direction and she can’t help but look down instead. She’s at ease but she’s still not confident enough being around Lena.

 

“I’m sorry, I had to take the call.” Lena apologized once she’s inside the room again.

 

“No worries, Miss Luthor.” Kara nodded. Lena subtly looked at Kara funny but remained composed. She was bathing her eyes in the picture of Kara Danvers herself, gone are the gruffy denims and ripped jeans. She now stands tall - taller even with her heeled shoes.

 

“So what do you have for us today, Eve.” Kara asked still standing up.

 

“Have a seat Miss Danvers, please.” Lena said, her voice was neutral but not tensed. She gestured for Kara to take one of the free chairs in front of her table. Lena isn’t trying to be nice, she was just being accommodating.

 

“Thanks.” Kara slightly smiled. Kara pulled the chair a bit further from Lena’s table before sitting down. She can sense that the people inside the room are pretty relaxed as well and she feels better.

 

“The team thinks, it’s now safe to start with the bolder signs of the two of you dating. One of the key things we come up with is the moving in -” Eve started and stalled upon the mention of the word _moving in_ Kara and Lena quietly exchanged dreaded looks.

 

“Is that really the appropriate next step? Isn’t that a bit fast? There’s no context - of relationship, I mean.” Kara carefully worded out, gauging Lena’s expression. She trying so hard to be sensitive of Lena’s disposition and it might be seen a little too caring but she could actually care less.

 

“I have to agree with, Miss Danvers.” Lena shortly answered as she shifted in her chair.

 

“Well, the story we have constructed is clearly out of context of a traditional relationship, so we thought maybe we can work on the impromptu visit of Miss Danvers at the hotel that was captured and uploaded on Twitter.” Eve explained and Kara caught Lena’s eyes snap towards her at the word _impromptu._

 

“And what would that entail?” Lena asked with an honest raise of her eyebrow.

 

“That you, Miss Luthor and Miss Danvers are secretly dating for almost a year now. You two met at the Paris Fashion Week two years ago, where you two actually were present at the same time. You were acquainted and became friends over time and decided to give dating a try. You were in a long distance relationship for eight months now because of Miss Luthor’s responsibility at the LuthorCorp’s R&D in Metropolis and Miss Danvers’ managing all of her establishments here. But after the attacks here and the one directed to Mr. Lex Luthor, the two of you decided that it’s time to be closer together. Let’s take it as a decision of the heart, you’re both worried for each other’s safety and well-being you want to make sure you see each other everyday.” Eve detailed, Kara and Lena were astonished, they just heard the past year of their _relationship_ told to them in a third person point of view and if they would be able to pull it off acting-wise, it could definitely be credible.

 

“That’s not so bad, it can actually pass as a meet-cute.” Kara complimented yet still earning a slight look of dismay from the Luthor. Kara’s smile faltered but it didn’t fade, she’s determined to make this work and she will do just that.

 

“You can move in today if we’re talking about drastic. Don’t worry, I have two rooms at the penthouse it’s big enough for the two of us, and my building’s security is a hundred percent austere.” Kara offered, Eve was surprisingly taken aback about how instantly Kara accepted the story of their fabricated romance.

 

“Your building?” Lena playfully raises an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I own the place, Miss Luthor.” Kara smirked. Kara wasn’t surprised that Lena knows nothing about her aside from the general what-to-knows of her being a Danvers because she’s the same with Lena. She knows no personal information about the woman aside from her love for science and inventions, and her dating her best friend as told by Winn. She wonders what Lena knows and thinks about her apart from she’s a lowly Danvers who’s definitely up to no good.

 

“Well then, I guess I have no other choice.” Lena sighed, it was  Kara’s turn to be stunned. She didn’t hear a protest or a snide remark or an insult, which is weird for the likes of Lena Luthor, that part she knows but she’s definitely thankful for that going smoothly.

 

“We can leave now, people were ogling when I walked in earlier, I’m pretty sure someone will be able to take a picture of us on the way out.” Kara said, Lena’s eyes narrowed.

 

“I think that’s a brilliant idea, Miss Danvers. Although, we might have a bit of complication about that -”

 

“What complication would that be?” Lena quickly asked.

 

“You two haven’t talked about PDA, and for two people who endured 8 months of long distance relationship, PDA is inevitable - should be inevitable.” Eve stated the fact and both women fell silent.

 

“Right. But take this, Lena is a Luthor -” Kara started and Lena immediately threw her a sharp look, she raised both her hands meaning no harm.

 

“I mean, Luthors show little to no affection in public. So the lack of PDA between us should be acceptable, right?”

 

“That’s one plausible explanation Miss Danvers but, Mr. Lex Luthor is recently changing the way Luthors are seen when they’re in public. One article from Metropolis’ Daily Planet just last week quoted Mr. Luthor’s own words about being approachable and accommodating in general. He’s also seen being affectionate and sweet with his girlfriend, Miss Lang at Mr. Robert Lang’s social gathering.”

 

“But Lena, isn’t her brother.” Kara shortly answered and she’s partly right, Lena isn’t her brother. But all her life Lena aims to be like him.

 

“Here’s my idea then, why don’t I lead the way in PDA, a little holding hands here, a protective arm over your shoulders there, a chaste kiss on the cheek too, then feel free to inject some of yours Lena. I give you full consent.” Kara shrugged, Lena snorted a bit before her expression turns softer.

 

“I give you half consent, Miss Danvers. Feel free to ask me first.” Lena nodded and Kara did too.

 

“Seems fair. So how’s that Eve?” Kara asked turning towards Eve, who imperviously nodded with a thankful smile.

 

“That’s a great plan, Miss Danvers.” Eve affirmed.

 

“Good. I’m glad we can work this out. Do you have a car?” Kara asked Lena as she stood up.

 

“One of my father’s drivers is driving me around.” Lena said.

 

“You mind if we leave now, go to your hotel, and get your things? I can be your driver from now on.” Kara offered, Kara is being too kind and Lena is being skeptical. Kara couldn’t switch from being a jerk to being this nice in just a week. She must be an ace liar, Lena thought. She’d do anything for power, after all.

 

“Sure, why not.” Lena shrugged, she took her bag from under the table and she’s ready to go.

 

“Cool. Just send us a message for the next course of actions, team. I guess Miss Luthor and I can take it from here, for now.” Kara smiled before she turned to leave halfway slipping in her overcoat again.

 

The two women stepped out of the office at the same time and Jess beamed seeing them together. Anybody would say that they look good together actually. They’re both physically attractive individually, but their overall look right now compliment each other’s as a _couple._

 

“Jess, if my father calls please tell him that I’ll be moving in with Kara today. And to call me right away.” Lena said with a smile and Jess smiled back a little too earnestly.

 

“Of course, Miss Luthor. Have a great rest of the day.”

 

“Thank you, Jess.” Kara added making Jess visibly swooned. Lena noticed, she first noticed the swooning and stopping-stares back at the Danvers Inc. when Kara’s around it’s as if she’s some kind of sought after celebrity or something, irks Lena so much, because when she looks at Kara her eyes show her a business rival in sheepskin, and an immature adult.

 

Kara and Lena got inside the elevator and stood on opposite sides a good arm span away from each other. Kara’s checking her phone while Lena just stood there, watching the blinking numbers above. When they reach the lower floors of the building, Kara noticed the absence of Lena’s coat or jacket, Lena must’ve underestimated the colder weather of October today. She’s only wearing a short sleeved button down and a pencil cut skirt.

 

“You don’t have a coat? It’s cold outside.” Kara asked, as they reached the upper ground.

 

“No, I don’t.” Lena coldly answered, before stepping out of the elevator. Kara followed suit, removing her overcoat and catching up to Lena. Lena almost freezes when the coldness surrounding her dissipated in the warmth of Kara’s overcoat on her shoulders.

 

“Here. People might fault me seeing I am warm and you’re not.” Kara softly giggled, she even wrapped an arm around Lena and pulled her close. Kara’s body must be made out of a ray of sunshine, because her warmth is radiating through the velvet overcoat. Lena couldn’t deny the comfort she instantly felt in the arms of her mortal enemy and she felt disgusted about herself. Lena was only realizing even with Sam around she’s still touch-deprived; Lena started to feel conscious and guilty but she lets Kara guide her out of the building.

 

“I hope this is okay?” Kara whispered close to Lena’s ear and she shuddered but she didn’t stop herself from smiling and nodding. People are looking, watching even and she needs to keep up with Kara’s display.

 

Kara’s on fire today, she kept up with the imaginary script they prepared before they stepped out of the light. She attentively opened Lena’s door for her before she quickly rounded to driver side. Lena was assaulted by Kara’s perfume inside the heavily tinted Cadillac. Kara quietly slid behind the steering wheel as if she was alone. Lena’s still wearing Kara’s coat although it’s no longer necessary with the heater present.

 

Kara quietly drove them out of the plaza proper and toward the direction of Lena’s hotel. Lena was suddenly reminded of Kara’s picture; gruffy denim wearing and slouching as she leans against her car. _What was she doing there, really?_ Lena was about to test her brevity and just ask Kara right there but even before she could utter a word, Kara spoke. Like she can read through Lena’s internal dialogue.

 

“I intended to apologize that day I was pictured outside your hotel. But-” Kara started and stalled.

 

“You didn’t.” Lena finished.

 

“I didn’t but not because I don’t want to, it’s just - I remembered I needed to be somewhere else, and maybe you needed space.” Kara lied, “But I’m really sorry, I was an insufferable jerk, you’re right.” Kara admitted and Lena didn’t expect her to sound so sincere.

 

“Anyway, here we are. Do you need help upstairs?” Kara asked glancing shortly at Lena, the latter almost bucked.

 

“No, but it would be weird for people to see you being cryptic out here again.” Lena said stating the fact.

 

“You’re right. Okay then. Wait for me.” Kara nodded before turning the engine off and getting out of the car. She walked Lena’s side in quick long strides Lena could even hear the clacking of her heels. When Kara opened her door, Lena was looking downward, she then caught a sight of ink - permanent ink on Kara’s left foot; it was a tattoo of a bicycle and nothing more. For Lena, it was both out of character and out of place but Kara doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Kara offered Lena a hand getting out of the car since she’s wearing a skirt and Kara’s V-coupe Cadillac is dangerously lowered. Lena took Kara’s hand before holding onto it, she deliberately entwined their hands together just to show that she can match Kara. But what Lena didn’t expect again after all the unexpected turn outs of today was Kara breaking into a foolish grin as if Lena entwining their hands is the best thing that’s ever happened to her today. _God, she’s really good at faking._

 

“You learn quick.” Kara snorted as they walked closely together toward the front desk.

 

“I’m a Luthor, what’d you expect?” Lena smirked. The woman behind the computer stuttered upon realizing that the heiresses themselves are right in front of her; hands clasped together and smiling at each other.

 

“Good evening, Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers.” The woman finally greeted.

 

“Hi, we’re checking out. Could you please settle everything for me while we pack upstairs?” Lena inquired the woman’s nod came before her words again.

 

“Of course, Miss Luthor. Would you be needing assistance with your luggage?”

 

“No, we’re good. I got her.” Kara butts in from beside Lena with her winning smile and the woman behind the desk smiled so widely she must’ve peed just a little, to be honest. Lena almost rolled her eyes but she stopped herself.

 

“Very well, Miss Danvers.” The woman nodded, Kara was about to thank her but even before Kara was able to do so, Lena was already dragging her toward the elevators. There are a couple of people waiting for the elevator with them and one of them looks like she wants to ask Kara for a picture or even an autograph as if her boyfriend isn’t beside her also eyeing Kara like a prize.

 

“You’re uncomfortable. You can let go of my hand if it makes you feel uneasy.” Kara said only to Lena, looking her directly in the eyes and Lena was taken in trance by two currently a little darker blue eyes. Lena loses the ability to focus; she couldn’t say a word, Kara’s whole face is extremely close, if Kara moved even just a tiny bit closer, Lena will cross-eyes.

 

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Lena timidly smiled and Kara nodded before one of the elevators opened, they heard more gasps and they felt more eyes on them but Kara soldiered on. She’s the one who let go of Lena’s hand in favor of wrapping her arm protectively around Lena’s shoulders again.

 

Lena Luthor is a lazy packer. She doesn’t procrastinate at anything but folding clothes and stuffing them inside a suitcase. Kara was waiting outside in the mini living room of the suite, Kara made it clear that she can take her time but she doesn’t want to. So she shoves everything she owns inside the luggage without regard of what they’re gonna look once taken out. Lena packed less than 20 minutes (definitely a personal record) and Kara was pretty surprised to see just one luggage and a hand carry.

 

“You don't have much.” Kara can’t help but comment.

 

“Well, I didn’t plan on staying.” Lena honestly said and Kara offered a small smile before standing up. She instantly took the luggage from Lena and the latter didn’t protest, Kara promised to help her after all.

 

“Fair enough. Double check for anything you might’ve left behind.” Kara said before walking out of the room. Lena grunted but she took a quick scan of the whole vicinity to make sure it’s clear. When Lena walked out of the room, Kara was already holding the elevator doors for her.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Sure thing. For a seven-star hotel, their elevators are pretty slow though.” Kara said trying to make small talk Lena knows, also not enough to force Lena to engage. But out of courtesy Lena hummed a confirmation.

 

What Kara and Lena didn’t know was their chat with the same front desk woman was the last of the quiet moments of that afternoon (maybe the rest if their lives) because the moment Kara was seen about to get out of the building more than a dozen camera flashes overwhelmed her eyes, Kara quickly retreated inside the hotel again.

 

“Hi, would you be so kind as to bring my luggage to the red car over there and put it inside the trunk?” Kara asked a bellboy who immediately moved to do as he was requested. Kara handed him the key, and two guards created a clear path for Kara and Lena to pass through amidst the swarm of people.

 

“Ready? Stay close to me.” Kara turned to Lena who was astounded. She’s never been amidst all these attention before, she’s always unnoticed and most of the time unseen. She always thought of herself as the sneaky one, but the moment Kara covered Lena with own body from everyone trying to get a good angle of them, Lena concluded that the days of her sneakiness are over.

 

Kara is naturally protective, and that trait shone out when she body-shielded Lena from the paparazzis. She made sure Lena was still wearing her overcoat and that she guided Lena’s head when she got inside the car first. The rounding to the driver side was a bit harder but the hotel guards were aptly trained for situations like this so Kara was relieved.

 

“Wow.” Kara breathe out as she got inside the car.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara added in concern, Lena has been deadly quiet all the while, Kara was almost expecting an outburst but Lena just offered a small smile.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Lena softly said. Lena knows it was only a matter of time before that sort of thing would happen and she’s thankful she was at least with someone when it did. The attention alone could’ve given her a panic attack right then and there if it happened this morning.

 

It took Kara a bit of a struggle to smoothly maneuver out of the flock of reporters and bystanders but once a clearing appeared, Kara stepped on the gas pedal and revved out of the place. Kara drove borderline reckless, Lena was about to reprimand her but when they hit the national highway Kara slowed down to the speed limit and Lena was able to breathe again.

 

“Sorry about that, I can get impatient sometimes. And I hate that kind of attention.” Kara murmured not very proud of letting the people eat dust when her sports car sped away. Lena noted the last part of Kara’s statement before she responded.

 

“You’re well known and is considered a celebrity here I noticed, what do you mean you hate that kind of attention?” Lena articulated, Kara chuckled and shook her head a little.

 

“You’re quite an observer that I’m sure now. Well, before the snap of me outside of your hotel, attention was mostly people gasping and gawking from afar none of them have the audacity to swarm around me, let alone take a picture with an intention to make news.” Kara explained and it actually made sense.

 

“Well that has changed now.”

 

“Tell me about it, you’re the one who looked petrified earlier.”

 

“I’m always behind the limelight. Lex owns the face of LuthorCorp, not me.” Lena countered and they fell silent.

 

After a few minutes, Kara rounded to a basement parking elevator and it aptly amazed Lena when they were taken to Kara’s private parking lot.”

 

“Very, Bruce Wayne.” Lena commented when Kara pulled over to the designated parking for her Cadillac.

 

“Not quite. But I plan on designing my own batcave in the future.” Kara giggled as she got out of the car first, Lena then followed. Kara instantly took Lena’s luggage, which currently is unnecessary since there are no witnesses around but Lena lets her do as she pleases, suddenly too tired to argue. She’s had a long day and all she wanted to do is rest.

 

Lena was following Kara in a good distance when she remembered she’s still wearing Kara’s coat, she seemed to forget removing it even when she was packing and she internally kicked herself. She doesn’t want Kara to have the impression that she’s taking advantage or that she’s starting to think they’re friends, because they both know they’re not; at least for now still far from it. Once they’re inside the elevator Kara pulled out her phone and speed dialed Winn’s number.

 

“Winn? Hey where are you? Can you drop by my place after work? I need your help on something. Really? Great! Sure, sure I still have your beer in the fridge. Okay, see you then.” Kara said before ending the call.

 

Lena was just quietly listening and observing, Kara knows that but she doesn't have any small talk topics she can come up with. She’s not even good at small talking with people to be honest, hence, being single for a long time. Kara’s numerous flings captured on the internet before were all for show; she was just pissing her mother off but when the flings started to not work, Kara lost the appetite for shallow things.

 

“Good evening Miss Danvers - and Miss Luthor.” A kind looking gentleman in this late thirties greeted them once outside of the private elevator. Lena wasn’t surprised that the people knows her, it’s just still too overwhelming for her.

 

“Steven, evening.” Kara smiled stepping towards the front desk. “I want everyone of the team to know that Miss Luthor will be staying here.” Kara said and the man nodded with a smile.

 

“Absolutely, Miss Danvers. I’ll issue Miss Luthor a visitor’s pass -”

 

“No, Steven. I mean she’s a permanent resident starting today. I’ll have Winn, program her credentials for access later.”

 

“Oh, definitely Miss Danvers. Welcome to the neighborhood Miss Luthor.” The man smiled turning towards Lena.

 

“Thank you, Steven.” Lena returned and the man beamed at the mention of his name.

 

“Well then, I’ll get her upstairs to rest. She’s had a long day.” Kara nodded before taking Lena’s hand and leading her towards another private elevator, which only has four buttons to be exact; one for the upper ground, basement 3, penthouse and emergency; there’s also a small flat screen where Kara tapped her thumb before pushing the button for the penthouse. Lena secretly rolled her eyes at such a snob thing to do. Kara was quietly humming a tune Lena doesn’t recognize when Lena’s phone vibrates, it was Sam; Lena let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Hey, Sammy.”Lena greeted and Kara immediately stopped the humming.

 

“Hi, I just landed. Are you back at the hotel? How was the meeting?” Sam simultaneously asked but Lena hesitated to answer right away amidst Kara’s presence. Good thing, the elevator stopped at the penthouse right on time.

 

“I - I’m actually with Miss Danvers right now. The PR team instructed us to move in together.” Lena hesitated, Kara was already walking far ahead of her toward the only visible door in the floor.

 

“Wow. Kara Danvers was able to move in with my girl at the third date, I see.” Sam sarcastically commented.

 

“I’m sorry, Sammy.” Lena softly said, Kara was already inside of the unit with Lena’s luggage and she just left the door slightly ajar for Lena.

 

“Absolutely not your fault. Well is it safe to say that the meeting went well then?”

 

“Yeah, you can say that. She aced her acting today.” Lena whispered earning a giggle from Sam.

 

“Give her a chance, maybe scruffy got her ass beat by mommy and daddy dearest.” Sam mocked eliciting a laugh from Lena.

 

“That too.” Lena agreed.

 

“You should rest, I’m looking at your paparazzi shots right now. You don’t have a mustard overcoat packed, do you?”

 

“That was hers, actually.” Lena said, to be honest, _it’s hers._ Because Lena was still wearing the said overcoat.

 

“Oh, you’re right. She must be acing her acting, there sure were a lot of pictures of her with her arm around you. There’s one from the LuthorCorp plaza where you’re smiling at her - I mean you’re smiling at each other.” Sam commented and Lena can trace the line of the jealous tone.

 

“Sam -”

 

“Oh, Lee. I was just teasing. Go on, let yourself settle. I’ll go have dinner with Jack.” Sam said and Lena wasn’t if there’s any undertone beneath that but Lena let it go.

 

“Tell Jack, I said hi. Take care.”

 

“Will do. You too.” Lena said ending the call. Lena took a deep breath before walking inside Kara Danvers’ lair, she was instantly welcomed by the warmth and clean smell of the whole place that mixes with Kara’s perfume. Lena admired the view Kara has of the Central Business District; she can see LuthorCorp’s skyscraper not too far. Lena saw her luggage and hand carry by the end of the hallway toward what she presumes as the bedrooms.

 

“Coffee?” Kara asked coming out from the kitchen, Lena caught a waft of the freshly brewed coffee and she didn’t feel the need to decline.

 

“Sure, thanks.” Lena nodded, Kara instantly handed her a transparent glass mug of the dark roast.

 

“Fancy a short house tour?” Kara asked before taking a sip from her cup.

 

“Why not, lead the way.”

 

“Ahuh, before that, by the way.” Kara stalled putting her glass on the breakfast bar. Kara then walked toward Lena, the raven-haired woman froze on the ball of her feet as she waited for what Kara was about to do.

 

“This must be stuffy for you.” Kara chuckled taking the overcoat off of Lena’s shoulder. The coat even though lightweight is longer than Lena’s actual size. It must be because of the height difference.

 

“Oh, sorry harboring your coat. Thanks again.” Lena said, Kara smiled.

 

“No problem So, tour. As you can see, this is the living room, right behind this wall is the kitchen it’s a full kitchen, if you ever feel like cooking. Then right down this side is the open tub and the walk-in closet, it has an adjacent door to my bedroom so please don’t open that door if you don’t want to see the mess of my room.” Kara started and jocked at the same time, earning a smirk from Lena. The latter was actually impressed about Kara’s open tub and the view it has of the ranges by the border of National City.

 

“Still if you want a shower, it’s right there. But then again, your room has its own bathroom, it’s just that this is the only one with the good view.” Kara winked before stepping out of the bathroom. Lena followed her back to the living room, Kara then took Lena’s luggage along with the hand carry and led Lena to the last room on the hallway.

 

“The only room on the left is mine, the first door there is an office space, if you don’t feel like working at LuthorCorp you can work there. And finally the room right here is the guest room, your room now.” Kara explained as she opened the last door for Lena.

 

“Don’t worry, only Alex uses this room whenever she’s around and that’s not so much lately.” Kara shrugged

 

“Isn’t she going to be around soon?”

 

“She’s - busy right now. So make yourself comfortable. I’ll let you settle in for now, Winn is on his way, I’m gonna go take a quick shower. There’s food in the fridge if you’re hungry.” Kara casually said as if Lena is merely a visiting friend.

 

“Thank you. I guess I’ll find my way around.” Lena said and Kara hummed in satisfaction before walking towards her room.

 

Lena was left to her own devices. She sat at the edge of the queen-sized bed appreciating the 180 degree view outside the panoramic floor to ceiling windows. Lena easily located the mini walk-in closet at the left side of the room, beside it is a vanity mirror, desk, and chair. Then there’s the frosted glass enclosure of the shower and bath on the opposite side. The room is spacious enough, there are a couple of architectural contemporary paintings around; one on top of the headboard, one on the wall beside the closet, and one placed on the floor leaning against one of the window, beside the couch and the standee lamp.

 

Lena was already halfway unpacking when she heard a phone ringing. She’s definitely sure it wasn’t hers, because she’s not expecting anymore calls, and she’s always on silent mode. The ringing continued, Kara isn’t out of the shower yet, Lena waited. Then it stopped, but after a few minutes it started ringing again, it must be urgent Lena thought. Without any further ado Lena went out of the room in search of the phone.

 

**_Incoming call_ **

**_Alex_ **

 

Lena hesitated but she answered anyway.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello Kar?” Alex breathlessly called out.

 

“Ka -Kara’s in the shower-”

 

“Who’s this?”

 

“T - this is Lena Luthor.” Lena almost shyly said, Alex Danvers’ voice sure is intimidating.

 

“Oh. Well, could you please tell my sister to call me right away?” Alex softens.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Thank you.” Alex said and ended the call.

 

“Who was that?” Lena heard Kara asked from the door of her room. Kara’s hair is already in a loose bun. She’s wearing a soft cotton shirt and sweatpants with the Danvers Inc. logo on the left leg; her face is bare of makeup and she’s wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses.

 

“Alex, she’s frantic. She said -” Lena started but even before she was able to finish, Kara has already snatched her phone from Lena’s hand and quickly walked back to her room.

 

It took Lena a minute to grasp what just happened. She was about to walk back to her room when the front door opened and the Lena jumped seeing a man comes in. Lena instinctively grabbed golf club from the golf bag beside her and readied herself.

 

“Who the hell are you?!” Lena shouted startling Winn.

 

“Wow! Wow! Hold up! I’m - I’m Winn!”

 

“You’re Winn? You’re Kara’s boyfriend?”

 

“Boyfriend?” Winn snorted and cringe a bit.

 

“What the damn hell is going on here?!” Kara freaked out upon seeing Lena holding a club ready to baseball bat hit her friend.

 

“He came in without knocking!” Lena exasperated finally lowering down her weapon.

 

“She thought I was your boyfriend.” Winn laughed, Kara paused and eventually laughed along. Lena never felt so embarrassed before.

 

“We better start uploading your credentials on the security, Miss Luthor.” Winn said with a friendly smile.

 

“Uploading my credentials on the security? Is it because I’m a Luthor?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms tights across her chest.

 

“Calm down now, all three of my friends and Alex has theirs uploaded on my security, it’s one, for accessing this whole place, and two for emergencies.” Kara explained placing a bottle of beer beside Winn who’s now setting up his equipments. Kara handed Lena a glass of _pinot noir,_ Kara’s more of a beer girl but Alex loves the red so she keeps a decent collection of reds and whites at the wine cellar just beneath the island counter. It was a last-minute addition to her unit’s design but it quickly became one of her favorites.

 

“Snob but smart.” Lena scoffed, taking the glass from Kara.

 

“That’s me.” Kara shrugged as peeked behind Winn’s shoulder, Lena was amused.

 

“Alright, Miss Luthor. I need all of your fingerprints and a scan of both your retinas.” Winn then beamed offering Lena a finger tapping device.

 

“You make sure my information wouldn’t be tampered, IT guy.” Lena warned.

 

“Not in my watch.” Winn promised, and Lena already likes him.

 

Uploading Lena’s information to the mainframe of Kara’s security was quick but also deathly important, especially with the recent attacks to both their families, they should be more careful. Kara’s security system is designed to put the whole penthouse in lockdown in the event of an intrusion attempt. The doors and windows will be sealed with a hundred inch of compound titanium steel that can withstand shooting and bombing alike. Alex always thought it was an exaggeration, Kara can’t just wait to count Alex for the first I told you so.

 

Winn left an hour after the update and a private conversation with Kara in the office. Lena paid no attention to the two since she’s also wanting to sleep early after a long day. After showering and putting on some comfortable clothes, Lena decided she could use a glass of water. On her way to the kitchen, Lena noticed Kara’s room was left widely open, it must be because of haste. Lena caught a glimpse of how organized everything inside is, Kara’s blinds are pulled up giving her room a hazy silhouette of the city lights down below. Lena then walked past the room and noticed the office with the lights on, she can hear murmurs and impervious tappings on a keyboard, Lena stopped. She doesn’t know whether to casually walk past or would that invade Kara’s privacy still.

 

“I understand, but the matter at hand is too dangerous for such drastic actions, Alex.” Lena heard Kara slightly raising her voice, not with anger but to make a point. So she’s talking with Alex.

 

“No! That’s not what I’m trying to say - what? - Alex? You can’t, not just yet. Listen to me-” Kara berates. Lena froze, she’s never heard Kara so upset and worried and angry all at the same time. She can’t see Kara but a memory of the prominent crickle in between her eyebrows flashed before Lena’s eyes.

 

“I’m doing this for you, okay? Please understand that. I’m sending some of our men, I need to be sure, Alex. Can we please just settle this and you can get off my overthinking, I’ve already had a long day, please?” Kara pleaded, soft now and exhausted. Lena was internally warning herself that she’s heard enough and that she should just go back to her room and let Kara be.

 

“Okay, bye. Be safe.” Kara finally said. Lena was then about to proceed to the kitchen when she heard a man’s voice coming from the office, telling Kara that she has nothing to worry about and everything is taken care off even if it means, blood will spill. Lena’s heart raced, she scrambled back towards her room and quietly shut the door.

 

Lena was suddenly welcomed by the possibility that Kara maybe isn’t who she says she is. To have such group of people who would do everything in her command says a lot of how sinister her activities maybe. Lena was about to call Sam when she received a text message from an unknown number.

 

**_Welcome to my world, Lena Luthor. Be very careful. I have eyes everywhere._ **


	6. Stare Down the Barrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kara's past. The longer Kara hides the fact that Alex wasn't kidnapped the thinner she stretches herself to protect everyone she cares about. Lena won't see through every little good thing Kara does and would secretly work behind her back to uncover the real trouble Kara's in with the help of her brother, Lex.

_It’s September, fall has started and so is school. It’s the third Monday of Kara’s sophomore year in National City University. Kara woke up on the right side of the bed, she spent her weekend helping the National City High School through an anonymous generous sum of donation that’ll go to their facilities and additional learning resource spaces. She knows Alex will chastise her for spending a small fortune from her trust fund again but Kara feels like she did the right thing and that’s what matters._

 

_“Good morning Jessie.” Kara chirpily greeted Jessie the barista at Noonan’s who already memorized her usual._

 

_“Morning Danvers, usual, I reckon?” Jessie smirked and Kara nodded once. Kara slipped in one of the bar stools while waiting for her orders. She was fairly scanning the half empty cafe just to muse her eyes on something, when her eyes landed on the brunette across from her. She’s on the other side of the circular bar, she’s hunched over thick books Kara couldn’t make out. The brunette may have felt someone watching she so she looked up from her readings and saw, Kara. The latter felt her lips curl a bit around the edges and the stranger mirrored it._

 

_“Here’s your order, blondie.” Jessie chuckled making Kara break the staring contest with the woman in front of her._

 

_“Thanks, bob cut.” Kara insulted back making the short haired woman laugh._

 

_“You gotta start accepting the fact that using my hairstyle to call me names isn’t an insult.”_

 

_“Well, I implied it is. See you, Jessie.”_

 

_“See you, blondie.”_

 

_Kara realized the woman’s eyes didn’t leave her all the while she was talking to Jessie, so Kara slightly raised her cup towards the woman’s direction who smirked. Kara then took her bag and left, overly conscious of her posture and the way her dress wraps around her body perfectly. It’s just been three weeks but Kara already loves her Mondays mainly because all her architecture-related subjects are on Mondays and Thursdays. Kara’s already developing a routine, she has rough drafts of her coming weeks; Mondays and Thursdays would be spent on all architecture stuff, Tuesdays are for tacos with Winn, James, and Lucy, Wednesdays are for sister nights with Alex, since she moved to the city with her sister for college they made a pact to always spend at least a night with each other in a week or maybe even as much as they can, and Fridays are for parties at their place near the university. Kara’s weekends usually cater to her responsibilities as a Danvers so that isn’t as much fun making Kara pay little to no attention to them._

 

_“Good morning class! We have a new student today - Miss Salor, please come in.” Mr. Allen greeted the whole auditorium and everybody’s attention aside from Kara (who’s currently double checking her homework), turned towards the door down by the side of the stage._

 

_“Please introduce yourself to the class.” Mr. Allen encouraged and the brunette smiled and turned towards her classmates._

 

_“Hi everyone, I’m Imra Salor I’m a transferee from St. Edwards’s College in Liverpool, nice to meet you all.” Imra said and the men in the class are quick to make crass remarks that irked Kara up. Kara finally looked up and saw the same woman she saw at Noonan’s earlier. It’s only now Kara realized how the woman actually looks, she’s sporting a loose white shirt and black leather pants and heeled boots. She looked so simple and not at the same time, it must be her accent, or her eyes, or her lips when they twitch before she smiles. Kara’s still not sure but there’s something about the stranger, that she knows._

 

_“Pick an empty seat anywhere and welcome to NCU.” Mr. Allen nodded with a smile and the new girl started scanning the vicinity for an empty chair, Kara was trying not to pay attention when the girl reached her row just three rows from the middle of the auditorium._

 

_“Mind if I sit here with you?” Imra asked and Kara faked not noticing._

 

_“S - sure. But I’ll have you know this isn’t the popular kids’ row.” Kara smirked and Imra frowned as she sat down beside Kara._

 

_“It’s not?”_

 

_“I’m afraid so, look around, eyes are on us.” Kara shrugged and she’s right, heads of both girls and guys were turned towards their direction as the class started._

 

_“Then what row is this?”_

 

_“The Kara Danvers row.”_

 

_“And what would that mean?”_

 

_“This is the rich girl in school no one wants to get involved with row. The row everybody fears and hates at the same time.”_

 

_“Well that’s really unfortunate.” Imra commented but still made herself comfortable beside Kara, who’s now amused._

 

_“I guess that didn’t scare you.” Kara snorted._

 

_“Why would that scare me? I’m no one, not everybody.” Imra shrugged, “Also you’re the ogling maniac from the cafe this morning.”_

 

_“Ogling maniac?! I am not.” Kara hissed making Imra giggle._

 

_“Yes you are.”_

 

_“So not.”_

 

_“Are so, and don’t argue.” Imra raised an eyebrow, making Kara shake her head with a silly smile. Sophomore year is going to be interesting._

 

_…_

 

_“Who’s this girl you met in class again?” Lucy raised an eyebrow, giving Kara a  skeptical look while the latter was preparing their tacos._

 

_“Imra Salor, Salor as in Sailor when pronounced. She’s from Liverpool.”_

 

_“Brits!” Winn exclaimed sitting down beside Lucy completing their small circle around Kara’s coffee table._

 

_“I think Kara has the hots for UK.” James scoffed seeing Kara slightly blush at the mention of the woman._

 

_“Hots? She only met her yesterday.” Lucy bitterly frowned. Lucy has always been protective of Kara ever since they met. She’s like an Alex proxy whenever Alex is at a convention somewhere or a board meeting or out of the country. Lucy keeps Kara in check and Alex thanks her for that, she even earned much of the older Danvers’ trust to be given Alex’s personal number at the early days of her and Kara’s friendship._

 

_“That’s why it’s hots babe, not in love.” James dumb down but Lucy wasn’t convinced. Kara doesn’t have the greatest track record in dating, her history so far included four different people from different years in high school who only wanted to be with Kara because Kara is a Danvers._

 

_“So what does she looks like? Is she smart?” Lucy scrutinized and James raised his hands up and rolled his eyes earning a hard pinch on his thigh, making him recoil._

 

_“Well, average height, dark brown hair and eyes. She has wits. We haven’t really talked that much, she’s a transferee so she has a different schedule.” Kara shrugged taking a big bite of her taco._

 

_“Kara has a crush.” Winn pouted, “And her crush has a different schedule.” Winn added earning a weird look from Kara._

 

_“What crush are you talking about? There’s no crush. Sure she looks good - pretty - even. But there’s no crush. I don’t even know her. So no - no crush.” Kara rambled making James break into a boisterous laugh._

 

_“Yeah sure. No crush-crush.” James laughed._

 

_“Guys, please let’s just enjoy our tacos. And Lucy, let her off the hook.” Kara protested feeling her cheeks warm up more at the thought of brown eyes and a cheeky smile._

 

_…_

 

_“What are you doing here so late?” Kara heard someone from the doorway asked and when she looked it’s Imra._

 

_“Hey stranger, I’m studying. What are you still doing here?”_

 

_“Well, I’m about to do the same but they told me it’s too late for me to be here. Then why are you allowed to be here?” Imra frowned._

 

_“Just take a seat and study. They can’t make me leave.”_

 

_“Now you’re scaring me, are you some kind of mafia leader here in National City? People seem to fear you.” Imra teased._

 

_“I’m one of the Danvers, of Danvers Inc. So I’m close to a mafia leader.” Kara laughed._

 

_“Aren’t people here being judged by their own merits? Not just their surnames alone? I mean people should have the chance to prove themselves before being judged eh?”_

 

_“Sadly, that doesn’t apply to me. But don’t worry I’m good. I don’t need much friends for approval, I have already have a few.”_

 

_“You fancy another one?” Imra suggested with that smile again, Kara playfully narrows her eyes._

 

_“M’yeah, maybe?” Kara teased back._

 

_“Cool. What chapter are you on?”_

 

_“Contemporary architecture? 13, I think. My favorite.”_

 

_“I’m more of a revival girl, I like Spanish, Mediterranean and Egyptian revivals.”_

 

_“Interesting.”_

 

_“Tell me about yourself.”_

 

_“Pretty straightforward, what do you want to know?” Kara hesitated but she smiled._

 

_“Why are you being a snob?” Imra snorted making Kara chuckle._

 

_“I am not being a snob. I’m just not great at making real friends.” Kara confessed._

 

_“Is it because of your surname again?”_

 

_“Mostly. And sometimes I’m just snob.”_

 

_“You’re not snob now.”_

 

_“That’s why it’s sometimes.”_

 

_“Now you’re just being an arse.”_

 

_“Why did you move here in National City?” Kara braved._

 

_“Well, like you I was haunted by my surname in Liverpool.”_

 

_“Why?”_

 

_“I joined pageants before, after winning the Miss Teen Liverpool and Miss Teen Great Britain, I got a lucky streak and won Miss Teen World. I gained attention more than I expected, more than I wanted. With all the support I’m getting I thought, maybe I can get one more title before college, so I competed for the Miss England . All the work, all the time and effort and sacrifices for the title and then I ended being a runner-up.”_

 

_“Wow, three titles? You got three titles!”_

 

_“But the last one’s the boss fight. After the boss fight, it’s either you reload the game and fight again or you move on.”_

 

_“And you moved on.”_

 

_“The failure of the people’s expectations weighed me down too much.”_

 

_“I understand.”_

 

_“I know you do, sometimes there are things better left while you still have it in you.” Imra smiled and Kara saw her grace in accepting defeat. Kara’s admiration grew._

 

_The two started spending most of their free time together since the impromptu study session at the library. Kara’s weekly rough drafts of her schedules added more extra bullets as the weeks went on. Imra easily carved a soft spot on Kara’s huge heart. Her humility and her being steadfast and sure footed held Kara in place. Establishing a source of constant in Kara’s fast changing world. Imra and Kara’s friendship evolved into something more exclusive on the fifth month of their sophomore year. No one said a word, no one initiated “the talk”, but the feelings are mutual. What Kara likes the most about Imra, aside from the fact that she doesn't care about Kara’s family history and her burden of responsibility is that Imra’s levelheaded. She makes sure Kara knows that even though there’s societal standings are too far apart from each other, they are still equals inside the relationship. Imra doesn’t pretend she’s not upset when Kara’s being a Danvers or just being herself when it actually does annoys her. They have this kind of open communication, even Kara couldn’t explain it to her friends. Imra has created a little safe space for the both of them and every bit of Kara is thankful._

 

_“Are you sure your friends would like me to crash Taco Tuesdays?” Imra doubted while they’re on their way to Winn’s apartment. It’s Winn’s turn to host Taco Tuesdays so Kara’s only assigned to bring beer and whatever she wants to bring with her, and tonight she wants to bring Imra to formally introduce her as her girlfriend. It’s not like her friends haven’t spent time with Imra before, but most of their encounters were in the confines of Kara’s house parties and nothing more intimate._

 

_“You’re going to be fine, you’ve met them before, spent time with them even.” Kara said as they parked outside of Winn’s building._

 

_“I’m prepared for Winn and James’ shovel talks, but I’m far from getting ready for Lucy.” Imra nervously giggled._

 

_“You’re right, she’s like level 1 Alex, but then you’re amazing, she’s gonna love - like you. She’s going to like you, that’s for sure.” Kara buckled making Imra laugh._

 

_They both know they haven’t said the word yet, it sits still at the tip of their tongues in most of the mundane moments they spent with each other. Kara wants to say it, while Imra’s perched on the stool in front of her easel as she paints modern architecture for Kara. Imra wants to say it, while Kara’s holding her hand walking toward their next class. Kara wants to tell Imra, while she’s lying beside her in the morning, hair a mess and shirt hitched dangerously higher than what Kara thinks is morally right. Imra wants to tell Kara, while the blonde’s happily playing with her twin brothers, Mon and Dox in the playground every time they babysit the two when Imra’s mom is away. There were more than a dozen of moments that prompted itself in the past but none of the two acted upon such openings and they themselves are starting to wonder._

 

_“Yeah, I’d love her too.” Imra teased as she pulled Kara into a kiss shortly before getting out of the car._

 

_…_

 

_“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” Kara whined as she checks herself in front of the full body mirror near the door of her room. She’s been preparing for her sister’s first gala as the new CEO of Danvers Inc. She’s wearing a simple pinstripe white dress shirt, a maroon ankle length trousers and the highest black closed toe heels Imra has ever seen her wear. She’s looking magnificently modest and equally ravishing all at the same time the brunette is still having a hard time describing her girlfriend sometimes, even after almost a year of dating._

 

_“Babe, we’ve talked about this. I would not be able to keep up with your alter ego’s life.” Imra teased as she closes the book she’s reading._

 

_“I can’t even keep up with them myself.” Kara heavily sighed as she tried cuffing her cuff-links. Imra motioned Kara to come to her so she can help with her and Kara happily obliged._

 

_“Alex will be needing your unrivaled attention there.”_

 

_“That’s why I need you there too! For some unrivaled attention for myself.” Kara giggled and she did too._

 

_“Just enjoy. I’ll still be here when you come home.”_

 

_“Do you promise that?”_

 

_“One hundred percent sure.” Imra nodded making Kara sigh in defeat. She then make it up to her girlfriend with a short passionate kiss._

 

_“I’ll be back before midnight.” Kara said as she softly wiped Imra lips with her thumb, erasing the deep red lipstick the kiss left._

 

_“I’ll be waiting for you.” The woman winked and started nudging Kara out of the room before Imra changes her mind and not let go of Kara at all._

 

_Imra didn’t realize how boring it would be once Kara’s gone. But she knows it would be a lot worse for her if she pushed herself to mingle with Kara’s crowd. Don’t get her wrong though, Imra’s sure they’re good people but they’re also not the type of people she’d go for a Saturday night hangout with. But now she feels bad about letting Kara go alone. So without any second thought, Imra got off Kara’s bed to prepare and rescue her damsel in distress._

 

_As expected, the gala was a boring showcase of mostly old white men with their old accomplishments and ‘plans’ for the future of their companies. The same companies they pass onto their more entitled offspring that only annoys Kara so much. She’s been in the party for two hours now and all she did was to be introduced by Alex, and fake smile her way through the negative undertones and subtle judgement thrown her direction for being adopted and a spoiled brat, well, according to what these self-righteous blokes heard from their sons whom Kara may or may have not rejected in the past._

 

_By the end of the night, Kara was completely exhausted and all she did was stand, mingle, drink, listen, smile, listen, smile, and drink some more. That’s not much physically, but mentally? It was a torture. Two more hours of helping Alex stay away from too much alcohol and keeping her sane, Kara called it a night._

 

_Kara was about to message their family driver to fetch her but then she suddenly saw her car roll inside the gates of the venue, people are still busy ‘partying’ inside so she’s actually alone aside from the guard and the valet, Kara was confused._

 

_“Imra?”_

 

_“Hi!”_

 

_“What are you doing here? I thought you’ll wait for me at home?” Kara laughed and shook her head as she slipped inside the car, she instantly leaned in and gave Imra a kiss on the lips._

 

_“I felt bad after I realize I let you go to the ‘party’ alone, so I wanted to make it up to you.” Imra explained with a slight blush._

 

_“I wouldn’t want you to be there either. You’ll just be as bored as I was.”_

 

_“Well at least, I’m gonna be bored with you.” Imra teased._

 

_“Fair point. So where are you taking me then?” Kara asked kissing her on the side of her head._

 

_“You want pizza? I’m craving for pizza.” Imra casually asked and Kara just can’t help but nudge the shorter woman with her fingers on her sides as an attempt to tickle her. Kara texted her earlier that she was suddenly craving for a double-pepperoni pizza because all Kara saw in the party was alcohol over alcohol over alcohol._

 

_“Pizza it is.” Kara nodded as she was driven away by the beautiful girl in her NCU College of Architecture hoodie and sweatpants, away from the most extravagant yet boring party of the night – year even._

 

_That night, Kara and  Imra spent the rest of the impromptu date laughing over anything that came up in their conversations. They were seated face to face in one of the 24-hour pizza parlor downtown and the only company they have were the cashier, the waiter and the manager. They ordered two whole pizzas each, not caring about the amount of calories they’re about to devour. What only mattered that night was, them - together. In the candidness of the evening to early morning, Kara and Imra didn’t seem to ran out of things to talk about, even after almost a year of being together and God, do they hope they won’t run out of it any time soon. And if they do by any chance in the future, Kara hopes Alex or even Lex Luthor has already invented a time machine, so she can go back to this time and place with her girlfriend._

 

_A week after their midnight pizza date, Kara took Imra to the Danvers family home. Imra was introduced to the Danvers and Alex as Kara’s girlfriend over lunch time, with her whole family background slowly and subtly being scrutinized by Kara’s parents. Her dad who works as a producer at CatCo World Media, her mom working at Morgan Edge’s real estate, and even her twin brothers Hammon and Maddox were mentioned. In the afternoon, after Kara’s parents excused themselves to attend some important business meeting, it was Alex’s turn to shovel talk Imra. It was almost enough to tick Kara off but the gentle reminder of Imra’s hand on her knee all the while she confidently answers Alex’s hard-hitting questions calmed her down._

 

_The discussion of the seriousness of their relationship started after they celebrated their first year as a couple. Imra is a family person, she plans ahead and when she does Kara’s always in the picture and Kara loves it. She’s never been too involved into someone else’s life before and the feeling of being wanted and needed elates her. Imra is exactly what Kara has been waiting for, her strong and deterrent personality shakes and cowers at the sight of her girlfriend, Winn said Imra is Kara’s Kryptonite - and at that time as cheesy as it may seem, Kara’s younger self didn’t know better and thought it was cute._

 

_…_

 

_“Okay, hear me out.” Imra beamed sitting down in front of Kara who was waiting for her so they can have lunch together. They’re in their last year in college, the talks of the future plans are intensifying and lately Imra’s on the edge of her seat. She’s just so excited to graduate and be an adult, move out of her parents house and maybe move in with Kara soon enough, should everything go as smoothly as they’ve planned._

 

_“Hi to you too, babe. What is it?” Kara grimaced seeing her girlfriend flushed and heaving a bit, as if she ran the distance from her last class to where Kara was._

 

_“Hong Kong.” Imra said as if the name of the country is both a statement and a question._

 

_“Is there a question?”_

 

_“No, dummy. I mean, let’s move to Hong Kong, you and I.” Imra said earning a  weird look from Kara but the latter stopped herself. Imra isn’t the type who’s going to change a plan for something as drastic as this one so Kara’s brain is starting to reel._

 

_“Why Hong Kong? And why so suddenly? What happened to our own architectural firm in National City?” Kara carefully asked, she doesn’t want to come across as a party-pooper, especially when Imra’s this excited._

 

_“Well, I was thinking of exploring the Asian continent and a huge architectural firm based in Hong Kong is offering me job. I just received their offer this morning, and babe it more than decent.” The brunette enthused and Kara can’t help but laugh at how earnest Imra is about the said country._

 

_“You didn’t tell me about sending an application to a company halfway across the globe, babe.” Kara said, letting a bit of her sarcasm out._

 

_“Aw don’t pout. It’s only because I thought I won’t be able to make the cut. But I did!” Imra beamed._

 

_“Babe we both know you can do whatever you want to do, so you making the cut isn’t a surprise at all. But, can we calm down first and think this through? Come on, tell me more about Hong Kong while we’re having lunch, I’m starving.” Kara suggested, pulling her vibrating girlfriend inside the restaurant, Imra grunted but she let herself be pulled._

 

_In the next few hours, Kara tried to attentively listen to Imra yak about how great all these Asian countries are going to be. And Kara wanted so much to see the change as enthusiastically as Imra does but she can’t. They’ve already planned everything, what with Imra’s own 5-year-plan whiteboard. And besides, Kara’s life is here in National City, her whole life, her friends, her sister, even her parents are here. But she doesn’t know how to break to Imra that the whole shebang of Hong Kong is a no for her. Kara went home that night a little too distracted that she drove past her apartment twice before realizing it. When she got in she saw Alex waiting for her, she may or may not have forgotten that tonight’s a Wednesday._

 

_“I was calling you, what happened?” Alex asked softly and Kara just looked at Alex like she’s magic. Alex has her back facing Kara stirring a pot of risotto. But Kara’s brain started to play short clips of their life growing up together. How Alex promised her that as long as they’re together, nothing bad is going to happen._

 

_“Why are you looking at me like that?” Alex frowned when she turned to see Kara so still in her tracks._

 

_“I don’t know what to do, Alex.” Kara said voice breaking._

 

_“Hey, why? What are you supposed to do? Come here.” Alex worried nodding Kara to come sit with her at the dining table._

 

_“Imra wants to - us to move to Hong Kong.”_

 

_“Imra wants you both to move to Hong Kong? But is that what you want?”_

 

_“I don’t know. I mean I love her, and I’d love to be with her but my whole life is here. Is it too selfish of me to want us to stay here? We can still travel the Asian continent we can take a gap year, right? Am I being selfish Alex? I am right because I don’t want to give her the life she wants. Oh God, I’m a horrible person.” Kara asked covering her face with both her hands._

 

_“Kara, no. There’s nothing selfish about wanting to stay, you have every right to do so. That’s what you two originally planned, of course that’s where you fix yourself.” Alex said, pain in her eyes._

 

_“I suck at change of plans.” Kara shook her head._

 

_“Have you talked to her about this? Or you Kara Danvers the hell out of it?” Alex accused, “Kara Danvers the hell out of it” means bottling herself up to give way for other people’s needs._

 

_“You know me, I did my thing.” Kara weakly chuckled._

 

_“Kara -”_

 

_“Alex, can we just have dinner? And then I’ll sleep on it, see if tomorrow I still feel like being selfish.” Kara said, almost pleadingly. Alex understood the exhaustion and she easily shifted to the Alex, Kara needs right then and there; the soft, understanding, caring, and cheeky Alex of Kara’s childhood._

 

_…_

 

_“Babe, hey. I thought we’re going home together, what are you still doing here?” Imra frowned seeing Kara still sprawled in the library booth reserved for the youngest Danvers._

 

_“Sorry babe, I need to work late for my thesis.”_

 

_“But it’s date night.” Imra pouted, it’s been a week since Imra opened the topic about Hong Kong, she’s already accepted the job offer as Kara encouraged her to do but Kara has been avoiding the more serious topic between them._

 

_“I’m really sorry, Imra. I’ll make it up to you promise.” Kara offered but Imra is done having the excuses._

 

_She has already let Kara think she’s not noticing the changes between them far too long. She knows Kara well enough she likes to think that she knows when Kara’s avoiding a conversation she’s already made her mind against. Imra was dreading the conversation too, because she knows Kara wants to stay. She had memorized Kara’s tell tale signs in the last three years, the way Kara’s eyes lit up every time there’s a mention of something or someone she’s passionate about, the way Kara would constantly bug her for ideas of what to do and when exactly to do it once they’re in a vacation, the way Kara almost visibly vibrates when she’s eagerly committed to do something, and the fact that all the aforementioned traits were absent when she told Kara about Hong Kong._

 

_“No, Kar. We’re having this conversation now.” Imra said breaking the silence between them, she crosses her arms against her chest and Kara finally stopped typing on her laptop._

 

_“What do you mean?” Kara frowned._

 

_“Babe, I’m not stupid. Please, just tell me.” Imra pleaded tears on the brink of her eyes; this is it, the conversation they’ve been putting off. They’ve been together for three years, they should know what they want to happen for at least another three years of their lives together, so this is the point of no return._

 

_“Imra - ” Kara started getting up from her chair. Kara walked towards where Imra was. Kara didn’t make the effort to coax Imra’s protective stance to loosen up, like she always do. Instead, she mirrored it._

 

_“I’ve - I’ve been having thoughts about Hong Kong, for a while now -”_

 

_“Since I told you, you’ve been in doubt since I’ve told you not just lately.” Imra corrected, Kara didn’t protest because Imra was right._

 

_“I - I just don’t know how to tell you, because you feel so strongly about the move and I would want you to do whatever you want to do to have the life you’ve always wanted.”_

 

_“I don’t understand, you hate it here so much but you’re telling me you’re staying?” Imra accused and Kara wasn’t prepared for it._

 

_“My whole life’s here -”_

 

_“We can start a life wherever we want Kara.” Imra scoffed, and she’s not wrong._

 

_“I know, but -”_

 

_“But that doesn’t apply to you because you’re a Danvers?”_

 

_“That’s not fair.”_

 

_“Nothing is fair Kar, but we still make the choice we think we might benefit from. You can’t leave National City because your money and power are here. You don’t want a restart, you can’t start a new life away from the limelight of your surname and you just pretend to hate it, you just pretend you can’t escape it, but the truth is Kar? You’re a coward and a hypocrite.” Imra berates and Kara’s aghast. It’s like she suddenly doesn’t know her own girlfriend, the person she spent the past three years of her life loving._

 

_“Maybe you’re right, I’m a coward and a hypocrite for not abandoning the people who made me who I am, for not leaving Alex and my friends. But you’re wrong about money and power, Imra. If you really knew me, you’d know that they mean nothing to me.” Kara said not stopping the spill of tears, she took her things in haste and left._

 

_The end of it was the only thing Kara wasn’t able to plan ahead of time. The only thing she least expected to happen, and yet it is the same thing that ironically did, in the most painful way she could imagine. On the night of the breakup, Alex who’s out of the country received a call from Lucy about it and the eventual drunken streak Kara had. Alex even though feeling terribly about herself for being relieved of Kara’s decision to stay, still grieved for the perish of the longest and only serious relationship her sister had so far. Alex flew back to National City the earliest she possibly could after the contract signing with the Taiwanese investors so she could be with Kara. Saying Kara was a mess when she arrived was an understatement. At the first few weeks, Alex thought Kara was beyond repair, she has found a way to replace her sadness with anger and Alex doesn’t know if a crying and sulking Kara would've been better than the indignant and raging volcano always ready to explode Kara. She knows it’s neither way but Alex could only hope for things to get better._

 

_Kara turned cold by the third month after the breakup, Winn said it was only because of the three-month rule that it would eventually pass. He was right but the passing didn’t happen until after graduation, Kara took off and just left a message for Alex telling her that she’s okay, that there’s not a need to launch a search party for her, and that she’s just going to take gap months to a year tops to be herself again. Kara only contacted them by text messages, telling them where she is exactly and what fun she’s doing. Kara only started taking calls after three months when Winn texted her that Imra already left for Hong Kong. Kara sounded more like herself again, but not quite there. Alex and her friends were so patient, and Kara’s thankful for them albeit secretly._

 

_It was on the seventh month when Alex received a text from Kara telling her that she’s about to board her flight back to National City and that she wanted to be fetched at the airport. Alex almost sprinted out of the board room after the meeting was adjourned two hours before Kara’s flight lands. Alex was excited to see her sister again far too much than she would like to admit, but she still went straight to the airport to wait the remaining hour. The first sight of Kara that caught Alex’s attention was the tan that actually suited her. She doesn’t have the complete list of places and activities her sister did in those months but whatever they maybe they absolutely helped bring back the blush and the cheer in Kara’s smile when she saw Alex._

 

_“Al!” Kara beamed half running toward where her sister is, Alex dramatically met her halfway to pull Kara into a tight hug._

 

_“I’m glad you’re back. You scared me, please never do that again.” Alex whispered in the hug and Kara just nodded against her._

 

_“I’m sorry for leaving like that, but it just felt that Kara Danvers sucked so hard before I left.” Kara softly chuckled as they pull away._

 

_“You were allowed to suck.” Alex smiled._

 

_“I know, but I don’t want to.”_

 

_“How are you?”_

 

_“I’m good, I feel like myself again.”_

 

_“I’m glad your back.”_

 

_“Me too.”_

 

…

  


**_Danvers-Luthor Chronicles: Secret Relationship or PR Stunt?_ **

 

**_It wasn’t a secret that for over the the past couple of weeks both of the family-owned business titans [Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp] were put into high risk and grave danger because of the terrorist attacks they both experienced. Though the economical blow is bigger for the Danvers with all the property reconstructions, security upgrades, and the financial assistance they’re giving their employees. The stakes had been steep for the Luthors as well when an direct assassination was attempted towards their interim CEO, Lex Luthor._ **

 

**_Amidst the chaos, the first light to safety was paved when pictures of the youngest Danvers and Luthor respectively circulated and took the internet by storm. Many entertainment networks speculated the relativity of the photos taken only a day  part and even the netizens are raving about the possibility that Kara Danvers, the sought after wealthiest bachelorette of National City may no longer be available for grabs and that everyone who’s eyeing the business tycoon lost their chances to none other than, Lena Luthor herself._ **

 

**_This was confirmed when Enews! Daily released a feature containing the whole story of Kara Danvers’ visit at the LuthorCorp Plaza a few days after Lena Luthor was pictured outside Palais Nationale in her running clothes. The two were then spotted walking out of the LuthorCorp tower before getting inside the Danvers car an hour later and they drove back to the 7-star hotel. More pictures of the two making their way out of the hotel the same day came out and the whole public pizzazz concluded at the most expensive condominium owned by Kara Danvers later that evening._ **

 

**_The feature and pictures were shared more than a hundred thousand times a few hours after they were uploaded and are still being talked about in the forums and the comment sections of social all social media websites._ **

 

**_Despite the overall positive reception of the masses about the rumored relationship, we can’t help but ask, why make it a secret? Why of all the time a Danvers and a Luthor could make a public appearance together, it is after the attacks toward them? Is it actually real or just a PR stunt to distract us from the more urgent matter at hand that concerns the city’s safety? We’ve tried getting statements from both parties and we’re still waiting for their responses and we can only speculate about the truth behind the display still the public’s greatly hoping this could be the most awe-inspiring endgame to blow the city in history in the coming weeks._ **

  


“What do you suggest I do Lex? What if she’s behind something evil? Maybe even the attacks?” Lena worried as she paced back and forth in front of her brother. In spite of the positive feedback they got from the public and their PR team, Lena has more pressing issues at hand that concerns her new housemate.

 

“Lena, you’re not making sense right now. Why would Kara even do that? Attack her own sister’s company? Besides, the attacks happened before you two are arranged in marriage. I don’t see a motive.” Lex calmly said, he knows Lena’s already panic-stricken so he’s trying so hard to calm her down, but Lena’s far from it.

 

“You’re not helping Alexander.” Lena exasperated.

 

“Fine, if this will help calm you down, would  you want to play detective?” Lex offered.

 

“I sure would love to! But I can’t today, we’re scheduled to have lunch and coffee at her favorite restaurant. According to the PR, we have to be seen more regularly now.” Lena her tone fluctuating at the latter part of her sentence.

 

“No problem, I’ll start digging on her personal background after you leave, while you keep your act together. Can you do that? Act like you know nothing?” Lex asked looking Lena in the eyes, they both know they’re still under a lot of threat even here in National City despite the non recurrence of any attack in Metropolis so far.

 

“I think can. I can handle myself around her.” Lena nodded, pretty determined to expose Kara Danvers of her ominous activities.

 

“Then try and gain her trust a bit more, but not too much to make her suspicious of you, get me?”

 

“Yes. I’ll just send her a message that I’ll meet her out of the office, so you can work here.” Lena nodded before whipping her phone out her back pocket. It’s one of the rare moments that Lena’s wearing pants, and today’s one of those days. She’s wearing a black pair of a sleeveless top and skin tight jeans, with a red jacket to go with it. Kara suggested it would be better for them to walk the way to the restaurant. _Mundanity is good publicity,_ as Kara said it.

 

“She’s on her way.” Lena confirmed upon receiving Kara’s reply.

 

“Good luck then and be very careful.” Lex reminded standing up to give Lena a quick hug.

 

“I will.”

 

“Call me, if anything.” Lex ordered and Lena nodded with a smile before exiting her office to meet with the great Kara _Might Be Involved in the Attacks_ Danvers.

 

Kara was chirpily walking the street towards the LuthorCorp Plaza, she’s excited to have lunch in Noonan’s because her last lunch there with Eliza seemed so long ago. Kara’s wearing her family’s color today, under her flannel light grey and blue trench coat she’s wearing a light blue collared shirt tucked tightly into her navy blue pants hugging her waist perfectly. Kara decided she wants to pass by the mini playground a few yards away from Lena’s building seeing the kids playing. Kara has always liked kids, she remembered babysitting Imra’s twin brothers back in college, Mon and Dox. Kara was walking by the slides when a boy around three years old came running directly towards her and crashed against her leg, Kara almost buckled but she was able to stabilize herself on the other hand the boy dropped on his back thank goodness his jacket’s too fluffy it absorbed the shock of the fall.

 

“Hey bud, you okay?” Kara asked the little kid as she took him from the ground. The kid shook his head no and Kara worried.

 

“Where’s mommy?” Kara asked and kid shook his head no again.

 

“Do you want to go find mommy? I can help you.” Kara offered and the kid finally nodded. Kara started looking around for anyone who’s looking for the kid but so far there’s none. She wonders what kind of mom would leave her 3-year old in a park, then again she doesn’t know the whole story.

 

“I’m Kara, what’s your name?”

 

“Matin.” The kid struggled to say but Kara noted the letter ‘R’ in the middle of the boy’s name.

 

“So you’re Martin, nice to meet you Martin. Do you know what mommy’s name is?” Kara asked as they stopped by the stairs toward the LuthorCorp Plaza proper. But even before Martin could answer, Kara heard someone called out from behind them.

 

“Martin! Jesus, I’ve been looking for - Miss Danvers.” The woman was a mix of panic and astonishment.

 

“There’s mommy!” Kara smiled facing the woman fully.

 

“I’m so sorry for the trouble Miss Danvers.” The woman apologized and Kara almost wanted to tell her that she should apologize to her kid instead.

 

“Oh no, please. We were just looking for you.” Kara said finally handing Martin over to his mother but the kid managed to grab Kara’s coat.

 

“Martin! Don’t do that.” Martin’s mom exclaimed when Kara was pulled closer to her.

 

“Kawa.” Martin struggled to say not wanting to let go of the woman.

 

“Kara, sweetie?” Kara heard someone called out and she almost jumped. She was too occupied by Martin that she almost forgot about Lena.

 

“Hey, Lena. Give me a sec.” Kara smiled her coat was still in Martin’s hand the part was already wrinkled.

 

“Martin, I have to go now okay? I don’t want to let the lovely woman waiting.” Kara turned towards the kid who turned to look at Lena, who hesitantly smiled and Martin finally let go of Kara.

 

“I’m really sorry Miss Danvers. Thank you for finding Martin.”

 

“You’re welcome -”

 

“Iris, I’m Iris.”

 

“You’re welcome, Iris. Take care, Martin. Be a good boy.” Kara said rustling the the boy’s hair making him laugh.

 

 _Of course she’s also good with kids._ Lena thought to herself. She has been waiting for Kara at the entrance of the tower for a good ten minutes when she decided to look the woman instead, since she’s not answering her phone. Lena felt silly looking for Kara in the middle of her own plaza with people watching her every move. In short, Kara made her an open target of a person but Lena’s skepticism halted the moment she saw Kara carrying a kid in her arms. Lena paused and watched, Kara sure has charm in her the kid was practically ogling at Kara to be accurate. And then woman rushed towards their direction and Kara beamed like a girl scout. Lena then concluded that Kara Danvers will make it a hard work for her to prove something against the blonde.

 

**…**

 

“So, how’s living with an archenemy?” James teased, as Kara slumped in their booth.

 

“Not bad and not good at the same time.” Kara shrugged, “There’s absence in arguments so I guess it’s better.”

 

“You look especially great today, Kar. Did you meet with her for a date?” Winn giggled.

 

“What’s my look has to do with her?” Kara frowned.

 

“Honey, all this two high school boys are trying to say is, you’re far from just being presentable on your lunch date at Noonan’s with Lena Luthor.” Lucy dumb down for the oblivious Danvers.

 

“Why are you carrying a kid by the way?” Winn asked.

 

“That was captured?”

 

“Everything was captured Kara, everything you two do is like a gold mine.” James rolled his eyes.

 

“That picture of you carrying a cute baby boy, if the mother wasn’t pictured as well? You and Lena could pass as a cute couple with their baby.” Lucy dreamily said, making Kara choke on her beer.

 

“Oh and Cat Grant is mad she couldn’t get her exclusive just yet.” James laughed, “So for the record Miss Danvers, are you really dating Miss Luthor?” James added using his journalist voice.

 

“Not happening, Jimmy. But if we’re going for an exclusive soon, I’m sure Eve will pick CatCo so stop terrorizing me!” Kara teased.

 

“Fine, fine. By the way my boys sent their first report to me this afternoon.” James said quickly turning to being serious.

 

“And?” Kara asked switching looks with James and Winn.

 

“There were two men tracking Alex and Maggie, we’re lucky my men caught them before they got them.”

 

“Are they alive?” Kara asked in gritted teeth.

 

“No, unfortunately. They were caught about to pull the trigger.”

 

“Jesus.” Winn gasped.

 

“What do you think would be the safe next course of action, James? They won’t stop.”

 

“What if we make a secret shipment back to National City?” Lucy suggested.

 

“Let’s take this somewhere safer.” Kara said giving Winn a look.

 

“The headquarters is ready, Kara.” Winn nodded as they all slipped out of their booth.

 

Two years after their graduation Kara was welcomed by the fact that James and Winn are into some vigilante justice activity under the guise of the Guardian. At first, Kara was appalled because two of her best friends hid something so dangerous from her. The fact that Guardian is James himself in a suit Winn created from the same titanium compound he put up as Kara’s window and door shield at her apartment triggers Kara’s anxiety. Kara understood the cause, National City although well known for being wealthy, and secured is still far from being a utopia; they’ll never know what they can come across with in the outskirts and darker parts of the huge city. That’s why Kara made James and Winn promise that they will stop doing the activity themselves and will allow Kara to fund the recruitment and training and the R&D of Guardian making it an official special unit, it was then renamed The Guardians. Lucy is still working on the legality of the said special unit and how they can open the eyes of the government into working with them in the future, so for now they only cater to the most critically dangerous situations and they remain in the shadows as much as possible.

 

This is the first time Kara’s seeing the inside of the facility she helped build. The need to visit the headquarters never arises in the past, not until now. Kara was amazed to see what Winn did with the whole place, it’s currently under the front of one of Kara’s condominium complex, The 17th on the Park. Buried three basements down with an exoskeleton of five hundred meter thick layers of titanium and tungsten creating an overall fallout shelter beneath the residence recognized by CatCo Home magazine because of its homey and suburban ambiance despite being inside the city proper.

 

“We just completed the shipment of the equipment we need for the research and development, at the second level.” Winn enthused.

 

“The kid’s excited with his new toys.” James nodded, still equally amazed about how The Guardian headquarters turned out.

 

“Just tell me if we need anything else.”

 

“Apart from the government works, I think we’re good to launch.” Winn affirmed.

 

“Now, do we have any idea how we’re going to ship my sister and her girlfriend back to National City safe and sound?” Kara asked.

 

“Man, this gives me Justice League kind of feels.” Winn exclaimed.

 

“I’m Batman.” James called dibs making Kara and Lucy clear their throats at the same time.

 

“What if we hide them here?” Winn suggested, “This is the safest place I could think of.”

 

“Winn’s right, with the whole exoskeleton thing? No one would be able to track them here.” Lucy added.

 

“The transportation is the most dangerous part of this ordeal.” Kara worried.

 

“What about a submarine?” Lucy said, making the three prominent tactical minds of the team consider.

 

**…**

 

“Hey Jess.” Kara greeted as she stopped by the secretary’s office.

 

“Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor is waiting for you inside. You need not to be buzzed in.” Jess said with a cheeky nervous smile.

 

“I know, but I’m taking her out for lunch so you might have to stay behind to answer calls and whatnot so I brought you lunch.” Kara smiled, putting two paper bags of takeouts on Jess’ desk. Jess was stunned, eyes wide in disbelief.

 

“Y - you don’t have to, Miss Danvers. Thank you.”

 

“Oh, that’s alright. I wanted to. Have a great day, Jess.” Kara winked before walking towards Lena’s office.

 

“Hi!” Kara beamed catching Lena off guard. Lena was still in the middle of researching about Kara’s background and the sudden presence of the subject of today’s research made Lena break into sweat. She instantly closed her laptop in haste and guilt.

 

“Kara, oh my god! I forgot about the lunch.”

 

“It’s okay, Lena. Calm down. Just finish what you need to do, I can wait here.” Kara said, she motions to pull one of the chairs in front of Lena but the Luthor was quick to react, reaching out for Kara’s hand, the blonde paused.

 

“It’s okay, we can leave now. I can finish it later.” Lena nodded with a realest smile she could muster.

 

“Cool. I’m thinking of going to this new restaurant at the 27th ave.” Kara generously smiled again her eyes almost disappearing.

 

“New restaurant?” Lena inquired while they’re on their way out of the office. Kara threw Jess a small salute and Lena instantly noticed the paper bags of take outs.

 

“Yeah, Lucy said it opened last week and they have a great mix menu for vegan and non-vegan dishes.” Kara said as they got inside the elevator again.

 

“You’re vegan?” Lean frowned.

 

“No! I love potstickers so much to be one, but according to a Daily Planet lifestyle article I’ve read this morning, you are a vegan.” Kara confidently smiled Lena who was completely yet subtly awe-struck at the effort Kara put on just find out about her food preference. Effort for sure because the lifestyle article Kara was talking about wasn’t published online since it was written a little too long ago, back when Lena was a sophomore in college.

 

“You must did a good digging for that article.” Lena smirked.

 

“I have connections.” Kara winked.

 

“I’m sure you do.” Lena commented, implying a personal double meaning to it. But Kara didn’t seem to notice.

 

**…**

 

“How’s the task at hand?” Jeremiah asked while they’re having dinner. They’re in one of the fine dining restaurants near the Danvers Inc. tower. This is the first dinner they’re having without Eliza, and Kara sure felt nervous and tensed at the same time.

 

“I’m not sure, we’ve been living under one roof for only two weeks. I’m know we’re not even friends yet.” Kara coldly answered.

 

“Use that charm of yours.” Jeremiah scoffed.

 

“I don’t know how you courted mom before but it isn’t all about charm, Jeremiah. I’m pretty sure this whole ordeal you’ve put her through for my sake already poisoned the well for any good I can do.” Kara blunted making Jeremiah eye her intently.

 

“Your attitude isn’t helping the company grow, Kara. We’ve given you everything you needed to live the life you have now, and the least you can do is help secure our place in the society.”

 

“I didn’t ask for this. If that experiment of your didn’t blow up my parents, I wouldn’t be here and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Kara said not backing down.

 

“What do you want then? Tell me.”

 

“Let me do this my way, I want to be left with my own devices. I don’t want you hovering behind me.”

 

“If your way fails, I’ll strip you off of everything you own Kara. I never joke about my business.”

 

“If you don’t trust me, then don’t. I’ll do what I have to do and after this is over, let’s decide who gets to do the stripping.” Kara threatened Jeremiah faltered a bit but he didn’t show.

 

“Careful now.” Jeremiah as he finished the rest of his wine.

 

“I’m done. Goodnight, father.” Kara said quietly slipping out of her chair, before she suffocates in the pretentious facade of the whole place. Kara shakily made her way out of the restaurant and got inside her car right away. She’s never stood up against Jeremiah before, all her rebuttal was made out of rebellion and crass attitude. It never involved actual threats like what just happened.

 

When Kara got home her head’s throbbing and she’s at the verge of a panic attack. Kara collapsed on the couch, she’s consciously entering a trance like state but she suddenly can’t move a muscle. Kara stayed a bit staring at the ceiling, feeling the unconscious need to cry. It was a sudden pang of loneliness she never felt before, even after every heartbreaking moment in her life. This evening is a heavy one, it feels like a weight is perched atop her chest and she can’t move. Tears started pooling Kara’s eyes when air starts leaving her lungs. Her chest started to heave and it felt like she’s burning. Kara felt numb and hurting on the outside all at once, she tried pushing herself off the couch to grasp at something until she trample upon the heavy coffee table in front of her. Kara hit her rib against the corner of the table, she felt the pain. It feels like she’s about to die. _I’m about to die. I’m about to die._

 

“H - help!” Kara heaved as she tried screaming but her throat felt tight and she couldn’t move. Kara felt like she was screaming but she can’t hear her own voice - her brain was too loud, she can’t sift through any comprehensible thing.

 

“Some - one - h - help - please!” Kara felt new set of hot fat tears started pouring from her eyes and she couldn’t stop it, she couldn’t breathe. _I’m dying._

 

“I’m dying. I’m dying. I’m dying. Lena! I’m dying. I’m dying. I’m dying. I’m dying.” Kara muttered to myself as she balled so tightly against her chest, her world is spinning so fast away from it’s normal axis.

 

“K - Kara? Oh my God! Kara. I’m here. I’m here.” Lena panicked upon seeing my Kara curled up on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table having a feat of her panic attack.

 

_“I’m dying. I’m dying. I’m dying.”_

 

“No Kara, I’m here, I’m here. You’re not going to die. Breathe with me okay? I need you to focus Kara, please. Look at me.” Lena struggled to make Kara look at her. She sat her upright but she’s still hugging her knees tight against her chest.

 

“Kara please, focus on me. Come on breathe with me, Kara.” Lena instructed her but the blonde wouldn’t look at her.

 

“L - Lena. I – I can’t.” Kara struggled to whisper.

 

“Yes you can please, for me? Come on. Let’s start slow okay? One big gulp of air.” Lena pleaded, Kara finally looked at her from behind the curtain of her messy hair. Lena emphasized her own breathing for her to pattern, on her third inhale Kara started to actually breathe with her.

 

“That’s it breathe. I’m here, Kara.” Lena whispered as Kara let go, throwing herself against Lena in a heartbreaking sob.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Kara murmured over and over again as if she has any control of what just happened, Lena felt something prick her heart. She doesn’t know a thing about what Kara has been going through the past few days she’s been quiet and distant. Kara even skipped one PR activity they needed to do as scheduled.

 

“It’s okay. You’re fine. We’re fine okay? Just stay with me please.” Lena said trying to soothe her shaking body.

 

“I – I’m tired. I’m so tired.” Kara whispered in between sobs.

 

“We’ll get you to bed okay?” Lena offered pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes.

 

“O – okay.” Kara slightly nodded.

 

“Okay.” Lena sighed with a small smile as she tried to help Kara up. Kara was still shaking a bit but her breathing isn’t that struggled anymore.

 

Lena aptly supported Kara’s weight all the way towards her bedroom. It was the first time Lena’s seeing the entirety of it, she realized it wasn’t so different with the guest room but instead of paintings, Kara’s wall was covered with pictures of her when she was a child, of her and Alex in different summer camps, of her and Alex when she graduated high school and Alex graduated college, and of her and her friends a lot of them. It was both intimate and sentimental that Lena suddenly felt like an unwanted guest. She proceeded to help Kara slip under the covers of her bed. Kara has already stopped crying, and is now breathing easily. Kara balled on her side the moment her body hit the duvet. Lena hesitated but she started softly rubbing Kara’s back that’s facing her. When Lena thought Kara was sleeping, she moved to safely tuck Kara in. She never thought Kara could look this little and vulnerable but she does.

 

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena softly said before leaving the room.

 

“Thanks you.” Kara whispered, she didn’t make a movement but Lena heard her and that’s enough.

 

**…**

 

The first time, Cat Grant saw Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor right before her eyes together was when the rumored couple came to her office themselves after a brief call from a certain Eve Teschmacher that the couple would want to have their first exclusive conducted by Cat Grant herself. Cat Grant isn’t the easily scared or rattled type of woman, what with all the journalism years she has under her cape. Cat Grant is an expert in this field, she’d know right then and there when anyone is lying right to her face. And she’s determined to prove her theory with the youngest members of the most powerful families in National City.

 

Cat wanted an empty studio as their setting, it signifies a one bares all kind of interview. White background, three wood and canvas director’s chair at the center and the set lights surrounding them as the video recording and photo shoot happen simultaneously as Cat interviews the _couple._ Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor arrived at the same time, air behind them. They arrived in Kara’s Volvo, all by themselves no bodyguards, no extra securities requested. Kara and Lena casually walked the entirety of the way from the lobby to Cat’s office hand in hand, confident in their strides.

 

Cat wouldn’t admit it to anyone but she instantly felt the separate presence established by her two guests too strongly. Kara Danvers is charming, all smiles but no bullshit, smart in an unconventional way. Lena Luthor doesn’t care about charm or trying to please anyone, she shows the littlest of emotions with the edge of her smirk but she’s a genius, far more intelligent than her brother. They are two opposing poles of the magnet, nothing could attract them to one another but here they’re sitting in front of Cat, practiced interaction and all. Cat breaks into a smile know she has already proven her theory.

 

“I feel like this interview is long overdue.” Cat started as they started the interview, the crew all silently anticipating the answers they’ve all been waiting for.

 

“We know, Miss Grant and we apologize.” Kara smiled directly at Cat but the senior journalist was unfazed.

 

“How are we feeling today?”

 

“Nervous mostly, never been interviewed by the great Cat Grant before.” Lena easily answered making Kara giggle. It was an interesting indirect interaction between the two women. Cat doesn’t see a couple as of the moment but two well versed and well practiced individuals posing to be the future most controversial couple in the city.

 

“There’s nothing to be worries about Lena, we’re all just being honest here.” Cat smirked her implication and Lena returned it with a raise of an eyebrow.

 

“So, let’s begin at where it all started. How did you two meet?” Cat asked, it was an easy question Cat expected the two to exchange looks to settle who’s going to answer the question and they did, but what Kara and Lena did after that was a little surprising.

 

“We met at the Paris Fashion Week.” The interviewees answered at the same time and giggled to themselves. Cat can see the smiling faces of her crew from behind the couple and she’s getting more interested.

 

“Tell me what happened then.” Cat encouraged.

 

“Well, two years ago I got invited by a friend to attend the fashion week with her, as a last minute plus one.” Kara explained before throwing Lena _the_ look. The go signal for her to add on the story.

 

“I was there because of my brother Lex, he and her girlfriend that time were the one suppose to attend but they broke up two weeks before the event so I was to the rescue. I’m not so into fashion myself but Kara here sure was vision at the after party and I couldn’t help but introduce myself upfront.” Lena detailed, Cat was closely watching her and the blush never came as she speaks but it does when Kara put a hand on her knee. That’s something.

 

“You were gorgeous though.” Kara added looking at Lena, Cat caught another look. It wasn’t the signal one earlier, but a genuine look of adoration. Kara was quick to hide.

 

“Well I’m sure you two are lovely. Is it safe to say that you two are attracted to each other at first sight? Knowing each other’s backgrounds, I suppose.” Cat worded out.

 

“I don’t know about Lena, but I was. She was a standout in the crowd actually, no one would not notice her even in a crowded room. Right guys?” Kara quickly answered, aptly addressing the team behind her who instantly gave her a positive response. Lena giggled softly tapping Kara’s left arm. Kara then reached out to take Lena’s hand in hers. Perfectly timed, Cat thought to herself.

 

“And were you Lena?”

 

“I wouldn’t have walked up to her if I wasn’t.” Lena smoothly said emphasizing every word as she hold Kara’s stare in place. Cat would kill any of her camera woman who wasn’t able to capture that later if they’re too occupied in swooning.

As the interview went on and the more answers the _couple_ were generous to give, Cat concluded that there must be a grave threat to the both of them to act as two people in love for the sake of their family businesses. Cat was piecing in the attacks that happened in the past month somewhere in between the motives, it wasn’t actually rocket science and there are theories about it out there. But a part of Cat wants to believe the long distance relationship for eight months and the heart-to-heart decision of moving in together to keep each other safer. Cat knows the people will buy and worship that version, Cat also knows that publishing this fabricated lie is against every grain of her principle but it would also buy Kara and Lena the time to solve whatever the hell is going on behind all of this.

 

After the interview proper was the photo shoot for the magazine cover, centerfold and other spare pictures for filling in. There were a couple of dress changes and versions of the poses and the women obliged. Cat was quietly supervising and choosing the versions she wants to keep and present to Kara and Lena for approval before anything else. After the shoot and they’re already wearing the clothes they arrived with, Cat sat Kara and Lena behind the monitor with afternoon coffee and snacks. Cat carefully watched their reactions with the chosen shoots, Cat wasn’t surprised with their obliviousness about their chemistry. But they sure know what the public wants to see. Kara and Lena chose the sexiest shot in the series for the centerfold, it was Kara bare feet perched on a bar stool, only wearing a white dress shirt with all the buttons unmade showing off her sternum and parts of her prominent abs and a dark semi loose trousers while Lena was behind Kara tilting Kara’s head back a bit towards her wearing an all black off the shoulder dress with her hair down, Lena was looking directly to the camera eyes glimmering with want and possessiveness of what or in this case who she was holding. After that the couple let Cat surprise them with the rest of the pictures to be used, especially the one for the cover.

 

“Thank you for granting CatCo your first exclusive interview.” Cat said, they’re back in her office and the heiresses are about to leave.

 

“Absolutely, Miss Grant. I know for sure this isn’t the last time as well.” Kara affirmed as they shake hands.

 

“That’s something to look forward to.” Cat nodded.

 

“Thank you for being kinder with the questions, Cat.” Lena said.

 

“For you, it’s beginner’s luck Lena.” Cat teased making Lena smirk, Lena’s phone suddenly started ringing so has to excuse herself.

 

“I should follow her then. Thanks again for the time, Miss Grant.” Kara said as she started to leave Miss Grant’s office.

 

“I hope you’d be able to defeat whatever it is you two are up against.” Cat cryptically said making Kara look back to her for a second with a weird expression on her face, like getting caught in a lie kind.

 

“Thanks, Miss Grant.” Kara finally said before disappearing towards the elevators. Cat’s sure the two young women aren’t in love with each other just yet, but they’re on their way.

 

**…**

 

“How are we with the transport?” Kara asked soon as she got inside the central control hall of the headquarters, Winna and James are already watching the real time CCTV footage at the dock where the submarine was waiting for Alex and Maggie.

 

“Smythe said they’re on their way to the dock. We’re monitoring any movements now.” Winn said, Kara joins them in front of the huge screen.

 

“How long would it take for them to get here?”

 

“Roughly an hour or two, basing on the current tidal movements at underwater, maybe faster.” Winn explained handing Kara a mini-monitor with the submarine status and its coordinates.

 

“There’s a movement.” James pointed out zooming in on the vehicle that just arrived.

 

“That’s them.” Winn confirmed.

 

“Why are they sacked?!” Kara fumed seeing the familiar built of her sister’s physique.

 

“We’re trying to hide their faces, Kara. We don’t know if they have eyes everywhere, like us.” Winn explained and Kara’s just pursed her lips, still unconvinced.

 

They watched as two Guardians agents guided Alex and Maggie down the opening of the mini-sub. The moment the main hatch closed they lost their surveillance override on the security camera. Kara was only partially relieved when she saw the submarine coordinates changes as it moves.

 

“Now all we have to do is wait for and fetch them at the dock and take them here.” James said as the waiting game sets in.

 

“Anyone wants beer?” Winn offered, James and Kara quietly nodded. Kara can feel herself edging towards a panic again and she couldn’t allow another episode while they’re all waiting for Alex, she has to be strong.

 

“We’re going to get them here safe. Relax.” James said putting his arm over Kara’s shoulders and the latter lets herself relax a bit.

 

“I just want everything to end soon. I can’t live to fight for my own life everyday James. It’s slowly wearing me out.” Kara confessed.

 

“I know, Kar. I can feel you. But when there’s nothing else left to do aside from being brave, we still have to choose bravery.” James encouraged.

 

“Am I missing, hug Kara and hold her tight scene?” Winn joked as he puts a pack of six bottles on the table between them.

 

“Jerk.” Kara scoffed but laughed and so did Winn and James.

 

**…**

 

“I find nothing Lena, I’ve believe I’ve already turned everything inside out about Kara but there’s nothing illegal related to her. She hadn't even been arrested for anything before and she took a gap year as a UNICEF volunteer. She’s a model citizen of National City, Lena.” Lex detailed.

 

“Everything might be pointing toward the other way, Lex but my guts tell me there’s something she’s involved into. Something big and messy that she needed a protection of ready-to-kill men.” Lena countered.

 

“If we can’t find any evidence of your accusation we don’t have a probable cause.” Lex concluded, Lena was about to rebuke but then her video call alerted, it’s Sam.

 

“Is that Sam?”

 

“Ahuh.”

 

“I better go, tell her I said hi.” Lex smiled before leaving, Lena smiled as she answered the call.

 

“Lena?” Sam asked as her video prompted on Lena’s laptop.

 

“Hey, yes Sam?” Lena asked mirroring Sam’s hesitation.

 

“Hi! You’re not busy!” Sam suddenly exclaimed surprising Lena.

 

“Yeah, it’s a slow day today. How are you? How’s the nano testing?”

 

“Great! We have a dozen chosen participants at the laboratory right now, I’m pretty excited.”

 

“I’m excited for you too.”

 

“What about you? I saw CatCo’s post on Instagram the other day, you finally did an exclusive huh?” Sam mused.

 

“Yeah, like what Cat said the other day, it was long overdue.”

 

“Majority of the people in the comments section said you two look great together. Congrats.” Sam said the last part of her sentence lacking the appropriate eagerness.

 

“It’s for them after all.” Lena shortly answered ending the topic before it goes out of hand again and becomes a full blown argument like what happened when Lena abruptly dropped Sam’s call when Kara was having her episode the other night.

 

“What’s the next step? Did she already propose? When’s the wedding?” Sam painfully asked and Lena can’t just shrug it off.

 

“She hasn’t proposed just yet, but I’m pretty sure that’s the next step but there’s no wedding date yet.” Lena rigidly answered.

 

“I see, I’m planning on visiting next week. Are you available?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m not quite sure, I’ll only know my schedule for next week on the Saturday would you be able to wait until tomorrow?” Lena teased.

 

“I’ve waited out our college and your Masters years, I’m sure I can wait until tomorrow.” Sam giggled finally lightening up the mood.

 

Sam and Lena talked for the next two hours while both of them are doing their proper tasks. Sam’s polishing the final touches of tomorrow’s experiment while Lena’s still working on transferring all of her researches and inventions from Metropolis to National City as well as everything she owns back in her condo unit. It’s taking her longer because she wants to make sure nothing breaks or goes missing in the transport. Sam said goodbye around three in the afternoon and Lena’s back to the quiet. She decided to finish a few more packing before she heads home when her phone vibrated. Lena dreaded receiving another message from an unknown number. When Lena opened the multimedia message her mouth fell wide open, Lena a screenshot of a CCTV footage of a dock, two blurry figures of women are visible in the picture both their heads were sacked. But what made Lena shudder more was the succeeding text message from a different unknown number.

 

**_Just thought you might want to know what Kara’s been up to the past few days. You know, to prepare you for the worst._ **

 

That’s it. This has gotta stop, and all Lena has planned in mind was to directly addresses the issue with Kara Danvers herself. To see whether the unknown number is nothing but a power-tripping lunatic or it’s true that Kara has her own sister held captive somewhere off the grid and for what. Lena gathered her things as she prepares to go when Jess came rushing inside her office.

 

“Miss Luthor, there has been an attack at The 17th on the Park condominiums.”

 

“17th on the Park? That’s Kara’s property, right?” Lena asked doubting her own memory, the confirmation from Jess’ nod starting to race Lena’s heart.

 

“What do you mean?” Lena added feeling heart starting to sink.

 

“M - Miss Danvers, was reported to be visiting the property when the attack happened, the place is on lock-down but Miss Danvers is still nowhere to be found.” Jess hesitated.


	7. #KarLena : Remaking History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara left the penthouse only with a note that she’ll be out of town in the next couple of days and that Lena and Sam should enjoy and now she’s suffering mild traumatic brain injury and having speech problems.

Kara hasn’t had any decent sleep since the night of her panic attack. Her brain is filled with constantly refreshing images of scenarios she fears that will happen as the threat to them furthers. Her mind is too loud for her to find comfort in her own room; the place she designed to be the most comfortable for her. In most instances, when Lena has already gone to her bedroom for the night, Kara would stay in the study room thinking, planning, wondering even of what other options they have to keep it together. Kara couldn’t understand why she seems to be the only one troubled about their safety. With Alex gone, Eliza hasn’t left her lab because of her new progresses in Project _Progignere_ , Jeremiah seems to be more involved in Lena liking Kara instead of steadying the helm of his own ship, Lex and Lionel remains distant and silent, and Lena is onto something Kara still doesn’t know what. Then there are the omniscient ominous messages from the unknown and untraceable numbers. With the rate of how Kara’s stretching herself all over the place keeping everything in check, she should be getting tons of sleep out of exhaustion, borderline fatigue even. But the overthinking wins, it always does.

 

It’s another late night and early morning for Kara when she went to get herself a cup of coffee; it was only six in the morning. Kara’s patiently waiting for the updates from Winn about Alex and Maggie’s transport today. She decided she can distract herself by checking on her business updates instead. Kara knows she’s been behind with the paper works for a week now, her new building is yet to start its construction by the end month but without Kara’s final check and signature it might be moved to next month. Kara only now realized how much of herself she’s setting aside for Alex and her parents’ business, and everything else in between. Lena hasn’t come out of her room yet, she must still be sleeping. Kara moved her work to the study room so she can sign the paper works while she reviews the Sapphire Suites blueprints and materials. Kara’s least favorite part of businesses is the paper works but the wordy, boring, and technical distraction easily engrossed Kara’s derailed mind as of the moment.

 

Hours past, Kara already heard Lena moving in the kitchen but she paid no mind. The first thing she learns about co-existing with Lena in harmony at her home is to not bother her as much as possible. Kara was already finishing up the review of materials when her phone rang, Kara never expected a call from the person whose name she’s seeing right now on the caller ID.

 

**_Incoming call_ **

 

**_Mr. Lionel Luthor_ **

 

Kara quickly walked towards the door and closed it gently before answering the call.

 

“Hello? Good morning, Mr. Luthor.” Kara greeted in a monotone, she has no idea what the call is about or why this early or how the Luthor elder got a hold of her personal number.

 

“Hello, Kara! I hope this is a good time for me to call.” Mr. Luthor greeted back livelier than Kara expected.

 

“Of course, Mr. Luthor. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Kara softly chuckled releasing a sigh of relief.

 

“I wish to talk to you in person. Would you be able to drop by my house today?” Mr. Luthor asked, Kara’s eyes widened at the words “ _my house”_ what does he mean by it?

 

“I could leave in an hour Mr. Luthor, where do you want me to meet you exactly?”

 

“At the mansion, it’s in a private property upstate. The only private property here, actually.” Mr. Luthor said with a deep chuckle.

 

“Affirmative, Mr. Luthor. I’ll be there.” Kara nodded as if Lionel can actually see her.

 

“Thank you Kara. I’ll see you then.” Mr. Luthor said before ending the call.

 

Kara feels overwhelmed, she doesn’t know if she has to tell Lena about it first or just go without telling her. If Mr. Luthor would want his daughter to know she would right? It’s out of Kara’s control at the very least. Kara was still arguing with herself when she heard Lena knock and the door opened.

 

“Hey, we don’t have any scheduled activities today. I’ll just be at my office. I made you french toasts.” Lena said and Kara was stuck up. Lena has been noticing Kara’s lack of appetite the past few days and she’s increasingly getting concerned especially after the panic attack, if she’s going to be married to Kara she has to make sure Kara is in her right mind and health because she’s absolutely lost on manipulating the situation they are in. It’s a win-win to be honest, Kara wouldn’t be all suspicious about her in return.

 

“T - thank you. I’ll be out in a sec.” Kara smiled before fixing the papers she already finished signing.

 

“Blueprints?” Lena pondered eyeing the messy spread on the oak table.

 

“Ah, yes! It’s for my next project.” Kara said showing Lena the artist perspective of the resort type condominium.

 

“Sapphire Suites, huh.” Lena smirked, fairly impressed about the concept and how it shows a nature-inspired designed.

 

“Yeah, quite a different concept that of 17th on the Park that’s closest to the mountain ranges, and was a Spanish revival era design, and Elizabeth’s Post perched in the middle of the man madeNational City Forest.” Kara proudly explained and there Lena saw it the spark in Kara’s eyes, it was a passing but it was there.

 

“Your architect is great.” Lena complimented as she handed Kara the sheet of paper again.

 

“Thanks! You really think so?” Kara exclaimed like an excited child presenting her A+ assignment to her mom.

 

“It is. I like the modern yet environmental inclination of the design. By the current looks of it, the architect wants to use airy spaces and 70% of natural lighting.”

 

“Exactly! That’s actually it.” Kara grinned so widely.

 

“Then you should give them a raise.” Lena smirked.

 

“I’ll go get myself some of your french toast as a reward for my job well done.” Kara winked walking past Lena towards the kitchen.

 

“You’re the architect.” Lena stated, it wasn’t a question but she heard Kara hum a yes.

 

Lena left before Kara was finished preparing for the personal meeting with her dad. Kara tried more than two sets of clothes until she gave up and settle for just being herself. She wasn’t trying to please Lionel Luthor when she first met him and she’s not going to change that now. Kara decided to wear a plain white collared shirt, underneath a black fitted casual suit jacket with floral embroidery and fitted black jeans. She decently looks like she’s just about to go on another fake date with Lena but then what she’s about to do maybe a fake-meet-your-gf’s-father stunt anyway so she could not give a tinker’s damn.

 

Kara pulled a stop just outside the mansion’s towering gates, in complete contrast with the Danvers family manor. Kara’s heart stepped a notch when the gates automatically opened, her Porsche was suddenly transported back to 1980s Europe. The park-like setting of the property envelopes two detached houses, surrounded by perfectly sculpted gardens and flat lawn. Kara rounded the front fountain and parked beside the only visible car in the lot.

 

The moment Kara got out of her car, her attention was caught by a kind looking middle aged woman in a traditional butler uniform; Kara couldn’t believe her eyes, the Luthors are actual elitists - the myths aren’t myths at all.

 

“Good morning, Miss Danvers. Mr. Luthor awaits you in his study room.” The woman smiled, she didn’t wait for Kara to respond as she led them to the set of stairs up the front porch. The place is utterly humongous and old but well maintained.

 

The woman pushed one of the double doors welcoming Kara inside the gloriously detailed interiors of the mansion, it pays homage to classical European symmetry and old world craftsmanship. Kara’s architect self is fangirling over the exotic designs of the rooms they past by toward the study room of the patriarch. The woman stopped in front of the last door at the end of the hallway with the wooden and gold plated carved label of Mr. Luthor’s initials. She knocked twice and the door buzzed open.

 

“He’s ready to see you.” The woman turned to Kara as she gestures her inside.

 

“Thank you.” Kara timidly nodded before stepping inside the most extravagant looking office she’s ever been to. The study room the size half of her own penthouse boasts of antiquities, polished oak wood floors and shelved walls, filled with books older than the mansion itself, and a collection of artist carved figurines.

 

“Kara, it’s nice to see you again.” Mr. Luthor, greeted as soon as Kara was past the mini-foyer of the office itself.

 

“Likewise, Mr. Luthor.” Kara nodded accepting Lionel’s offered hand.

 

“Have a seat, can I interest you with coffee or tea?”

 

“Coffee would be fine, Sir.” Kara said as she dutifully sat down one of the single rust colored leather chairs at the center of the room.

 

“Oh loosen up, child.” Lionel said with his deep chuckle again as he stepped in front of a fixed bar right beside the flat screen.

 

“I’m sorry for asking, Mr. Luthor but, why do you wish to meet me in person?” Kara finally asks, the sullen feeling the whole place is giving her makes her want to break out the hive and just run. Lionel didn’t answer Kara’s outburst right away, instead he put two cups of coffee on the table between him and Kara and looked at the youngest Danvers directly. Kara fidgeted in the attention making her nervously sip on her China cup.

 

“Angelina was five when I brought her home from an orphanage in Ireland, her physician told me that she was thinner than the average of a child her age but she was healthy. She was six when she learned how to play chess because Alexander taught her, at age seven Lex and I couldn’t seem to find a way to defeat her in the game.” Lionel divulged taking Kara by surprise, the sudden turn of events made Kara more antsy but she chose to keep quiet and listen; Lionel is onto something and she’s interested, it feels like Kara’s the spy from the enemy and the commander is spilling his battle plans to whom he thinks is a comrade. Even the absence of Kara’s plan to use it against him at all, the recounts are just too intimate especially they concern Lena that Kara felt like she’s an intruder of some sort.

 

“Lena was classified a genius when she was eight, by the time she was ten she was already taking too many advanced classes with Lex as an observe student that she was granted an early enrollment to an accelerated level. Lena graduated high school as a valedictorian when she was thirteen at a boarding school in Ireland.” Lionel continued and Kara has just ask him to stop.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt Mr. Luthor, Sir. But why are you telling me all this?” Kara asked crinkle showing making Lionel smile, his age prominent on his laugh lines.

 

“You see Kara, Lena’s biological mother hid her from me. She doesn’t want her daughter to grow up as a Luthor. She despised me for leaving them behind, and I understood the anger. I had to hire private investigators to find her, and my lawyers to do their best to secure her custody to me. I gave her everything, both Lex and her. I fought to keep them safe.”

 

“But the abuse -” Kara countered.

 

“Was dealt with.”

 

“So it was true?” Kara grimaced.

 

“Lillian, was’t a fan of the adoption. She want nothing of Lena. It was an unfortunate combination of me and Lex being always out of the house and Lena being left with my wife.”

 

“You sent her away, you sent her to a boarding school to keep her away from Lillian.” Kara said piecing the puzzle out.

 

“I did.”

 

“Why didn’t you leave her instead?”

 

“Because I am a businessman, Kara. I always find a way to make things work, without the added attention a controversy of divorce might ensue.”

 

“Why am I actually here?”

 

“I came up with the merger to keep Lena safe. I know Lex can take care of himself, they both can but I’m programmed to always worry more about my little girl.” Lionel confessed and Kara’s heart pricked a little. Kara wasn’t prepared to see a sentimental Luthor, let alone the head of the family himself worried about the safety of his daughter than his dignity in the eyes of a Danvers.

 

“Lena has Sam -”

 

“And I’m grateful, but she’s going to be married to you. I want to make sure she’s not in the territory of the very same person who wants her dead.” Lionel said looking Kara straight in the eyes.

 

“I maybe a Danvers, Mr. Luthor but I am far from my adoptive parents. I know the history pretty well.” Kara dignified. Lionel’s expression softens a bit as he leaned against the leather backrest of his chair.

 

“I know you’re different, Kara. That’s why I would want to trust you with one of the only two people I care about the most. Can I trust you, Kara?” Lionel finally asked and Kara felt like another weight was added on her shoulders.

 

“I always do what I could, but I wouldn’t promise it to be enough.” Kara shortly answered earning a nodding smile from the old man.

 

“That’s enough for a father, whose daughter you’re going to marry.” Lionel added standing up before extending his hand towards Kara again. Kara mirrored the movement and took the man’s hand in a firm handshake, sealing their agreement.

 

“By the way, I want to give this to you. It’s Lena’s grandmother’s engagement ring. I hope you can use it.” Lionel said handing Kara a small velvet covered box. Kara didn’t know what to do just yet so she accepted the box despite having doubts.

 

**...**

 

**_An explosion at 17th on the Park, a high-rise condominium building in the 17th avenue was reported at exactly four o’clock in the afternoon, today. The said explosion damaged the mid-section of the tower B of the residential building owned by Kara Danvers. Fortunately, the said tower was currently under construction when the incident happened and there was no reported injury. The investigation is still ongoing to determine whether the explosion was caused by a construction anomaly or was another act of terrorism._ **

 

Lena Luthor has never experience being caught in the middle of imminent danger in her life. Even Lillian's constant threats before for Lena was nothing but a way to further terrorize her in their mansion. Lillian knew the wounds you don’t see are the most painful and takes the longest to heal; but domestic abuse and a terrorist attack are two acutely different kind of evil. The notion that Lena doesn’t know when or where the next charge would happen is enough to taunt Lena’s childhood trauma.

 

“Call my father’s driver, Jess. I want to go where Kara is.” Lena ordered as she gathers her bag and her coat.

 

“But Miss Luthor, you can’t -” Jess started but they were interrupted by two unknown intruder.

 

“Miss Luthor, you need to come with us.” The guy about six-foot tall deeply husked, they appear to be calm and reserved but Lena’s initial panic hasn’t died down and her vision is throbbing.

 

“You can’t force her to go with you.” Jess said getting in the way of the muscle guys.

 

“We are ordered to take Miss Luthor somewhere safe. We are not taking orders from anyone else.” The shorter guy explained.

 

“Or what? What are you going to do?” Jess backfired.

 

“We don’t have much time, Miss Luthor.” The same guy turned to her and she nodded.

 

“Don’t worry, Jess. But call my father and Lex.” Lena said as the shorter guy led Lena out of her own office. The two men closely follows behind her until they’re inside the elevator. But instead of going down, the elevator shoots straight up to the rooftop of the building.

 

“Wait - why the rooftop?” Lena asked alarmed.

 

“The streets aren’t safe, Miss Luthor. A chopper’s waiting for us.” Six-foot man answered as they stepped out of the elevator.

 

Lena Luthor is the worst flyer. She knows that flying is statistically the safest way of transportation but her irrational fear of falling and losing all control of herself, and the painful death doesn’t want to believe the science behind it. Lena would always down a two rest pills every time she boards a plane and would increase the dosage depending on how long the travel time would be. She just started feeling a wee bit okay flying with her eyes open because of Sam, and now that Sam’s not here and she doesn’t have any rest pills, Lena sure is screwed still she remained calm on the outside as she caught a sight of the unlabeled chopper.

 

“Who’s your boss?” Lena asked as the shorter man helped her up the ladder.

 

“You’ll meet my boss, soon enough.” The man said in a monotone before closing Lena’s door for her.

 

The moment the chopper jolted off of the helipad, Lena closed her eyes and started praying. The flight to point B was surprisingly quicker than Lena expected, even though she doesn’t know where she was taken. Lena only opened her eyes when she felt the chopper steadied on a platform, and when she did she realized she was at Kara’s penthouse. Lena was confused and thankful at the same time. The same men got off the chopper and assisted Lena out before they led her inside through the back porch where the hidden pool was.

 

“Miss Luthor is safely taken home, Mr. Olsen.” The shorter one informed the man standing behind a laptop with a tracking software open.

 

“Thank you Snart, you and Rory are relieved. Wait for my call.”

 

“Affirmative, Mr. Olsen.” The guy called Snart nodded before disappearing back to the chopper.

 

“Who are you? What are you doing here? Where’s Kara?” Lena tirades as she walked the hallway towards the living room, James following her.

 

“Lena - ” Kara instantly called out standing up from the couch beside Winn.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Lena suddenly burst and Kara paused.

 

“I think the two of you has to talk. James and I will be outside.” Winn declared gesturing James to follow him. Kara stayed where she is as she watched Lena paced back and forth in front of her.

 

“The explosion -” Lena started.

 

“Was an attack but it was planted inside the building making it a case of construction fault.” Kara quickly answered.

 

“The men in uniform with a badge I don’t recognize? The unlabeled chopper? Who the hell are you?” Lena berated standing her ground in front of Kara.

 

“It’s a long story.”

 

“I have time.”

 

“Okay, I’ll just tell my friends.” Kara sighed in defeat.

 

Kara went out and came back with Winn and James on tow. They quietly gathered all the laptops and devices scattered on the coffee table, all the while Lena was seated on the couch staring into nothingness but she was paying attention to the movements around her. She heard the guy named James warned Kara about telling something to someone and Lena knew that that someone was her. After her friends are gone, Kara walked towards the kitchen and took a bottle of wine from the cellar and two glasses on the way out. She put a glass in front of Lena and poured her some, Kara did the same with her glass and she finally sat on the single couch facing Lena.

 

“Ready to talk?” Lena asked her green eyes dark in distraught and anger and a hint of fear. Kara took two big gulps of wine from her glass before she heavily sighed again. She leaned on her elbows perched on her thighs clasping her hands together, looking Lena in the eyes. If protecting Lena Luthor means she has to tell her about all the sloppy hero-wannabe things she did the past month, then she has no other choice.

 

“You promise to listen to me first? No questions asked.”

 

“You don’t have the right to demand, until you prove yourself innocent.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Go on.”

 

“Well, it started a month ago when Alex disappeared. No one knows where she was or who took her, she just vanished after her last morning meeting on a typical Wednesday. It was Jeremiah who told me about it and I asked Winn’s help to track Alex’s phone -”

 

“Who are Winn and James for my reference?”

 

“They’re my college best friends, Winn is an IT genius, James is the interim CEO of CatCo Media. Two years ago, I caught them in some secret vigilante activity patrolling the streets of National City aiding where needed even before the police could arrive. James was then Guardian and Winn’s the getaway guy, intel, and suit creator. Me finding out about their new hobby hindered their operations because I instantly told Lucy, our other friend who’s a lawyer, Commander Lois Lane’s sister, and James’ long term girlfriend. So I made them promise me that they’ll stop doing the heavy lifting on their own if they allow me to help them financially in return. We developed a special unit of investigation and action. Guardian was renamed, The Guardians when we started recruiting people who are willing to be highly trained and to work in the shadows.”

 

“What good does that make? And why in the shadows?”

 

“Lucy’s still working on how we can cooperate with the police department. We only focus on cases we can monitor and we can predict, hence, we are able to stop crimes that are related to the high class citizens of National City.”

 

“What happened to your sister?”

 

“Winn couldn’t track Alex’s phone, so we waited for the kidnappers to reach out with their demands, when they did their demands specified me as the negotiator. I did what I had to do, I took the money they asked for and Jeremiah arranged for the plane they needed to escape.”

 

“Why is this not on the news?”

 

“Jeremiah said the CEO of Danvers Inc. being kidnapped isn’t a good media for the company as whole, especially to the investors. They created a coverup.”

 

“You weren’t able to save her.” Lena accused, Kara’s eyes dropped as she took her glass, she finished her first before speaking again.

 

“She didn’t need saving.” Kara snorted making Lena frown.

 

“My sister, faked her own kidnapping because she was to be married off.”

 

“And she doesn’t want to be told what to do?” Lena rhetorically asked, implying that Kara was one easily told off.

 

“She has a Maggie. She’s in love. I needed to let her go.”

 

“Isn’t it harder that way?”

 

“It was stupidity, I know. But it was the first time Alex told me she loves someone. So I got myself shot for distraction so they can leave.”

 

“You got yourself shot? Tell me about stupidity.” Lena shook her head.

 

“Not so smart I know, but I trusted Maggie both with my left shoulder and my sister. But now the threat becomes more serious.” Kara weakly laughed at the mess they’re in.

 

“What’s this then?” Lena asked showing Kara the message she received earlier. Kara’s eyes widen.

 

“You’re receiving those messages too?” Kara exclaimed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Why would I tell you when they’re all about you and how bad of a person you can be?”

 

“Is that what you really think of me?” Kara asked clearly offended her eyes glistened, Lena suddenly bad about herself.

 

“I don’t know you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Fair enough. That picture was taken earlier when we’re trying to safely transport Alex and Maggie back to National City. Someone’s after them, sending assassins here and there so we can never be so sure. They’re back in the city when the explosion happened. They’re at the Guardians headquarters.”

 

“Show me. Show them to me. I wanted to be sure you’re not lying to me.” Lena demanded, Kara nodded before she stood up and walked towards the study room, she came out again with a military grade laptop. Kara motioned to sit beside Lena and opened the surveillance of warehouse -looking place, Kara moved the controls and Lena saw a bunch of high-tech equipment and a dozen computers, and finally the large screen where two familiar figures are visible.

 

“Al? Can you hear me?” Kara asked using the mini microphone connected to the laptop, the taller woman in a bob cut turned towards the other monitor looking directly toward Kara and Lena.

 

“Loud and clear bud, everything okay? Where’s Lena?” Alex casually asked, Lena was surprised hearing her name.

 

“Yeah, we’re cool. How are you and Maggie? Any movement outside of the headquarters?” Kara asked, Lena observed how Kara relaxes at the view of her sister.

 

“Maggie’s amazed with all the Guardians’ toys here. We’re okay. Gotta make do with the bunkers though.” Alex teased making Kara laugh.

 

“I’ll have your bedroom renovated and refurnished soon, just try and behave.” Kara teased back, “I gotta go now, call me if anything happens, okay?” Kara added.

 

“Okay, be careful. Maggie and I will start researching about the men and their boss, over dinner” Alex said.

 

“Update me then.”

 

“Will do. Thanks Kar.”

 

“Always.” Kara softly said before turning the laptop off.

 

“Good enough?” Kara turned to the woman beside her.

 

“Good enough, for now. What are we going to do now? We have to find who’s attacking us. It’s only a matter of time before they start actually hurting us.” Lena worried and Kara didn’t know what to say, she was right. All the things Kara did the past month were nothing but band-aid solutions.

 

“We’re working on it. I just need you to be safe. I’m sorry about what happened in your office earlier.” Kara apologized and Lena was conflicted about how she actually feels about all the revelations finally dropped right before her eyes. She feels relieved that Kara proved herself innocent but the danger still stands and she doesn’t know how much more they have to sacrifice for their own safety.

 

“Not your fault.” Lena nodded putting a hand on Kara’s to reassure the woman. Kara’s features softens at the contact and Lena tried to be nonchalant about the comfort it made her feel as well.

 

**…**

 

**_#KarLena : Remaking History_ **

 

**_In their first ever exclusive interview with the queen of all media, Cat Grant. The rumored couple Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor of the two most powerful families in the country finally confirms their relationship! Find out how the lovely couple met, their views on their own families’ history and how they plan on breaking the rules, their take on marriage and more! To see their interaction and goofy adorable behind the scenes with Cat head over to catco.com for the CatCo live tonight at 8pm._ **

 

“Good morning, I see you had a good night sleep last night.” Lena greeted Kara who’s still wiping sleep out of her eyes, wearing a sweatpants and an NCU hoodie.

 

“Morning, thanks for the rest pills.” Kara smiled, she puts on her glasses and pours herself a cup of coffee before sitting across Lena at the breakfast counter.

 

“Cat already released the issue today, and we already have a hashtag.” Lena giggled turning her laptop to show Kara the online version of the magazine.

 

“Wow we look good.” Kara teased upon seeing the cover page of the magazine. Cat chose the softest version of the picture in that series. It was a black and white picture of Kara cradling Lena on a white canvas couch, Kara’s arms were around Lena’s waist while Lena’s around Kara’s neck pulling Kara closer to her as if Kara’s whispering something to her ear that made Lena burst into a boisterous laughter.

 

“Of course we’d look good.” Lena rolled her eyes and Kara laughed.

 

After the revelations of three nights ago, it has become easier for the both of them to be around each other. No one’s doubting, and digging behind the other’s back and no one’s keeping all the struggles to herself. The tension was completely broken so to speak and luckily both women are fans of a smooth sailing work as a team. Kara released an official statement about the explosion downplaying it as a construction fault and not an actual terrorist attack to calm the people down and to cover up their own investigation of the incident.

 

“I’m fetching Sam at the airport at lunch.”

 

“Where is she staying? We have to be careful though.” Kara hesitated. “I’d ask you to stay in one of my penthouses but one was just bombed so I can’t do that.” Kara worried.

 

“Don’t worry there are a lot of hotels in National City.”

 

“And you’re a gold mine of attention. Especially now, with the confirmation we released.”

 

“You’re right -” Lena stalled, part of her wants to ask Kara if they can stay here for three days but Lena knows how awkward it’s going to be.

 

“We can fetch her together.”

 

“What?”

 

“I said, we can fetch her together. I don’t have anything to do today aside from hanging out at the headquarters with Alex and then at the 5th tonight with my friends, so?” Kara offered with a smile and Lena can’t thank her enough.

 

“Thank you, Kara. But you don’t have to do this.”

 

“I know, but you need Sam. And I want to help.” Kara nodded, and Lena was dumbfounded. Kara then returns to reading the article on Lena’s laptop, occasionally pushing her glasses up her nose. Lena doesn’t know what changed between them aside from the fact that she already knows all of Kara’s secrets, they still don’t consider each other as friends but Lena is slowly considering that part of the conversation.

 

**…**

 

When Sam left National City, she left a crying Lena Luthor who would definitely grab the first out offered to her by anyone, who would gladly give up being a Luthor if she could (and without hurting her family) if it means she’d be able to jump into a plane leaving National City and never come back. Now that she’s here again, Sam was expecting to see a sullen-looking Lena Luthor all excited to see her. But Sam could only wish, because as she was in line to the immigration counter she saw Lena waiting for her at the exit having a funny conversation with Kara Danvers. Lena was laughing because of something Kara said even tapping Kara’s shoulder as the blonde continued with the very animated way of telling a story, Sam has ever seen. Sam’s not sure if the conversation is still part of them acting, that maybe all of their interactions are still scripted. But that laugh, she saw on Lena’s face that reached her eyes was definitely genuine, she’d seen the same a dozen times before - when Lena was with her.

 

“Sammy!” Lena called out as soon as she saw Sam walking towards her and Kara.

 

“Lee, hi.” Sam smiled pulling Lena into a hug.

 

“I’m glad you’re here. Oh and this is -”

 

“The great Kara Danvers.” Sam said her words were oozing with sarcasm but Kara take it into a stride.

 

“Nice to meet you, Samantha Arias.” Kara smirked, holding the staring contest. The only break when Lena who’s standing right in front of them cleared her throat.

 

“Right, let’s get you to the condo.” Kara nodded walking slightly ahead of them, before whipping her phone out.

 

“I’m sorry for coming with her unannounced, but we’re keeping up with the PR.” Lena quickly whispered to Sam who just smiled. _What else could she do about it anyway?_

 

“That’s fine. As long as you’re here.” Sam said as they follow Kara, she easily notice the way Lena’s body naturally leans toward Kara’s as they walk and when Lena caught up with Kara out to the parking lot, entwining their hands. Sam knows it was a all for the love of pretending and couples should really act like that but it was painful, and if Sam could change colors right now she’d be a deep green.

 

“Hey, Lena you can join Sam in the backseat. Say the car’s heavily tinted anyway.” Kara shrugged as they slowed down to the only white and shiny Tesla model X in the parking lot.

 

“Kara, don’t be silly.” Lena snorted.

 

“Kara’s right, why not?” Sam protested and Lena looked at her incredulously.

 

“If someone takes a photo of me getting on the backseat of my _girlfriend’s_ car instead of beside her, it wouldn’t be nice to look at.” Lena shortly explained before getting inside the passenger side, Kara and Sam exchanged looks before Kara shrugged and got inside the car as well. Saying that the next three days would be hell is an understatement, Sam concluded.

 

“Okay, then.” Kara said before pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“Okay what?” Lena asked instantly turning to Kara with a worried look on her eyes.

 

“You might actually have the penthouse all to yourselves in the next three days.” Kara smiled.

 

“Why? Where are you going?”

 

“Jeremiah’s sending me out of the country for some important meeting with an investor. He’s jettisoning me to my first mission.” Kara giggled.

 

“But you’re not CEO, yet.” Sam can’t help but say, Lena shoots her a look.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I might just have to charm my way to a contract signing.” Kara teased back sarcasm and all.

 

“Did you really have to do that? She was being nice.” Lena instantly rebuked once they’re inside Lena’s bedroom.

 

“I was just stating the obvious.”

 

“But you didn’t have to do that, Sam. It was childish.” Lena scolded.

 

“So this is where we’re going to stay for the next three days?” Sam rebut changing the subject.

 

“We have no choice, CatCo just released our first exclusive this morning and there’s still danger after us.” Lena said backing down.

 

“I’m sorry for acting childish earlier, I was just overwhelmed with how well you two are rehearsed, it was scary. It made me jealous.”

 

“Oh Sammy. If you bought that, imagine how the people here are reacting.” Lena rolled her eyes as she lets herself be pulled by Sam in a tight hug.

 

“I missed you so much.” Sam whispered, kissing the side of Lena’s head.

 

“You don’t know how much I missed you too.” Lena said looking up to Sam. Lena pulled herself up to Sam to kiss her and Sam much happily obliged.

 

“Three days with you, and this bed, without interruptions isn’t a bad idea after all.” Sam teased as they pulled away making Lena giggle.

 

“You are a bad girl, Miss Arias.” Lena said shaking her head.

 

“You just don’t know.” Sam smirked, as she sat on the bed holding Lena’s eyes.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Lena snorted.

 

“Is it working?” Sam asked with a playful raise of her eyebrows, Lena shook her head again.

 

“You need improvement.” Lena scoffed walking towards the door, but even before she gets away, Sam pulled her back to her both of them crashing on the bed instead, and they broke into laughter shortly forgetting about the outside world. Lena almost forgot how much she needed this kind of sanctuary, where she can just focus on Sam and not worry about their safety.

 

**…**

 

“What you did was both heroic and pathetic, Kara. I never would’ve taken you for someone who would back down from competition.” Winn insulted as he handed Kara a bottle of beer.

 

“Competition? What competition, there’s an absence of competition because Sam is Lena’s girlfriend. So there’s not a need for such.” Kara blabbered.

 

“Does Lena knew you’re here? Crashing on my couch.”

 

“No, I needed an escape. I can’t be around them the whole three days. I’m just being nice, when I offered the penthouse. Besides, she’s safer there both from the paparazzis and the people trying to kill us.”

 

“I must carve a bust or even a statue for you! You are down to martyrdom, Kara Danvers.” Winn exasperated.

 

“Whatever.” Kara said chugging down her beer.

 

“Don’t you like Lena?” Winn seriously asked.

 

“What? We’re friends, I guess. Yeah, I think we’re friends.” Kara beat around the bush.

 

“Do you like her? Yes or no.”

 

“Yes, with reservations.” Kara said.

 

“Do tell.”

 

“I like her as a friend. She’s definitely smart, she’s compassionate, she confident, and she’s pretty - beautiful even. So yeah, I like her.”

 

“What’re the reservations?”

 

“Actually there’s only one. She has a girlfriend.” Kara said, ending the conversation right away.

 

**…**

 

“Hey.” Kara greeted as she saw Alex and Maggie playing pool at the game room of the headquarters.

 

“Kar.” Alex smiled instantly pulling Kara into a hug.

 

“I brought pizza and beer.” Kara said putting everything on the pool table.

 

“Hey little Danvers.” Maggie smiled offering Kara a bro fist and Kara gladly bumped hers.

 

“What’s up, Detective Sawyer?”

 

“Alex losing at pool for the third time tonight.” Maggie giggled

 

“You’re losing at pool?” Kara snorted making Alex groan in protest, the two just laughed her off.

 

“So how are you guys doing?” Kara asked as they sat around one of the tables in the cafeteria.

 

“We’re okay, but you’re sister’s slowly dying out of boredom.”

 

“Al? What do you need me to do?” Kara worried making Alex look at her like she’s a miracle; she’s one after all.

 

“Nothing, you’ve done everything Kara more than anything I could ask you to do. I’m just suddenly getting tired of hiding.” Alex confessed.

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Al. But for now hiding is the only thing that’ll keep you two safe until we figure out who’s doing this to us.”

 

“By the way, we found out that the Sinclairs do not own The Triad.” Alex suddenly said before rushing to out of the cafeteria. Maggie and Kara exchanged looks before they went after Alex.

 

“Alex, what do you mean?”

 

“The Triad, I told you about before is not a company. It’s clandestine organization that dates back to the 1950s. But aside from its foundation there’s no other results about it on the archives.”

 

“Clandestine organization? What does the Sinclairs have to do with it?”

 

“That’s what we have to find out.”

 

“Maybe I can help research now.” Kara said crunching her knuckles.

 

“It’s late, Kara. Aren’t you supposed to go home?” Maggie wondered making Alex look at her watch.

 

“I - uhh - I can’t go home. Lena’s girlfriend is visiting and I offered the penthouse to them.” Kara confessed and Alex’s eyebrow instantly shoots up. Maggie raised both her hands as she backs away from the conversation.

 

“Kara Zor-El Danvers -” Alex said her hands on her waist, waiting for an explanation.

 

“I was just trying to keep her safe.”

 

“That makes you a hobo for the next couple of days. What’s the matter with you?”

 

“Alex, I’m fine. I still have two other penthouses.”

 

“One is above us, which almost got blown up a few days ago. Your penthouse now has the only protection I can sleep at night knowing your surrounded by it.”

 

“Oh about that, I told you so.” Kara beamed remembering how much she wanted to tell Alex that but her sister’s not amused.

 

“Seriously, Kar. What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing, I’m fine Alex. Lena and Sam need their privacy. I couldn’t risk the pappz seeing them checking in a hotel together. We’ve already worked so hard, and we’re not even finished yet.”

 

“You worked so hard, Kar. But this is too much.” Alex said, Kara seeing the same pained expression like before, when she told Alex about Imra and the Hong Kong situation.

 

“I got this okay? Don’t worry about me.” Kara said trying to convince her sister. Alex was still doubtful but she let it go. Alex pulled Kara into a tight hug instead.

 

“I should go home now.” Kara smiled.

 

“Home.” Alex rolled her eyes making Kara laugh.

 

“I’ll ask Winn to upgrade the med bay and laboratory so you can tinker away. Maybe make your own versions of more effective medicines?” Kara suggested trying to get Alex’s mind off of her, Alex laughed still more concerned about anybody else but herself.

 

“That would be amazing.” Alex admitted.

 

“Okay, behave for now.” Kara teased as they walked towards the exit.

 

“You too.”

 

Kara was already walking in the almost empty open-air parking lot of the condominium complex, she was busy listing down what Winn would have to start upgrading in the medical bay of the headquarters for Alex to play with. Kara then stopped by her car and paused to send the message to Winn before getting inside. Kara was about to open the door when she saw a reflection of a masked person behind her but even before Kara was able to turn a hard object hit her on the head and everything went black.

 

**…**

 

There are blurry, fading, and throbbing bright white and yellowish lights that keep waking Kara up from her sleep. She felt like she was moving but not with her own will. She’s in bed floating. She caught a glimpse of Alex’s hair and she tried reaching out towards her but Alex disappeared. Kara’s falling in and out of consciousness and slurring her words. Alex was trying to keep her awake but Kara was already going into trauma and her being awake is causing her to be hysterical.

 

Kara was seen lying on the ground by one of the security guards on duty around midnight a masked man was pumping out blood from Kara’s right arm. The security guard instantly fired a warning shot upon confirming who the unconscious woman was and the man broke out the hive and disappeared outside the condo perimeter even before the rest of the guards were able to catch him.

 

Kara only opened her eyes twelve hours after she was induced with sedatives and her head injury was treated. Kara was unresponsive with the light test and so Alex needed to run more with the CT scan. Lena has been buzzing Kara’s phone nonstop in the last few hours and none of Winn, James, and Lucy answered the messages and the calls.

 

“Someone will soon have to answer that.” Alex called out from inside Kara’s room. She knows everybody can hear her because the door’s wide open and they’ve all been waiting for Kara to wake up.

 

“Fine, I’ll do it. But what if she asks to see her?” Lucy volunteered.

 

“Kara told her about The Guardians already. If she wants to see Kara, she’s allowed to.” Alex commented not looking back, she’s still busy analyzing Kara’s results.

 

As expected Lena was already frantic when Lucy answered the call. Lucy has to let Lena calm down first before she was able to tell what happened to Kara. Needless to say, Lena demanded to be taken to wherever Kara was. James sent Snart and Rory again for the mission to take Lena Luthor to wherever Kara Danvers is because Lena already knew them.

 

“She’s pretty demanding for a play-pretend girlfriend.” James complained, James is never quick to trust anybody who introduces themselves to Kara. Kara’s grown to be like the sister James never had and being her cousin’s best friend back in high school, James took it as his responsibility to protect Kara at all cost. Even though most of the times Kara need not be saved. James initially despises anyone who comes close to their ball of sunshine, even a Luthor - especially a Luthor doesn’t guarantee an approval.

 

“Last time I check, they’re now friends.” Winn shrugged. The conversations hushed down when Kara was wheeled out of the CT Scan room back to her own room again. Kara hasn’t spoken a word yet and saying that everyone’s getting restless is an understatement.

 

“Where is she?” Lena asked rushing towards where Winn and the others were. Everyone turned their attention to the distressed Luthor and motioned towards the only open room around. Alex was still trying to coax Kara to be responsive but Kara won’t budge.

 

“She’s in trauma.” Winn started. “She was attacked last night on her way home, by an unknown guy who wasn’t caught. He -” Winn stalled.

 

“He what?” Lena probed looking at Winn shortly before shifting her eyes back to Kara’s immobile figure inside the room.

 

“He was bleeding Kara out and taking her blood, according to the guard who saw the attack.”

 

“Jesus, Kara. Why isn’t she responding to her sister?”

 

“She was hit on the head and we’re looking at some mild traumatic brain injury.”

 

“Oh no, no. She can’t - she shouldn’t be out that late.” Lena blabbered.

 

“Maybe if she had a place to stay, she wouldn’t be out there alone.” James scoffed, Lucy instantly nudged him on his side.

 

“It’s not your fault she was out there.” Lucy countered, “Kara should’ve been careful.”

 

“She’s not the one to blame either.” Lena said, making Lucy nod once.

 

“She’s responsive!” Alex exclaimed from the doorway and everyone scrambled to their feet to see Kara.

 

“Kara, hey dummy.” Winn was the first one to talk once inside.

 

“Bwa - wo - hap - A - Al - ex.” Kara was tumbling upon her words and everybody was confused.

 

“Kar, look at me.” Alex ordered but Kara was staring on the opposite direction of Alex, where Lena was standing. Lena was unsure whether Kara was actually looking at her or her eyes are blank.

 

“Kara. I’m right here. Look at me.” Alex ordered again, as she held a pen in front of Kara’s eyes, Kara obliged and finally trailed her eyes back to her sister.

 

“Buh - Blo - Blood.” Kara struggled to say and Lena couldn’t believe what she’s seeing. Kara left the penthouse only with a note that she’ll be out of town in the next couple of days and that Lena and Sam should enjoy and now she’s having speech problems.

 

“Yes, a lot of blood was taken from you. Actually, it’s enough for a transfusion, honey.” Alex carefully explained and Kara closely watches the way her lips move. Lena noticed Lucy buries her face on James’ shoulder and the latter supported his girlfriend. Winn was speechless, for the first time since they met.

 

“Mo - Mass - M - M - Man.” Kara forced out.

 

“Yes, bud there was a masked man. We’re already looking for him, don’t worry. But I’ll have to ask you to rest for now okay?” Alex cooed cupping Kara’s cheek. Kara’s eyelids suddenly dropped and Alex has to support her head back to the pillow.

 

“Winn we need my brain mender.” Alex said turning towards Winn.

 

“Where is it?”

 

“It’s in my laboratory, the one that was bombed.”

 

“I’ll check the structure and security of the building now. I’ll let you know how we’re going to get in.” Winn said before rushing out of the room.

 

“I’ll prepare my men.” James shortly offered.

 

“I’ll review our database for any lead to the masked man.” Lucy said as she left with James, leaving Lena and Alex behind.

 

“What do you know about the human brain?” Alex asked finally breaking the awkward silence.

 

“I’m more of an engineer but I know a thing or two about neuroscience.” Lena answered.

 

“You can help me modify my invention a bit? It was made for severe traumatic injuries of the brain so it’s a little too strong for Kara’s case. I need your second opinion.”

 

“What does your invention do?”

 

“In theory, it helps the human brain heal faster or completely undo the injury.”

 

“In theory?”

 

“It’s not complete yet when I left.”

 

“I’ll do what I can.” Lena assured Alex.

 

“I’m sorry we aren’t formally introduced yet, I’m Alex - Kara’s sister.” Alex said offering her hand to the younger woman.

 

“I’m Lena Luthor.” Lena smiled a bit.

 

“For now, I need you to monitor her vitals. You know the physical symptoms of brain injury?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Good. I’ll just help them get my equipment so we can try and undo this thing or -”

 

“Or what?”

 

“Or we fry her brain from the inside and she’ll never wake up again.”

 

“Not going to happen.” Lena dignified.

 

“That’s why I need your help.” Alex smirked before walking out of the room to join the others at the main hall of the headquarters.

 

It took Winn an hour to figure out how the security works in the whole laboratory, even the shift changes and cigarette breaks of the security on duty. Another hour to select the best men for the job who happens to all be women, and few more hours to kill before they can infiltrate one of the Danvers Inc.’s laboratories. All the while Lena never left Kara’s room, Kara has been in and out more than a dozen of times, she also threw up twice and was given pain relievers for her migraine. After her third shot for pain in a higher dose, Kara didn’t go back to sleep. She was staring blankly on the ceiling and Lena doesn’t know what to do.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara. You shouldn’t be out there alone. You shouldn’t have been there at all.” Lena started staring at her toes, she felt eyes on her and when she looked up Kara was already looking at her. Lena stood up and cranked Kara’s bed a bit so she was half sitting.

 

“Su - s ” Kara struggled.

 

“Kara?”

 

“Su - s - s - s - safe.” Kara worded out as she lifts her hand pointing a finger towards Lena.

 

“I was - I am safe. But you weren’t.” Lena grimaced, _why does Kara has to be like this? Why does she has to worry about other people before she worries about herself?_ Lena doesn’t understand the way Kara always gives. She doesn’t understand where the hero-wannabe attitude came from and she despises it, at least only partly.

 

“Kar?” Winn and James called out at the same time and it took Kara a moment to focus her eyes at her friends.

 

“We’re going to get you fixed.” Winn teased, fighting his emotional self.

 

“T - t - tanks.” Kara said making Winn snort.

 

“Yeah, once you’re okay we’re going to ram them with tanks.” Winn jokes even though he knows what Kara meant to say was _thanks._

 

“Hang in there, dummy. We’ll get you something special.” James winked, raising his own Guardian helmet. Kara’s eyes showed panic and her heart rate raced.

 

“Mr. Olsen, she’s not happy seeing you in the suit.” Lena explained and James had to slump his towering height on the short stool to level with Kara’s eyes.

 

“I’m okay, Winn made sure my suit is indestructible. You don’t have to worry about me.” James taking Kara’s hand in his. Kara sharply gasped for air, and her heart rate started to slow down.

 

“We’ll be back in a jiff.” James promised as he stood up and place a soft kiss on the side of Kara’s head.

 

“Su - s - s - s - safe.” Kara reminded.

 

“Promise.” James nodded once before turning to Lena as if asking her to watch over their friend.

 

Things went too silent for Lena’s taste after James left with the team. Winn and Lucy keep post of the monitors to track the on-ground team’s activity and Alex was readying everything they’re going to need for the procedure when it happens. Kara’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body started to make jolting movements, the realization hit faster than the sound of Lena’s voice. In a matter of seconds, Alex was in the room with her, helping her hold Kara down and stop her seizure.

 

“Her vitals suddenly dropped after her heart rate shoots up upon seeing James leave with the team.” Lena explained.

 

“That’s a rather quick reaction from the stimulus, let me check her brain chemical levels.” Alex said taking the monitor from Lena and replacing it with a syringe with the sedatives.

 

“Now, Lena.” Alex ordered, and Lena acted on instinct, plunging the needle at the vein on Kara’s right inner elbow. With the sedative active in her system, Kara started to calm down Lena can see a part of Kara trying to fight the sleep creeping through her body but the drug was stronger.

 

“How much did I just give her?”

 

“Enough to keep her still until we finish rebuilding the mender.” Alex said, “That is if James and his team are going to be successful at stealing it.” Alex added as she smooth Kara’s hair wiping the beads of sweat off her forehead.

 

“Be strong, Kar. They’re coming.” Alex whispered close to Kara’s ear. Just in time Winn burst from the doorway.

 

“They did it! They got the mender. They’re on their way back.” Winn rambled before running back to the monitors.

 

“Stay with her until they get here, I’ll ready the landing bay.” Alex ordered before leaving again.

 

When the team arrived what Lena was able to watch and experience was nothing short of an action movie. All the movements went slow-mo in a matter of minutes, Kara was rolled out to the med bay as Alex and Lena started working on the mender. This is the first time a Danvers and a Luthor worked together after the separation, in today’s day and age this can be considered a rebellion or someone between the two of them is spying on the work of the other, and is pretending to help. Lena was getting amazed by the minute at how fast Alex works, how confidently she moves around medical equipment, and how her brain mender has a 50% chance of working even if they haven’t reprogrammed it yet. The way Alex moves in the med bay reminds Lena of herself in the R&D, which made her miss working right then and there.

 

“You think this’ll work?” Lena asked Alex as they prepare Kara for the procedure. Alex was fixing the mender just above Kara’s head and Lena was attaching the helmet like part of mender on Kara’s forehead, temples, and temporal.

 

“We downgraded the actual effects, this is made for the most severe apparently I haven’t thought of using it for mild cases because I don’t want to interfere much on the natural processes of the brain. But -”

 

“But in our situation, months of recovery isn’t possible for Kara.” Lena completed.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I’m just surprised you let a Luthor help you on something so personal.” Lena finally said, all the while she’s around no one mentioned the obvious, one maybe they’re too scared to mention (only James made a negative remark and it’s not even about that topic), or two they just don’t care.

 

“Like what Kara always say, we should be judged by our own merit. We have a clean slate you and I, so who am I to judge you? And you helped anyway.” Alex explained and Lena wondered what Jeffrey and Lucas did wrong long ago, Lena could only imagine the progresses she and Alex could do if they continue to work together. Lena likes Alex and she’s going to make sure they’ll be able to work on more projects soon after everything is over.

 

“Here’s to the first undoing of a brain injury to date.” Alex said before engaging the equipment, the mender lights up and started a soft whirring sound as it hovers around Kara’s head.

 

“Knox, how’s Kara doing?” Alex asked out of the blue and before Lena could ask who Knox is a voice from the machine started speaking.

 

“Kara’s doing just fine, Doctor Danvers. Her brain chemical levels are equalizing. I’m putting her into a dream now.” The robotic voice explained and Lena was colored impressed.

 

“Putting her in a dream, meaning?”

 

“Undoing the trauma.” Alex explained nodding towards Kara’s visual vitals on the monitor.

 

“Her brain’s in heat.” Lena pointed out seeing the prominen red throbbing blotches on Kara’s brain.

 

“Knox.”

 

“I’m doing the best I can Doctor. I’m sifting through the thinnest sliver of Kara’s brain scouring out the damage.” Knox responded rather confidently than Lena expected for an AI.

 

The whirring sound from the mender continued for the next thirty minutes or so before the improvement became visible, the red blotches are turning into orange and then yellow as time passes by. The whirring stopped and the mender  automatically detached itself from Kara’s head and her friends all suddenly inside the room with Lena and Alex. Winn stood closest to Lena who absentmindedly put an arm around Lena’s shoulders, Lena was taken aback but she didn’t protest today was the longest they she ever had in National City and she unexpectedly formed a bond with Kara’s closest circle.

 

“What side effects are we expecting?” Winn asked

 

“That we’ll know once she wakes up. Any minute now.” Alex said intently looking Kara and as like in the movies, their protagonist suddenly moved and gasped for air.

 

“Kara!” Alex exclaimed instantly catching Kara before she topples herself off the bed.

 

“Alex -” Kara said clutching tight on her sister and the audible sigh from the people around them was heard.

“How are you feeling?” Alex asked as she lightly pushed Kara away so she can look at her better.

 

“Before or during?” Kara countered.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Before you put me under this machine, I felt like I was trapped inside my own body Alex. It was the worst.” Kara frowned, “I - I wanted to snap out of my own body and - and stop everyone from risking their lives for me but - but I can’t.” Kara cried, and Lena suddenly felt strongly protective of her as she watched Alex be the one to calm her down.

 

“Hey it’s okay, we’re okay. But what do you mean during?”

 

“During was me inside the penthouse in lock down, I was alone and then this blue colored man with funny white hair suddenly appeared and talked to me.” Kara recalled, Alex then turned the mender on again.

 

“Knox?” Alex called out.

 

“Yes, Doctor Danvers?” Knox instantly reacted and Kara’s eyes widens.

 

“That’s him! He’s the blue guy!” Kara exclaimed.

 

“Welcome back, Kara Danvers. Glad to be of help.” Knox intelligently answered.

 

“I thought you haven’t finished the mender yet?”

 

“Well, Lena was a lot of help.” Alex smiled and Kara instantly traced Lena in the crowd of her room.

 

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara smiled, “Thanks all of you. James -” Kara added focusing on James who raised both his hands up.

 

“Just this one.” James goofily smiled.

 

“Just this one.” Kara nodded.

 

“We need to test your cognitive process and coordinations.” Winn said, Kara’s face fell a bit. Lena thought it was cute.

 

“Can we feed her first?” Lucy protested beating Lena to the suggestion.

 

“Right, please. I’m starving.” Kara sighed making Alex laugh. It was the first time Lena saw Alex and Kara together but they would do anything for each other, Lena knows that now.

 

“You are magnet for trouble, Miss Danvers.” Lena finally speaks when the rest of their friends decided they want a feast for the first successful undoing of a brain injury in all of medical history.

 

“I’ve been told.” Kara chuckled, “Sorry for dragging you here though, I’m sure you needed more time with Sam.” Kara worried.

 

“Kara, please. You just experienced a brain injury with you all conscious and you’re worrying about nonsense.” Lena chastised.

 

“Friends worry for their friends.” Kara smiled, “That’s what are friends for, right?”

 

“People like us don’t have friends, we have minions.” Lena teased, Kara laughed.

 

“I’ll prove you wrong, Miss Luthor. See my friends outside, they can be your friends too.” Kara nodded.

 

“Right, let me just be your friend and get you pants.” Lena chuckled and Kara looked down on herself wearing a hospital gown.

 

“I’ve never been embarrassed before!” Kara whined, making Lena laugh just the same.

 

“Don’t you guys think they’re already in love?” Winn asked from across the room where they’ve set up the food and drinks.

 

“With the way Lena looked all the while? They’re not far from it.” Lucy confirmed.

 

“They’re friends.” James reminded.

 

“Yeah, and Kara has the best track record of making friends ever right?” Winn countered.

 

“All I know right now, that Lena is still trouble.”

 

“Are we being judgy of little Luthor here?” Maggie asked so straightforwardly, halting James.

 

“She just helped your best friend get back to her feet, I think you should lay low with the bashing.” Maggie added taking one of the beer from the table.

 

“Damn, Alex’s girlfriend sure is feisty.” Winn shook his head. Making Lucy break into laughter seeing the embarrassed look on her boyfriend’s face.

 

“Hey! Chinese!” Kara beamed as Lena and her get to the group.

 

“Your favorites.” Alex confirmed, handing Kara a whole serving of potstickers.

 

“You can finish that?” Lena wondered, earning a laugh from around the table.

 

“Oh, Luthor. You don’t know what else she can stuff her face without getting fat.” Winn giggled high-fiving Kara who took the chair beside him.

 

“You can fight James later, I’ll monitor your vitals.” Winn suggested as the food and conversation commenced. Lena’s casually making conversation with Alex and Lucy for that matter and Kara’s liking what she sees. This may not be the kind of first hangout she wanted Lena to spend with her and her friends but at least they can make do, like always.

 

“Sure, I still want to beat his ass for going out last night.” Kara said loud enough for James to hear.

 

“I thought we’re cool?” James protested.

 

“We’re cool when I say we’re cool.” Kara said sticking a tongue out to James.

 

“You scared you might get your ass beat by a woman who just rose from a brain injury?” Kara teased.

 

“Kar, that’s not a joking matter.” Alex instantly snapped amidst telling Lena about how she come up with Knox’s AI.

 

“Sorry Al.” Kara pouted like a puppy, amazing Lena for the nth time today.

 

“If you need to be somewhere else while I beat James, I can ask Snart and Rory to -”

 

“You’re not going to go home alone again. I can wait for you.” Lena quietly ordered Kara, and Kara’s cheeks warmed up, which she instantly hides by bowing her head down a bit and smiling at Lena.

 

“Okay then. I’ll be quick.” Kara nodded.

 

“Ready Jimmy?” Kara hollered once she comes out of her room again, she’s now wearing a combination of dark gray and black Guardians’ training attire. She’s tightly winding her support wraps around her wrists.

 

“Don’t be so cocky now.” James chuckled as a warning.

 

“I’m not really sure this is a fair fight.” Lena commented, she’s with Winn and Alex behind the monitors, Maggie is the referee, and Lucy has to leave for work an hour ago.

 

“Oh just so you wait. This is their thing.” Winn nodded trying to get Lena excited about the fight.

 

“Alex you approve this?”

 

“I trust my sister.” Alex winked.

 

“Don’t go easy on me. I won’t” Kara bragged.

 

“See? She’s back to her old self, she’s fine.” Winn laughed.

 

“This is ridiculous.” Lena shook her head.

 

They went silent when James and Kara took the center of the room where the padded training mats were. Lena braced herself for the friendly fight, James squared his broad shoulders as Kara poised herself sideways with only her right hand positioned for attack on her chest. Kara’s stance is pretty open and of course, James knows that. James charges forward and Kara smirked.

 

“She knows his moves.” Lena concluded.

 

“She does. She knows James’ training pretty well. Kara has already worked out a loophole in James’ defenses.” Winn confidently said.

 

Kara played along when James resorted to boxing, and then the kicks, the brawls and when James was about to throw his finishing attack, Kara used James’ split-second opening she always missed before making James win every single time. Kara lets herself be lifted off the ground as she used James’ arms to propel herself against his chest with a pump and kick. James fell on his back coughing while Kara even did a back flip in her momentum before landing on her feet.

 

“Damn right!” Winn cheered shooting up from his swivel chair.

 

“Now we’re cool, Jimmy.” Kara winked as she helped James up.

 

“You found a hole in my finishing attack!”

 

“I did.”

 

“Al, can I go home now?” Kara instantly asked upon seeing Lena with an impressed smile.

 

“Sure. You’re good as new.” Alex teased.

 

“You make me sound like robot.” Kara cringed.

 

**…**

 

**_#KarLena: From a Business Standpoint_ **

 

**_Amidst the current confirmation of the relationship between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, the people are getting increasingly concerned about the two present CEOs of Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp. Economics Analysis experts say that it would be a wrong move not to take the relationship between a Danvers and a Luthor and use it as take-off platform for both companies. Experts further explained, that since the first set of pictures were released, a significant steady upward trend was observed on both stock market performances of the business legends. They’re predicting that an announcement related to a merger will be released soon and when that happens the hold of Alex Danvers and Lex Luthor from their offices will loosen. But was also said to secure an all time high for both family businesses._ **

 

“People are already talking about Alex, some are already wondering where she is.” Eliza said as she mutes the television playing on the background while they’re having lunch. It’s the first time in a while that they’re having a meal together as a family despite the prominent absence of the topic at hand.

 

“I’m starting to believe that she’s gone for good. J’onn’s men are starting to lose their tracks since they discovered the abandoned plane in some pacific island.” Jeremiah stiffly said.

 

“How could you say that? Alex needs us to find her. I don’t want our daughter’s last thought of us is our failure of exhausting all resources we have to find her.” Eliza scolded and Kara remained mummed.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara. I know this lunch is about the success of the public relations stunts you and Lena are doing, and congratulations by the way.” Eliza concerned as Kara kept herself from commenting, Kara still hasn’t forgotten about the dinner she had with Jeremiah a few weeks ago and she can still feel Jeremiah’s boring stares at her.

 

“It’s okay, Eliza. I’m getting increasingly concerned about Alex too. I’m just trying to busy myself with the PR stunts lately.” Kara answered in a monotone, Jeremiah was watching her as if she’s going to spill what happened back in their dinner but Kara persisted and not engaging Jeremiah further. With everything slowly spiraling out of control, the last thing Kara needs right now is Jeremiah hovering at her back again.

 

“What’s the next stunt you’re planning with the team?” Jeremiah asked.

 

“They’re still letting the CatCo article settle but with the change in the news tone about all this prediction I might as well give them what they want.” Kara shrugged.

 

“You’re proposing to Lena? When are you planning to? And how will you do it?” Eliza asked as if Kara was wholeheartedly going to do such a thing, as if Kara’s relationship with Lena was real.

 

“I don’t have a plan yet, but soon.” Kara timidly smiled, she already has a plan, of course but she just doesn’t her parents to know before Lena does.

 

Kara left the mansion right after having lunch, Eliza was asking her to stay for awhile longer and she wanted to but with Jeremiah around she won’t be able to be herself with Eliza anyway, so she she left with a promise that she’ll take Eliza out on a date soon enough, and her mother seemed easily satisfied with her little effort. Kara already feels bad about lying to Eliza, she knows how worried Eliza is about Alex and Alex herself sure misses her mother as well, but Kara can’t do anything about it just yet and it pains her. Kara was on her way back to the city when a video call alert came in, it’s Lena.

 

“Hey, Lena.” Kara greeted soon as video of Lena in her office came on screen. Kara smiled to herself, she can’t help it - she can’t help but smile whenever she sees Lena recently and she feels ridiculous about it.

 

“Lunch is done?” Lena asked noticing the car interior on Kara’s back.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Can only endure too much.” Kara jokes. “What’s up?”

 

“I know I’m being crazy but, would you happen to know where all of these came from?” Lena laughed before tapping the button to show the view from her phone’s rear-camera and Kara felt like she was caught red-handed.

 

“That’s a lot of flowers.” Kara giggled.

 

“Yeah? My office of full of flowers!” Lena exclaimed giving Kara a good look of the whole place.

 

“I can tell, Lena. I can tell.” Kara chuckled, her face is hot right now she wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction from Lena but she’s not complaining either.

 

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Lena said shaking her head a bit but her eyes are on the flowers in front of her.

 

“Oh I did, I wanted to. You saved me from a lifetime of paralysis Lena. I owe you one.” Kara said with a smile making Lena look at at her on the phone.

 

“That’s what are friends for right?” Lena grinned, Kara can’t help but mirror her.

 

“Right. By the way, are you free? Do you wanna grab coffee before we go home?” Kara offered earning a surprised but positive look on Lena’s lighter green eyes.

 

“Sure, I’ll wait for you.” Lena nodded.

 

“Cool, I’ll see you then.”

 

“See you.” Lena said as she panned the camera again giving Kara a good look of the flowers in their vases but now with Lena in the frame with this huge smile on her face before ending the call.

 

Kara arrived at the LuthorCorp plaza thirty minutes later, Lena was already waiting for her at the lobby, all smiles and excited. The worst part of any lie is this, getting comfortable as it smoothly plays out in the eyes of the people who’re watching. Getting comfortable enough that you sometimes almost forget that you’re in it, that you’re the one playing the huge role. And getting comfortable in the version of you that came into life because of the lie. Kara feels bad about the comfort she feels in pretending, she couldn’t tell anyone that when Lena makes her breakfast in the morning the gratefulness she feels is real, that when she drops Lena off to work the discomfort the absence gives her is excruciating, that when Lena waits to be picked up like this Kara’s heart flutters a bit more than usual. Kara can’t recall where all these realizations started, but she knows it’s always been there but she couldn’t tell anyone about it. Because telling anyone about it will just confirm it, will make it real, and Kara doesn’t know if she wants the lie to stop.

 

“There are two right now.” Lena said while they’re in the middle of having coffee and cakes just outside Noonan’s. It has become their little game to race each other in identifying how many paparazzis are hovering around them and where exactly they are located so they can get to prepare for a shot.

 

“Where?” Kara quietly asked and watching closely in which direction Lena’s eyes would go.

 

“There’s one a few tables to your right, and another one behind me by the lamp post. I can see his camera from his reflection on the window behind you.” Lena giggled.

 

“You want to make us Instagram official?” Kara asked, Kara has never been too active on any social media sites but she basked in the attention given to her when she created them, she used them in just three different occasion; first was when she opened her condominiums, second when she opened her bars, and third when she promoted the Shethority account for women support and empowerment. On the other hand Lena Luthor, doesn’t have any of the said social media accounts and it’s driving the people crazy.

 

“You do have an Instagram?” Lena frowned.

 

“Why is it out of character?”

 

“No actually, you just completed the business personality slash celebrity stereotype.” Lena teased making Kara roll her eyes at her.

 

“Here, snap me a picture.” Kara said handing Lena her phone, the latter was confused.

 

“So you just what? Post a selfie?” Lena asked as she focused the phone on Kara. Kara then took Lena’s free hand and raised it against her lips, kissing Lena’s knuckle in the process. Lena almost buckled and dropped Kara’s phone as she took a few shots because when she did Kara winked at her - at the camera (not at her of course) to go along the pose.

 

“You wanna make a bet?” Kara asked after getting her phone back but not letting go of Lena’s hand just yet.

 

“What kind?” Lena playfully raised an eyebrow leaning towards Kara across the round table.

 

“If this picture gets, let’s say two million likes in the next three days you’ll create your own Instagram account and it should be public.” Kara said placing the wager between them, the picture of Kara winking and kissing Lena’s hand about to be posted on Instagram just by tapping share.

 

“And if it doesn’t reach two million likes within three days?”

 

“I’ll donate two million dollars to a charity of your choosing.” Kara shrugged.

 

“That’s a huge amount of donation, Kara.”

 

“I have more than two million followers and I’m hoping they’d all go online in the next 72 hours.” Kara teased, making Lena laugh.

 

“Deal.” Lena giggled as they sealed the deal with a fist bump instead of a handshake.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?” Kara said offering Lena to tap the share button.

 

“I would love to!” Lena exclaimed, instantly tapping on the word share and Kara’s picture was instantly posted.

 

“Now, I’m going to turn off my internet and let’s wait for it to sit in.” Kara nodded, “Which charity do you want to give my two million to?” Kara asked making Lena think.

 

“I’m still thinking about it, I’m choosing among four that first came into my mind.”

 

“Let’s hear them.” Kara encouraged.

 

“Well, first is the Children’s Aid Society, second is the Foster pride, third one is The National City Food Bank, and four is The Andrew Glover Youth Program.” Lena enumerated and Kara was amazed at how many more charity is she giving help to and how much Kara wanted to help her help them.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Alright, change of wager, you win I’ll give 500 thousand dollars to each of the charity you mentioned.” Kara declared.

 

“You are unbelievable.”

 

“I like to think so too.” Kara winked and they unconsciously settle on smiling at each other for the rest of their coffee and cakes. They went home after their coffee date and as expected their pictures are on the news circulating on the internet again, and among the featured picture on Enews! Was of course the picture on Kara’s Instagram account.

 

“That’s not fair! Eight hundred thousand likes in three hours?!” Lena exasperated in front of the television while they’re having dinner in the living room. Kara prepared them dinner, she made Lena some kale, black bean and avocado burrito while she indulges herself into some prawn aglio pasta.

 

“You might want to prepare and download the app as early as now.” Kara snorted earning a sharp look from Lena.

 

“On some serious note, why don’t you even have them in the first place? Aside from your busy life?” Kara asked.

 

“Well, I was sure that if ever I decided to create an account when I was young and naive, I might’ve ruined our name for oversharing.” Lena confessed.

 

“You are the cutest, little Luthor.” Kara smiled earning her a swat on the shoulder.

 

“Wait the wager said, I should only create an account it doesn’t say that I should post anything.” Lena suddenly declared upon remembrance of Kara’s words from earlier.

 

“Wait - what? Hey!” Kara protested upon realizing how she actually worded out her own wager.

 

“Ha! I love loopholes!” Lena burst out laughing.

 

“Lena Luthor! You suck!” Kara countered only making Lena laugh some more. Their playful banter was interrupted when Lena’s phone started ringing, it’s Sam.

 

“Go on, I’ll get the dishes.” Kara said.

 

“Thanks for today.” Lena smiled before leaning in to kiss Kara on the cheek. Kara froze, they both did but Lena was more in control of herself and she was off the couch in a matter of seconds like nothing happened.

 

“Hey Lee?” Kara called out, it was the first time Kara called Lena by her childhood nickname and it made Lena stop on the ball of her feet.

 

“Yeah?” Lena responded turning her head a bit back to Kara.

 

“I have something for you in your bedroom.” Kara shortly answered with a shy smile as she turns the television off.

 

“Oh, thanks Kar, for whatever it is.” Lena smiled before robotically walking towards her bedroom.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, you haven’t called and I got worried. Is everything okay?” Sam concerned and only then Lena realized she did forget to call Sam when she got home, she didn’t even opened their conversation when Kara took her out for coffee. Lena was hit by a sudden pang of guilt.

 

“Y - yeah, I’m okay. We just have a PR stunt scheduled this afternoon.” Lena lied.

 

“Ah yeah, I saw the pictures from all the way here.” Sam sarcastically commented, Lena wanted to rebuke but her guilt didn’t allow her to.

 

“How’s work?” Lena asked as she found Kara’s gift on top of the coffee table by the couch. Lena wondered what it could possibly be. What would Kara give her out of the blue that has to be inside a leather bound briefcase with her initials embedded on the bottom center of the smooth surface.

 

“Getting more tedious by the day, Jack’s getting more involved means more work to do to make sure he doesn’t screw up.” Sam explained, Lena can feel the strain in Sam’s voice. She’s getting worked up herself and Lena feels bad about forgetting the only thing Sam asks from her, to call her on time when she gets home.

 

“I’m sorry to hear about the added work, dear.” Lena offered, she heard Sam sigh.

 

“Yeah, it just feels different going to work and not seeing you after.” Sam confessed.

 

“It is different. Tell me what I can do.” Lena said, even though she knows there’s nothing she can do that Sam wants.

 

“Nothing, I just miss you that’s all and work sure is hellish.” Sam said.

 

“You should rest. We’ll be meeting with the PR team tomorrow for the main event, I guess.” Lena said.

 

“Alright. You rest too. Good night.” Sam said.

 

“Good night.” Lena whispered, as she ended the call.

 

Lena then focused on the thicker than normal briefcase in front of her. She turn on the lamp beside her to get a better look of the object. It’s in perfect condition, the faux leather has no breaks and Lena smiled at Kara’s attention to detail. Being a vegan means a lot of faux leathers and furs and this gift from her new friend she must say is vegan approved. Lena run her finger across the gold embedded letters of her initials before unlatching the case open. Lena’s mouth hang open when she realized what’s inside - it’s a custom made chess piece set from the same maker of her first hand carved chess piece set from her father. The board was made out of glass with a hardwood framing, but the best part of the set was the pieces - Lena’s first pieces were carved out of ebony and ivory. The ones Kara gave her were carved out of polished gemstones in sapphire and emerald colors the, colors of their families. Lena didn’t know what to say, she wasn’t expecting to receive something as intricate and as precious as this from Kara even though she knows they’re friends now. Lena’s heart swells with emotions she couldn’t describe. She found herself staring at the whole set laid out on the coffee table ready for a game with a smile on her lips. Who would’ve thought that green and blue can be two classy colors in a chess set. Lena was about to put the briefcase away when she notice a note hiding on the bottom of it.

 

**_Lena,_ **

 

**_Hey chess champion, I hope you liked it. I know, I don’t need to ask you this question because we’re still going to be together even without it. But you get to be asked this question only once in this lifetime so, I want to make sure you’ll say yes. (that’s what the chess piece set is about) I know you found this note at the bottom of the briefcase, but there’s just one more thing you need to do for the final surprise. Pull the tab._ **

 

**_Kara_ **

 

Just when Lena thought the set was the surprise alone, Kara did her thing again - continuously surprise people. Lena located the tab that was mentioned and as expected a small compartment opened, and what Lena saw was enough to make her cry. She has seen the ring in countless family pictures long before she was part of the Luthor clan. It’s the infamous ring that has been passed on to generations of Luthor women as their engagement ring, it was a family tradition that was broken when Lionel got married. He said he lost it so he gave Lillian a different engagement ring, one that was more expensive compared to what Lena’s holding now but has no sentimental value. The oval cut emerald haloed by small diamonds in a titanium band came with another note.

 

**_Lena, will you marry me? (wear the ring tomorrow if you say yes!)_ **

 

**…**

 

“Good morning, newest user of a public Instagram account!” Kara beamed soon as Lena walked in the kitchen already in her meeting clothes for the PR team later.

 

“You’re lying.” Lena scoffed as she pours herself a cup of coffee, she sat in front of Kara where her pancakes are waiting.

 

“Maybe a Danvers but never a liar.” Kara said showing Lena the picture from yesterday with a whopping 2.1 million likes.

 

“Damn it. Also, that’s the worst tagline ever.” Lena cursed making Kara laugh.

 

“I know, Jeremiah would kill me if he hears me say that. But do you need a quick tutorial, newbie?”

 

“I hate you.” Lena said lifting her cup to her lips with her left hand and Kara beamed again.

 

“Ah! She wears the ring!” Kara playfully hollered as if there are people around.

 

“Thank you, for the chess set and for asking me.” Lena blushed.

 

“You’re welcome.” Kara grinned so widely her eyes disappeared.

 

“How did you get a hold of our family heirloom, anyway?”

 

“I had a bit of help from the inside. I stole it and it was an inside job.” Kara said using her sinister voice but Lena wasn’t buying it.

 

“You’re not going to tell me that you and my father talked?”

 

“That and other mysteries.” Kara continued taking her as a joke but Lena knew better. Her father trusts Kara, there’s something about the cheeky, outgoing, hero-wannabe, bar and casino owner, Danvers her father saw that’s worth giving Kara the permission to use an heirloom for Lena’s engagement ring.

 

“I’ll get ready so we can leave early.” Kara smiled before taking her plate and cup from the table.

 

“Thanks again.” Lena smiled back.

 

“Always.” Kara nodded before disappearing in the hallway to her room.

 

Lena still has a sketchy feeling about putting up her Instagram account but if she’s going to post a picture to start her life of oversharing, this must be it. Lena framed her hand together with the fluffy pancakes Kara made her and snapped a decent photo of it. Lena tapped her bare feet on the marble floor of the kitchen thinking of a caption as requested by the app. Lena got her eureka moment in coming up with a caption when Kara walks in the kitchen again wearing a midnight blue lacy tube dress showing off her toned shoulders, her hair clipped to one side, her black heels and tan-colored trench coat in her right hand.

 

“Ready?” Kara asked as she slipped her heels on.

 

“Just a sec.” Lena said as she typed the caption she came up with and tagged Kara again as requested by the app.

 

“Why are you creepily smiling?” Kara frowned when she caught Lena grinning by herself.

 

“Creepy smile? What? Where?” Lena rolled her eyes, but they both stopped when Kara’s phone alerted her with a notification, on their way of out of the unit.

 

“Lena Luthor tagged you in a post!” Kara exclaimed instantly opening the notification and she almost tripped over her own steps seeing the picture Lena tagged her on.

 

**_This and pancakes, @KaraDanvers sure knows how to wake her woman up._ **

 

“Lee -” Kara started, not believing her eyes.

 

“I thought maybe, oversharing you wouldn’t be such a bad thing. People has to know how adorable you are.” Lena sincerely said making Kara blush.

 

“Thank you, Lee.” Kara smiled as she put her arm over Lena’s shoulders, placing a kiss on the side of Lena’s head.


	8. Of Weddings and Business Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also of, childhood memories, the gold penguin episode, the wedding of the century and #KarLena's accidental first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> this chapter caused two filler chapters to be published before it because I can't seem to find the right words to describe the KarLena wedding, but I hope now I was able to.
> 
> Read away! Enjoy and please do tell me your thoughts!
> 
> P.S. *coughs* 21,000 word update *coughs* I'm dying *coughs*

_“Now you behave and listen to your lessons okay? Stay away from trouble and eat your freaking vegetables.” Alex reminded Kara while they’re on their way to Kara’s homeroom, it’s her second week in school and Alex wants to make sure Kara wouldn’t get into any trouble or wouldn’t skip anymore of her classes because according to Eliza as reported by Miss Lance, Kara is showing signs of ADHD. Alex knew Kara’s just being stubborn and over excitable because when she tutors her at home Kara does great in all her subjects. Alex just can’t seem to make Kara behave in her class in a way that her teacher would make a good report about her to Eliza._

 

_“Do I really have to go to class? You’re a better teacher than Miss Laurel.” Kara pouted, the six year old is itching to get out of her formal uniform and she’s not even inside the classroom yet._

 

_“Kar, Miss Laurel Lance is one of the best teachers you can get as a homeroom adviser in this school. Mother reads her reports and listens to her feedback, so if you don’t want mom to put you to a special program alone, you might want to impress Miss Lance, we clear?” Alex explained making sure Kara’s looking her directly in the eyes. Kara’s still grasping the principle of eye to eye contact and what Alex means when she does it but she’s getting better._

 

_“Fine.” Kara heavily sighed before she takes her lunch box from Alex._

 

_“Eat your veggies.” Alex reminded before letting go, Kara looked at her sharply and pouted for a second before nodding._

 

_“I’ll see you at home later.”_

 

_“See you, Al.”_

 

_Kara doesn’t want to go to her classes not because Alex is a better teacher than Miss Lance (though Alex sure is a good one), or because she hates school, or because she doesn’t want to eat her veggies; Kara doesn’t want to go to any of her classes because of the boy named Marcus, the big bad bully that threatens and makes fun of anyone of his choosing. Kara’s not scared of big Marcus, she’s actually scared for big Marcus if ever he chooses Kara as his person of interest, but the bully seems to steer away from Kara as much as possible. Kara quickly made her way to her usual desk closest to the window and patiently waited for the class to calm down. Kara caught a sight of a squirrel outside and was easily amused that she didn’t notice Miss Laurel has already arrived._

 

_“Good morning, Kara.” Kara heard Miss Laurel said and when she turned, her classmates are already standing by their respective desks ready to greet Miss Lance. Kara scrambled to get up and apologized to the kind looking woman who made a mental note of another report to Kara’s mom before giving Kara an understanding smile. Kara’s shoulder slouched a bit, Alex will be disappointed again._

 

_“Have a seat class. Today we have a new addition to our group of friends. Everyone meet Lena, Lena meet your new classmates.” Miss Laurel cheerfully said._

 

_“Hi, everyone.” The pale-skinned, straight raven-haired, green-eyed six year old timidly greeted the class and the kids greeted her back. Kara just silently watched her, she’s thin; thinner than the average kids her age in this class. Lena was instructed by Miss Laurel to take the empty seat behind Kara and the kid obliged._

 

_Lena shouldn’t be here, Lex promised her that he’ll take her into one of his advance classes today but Lillian objected and decided that Lena should try the school of her age and not be ridiculous. Kara can feel the new presence behind her and she can’t help but turn to see the new girl again. Lena looked up from her book when she noticed someone staring and she caught Kara who then snap her head back to Miss Laurel who’s talking about animals and stuff._

 

_“Okay pop quiz, first question for, Marcus. Please stand up.” Miss Laurel beamed as she leaned against her desk. Marcus hesitated to stand up because he thought it was a joke, only it wasn’t and Kara’s enjoying the ashen look on his face, not that Kara enjoys seeing other people in misery but, Marcus is an exception._

 

_“What flying animal only come out at night when it’s dark? It has a few different species, some of which are the vesper, the big and little brown and hoary. What is this animal?” Miss Laurel asked and Marcus froze, it was an easy question anybody in class knows the answer, well except for Marcus._

 

_“Any guesses?” Miss Laurel asked now directly to the students but none answered, Kara was about end the class’ misery when she heard the kid behind her spoke._

 

_“Bats. Bats are nocturnal meaning they’re only active at night, when they hunt for food.” Lena completely answered and Kara was amazed, she’s a smart ass - no only smart, she’s not an ass._

 

_“Very good, Lena! And thank you for that little bit of trivia for the class.” Miss Laurel nodded, she’s impressed and Kara’s not surprised. She knows that too, she should’ve been the one earning the clap of hands. Kara took a quick look behind her and Lena’s back to reading her thick book again, what’s does physical science even mean?_

 

_The pop quiz went on for the next 30 minutes and Kara was called three times, she doesn’t know if Miss Laurel is testing her attention again or if she knows as much animals there are in the kingdom but she’s sure Miss Laurel’s singling her out. When the clock struck nine, the kids started to run out of the room for their first morning break. Kara was about to do the same when Marcus started making his way towards Kara’s side of the classroom._

 

_“What did you do back there huh, new kid? Didn’t think I knew the answer to the question? What are you showing off?” Marcus tirades when he got Lena cornered against the wall, Lena’s eyes show panic but she didn’t say anything. Kara contemplated whether to interfere or keep in mind what Alex told her before class. Kara started to leave even though her whole body doesn’t want to._

 

_“What? Did you swallow your tongue now? You think you’re better than me? Huh?!” Marcus boomed and even before Kara got out of the room she heard Lena gasped, when she turned Marcus already has his hand on Lena’s collar crumpling the perfectly-ironed cloth._

 

_“Bigby! Stop what you’re doing!” Kara shouted charging towards the boy almost twice as tall as her._

 

_“Stay away from this, Danvers.” Marcus growled and Lena looked pleadingly at Kara tears in her eyes._

 

_“I said stop!” Kara screamed before hitting Marcus with her lunchbox, Marcus jolted back in pain releasing Lena in the process and before he could retaliate, Kara took Lena’s hand and pulled her out of the classroom._

 

_They ran toward the track and field, both of their lungs are burning when they stop at the bottom bleachers after making sure Marcus wasn’t able to come after them. Lena felt like she was about to faint, she’s never done something so physical before and the prior bullying shot terror through her tiny body as well._

 

_“Sorry if I thought about leaving you at first, I was trying to stay out of trouble because my sister told me to behave. But Marcus is the worst.” Kara blabbered the moment she was able to even her breathing._

 

_“I’m glad you didn’t. Thank you.” Lena softly said, she was still heaving. “What are we going to do? He’s going to try and hurt either of us again.” Lena worried, putting a hand on her chest as if looking for something._

 

_“Oh my god.” Lena gasped._

 

_“What? Are you hurt?” Kara worried._

 

_“My pin is missing.” Lena said as she looks around her immediate area, but it’s nowhere to be found. Marcus must’ve snatched it when he grabbed her by her collar earlier._

 

_“What pin?”_

 

_“My penguin pin, it’s from my brother.” Lena pouted._

 

_“Hey, we’ll find it. For now we have to go back to the classroom because it’s almost time for math.”_

 

_“And the bully?”_

 

_“Is not going to hurt you again.” Kara promised as they started walking toward the direction of the main building again._

 

_“Kara Danvers.” Miss Laurel instantly called out the moment Kara stepped inside the classroom, she nodded Lena to go on and take a seat as she walked towards the teacher’s desk._

 

_“Care to explain why your lunchbox was all over the place?” Miss Laurel asked, Kara secretly shoot Marcus a look the boy signalled Kara not to tell the teacher or she’s dead._

 

_“I - I dropped it on my way out, Miss Laurel.”_

 

_“And why didn’t you clean it up?”_

 

_“I was about to call the janitor, but I couldn’t find him. I’m sorry, Miss Laurel.”_

 

_“Here, take your lunchbox and take your seat.” Miss Laurel sighed, handing Kara a snickers bar and her lunchbox._

 

_The rest of the classes went on without Marcus trying something on both Kara and Lena. Kara can still feel Lena’s panting, she’s still looking for her pin. Kara doesn’t know what it looks like but if she said it was a penguin pin then it’s definitely what Marcus is toying with  his short fat and filthy fingers. After the last bell, Kara made sure Lena was already out of the classroom when she made up her mind to confront Marcus._

 

_“That pin’s not yours, egghead.” Kara called out just outside the classroom._

 

_“What did you say, Danvers?” Marcus turned and tilted his head as if what Kara called him literally irritated his ears._

 

_“I said, that pin’s not yours. Give it back.” Kara ordered but Marcus just laughed her off and continued walking toward the bus stop._

 

_“Hey! I said give it back!” Kara shouted as she ran after Marcus._

 

_“Why do you want this? It’s not even yours.” Marcus frowned, “And I haven’t forgotten about you hitting me with your lunchbox, so we’re even.”_

 

_“That’s not yours, and if you want a round two I’d love to give it to you.” Kara taunted making Marcus burst into a boisterous laugh._

 

_“You don’t want to push your luck today, Danvers. You just got the chance to hit me because I wasn’t looking.”_

 

_“Give it back or I’ll tell Miss Laurel.”_

 

_“Oh boohoo, I’m scared.”_

 

_“That’s it!” Kara growled grabbing Marcus by the collar and pushing him against the brick wall of the main building, but the big bad bully easily got a hold of Kara’s blonde locks pulled hard and bashed her against the wall beside him, Kara felt the excruciating pain from in between her eyebrow but before she could react, Marcus was the one holding her by the collar pinning her. Kara was slowly losing air as the boy’s hands pushed on her windpipe, so she did the worst kind of self defense Alex taught her and kicked Marcus in between his legs. Marcus dropped to his knees and a hot feeling spread all over his crotch._

 

_“You little shit!” Marcus cursed, students are already noticing the brawl and Kara doesn’t want to get caught so she instantly took the gold plated pin Marcus dropped and started to leave._

 

_“You’re not going to bully anyone in this school ever again, that or I’ll tell everybody that you peed your pants, and I am known for being honest.” Kara threatened before running off towards the town car waiting for her._

 

_“Kara what happened?” Alex hysterically asked seeing Kara’s dirty clothes and the bleeding wound in between her sister’s eyebrows. It was only Kara’s second week in elementary school, and she looks worse than she did the first time she came home like this._

 

_“I - I got into a fight, again.” Kara said, looking sad not because she’s in pain but because Alex looks as pained as her, she can even feel it._

 

_“Let’s get you inside and changed. Mom’s gonna be so mad, Kara.” Alex said guiding her inside the family house, Kara slouched some more._

 

_“Would you want to tell me what happened?” Alex asked again as she helped Kara change her clothes._

 

_“There was Marcus again, he was terrorizing this new girl in our class. I just did what I have to do Alex, he’s gonna hurt her. I threw the first punch - actually I threw him my lunchbox this time.” Kara explained_

 

_“How was Marcus?” Alex asked and Kara looked at her incredulously. Alex isn’t actually mad, she’s feeling proud even._

 

_“I also kicked him on the groin. He peed his pants.”  Kara said making Alex giggle._

 

_“A bleeding nose and then peeing his pants? I don’t know what else could teach him a lesson.” Alex nodded, “But this would be the last time you’re going to have to do this, okay?”_

 

_“But Al, what if I need to do what I have to do in the future? What if anyone needs help?” Kara pouted._

 

_“What did I tell you before? Call Miss Laurel. I’m telling you this again Kara, I don’t want you going around hurting yourself even if it’s for the right reasons. You get me?” Alex carefully worded out, Kara looked at her for a moment before nodding and smiling._

 

_“I think it’s going to scar this time.” Alex frowned, after cleaning and dressing Kara’s wound. It’s the second time Kara bled that part of her face and Alex is increasingly worried about Kara’s way of dealing with bullies._

 

_“My second battle scar.” Kara joked and they laughed._

 

_“And the girl you saved?”_

 

_“She’s new, her name’s Lena.” Kara innocently answered._

 

_“What’s her surname?” Alex asked wanting to prove her hunch._

 

_“I can’t recall, but it starts with L.”  Kara shrugged._

 

_“What’s this?” Alex asked seeing the hint of gold Kara’s clutching._

 

_“Oh, it’s Lena’s pin. I got it back from Marcus.” Kara said opening her hand where a gold shiny little emperor penguin rests._

 

_“Is that the reason why your face is bleeding? Alex raised an eyebrow and Kara just grinned at her, grimacing when her wound hurt._

 

_“Go take a shower, dinner will be served soon.” Alex said shaking her head._

 

_“Thanks, Alex. You’re going to be a great doctor.” Kara smiled before going to the bathroom._

 

_“I should be a great one if I’ll keep patching you up.” Alex rolled her eyes at her sister._

 

**_…_ **

 

_“Lee! How was school?” Lex asked, he was just coming home from his fencing classes._

 

_“Elementary school sucks, Lex.” Lena pouted, “A bully threaten to hurt me when I stole an answer to a pop quiz question he doesn’t even know the answer to.” Lena frowned, she still doesn’t understand why Marcus has to try and hurt her. Her innocent mind couldn’t conjure up enough suspension of reality to the bullying._

 

_“What did you do? Did you tell the teacher? That’s bullying, Lena.” Lex panics he instantly checked Lena for any wounds or bruises but thank goodness there was none._

 

_“No, a girl saved me.”_

 

_“A girl? A girl was able to save you from a bully?”_

 

_“Yeah, she hit him with her lunchbox.”_

 

_“Crafty. And who is this supergirl who saved you?”_

 

_“Her name’s Kara, Miss Laurel called her Kara Danvers.” Lena answered and Lex’s eyebrow twitches at the mention of the familiar name._

 

_“Listen Lena, if anything like this happens again you tell the teacher immediately okay? And whatever you do, don’t talk to Kara Danvers again.” Lex softly but seriously said looking Lena in the eyes, Lena was confused. Kara Danvers might be the only friend she could have in that school and her brother’s telling her to stay away from her._

 

_“But why? She saved me from the bully. She’s not bad.” Lena dignified._

 

_“She’s a Danvers, Lee. And the Danvers family hates us, the Luthors. She might not be bad now, but we can never be so sure.”_

 

_“I hate her?” Lena frowned again, and Lex just gave her a tight-lipped hesitant smile and a tap on her shoulder._

 

_“You’ll gain other friends. You’ll see.” Lex encouraged, even though Lena was hopeful she would never gain other friends in that school. The circumstances wouldn’t allow her to._

 

**_…_ **

 

_“Hey, Lena!” Kara called out upon seeing the pale girl again on the way to their homeroom._

 

_“What do you want?” Lena asked in a monotone, catching Kara off guard._

 

_“I - uhh - what’s wrong?”_

 

_“Nothing. What do you want, Kara?” Lena asked almost irritated looking up to the taller girl, she instantly noticed the band-aid in between Kara’s eyebrows. “What happened to that?” Lena can’t help but ask._

 

_“Oh nothing, I was just clumsy. And I just want to give you this.” Kara shyly said, holding Lena’s pin up for her to see. Lena’s eyes lit up as she smiles widely._

 

_“You found it!” Lena exclaimed, grabbing the pin from Kara’s hand._

 

_“Yeah.” Kara forced a smile into her lie._

 

_“Thank you.” Lena nodded falling back to her serious self right away._

 

_“Hey, what’s wrong?” Kara probed when Lena turned to leave, pulling her back by the hand._

 

_“We can’t be friends. My brother told me, we can’t be friends.”_

 

_“What? Why?”_

 

_“Because I’m a Luthor, and your family hates my family. We hate each other. We’re supposed to hate each other.” Lena explained._

 

_“And do you hate me?” Kara asked trying to find Lena’s greens, but the little girl couldn’t look her in the eyes._

 

_“It doesn’t matter.” Lena shook her head before breaking away from Kara’s hand, and the rejection hurt. The kind of pain, Kara has no idea about, at the time and she couldn’t explain it._

 

_When she got home that afternoon, Alex was still with Eliza for her monthly exams. Her nurse helped her change clothes and get her afternoon snack before leaving her at the living room to do her assignments. But Kara was too distracted by Lena and the things she told her earlier. Kara decided to roam around the mansion to kill the time before Alex arrives. She found herself wondering the hallway down the east wing of the mansion where the ‘adult’ rooms were. By adult it means the offices. She saw Jeremiah’s office door ajar and she thought maybe he was home and she could ask him about the Luthors and what Lena was talking about. She was about to push the door open when he heard Jeremiah talking on the phone. She couldn’t make out the words Jeremiah was saying because they were too advance for her vocabulary but the surname Jeremiah mentioned was enough for Kara to be curious._

 

_“You have nothing to worry about Mrs. Luthor. Everything is taken care off.” Jeremiah said, the room went silent, and the door swung open._

 

_“Kara, what are you doing here?” Jeremiah frowned, Kara didn’t know what to say._

 

_“What did I tell you about the east wing being off limits? Your playroom is at the west wing remember?” Jeremiah said crossing his arms against his chest Kara cower even more._

 

_“I’m sorry, father.” Kara said before running away._

 

_“How was school today, Kara?” Eliza asked in the middle of them having dinner. Kara has no appetite for food because she’s still sad about losing Lena as a possible friend._

 

_“It was okay.” Kara heavily sighed as she toys on her asparagus_

 

_“Why aren’t you eating? Did something happen again?” Alex concerned._

 

_“Well, why do we hate the Luthors?” Kara finally asked and Alex’s eyes widen, Eliza and Jeremiah paused shortly and exchanged looks._

 

_“What do you mean? Who told you that?” Eliza inquired._

 

_“Lena, she said she doesn’t want to be friends with me because I am a Danvers. And that we hate her family. Why do we hate them?”_

 

_“Kar - ” Alex started, Kara’s still too young to know about the history, even younger than Alex when she was told about it._

 

_“She’s right, you shouldn’t be friends with her. The Luthors are traitors to the family.”_

 

_“Dad -” Alex protested but Jeremiah just threw her a sharp look._

 

_“But how is Lena a traitor? What is a traitor?” Kara asked and Alex just put a hand on hers and nodded. Kara knows what that means, it means enough with the questions and even though Kara’s still itching to be answered she pursed her lips and turned towards her food._

 

_The next day, Jeremiah told Kara that she would have to skip school that day because he’s taking her to a little tour around one of the newly opened laboratories. Kara was excited, Jeremiah has never taken her to any of the laboratories before and Alex keeps telling her about the cool and amazing things she sees there every time._

 

_“So tell me Kara, how did you meet Lena Luthor?” Jeremiah asked while they’re on the way to the laboratory._

 

_“She’s my classmate. She got bullied on her first day and I saved her. I even got her pin back, but the next day she said she hates me and that I should hate her too.” Kara pouted._

 

_“She’s right though, it’s better not being friends with her. We don’t want to share battle plans with the enemy as they say. The Luthors are traitors, Kara. Traitors don’t have friends. Hence, the Luthors don’t have friends. You hear me?” Jeremiah said more like a threat and a way to influence Kara’ young mind._

 

_“But if they are bad people, why are you talking with Mrs. Luthor on the phone the other day?” Kara asked and Jeremiah was surprised._

 

_“Why were you even listening to my conversations? Haven’t Alex taught you manners?” Jeremiah asked, trying to conceal his anger._

 

_“It was an accident. I was about to ask you about the Luthors.” Kara explained, she slowly squirm away from Jeremiah further towards the window. Jeremiah suddenly felt bigger around Kara, his shoulders were rigid and he doesn’t have a friendly look on his face. Kara’s heart started to race._

 

_“We’re here.” Jeremiah said as the car halted, Jeremiah got off and instantly walked towards Kara’s side to help her out. Kara was getting increasingly uneasy about Jeremiah’s behavior._

 

_When they got inside the laboratory building people greeted them and Jeremiah suddenly turned into the friendliest man on Earth, he even held Kara’s hand all the way to one of the rooms in the upper floors._

 

_“Wait for me here, okay? I’ll just set something up. Here have a koolaid.” Jeremiah timidly smiled as he handed Kara a strawberry flavored drink, her favorite._

 

_“Okay.” Kara smiled._

 

_Jeremiah then walked towards the door to the adjacent room, Kara caught a glimpse of medical equipment inside. Kara quietly sipped on her drink for a while, until she finished the whole thing; Kara being her curious self started looking around the room she’s in, she found a few coloring books on the coffee table but there were no crayons. Kara thought she might find some in the drawers but when she stood up, her vision spun and her eyes became blurry. She heard the door to the adjacent room opened again and Jeremiah came out, calling out to her._

 

_The next day, Kara woke up in her bedroom. Alex told her that she fell asleep when Jeremiah was about to take her into the actual tour. Kara went to class like the usual weekday morning, her head was still throbbing, she was a bit disoriented for much of the morning, and she keeps hearing other kids talk about the pale-skinned, raven-haired, green-eyed girl who left school on a normal Wednesday and would probably never come back._

 

**…**

 

Saying the people went crazy over Lena’s post and Kara’s comment using her verified account is an understatement, every entertainment network wanted an exclusive with the couple, an interview, a press release, a press conference, anything to confirm the pictures and exchange in the comments section. Eve’s team has never been too busy to cancel a meeting with their clients but it’s the truth. Lena’s account was verified in just two days and the picture of her engagement ring was liked more times than what their new bet was.

 

Eve’s team came up with the most adorable story of how Kara proposed according to how Kara exactly did it. Even the team couldn’t believe that Kara went such great lengths to do a proposal. And all Kara has to say about it was, _‘it’s for Lena’._ The statement sent to the networks contains the information in their correct order; the meeting with Lionel Luthor, the giving of the ring, Kara flooding Lena’s office with dozens over dozens of plumerias, the coffee date, the photo on Kara’s Instagram, the custom made chess piece set, and finally the grand reveal using Lena’s newest social media input. Even the story of why did and how Kara was able to coax Lena into creating an account, and Kara confirming that even though she won the bet, she still donated the money to Lean’s chosen charities, which was supposed to be a secret but since Lena insisted to ask, Kara was forced to admit.

 

“I gotta hand this over to you though Kar, what you did for that proposal was the sweetest!” Lucy exclaimed. Kara’s lawyer-friend has been practically swooning ever since Kara arrived after the blow up of the engagement announcement courtesy of Lena’s post.

 

“Well, it’s for Lena.” Kara shrugged like it’s the most natural thing to do for a friend ever. Winn, James, and Lucy all looked at her at the same time.

 

“What did I say?”

 

“Seriously Kara? Filling her office with flowers?” James sarcastically asked.

 

“Hiring an imported craftsman to perfect the polished gemstones for your chess piece set?” Winn pointed out.

 

“And getting a hold of an old family treasure that’s used for their family tradition for an engagement ring?” Lucy said, still with the dreamy look on her face.

 

“I mean she’s my friend, why wouldn’t I make her engagement special? It’s enough for it to be a bad thing thinking it’s fake right? I mean I wouldn’t want her to look back and hate everything we’ve been through. I’m just making the most out of a crappy situation.” Kara explained like it was nothing out of ordinary and her friends are a tad too close to smacking her on the head.

 

“Friend, yeah.” Lucy said, with the unnecessary prolong on the ‘yeah’.

 

“Nope, definitely not romantic.” Winn shrugged.

 

“Yeah, purely platonic.” James rolled her eyes and they all laughed, except Kara who just hid her embarrassment by chugging her beer. Kara’s not dumb or that oblivious, she knows what her friends are trying to point out but she doesn’t want to fuel the fire. It’s already hard trying to keep it together herself, and if she as much as talk about it to any of her friends, she’s gonna screw everything up.

 

“If you two are such best friends, why don’t you invite her over one of our game nights? You know, so we can hang out with her again, huh?” Lucy offered.

 

“Are you guys sure?”

 

“Yeah, she helped Alex in saving your brain, I don’t see why not. Besides, you’re going to marry her soon enough, she’ll be around for a while.” Winn said, Kara’s heart is thankful she has friends this welcoming and genuine toward Lena. She knows she promised Lena that she’ll prove her wrong and that she can have Winn, Lucy, and James as her friends as well and she’s not going to break that promise.

 

“Thanks, you guys. You’re the best of the best.” Kara grinned so widely, her friends are getting more amused and interested at what change they’re seeing. Gone is Kara who doesn’t care for anyone but herself and the people closest to her. She’s not even hiding the fact that she cares at all.

 

“I mean, we know right?” James snorted, putting his arm over Kara’s shoulders.

 

“If she’s the one? Then she’s the one!” James beamed raising his beer mug, Winn and Lucy did the same waiting for Kara; and even though embarrassed and still unsure Kara gave in and raised her own mug.

 

“Just so we’re clear, we’re just frie-” Kara tried to save.

 

“She’s the one!” Her friends chorused and the night fade into more teasing, than actual conversation and more of Kara blushing than Kara blocking the thought of liking Lena more than she’s letting on.

 

**…**

 

It’s a Sunday, and it’s Kara and Lena’s day-off from everything. There are things even the richest people on Earth couldn’t buy sometimes, for the heiresses it’s a day of rest all to themselves. So this one’s pretty rare, Eve and her team decided it’s only appropriate for them to lay low a bit because they’re already done causing a massive hysteria among the public and they have nothing to do to prove their relationship further than the wedding itself, which is going to happen in just about three months from now.

 

“Enjoying your day-off I reckon?” Kara smiled as she found Lena reading a book by the pool, this is the first time she’s seeing the Luthor heiress in her most relaxed state and she’s glad Lena has finally deemed it comfortable at her apartment. Kara put a glass of mimosa beside Lena before taking the patio chair next to her facing the infinity pool.

 

“I could do this all day, everyday.” Lena giggled, instantly taking a sip of her ice cold drink, her bar owner friend sure knows how to handle her drinks though, this certainly is the best mimosa she ever tasted, and she’s had a lot of them in the past.

 

“Then you should!” Kara chuckled as she basked in the early morning heat.

 

“And who would run LuthorCorp?” Lena laughed.

 

“Lex can still run it, you can still do your R&D magic. You’re just taking the title anyway.” Kara said eyes closed, she’s trying to concentrate in absorbing all the sun she can, it makes her feel invigorated like it always has.

 

“It’s not that easy, Lex has other tasks as the incoming COO and I have mine too.” Lena said and Kara easily caught the sad tone in her voice. Kara opened her eyes and look over to the woman beside her, who’s now staring blankly at the blueness of the pool.

 

“Then let’s make it easier!” Kara exclaimed, “You can appoint anybody to take over the active tasks while you still have the executive power right? In that way you oversee much of what’s done and to be done and not just waste all your time charming old white men. I say you appointment someone, come on Lena, once we take power no one can tell us what to do anymore. You’re free - well aside from me.” Kara said as if it was the simplest thing to do, and Lena actually likes the way she view things. The way she instantly thinks of a new course of action like she has a ton hidden in her pockets. She likes it when Kara plans, because now, Lena trusts her more that she’ll do whatever she can to execute.

 

“Let’s see then. What about Danvers Inc.? Tell me what's your plan - or plans?.” Lena asked, closing her book and taking another long sip of her mimosa.

 

“After everything, I’ll do the same with what you’re going to do with LuthorCorp, I’ll have Alex run the place. I mean what do I know about it right? I am no CEO.” Kara said and that’s the part Lena hates about her; Kara’s many ways of downplaying herself. Kara’s good at convincing herself that she’s not worthy of anything she has and it pricks Lena’s heart. She understands now why Kara’s always afraid of failing to deliver, it’s because of the constant fear of being not good enough for anybody.

 

“What do you know about running a company? I say you know just about right. You’re the owner of D.Builders, that’s starting the construction of its fourth condominium soon, you own three casinos and five bars, what do you say you don’t know?” Lena offered making Kara chuckle, not believing what Lena just said.

 

“Those aren’t Danvers Inc. Danvers Inc. is -” Kara stalled.

 

“Is what?”

 

“Is Alexandra Danvers. It’s not me. It was never supposed to be mine. I don’t deserve it.” Kara said and Lena felt the pain for her friend. Lena decided her father’s wrong about Kara not wanting to lose her power, because she doesn’t care about such. What she cares about are the people in her life being a Danvers, that means Alex. Like Lena, Alex is Kara’s life.

 

“The more you think you’re not deserving of something, or even someone - the more you actually deserve them. Because you already know you’re going to put your best effort for them.” Lena smiled looking over to Kara who’s now looking back at her.

 

“Maybe you’re right.” Kara said finally agreeing.

 

“Of course, I’m a Luthor.” Lena teased, Kara giggled.

 

“You want some more mimosas?” Kara asked.

 

“Would you please?” Lena eagerly nodded.

 

“Of course!” Kara smiled, taking both their glasses before standing up, but when she does a sudden surge of pain shot through her temple and a vision played right before her eyes, but it disappeared right away, Kara wobbled and almost fell.

 

“Kara? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” She heard Lena ask as the latter steadied her on her feet.

 

“I - uhh - yeah, I just - motion blur maybe?”

 

“Are you sure?” Lena frowned.

 

“Yeah, of course. I just stood up too quickly that’s all.” Kara grinned before lightly tapping Lena’s shoulder.

 

**…**

 

“You’re not in working clothes on a Monday, why aren’t you in your working clothes?!” Kara overreacted upon seeing Lena still on her PJs watching the late morning news.

 

“Stop mocking me. Why are you dressed up so early?” Lena backfired, eyeing Kara’s most goody-two-shoes outfit she’s ever worn; she’s sporting a white collared shirt under a gray sweater and a maroon fitted jeans, she’s also not wearing her contact lenses but her pair of glasses.

 

“And you look like a college nerd.” Lena snorted making Kara slump beside her.

 

“I’m taking my mom to a long awaited lunch out. She said you’re taking too much of my date time.” Kara teased making Lena blushed.

 

“Please tell her I’m so sorry.” Lena seriously said making Kara break into laughter.

 

“You are so mean!” Lena exasperated hitting Kara lightly on her shoulder.

 

“Since you’re not going to work today, why don’t you apologize to her yourself?” Kara asked, Lena was confused.

 

“What are you insinuating?” Lena frowned.

 

“Come with me to the lunch with my mom.” Kara smiled.

 

“What? No! That’s a private moment for the two of you, Kara. I can’t-” Lena rambled.

 

“You know my mom would love to meet you again. I just hope this time you won’t runaway.” Kara teased making Lena blush again.

 

“Please? She misses Alex so much, any distraction would be good for her.” Kara pleaded, “And besides, you meeting my mom in public would even my meeting with your dad in the haunted mansion.” Kara added with a snort.

 

“For the record, I think our mansion is decent and it’s not haunted.” Lena countered.

 

“Well, is that a yes to a date with the Danvers women, Miss Luthor?” Kara beamed in her million dollar question voice. Her adorableness is getting Lena more often recently and Lena can’t fight it.

 

“Fine, I’ll go prepare.”

 

“You’re the best, Lee.” Kara grinned watching Lena go to her room.

 

“I know.” Lena shrugged, Kara laughed.

 

“Ah! Kara, I see you brought a guest.” Eliza smiled so delightedly seeing her daughter and her make-believe fiancée in matching gray and maroon colors.

 

“I had to drag her out here, mom you owe me.” Kara teased making the Danvers matriarch laugh. Lena was quietly awestruck of the candid interaction between the two women and she suddenly felt out of place. Lena has never interacted to Lillian like this before, and the least bit of their interactions were never short of insults and verbal abuses.

 

“Good afternoon, Dr. Danvers.” Lena timidly smiled, she doesn’t know how to react or to act so she distantly offered a hand. Turns out being tactile runs in the family so Eliza took Lena’s hand but what the younger woman didn’t expect is for Eliza to pull her and give her a decent, willingly-given warm hug. Lena felt like she was assaulted with a affection and she was about to recoil and denounce it but she couldn’t, there’s something about the motherly hug that she guiltily craved.

 

“You are family now. Don’t be silly, just call me Eliza.” Eliza chuckled as she settled by holding Lena’s hand pulling her toward the direction of their reserved table. Lena looked back to Kara who was just quietly watching them, Kara widely smiled and raised two thumbs up. The restaurant wasn’t empty and even in a semi-fine dining people sure aren’t discreet enough about their camera flashes.

 

“Now Lena, Kara here told me you are vegan. Don’t fret, they have a great selection of vegan dishes here.” Eliza winked as they settled to order, Lena blushed at the acknowledgement of her food preferences so she shot Kara a look, which Kara return with a light squeeze of her hand Kara was suddenly holding on top of the table.

 

“So have you two started talking about your wedding plans?” Eliza suddenly asked in the middle of them choosing their orders. Kara slightly faltered and cleared her throat making Eliza look at her funny.

 

“We still haven’t started with the plans yet mom.” Kara smiled.

 

“But why not, dear? The wedding’s going to happen in 3 months. That’s too short of a time to plan a wedding.” Eliza stated the obvious as if Kara and Lena are real two people in love with each other.

 

“We - Lena and I are - ” Kara stalled before looking at Lena for help.

 

“We’re thinking of Paris, actually. But other than _Palais Garnier_ as the exact venue, we haven’t had the time to think things through just yet.” Lena said and Kara’s eyes widen when she heard the mention of Paris, Kara remembers the story Lex was trying to tell them about Paris back the first meeting that Lena tried to block.

 

“We are?” Kara wowed.

 

“Yes, remember?” Lena looked at her like telling her to ride along.

 

“Well that’s brilliant! Paris Opera house is a good choice. I can already see it now, the two of you having your first dance at the top platform of the opera.” Eliza beamed almost swooning for that matter and Lena started to feel the anxiety creeping up from her toes.

 

The conversation continued and shifted to other topics when Kara decided to tell Eliza about the story of the proposal, which Eliza commended. She told Lena that she was just asking about it at lunch of the same day Kara filled her office with flowers. Kara blushed so hard in embarrassment but Lena’s hand in hers made things a bit easier. They were still talking when a shot of pain spread across Kara’s forehead directed to her frontal lobe and a vision of a hospital like place played right in front of her eyes. Kara’s hand tightened its hold on Lena’s and the latter was alerted. Kara has a blank look on her eyes when Lena looked at her and she tried coaxing her out by pulling Kara towards her.

 

“Kar?” Lena quietly called out as Eliza was talking to the waiter.

 

“Uhh what? Hey.” Kara said blinking back to Lena. Lena’s eyes are the color of rich green, she’s at the verge of panic Kara knows that.

 

“I - I’m okay.” Kara smiled as she loosen her hold on Lena’s hand, “Sorry for holding on too tight.” Kara chuckled in the double meaning.

 

“It’s alright.” Lena shyly smiled, she’s grown accustomed to Kara’s hand holding hers that it has become something next to normal.

 

The rest of the lunch date became a little getting to know between Eliza and Lena as Kara chose to idle in the background. She likes how Lena and her mother gush over science and some of its parts they deem as their favorite, for her mom its biotechnology and biochemistry while for Lena, quantum entanglement and quantum mechanics. Kara likes seeing the smile on both of the women’s faces talking about the things they love the most, especially Lena. It’s only now Kara has no qualms about casually looking at the woman, they’re friends, and friends look at each other when they talk about everything, right?

 

“Kar? Are you sure you’re not experiencing some kind of after effect from the procedure?” Lena worried, they’re already on the way home, after one too many cups of coffee and dessert cakes after the lunch. Also after Eliza affectionately welcomed Lena again to their family, and that Lena could call her whenever she needs anything, which Lena shyly but quite eagerly accepted.

 

“Yeah, why do you think that?” Kara smilingly asked looking shortly at Lena who looks a little too worried even for Kara’s taste.

 

“I mean you’re experiencing surges of pain, that I think according to what Alex mentioned should only come out a few hours after the procedure. What if Knox missed something?” Lena rambled making Kara reach out for her hand for the nth time today, Lena stopped and looked at Kara.

 

“I’m fine, Lee. But if ever the pain becomes too much, I’ll bring myself down the headquarters for another run with Knox. That okay?” Kara offered.

 

“For now.” Lena said still unconvinced.

 

“I’ll drag you with me, if it happens.” Kara teased making Lena break out from her all serious facade.

 

That evening, Lena resigned to her bedroom a little early to talk with Sam about the significant improvements with her nanobot project. Kara finally caught up with the paperwork for the Sapphire Suites construction. It was a slow night for both of the heiresses, Kara was about to start on the second pile of papers when the need to drink something strong and sweet clawed from the bottom of her throat. Kara gave in to her sudden urge, she crossed the hallway towards the kitchen and fished for a bottle of Baileys from her display. Kara generously pour the Irish cream on a glass of ice when her vision started to blur, Kara tried to blink the blur away but she can’t and then the agonizing pain followed. Kara was almost crippled by the sudden headache that she accidentally dropped the bottle she was holding; Kara’s eyes were stinging and throbbing and she’s not seeing her kitchen, she’s seeing the same hospital looking place, with the machine and the dark hallways and the pale-skinned, raven-haired girl whose face she couldn’t see because she was always hiding from Kara shifting from one place to another and then running away, it was a like a clip taken from a horror movie or video game that was on repeat, Kara couldn’t escape it.

 

“Kara, what happened?! Oh my God!” Lena staggered as she walked in to Kara dripping in liquor and dazed at the kitchen floor. Kara was unresponsive to Lena’s voice, Lena instantly tiptoed in between the broken bottle shards as she crouch in front of Kara’s immobile body against the kitchen island counter.

 

“Kara, talk to me. What’s going on? What are you feeling? Please tell me.” Lena probed as she cups Kara’s face to make her look at her but Kara’s eyes were blank, like the first time Lena saw her in trauma; Lena shuddered.

 

“Kara please.” Lena pleaded and Kara finally blinked.

 

“Lena - ” Kara gasped seeing the mess she made, “W - what happened?”

 

“You tell me.” Lena slightly frowned.

 

“There’s this little girl, in a scary looking hospital or something, she - she’s hiding from me, she keeps running away and I - I keep on following her. I felt like I needed to find her.”

 

“W - who is she?”

 

“I don’t know, or I can’t remember.” Kara weakly answered as if her visions were all physically taxing.

 

“I’m taking you to Alex, come on.”

 

“But, I’m fi - ”

 

“You’re not fine, Kara. You can’t keep having these chronic pain and visions. Come on, call Alex. I’m driving.” Lena ordered and even though she doesn’t want to, Kara felt the need to follow the Luthor.

 

After ten minutes, Lena’s already speeding them through the almost empty streets of National City, she’s driving Kara’s Range Rover (her choice of car) in her active wear. Kara on the other hand is tightly holding onto the handle bar and arm rest of her car in her pajamas. She’s in a very vulnerable and unflattering state with her college shirt under a hoodie, hair in a messy bun, and eyeglasses but she can add just one more insecurity right now, Lena drives like a pro racer making Kara’s driving amateur and she cringes to the thought that she downright offered to be Lena’s driver before.

 

“Kara, Lena what’s going on?” Alex instantly asked upon seeing her sister in her sleep wear and Lena in her workout clothes.

 

“Okay, you two don’t look anything like Kara and Lena, right now.” Maggie teased making both women look at her disapprovingly.

 

“Tell your sister, what’s going on.” Lena barked towards Kara crossing her arms against her chest and Kara looks like she’s a puppy.

 

“I - uhh - I am having headaches recently -” Kara said adjusting her glasses.

 

“That’s pretty normal as a side effect -”

 

“They’re sudden feats actually that comes with scary looking visions.” Kara completed making Alex frown.

 

“Visions? What visions?” Alex asked as they walked towards the med bay.

 

“At first it was just a hospital or some sort of spine-chilling medical facility, I have no memory of the place but it eerily feels familiar. And then there’s a kid, I can’t see her face because she’s always hiding from me, running around and disappearing and reappearing somewhere else.” Kara described.

 

“That sounds like Silent Hill or something.” Maggie commented, Lena stayed quiet.

 

“Like I told Lena before the procedure, I haven’t tested it to anybody - oh my God what if Knox didn’t undo any trauma? What if he just bottled it up and kept it inside your head?” Alex exclaimed in her quick hypotheses.

 

“But that’s now what you made Knox for, right?” Lena asked.

 

“There’s just one thing to find out. You gotta let Knox scan your brain again Kara.” Alex hesitated, Alex knows how much it freaks Kara out every time she talks about evaluating Kara’s mental health. Especially back when Imra and her have broken up, Alex was too tempted to psychoanalyze her sister by force but Kara wouldn’t have it.

 

“Fine, if it will make all of us calm down.” Kara heavily sighed, calm down mostly toward Lena who’s not budging as she dragged herself inside the room where Knox is now permanently installed.

 

“Assist me?” Alex offered looking at Lena who’s composed but too quiet even for her own good to not be worrying about Kara.

 

“Of course.” Lena nodded.

 

“I’ll get us beers.” Maggie offered before walking towards the cafeteria.

 

“Alright, let’s try this while you’re awake okay?” Alex warned and Kara just nodded like a kid forced to open her mouth to her dentist, who terrifies her the most.

 

“Knox?” Alex called out to the machine, which instantly lighted up.

 

“Hello, Doctor Danvers. How may I help you today?”

 

“I need you to do a scan of Kara’s brain for any irregularities from the last procedure you did?” Alex taking two mini monitors, handing one to Lena.

 

“Right away, Doctor Danvers.” Knox attentively answered, “Initializing analysis.” Knox added as he started whirring again, Kara sat so quietly and steadily under Knox’s light.

 

“Kara’s scan is clear, Doctor Danvers. Her trauma is completely undone.” Knox said.

 

“See? All fine, I’m fine.” Kara beamed jumping off the chair, but the moment she landed on her feet Kara was brought down to her knees with another harrowing pain and vision, this time the girl was staring back at her surprising Kara right then and there. The girl’s eyes are the color of angry, wild green and she’s not happy seeing Kara right in front of her. She’s wearing Kara’s elementary school uniform but Kara couldn’t remember who she was, the only distinct thing apart from her uniform was the gold penguin pin on her collar.

 

“Mags! Help us!” Alex screamed as Kara balled suffering on the floor of the med bay. Lena was already trying to calm her down but Kara wasn’t with them. Maggie rushed towards where they are and tried lifting Kara’s torso to prevent her head from hitting the floor.

 

“What’s going on Knox? This doesn’t look like a clear scan to me.” Alex berates the machine, the moment they were able to put Kara on the chair again, strapping her down this time.

 

“Initializing analysis.” Knox repeated, “Scan clear.”

 

“Kara? Honey? Can you hear me?” Alex asked but Kara hasn’t stopped heaving and crying out of pain. Alex was about to grab sedatives from across the room when Lena appeared beside Kara ready to inject her some, Alex nodded in permission. Alex slumped in front of the clear image of Kara’s brain on the monitor, burying her face on her hands.

 

“I did something wrong didn’t I?” Alex angrily asked, only to herself.

 

“You can do - we can do something to fix this. We have to Alex.” Lena encouraged.

 

“Knox.”

 

“Yes, Doctor Danvers?”

 

“Give me a complete rundown of what you did to Kara’s brain on the procedure.” Alex commanded.

 

“I did  nothing out of ordinary Doctor, I stabilized her brain chemicals, put her in a sleep, scanned her brain, found the trauma center, sifted through the thinnest wrinkle of her brain to drain the trauma out, in the process I’m afraid, I inevitably undid a prior concealment.” Knox explained.

 

“Concealment?” Lena asked, but Knox didn’t respond to her voice.

 

“I might need to format him to recognize more voices.” Alex said, “What concealment, Knox?” Alex asked.

 

“Kara Danvers’ brain was _treated_ prior the procedure, Doctor Danvers. It was by an earlier version of me, I recognize the encryption.”

 

“What?” Alex and Lena asked at the same time.

 

“Kara Danvers’ brain was tampered, back in the formative years concealing parts of her memories deemed unnecessary by the person who did it.” Knox dumbed down.

 

“Mom? Did our mother do this to her?” Alex asked herself in disbelief.

 

“Why would Eliza do that to Kara?” Lena frowned, she just met the woman today and she definitely not the type that would do such thing to her child, or so Lena thought.

 

“She was the one working on Knox’s first versions.” Alex said, her jaw tensely tight. “Knox, can you proceed with decryption” Alex asked.

 

“Initializing decryption. Progress 5%.”

 

“Kara was only between the ages of 5-7 when her brain was tampered, and I didn’t know it happened. What kind of a sister was I?” Alex shook her head.

 

“Alex, you were at what age at that time? 12? 13? You wouldn’t have known. Right now, we need to find out who did the encryption and for what purpose.” Lena countered.

 

“Knox?”

 

“Decryption progress, 45%.” Knox answered.

 

“Beer, anyone? My brain wasn’t prepared for this kind of sci-fi shit.” Maggie said handing two bottles to the women who easily accepted them.

 

“Does this mean, someone used the earlier version of Knox to Kara? Wasn’t that supposed to be for mental illnesses and war-induced trauma? I didn’t know Danvers Inc. was that advance in the 1999 - I mean to conceal memories, at least.” Lena asked, she was right the machines for the brain treatment before were all for severe cases, which will have just right to critical results as well.

 

“I actually have no idea. Right now, I’m worrying whether it was my dad or my mom who did it, and I couldn’t imagine how I would feel if either of them is identified.”

 

“Decryption complete, Doctor Danvers. Procedure done on September 11, 1999 by authorization code: 21123653. Memories concealed: The Gold Penguin episode.” Knox detailed.

 

“Oh my God.” Alex gasped upon hearing the selected title for the concealed memory, she shot a look at Lena who was confused.

 

“What?”

 

“Someone encrypted Kara’s memory of you.”

 

“What do you mean? What memory of me? And why was it called an episode?”

 

“Since, Kara saved you from that bully she never stopped talking about you. And how you said you don’t want to be friends with her because she’s a Danvers, that was the first time she was told about the Danvers-Luthor history and she’s rejecting the thought of hating you. _Episodes_ are what we call significant timelines in a patient's life while in the procedure of healing, so we can easily identify, which triggers their trauma or which calms them down in one snap.” Alex said reminding Lena of her own words.

 

“So I was a part of a significant timeline in her life?”

 

“Oh you just don’t know. Why - why didn’t you tell her?”

 

“It was a long time ago, I thought she must’ve forgotten. Turns out she did.”

 

“At least not voluntarily. This explains so much about Kara’s fear of doctors exploring and evaluating her mental state.” Alex said as she started tapping on the keyboard prompting an ASCII Code alphabet software.

 

“ASCII?” Maggie asked.

 

“Back in the day, my grandfather was too obsessed about maintaining his secrecy that he developed his own way of formulating personalized authorization codes for the whole company, derived from the ASCII codes of the person’s surname and initial.” Alex explained.

 

“Wow.” The brunette said eyes wide, Maggie has always been fascinated about Alex and her works as a doctor, all her achievements and breakthroughs she has the chance to know in the span of their relationship, but Alex keeps on surprising her just the same.

 

“I know.” Alex shortly answered as she inputted her surname and initial first.

 

**D - 68**

**A - 65**

**N - 78**

**V - 86**

**E - 69**

**R - 82**

**S - 83**

**A - 65**

 

“But it’s only an 8-digit code.” Alex frowned.

 

“It is, maybe there’s a certain combination of numbers?” Lena suggested trying to figure out the code herself.

 

“Combining each code would equate to double-digit numbers.”

 

“How about their differences? Right! See? One number for one letter.” Lena concluded, Alex turned towards the monitor and tapped on the keyboard again.

 

**D - 68 - 2**

**A - 65 - 1**

**N - 78 - 1**

**V - 86 - 2**

**E - 69 - 3**

**R - 82 - 6**

**S - 83 - 5**

**A - 65 - 1**

 

“Alex -” Lena stalled.

 

“I have the first 7 numbers of the authorization code.” Alex confirmed, Alex felt her knees weaken as her world crumble and splits apart. One of the two people who brought her into the world was so sick and twisted to do such a thing to the young Kara, and Alex doesn’t have the stomach for it.

 

**D - 68 - 2**

**A - 65 - 1**

**N - 78 - 1**

**V - 86 - 2**

**E - 69 - 3**

**R - 82 - 6**

**S - 83 - 5**

**J - 74 - 3**

 

**D - 68 - 2**

**A - 65 - 1**

**N - 78 - 1**

**V - 86 - 2**

**E - 69 - 3**

**R - 82 - 6**

**S - 83 - 5**

**E - 69 - 3**

 

“So, which one of them? How do you identify?” Maggie asked seeing the same numbers for two different people.

 

“We can’t, we don’t have a way to identify. They apparently have the same authorization code.”

 

“How does this information helps Kara?” Maggie asked again.

 

“Knox, what next steps should we take?”

 

“It seems like her memories are coming back on their own, Doctor Danvers. We have no way of helping her remember faster, her brain is working just fine. It just took twenty years for the memories to resurface making it clouded with her subconsciousness, hence, the hallucination.”

 

“She can’t be in constant pain, Knox.”

 

“The Gold Penguin episode has trigger words of, Marcus, gold penguin pin, and Lena Luthor.” Knox said, “Mentioning those words more often now, ideally would trigger for more memories to come back.” Knox explained, Lena couldn’t believe any of what just happened tonight. On the way here she was just worried Kara’s trauma was coming back, instead she was bombarded with all the new knowledge of the crime committed against a child and she has an indirect part in the said crime making it the more heartbreaking.

 

“Should we tell her?” Lena hesitated, she doesn’t know if she wants Kara to remember her last memory of Lena. Lena doesn’t know if she wants Kara to hate her this time.

 

“We can’t bombard her with something this heartbreaking. I’ll continue researching who exactly did this to her, but I’ll need you to watch her for me. If she gets to have an episode too much for her to take, sedate her.”

 

“Alex -”

 

“I know it’s not the best solution, but it’s the least we could do right now. Let’s just hope she’ll stop having all of it too painfully.”

 

“Alex?” Kara called out, she’s finally starting to wake up.

 

“Hey, bud. You feel better now?” Alex asked releasing Kara from her straps.

 

“Yeah, I think so. I’m just exhausted.” Kara said, she feels drained it’s like she went to a 3-hour non-stop circuit training.

 

“I’ll take you home.” Lena smiled and Kara nodded right away, she could use some real sleep right now.

 

“Hey Kar, when did you get your penguin tattoo again?” Alex suddenly asked, Kara frowned but raised her left arm to show them what tattoo was Alex talking about. It’s a small emperor penguin right above the right corner of her wrist. Lena’s breath hitches in her throat when she recognize the familiar figure. She hasn’t noticed any other tattoos before aside from the bicycle, and the one on her nape, but the third one hits her all too emotional right now.

 

“It was after I visited the Arctic circle in Norway, they showed me how they facilitate the breeding of emperors in their facility. They even named a baby hatch after me.” Kara explained with a thoughtful smile and the three women just listened.

 

“But I remember being fascinated by penguins even when I was a kid, I just can’t remember why. Why did you ask?” Kara grinned.

 

“Nothing, I saw it again just now.” Alex nervously laughed, she pulled Kara into a hug and Kara easily sunk into her.

 

“You should go home and rest, I’ll work with Knox to figure out what’s really going on inside your mind.” Alex teased, making Kara cringe.

 

“Don’t make me sound like a robot.” Kara countered with a laugh.

 

Lena drove them home that night, there was silence surrounding them the whole ride but it was more comfortable now. Kara was thinking things, Lena knew she’s being very quiet. This is one of the moments, Lena wished she has a mind-reading power. She promises to just take a peek, but never intrude. She just wants to know why did Kara deemed her worthy of her friendship before, she wants to know what she did right to be under the radar of Kara’s protection since she was a kid.

 

“Thank you for taking me to Alex. I wouldn’t know what to do if I was alone.” Kara softly giggled as they got inside the penthouse again.

 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Lena smiled making Kara blush, they held each other’s stare for a while longer than they want to. Lena couldn’t start to imagine what else Kara endured back when she was growing up, Lena’s welcomed by the fact that Kara didn’t come from a perfect family just like her, but Kara persisted and she deserves everything she has right now.

 

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara said before she stepped into Lena’s personal space, Kara bent a bit to bury her face on Lena’s neck and the Luthor gladly accepted her, she hugs Kara tight for the first time, without cameras around, without the PR team or the people around, without anybody, just the two of them and Lena felt right; every inch of her skin tingles right where Kara touches her, and she knows she gotta pull away before the picture of Sam’s cheeky smile totally disappears in this gray area.

 

“I should let you rest.” Kara finally said as she pulled away, she smiled at Lena before walking towards her bedroom, Lena stood their for one full minute as if her world is in a stand-still and all she could think about is the horrible urge she felt to kiss her friend right then and there.

 

**…**

 

“I’m planning of having a party for my birthday this year.” Lionel said, they’re in the middle of having lunch. They’re in the mansion, with Lex and Lena facing each other at the table and Lionel and Lillian on both ends.

 

“I think that’s great, father. You’ve never celebrated your birthday in years.” Lex commented, while Lena stayed quiet she can feel Lillian’s piercing stares. She was always told not to speak when she wasn’t asked or allowed to do so when Lillian’s around and even though she has no regard with her adoptive mother now, something in the back of Lena’s mind tells her the same rule Lillian had imposed for years.

 

“I am announcing Lena and Kara’s engagement and the following merger officially.” Lionel said, directing his statement to his youngest. Lena looked at her father and smiled a bit.

 

“With all the PR stunts your daughter pulled off, I don’t see why make your birthday about her too. It’s your night dear.” Lillian protested, Lena felt herself closing in again.

 

“But father’s right, nothing stood so official but an indelible ink from the head of the family.” Lex countered encouraging Lena to rebuke but Lena stayed out of the conversation, until Lionel spoke again.

 

“I’ll spend my birthday whatever way I want to, if I spend it to tell the public that I’m marrying my daughter of to the enemy for the truce we’re waiting for forty years then I might as well do.” Lionel dignified extinguishing anymore protest from his spouse.

 

“Lena, have you and Kara talked about the wedding preparations?” Lionel asked.

 

“I - we had lunch with Eliza the other day and we told her that the wedding venue would be in _Palais Garnier_ in Paris.” Lena quietly said, Lillian’s eyebrow instantly shoots up and was about to comment when Lex beamed like a high school boy.

 

“Ha! Paris it is. I called it first.” Lex laughed, Lena did too. Only Lex understood the pull Paris has to Lena; it’s Lena’s second favorite place in the world next to Ireland.

 

“You do realize that we’re going to shoulder the cost of half of this wedding, Lionel right? If this is going to happen in Paris, could imagine how much would that be?”

 

“That’s not a problem. Paris it is.” Lionel deeply husked smiling towards Lena seems as invested now about the whole business deal as Kara when they talked. But Lionel likes to think that he knows his child well to feel when she’s deeply worried about something.

 

After the uneventful lunch, Lex easily bade goodbye for he still has meetings to attend to and because Lana is waiting for him at the hotel. Lillian excused herself because according to her she matters she needs to attend to as well. Lionel took the chance to talk to his only daughter. It’s been a while since they last had a real conversation and Lionel’s itching to know how his daughter’s handling everything.

 

“You seem, pretty tired Lena. Mind sharing?” Lionel smiled as they sat in his office, Lena relaxes in the presence of her father like how she relaxes in the presence of Lex. She’s never relaxed around men at all, what with all the revolting encounters she had witnessed in school, in college, in offices, even in galas she attended where men acts like vultures ready to pluck the first sight of meat.

 

“I am well, father. A lot has been going on lately, apart from the transfer of all my equipment and inventions from Metropolis to here, the PR stunts are also physically and emotionally taxing.” Lena offered, she trusts her father with her life but Lena cannot seem to trust him with the entirety of what’s going on between her and Kara; the Alex situation, Kara getting attacked and suffering mild traumatic head injury, the repressing of her memories, and her being the memory repressed.

 

“Are you sure? How are you currently feeling about the business deal?” Lionel inquired, gauging Lena’s thinking face. Lex was right, Lena does have a thinking face and Lionel seem to be seeing that face lately.

 

“Yes, father. I’m still not used to the attention but it get easier by the day.” Lena honestly answered making Lionel smile.

 

“Does Kara makes it easier by the day? I haven’t heard a word of protest from you since the first dinner. I’m assuming you gained a friend.” Lionel meaningfully asked, Lena’s face started to heat up and Lionel noticed that too.

 

“Well?” Lionel probed, Lena shook her head and giggled.

 

“I didn’t expect you to care about this part of the deal father. I thought it’s only about business.” Lena teased.

 

“Well dear, your happiness is a business deal for your father as well.” Lionel said in his deep chuckle. Lena suddenly remembered the authorization code on Kara’s procedure and the possibility that Jeremiah might be the owner of that code. She realized the heartbreaking fact how her father worries more about her happiness and how Jeremiah doesn't have qualms in erasing his own daughters memories when she was a kid, just to get rid of the person he hates. It’s not the greatest comparison she’s ever made but Lena can see the difference.

 

“Father, you don’t have to worry about my personal life. I can handle myself.” Lena smiled.

 

“I know you do, child. I’m glad you grew up the way you are. Your mother would be proud.” Lionel sincerely said and Lena felt the dull ache on her chest where she hid her mother away for so long.

 

“You raised me well.” Lena returned.

 

“Oh I did alright.” Lionel shrugged along with the sudden emotional turn of their conversation.

 

“You must go and tell Kara to be at my birthday party on Friday.” Lionel said standing up and opening his arms to Lena, which the youngest Luthor gladly reached out to.

 

“Oh she will be there, father.” Lena smiled again as they pull away.

 

“Tell Kara to drive safe.” Lionel reminded as Lena exits his office and Lena just looked back and nodded with her biggest smile. Kara’s fetching her from the mansion to drive them to the PR meeting.

 

Lena was on the way out of the mansion when she remembered her old bedroom, she took a left turn towards the grand staircase, and went straight to her room by the end of the hall facing the man-made lake inside their property. It’s been years since the last time she was here when she actually stayed and slept but the room stayed the same as she left it. Lena started rummaging her dresser for her childhood trinket. She’s pretty sure it’s around here somewhere, because she stopped wearing it everyday after Kara gave it back. She was painfully reminded of the day she shut her possibly only friend when she was a kid. Lena found an old jewelry box in her bottom drawer and when she opened it, there it is, Kara’s gold penguin episode. Lena quickly attached it on the collar of her dress and raced out of her bedroom when her phone started vibrating, it was Kara.

 

“Hey!” Kara greeted as soon as Lena climbed inside the car.

 

“Hi. How’s your day so far?” Lena asked as she fixed her seat belt on.

 

“What’s that?” Kara asked and Lena paused to look at Kara.

 

“What’s what?”

 

“That pin your wearing.” Kara pointed out, “It looks familiar, I just don’t know where I first saw it.” Kara frowned as she started to drive out of the property.

 

“Your tattoo maybe?” Lena asked, slightly slipping into a session of reminding Kara of who she actually is.

 

“Yeah maybe, but - never mind.” Kara smiled as she adjusts her glasses. Alex suggested for Kara to stop wearing her contacts for the event of an episode and she has to sedated.

 

“Tell me.” Lena probed.

 

“I - uhh - really it’s nothing. I can’t recall exactly.” Kara shook her head lightly.

 

“Tell me about your bicycle tattoo, then.” Lena said encouraging Kara to talk more about herself.

 

“Oh that, it’s quite embarrassing.”

 

“I won’t judge.”

 

“I know you wouldn’t.” Kara nodded, Lena suddenly felt like Kara knew her better than she knows herself.

 

“You know?” Lena teased.

 

“It’s more of I believe in you.” Kara giggled.

 

“Thanks. So bicycle tattoo?” Lena asked, making Kara look at her in disbelief but with a blush. Kara was trying to steer away from the conversation but Lena seems determined.

 

“Fine, back in first year high school I joined the school’s triathlon team, it was the first sport I fell in love to. I’m always so pumped to train and I tend to over train.”

 

“Kara Danvers -” Lena started making Kara laugh again, she knows that tone it’s the same tone Alex uses when she does something stupid.

 

“I know, I shouldn’t have done that but that’s not where I hurt myself.”

 

“Hurt yourself?”

 

“I injured my left ACL and I wasn’t allowed to train for triathlon again.” Kara sadly said unconsciously dropping her left hand from the steering wheel to her left knee, Lena noticed.

 

“How did it happen and when?”

 

“It happened when I was in third year, when I joined the soccer team. I was still the triathlon team and my teammates and coach were all against me joining the soccer team, they said I can’t have the best of both worlds. It was the deciding game against another private school then, the field was damp because it rained the night before. I was part of the first string. It was an accident, the player from the enemy team slipped and collided against my left leg when I was about to kick the ball. Turns out my triathlon teammates and coach were right.” Kara recalled.

 

“I’m so sorry Kara.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ve long accepted that. Besides I got my ACL fixed a few years after when Alex developed this machine that heals the tears in the muscles and nerves. But I was already in college when it happened so that’s that.”

 

“Were you a great player?” Lena asked.

 

“Not to brag, but on both yes.” Kara laughed as they pulled over the parking lot in front of the Danvers Inc.

 

“Tell me about 5 time intercollegiate chess championship.” Kara said catching Lena off guard.

 

“I’ll you about that if you come to my father’s birthday party on Friday.” Lena teased as they walked inside the Danvers Inc. tower, Kara shook her head first but agreed to Lena anyway.

 

**…**

 

“Ready?” Kara asks as Lena came out of her bedroom in her bespoke Prada deep red off the shoulder dress, hugging her body perfectly; her hair in a low bun, lips in deep red.

 

“For my father to officially sell me to you?” Lena teased but Kara’s smile faltered as she looks down to her feet.

 

“Hey, I was just joking.” Lena instantly said, trying to catch Kara’s blue eyes again.

 

“I know, it’s just you’re right. If I can have this any other way, I would.” Kara said offering Lena a soft smile. Kara’s wearing navy blue tube dress with floral laces and a front slit from the same brand as Lena’s, her hair in the same low bun like Lena only her gold locks are looser.

 

“We both know that. But if we have any other way, we wouldn’t be together tonight. You know it could be worse, you could be off to marry Lex instead.” Lena offered making Kara laugh, her exposed shoulders relaxing.

 

“Yeah, you’re brother’s great but he’s definitely not my type.” Kara said almost slipping with ‘you’re my type’, but she was able to stop herself enough not to make the situation awkward.

 

“Exactly.” Lena laughed as she looped her arm with Kara’s, on their way out of the condominium lobby to the limousine Lena’s father sent for them.

 

“You think we’ll have a chance to eat tonight?” Kara seriously asked as they got inside the car, camera flashes from outside the windows.

 

“You’re hungry Danvers?” Lena teased.

 

“Ahuh.” Kara nodded innocently melting Lena’s heart a bit more.

 

“Sunders?” Lena called out to their driver.

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor?”

 

“Do we have time for a drive thru?” Lena asked and Kara’s eyes widen but her stomach’s not protesting Lena’s idea at all.

 

“Lee, it’s -” Kara started, of course she knew better than be late for their first official party together.

 

“I’m positive we do have, Miss Luthor.” Sunders nodded from the rear view mirror.

 

“Cool, because we’re getting this Danvers some potstickers.” Lena smiled at Kara and her heart warms at both the mention of her favorite food and the woman wonderful woman sitting beside her. _Yep, Kara wouldn’t have this any other way if not with Lena Luthor._

 

Sunders did what Lena asked for him to do and fifteen minutes later, Kara’s munching on a whole serving of potstickers looking like the happiest kid in National City. Lena must’ve forgotten that it’s already past sunset because she thought she might’ve trapped a little ball of sunshine in the car with her.

 

“Thanks, Lee. You’re just the best.” Kara concluded half her food, Lena laughed.

 

“How could you just eat anything you want without getting fat?” Lena teased.

 

“If you regularly workout Miss Luthor it would be easier to digest food, apart from that I have naturally fast metabolism so.” Kara bragged.

 

“Yeah, well I used to train taekwondo before.” Lena shrugged.

 

“You do?!” Kara beamed.

 

“You don’t see me as a weakling don’t you?” Lena raised an eyebrow making Kara stutter.

 

“Well, I’ve always seen you more prim and proper than rowdy and loud and kicking ass.” Kara admitted, Lena smiles into the honesty.

 

“Well I’m a Luthor I was raised to be prim and proper, but I was also raised to be well-rounded so I gained myself a black belt.”

 

“Oh, golly.” Kara genuinely gasped but Lena thought it was mocking because of the use of an outdated expression.

 

“Golly? Really?” Lena teased.

 

“Well, it’s an expression that stuck leave it alone.” Kara dignified despite blushing so hard.

 

Kara and Lena arrived in what you could say a fashionably late manner, all guests were already inside and they’re the only people expected to arrive according to the list. Kara stepped out to the red carpet first as she helped Lena out of the car, the barrier separating the media men and the red carpet was almost toppling over with what seems like an infinite number of camera men. Kara and Lena switched to their practiced smiles for a good minute to give the press their good shots, before they turned to walk the stretch of the National City Museum promenade entrance.

 

“There they are!” Lex exclaimed upon seeing the _couple_.

 

“What took you guys so long?” Lex asked as they led them to the table at the front where their parents are waiting.

 

“This one right here got hungry.” Lena shortly explained, Kara raised a hand with a shy grin.

 

“Sorry, Lex.” Kara apologized, Lex smiled as they all took their place in one of the three tables reserved for the Danvers and Luthors. The first table was for Lillian and Lionel, the second for Jeremiah and Eliza and the third was for the children, it felt unnatural for Kara to be in a formal gathering with her parents around but without Alex. A sudden pang of sadness hit her and Lena instantly noticed.

 

“You miss your sister?” Lena knowingly asked.

 

“Yeah, it’s just so weird without her around, we used to keep each other in check in social events like this. Now I feel kind of alone.” Kara confessed.

 

“Well you’re not. I’m here, I got you.” Lena said and there is that line again, ‘ _I got you_ ’. What does she actually means by that anyway? Kara wanted to ask, but the way Lena looked tonight halted her.

 

“This might sound weird but I have to say it -” Kara stalled.

 

“What is it?”

 

“You’re look too beautiful tonight, Lee.” Kara smiled as the program started and even before Lena could react, Kara’s attention was already diverted to Eliza. Lena almost felt a tug of being protective again, amidst the notion that the same person trying to win Kara as a daughter and Kara’s thoroughly welcoming as her mom is the same person who bottled her memories away.

 

“Hey, stranger.” Lex greeted as the party commences, Lena was quietly watching Kara from afar as she was held captive by her own parents in conversation with their investors present in the party.

 

“Hey, you.” Lena smirked but Lex is seeing something else.

 

“I almost expected Sam to be here.” Lex meaningfully commented and Lena’s smirk fell.

 

“She can’t come, she’s too busy with her project this days. She’s been cancelling most of our plans.” Lena explained, because it’s the truth. Sam became too busy in the past few days, that her visit this week and the next month were both postponed. Sam said there’s a threat of an investor pulling out their shares that Sam’s trying so hard to subdue before it gets out of hand.

 

“Well, isn’t that convenient?” Lex chuckled, his eyes show something brooding and directed to Lena.

 

“What are you implying Alexander?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

 

“Look at your date right there Lena, with Sam around you wouldn’t be able to watch Kara from afar the whole night. And no don’t tell me I’m just seeing things, because I literally am.” Lex stated a fact and Lena was suddenly conscious of her actions. She adjusts herself in her dress as she looked back to Lex who was intently watching her.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“Oh Angelina, you maybe cloaked for other people eyes but you’re not in mine. There’s adoration right there, I can see it.” Lex hasn’t talked to Lena lately because they’ve been both so busy about the company and the merger and the wedding and everything else Lena wasn’t able to tell him yet, but Lex noticed a huge improvement between the two women. Lex noticed the way Lena naturally leans towards Kara’s direction when she sees something interesting among the crowd and the way Kara instantly listens and comments, the way they laugh and just exist inside their own little bubble on the first half of the event, and now Lena’s quietly looking out for Kara.

 

“We’re friends, Lex. Friends look out for each other.” Lena shortly and even though Lex isn’t buying it he stayed silent.

 

He’s been with Lena and Sam back in Metropolis, he had noticed their body languages and he couldn’t deny their chemistry, they jive along with the same humor they have and the same track of mind. But what Lex is seeing now is something more than just a connection waiting to be recognized. Kara and Lena can always seem to find each other’s eyes in a crowded room just to send a message reassuring each other that they’re okay. Lena comes of as more caring and protective to Kara than she ever was when she’s with Sam, and Lena’s currently oblivious about that, or she’s just not telling him the truth. And even though he’s dying to know, the latter is a better choice for him. Lex has never seen Lena paid this much attention to anybody before, and it piques his interest more than it should.

 

Before the night ended, Lionel finally took the stage to make the announcement of the evening people both inside and outside the venue are anticipating. Kara finally found her way back to Lena so they can prepare, Lena slipped her fingers in between Kara’s and the latter gave her a light squeeze. Kara was about to tell Lena that they’re going to be fine when a vision flashed in front of Kara’s eyes. She was back in the school and she was holding someone’s hand while they’re running, Kara was scared and all she has in mind that time was to save the girl she’s holding and to runaway from Marcus. _Marcus._ When Kara and the girl stopped by the bottom bleachers Kara turned to look at the person she was pulling out of danger and when she looked-

 

“Lena -” Kara muttered.

 

“Kara?” Lena asked while they’re already on their way to the stage, everybody’s in applause for them.

 

“N - nothing.” Kara smiled shaking her head as they’re finally on stage with Lionel. They were asked by the official cameramen to stay and have their pictures taken for a minute before they were allowed to join the party again. Lena was currently leading Kara through the crowd and Kara was just quietly watching their hands dangling between them, Kara’s heart was beating hard against her rib cage that it almost hurt.

 

“Finally.” Lena sighed as they reach other original table, Kara felt Lena’s hand about to break their link but Kara wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

 

“Kar? Are you okay?” Lena asked her piercing green eyes hot on Kara’s forehead as Kara kept her head down.

 

“I just have a vision before we get on stage.” Kara said making Lena turn fully to her direction.

 

“Does your head hurt right now? Do you want us to go home?” Lena worried, Kara lifted her head up to meet Lena’s eyes.

 

“What did Alex find out about my situation?” Kara asked and Lena was taken aback.

 

“I - uhh - Kara - ” Lena stuttered.

 

“I want to know Lee. Please tell me.” Kara said pain suddenly painted her features and Lena can’t take it.

 

“We found out through Knox’s help that someone has altered your brain when you were a child, restraining some of your memories from your consciousness. They found a way to hide it from you to be exact, and when Knox undid your trauma he was also able to undo the alteration and now your memories are slowly coming back.” Lena explained and all the while she did Kara’s brain was both rejecting and accepting her explanation, her head begins to throb and her eyes and ears are suddenly too sensitive for the lights and sounds of the party that it was all suddenly too much for Kara to take. Kara stood up abruptly before she made her way out of the venue making Lena follow.

 

“Kara! Where are you going?” Lena asked as they reach the same entrance from earlier.

 

“I - I - I want to be alone.” Kara forced as she impatiently paced back and forth in front of Lena.

 

“I - I - I need Alex.” Kara stuttered.

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

“No. Please, Lena. It’s your father’s birthday, he needs you here and I need you to stay to cover for me.” Kara pleaded holding both of Lena’s shoulders, Lena slowly nodded in agreement because Kara was right.

 

“Be careful. Take Sunders with you.” Lena said before letting Kara go.

 

“Thank you, Lee.” Kara weakly smiled as she turn to leave.

 

**…**

 

“Kara, Lena texted me that you’re on your way. What happened?” Alex readily asked the moment Kara pushed the door open towards the headquarters.

 

“Who did it?” Kara asked she’s clearly upset and confused and a lot of her memories are still rushing back to her head that she’s wobbly.

 

“Kara, calm down.”

 

“Do you know who did it? I can’t remember who did it Alex, I can’t see it in my memories.” Kara exasperated, catching up a bit on her breathing. Alex then pulled her towards the room where Knox is.

 

“Knox, 1999 procedure on Kara Danvers.” Alex commanded and Knox instantly lit up.

 

“Procedure executed on September 11, 1999 by authorization code: 21123653. Memories concealed: The Gold Penguin episode.” Knox provided and Kara backed against a table her knees wobbled. She wasn’t sure if Lena was telling her the truth earlier and the confirmation just now made it all too real.

 

“The Gold Penguin episode has trigger words of Marcus, gold penguin pin, and Lena Luthor. Procedure conducted by a first generation Knox1200211.” Knox added.

 

“Alex - ” Kara cried as her knees gave in, she was crouched on the floor sitting on the ball of her feet and Alex instantly knelt in front of Kara to coax her from closing in on herself.

 

“Kar -”

 

“How can they do this to me Alex? Weren’t my parents enough for their little experiment that I have to be a subject too?” Kara cried, Alex has never seen Kara cried like this since she broke up with Imra.

 

“I’m so sorry sweetie, but I don’t know either. But we’ll find out why they did this to you and who exactly did. Just please let me fix this first, Kara let me help you this time.” Alex said and pleaded as Kara quietly sobbed.

 

“The authorization code is almost the same as yours.” Kara huffed upon realization.

 

“It is, with only one number different. I tried decoding mom’s and dad’s as well but they share the same code and I can’t pin point if there was an earlier version of mom’s auth code before she was married to dad but I can’t still find it. I already asked Winn to try and hack the company’s database.”

 

“She was Lena, Alex. I forgot who she was all this time.” Kara mumbled as she calms down out of exhaustion.

 

“She is, and she’s definitely waiting for you at home. It’s time you guys are reintroduced properly.” Alex tried teasing and Kara weakly smiled.

 

“I feel so exposed right now.” Kara cringed.

 

“She’s your gold penguin pin Kara. The moment Knox undid the alteration during your trauma procedure, your brain waves significantly calmed down, prevented it from combustion.” Alex explained.

 

“She saved me.”

 

“Like how you saved her.” Alex winked as she helped Kara get back on feet.

 

The cab driver Kara was able to hail at one in the morning was totally surprised to see the Danvers heiress get inside his cab. Kara told the old man her address and the man just quietly drove, while he was obviously watching Kara from the rear-view mirror. Kara’s sure her eyes are puffy from all the crying but she’s too tired to think of the headlines tomorrow if ever there’s someone able to take a picture of her looking like a wreck inside a cab at the wee hours of the night. Kara arrived at her condominium and all of the present team member of the condo security and front desk were on their feet waiting for her. Kara smiled at them as she sluggishly walked towards her elevator.

 

When Kara was finally inside her unit, she noticed the television still playing in mute but the rest of her place was dark. She removed her heels by the foyer and walked towards the living room, she turned the TV off and only then she noticed Lena, in her MIT sweatshirt and sweatpants lying asleep on the couch; the pale-skinned, straight raven-haired, green-eyed woman must’ve stayed up waiting for her and Kara instantly felt a little too self-absorbed that she left out the fact that maybe Lena was worrying about her. She didn’t answer any of Lena’s calls or messages as well. Kara turned on one of the lamps near the couch, just dim enough so she could see Lena.

 

“Lee? Hey, you shouldn’t be sleeping here.” Kara softly said trying to wake Lena up. Lena groaned as she stretched a bit and opened her eyes, her eyes steadied upon seeing Kara’s worried face.

 

“You’re home.” Lena smiled.

 

“Yeah, you can move to your bedroom now. It’s more comfortable there.” Kara offered but instead of getting up. Lena tapped the space beside her, Kara frowned a bit but she got what Lena wants to happen.

 

Kara obliged and removed her jewelries before lying down beside Lena. Her back’s against the warmth of Lena’s cotton clothes and she finally relaxes; they fit her couch just perfectly. Lena moved to wrap her arm around Kara’s waist as she rests her chin on top of the woman’s head, it was tender and welcoming and Kara felt her heart ache and her stomach flutter. Lena doesn’t need to comfort her with words, she didn’t need them as much as she needs Lena’s hug, but Lena sure wants to surprise her.

 

“Sleep, you’re safe now. But Kara Danvers, you are my hero.”

 

**…**

 

The anticipation of the masses for the wedding of the century of National City broke the engagement record the announcement of the royal wedding last year made all over the world. The royal announcement made a consistent engagement in the news, entertainment networks, and social media websites for the whole month at first release, while Kara and Lena’s official statement had a total of two and a half months before the date of the wedding was confirmed.

 

“Y’all ready to fly to the city of love?” Winn beamed as he boarded Kara’s designated plane that’ll all take them to Paris.

 

“Winn it’s too early for your energy, come on.” Lucy complained as she pressed her earphones against her ears. Kara and Lena’s bachelorette party last night hosted by Alex and Maggie was amazing but it sure has taken its toll on Lucy now.

 

“That’s what you women get for not inviting us gentlemen to the party.” James commented right beside Lucy instantly earning him double swats on the shoulder.

 

“Pick a chair now, Winslow.” Kara said slightly pushing him forward to the rows of recliner seats stretched in the entirety of the Boeing 747. Kara’s not safe from the hangover itself but she’s coping, especially now that Sam’s around and Lena’s attention is totally diverted to her girlfriend, Kara seems to have naturally taken the sidetracks. The last three months were some of the best months of Kara’s year, everything for once went on as planned. No more attacks bothered anyone of them and as expected their companies are both thriving at the top spots and as of the moment are unbeatable. So to say that she’s been in the bad mood since yesterday is a subtlety. Kara instantly took the second to the last rows of recliner when she noticed Sam and Lena’s things were already at the first row, Lucy and James are on the second, Winn is on the fourth and Kara’s second to the last close to where the liquor are stored, which is definitely a convenient spot.

 

“Y’all women are the worse with hangovers.” Winn muttered under his breath and he still received a pillow to his face courtesy of Lucy.

 

“Shutting up now. Geez.” Winn said as he settled down instantly pulling out his laptop.

 

“Guys we got food.” Lena announced as she and Sam boarded the plane again.

 

“And coffees for your hangovers.” Sam added handing Lucy one which the latter gratefully accepted. Winn and James exchanged looks before taking the take outs from Lena who laughed at their enthusiasm.

 

_Good morning! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome on board, this is flight KD001 bound to France. This is Captain Ray Palmer, and joining us for today’s journey is 1st officer Nate Heywood. If there’s anything we can do to make your flight more enjoyable, please let us know. Thank you._

 

Kara sank into her seat the moment the seat belt lights were turned on. She was about to pull her eye mask down so she could catch up on her sleep and shut the world out of her mind when she heard someone walking towards her direction.

 

“I thought you could use something to eat and drink before your sleep. I also brought you aspirin for your headache.” Lena smiled as she sat in front of Kara looking so divine in her casual clothes.

 

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara timidly smiled, Lena frowned to the mention of her full first name and the awkward silence that befallen them but she soldiered on. She gave Kara one last smile before she stood up to join Sam at the first row again.

 

Lena’s growing increasingly uneasy with the way Kara was acting since Sam arrived yesterday and joined them at their bachelorette party. Lena has never seen Kara so drunk before that night so she easily knew something is off. Kara wouldn’t talk to her if she doesn’t talk to her first, Kara wouldn’t interact as naturally as she did when Sam was first around them, and Kara wouldn’t even look at her. Kara is being a child and the fact that she’s pulling it off a few days before their wedding is irritating a part of Lena. With Kara minding her own business, Lucy dealing with her migraine and the boys playing cards. Lena and Sam finally have the time to see each other eye to eye.

 

“How’s your kid?” Sam teased making Lena roll her eyes at her before chuckling.

 

“She just had her first night out, spare her.” Lena said playing along with Sam.

 

“If I were her though, I’d do the same on the last few days before I get married to the most beautiful woman in National City.” Sam winked.

 

“Really now?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

 

Three months was a long time for Sam to be away, seeing Lena right in front of her now makes her sensitive of what her supposed girlfriend looks at present. Lena has friends, other than Sam. Lena has gained genuine friendship with the three other person in flight with them. Sam took note of Winn’s free conversation with Lena about science and technology earlier even at seven in the morning, Winn didn’t care if Lena was hangover as well or not, he bombarded her with a scientific idea and Lena was quick to debate. She took note of James’ updates from the media world when Lena asked about what Cat Grant thought about the invitation he gave her, she laughed when James joked that maybe Miss Grant wouldn’t actually come because she’s too jealous. And she took note of how Lena knows what kind of coffee Lucy drinks when she’s hangover. Sam’s amazed and equally relieved that Lena wasn’t closing in on herself all the while she was away trying to get her shit together, amidst Jeremiah Danvers’ advances with her company in the past months. But Sam has a weird inkling about how Lena’s feelings change along with the other things that changed in her life. Anything could happen in the span of three months, and Sam doesn’t think she’s ready of whatever Lena has came out of it with.

 

“I mean to celebrate mostly, I’ll be marrying you, what’s not to celebrate?” Sam smiled.

 

“You’re marrying a disaster.” Lena snorted.

 

“A disaster I can take. Surely a disaster Kara could take as well?” Sam meaningfully asked, she noticed Lena’s eyes trailed to the far end part of the plane with strain.

 

“I’m not sure. She’s being a kid lately.” Lena sighed as she returned to look at Sam who was just quietly watching her all the while.

 

“Her father, wanted to buy Spheerical.” Sam finally said making Lena frown, this is the first time she’s telling her this bit and she’s sure Lena isn’t happy.

 

“What? When? Why?” Lena berates.

 

“The first visit happened three months ago, at first it was an offer. They’re buying the company from Jack and nothing changes - with the operations that is.”

 

“And then?”

 

“Someone from their team started sabotaging the human bio testing.”

 

“How did you know it was one of their team?”

 

“It’s not that hard to conclude, the sabotage happened after we declined the offer. After that, the second offer came, they doubled their offer and lavished the contract with all advantages for the company and its employees. When I stood my ground, they started poaching our scientists with better pay and benefits.”

 

“Oh my God. What did you guys do?”

 

“We were backed against the wall, Jack has to make snap decisions to save the company.” Sam explained.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Sam?” Lena asked clearly upset about everything that’s happened.

 

“We’re both dealing with life Lena. Yours more strenuous than mine. At least I know who my enemies are.” Sam said.

 

“What are you implying?”

 

“Nothing, really.” Sam shrugged, “We’re now a Danvers Inc. subsidiary. And that kid at the back will soon be our Chief Executive Officer.” Sam bitterly chuckled taking a sip of her coffee. Lena wanted to help but she doesn’t know what she can do.

 

“I’m really sorry, Sam. Jeremiah Danvers is a very unpredictable man. I can’t pick up a fight with someone I don’t know.” Lena said.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to fight for me Lena, at least not in that way.” Sam smiled, and the latter part of Sam’s statement doesn’t make Lena feel any better.

 

After the seven hour flight to France, the group of six were fetched by their hotel's complimentary limousine. They’re staying at the closest hotel to the wedding venue, which is approximately a five-minute walk. Kara and Lena’s adjacent suites has quite the view of the opera house itself. But if Kara and Lena were actually able choose for themselves, they could’ve gone with one of Eve’s team’s idea of a simple private wedding at some chateau in the northern part of the country but then their parents didn’t approve of the said simple private event. Both the Luthors and the Danvers have a list of their own guests that Kara and Lena doesn’t even know, so they decided to let their parents take the floor because  it was a show of a wedding after all.

 

“I must say, I’m impressed of what you did Kara.” Lionel said with a firm hand on Kara’s shoulder. Kara smiled at the compliment but mostly because Lena was also there smiling at her. They’re on their second night in Paris, enjoying the rehearsal dinner before the big day tomorrow.

 

It was Lionel and Lillian Luthor’s turn to welcome the guests of almost a hundred people in Paris. Lionel rented an actual luxury cruise for the night for the private event and the overnight stay. Both the families’ friends and board of executives and some of their most loyal investors and shareholders were invited. It was said to be Lionel Luthor’s most expensive social gathering in history and the whopping price tag of the luxury cruise ship fit for 500-1000 people alone proves the news. The rehearsal dinner was held at the main hall of the ship, the whole setup was kept low-key and simple by the Luthor’s definition of the words.

 

“I did what needs to be done, Mr. Luthor.” Kara nodded the conversation continued. It was a sit down dinner and the waiters continuously served food following the 17 classical French menu offered by the ship’s own chef.

 

Kara and Lena are seated with their parents and Lex and Lana, while Kara’s friends together with Sam were just behind them. Kara has been restless since they arrived in Paris, the party last night her adoptive cousin Clark and his girlfriend Lois threw them at the hotel’s Brule was a good distraction but it’s not enough to thoroughly distract Kara. Her thoughts playfully goes back and around and back again to the woman sitting in front of her, smiling and talking to her mom and dad. _Kara’s losing her mind, maybe she’s losing her mind, she’s been losing her mind since Alex played with it anyway. Kara’s positive she’s losing her mind._

 

“Kara, why don’t you sing for your guests?” Eliza suddenly asked and everything inside Kara’s heard stopped. Everything narrowed down to two melting green eyes that are now watching her with intent.

 

“I - uhh - I -” Kara stuttered.

 

“Come on, Kar. Just one song.” Lena winked, and all attention are now directed towards her.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, here to offer us some entertainment for tonight, let’s all give a round of applause to Miss Kara Danvers.” Lex who’s assigned to be tonight’s host beamed on stage making the live band stop from playing.

 

Kara sure knows how to sing, but no one in this dining hall aside from Eliza and her friends has ever heard her sing; not even Lena Luthor and the mere fact the Lena can’t seem to remove her eyes from Kara the moment she stood up from their table in her prized Monique Lhuillier nude ¾ sleeve structured dress lined with silk and Chantilly lace, which Eliza gave her as a gift for tonight, is sending Kara’s heart over the edge. Kara slightly cleared her throat as she gets on stage with the band, she requested for them to play only the piano and violin for her chosen song.

 

“Good evening, everyone. Thank you all for being here. I dedicate this song, to the one and only future Mrs. Danvers-Luthor, Lena.” Kara shortly introduced before the band started playing. Kara gave the cheering crowd one quick sweep before finding her center at Lena’s eyes right across her from their table.

 

“ _Can’t say how the days will unfold_

_Can’t change what the future may hold_

_But I want you in it, every hour, every minute_ ” Kara started singing and she saw her friends’ impervious claps, her parents smiles, and Lena’s wide eyes and mouth slightly hanging open.

 

“ _This world can race by far too fast_

_Hard to see while it’s all flying past_

_But it’s clear now_

_When you’re standing here now_

_I am meant to be_

_Wherever you are next to me_ ” Kara continued basking in the hold of Lena’s eyes on her.

 

“ _All I wanna do_

_Is come runnin’ home to you_

_Come runnin’ home to you_

_And all my life I promise to_

_Keep runnin’ home to you_

_Keep runnin’ home to you_

 

_And I could see it right from the start_

_Right from the start_

_That you would be, be my light in the dark_

_Light in the dark_ _  
_ _Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you_

 

Thank you, please enjoy the rest of the night.” Kara smiled as she cut the song short, quickly getting off the stage as the people put their hands together for her.

 

Kara walked back to their seats welcomed by impressed looks and smiles from their parents and Lex and Lana, what Kara didn’t expect when she returned to their table was Lena standing up and pulling her into an embrace, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

 

“Thank you, Kar.” Lena whispered and Kara smiled as they pulled away.

 

“Always.” Kara nodded before she excused herself, finding her way out to the ship’s deck facing the view of the city. Kara needed some fresh air, and a time alone. She also misses Alex, and would’ve wanted to call her right then and there but she can never be so sure with her surroundings.

 

“That was quite a stunt, I must say.” Kara heard someone speak from behind her and when she turn to look, it was Sam.

 

“Yeah, my least favorite too.”

 

“And what do you say is your most favorite?” Sam asked Kara can feel the sarcasm escaping the woman’s lips.

 

“Making her smile, mostly.” Kara said edging dangerously to revealing her true feelings for Lena.

 

“You know pretty well, that she’s still with me right? She’s still mine.” Sam smiled condescendingly.

 

“You don’t own her, even I don’t after the wedding. Lena’s her own person Sam, she answers to nobody.” Kara raised an eyebrow making Sam chuckle.

 

“Is that so? Is that why you’re jealous and acting like a child ever since I arrived?”

 

“My behavior is none of your business.” Kara spewed as she started to walk back towards the entrance and Sam’s direction. But even before she gets past Sam, the other woman already stopped her with a hand grabbing her arm.

 

“You see Kara, I may stop being her partner soon but I won’t stop being her best friend. If you as much as hurt her directly or not, I’m gonna have to kill you; and I don’t mean it figuratively.” Sam threatened.

 

“Well then, the same goes with you, Sam.” Kara said holding Sam’s gaze for a bit before slightly shoving Sam’s hand off her.

 

**…**

 

“Are you sure you’re not wearing the dress, Eliza had bespoke for you?” Lucy asked as she helped Kara prepare. Kara’s currently in front of the vanity mirror Patrick her trusted makeup artist friend working on her face. Lucy is concerned eyeing the three piece Sherwood green velvet and cashmere suit covered with floral white and gold embroidery.

 

“I’m sure, Luce.” Kara shortly answered in between Patrick perfectly lining her lips with lipstick.

 

“What’s with the suit anyway?”

 

“You’ll see.” Kara smiled from the mirror as Patrick finished, Kara’s hair is let loose but her curls are gorgeously tousled over her shoulders.

 

Kara was about to get dressed when they heard a light knock on the door, Lucy quickly went to open it to a grinning Winn.

 

“Hey Kar, someone wants to me to give this to you.” Winn explained, handing Kara a small box. Kara instantly pulled the silver ribbon loose and opened the box to two gold plated penguin cuff links, Kara blushed and grinned so widely.

 

“Thank you Winn. And tell her I liked it.” Kara nodded, Winn smiled before leaving.

 

“What’s the penguin for?” Lucy wondered as Kara put the box beside her suit.

 

“For me!” Kara exclaimed as she started to get dressed.

  


“You should’ve picked something more traditional and white, Lena.” Lillian commented from the back of the room as Lena was being dressed by Lana and Sam. Lena’s determined to wear the gown Kara chose for her and she’s blocking out all of her mother’s snide remarks aside. Lena’s sure Kara would be wearing the three-piece suit she’d chosen for her even though Eliza beamed about another Monique Lhuillier dress she has for Kara.

 

“Kara and I talked about this, mother.” Lena shortly answered as she looked at her Sherwood green long sleeved velvet low back mermaid gown with its trail spreading all over the platform she’s perched on; her hair combed straight and brushed behind her one side of her hair was held up by a clip made from rose gold designed with a posy of jewelry flowers especially made for her, it was Kara’s gift. Kara gave it to her a day before their bachelorette party.

 

“You look amazing, Lena.” Lana commented as she looks at Lena’s reflection on the mirror as well.

 

“Thank you Lana.” Lena blushed as Sam who’s also wearing her best slate and olive colored suit and jacket helped her get down of the platform.

 

It was an autumn wedding in the ninth hour of the morning, the ceremony was held in the _Salon de L’Opera de Paris._ The place is booming in natural gold and white yet beautifully adorned with Kara and Lena’s chosen colors, majolica blue, warm olive, and slate. The ceremony was set to be held at the opera’s salon where a makeshift stage was built facing the rows of steel ironed chairs painted in gold matching the walls and ceiling of the building dubbed as _probably the most famous opera house in the world_ that was built in the 1860s.

 

Once the rest of the guests are in their proper seats, the orchestra started playing the wedding march, the _Gymnopedie_ by Erik Satie. The Danvers are the first to walk the down the aisle, both Eliza and Jeremiah are wearing ensembles of slate and majolica blue. They gracefully glided down to the stage looking like fresh cut outs from a fashion magazine. James and Winn are already waiting for Kara at the end of the aisle wearing the same color theme for Kara’s side. When the orchestra started the second part of the classical music, the guests darted their heads toward the salon’s entrance again and there stood, the vision that is Lionel and Lena Luthor proudly wearing their family’s color. Lena is a glowing and blushing bride, Kara’s favorite smile never left her lips and Kara can’t help but mirror it with her own.

 

“Damn, Kar. Close your mouth.” Winn whispered close to her making Kara laugh while she’s racking her nerves.

 

“Thanks for reminding me Winn.” Kara rolled her eyes at her best man as Lionel and Lena reached her by the makeshift altar.

 

The wedding ceremony went on for an hour but there was the absence of the couples personal vows, Kara and Lena agreed they wouldn’t make something they absolutely wouldn’t be able fake and so they resorted to the traditional ‘I do’s and ‘I will’s. Their first kiss as a married couple and their actual first kiss as well was only a quick kiss on the corner of Lena’s lips plus Kara’s prerogative of kissing Lena on the side of her head. But the people bought it and applauded the newly-weds just the same.

 

Kara and Lena’s first dance was held at The Grand Staircase of the opera, it’s a large ceremonial staircase of white marble with a balustrade of red and green marble, which divides into two divergent flights that lead to the Grand Foyer where the reception will be held. The rails of the staircase were embellished with both of the families' colors and the flowers Lena took out, plumerias and wild posies.

 

“Did you know that this same building is one of the few architectural structures I ogled upon when I was a freshman?” Kara shyly asked while they’re in the middle of their first dance, their guests are watching them from the balconies facing the _escalier._

 

“Really? You haven’t told me that, I thought you’re all modern contemporary.” Lena smiled seeing that sparkle in Kara eyes as they wander around.

 

“It’s a combination of the Second Empire and Beaux-Arts architectural style.” Kara added as her eyes fell back to Lena’s painfully beautiful face. The reason why Kara’s trying so hard to look around, their faces are too close to each other and Kara’s having trouble breathing evenly.

 

“So this is it, then? All things considered, we’re actually married.” Lena said making Kara stop in gushing about the old building.

 

“Yeah, you’re right we are. I’m actually in denial.” Kara teased making Lena laugh.

 

“You’re not helping!” Lena faked exasperation making Kara fully hug her as the orchestra hit the last note of _Salut d’Amour._

 

“I’ll be more helpful once we eat.” Kara added again making Lena swat her shoulder.

 

“Thank you for the penguin cuff links, by the way.” Kara said as they started to climb the stairs towards the private room where they’re going to change their clothes for the reception.

 

The reception hall perfectly punctuated the Danvers-Luthor showcase of wealth and class and glamour. The 154 meters long and 13 meters wide foyer that was designed to act as a drawing room for Paris society was turned into the most magical looking ballroom of bright chandeliers and perfectly set tables. Every part of the foyer was booming with the combination of the Paul-Jacques-Aime Baudry paintings and the accenting flower arrangements.

 

After the change of clothes, Kara and Lena walked right in the foyer with all their family and friends and their guests waiting for them. Kara changed into a midnight blue two-piece vest and pants combination, with her vest hand painted with a dainty picture of the woods, her penguin cuff links are still on her white dress shirt, her hair is in a loose ponytail. Lena on the other hand agreed to wear Eliza’s gift of Vera Wang gown, matching the shade of Kara’s blue, Lena loves the light weight material of the dress and the flowy style of it as well. It makes her look like she’s floating every time she walks, her hair’s now clipped in a low bun with the same hair clip.

 

The program started with all the formalities, both fathers welcomed each other’s daughter in their family and wishing both Kara and Lena’s relationship to last the test of time like their parents. Kara and Lena are holding their laughter to themselves as the speeches continue. When the dinner and eventual after party started, Kara and Lena parted ways to entertain their guests. Lena went straight to Sam, Lex, and Lana while Kara joined her super friends at their table.

 

“This sure is the grandest play pretend wedding I’ve ever been on, Kara. Congratulations.” Winn said the moment Kara took the sit beside him.

 

“You know what? I chose the chicken wellington as part of the menu for you, because that’s your favorite. You’re welcome.” Kara backfired making Winn stutter.

 

“Well if you - put it that way.”

 

“Everything looks magnificent Kara, I just for a moment wished nothing was faked.” Lucy said pity oozing in her voice making Kara heavily sighed, throwing Lena a quick longing look.

 

“What’s that look?” James asked making Kara look at him.

 

“What look?” Kara frowned.

 

“That look you just have Lena! That wasn’t fake!” James beamed making Lucy cover her mouth her hand.

 

“Can’t you be more discreet dumdum?” Lucy scolded.

 

“There wasn’t any look okay, I wasn’t looking at her. I was looking at the - architecture.” Kara blabbered making Winn snort on his wine.

 

“Lamest ever, even for your blabbering self, Kara. I’m insulted.” Winn faked offended making Kara laugh.

 

“Why don’t you ask Lena for a dance?” James asked.

 

“She’s talking with Sam, I’ve been occupying her the whole day.” Kara muttered as she took a forkful of Lucy’s dessert.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? That Sam knows what she’s getting into coming to the wedding.” Lucy raised an eyebrow.

 

“Besides! Have you seen your her Kara? She’s a vision! Why don’t you two make a public display?”

 

“As if this whole thing isn’t already?” Kara snorted as she took a sip of her champagne, she keeps glancing over to where her new wife is, still having a conversation with her secret lover. What a lovely day for a wedding, really. Kara’s delighted. Although, Kara doesn’t know why she’s growing an irking feeling towards the closeness of the two women she’s subtly watching over the course of the evening. She’s not actually sure why, but she hates the feeling she has right now. She drank the rest of her liquor as if it could extinguish the bubbling irritation forming at the bottom of her throat.

 

“Come on! It’s gonna be fun, a Luthor and a Danvers! Never in a hundred years would you see such a duo.” Winn enthused, he’s borderline drunk with all the “harmless” cocktail he’s been sipping on since the start of the program, he’s almost slurring his words.

 

“Winn, you’re drunk and I can’t dance.” Kara protested.

 

“What do you mean you can’t? You had boarding school like experiences at the private schools you’ve been to. I’m sure you learned a dance or two.” Lucy dared.

 

“I didn't - I - I already sang last night!” Kara whined like a child she is. She wanted so much to swoop Lena away from Sam but she can’t think of a better way than what her friends are suggesting.

 

“Sorry Kara, what were you saying? You’re backing down from competition? Ah that’s really unfortunate.” James mock trying to trigger Kara’s competitive self and her dose of jealousy isn’t helping either.

 

“So, Kara Danvers-Luthor do you have what it takes?” Winn asked in his most convincing million dollar question voice.

 

“If this fails, if I fail I’ll hunt you down your IT lab and kill you.” Kara threatened.

 

“Oh I’ll be waiting _compadre_.” Winn teased with narrow eyes.

 

“Fine, let’s see if a Luthor can dance.” Kara smirked, she went straight to the orchestra playing a soft melody for all the guests and requested something. She took the microphone from the stand and the guests quickly turned their heads to the Danvers.

 

“Good evening, dear guests. I would like to have all your attention please. Lena, my lovely wife and I are going to do something for the first time tonight, as a thank you for all your support, and for flying halfway across the globe to attend our wedding.” Kara declared, she removed her cuff links and put them in her vest pocket for safety, she folds her sleeves up her elbow as she walked towards Lena whose astounded and halfway a conversation with Sam.

 

“Lena? Would you dance with me?” Kara smirked offering her hand to Lena, her astonishing looking wife.

 

“I - I suppose?” Lena hesitated but she stood up and took Kara’s hand. Kara eyes Sam meaningfully earning a scowl from the brunette.

 

“What are we doing?” Lena concerned as Kara lead the way to the dance floor.

 

“We’re gonna give our guests a little intimate show.”

 

“And we’re dancing?”

 

“You’ve been to boarding school right? You learned the Viennese Waltz?”

 

“What? Of course, but isn’t that’s too formal?”

 

“Not anymore.” Kara said raising her hand towards the orchestra and the whole place tremble with the resounding of strings and percussion.

 

“That’s not a classic.”

 

“Nope, that’s The Weeknd.” Kara chuckled before hooking Lena with her right arm, close and definitely confident.

 

“I’ll improvise a few steps so don’t be surprised. Just follow my lead.” Kara said and Lena was only able to nod. The crowd started cheering for them. James put out a chair at the middle of the dance floor, as ordered by Kara.

 

Lena was quickly trying to scour her brain with the classic Viennese waltz she learned in boarding school as Kara started waltzing them towards the center of the dance floor to the tune of The Weeknd’s Earned It wonderfully played by the orchestra. Kara expertly leads the way with every glide and twirl they made and Lena was starting to get the knack of mirroring Kara’s moves. They paused for the elegant bow in front of the crowd finally making eye contact with each other both of them smirked at the same time only Kara’s stretched into a full smile.

 

They met halfway again to continue the waltzing around the lone chair in the middle. When the first stanza for the song started, Kara twirled Lena away from her body only to bring her back with a spank of both her hands on Lena’s butt and a visible groping, earning a few audible gasps from the audience. Lena was taken by surprise but she didn’t show it, she instantly shove Kara’s hands up making the groping and the shoving part of their steps, Lena saw Kara nod in delight for catching that improvisation. Lena then scaled Kara and turn her back against her, Kara pulled her in a bit harshly by the shoulders before guiding the bend of her neck to the right with her hand, Kara slowly grazed Lena’s neck with her nose before Lena pulled away and turned to mock a slap on Kara’s cheek; earning another series of wows and gasps from their more conservative crowd of investors and shareholders.

 

Lena put a good distance between them, making Kara chase for her more. When Kara finally caught up with Lena, they continued with the original series of change steps, natural and reverse turns, and hesitations again gauging the whole dance floor with their huge movements. When Kara narrowed their steps closer to the chair, Lena switched their position now she’s hugging Kara from behind as they reverse the clockwise waltzing. The moment they switch positions Kara slowly dipped Lena to the chair before hooking her close against her body again into reverse turns even faster before breaking them apart with Kara ending on the chair and Lena continuing with the canter pivots. Kara never removed her eyes from Lena with that devilish smirk on the edge of her lips. Lena went back to her in a bold move of stepping in between Kara’s legs up the chair, Kara guiding her by the waist and then pulling her to straddle Kara in the process before they stood up and together for the final string of their dance as their heartbeats crescendoed with the orchestra’s booming performance. Twists, sharp turns, and back breaking passing changes. The dance ended with both of them sitting on the chair with Lena on Kara’s lap head resting on the crook of Kara’s neck.

 

There was a moment of silence before Winn broke it with his whistles and hollering, James tried stopping him but he only persisted inspiring the crowd to do the same. Lena was the first to stand up as she helped Kara as well, they were both smiling at the crowd chests heaving. And the first shout of the word _kiss_ was heard in the background, and Kara’s sure it was her cousin Clark. Everybody ended up chanting in room as they made noises with their knives and glasses and the two women were put on the spot. Lena nodded for Kara to end their misery so in one quick sweep, Kara traditional dip Lena down with her right hand bending a bit before slowly leaning in for a kiss on her lips, Lena wasn’t insensible not to respond to it and she did as she cupped Kara’s cheek with her free hand pulling Kara even closer, the sensation was blurring her vision and blocking any other sensory awareness as Lena’s mind and body focused on the feeling of Kara’s soft, warm, and supple lips on hers.

 

Kara pulled away just in time she felt Lena’s knees wobbled beneath her, she supported her wife’s weight as they walked back to the table Kara took her earlier. Lena was still a bit dazed as she sat down beside Sam quickly taking her wine glass and gulping its contents. Kara then instantly excused herself from the party and Lena didn’t see her for a long time. Lena can feel Sam staring at her and the guilt that’s starting to eat on her conscience, but she can’t deal with it now, at least not just yet.

 

The party continued for another hour or two and when Kara came back she’s composed, smiling, and aptly beside Lena as they thanked their guests for coming but Kara was also obviously distant and detached, her hand that’s on Lena’s back doesn’t feel like it was actually there and Lena noticed. She was looking for Kara’s eyes for reassurance that they’re okay but Kara wouldn’t look at her again. The moment the last guest left and their friends and family are the ones around Kara declared leaving, Lena instantly followed her out to the grand staircase again.

 

“Kara, wait.” Lena called out but Kara wasn’t stopping.

 

“Kara, hey. What’s going on?” Lena asked confused and irritated.

 

“I - I’m sorry for what happened earlier - I  - shouldn’t have done that.” Kara finally said turning to face Lena with this anguish look on her face.

 

“You did nothing wrong -” Lena started.

 

“Oh but I did. The kiss wasn’t in our prior agreement. I - I’ll be at the hotel.” Kara said as she turns to leave, and Lena didn’t stop her this time. Lena took a deep breath before she turned to go back to where Sam is but when she did, Sam was already standing by the doorway.

 

“You heard?” Lena weakly asked.

 

“Everything.” Sam grimaced, making a part of Lena break.

 

“It’s not what you think it is -” Lena started as she walked towards Sam’s direction but Sam held up her hand stopping Lena.

 

“I understood that you don’t love me enough to pull an escape from all this because your family needs you, and I wouldn’t get in the way of anything family related. But judging by everything I saw and felt the last couple of days and tonight -”

 

“But I love you Sam, I do, I really do.” Lena said almost a whisper as the tears started to pool her eyes.

 

“I know Lena, I felt it. But you’re in love with her. It’s not hard to see or even feel. We’ve been best friends for God knows how long, we’ve seen each other’s lovers come and go more than a couple of times. But Lena, I’ve never seen you look at someone the way you looked at her, not even me.” Sam said making Lena quickly walk the gap between them, pulling Sam into a hug; not wanting to let her go.

 

“Sam -”

 

“Like what I told Kara last night, I may stop being your partner but I won’t stop being your best friend Lee. You just have to give me time to deal.” Sam slightly smiled as she cups both of Lena’s cheeks, wiping the tears away.

 

“I’m sure she feels the same about you, you just have to tell her.” Sam added before kissing Lena on the forehead, Lena grasped on both of Sam’s hands on her cheeks.

 

“I love you.” Lena whispered.

 

“I know, and I love you too.” Sam said before taking her jacket off to put on Lena’s shoulder.

 

They were on the way to the private room for Lena to get changed before they go back to the hotel when someone hit Sam from behind making her lose consciousness, Lena was horrified to see a masked man behind her so she break into a run but as she did another unknown figure appeared by the doorway towards the private room catching Lena in his muscular arms. The man tightened his grip around Lena’s waist and the hand covering her mouth and nose until the air leaves her lungs.


	9. Play Fire with Controversy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of the recent events starting from the terrorist attacks to the Danvers family owned establishments, to the reveal of the relationship between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, and to the most exorbitant wedding that has happened in the last and maybe next one hundred years, people are wondering, where exactly is Alexandra Danvers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!
> 
> sorry this took too long. my bad. but here yah go!
> 
> p.s. a part of this chapter is inspired by the series orphan black. ;) also, sorry for the mistakes! I'll edit accordingly.
> 
> enjoy! tell me your thoughts!

**Missing: Alexandra Danvers?**

 

 **In the wake of the recent events starting from the terrorist attacks to the Danvers family owned establishments, to the reveal of the relationship between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, and to the most exorbitant wedding that has happened in the last and maybe next one hundred years, people are wondering, where exactly is Alexandra Danvers? The last public appearance made by the Danvers Inc. CEO and eldest daughter of the Danvers family was in Taiwan where she closed three deals for the Danvers Inc. with its new Taiwanese and Korean investors. [Alexandra] Danvers was last pictured boarding her private jet at the Taoyuan International Airport at ten in the evening Taiwan time for her flight back to National City and was never seen in public again. Sources further confirmed the absence of the former CEO from her office since the start of the attacks, where her parents Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers had taken over. The absence extended to her own sister’s wedding in Paris, last week. Guests who were present at the event chose not to comment about the matter but the press confirmed that Alex Danvers wasn’t there. The Danvers sisters are known to have a very close relationship, as disclosed in their 2015 exclusive with CatCo Worldwide Media, [** **_they revealed that since Kara became a Danvers and was taken to live in the mansion, Alex has been the best sister ever.]_ ** **The two were proven inseparable even after Alex succeeded her father as the CEO just last year, so it would be next to unnatural for Alexandra Danvers to miss her own sister’s wedding. More questions still stand; Was the disappearance of Alexandra Danvers voluntary? Why would the former CEO abandon her position? Does the wedding and the merger relate to the prior disappearance? What does Kara Danvers has to do with her sister’s absence?**

 

“What are you reading?” Maggie asked as she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist. It was early in the morning and Alex’s eyebrows are already closely knitted together as she scrolls on a mini monitor.

 

“People are already noticing my extended absence and they’re relating it to Kara.” Alex heavily sighed dumping the monitor in front of her to lean further against her girlfriend.

 

“What do you think we should do? Their flight back here is today right?”

 

“I still don’t know. She just surpassed one of the major hurdles of her life and now this? I don’t think I can put her through it anymore, Mags.” Alex said turning around to face Maggie who let her sit by one of the bar stools.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Maggie asked. She knows if this is only about Alex herself, if the decision wouldn’t affect anyone else especially Kara, Alex would’ve gladly continue with the hiding. But Alex’s tone has been changing over the past months and Maggie knows it’s only a matter of time before she realizes that they could never hide forever.

 

“I’m thinking of going home -”

 

“Babe - ”

 

“Please, hear me out first. Okay?”

 

“Sure, of course.” Maggie smiled reaching out to hold Alex’s hand.

 

“Thanks, so here’s my proposition -”

 

The news about Lena and Sam taken to the hospital from a breathless Eve Teschmacher at two in the morning, was enough even for the restless and sleepless Kara Danvers, still in her dress shirt and pants to go out running of the hotel. Eve said two patrolling opera guards found their unconscious bodies around quarter to two. Kara didn’t bother waking everyone up and left with Eve and Milan right away. Kara was silently blaming herself all the way to the hospital where Lena was brought, because if she didn't leave her behind she shouldn't have been attacked. Kara might have been able to do something to keep her safe. But Kara was too self-absorbed to think about the possibilities.

 

“Who’s here for Lena Danvers-Luthor?” A doctor called out from the emergency room just in time Kara and her team arrived.

 

“I’m her wife, where is she?” Kara rushed to introduced herself and the doctor might have looked at her in disbelief but he led her to Lena’s bed in the emergency. She was sweating and shaking and she definitely doesn’t have the time to explain herself, she just wants to see Lena.

 

“She suffered from suffocation causing her to lose consciousness before she was almost drained of her blood. Fortunately, the suffocation wasn’t severe enough to affect her brain activity, her blood levels are quickly stabilizing. Though we suggest for her to stay the night for further tests and procedure.” The doctor started explaining what happened to Lena and Kara shivered at the paler color of Lena’s cheeks, her lips are almost purple, and her right arm’s veins are popping. Kara nodded for Eve to fix everything for Lena as she thanked the doctor for helping her wife. Kara also asked Eve to find Sam and to make sure she’s okay.

 

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I should’ve been there with you. I shouldn’t have left you alone. I promise I won’t leave you from now on, just please, please be okay.” Kara softly pleaded as she held Lena’s cold hand in hers trying to warm it up. Lena was still wearing her second wedding gown and people are staring at her unconscious body making Kara feel more protective, making her stand up and close the curtain enclosure assigned for each bed.

 

It was around three in the morning when Lionel and Lillian together with Jeremiah and Eliza arrived at the hospital, Lena was already moved to a private room with Sam who was also still asleep. Kara was quietly leaning against the window facing Lena’s bed when the door burst open.

 

“Kara, what happened? How’s Lena?” Lionel asked soon as he sees Lena in her hospital gown.

 

“They were attacked by two unidentified men according to the opera’s security, I’ve already asked my team to get a hold of the CCTV footage at the time of the attack so we can start a further investigation. Whoever did this to them wanted only one thing, it was Lena’s blood. I don’t know what for but she almost suffered severe blood loss according to the doctor, although she’s getting better now.” Kara explained, mostly to Lionel who’s the only one looking genuinely worried about Lena apart from Eliza.

 

“I’ll handle the investigation, will you stay with her?” Lionel asked, his features showing glum and worry and anger all at the same time.

 

“Of course, Mr. Luthor.” Kara said straightening her posture as she nodded.

 

Lionel lingered a bit longer at Lena’s bedside smoothing her hair before he darted towards the door again. After exactly thirty minutes of waiting for Lena to wake up with Kara, the rest of their parents deemed it’s probably a good time to leave and so they did and Kara didn’t stop them from doing so. She wanted nothing more for their half hearted sympathies to go away and not touch any of Lena; except maybe for Eliza who actually cared enough to talk to Lena’s sleeping figure and give her a kiss on the head before leaving. It was five in the morning when Lex and Lana, and Kara’s friends arrived. Lena still hasn’t woken up but Sam already did; though Kara didn’t make a move to talk to her. Kara stayed silent, her eyes not leaving the sparkly and vibrant engagement and wedding ring on Lena’s ashen finger.

 

“Lena, oh my God.” Lex exclaimed soon as he saw her sister lying motionless on the hospital bed. Lex quickly found his place beside Lena, clutching her hand carefully as if Lena would crumble any minute.

 

“Kara sorry, we came as soon as Eve told us.” Lucy instantly apologized putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“You should’ve told us before you left.” James timidly smiled, reminding Kara for the nth time since they’ve been best friends that she doesn’t have to do everything alone.

 

“It’s okay, guys. I can handle it myself. I just need her to wake up.” Kara weakly smiled, her eyes are showing signs of exhaustion and fear but she’s too troubled to even take a nap.

 

“I’m getting us coffee, here we brought you clothes. Eve said you weren’t able to change at all.” Winn offered

 

“Thank you, Winn.” Kara softly said and weakly smiled before he left.

 

The group waited three hours more before Lena showed any sign of movements. First were her fingers, and then her toes, before Lena finally blinked her eyes open, Sam and Kara are instantly on either side of the bed looking all worried.

 

“Sam -” Lena croaked seeing the blurry outline of her best friend on her right.

 

“I’m here, babe.” Sam said instantly reaching out to Lena’s hand.

 

“You’re okay?” Lena softly asked.

 

“I am, don’t worry. How are you feeling?” Sam asked but instead of answering, Lena’s first instinct was to call out to Kara.

 

“Hey, I’m here.” Kara assured her, Lena’s eyes instantly darted to Kara’s tired face and lifts a hand to cup Kara’s cheek. Sam felt the bubble of resentment at the sight she witnessed but she forced herself to start accepting the fact that the task of protecting, loving, and making Lena happy has already been passed on to another person.

 

“You’re going to be okay. I promise.” Kara added kissing the palm of Lena’s hand, Lena smiled as she closed her eyes again. She was content seeing Sam okay, and Kara being there for her.

 

Lena was still too weak to interact with anyone and she’s slipping in and out of consciousness. Three nurses made rounds before Lena woke up with a bit of renewed energy, enough for her to ask for food and eat on her own. It was about midday when Sam was discharged and allowed to go home, along with the positive changes on Lena’s over all situation and appearance, her cheeks have more color now and so are her lips. Her doctor said she should be discharged tomorrow.

 

“You shouldn’t be spending your honeymoon in a hospital.” Sam teased, Lena was already sitting up having a cup of coffee and some vegan donut Winn was able to find near the hospital. It was three in the afternoon and they’re alone, mainly because Kara was needed back to the hotel for some family matter to attend to and the rest of their friends along with Lex and Lana are at the waiting area because Sam asked to talk with Lena in private.

 

“Yeah, this honeymoon sucks.” Lena teased back.

 

“Ah! She’s back to her old self!” Sam exclaimed raising both her arms up, making Lena laugh.

 

“I am me, don’t be silly.”

 

“Lee, you were paler than Lucy Westenra when I woke up.”

 

“You’re exaggerating.”

 

“Absolutely not. Ask the super friends.” Sam giggled, she’s adopted the term because Lena too fondly call them that all the time. Lena shook her head.

 

“When are you leaving?” Lena asked Sam stopped smiling and sighed.

 

“Tonight, Jack told me Jeremiah’s suddenly being aggressive about the upcoming human testing of the nanobots, he even tried setting a deadline for the launch but Jack talked him out of it.”

 

“He’s so brutal when it comes to business.” Lena commented, she doesn’t know what else to say.

 

“I could only imagine, with what he did to Kara? His own daughter? I don’t doubt it.” Sam shook her head, Lena heavily sighed.

 

“You be safe okay? Be more careful.” Sam reminded Lena, “I don’t know who attacked us or what they want from you exactly by getting your blood, but I want you to be very careful Lee.”

 

“Don’t worry, I will be. And I’ll find out who’s doing this to us, I promise.” Lena said reaching out to hold Sam’s hand resting beside her.

 

“And tell her -” Sam said as she clutched on Lena’s hand.

 

“Sam -”

 

“Lena, stop torturing yourself over what could be a 30 second conversation with Kara that could clear everything.” Sam scolded.

 

“Am I really that obvious?” Lena teased making Sam snort.

 

“Oh you just don’t know, Lena Luth - Danvers-Luthor.” Sam teased back with a visible cringe directed to Lena, the latter laughed.

 

“Does it not suit me?” Lena frowned.

 

“Lena Danvers?” Sam asked, “It might take a little getting used to, but you’ll grow into it.” Sam winked. After everything, Sam is still Sam, Lena’s bestfriend for almost seven years. They’ve been through so much outside of the months they’ve dated and no matter how painful it is for the both of them Sam still makes Lena feel like they’re okay, that everything will be okay, and Lena wanted so much to believe that.

 

“Thank you, Sam. I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” Lena said voice breaking, she never wanted to hurt Sam. That wasn’t part of the plan, this shouldn’t be where they end. But she clearly went to war against Kara Danvers without a concrete plan on how to not fall in love with her. And if Lena’s brain was the one altered in that procedure back in the ‘99, she’s positive she’ll have Kara as her Supergirl episode.

 

“You’re welcome, Danvers.” Sam smiled making Lena laugh again.

 

“Can you stop -”

 

“Danvers.”

 

“Saman -”

 

“Danvers?”

 

“I give -”

 

“What Danvers?” Sam continued butting in until they just melted in laughter. Kara was about to go inside the room when she heard Sam and Lena laughing. Kara stopped, her hand halfway from pushing the ajar door open. She took a deep breath before taking a step back to the waiting area.

 

“Hey.” Lex greeted Kara as she sat by one of the empty chairs beside him.

 

“Hey.” Kara smiled she put Lena’s hand carry beside her and crossed her legs together.

 

“They went out to get dinner.” Lex said trying to make a conversation. He has never had the chance to talk to Kara alone, and in a full conversation and he’s still not comfortable about Lena being tied to her for the rest of her life. His big brother protectiveness is tingling But the thought of the tale of the little Danvers who saved and wanted to befriend the little Luthor is also prevalent in his thoughts.

 

“Hmm.” Kara hummed, she doesn’t know what to say. She knows well that Lex is a kind man, a great brother and son. But Kara has never had any proper conversation with him that only the two of them are involved, there’s no Lena or Lionel to mediate, and she feels awkward to be honest.

 

“Miss Teschmacher said you literally ran out of your room in your post wedding party look when you heard about Lena being taken here.” Lex stated, it wasn’t a question but Kara knows she needs to answer.

 

“I was worried, she was alone. I don’t like the thought of her being alone.” Kara honestly said making Lex look at her in surprise. The way Kara explained her initial reaction to the news was raw and Lex didn’t expect it. Though he feels some things or maybe a lot of things had changed over the past couple of months. Talking to Lena about it is unfruitful anyway, so he has little to no grasp of the real score.

 

“You like her don’t you?” Lex asked almost giving away his teasing voice but he stopped himself, he wanted to pry inside Kara’s mind and heart and that’s exactly what he’s going to do. He heard Kara nervously laugh as she cleared her throat.

 

“She’s my best friend. So yeah. I like her. There’s nothing unlikable about Lena anyway.” Kara safely answered.

 

“Lee already has a best friend, the woman with her in the room now.” Lex chuckled.

 

“She’s Lena’s girlfriend too.” Kara said, her voice dipping a bit offering Lex the truth, her posture became rigid and Lex noticed that too.

 

“You like like her.” Lex repeated making Kara look at him.

 

“If, hypothetically, I do like her. Then you, hypothetically couldn’t tell anybody especially not Lena or I’ll hypothetically might have to kill you.” Kara said making Lex smile.

 

“Then your hypothetical secret is hypothetically safe with me.” Lex said making Kara chuckle and shake her head.

 

“Well, thanks then.”

 

“You know when Lena told me that you saved her from the bully before, I thought maybe you only did because you’re just a hero-wannabe or because you didn’t know who she was. And then she came home crying the next day, the penguin pin that I gave and she lost the day before in her hand, she told me you found it for her and she also told me the way you didn’t want her to not be friends with you even after she told you she’s a Luthor told me something else.” Lex recalled, the memory vivid to him like it was only yesterday.

 

“What did it tell you?” Kara curiously asked.

 

“It told me that there’s still hope, you know, for a Danvers and a Luthor to get along or maybe I was just hopeful that maybe after 50 years of treating each other rivals the new age of partnership could be the next big thing both families are going to do. And I was right.” Lex chuckled again, adjusting his tall stature on his chair.

 

“That was a fearless forecast.” Kara teased making Lex laugh.

 

“It was really.” Lex nodded, “But wouldn’t you agree with me, Kara? That there wasn’t any family war after our forefathers died, that the stories have been re-written more than it should be and it’s just now too exhausted, it needs to retire.” Lex added, and Kara thought he was right. What greater business move is it than to monopolize the market right? Make peace with your enemy and live in harmony, what a concept.

 

“I think you’re right, but as of the moment we are not each other’s problem anymore. But there’s a more pressing concern about our own safety, Lex.”

 

“I know, and I trust that we can get to the bottom of it but, would you be kind enough to make me a promise?” Lex then seriously asked looking at Kara who’s now looking at him.

 

“Sure, what is it?”

 

“Would you promise to always be there for her?” Lex asked, Kara shivered at the weight of his words she felt something was off but she doesn’t want to fail another Luthor and she doesn’t even know why.

 

“Of course. I promise.” Kara said, she knows she’s been making too many promises nowadays and she knows all would catch up to her soon enough but she knows and she feels it in her heart that she’d never leave Lena alone, at least not intentionally.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lex said almost with an audible sigh.

 

“For Lena.” Kara nodded with a small smile.

 

**…**

 

Lena Luthor and Kara Danvers have officially changed each other’s life forever according to the article CatCo Worldwide Media released about the monumental wedding of the heiresses; and though the cost of the whole occasion wasn’t revealed to the media, people have enough pictures of the event from the press and the people who were there to make a rough estimate of how much the wedding of the century might’ve cost. Some guesses were underwhelming, others close and most of them ludicrously said the sky must’ve been the limit.

 

The stock market performances of the companies went straight to the roof at the first drop of the pictures alone and the experts soon declared that only a miracle could change the course of the continuous boom of both the companies individual prices. By the time Lena was out of the hospital the stock prices of Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp have already skyrocketed to $150 Billion (individually) making the couple the richest people in the world as written on the Forbes extempore. People are saying Kara and Lena are the best to have happened to their families lives, and their companies’ histories.

 

“Got everything you need? We’re ready to go if you are.” Kara smiled as she meet Lena outside of her room. Kara has been her usual self since Sam left and Lena was cleared from the hospital. Lena was expecting the same guilty, blabbering, and awkward Kara after the worrying feat she caused her but Kara’s handling herself better; it’s definitely not a bad thing.

 

 _“Tell her.”_ Lena can still hear Sam’s voice in the back of her mind but she doesn’t know how to deal with feelings. Lena doesn’t talk feelings as much as possible. It has been the easiest with Sam because Sam wasn’t afraid to talk about her feelings, no not at all. That’s the recurring theme of all her past relationship, she’ll like someone, pine over them for quite a while and make them fall for her, eventually telling her their feelings. It’s easier for Lena to say “I like you too” or “Sorry, we’re just not a match” than to be the one who starts with, “Hey, listen -” see? She has nothing but a blank slate. She can’t do it.

 

“Lee?” Kara called out seeing the blank expression on her friend’s face the moment she saw Kara outside of her room.

 

“I - uhh - yeah, sorry, I’m all good.” Lena said forcing a smile as she linked her arms with Kara. Kara instantly put a hand on top of Lena’s that’s clutching onto her arm.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara worried, looking Lena in her eyes with those warm blues Lena felt a churn in her stomach the longer they stare at each other so she has to be the one to break it.

 

“Of course.” Lena shrugged as she turns her head forward avoiding more of Kara’s stares.

 

“They’re planning to get something to eat first before we go to the airport, what would you want to have?” Kara asked as they walked towards the elevator.

 

“Anything actually, whatever they would want. But umm -” Lena stalled making Kara look at her with concern.

 

“Whatever it is?”

 

“Do we have time to visit the Eiffel tower?” Lena shyly asked making Kara smile.

 

“Know what, I think I know exactly where to take you.” Kara winked as they got out of the elevator.

 

“There they are! Come on you two, we’re starving.” Winn delighted upon seeing the newlyweds in their Sunday's best. It’s spring in Paris and it’s warm enough for Kara and Lena to wear matching wrap dresses. Kara’s adorable in her floral, while Lena’s gorgeous in her black and white patterns.

 

“Only Winn’s starving we’re actually fine.” James shrugged earning a scowl from Winn.

 

“Don’t worry, I got you guys.” Kara smiled as she and Lena walked past them directly towards the waiting car.

 

“Where are you taking us, Luthor?” Winn teased making Kara blush, it was the first time she was actually addressed with Lena’s surname and she doesn’t know what to feel, but the weird ramble of butterflies in her stomach is enough to tell her that she likes it. Lena was intently watching her as well.

 

“Y’all see.” Kara smiled, she can still feel Lena’s lingering look but she stopped herself from looking back, Kara knows the more she does look at Lena the harder it is to stop herself from falling, further.

 

Paris in spring is a picturesque view from all turns. Kara noticed how Lena’s eyes lit up like fireworks as the hired car intentionally took the route where the main tourist spots of the city were located. After a good 30 minutes of roaming the city proper, the car pulled a stop near the Eiffel tower itself.

 

“I don’t see a restaurant here Kar, I’m famished alright?”

 

“Winn!” Kara, James, and Lucy reacted at the same time making Lena laugh. Over the past three months with the bunch, Lena has learned a lot about their dynamics. Winn and Kara are sort of the kids and James and Lucy are the acting adults and parents. And the countless hours she spent with them during all those game nights, and Wednesdays at the 5th made Lena an honorary super friend.

 

“I’m just saying!” Winn protested as they got out of the car.

 

“But seriously, Kar. Aside from not missing a view of the Eiffel?” Lucy asked.

 

“We’re having lunch here, come on.” Kara shrugged, taking Lena’s hand in hers and headed straight toward the 58 Tour Eiffel entrance.

 

“Kara we don’t have a reservation -” Lena stalled.

 

“Hmm, as of 30 minutes ago I’m pretty sure we do have.” Kara winked, Lena was stunned. It’s never easy to book a table at the 58 Tour Eiffel, and Lena’s schedule hasn’t gotten around into adjusting for the available schedules she could book so she’s been putting it aside for so long. But now, in almost just a snap, here they are waiting for the elevator to the base level of the tower.

 

“Madame Luthor! _Bonjour!_ ” A mustachioed man instantly greeted them at the 1st floor of the Iron Lady. Lena was surprised when Kara stepped forward to shake the hand of the restaurant’s manager.

 

“Hi, thank you for accommodating my request.” Kara smiled at the kind looking man who nodded with earnest.

 

“Of course, Madame Luthor. It is an honor to welcome you, your wife and your friends, in Paris. Your table is this way.” The man said with a gesture of his hand towards the huge window seats.

 

“Damn, Kara.” James murmured as he looks around quickly following the manager to their seats, Lucy on tow. Winn’s jaw was still hanging open so he’s mum.

 

“How are you able to do this?” Lena chuckled in disbelief.

 

“You said you wanted to see the Eiffel, my friends said they want to have some authentic French cuisine. I gotta make sure I cover both.” Kara nervously giggled as she adjusts her eyeglasses. They’re lagging behind the group.

 

“You just amazing. You’re my favorite.” Lena said looking Kara in her soft blue eyes, Lena tiptoed a bit to place a kiss on Kara’s cheek and Kara break into a huge grin. That’s when they heard the first shutter sound, that was followed by a few more and when they looked it was Winn taking their candid shots.

 

“Someone has to document everything, according to Miss Teschmacher.” Winn shrugged, but he heard no protest, Kara and Lena just turned to look at each other again making Winn snap another shot of them smiling widely at each other.

 

“Picture perfect.” Winn commented.

 

“Okay Mr. Photographer, that’s enough.” James said taking his camera away from Winn.

 

“Hey!” Winn whined like a child, “You’re just jealous Eve didn’t choose you to be their personal photographer.”

 

“Really childish.” Lucy commented shaking her head as she sat at their table.

 

Still Winn persisted and the spent half of his lunch time taking quirky and candid but real shots of Kara and Lena absentmindedly being enveloped in their own little world in their seats closest to the window. There’s a shot where their orders are delivered and Lena high-fived Kara for some reason they don’t know, but maybe it was because of the vegan food Kara has ordered for her, but the adorable thing about it is when their hands dropped back to the table, Lena didn’t let go of Kara’s hand and the latter did not protest. Another shot with Kara looking at their shared dessert with the wonder of an eight year old and Lena was smiling wide looking at her. The super friends noticed, of course nothing about Kara ever get past them but after the attack to Lena and the hours Kara spent derailed and worried, this seeing them happy at the very least is not a teasing matter - for now.

 

Three hours after the lunch, desserts, cups of coffee, conversations, and a personal tour of the Eiffel up to the top of it. The group are ready to board their plane back to National City, the seating arrangement changed with Lucy and James the first rows of seats, followed by Kara and Lena sitting side by side with Winn opposite them. The flight was spent mostly sleeping, the stretch of the whole week taking its toll on them especially Kara who spent the whole seven hours cuddled on Lena’s side. It was around descent when Kara woke up with her head resting on something soft and a hand supporting her head, when she looked up she realized it was Lena’s hand that’s supporting her. It took her a whole minute before she forced herself to move instantly losing Lena’s hand on her head.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Lena husked close Kara’s ear and Kara can’t help but grin.

 

“Sorry for using you as a human pillow.”

 

“I only hope I was comfortable enough to sleep on.” Lena teased.

 

“Oh you are, absolutely. Thank you.” Kara nodded still with Lena’s growing favorite grin.

 

“Well then, you’re welcome.” Lena said as she started to gather her things just in time the jet pulled into its final halt.

 

“Hey Kar, Eve told us about the planned honeymoon aren’t you two should be there?” Winn remembered asking as they walked towards the airport exit where their cars were.

 

“We’re thinking of cancelling that, right Lee?” Kara said turning towards Lena who nodded with a smile.

 

“We’re donating the money we can refund from it to charities instead.” Lena explained.

 

“Wow.” Lucy audibly gasped running a computation of how much the total cost of a week in Bora Bora might cost.

 

“Lena isn’t a beach person anyway, she wouldn’t enjoy it.” Kara added as they inevitably paraded out of the more crowded part of the airport. If only Kara could find any other exit to their cars that doesn’t have to cause a scene, she would take it but there wasn’t so she pulled Lena closer to her when people started to notice who they were.

 

“You two ever consider hiring bodyguards?” James quietly asked as he tried keeping his casual stride.

 

“Our parents, Lex and Alex didn’t need them before.” Lena shrugged.

 

“Well Lena, unfortunately they weren’t able to cause any kind of hysteria before.” Winn pointed out.

 

“I think we’re still good. We can handle it.” Kara smiled, both Winn and James were about to protest when Kara stopped abruptly stopped in her tracks causing the whole group to stop as well.

 

“Kara?” A woman called out to the blonde and Kara robotically straightened her posture and let gently let go of Lena’s body she was pulling close beside her.

 

“Uh-oh.” Winn muttered under his breath when Kara started to meet the stranger halfway.

 

“What’s going on? Who is that?” Lena innocently asked, as she watched her wife be pulled by another woman right in front of her eyes.

 

“Imra.” Lucy gasped upon realization of who the woman is.

 

“Imra?” Lena asked again, still not getting the answer she wants and needs.

 

“Variable X.” James shortly said.

 

“Most valued variable X, to be exact.” Winn corrected.

 

“What do you guys mean?”

 

“She was Kara’s last serious relationship before - well - before you.” Lucy hesitated, the last words made Lena look at her with dread before her eyes darted towards Kara and the woman again.

 

“Kara, I almost didn’t recognize you, but then I saw Winn and James and Lucy -” Imra smiled as soon as Kara was right in front of her.

 

“Yeah, they’re still tolerating me.” Kara laughed.

 

“Don’t be silly, come here it’s been so long!” Imra said pulling Kara into a hug, Kara was taken by surprise but she tried her best to return the affection and she didn’t stop herself from being transported back to the past.

 

“When did you come back?” Kara asked as they pull away.

 

“To be honest just last week, I heard you’re already married and to the rival?” Imra teased raising her eyebrow and looked behind Kara where Lena was with Kara’s friends, head held up high with a disapproving look.

 

“Oh yeah well, that’s that. You wanna go meet them? Where are you going by the way, if you just arrived?” Kara asked as they started to make their way back to the group.

 

“Yeah, sure. I’m on my way to Metropolis for this convention for the next few days. You know we should catch up soon, I’m staying in National City for a while anyway.” Imra casually said.

 

“Of course!” Kara beamed, “Guys! It’s Imra.” Kara slightly more eagerly said presenting the new face. Lena almost raised an eyebrow but she stopped herself and waited for Kara to introduce her.

 

“Imra, you already know the group, this one right here is the new Mrs. Danvers-Luthor. Lena, this is Imra, Imra this is Lena.” Kara introduced the two women with her unbridled smile, not noticing the tension between Imra and Lena as they shook each other’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Lena.” Imra smiled her perfectly lips perking up along her left eyebrow.

 

“Likewise, Imra.” Lena said with a full smile but a jaded look. The two instantly pulled away from the handshake but held each other’s stare in a more competitive way than necessary, forgetting the people around them.

 

“I should get going, Kar. I’ll see you when I get back.” Imra smiled turning to Kara who instantly nodded.

 

“Absolutely.” Kara nodded before welcoming a kiss on her cheek from Imra.

 

“Nice meeting you three again, and you too Lena. I’ll see you around.” Imra said before walking past the rest of them in her Victoria Secret Angel strut toward the gates.

 

The parting between friends to their separate cars was a little more awkward but nothing less than usual, well at least not for the super friends. Lena was too quiet and aloof. Lena instantly got inside Kara’s Rover while two airport personnel helped Kara get their luggage and hand carries in the back of the car. Lena has never been jealous before. Even when Lillian would only choose Lex and any other things to give attention to aside from her; the attention Lex and Lionel shower her were enough to keep her secure and confident of herself. Lena’s past relationships were similar, the people she dated all three of them, including Sam were pretty whipped for the Luthor. So Lena is new to the concept of romantic jealousy and the bubbling little feat of rage at the bottom of her stomach isn’t a good thing; Lena isn’t liking it.

 

“All good.” Kara huffed as she finally climbed the driver seat. Lena stayed quiet, pretending to scroll through her feed, which she is but all she’s seeing were pictures from their wedding so that’s not much help either way. Kara decided not to poke the princess anymore and just proceed to drive, despite the growing uneasiness and concern Kara decided to stay hushed for as long as she can, which is roughly five minutes tops; she was about to urge Lena to tell her what’s wrong when her phone started ringing before instantly connecting to the car’s speakers.

 

“Hello Kar, dear? Are you already in National City?”

 

“Mom, hi. Lena and I are on our way home, what’s up?”

 

“Would you two come home in the mansion instead?” Eliza seemingly nervously asked, Kara looked at Lena who was already looking concerned.

 

“Mom, why? Is there anything wrong? Did something happen?” Kara worried.

 

“It's your sister, she’s home. Alex is back. She wants to see you as soon as possible, honey.” Eliza finally said, both Kara and Lena’s eyes widen in terror. They don’t know how or why Alex was _home_ but they’re sure they need to find out.

 

“We’re on our way mom. Don’t let Alex out of your sight.” Kara said before ending the call. Lena instantly felt the speed of the car catching up as Kara shifted gears and lanes.

 

“Kar, you’re going too fast.” Lena called out, Kara’s speed changed but it was still not safe for the National City streets in the morning rush.

 

“Why would Alex do such a thing, she’s not safe. It’s not safe at all. What would Jeremiah do to her if ever he finds out, I don’t understand, she didn’t tell me. I - I -” Kara rambled on holding the steering wheel tight with both her hands, her knuckles turning white, her back too stiff.

 

“Kara, calm down. When we get there, remember you need to act like you’re seeing Alex for the first time in five months. You sell her out if you ramble like this in front of your parents. There must be a reason, Alex must have a reason serious enough to make her walk back to the mansion on her own.” Lena said, trying to calm Kara down. She’s still upset but she understands where Kara’s coming from, if Lex happened to be in the same situation she’d be frantic as well.

 

“There’s no reason more important than her safety.” Kara said her voice strained and smaller than she intended.

 

Lena’s heart melted a bit more seeing how genuine Kara’s concern really is when it comes to people she cares about, and how equally this amount of concern is distributed to anyone of them. In the past months, Lena was able to gather proofs, one of them is for Winn, when Kara drove at three in the morning to check on Winn when Jax her bartender texted her that he’s been almost mugged by a couple of robbers just outside the bar for trying to break the couple’s fight to help the woman. One for James, it was a month and a half after the announcement of their engagement at Lionel’s birthday and the PR team was mum for any further updates and Cat’s been breathing down on James’ neck for another exclusive because she knows James and Kara are pals. Kara surprised James at work and did a one-on-one interview with Cat Grant about everything Cat has for her that time. And one for Lucy, when she was looking for a dress to wear for James’ mom’s birthday. It doesn’t matter how grave or simple the situations are, once her friends call needing her help, she’d be there and they could count on that.

 

“I know, but still. You have to save the sermon for when you two talk in private.” Lena said making Kara heavily sigh.

 

“I’m already doing good, trying to keep her safe.” Kara muttered and pouted making Lena smile, she knows Kara is somewhat already understanding Alex’s decision but is still up for the debate just for the love of it and Lena thinks it’s actually cute.

 

“And it’ll stay that way. Think about it, now that she’s back to the mansion, she can help you with the CEO tasks and freely date Maggie out in the open. You know also know that no matter how foolproof the headquarters is, you can’t hide them forever, Kar.” Lena reasoned, Kara was nodding finally letting a voice of reason get inside her panicked mind.

 

“I guess, we can make do.” Kara said small smile on her lips looking at Lena.

 

“We’ll always do.” Lena assured her as they rolled inside the executive suburban community.

 

“Kara, Lena! Alex is inside talking with your father, come on in.” Eliza welcomed as they got out of the car. Lena reached out for Kara’s hand as they walked towards the mansion and Kara squeezed Lena’s as if trying to tell her that she’s fine and she’s about to act surprise just right.

 

“How is she mom? Is she okay? How did she get back?” Kara asked looking genuinely frantic and Lena has to act like she’s never met Alex before; that Alex and her haven’t worked side by side with each other before twice and even tinker on Alex’s brain mender, that Alex hasn’t practically been her elder sister for months while Lex has been ramping up his last projects before the transfer, that Alex hadn’t been in their game nights beating her and Kara in charades with Maggie, and that Alex hadn’t been a huge part of how Kara and Lena’s friendship evolve into something stronger than just coexisting for a merger.

 

“She’s still pretty shaken, she was a mess when she arrived here using an unregistered car. She told us she was able to escape her captors when they were doing a transfer via some delivery ship back to the US from some Pacific island they left the plane they boarded that night you were shot.” Eliza explained while they wait in the living room.

 

“Escape? How?”

 

“I ran. When I had the chance.” Alex butt in coming out of Jeremiah’s mini office at the ground floor of the mansion.

 

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed, she wasn’t prepared for the way her body and mind automatically respond upon seeing Alex in her normal clothes and in the vicinity of their home. It almost felt surreal, like the image has been taken out from one of Kara’s better dreams. Alex is wearing her own clothes, a dress shirt and trousers like she’s just home from work and it stirred Kara’s memory of her old life before everything. Kara threw herself towards her sister who welcomed her warmly.

 

“I - Alex - I’m sorry for failing - you - I ” Kara cried, actual tears of she couldn’t explain what. The feeling of having Alex back as in to the real world is just too much. Lena was quietly standing beside Eliza who’s clutching tightly onto Lena’s hand. Lena instinctively put an arm around Eliza’s shoulders as they watched in silence.

 

“God forbid, but when Alex was kidnapped and the people we hired couldn’t find her right away, the first couple of weeks were bearable but when it turned into a month and a month into five, I almost never expected to see them together again.” Eliza said as they continued to watch Kara and Alex now laughing at each other for how silly they feel. Lena looked at Eliza and she wasn’t surprised to see tears in her eyes.

 

“They remind me of my brother and I.” Lena offered with a small smile.

 

“I’m glad you have Lex, like how Kara has Alex. They just keep each other sane.” Eliza sincerely said with a wide smile before walking towards her daughters hugging them both at the same time.

 

“So we’re all reunited, I’m pretty sure Alex could now show the people that you’re not banished of any sort, why don’t you Kara and Lena take your sister out? You know good publicity.” Jeremiah suggested as he comes out of his study room.

 

“I don’t see why not?” Eliza agreed right away.

 

“Well, we’re just dropping our bags at the condo and then we can go out Al what do you say?” Kara said, directing the question to Alex with that certain look Lena caught. She knows once they’re out of the mansion, Kara’s going to berserk on Alex and her older sister apparently looked terrified, it looked a little funny for Lena to be honest.

 

“Sure. I’d love to.” Alex grinned, and they all started to leave.

 

“Kara, make sure she doesn’t disappear this time.” Jeremiah meaningfully reminded as the three women get inside the Kara’s car.

 

“Never again, Jeremiah. That’s for sure.” Kara nodded with a tight smile as she slipped behind the steering wheel again.

 

“So, care to explain?” Kara finally asked, they’re in the driving distance from the mansion now, about to exit to the freeway. Kara was waiting for Alex to break and deliver her elevator speech of why Kara shouldn’t have to kill her for exposing herself to the public without telling her the plan beforehand.

 

“I - I decided to go home and come out clean -” Alex said, sounding more like she was the younger sibling.

 

“Come out clean? Why didn’t I know about the plan of coming out clean, Alex?” Kara tirades despite keeping her tone leveled, she’s used that tone all the time when the situations are against her and she’s losing control of her own ground. Lena has long accepted that, she’s not the only one herself who’s going to do whatever she can to get whatever she wants. Lena actually, finds it hot - likable, _not hot. Totally not._

 

“Listen, Kara. While you were away and people are going crazy about the wedding, you two look amazing by the way and the dance was absolutely hot, I didn’t know you had it in you Luthor, I must say I’m really impressed -”

 

“Alex.”

 

“Yeah, sorry I’m blabbering. I - I did it for you, Kara they’re starting to sniff around my whereabouts, they’re speculating and making assumptions that you might be involved about my absence, I can’t - I can’t let you do it anymore - alone at least.” Alex explained, making Kara slow down to a curb.

 

“Alex! You didn’t have to do that for me! We were just coming back, you don’t have any protection -”

 

“Kara, I was going home, to the place I knew like the back of my hand, and if I’m going to help you get to the bottom of the attacks, we should have the upper hand.”

 

“By that you mean -”

 

“By that I mean, meeting with people face to face Kara. I’m minimizing damages to what you two have already built, okay? I’m fine. We’re fine.”

 

“And Maggie?”

 

“She’s fine with this as well, she can now go back to working.” Alex smiled making Kara smile as well by instinct.

 

“I’m so sorry you have to witness us argue all the time, Lena.” Alex apologized acknowledging Lena’s silent presence beside Kara.

 

“If I could only turn back time, I should’ve taken Maggie more seriously.” Lena chuckled and the Danvers sisters are both confused.

 

“Maggie said what?” Kara and Alex asked at the same time making Lena snort and shake her head.

 

“Maggie said you two should come with a warning. And you know, I now agree with Detective Dimples. I wasn’t prepared for this kind of crazy.” Lena smirked making Kara blush as she laughed and started driving again.

 

“Sorry, Lena. But you’re a Danvers now too, so you’re an honorary crazy.” Alex commented and they call laughed.

 

“Wait before I forget, tell Maggie to come by I’ll call Lucy later as well.” Kara said making Lena and Alex look at her. They don’t see the connection between Maggie and Lucy for the time being, so they’re confused.

 

“Why Mags and Luce?” Alex frowned.

 

“Well, Maggie’s a detective and Lucy is Lois Lane’s sister so, you know we’ll need some connections, to get Maggie up there and in good hands.” Kara shrugged.

 

“You know, you’re just amazing.” Alex said smiling at Kara through the rear-view mirror.

 

“Oh, I’m good.” Kara shrugged making Alex roll her eyes again but laugh still.

 

**…**

 

“Hey Mags.” Kara greeted Maggie as she opened the door.

 

“Hi Little - ” Maggie paused and smiled.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not sure now if you’re a Danvers or a Luthor.” Maggie teased making Kara laugh.

 

“Well, I am both now. Winn calls me Luthor, James calls me Danvers, you choose.” Kara giggled as she led Maggie inside the penthouse.

 

“Babe.” Alex instantly called out upon seeing her girlfriend, Alex stood up from the couch beside Lena. They decided to just stay in for tonight and plan for the story Alex will tell the press and also to prepare Maggie to her eventual employment in the National City Police Department.

 

“Hey Maggie!” James and Winn greeted from the table as well, Lucy smiled and nodded as a greeting as she came out of the kitchen carrying refills for the mozzarella sticks.

 

“Hey you guys. This looks like just another game night only now we’re somewhere with more windows but nothing less expensive.” Maggie joked making Kara roll her eyes at her directly, they all just laughed, Maggie is right.

 

“It’s nice seeing you outside of the headquarters Maggie.” Lena smirked, Maggie laughed her eyes disappearing.

 

“It is nice to feel the sun on my skin, really. The headquarters’ sun room is nice either way.”

 

“Right, so now we’re all here, let’s sort everything out, James will write an exclusive about your disappearance Alex.” Kara said sitting down beside Lena completing the circle of their group.

 

“I can make up a story of some off the grid exploring of an exotic country, but I can’t find an excuse for Alex not being in your wedding, Kar.” James instantly said.

 

“And if the article wouldn’t answer that specific question, it wouldn’t die. It might even fuel fire to the controversy.” Lena added, Kara nodded in understanding before looking at Alex.

 

“Anything that involves Alex declining the arranged marriage with either the Sinclairs or the Luthors or Kara stepping up to save faces wouldn’t be a good PR.” Lucy confirmed, pushing them further in the pit of despair. They can’t seem to find an angle of the story where none of Kara and Alex is demeaned.

 

“I can take it -” Kara started her friends looking at her, Alex frowned at her.

 

“I can take the controversy, I mean, I’ve always been the bad seed. I can be that for them -”

 

“Kara you have stop right there. That’s not going to happen.” Alex dignified, she would never allow Kara take in something like that. She would never allow Kara do something to tarnish her own name especially when she doesn’t deserve.

 

“I’ll take it. I rebelled when I found out about the arranged marriage -”

 

“You can’t, Alex. That would only put Kara in danger with Jeremiah again. Remember when he was so mad at her for suspecting that she’s keeping you?” Winn reminded.

 

“No one is taking the controversy, that’s a non-negotiable.” Lena said making Kara look at her catching each other’s eyes, Kara nodded understanding Lena; The Luthor smiled, if there’s just one more thing she could add to the list of things she loves about this group of people she’s with apart from just about everything about them, is this, in a discussion about keeping each other safe they talk like how a family should; every opinion matters and everyone is encouraged to talk. No one will take what you said against you after because they understand first before they argue, they accept apologies and give forgiveness a little too quickly most of the time but that’s what Lena loves about them the most. They see goodness in each other and believe in each other first before anyone else. Even James who has admitted that he wasn’t much of a Luthor fan before, at the second month of their friendship Lena heard him out and reasoned out with him until they see each other eye to eye and it’s never been better since then.

 

“Lena’s right. Why don’t we follow James’ lead? But when Alex came back from the exotic country getaway, she didn’t know she caught some virus, unknown yet but pretty contagious so you were quarantined until a cure is found?” Kara offered, she’s not sure whether she makes sense but that’s the only idea she has left.

 

“Yeah why not, right? I can create a virus -”

 

“Wait you can?” Kara and Maggie and Winn innocently asked all at the same time, making Lena laugh putting a hand on Kara’s that’s resting on Kara’s lap, Kara paused at the sudden warmth and blushed.

 

“Yeah I can, we have to be credible they’ll have to see the research and cure we discovered.”

 

“And it wasn’t revealed to the public because?” Kara asked.

 

“Is this how you always plan your PR stunts? It’s tedious.” Maggie cringed.

 

“Oh you just don’t know, Mags.” Lena snorted, making Kara give her hand a slight squeeze as both an apology and a we are okay either way. Lena smiled because after the squeeze Kara absentmindedly started toying on her fingers, the action although innocent creates a ramble inside Lena’s stomach that gurgles up the bottom of her throat, it felt all too real that she thought opening her mouth to speak again will release the butterflies inside her body.

 

“It wasn’t revealed to not create a panic? You know it’s contagious after all. Let’s just make it clear that it was too serious as in deadly serious.” Winn suggested.

 

“Okay, I think I can work with that. You think you can drop by CatCo anytime soon Alex? You know so Cat Grant wouldn’t think I’m making things up.” James said.

 

“Of course, anything James. I can drop by tomorrow?” Alex offered.

 

“I’m driving you.” Kara said and Alex nodded right away.

 

“Hey I can drive you babe.” Maggie protested.

 

“You can’t drive Alex tomorrow Detective Sawyer, you’ll be coming with me to the NCPD.” Lucy butts in, Maggie’s eyes widen.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I talked with Lois earlier for any opening for a detective in their team, and that I know one who’s available, and she said I’m right on time because the detective under J’onn’s team who handled the Alex case just resigned.” Lucy detailed.

 

“Are you for real?” Maggie asked still in disbelief.

 

“You’ll just have to impress her sister, babe.” Alex chuckled.

 

“Wow, thank you Lucy really.” Maggie nodded.

 

“That’s what family do, we look out for our own.” Lucy smiled, making James look at her in pride.

 

“My woman!” James raised his hand making the people around them laugh.

 

After the planning the food and conversation about the news in National City while the wedding was happening and what happened to the wedding continued, Alex and Maggie are too interested about the dance that Winn decided to show them his phone footage of the whole thing, making both Kara and Lena blush in embarrassment together.

 

“We weren’t prepared for any of it!” Lucy almost squealed, at the part where Kara groped Lena.

 

“Ooh, that’s below the belt touching little Danvers.” Maggie teased with an eyebrow raised.

 

“I had consent.” Kara protested, her ears are red and Lena wanted so much to laugh but she doesn’t want to embarrass her best friend more.

 

“Yes, she did have consent. Though I didn’t know at first what I was consenting to.” Lena added to the pool of teasing, Kara looked at her like she betrayed her and her puppy pout is just too adorable for Lena’s heart.

 

“Do you want to press charges?” Lucy joked.

 

“You guys are the worst!” Kara exasperated crossing her arms against her chest while her friends just laugh her off. Lena was about pacify the puppy pouting when Kara’s phone rang, everyone around the coffee table stopped in their banter but they didn’t stop watching.

 

“Who’s this?” Kara frowned upon seeing the unknown in the caller ID.

 

“Hello? Imra? Hey!” Kara greeted, “Excuse me guys, I have to take this.” Kara said before getting off the couch, letting go of Lena’s hand she was still apparently holding.

 

“Wait, did I hear the name correctly?” Alex instantly asked as Kara went inside the office and closed the door behind her.

 

“We encountered the variable X at the airport this morning.” Winn instantly answered.

 

“Oh.” Alex huffed her eyes signaling Winn towards the direction of Lena who went dead silent on the couch. Winn caught Alex’s eyes and nodded a bit.

 

“Wait who’s Irma?” Maggie asked making Lucy snort into laughter.

 

“Imra, Maggie, she’s Imra. Kara’s college sweetheart.” Lucy shrugged.

 

“Oh.” Maggie huffed as well exactly like Alex.

 

“Excuse me, I’ll just use the washroom.” Lena smiled as she stood up from her spot. The rest of the gang watched her take the farthest washroom, which is inside her room to be exact.

 

“Someone’s jealous.” Maggie scoffed.

 

“You think so too?” Lucy asked.

 

“I think she is.” Winn nodded.

 

“Are they you know?” Alex asked, “What about Lena’s girlfriend?”

 

“They got even closer after the kiss, Kara was a mess learning about Lena’s attack. She wouldn’t leave her and all.” James said, “She even looked like she was about to bite that Samantha Arias’ head off that one time.”

 

“We’re not sure about that Sam yet, but Lena sure likes our girl. She just doesn’t want to admit it to anyone maybe even to herself.” Lucy nodded, one hundred percent sure of her intuition.

 

“Someone’s oblivious though.” Maggie shrugged, just in time the door of the study room’s door opened.

 

“Yeah.” James and Winn nodded at the same time.

 

“Where’s Lee?” Kara asked as she takes her seat again.

 

“Oh Sam called.” Lucy winked, Kara hummed and nodded with a smile but Alex noticed the way her shoulder slouched, the way she always does even when she was younger.

 

**…**

 

“Good morning.” Kara greeted Lena who’s already dressed for work at nine in the morning. Kara’s still in her pajamas but she’d already prepared their breakfast.

 

“Good morning. Thanks for the breakfast _wifey_.” Lena smirked eyeing the carefully plated bowl of avocado-quinoa salad on her side of the table, while Kara’s bacon tower is right in front of her.

 

“You’re welcome.” Kara laughed at the term Lena used for her. “By the way, is Sam okay?” Kara asked taking her seat while she scan the mails that came in that morning.

 

“Yeah, why’d you ask?” Lena wondered.

 

“Oh I don’t mean to intrude, it’s just that Lucy said Sam called last night and you weren’t able to come back to the group for the rest of it.” Kara explained, Lena didn’t know why Lucy lied about her exit last night but it was a good save and Lena doesn’t know why just yet.

 

“No it’s fine, she’s fine as well. Just so occupied by work right away when she got back to Metropolis, especially now that Jack and her are reporting directly to Jeremiah.” Lena said eyeing Kara’s thoughtful look on her face as she read something.

 

“I’m sorry what? What does Jeremiah have to - oh no -” Kara stalled.

 

“Jeremiah bought Spheerical a few moths ago.” Lena supplied, pretty surprised that Kara knew nothing about the purchase and imminent extortion courtesy of her adoptive father. Lena even felt relieved for that matter.

 

“But why? I don’t see any practical reasons behind buying a company that’s in a different city.” Kara frowned.

 

“I’m starting to think Jeremiah Danvers has the right to have little to no reason for his actions, he does as he pleases.” Lena honestly said, she’s not scared of flipping Kara off anymore by her sharp tongue and Kara sure has learned to like that about Lena, she’d rather be told of the truth than live in the safety of the lie.

 

“Maybe, maybe not. I’ll talk to him and see what we can find.” Kara assured.

 

“Thanks, Kara.”

 

“No worries. Also, are you still thinking of giving away the Bora Bora honeymoon to a charity?” Kara asked changing the subject and looking up at Lena who didn’t break her stare.

 

“Yeah, I’m really not into sun and seawater but if you happened to change your mind -”

 

“No, I mean I was just wondering, how do you feel about seals, otters, and penguins.” Kara asked with this playful smile on her lips.

 

“I’m interested.” Lena frowned but a smile is forming on her lips, mirroring Kara’s.

 

“Yeah? Well, National City Aquarium just sent us a call for donation for their new pairs of seals, otters, and penguins that’ll arrive by Thursday for the unveiling of their new attraction, we’re invited to the event as well. What do you say we give these darlings a good start?” Kara proposed and the way she did, made it hard for Lena to decline the offer.

 

“Only if you get a seal to kiss you on the cheek on the unveiling.” Lena teased.

 

“Really?” Kara giggled, Lena nodded with her Luthor smile daring her sweet little Danvers.

 

“Fine. I’ll try my best to get a kiss from a seal. You gotta make sure he doesn’t bite me.” Kara said genuinely terrified making Lena laugh.

 

“They don’t bite.”

 

“You’re not sure.” Kara shook her head just the same. “Where are you going today? You want me to drive you?” Kara asked finishing her bacon before she open a brown envelope.

 

“I’m just going to spend sometime at the new R&D and have lunch with Lex. Aren’t you driving Alex to her interview?”

 

“Oh I am, I can drive you both, no biggie.” Kara shrugged.

 

“You’re just proving me everyday that you’re a Supergirl you know.” Lena chuckled at Kara’s kindness. She’s used to Lionel, Lex and Sam’s version of kindness, but she also had a fair share of cruel growing up and Lena has already stopped believing that aside from her father and brother and best friend, there would be someone who’s going to just be genuinely kind to her without agenda or asking for anything in return. That is until, Kara Danvers. Lena’s getting more and more intrigued about how far Kara would go on believing in her and trusting her in the midst of danger around them. Lena wants to be sure that there’s not even a minute of doubt in Kara’s mind and heart about her and her intentions; she wants to be sure because she’s ready to give Kara the world if she asks for it.

 

“I’m no Supergirl.” Kara shook her head with a smile that faltered and completely dropped while her eyes are fixed to the paper she’s holding.

 

“Kar? What’s that?” Lena wondered.

 

“I can’t actually read it, it’s in Latin. But the English part says, ‘consider yourself warned’.” Kara frowned showing Lena the piece of paper. Lena scoured her memory for her Latin lessons back in boarding school as she tries to read the passage printed on the paper.

 

**_Ille suae vultum, nunquam in vita sua. Qui ad communionem fraternam oblatum est, et vivet in aeternum. Generationibus generationes, vita vitae. Et praevalebit._ **

 

“Lee?”

 

“I’m trying to read it but some of the words are no longer used in modern times.” Lena frowned.

 

“We can ask Winn to translate it.”

 

“Wait, I think I know.” Lena said, Kara walked over to her side of the table and peeked over her shoulder. “I think it can be roughly translated into, _One of his face, never in his life. He offered to fraternal communion, and live forever. Generations, life to life. He shall conquer._ ” Lena read before looking up to Kara who’s beside her.

 

“Have you read anything with that passage before?” Kara asked.

 

“Not that I remember but, I can search for this while you handle Alex.” Lena offered, Kara instantly nodded.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me, I’ll also call Eve about the honeymoon so we can donate the money to the aquarium tonight. I’ll just take a shower and prepare, I’ll be back in a jiffy.” Kara added before exiting towards her bedroom again, leaving Lena to ponder on the message they received. _Why are they considered warned? From what exactly?_

 

“Call me when you’re done with everything, okay? I’ll pick you up.” Kara slightly bossed they stopped by the drop-off area in front of the the LuthorCorp tower. Now Lena, isn’t someone who wants to be bossed around that easily but after everything they’ve been through, Lena knows she can handle anything better with Kara involved in it.

 

“I will, be safe.” Lena said holding Kara’s gaze. Lena felt like Kara was about to say something but her eyes showed conflict instead.

 

“Come here.” Kara said as she pulled Lena into a hug, Lena was stunned but it didn’t stop her from returning the affection.

 

“Just order for delivery if you can, I’m not comfortable with you alone outside.” Kara said as they pull away, Kara’s eyes are a shade darker than her normal blues and Lena knows the message from this morning is settling in on her overthinking, she’s working herself up.

 

“I’ll tell Lex, don’t worry I’m not alone.” Lena assured her before pressing her lips on softness of Kara’s cheek. “I’ll be fine. You make sure you’ll be too.” Lena as she opened her door.

 

“I will.” Kara smiled and nodded, she waited for Lena to get inside the tower before she drive off.

 

**…**

 

“Lee! Right on time. I’m starving, let’s go.” Lex greeted pulling Lena into a quick hug, before leading her out of the tower again.

 

“We can’t Lex. We can’t go out today.” Lena said stopping in her tracks, stopping Lex as well.

 

“Why Lee? What happened? Is this about the attack in Paris?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe it was related to that. Here read this.” Lena said handing Lex sa paper from earlier.

 

“Archaic Latin?” Lex frowned, he looked around them scanning the vicinity before he pulled Lena by her arm towards the elevator.

 

“Who sent this?”

 

“We don’t know, it’s one of the mails delivered to us this morning. There’s no sender address or anything.”

 

“You know Latin right?”

 

“Yeah a bit, but the translation I came up with doesn’t actually make sense. It’s says something about a face, a life, a fraternal communion, generations, and life.” Lena explained.

 

“Close, it directly translates to some kind of founding principle. It says, He of his own face, never of his life. He who is offered to the brotherhood, will live forever. Generations to generations; life to life. He shall prevail.” Lex said.

 

“It sounds like some prophecy. But then why does it say, consider yourself warned?”

 

“Ask Jess to order us lunch, we’ll find out where this came from. It’s not just some petty way of threatening you and Kara, there’s something more about this. We have to find out.” Lex said his chiseled jaw clenched as he flipped his laptop open. Lena nodded before buzzing Jess in.

 

**…**

 

“Thank you for doing an interview with us, Alex.” James said as they walk out of the studio after Alex’s one on one interview for the article of her come back.

 

“Thank you for your help James. This will give me peace of mind of how people perceive Kara as person.” Alex smiled.

 

“Always, of course.” James nodded, “Why does she looks like she’s waiting for her wife to deliver their baby?” James asked looking out to Kara’s who’s in the waiting are, pacing back and forth both arms on her waist.

 

“I - I’m not sure why, but she’s been a bit off since she fetched me this morning. When I asked her  if she and Lena had another argument she quickly denied it and laughed me off but she’s keeping something I’m sure.”

 

“I think you should go and talk to her, Kara has been actively worrying about everybody in the last five months, you know.” James worried.

 

“I will don’t worry. We should get going, I’ll take her out for lunch.” Alex said putting a hand on James’ shoulder.

 

“Drive safe. I’ll start writing the article.” James nodded.

 

“Hey mum, stop worrying I’m home.” Alex teased as soon as she’s of hearing distance from Kara who instantly stopped pacing.

 

“All done? Sorry I didn’t notice, is James -”

 

“He said he’s going to start writing the article. Come on, let’s have lunch.” Alex nodded her voice was serious and Kara easily catch that so she obediently followed Alex out of the CatCo building to her car.

 

“What’s going on Kara?” Alex asked looking Kara in the eyes from across the table, they’re at Noonan’s and are already waiting for their food.

 

“Nothing, why do you ask?” Kara said with a hesitant frown.

 

“Kara, you’ve been mumbling things to yourself while you’re driving, you’re pretty tensed, you drive too fast, and you weren’t able to answer half of the questions I asked earlier. So, what’s going on?” Alex carefully worded out seeing the crinkle on her sister’s forehead. Kara heavily sighed covered her face with both of her hands before looking up to Alex again.

 

“I’m tired, Al. I mean, I’m tired in all aspect, I try to keep the facade fun and exciting even though I’m not sure myself if I could keep up with it anymore. It feels like I’m always two or three steps behind, I start making progress and the next thing I know I’m on the back seat again. I feel like I’m not doing enough -”

 

“Hey, Kara. You’re discrediting yourself too much. All the things you’ve done over the past five months, no one could’ve done that and survived; hell, not even me. You did great Kara, and you still are doing great -”

 

“Then why does it feel like, everything I did were for short-term? It feels like we’re still living day by day, that we might implode any time.”

 

“Where is this coming from?”

 

“We thought maybe the merger would stop the people trying to hurt us from actually hurting us, because it would make us look more powerful, like no one will ever mess with us again. The merger is done Alex but the attacks never stopped.” Kara said, showing Alex the picture of the letter they received.

 

“What’s this? Who sent this?”

 

“I don’t know. It says it serves as a warning.”

 

“I’ll send it to Winn, we’ll work on it later. For now I want to focus about you Kara, I want to make sure you’re okay.” Alex said reaching out to Kara’s hand, Kara smiled but she didn’t answer.

 

“Could you, you know stop overthinking every single thing for an hour of sisters lunch?” Alex asked making Kara chuckel.

 

“Stop overthinking? You’re talking to the wrong woman, Alex. But I can overthink in the background, if that’s okay?” Kara teased.

 

“If that will make you feel more comfortable, why not?” Alex smiled, “So, Lena -”

 

“What - what about Lena?” Kara panics.

 

“Nothing, how is she?”

“She - she’s great, she’s having lunch with Lex right now. I’m going to pick her up later.”

 

“What do you exactly feel about her?” Alex seriously asked, making Kara do that heavy sigh again letting Alex into the truth.

 

“I like her of course, she’s my best friend. So yeah, I like her.”

 

“And how many percent of that lie you still believe to be true?” Alex blunted making Kara choke on her iced tea.

 

“Really, Alex?”

 

“Really, Kara? I’m not dumb. I can see those heart eyes of yours all the time. And if you’re actually going to tell me that that’s part of acting, then baby sister you should get a Grammy already.” Alex berated making Kara laugh.

 

“Let’s leave it at that. After all, action speaks louder than words Alex.” Kara says, "Besides, Grammy's for music. Oscar's for acting." Kara teases.

 

“Oh humor me, but she still have a girlfriend.” Alex said pushing Kara a little to far, Kara pursed her lips a bit.

 

“I know, that’s why we’re not having this conversation.” Kara said in a monotone and a sad smile, killing a part of Alex.

 

**…**

 

“Excuse me, Missus. What are you wearing?” Lena asked when she saw Kara come out of her bedroom wearing a pair of too formal looking dress shirt and trousers.

 

“My usual clothes?” Kara frowned, eyeing Lena’s gorgeous self clad in in a plain black fitted blouse and a printed flowy skirt ending just two inches below her knees; her hair is in still in a bun.

 

“You’re aiming to be kissed by a seal, darling. I don’t think that dress shirt is appropriate.” Lena reminded making Kara cuss for the first time in such a long time.

 

“I almost forgot. Fine, I’ll dress into something more casual, but you’ll have to do something for me first.” Kara said walking towards where Lena was, sitting by one of the stools.

 

“What is it?” Lena gasped when Kara was just an arm span away.

 

“Let your hair down.” Kara smirked daring her elusive little Luthor.

 

“Fine, consider it done.” Lena smirked back raising an eyebrow as she reached for her bun, tugging on the tie, instantly letting her hair down and Kara might overestimated her confidence when Lena’s raven-colored hair framed her pale perfect face. Kara’s breath hitched as she took a moment to be mesmerized and break her stare at the same time.

 

“Thanks.” Kara smiled, “I - I’ll get changed.” Kara winked tryna keep it cool but she’s already sold.

 

“Are you excited to see the penguins?” Kara asked as they got inside her ocellus teal colored top down convertible Aston Martin. She’s changed into a black boat neck ribbed blouse tucked into a dark grey trousers, closely similar to Lena’s colors. People will see them today as two dressed and hair down women with only their aviators on and they like it.

 

“I am, weirdly. We’re seeing actual penguins!” Lena exclaimed making Kara laugh.

 

“Okay, calm down six year old Lena.” Kara teased, Lena laughed along.

 

“I should’ve worn my gold penguin pin.” Lena teased back making Kara blush.

 

“Do you think - ” Kara stalled, she was about to think out loud and she barely stopped herself.

 

“Do I think? What?” Lena asked as she puts her aviators on, her hair swept to one side, showing off majority of her back because of that low back of her top. Kara’s eyes can’t stop roaming by themselves.

 

“Nothing, it’s - it’s crazy.” Kara shook her head as they pulled out of the parking lot.

 

“What is it? Come on, tell me.” Lena pushed the eagerness to know evident in her voice.

 

“Well, I instantly remembered what you look like when you were a kid. Do think you your baby girl would look like her?” Kara asked surprising Lena yet again. They’re best friends who are married to each other and are talking about Lena’s baby, wouldn’t that baby be Kara’s too? Would that mean they’re going to have a baby together? Lena is suddenly overwhelmed.

 

“See I told you, it’s crazy. You don’t have to answer that.” Kara smiled throwing Lena a look but she has her sunglasses on so, Lena didn’t see the conflict in Kara’s eyes.

 

“No it’s not crazy, I think this hypothetical baby of mine would be cute no matter what because she’s from me.” Lena dignified making Kara snort.

 

“Hey, that’s mean why are you laughing at my baby.” Lena added to the former teasing that instantly eases the the air around them.

 

“I think you’re right. She’s going to be beautiful.” Kara nodded, she wouldn’t know how Lena felt about her saying that.

 

The simple unveiling of the North Pole attraction of the National City Aquarium became quite a PR stunt for Kara and Lena when they arrived at the NCA with the reporters waiting for them right outside of the aquarium’s entrance. The event inside is only opened for guests invited by the administration that is to be followed by a whole day free pass for the public right after the unveiling. The only good thing about being swarmed for pictures is that, there was no questions asked. The article about Alex’s absence and come back was released yesterday and even though surprising no one asked a follow up question from the couple.

 

All the while they were assisted by the NCA security unit towards the where the event will happen, Kara never removed her arm around Lena’s waist, despite the amount of skin she’s seeing from Lena and how it affects her better judgement, Kara remained chivalrous and calm. She’s going to make sure she does right by her six year old self and six year old self crush.

 

“Are you okay? It’s quite warm, do you want anything to drink?” Kara asked in a low voice when they’re already sitting on their reserved seats. The other guests were obviously surprised by the added presence in the audience but they kept their comments to themselves.

 

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” Lena smiled, Kara nodded as she put her arm behind Lena’s back again resting on the back rest of her chair.

 

“You’re too protective, Missus.” Lena playfully said making Kara conscious about how close they actually are, there’s about a three inch free space on Kara’s chair and none on Lena’s.

 

“Oh, sorry. My bad.” Kara chuckled before adjusting herself but Lena stopped her. The raven-haired woman caught Kara’s hand behind her, she placed both their hands on her right shoulder filling the spaces of Kara’s fingers with her own. Kara wasn’t able to do anything else after that, she’s kind of locked up and she actually likes it.

 

“Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. On behalf the NCA administration we would like to thank all of you for joining us here today for the grand unveiling of our North Pole attraction where we’re also introducing the six new addition to our NCA family. But before all that, please let me take this opportunity to welcome the newest honorary members of our board of trustees, Mrs. and Mrs. Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor. Our generous couple also made an advance donation $750 thousand for this year’s charity ball. Let’s give them a warm welcome.” Mr. Lodge the administration chairman intro.

 

“I didn’t know it is appropriate to announce the amount of donation given to charity.” Kara whispered to Lena, clearly pissed.

 

“Don’t worry, dear. It’s fine. Let it pass.” Lena said, putting a hand on Kara’s knee. Kara and Lena stayed quiet for the duration of the program until the time to introduce the 6 new members of the NCA family came.

 

“May we request the following members of the board of trustees to join us on stage for the introduction, Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair, Mr. Maxwell Lord and Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers-Luthor.”

 

“Well, come on honey, we gotta make the kids proud.” Kara joke making Lena laugh a little suddenly almost making her lose balance; good thing Kara was swift to hold her by the waist as they single lined out of the bleachers.

 

“What’s our kids names again?” Lena frowned.

 

“Oh you don’t know? You are such a bad mom.” Kara nodded and there they are, entering their own little bubble.

 

“Mrs. Danvers, you’ll be assisting Ollie and Feli here.” Mrs. Lodge explained, pointing Kara and Lena towards two pinniped seals.

 

“There you go.” Lena said reminding Kara of their deal.

 

“Here’s your waterproof jacket Mrs. Danvers.” Mrs. Lodge said handing Kara a dark green long sleeved puffy jacket.

 

“He doesn’t bite right?” Kara innocently asked, Mrs. Lodge who just smiled and shook her head.

 

“You’re safe with Ollie and Feli, Mrs. Danvers.” Mrs. Lodge added before assisting Maxwell Lord next.

 

“Come on, Kar pose.” Lena said as she readied her phone.

 

“You’re taking a picture?”

 

“Of course, pics or it didn’t happen right?”

 

“Oh my God, she’s learned the slang.” Kara rolled her eyes before walking towards the seals trainer.

 

“Hi Mavic, my wife over their wants Ollie here to kiss me on the cheek, can we do that?” Kara politely asked the trainer taking note of his name. Mavic eagerly nodded and smiled.

 

“Of course, Mrs. Danvers. You have to sit here first.” Mavic explained, motioning Kara to sit by the seals’ mini stage.

 

“Go, Kar.” Lena beamed her phone’s camera already open.

 

Mavic expertly instructed Ollie up the platform beside Kara, and the Danvers is now making funny adorable faces as she anticipates the contact with her furry and wet friend. Lena stood right in front of Kara and Ollie, camera on video. Kara’s already grinning so widely her eyes are disappearing when Mavic made the kissing sound, it took little Ollie a bit before he got what the sound was and inched closer towards Kara’s head and pressed her nose against the side of Kara’s ear. Kara felt ticklish and almost squirmed away from the contact but she heard Lena counting up to ten so she held her place.

 

“You did it, babe!” Lena exclaimed, “Just one more, a picture with Ollie before we go.” Lena pleaded and Kara looked at Mavic again.

 

Mavic then lightly tapped Kara’s left shoulder showing Ollie what to do and even before Kara could react, Ollie padded behind Kara and put on of his flipper on Kara’s left shoulder. Kara was both amazed and ticklish again. After the snap, Kara shook one of Ollie’s flipper when he offered before they started to walk back to the bleachers.

 

“I didn’t know you’re a stage mom.” Kara laughed putting her hand on the small of Lena’s back again guiding her back to the bleachers.

 

“You and Ollie were too adorable.” Lena said her cheeks are pink.

 

“Mrs. Danvers! A picture for the newsletter?” A cameraman asked.

 

“Sure.” Kara nodded as she pulled Lena close in their seat, Lena leaned even closer pressing her cheek against Kara’s and wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist.

 

 **…** ****

**#KarLena: The National City’s Newest Power Couple**

_Instagram: @LenaLuthor: She still couldn't believe it!_

**After the dream wedding in Paris last week, instead of flying to the beautiful island of Bora Bora for their honeymoon, newlyweds Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor opted to fly back to National City on Monday forfeiting their reservation at the St. Regis Resort one of the most expensive hotels in the island. Three days after their arrival, the married couple made their first public appearance together at the grand unveiling of the National City Aquarium’s newest attraction. The Danvers-Luthor were announced as the newest honorary members of the the organization’s board of trustees. Our sources say, that the huge donation made by the couple was for the supposed honeymoon they didn’t take. Lena Danvers-Luthor confirmed the said change of plans in an emailed statement to Cat Grant;** **_[Kara and I are both thankful to have had the chance to celebrate our wedding the way we’ve always wanted it to be and the honeymoon to the beautiful island in French Polynesia (a gift from Kara’s parents) for us is just too much as of the moment, especially now we’re both about to take on bigger responsibilities in the coming days. Giving back has always been one of the many things Kara and I have always agree on so the decision is absolutely mutual.]_ ** **Planned or not, the generous act was definitely felt not only by the new additions to the NCA’s collection but also the organization as a whole. Attendees of the private event confirmed the newlyweds could barely keep their hands off each other the whole time and even took the sweetest picture for the NCA’s newsletter.**

 

“Out doing the last each and every time, both of you.” Maggie commented as she turned the television off. They’re in Kara’s penthouse waiting for Lena and Alex to be ready for the night out with the super friends at one of Kara’s rave bars. Alex and Maggie has been in the hiding for quite awhile and they absolutely need to be re-acquainted to the public according to Winn, hence, the rave party.

 

“Could you believe how angry Jeremiah was upon hearing about the news? He was fuming mad because the expensive gift he gave us went to the adorable penguins and seals and otters.” Kara laughed as she puts on her heels.

 

“Not to sound pro-daddy but he has a point. 750 thousand isn’t a small amount of money.”

 

“It is actually, compared to what we’ve done for both Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp.” Kara countered.

 

“Now you have a point as well.” Maggie agreed and they laughed, just in time Lena’s bedroom door opened. Alex and Lena confidently strutted out of the bedroom, clad in  deep blue and bright red skin tight dresses.

 

“They have the points now.” Maggie muttered as both her and Kara straightened up.

 

“Why do you have to make us feel unworthy of you two?” Maggie chuckled as she pulls Alex towards her, Kara’s sister giggled a little too flirty for Kara’s ears so she decided to block the two behind her and focus on Lena.

 

“Ravishing.” Kara smiled playfully eyeing Lena’s poised self her lips as red as her lips and in the best way possible.

 

“Why, thank you. You’re not bad yourself.” Lena smirked giving Kara’s magenta-colored sleeveless satin top with a deep v neckline half tucked in her leather skirt a one full sweep.

 

“Shall we?” Kara asked, offering her arm to Lena.

 

“We shall.” Lena nodded linking her arm with Kara’s.

 

The group decided to meet at the Hive nearest to Alex and Maggie’s soon-to-be penthouse once Winn has finished replacing all the security features and once the lockdown feature is installed. When Kara, Lena, Alex, and Maggie arrived, Winn, Lucy and James were already waiting for them at their reserved table. The party’s already starting but it’s still tolerable enough for some chit-chats.

 

“Guys we have an announcement to make -” James said breaking the small conversations in their group, they all went silent.

 

“After a bit of a thought, Lucy and I decided to get married.” James continued before Lucy finally showed her left hand she’s been trying so hard to keep.

 

“Oh my God!” Kara beamed standing up to hug both her best friends. Winn did the same decided his physique could grasp three people at the same time, making the rest of them laugh.

 

“Congratulations guys.” Lena as she motioned to give Lucy a hug when super friends finally decided to pull away.

 

“Thank you Lena, I’m already expecting you to be one of my bridesmaid.” Lucy cheekily smiled and Lena can’t help but feel all this happiness for her friend.

 

“Of course, it would be an honor.” Lena nodded before Lucy pulled her into another hug.

 

“Alright! We now have two things we’re celebrating tonight! And as far as reacquainting you two to the public goes, you two needs to join the party up there.” Winn challenged.

 

“Woah! Get us drunk and we might.” Maggie protested.

 

“Kara!” Winn hollered with unnecessary gusto, but Kara played along. Lena has seen this more than a couple of times before, where Winn acts as the party master and Kara’s the humble genie granting everyone’s wish. The tradition when they’re celebrating since college started when Lucy passed her pre-law course third year with no grade lower than well - perfect and Kara with all her might asked Lucy what she wants for a reward. She has one wish and and she wished for a trip to Vegas for the four of them, and you know the rest. James and Lucy almost had a Vegas wedding in their junior year and it nothing less than hilarious.

 

“On it, boss!” Kara said rushing out of their booth to go to the bar.

 

“How’s the life as a married couple?” Maggie asked Lena whose eyes were still on Kara’s direction even when Kara has already disappeared in the crowd.

 

“Same as before we got married. Only better, there’s no more pressure to go out and the PR team is a bit forgiving so yeah, it’s better.” Lena answered looking down on her first glass of wine.

 

“You know what, when I look at you two now even before the wedding and you were still dancing to the tune of impressing the audience? You two have the healthiest relationship you know? At first yes you two are insufferable for each other and faking it but, tell  me Lena the last four months weren’t all acting right?” Maggie thoughtfully asked making Lena look at her.

 

“No, thinking about it now, no. Everything else after she told me the truth came out naturally.” Lena confessed making Maggie smile.

 

“Okay, that’s all I wanted to know.” Maggie grinned.

 

“Why?” Lena frowned but she smiled just the same.

 

“I needed to know that my OTP is real and is going to be endgame soon enough.” Maggie winked, Lena blushed just in time Kara came back with Simone and the roulette aka the circle of death, where all of the most alcoholic cocktails are infused in concentrated shots and the group will take turns in turning the wheel and will drink wherever the arrow stops.

 

The taking of turns started, each turn the wilder the people at the table became. Winn had the luck of getting all the three beers or the safe choices, while Kara had the more whiskey, James and Lucy and Lena had their fare shares of vodka mixed with different other fruit flavors and Alex and Maggie split the remaining shots of rum, scotch, brandy and tequila. After the first roulette majority of the people are in the dance floor now. Kara and Lena are the only ones left, Lena couldn’t be coaxed to dance and Kara wouldn’t leave Lena behind so it’s a perfect combo.

 

“You found out anything about the message?” Kara suddenly asked looking over to Lena who’s slightly bobbing her head to the rhythm of Feel it Still by Portugal. The Man.

 

“There’s no reference related to it on the web, Lex and I accessed the National City library, as well as Metropolis. But there’s none. Maybe if we can have Winn create an algorithm that’ll narrow our searches it would be easier.” Lena explained still looking at the dance floor.

 

“Hmm, you’re right. I’ll ask Winn to create one tomorrow. You okay? If you want to go home, we can ditch them now.” Kara teased making Lena laugh as she turned her towards Kara.

 

Lena Luthor, is the most beautiful woman in National City. It’s a sweeping declaration but Kara Danvers doesn’t care for other people’s feelings because right here, right now. Lena with her hazy green eyes reflecting the neon colors of the Hive, like the aurora borealis of Iceland, and her lips perfectly lined and plump makes it harder for Kara to breathe, the thought of having those lips against hers again, burns on the back of her mind along with the last thread of her self control and conscience she has. Kara tries reminding herself that Lena is in a vulnerable position, Sam’s away and they’re drunk and, and - Lena just looks so alluring, her whole being exudes of elegance and intelligence and kindness and compassion and Kara has never touched perfection before. The mere thought that Lena the very definition of the word itself is inches away makes the burning of Kara’s thread crawl faster.

 

“Kar? Anything wrong?” Lena worried, making Kara blink back to reality, which unfortunately is the same as her fantasies as of the moment.

 

“Y - yeah. I was just - thinking.” Kara said forcing a smile.

 

“You’re always thinking. What are you thinking about now?” Lena teased, tilting her head a bit the skin of her neck casting back the light that hits it. Kara wondered what would Lena’s skin feel against her lips, her scent on her nostrils, her hair tangled on Kara’s fingers.

 

“A - a lot of things, really but nothing in particular.” Kara nervously chuckled.

 

“Slow down with the thinking tonight, we’re celebrating.” Lena smiled putting a hand on top of Kara’s that’s on the table.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I’m just wired differently.”

 

“I understand. That’s one of the things I like about you.” Lena said looking at Kara again.

 

“Lena.” Kara slightly gasped. Everything is just too much for Kara’s senses right now, Lena’s too close but she doesn’t want to be far from her either. Kara raised her free hand about to cup Lena’s cheek when she stopped halfway. Lena exhaled slowly trying to gauge Kara’s soberness but her own is getting in the way of everything else. Kara braved and cupped Lena’s cheek and the warm skin instantly soothes Lena’s growing headache.

 

“Kar -” Lena whispered, not a protest but an actual push for Kara to just do it. Kara slightly smiled before she slowly leaned in brushing her lips against Lena’s tentatively, making Lena gasp and close her eyes and hold on to Kara’s hand that’s cupping her cheek.

 

“I - I’m sorry, Lena -” Kara said when Lena opened her eyes again, Kara’s already gone. Lena felt the pain of rejection surged through her, she was trying to understand what just happened and what caused Kara to runaway, and the only answer she could think of was - Sam.

 

Lena almost wanted to cry, alcohol sure is an effective depressant; it acts fast as well. Lena wanted to be alone. She’s closing in on herself and she can’t be around anyone, maybe not even Kara, especially not her. Lena gathered her things as she slipped out of the both, the motion make her wobble a bit but she easily regain balance. Lena started threading through the crowd finding the exit when bumped into someone and two familiar arms caught her.

 

“Lee, where are you going?” Kara asked, Lena was frowned to Kara’s audacity of asking where’s going after she rejected her.

 

“Home.” Lena shortly said before breaking away from Kara’s arms.

 

“I’m taking you you home, we need to talk. Please, Lena.” Kara pleaded not letting go of Lena’s arm.

 

“Fine.” Lena said before pursing her lips and shoving Kara’s hand away.

 

Lena stomped out of the bar towards the parking lot where their car was. Kara was silently following her, Lena rounded to the driver side and got inside the car. It’s her turn to drive since Kara has long established that she’s never driving drunk and it has became Lena’s job to be the assigned driver when they go out and drink like tonight. Kara stayed silent when she got inside the car, Lena paid her no attention. She kept her head straight towards the road as they rev out of the parking lot. Lena was watching Kara on her peripheral view but the blonde stayed pinned against the backrest of her seat. Lena’s itching for Kara to start talking but she doesn’t want to start the conversation, it’s not her fault they’re bailing out on their friends right now. It’s Kara’s and the sober Kara has long apologized by now - but then again sober Kara wouldn’t have done such a thing either.

 

“Fine, that’s it. What do you want to talk about?” Lena asked once they’re inside the penthouse. She removed her heels by the foyer before walking towards the living room throwing her clutch bag on the couch before facing Kara again.

 

“Us.” Kara said looking Lena in the eyes.

 

“Kara - ” Lena said turning around towards the kitchen, the alcohol in her system is wearing off and she feels like she has to be drinking to get through this conversation.

 

“I know this is hard for you, and I want to help make it easier.” Kara said following her towards the kitchen.

 

“And what do you think could make this easier for me, Kara? Almost kissing me and then leaving?” Lena blunted her back facing Kara as she opens a new bottle of _pinot noir._

 

“Maybe we can start by, finishing that kiss.” Kara husked making Lena abruptly turn but when she does Kara’s already in front of her.

 

“Kara, you can’t keep doing this. Is this a game for you?”

 

“Yes, but I can change it if you want to.” Kara smirked. Lena felt weak, her knees wobbled; that’s not her Kara who’s talking, Kara would never say such a thing. She don’t understand.

 

“Do you remember the name of the bully you saved me from when we’re in grade school?” Lena asked looking Kara in the eyes, Kara frowned, as if something inside her head glitched.

 

“Do you remember him Kara? Do you remember what you did to him for me? Do you know what your Gold Penguin Pin is all about? Kara, answer me. Answer me.” Lena tirades, whoever this blonde impostor is, she isn’t Kara.

 

“Are you messing with me? Huh, Lena? Is this your way of making me want to be rough on you?” Kara or whoever it is asked advancing towards Lena.

 

“Don’t come near me.” Lena warns as she backs around the kitchen island, hands searching for something she can use to defend herself.

 

“Or what Lena? What are you going to do? Punish me?” Kara mockingly smirked, irritating Lena so much.

 

“Worse, I might have to kill you.” Lena coldly said, “You’re not Kara. I don’t know what the hell you are, but you’re not Kara. And she’s not wearing a deep red top earlier. It was magenta.” Lena said making the blonde laugh and slowly clap.

 

“That was quick. I’m impressed. Now let’s make this quicker, Lena. How do you want to die?” Kara slyly smile as she pulled out a knife and a gun from her back waistband.

 

**…**

 

“Where are they? Has anyone seen Kara and Lena leave?” Alex asked when they get back to their booth and now one’s around.

 

“No, did they message anyone of us?” Winn asked quickly checking his phone, “Not me.” Winn said looking around and everyone of them shook their heads.

 

“Kara’s phone’s here.” Maggie said picking up the phone beside her on the couch.

 

“Something’s wrong.” James said.

 

“What if they’re you know, spur of the moment confession, and things like that. One thing led to another?” Lucy suggested.

 

“Maybe?” Alex considered but still unconvinced.

 

“Know what, let’s go home and call them in the morning.” James said as he puts on his coat.

 

“I’ll just use the washroom first.” Lucy said.

 

“Me too.” Alex nodded as she walked towards Lucy.

 

“We’ll wait for you two by the entrance.” James said as they part ways.

 

“It’s just really weird, none of them messaged any of us. They know how we’re still in danger.” Alex shook her head at the thought.

 

“Primal urges sometimes win, Alex.” Lucy shrugged.

 

“Out of order?” Lucy wondered as they got in the hallway to the toilets.

 

“It’s not out of order earlier right?” Alex asked, “Know what, let’s just go.” Alex said as she angrily banged the door with her hand.

 

“Someone there?” A voice called out, “Wait! Help! I need your help!” Alex and Lucy both stopped in their tracks hearing the familiar voice.

 

“Kara?!” Alex called out.

 

“Alex! Oh my God! Alex help me get out of here!”

 

“Tell the gang, call Lena. I’ll help Kara.” Alex commanded, Lucy nodded before running out to the bar again.

 

“Wait Kar. Are you alone? Where’s Lena?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know I left her at the booth - oh my God she’s not there? She’s not with you?!” Kara panicked.

 

“No. She’s not there anymore when we get back.” Alex said as she swung the door open.

 

“This is not good. This is not good. This is not good. We need to go find her.” Kara said sprinting out of the bar.

 

“Kara where’s Lena?” Winn asked

 

“Ha - have you seen my phone?” Kara breathlessly countered and James gave it to her.

 

“Why were you locked from the outside of the washroom? Who did that to you?” Alex asked.

 

“Come on. Come on. Come on. She’s at the penthouse.” Kara said snapping from the phone tracker she has on her phone that’s tapped to Lena’s.

 

“What’s with the panic? She’s home, there should be nothing to worry about, right?” Maggie asked.

 

“You won’t believe it but the person who locked me inside the washroom, was me. Or someone who looked like me.” Kara said her voice shaking.

 

“Oh my God.” Lucy gasped.

 

“So now I’m thinking, what if that fake me is the one with Lena right now?”

 

“Everybody get in the car, now!” Maggie exclaimed ushering all of them to James’ car.

 

“I’m driving.” Kara said and even though she’s going against her rule about driving under the influence, James gave her the keys.

 

“I’m so dumb. I left her again. Why do I always leave her behind.” Kara muttered to herself, while everyone stayed silent.

 

“Isn’t she answering to anything, Al?” Kara asked Alex who’s sitting beside in the passenger seat.

 

“No, Kara.”

 

“Fuck!” Kara cussed hitting the steering wheel with her palm. Kara started speeding up in James’ trailblazer and everybody wanted to tell her to slow down but they already know the answer to that.

 

**…**

 

“Come on, Lena. Just one. Still can’t choose between the two? Like between me and Sam?”

 

“You’re not Kara. You’re some piece of fractured monster.” Lena spewed as she backed herself against the fridge, clutching a corkscrew behind her.

 

“That’s what I like about you, even on insults you’re well versed.” Kara cockily smiled as she toyed with the knife and gun she’s holding.

 

“I just want you to have a control over something at least for the last time.” Kara said, “You know as a last gift, my dear wife.” Kara widely smiled, Lena felt shivers down her spine.

 

“Before I choose, I want to ask you a question.”

 

“I’m listening, babe.”

 

“Why are you doing this? Who asked you to do this?”

 

“I was made for you Lena Luthor. I was made to kill you. By who? You don’t want to know. Now it’s your turn to do me a favor, choose one. Sam or me?” Kara said tilting her head a bit to taunt Lena more than she already does.

 

“I choose -” Lena started as she readied herself for the throw, angling her hold on the corkscrew’s mini Swiss knife. “The real Kara.” Lena said as she sharply throws the knife towards the blonde’s direction piercing it on her sternum. Kara wobbled back dropping both the knife and gun she’s holding, Lena sprint towards the blonde to get her firearm but Kara was quick to recover charging Lena towards the living room throwing her to the couch. Lena struggled to get out of the woman’s grab but she’s stronger, until she got a hold of a ceramic figurine from the side table.

 

“Get of me!” Lena cried closing her eyes as she hit Kara on the head, the blonde dropped unconscious off the couch. Lena tried her best to get up and look for the gun, she found it by the drawers near the window and pointed it directly to the body on the ground. Lena’s finger is on the trigger, her hand is shaking, and her whole body aches. Lena was standing there, for God knows how long. She felt stuck and she’s sobbing hard.

 

“Lena.” Lena heard a familiar voice and her instinct was to point the gun at it.

 

“Woah, Lena. It’s me. It’s me sweetie please, put the gun down.” Kara pleaded from the front door, the rest of the gang behind her.

 

“Please, Lena? Drop the gun, I’m going to come closer, okay? Is that okay? I won’t hurt you.” Kara carefully asked as she slowly advances towards Lena. Lena isn’t looking at her anymore, she’s now only crying and the gun is aimed nowhere.

 

“Let me take that.” Kara whispered as she took the gun from Lena, at first Lena wouldn’t let go but the moment she felt Kara’s body against hers Lena was coax back to reality.

 

“I got you. I’m here Lena. I’m here.” Kara softly said close to Lena’s ear as she hugged her. Lena started sobbing again this time she was holding on to Kara like her life depends on it. Kara then signaled James for Snart and Mick to get the body and the rest of the clean up crew to come in.

 

“She’s still pretty shaken, Kara. I think we should have Knox check on her, to be sure. She might experience some emotional and psychological trauma, it might be triggered if she sees you or be with you alone right away.” Alex said as she come out of Lena’s bedroom.

 

“Yeah, I think that would be a better idea. Aside from that, I need an autopsy and a DNA test. That thing might have my blood in it, Alex. I want to know what’s inside her, all of it.”

 

“Okay, for now let’s get you, Lena, and that thing back to the headquarters.”

 

“Alright, I’ll help Lena -”

 

“I suggest you give her time, Kara. Maggie can help her. Let’s get you outside for some fresh air.” Alex said putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder, and even though unsure Kara quietly nodded and followed her sister out. Maggie nodded to her as she walked towards Lena’s bedroom.

 

“Knox, psychoanalysis.” Alex commanded, it was five in the morning and they’re still awake. Kara is with James and Winn talking to the other doctor who’s going to do the autopsy, while Lucy and Maggie are assisting Alex with Lena.

 

“Initializing.” Knox said, as he familiar whirring sound began to reverberate in the room.

 

“Analysis complete. Miss Luthor’s scan shows a forming psychological trauma on the right side of her brain. This will give her vivid visions and nightmares that’ll feature Miss Danvers attempting to kill her. Do you want me to clear out the trauma and memories of the assault, Doctor Danvers?” Knox asked.

 

“No, not yet Knox. Let’s wait for Lena’s decision.” Alex said and the whirring gradually stopped.

 

“Kara said we shouldn’t.” Lucy reminded right away.

 

“I know, Luce. But Lena has the right to decide for the procedure. I understand Kara’s stand about memory alteration but I think this is for the better.” Alex voiced out.

 

“Then we’ll have to wait for Mrs. Danvers-Luthor to wake up.” Maggie concluded, Alex and Lucy nodded at the same time.

 

**…**

 

It’s five in the morning and someone very impatient is waiting for results for more than twelve hours now. The room located in private property Northeast of the National City Hall is reeking of smoke, floating just above his head forming a shield made out of cancerous matter that’ll eventually get the better of him but not tonight. Tonight is for someone else; tonight is for Lena Luthor dying in the hands of her own wife and National City to witness such tragic love story.

 

“I’m so sorry sir. But the attempt to assassinate Lena Luthor using the KNG001 failed.” The man in a black suit and tie reported from near the door he came into.

 

“What did you say? I failed?”

 

“Lena Luthor was able to destruct KNG001, sir.”

 

“Impressive. The girl can protect herself, after all.”

 

“What’s the next plan sir?”

 

“Lay low. Prepare for Kara Danvers, that ones a tougher knot to turn.”


	10. An Ode to Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Angelina have been an only child the moment Lionel adopted her and took her to the mansion, she would’ve grown just like her step-mother; cold, aloof, condescending, rigid, and abusive. Angelina Kieran could’ve been Lillian Luthor’s mini me; intricately manipulated to only follow what her mother asks her to do. But instead, fate gave her a brother, one she never expected but she always wished for. Lena became the kind, understanding, compassionate, generous, and patient Luthor that she is mainly because in this universe, Alexander Joseph Luthor was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I didn't think I was ready to break it to you guys and to Lena as well. But here it is!
> 
> Hope you'd enjoy reading! Tell me your thoughts! :D
> 
> p.s. sorry for the mistakes, i didn't have the time to proofread before posting.

_The song started not when Lena Luthor was saved by Kara Danvers from Marcus Bigby. No it didn’t actually start when Lena was almost hurt by a bully, or saved by the daughter of their top business rival, or Kara getting herself hurt for Lena’s gold pin. It all started when the young Angelina Kieran, first met her older brother and protector Alexander Luthor. In an alternate universe, Alexander Luthor may have never been born on July 11, 1986; if Lillian was taken to the hospital even a minute too late when she started bleeding in the middle of her first trimester. If Lionel’s out of the country business trip hadn’t been cancelled that same day, he wouldn’t have walked into his wife unconscious in the bathtub almost bleeding out their first child. If Angelina have been an only child the moment Lionel adopted her and took her to the mansion, she would’ve grown just like her step-mother; cold, aloof, condescending, rigid, and abusive. Angelina Kieran could’ve been Lillian Luthor’s mini me; intricately manipulated to only follow what her mother asks her to do. But instead, fate gave her a brother, one she never expected but she always wished for. Lena became the kind, understanding, compassionate, generous, and patient Luthor that she is mainly because in this universe, Alexander Joseph Luthor was born._

 

_It’s Christmas time and all of the students of St. Columba are sent back to their families to celebrate the holidays. One of those students is Lena Luthor, it’s her first Christmas holiday since she was sent to the boarding school and she’s both excited and terrified to go home. Lena’s elated to see Lex and her father again, to spend time with them and hear about how their year went. But she’s also scared to death to be amidst Lillian again, ever since she arrived at the mansion Lillian has made it her life mission to verbally abuse the kid. The first time Lillian physically hurt Lena was back when she was ten years old, the same year Lena was sent to boarding school. Lena was coming home from one of her accelerated classes when she walked in on Lillian having a serious conversation with someone Lena doesn’t remember who. Lillian terrorized Lena into telling her what she heard but the kid honestly didn’t hear anything comprehensible at all but Lillian didn’t believe her._

 

_“Welcome home, Miss Lena.” Bridgette, Lena’s former nurse greeted her as soon as the car stopped right in front of the mansion. It was ten in the morning but for the first time in ten years it’s snowing in National City so the huge expanse of the property is covered in white._

 

_“Hi Bridgette. Merry Christmas.” Lena smiled to the young woman who gleefully smiled back._

 

_“Merry Christmas, Miss Lena. Young master Lex is waiting for you in his study room.”_

 

_“Thank you, Bridgette.” Lena nodded as she walked inside the mansion for the first time since she left. There’s a lack of any other Christmas decoration but the tree never changed, it’s towering, fully lighted, and overflowing with gifts; which majority would be given away to family members in all parts of the country. Lena didn’t come home during the other holidays, Lex not even Lionel was able to persuade her to come home during her birthday and Thanksgiving. Lena wasn’t prepared to see her mother yet, but the urge to see Lex and her father won her over this time._

 

_“I see you’re already home. I was told that you’d be here for Christmas. Why didn’t you come home when your father asked the first few times? Is that what you learn in boarding school? To be disrespectful of the person who’s paying for your every need? What an ungrateful little brat you are.” Lillian said when Lena was about to take the stairs up to Lex’s room._

 

_“Merry Christmas, mother.” Lena said her voice shaking, Lillian just looked at her with disgrace and lightly shook her head._

 

_“Lena, welcome home.” Lex called out from the top step of the stairs, “I see you already have a chat with her mother, I’m taking her away now.” Lex, now twenty years old and in his final year in college nodded towards his mother. Lex never expected his own mother would be inclined to such behavior towards Lena and it pains him to be condescending towards her but anyone who hurts a kid for Lex is less worthy of his respect, even if it happened to be his own mother. Although, Lex kept his protectiveness to the minimum, she’s still his mother after all._

 

_“How’s boarding school?” Lex smiled as soon as Lena reached him, Lex gave his mother one last look before he put an arm over Lena’s shoulders._

 

_“It is great Lex, I get to be part of the accelerated classes again so I’m now in first year high school.” The 11-year old beamed, making Lex smile wider._

 

_“You never fail to amaze me, you know? Good job, Lena. For that, I’ll give you, your Christmas gift in advance.”_

 

_“Really? What did you get me?” Lena eagerly asked as they got inside Lex’s study room._

 

_“How do you fancy learning how to fence?” Lex asked pointing towards the huge box on top of the coffee table._

 

_“For real? You’re going to train me?” Lena exclaimed, Lex is an 8 time fencing champion from both middle school to senior high and college; Lena has been begging for him to train her for years but Lillian has always been against it, she said it’s too manly for Lena. That Lena should stick to things girls like her should do, meaning piano lessons, painting, even etiquette classes; Lena’s at least thankful Lillian did not deem her fit to do ballet or she would’ve just died on the spot._

 

_“Of course. Father supports it, while mother has been persuaded.” Lex said nodding for Lena to open the box of training gear he got her._

 

_“Thank you, Lex. This is the best gift ever!” Lena beamed yet again as she half ran towards Lex hugging him. Lex gurgled in laughter as he put a hand on Lena’s head._

 

_“Wait till you see father’s gift for you.”_

 

_“Did he get me a foil?”_

 

_“That, and two other swords.” Lex winked enough for Lena to almost visibly vibrate in excitement._

 

**_…_ **

 

_“Where are we going, father?” Lena asked as she noticed the city fades in the side-mirror of her father’s sedan. It’s Lena’s 15th birthday, and since Lex is out of the country for a business trip. Lionel took it as his turn to keep Lena occupied. They’re driving to Lionel’s former military school where he’s now a member of the board of trustees._

 

_“Remember when I told you I served in the military for two years as required by your grandfather?” Lionel asked, making Lena nod. It was a Saturday and Lionel Luthor is looking like a casual dad in just a dress shirt and khaki pants; and this is one of Lena’s fondest memories of her father so far. You will never see Lionel in broad daylight without his suit jacket and tie but a day spent in one of his comfort zones always bring out his carefree side._

 

_“In the military, I learned about more than a dozen of firearms and a principle or two about self-defense.” Lionel explained._

 

_“Are you going to enlist me to military too?” Lena teased making Lionel laugh._

 

_“I’m considering that since, I heard that there are a lot of college boys following you around the MIT campus.” Lionel teased back making Lena shake her head._

 

_“You need not worry about those boys, father.”_

 

_“And what do I need to worry about? College girls?” Lionel asked throwing Lena a quick glance, seeing the flustered look on his daughter’s face._

 

_“Girls it is.” Lionel concluded with a chuckle making Lena snap her head up to her father._

 

_“A - are you not mad?”_

 

_“Why would I be?” Lionel frowned, Lena nervously chuckled._

 

_“Father you just outed me, you literally just outed me.” Lena stated the obvious, eyes wide and almost panicking._

 

_“Lena you’re still you, it’s only your preference that’s different. You’re still my 5-time chess champion, middle school first honors, high school valedictorian, soon to be mechanical engineering summa cum laude?” Lionel shrugged._

 

_“Are you sure, father? Are you sure you’re okay with a Luthor being gay?”_

 

_“Why do I feel like you want me to disapprove?” Lionel laughed._

 

_“It’s just, unnatural. I’m unnatural.”_

 

_“You’re right, you’re extraordinary.” Lionel said giving Lena a sincere smile and a firm hand on her shoulder._

 

_“Well that was easy?” Lena giggled._

 

_“Happy Birthday, Lena.” Lionel winked through his aviators but Lena sure saw it and she can’t help but smile so widely. The weight of coming out to her father is off her chest and she’s never been better._

 

_“Thank you, father.” Lena grinned so widely making Lionel laugh in his deep husk._

 

_“I’m still paying for your gun and self-defense lessons.” Lionel reminded._

 

_“I’d love to do them all, father.” Lena nodded._

 

_And she did, Lena trained for the whole duration of her spring break after Lionel introduced her to target shooting and taekwondo. One learned faster than the other but Lena excelled nonetheless. If only the black belt can be scored in a month like what she did with her sharp shooter status in the gun department, Lena would’ve. But then again her father’s right about taekwondo, patience is key; and Lena became the most patient Luthor, Lionel has ever met._

 

**_…_ **

 

_Lena Luthor’s trust fund has been made available to her on the day of her 17th birthday, and the first thing the youngest graduate of engineering at MIT did, is to start her charitable works through some of the well known foundations such as the Unicef and the Children’s Investment Fund Foundation. Lena has declined her father’s offer of a gala for her birthday and graduation celebration but instead asked him if she can work at the R &D before she starts her second course in nuclear science with a minor in chemical engineering when the school starts again; Lionel easily granted his only daughter’s wish. _

 

_“You ready to drive me to Midvale?” Lex asked as soon as Lena came out of the airport exit with just a hand carry. She’s going back to MIT soon enough so she didn’t make the effort to start transporting her things back to Metropolis._

 

_“Midvale?”_

 

_“Ahuh, since you don’t want a party, and I heard that you’ve started your own giving back to charities. I made it my decision to still make your birthday interesting and personal.” Lex smiled, making Lena shake her head in amusement._

 

_“You never failed to make my birthdays interesting in the past Lex. I’m 17!” Lena exclaimed as she slipped behind the steering wheel of his brother’s new car._

 

_“You’re still a teen, even though you’re already an engineer, it doesn’t mean you’re out of my big brother protection program.” Lex shrugged, Lena laughed._

 

_“I doubt I ever would get out of that program.”_

 

_“Yeah, you’re right. Never.” Lex nodded, the both laugh._

 

_“So where to in Midvale?”_

 

_“We’re visiting grandfather’s farm, up north.”_

 

_“We’ve never been there before.” Lena frowned._

 

_“Yeah, I know. But now we have a reason to visit more often.” Lex smirked, the way he always does when he did something he’s excited to share._

 

_“And that is?”_

 

_“And that is Sophia, a Belgian Warmblood.” Lex said. Alexander Luthor is not new to horse breeds, and their handling and care; he’s been part of the MIT polo team during his time but when he finished college he also retired and had his horse Maximilian transported to the farm in Midvale._

 

_“You’re giving me a horse for my 17th birthday?” Lena snorted. Lena has been able to watch her brother in his competitive race as the captain of the polo team before and how well Lex rode his favorite horse but she never imagined even riding one._

 

_“Not only that, I’m giving you the farm. I had it transferred to your name.”_

 

_“You did not.” Lena wowed._

 

_The infamous farm has been a topic of debate for years since their grandfather passed away. A number of uncles and grandchildren had pitched their claim for it since Lionel and his family have never been interested about the farm that’s made for the memory of Lionel’s mother and also named after her. But Lucas’ last will strictly specified Lex as the new sole owner of the 50 acre plot of land, home to not only a decent collection of horses but also to a hundred workers in the vineyard, the winery, the quaint little place open for the public for wine tasting, the orchard, the golf course, and the vacation house near the cliff with the magnificent view of the Midvale coast._

 

_“I just did, little sister. As of yesterday, you’re the newest sole owner of Katherine’s.” Lex confirmed._

 

_“Lex -”_

 

_“You’re welcome.”_

 

_“What do you want in exchange?” Lena challenged making Lex laugh._

 

_“Your help in the R &D? And a ride around the land when we arrive there today.” _

 

_“You’re unbelievable.” Lena shook her head still in disbelief._

 

_“Oh, I’m okay.” Lex winked._

 

**_…_ **

 

“Coffee?” Alex asked putting a cup in front of her sister who’s obviously waist-deep in worry. Kara’s aura is too dark Alex can see the outline of the black cloud above her head. The last time Alex saw Kara like this was when Imra started talking about Hong Kong. Kara is all kinds of worried, weighing, and overthinking.

 

“T - thanks.” Kara sighed with a small smile before adjusting herself on the cafeteria chair she’s on.

 

Alex sat in front of her, it’s seven in the morning and Lena still hasn’t woken up from her slumber. Lucy and James already went home both having Friday commitments at their respective jobs while Winn’s in one of the bunkers. Kara’s tired and her back’s killing her because of sitting for long hours. Kara took a sip of her coffee as she stretched her legs and her back for the nth time.

 

“You need to rest. Go to one of the bunkers and lie down, I know you don’t want to leave her alone.” Alex said looking Kara with concern.

 

“Maybe later. So she’s in trauma?”

 

“She is, Knox is actively monitoring her dreams right now. Preventive measures.” Alex explained, Kara sighed and nodded.

 

“That was too close, Alex. If we arrived a minute later, I don’t know what could’ve happened. I promised her father and brother on different occasions that I’ll protect her and that I’ll always be there for her but, all I did these days is to fail them.” Kara said eyes cast down and voice strained.

 

“Kara, you can’t actually blame yourself for that -”

 

“I almost kissed her, when I left her Alex. I almost did and I chickened out. I almost allowed a moment of selfishness and what did I get her into?”

 

“That’s a shitty analogy, Kara.”

 

“I’m tasking Snart and Rory to personally guard her whenever she leaves the penthouse.”

 

“Kara, I thought you and Lena already agreed about that -”

 

“That’s before we discovered that I have a doppelganger created with a sole purpose of killing her. I’ve decided, Snart and Rory will take her to the penthouse later. I - I might need some time alone.”

 

“Fine. If that’s what you need.” Alex nodded with understanding.

 

“Alex, Kara. Doctor Smythe is done with the autopsy.” Winn called out from the doorway of the cafeteria alerting both of the Danvers sisters.

 

“The DNA test between the two of you is a 98% match. You’re right, she has your blood. She was an almost perfect copy on the exterior but other than a mechanical heart and central operating unit in place of her brain, she’s not close to a human; though she could pass as a prototype of a clone.” Doctor Symthe explained while the body of the clone is in the middle of the room in a hospital gown.

 

“If she’s not human -” Kara stalled, looking at the bad version of herself lying lifeless she lightly pokes its cold skin and it felt human enough for Kara.

 

“Her skin is made from a synthetic material surprisingly close to an actual human skin but it doesn’t hold much blood, only enough to make her look alive. She has the ability to mimic, your voice, your mannerisms, she’s also designed to acquire short term memories when she touches her host - did you two have an encounter before she went to see Lena?”

 

“Before she trapped me inside the washroom, she pinned me against the wall.”

 

“Is that how she acquired Kara’s memory?” Winn asked.

 

“Hypothetically, she just needs to make contact with her host, but she doesn’t acquire all of Kara’s memories, she can only acquire what Kara’s thoughts are in the exact moment they made contact to each other.”

 

“In addition to that -” Alex butts in while flipping through the report, “She’s missing your forehead scar, she has no fingerprints, her retinal scan is inaccurate, and her eyes are electric blue not sapphire like yours. Finally, her CPU can only process two things at a time, first was to seduce Lena and second to kill her. Bait and Kill.” Alex added.

 

“I found a chip of her skill set in her CT scan. This one’s highly skilled in the use of knives and guns, but loves the torture more than the kill.” Winn said.

 

“And who do we think has the technology to create a monster that looks like me?” Kara almost sarcastically asked.

 

“She has no identity, the people who created her made sure that once she fails or be held captive, she doesn’t carry anything that might point towards her creator. Though her chipset is coded KNG001.” Doctor Smythe confirmed.

 

“001? Does that mean there is more than one?”

 

“That’s a possibility we’re looking at.”

 

“Jesus. Do you think Lena -” Kara gasped.

 

“Another possibility, her blood was taken in Paris, five months after yours was taken. It’s only a matter of time before Lena’s clone comes after you if we follow the timeline.” Alex confirmed, and there was only silence around them.

 

“Let’s continue the search for the perpetrator, until then I’ll task five of our highly skilled guardians to keep Lena safe wherever she may go.” Kara ordered.

 

“I’ll gather all credentials and will let you review.” Winn said before taking a seat in front of his master computer.

 

“Doctor Danvers, Miss Luthor is awake.” A nurse informed, Alex instantly looked over to Kara who was actually waiting for Alex’s permission if she can go with her.

 

“I’ll call you right away if she asks for you.” Alex said almost regretful but she couldn’t subject Lena into anymore triggers.

 

“Okay. I’ll just be here with Winn.” Kara nodded, Alex keep her eyes down to avoid Kara’s piercing pain stricken look.

 

Alex half jogged to where Lena was preparing her thoughts for Lena’s questions about everything that has happened in the last few hours she was out. When Alex got to the med bay, Lena was already sitting up on her bed, vacant stares on the floor.

 

“Lena?” Alex called out before coming near, Lena blinked back to reality in record time so her reflexes are okay.

 

“Al, I dreamed of - I dreamed of Kara -” Lena croaked, Alex instantly walked towards the side table where a water dispenser is located and got Lena a cup.

 

“Here, would you like to tell me about this dream?” Alex said handing Lena the cup before pulling out a chair. Alex sat in front of Lena, and she relaxes herself so that Lena would feel the same around her. Lena’s stiff posture softened slouching a little.

 

“I don’t understand the way she acted in my dream but she - she wanted to hurt me.” Lena said shuddering at her own thoughts.

 

“Do you remember anything that happened last night?”

 

“We were at the bar, celebrating. Then you guys went dancing, leaving us behind. Kara - she -  she left. I decided to look for her to ask her if we can go home, when she caught me halfway out of the bar, she said she wanted to talk. I was pretty pissed but I agreed. And then - we got home and - and - she turned abusive and violent. She wasn't herself. She wasn’t even Kara.”

 

“So you know the reality, you know that it wasn’t Kara, I mean the real Kara?”

 

“Yeah.” Lena slightly nodded, looking Alex in the eyes.

 

“If you’re going to see her right now, would you be okay with it? If I call her right now and she comes in from that door, do you think it’ll trigger your fear?” Alex carefully asked, gauging Lena’s expression, which remained the same, confused.

 

“I - I think - I’ll be fine.”

 

“I don’t want you to overthink Lena, I want you to be sure, I want your instinct to work. Based on Knox’s analysis last night you’re developing mild psychological trauma, hence, the nightmares. How do you feel about that?”

 

“I - I don’t know.” Lena frowned, as if what she said is the wrong answer.

 

“That’s okay, I understand. Now, Knox told me he can treat the trauma but in doing so he might erase all the memories of last night, how would you feel about that?” Alex asked and the memories of last night started reeling in front of Lena’s eyes, especially the aborted kiss and the violence, the taunting, the fear, the desperation, then back to the rejection of the  kiss.

 

“Lena?” Alex called out, coaxing Lena back to her.

 

“W - why didn’t you do it right away? I mean, while I was sleeping?”

 

“Kara didn’t want to decide for you, and if she ever decides for you Knox isn’t a choice. You see your memories of that night will be erased, Lena. Knox will alter your brain and we both know how Kara feels about brain alteration, so I want to hear the decision from you, I’m not sure if there might be some memories you don’t want to lose.” Alex said, the last part more meaningful than the rest. Kara might’ve told her about the kiss, Lena suddenly felt embarrassed again.

 

“Remove it Alex, please.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I don’t think I’ll function correctly around Kara with this inside my head.”

 

“Okay, do you want to do it now? Do you want Kara to be here?” Alex asked.

 

“Yes and no.” Lena shortly answered.

 

**+**

 

“Kar, how is she?” Winn asked as he saw Kara came back from the med bay.

 

“She’s alright. Knox is going to remove her nightmare now.” Kara said, “I - I think I’m going to call it, just give Snart and Rory and the three others, my orders.” Kara added before taking her jacket and her things.

 

“You’re leaving, where are you going?” Winn concerned.

 

“I just need some air, it’s also Friday I might go to the gym.” Kara half smiled before walking out of the headquarters.

 

For the first time in the last five months, Kara Danvers’ mind is quiet. There’s not a thing she could think of, not even Lena’s eyes, or her laugh, or her smile, or her eyebrow trick. Kara’s brain can’t propagate a single thought, and it’s starting to scare her shitless. She can’t focus and hold a thought for longer than a second before her mind goes blank again. Kara’s never driven absentmindedly but she was surprised to see her car parked outside of her gym, as she’d told Winn earlier. Kara quickly rummaged her glove compartment for her locker access card and thank goodness it was there.

 

Kara dragged herself out of her car to the building, she’s wearing a non-labeled guardian’s training uniform, her hair’s in a tight ponytail, and she’s makeup less. People are starting to recognize her but Kara isn’t in the mode to play nice, she wanted to hit something in the hope that it will also shatter the bubble that’s trapping all her thoughts inside. Kara honestly misses her overthinking as of the moment and she doesn’t know what else to do.

 

“Danvers!” Kara heard a familiar voice called out to her while she’s halfway to the women’s locker room.

 

“What’s up Matthews?” Kara asked, Mike was taken aback he’s known Kara for being a snob who’s never remembered his name correctly but now she does.

 

“It’s been a while. You’ve been lax in your workouts.” Mike teased.

 

“Does this look like slacking to you?” Kara smugly asked lifting the hem of her fitted workout jacket showing off her intact abs.

 

“Ow! And that’s a burn for Matthews!” Vasquez hollered from the trainers circle making Kara laugh before she proceeds to the locker room as she intended to.

 

Kara came out a few minutes later with her hand wrapped for her boxing sessions. She has her earphones on blaring with some old school metal song. On usual days, when Kara starts to wear her earphones with any blasting music her overthinking would always overpower it and would only create more chaos than good, but now all Kara hears is the Scorpions’ Rock You like a Hurricane, as it rings inside her head. Kara took one of the glove sets from the rack and put it on as she positioned herself in front of an XL punching bag, farthest from the other gym members.

 

Kara didn’t do any warm up exercises and she’s quite sure she’s going to regret it tomorrow but she did anyway. With every forceful punch Kara released her frustrations, her anger, her doubts, her shortcomings, her failures, her regrets. Her hyper focused eyes blur her surroundings, she’s seeing nothing but the black bag hanging right in front of her receiving her blow by blow. Kara continued with the punches for as long as she could until her temples started throbbing and her lungs are burning making her stop; heaving and sweating, Kara plopped down the canvas closing her eyes and covering them with her arm as she tries to even her breathing.

 

“The bag said he’s had enough.” Kara heard someone say and when she opened her eyes, there she is towering over her with a pretty smile on her lips.

 

“Imra.” Kara huffed as she tried to gets up in an instant.

 

“Working out too hard I see, water?” Imra laughed, offering Kara her water bottle.

 

“I haven’t been frequenting these days.” Kara admitted as she took the water bottle. Imra sat in front of her as she drank. She looks like she just finished her own workout, her cheeks are still flushed.

 

“It’s my first day here, actually.” Imra smiled catching Kara off guard, she never knew how much she missed seeing that smile until now.

 

“When did you come back from the convention? You already live nearby?”

 

“Yesterday, I’ve been travelling a lot the past few months I’m starting to feel weaker. So I signed up to the most popular gym in town. And no, I’m still living with my parents actually. But I’m looking at some available condominiums in the city. Do you know anything good?” Imra innocently asked making Kara laugh.

 

“You seriously haven’t checked my condominiums?” Kara teased making Imra grin.

 

“I already did. That’s why I’m asking your honest opinion.” Imra said her English accent slipping out, Kara has always find that cute, she remembered telling Imra before not to hide it, that she should be proud of her accent, and that it suits her perfectly.

 

“Well, here’s the thing, if you want a taste of the environment then I’ll have to tell you that Elizabeth’s Post is the one for you, if you want one that’s closest to the mountain ranges that looks like one of those Spanish revival,  there’s 17th on the Park, they just finished the construction so it’s not too crowded yet. But if you’re looking for a place right in the middle of the Central Business District, I have The Zor-El Residence to offer.”

 

“Is that where you live?” Imra asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yep. The third one I opened last year.” Kara said with pride and Imra easily caught that, Kara may not know it but whenever she’s proud of whatever she’s done she’ll do this thing with her eyebrow and Imra still has it memorized.

 

“Congratulations, I’m impressed.” Imra nodded.

 

“Are you doing anything after this? Do you wanna go grab something to eat?” Kara asked, “You haven’t converted to veganism yet are you?” Kara raised an eyebrow, Imra laughed yet again.

 

“No, not yet. What do you have in mind?”

 

“I’m in the mood for some potstickers.”

 

“Some things never change?” Imra shook her head.

 

“Some things do, some things don’t.” Kara nodded standing up and offering her hand to Imra, which the latter easily took.

 

**…**

 

“Where have you been? You didn’t even answer your phone.” Lena instantly asked as soon as Kara walked right in.

 

“Hi, Lee. I see you’re home.” Kara almost sarcastically said. She’s been avoiding Lena’s calls and messages the whole day.

 

“Wow, Kara. How childish.” Lena rolled her eyes.

 

“I went to the gym, and spent time with Imra. She’s in the same gym as me so that’s that.”

 

“I was worried about you, and you didn’t tell me you’re assigning me bodyguards. My father didn’t even do that, Kara.”

 

“Because he didn’t have to!” Kara snapped, raising her voice a little more than she intend to taking Lena a back.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kara easily said as if raising her voice at Lena was suddenly physically painful for her, Lena noticed and started to back down. When she woke up at the med bay earlier, Alex told her that Kara left for a break. Alex re-oriented her with what happened from last night to the moment she has woken up. Lena passed the further tests, but she never told Alex about still remembering the exact moment Kara cupped her cheek up until she ran away. She wasn’t sure if Knox missed that part or if he did it on purpose but Lena stayed quiet.

 

“I know we already agreed about this and I understand that you’re not used to having a security detail following you around, but there’s no threat to you like last night in the past, Lena. As unbelievable as it may seem, and as much as I want to, I can’t always be on time in protecting you. And I don’t want to know what would happen if I miss again.” Kara said, head bowed down. It wasn’t meant to hurt Lena, but there’s no other way to put it.

 

“You don’t have to protect me -”

 

“Then why do I feel like I need to?” Kara frowned, looking Lena in the eyes. Lena didn’t know what to say, Kara’s right, why does she always have to be the one who needed saving? Why does it have to be Kara’s job to make sure she’s always safe? Why can’t she do the same for Kara? Why does she feel like a burden more than a partner?

 

“Snart and Rory are staying, that’s final.” Kara said, before making her way towards her bedroom.

 

“I made dinner.” Lena said, her voice sounded smaller than she wanted it to.

 

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry.” Kara said before closing her door.

 

**…**

 

“Kara, what are you doing here?” Jeremiah asked as he walked into his office with Kara waiting for him on the couch.

 

“I see you’re getting so worked up, do you need any help here?” Kara shrugged, Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at Kara’s tone. He stood in front of his table and leaned against it gauging his daughter.

 

“This is what working in the Danvers Inc. looks like Kara. You’ll be worked up soon enough. For now leave me be. Why are you here anyway?” Jeremiah smirked irking a part of Kara.

 

“You see, this morning I woke up and decided I want to have a look at the complete breakdown of all the projects we’ve had in the past years up to the most recent and ongoing. Same with finances, the companies we’ve acquired, for example let’s say Speerical Industries? How are the nanobots testing going on?”

 

“You still have no official business here, Kara. I can’t tell you what the company is doing as of the moment, you’re still not -”

 

“Not CEO? Yeah I know, but I’m the reason why this company’s net worth is $150 billion dollars now, Jeremiah. I think it’s enough credit for me to know what the hell you’re doing with Samantha Arias’ company.” Kara reproached standing up from the couch, Jeremiah scoffed and shook his head.

 

“Did Lena tell you to come here and scold me?”

 

“No Jeremiah, I’m here because I want to know and understand why did you have to buy a company in a different city for $750 million?”

 

“You don’t have the right to question my authority!”

 

“Oh but I do, I do have the right Jeremiah, have you forgotten that the moment I agreed to the merger I am automatically interim CEO of this company?” Kara dignified, Jeremiah’s red from anger and embarrassment, and he couldn’t even hide it; earning a look of satisfaction from the woman.

 

“Don’t take it personally but, I was just helping you get rid of Samantha Arias, Kara. I don’t care about her nanobots, I can replicate that and make it even more effective than her version in just a matter of months. All I care about is getting her out of the picture of you and Lena, that simple.” Jeremiah shrugged easily stealing the look of triumph from the repulsed feeling that suddenly took over Kara.

 

“What’s the matter with you?! Then my first order of action when I take office is to let them buy their company back.” Kara dignified, Jeremiah scoffed and shook his head.

 

“You don’t want to do that.”

 

“Are you threatening me?”

 

“Whatever you do, you don’t want to go against me, Kara. I am a businessman if I want to expand in Metropolis I would do it. There’s no one stopping me. Not even you.”

 

“You’re sick.”

 

“You’re welcome, now you can start building a family with your wife.” Jeremiah nodded before he took a handful of paperwork from the pile on his table before walking out of the office again.

 

Kara stormed out of Jeremiah’s office with haste, she couldn’t conjure up enough suspension of disbelief to accept her adoptive father’s actions. She’s heartbroken not for herself but for her mother and Alex, she doesn’t know if Eliza’s aware of what her husband is capable of doing, or if she already knew and she just chose to tolerate and be mum about it. She likes to think she knew Eliza well enough to give her the benefit of the doubt. A huge part of Kara wants to believe that Eliza’s innocent, that she takes no part in any of Jeremiah’s activities, and that she is exactly what Kara thought she is. She has to be, for Alex.

 

“Hey Marshall, give me a beer please.” Kara called out as she took one of the bar stool. She’s at the 5th at six in the evening on a Tuesday.

 

“Coming right up, Kara.” Marshall nodded as he quickly hauled a bottle of Kara’s favorite beer from the cooler under the counter, he popped it open and slid it towards Kara to other end of the counter.

 

“Thanks.” Kara nodded as she precisely caught the bottle before it fell off the counter.

 

Kara’s trying to gather her thoughts about her conversation with Jeremiah and how she’s going to tell Lena about it. How she’s going to tell Lena that her father’s a lunatic who’s obsessed with his daughter’s married life, enough to ruin another relationship. How she’s going to tell Lena whom she consider as her friend, that Sam’s work is putting strain on their relationship because of her or whatever her father did. Kara drank half of the bottle’s content in 3 full swigs, as she continues to sulk. She couldn’t make out a way to tell Lena the truth, without hurting her, or without her hating Kara in return. She knows Lena could understand the part of Kara’s noninvolvement; as understanding as Lena goes but it doesn’t guarantee Lena wouldn’t actually hate her right?

 

“You gotta stop looking like you always need help deciding on something.” Kara heard that familiar voice again, Imra. Kara feels like her world is getting smaller, the past few days have been tricky, Imra seems like she can always find her way to Kara, wherever she may be, at the gym, at Noonan’s, at the grocery when Lena asked if Kara could get some kale for their salad, and now while Kara’s sulking trying to decide whether to tell Lena the truth about Sam’s company or not; here’s Imra to the rescue.

 

“I don’t look like that.” Kara snorted and shook her head.

 

“Slouching over a bottle of your favorite beer, at six in the evening? It’s not even happy hour yet.” Imra scoffed taking the stool beside Kara. Imra waved a hand at Marshall signaling to give her one of Kara’s beers as well. Marshall nodded and quickly took another bottle from the cooler and handed it to Imra.

 

“Why are you here, at six in the evening anyway?” Kara teased.

 

“I don’t know, I just feel like dropping by, it’s been so long since college. And then I saw you here looking you have college loans due. Penny for your thoughts?” Imra teased back, Kara laughed.

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“Try me. Come on, you can tell me anything.”

 

“It’s just, Lena and all the imminent danger we’re surrounded with.” Kara heavily sighed, she can’t tell anyone what’s really bothering her right now, not until she tells Lena.

 

“Why do you have to worry about her when you can hire as many bodyguards as you can to do the job?”

 

“That’s the thing, we’re both unaccustomed to such. And it’s my job to keep her safe at all times, right? She’s my wife for pete’s sake.”

 

“Then she has to suck it up, Kar. I mean she can’t expect you to always be there for her. What if you can’t? What if you don’t want to? Are you forgetting you’re not a superhero again?” Imra said teasing Kara at the latter part knowing Kara’s nature always help and save people.

 

“No, it’s just - it’s complicated.”

 

“You already said that.”

 

“That’s the truth, with Lena it’s always a bit complicated.” Kara confessed, and she meant it. Lena is the most complicated thing to have happened in her life but she’s also the most rewarding, Kara’s sure of that.

 

“Then let me help you uncomplicate things.” Imra smirked, Kara looks at her amused.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Let’s just talk about something else, something unrelated to your wife. Think about something we both can relate to.” Imra shrugged. “Tell me the first thing that comes into your mind that’s not about Lena. Go.”

 

“Sapphire Suites.” Kara almost eagerly answered.

 

“There, that’s a good start. Tell me about it.”

 

“Well, the progress with the construction is slower than I intend for it, we’ve already moved the opening from Christmas this year to first quarter next year because I’ve been away too much.” Kara explained.

 

“Show me your prints, I can help you supervise if you tell me your vision.” Imra easily said before chugging on her beer.

 

“Show you my blueprints?”

 

“Yeah, come on, we’ve always done that in college. You show me your prints, I get what you want to happen and we make it happen. That easy.” Imra said and she’s right, it has always been that easy to make things happen, Kara tells her what she wanted to happen and Imra makes it happen; until - well, until easy was out of the picture.

 

“I’ll have to hire you, we’re not in college anymore. We have to do this right.” Kara laughed.

 

“Go, do you need to interview me?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Kara I’ve been serious the whole time! What made you think I’m not?”

 

“It’s just, I know you’re always travelling for work so -”

 

“I also said that I’m staying for good, so?” Imra raised her eyebrow, Kara nervously laughed like she always does when she feels embarrassed.

 

“Fine, I’ll show you my prints.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yeah, why not? They’re at home, I’ll just have to pick up Lena from work first.” Kara said as she get off the stool leaving a hundred dollar note for the beers and the tip.

 

“Can’t she go home on her own? Are you like, babysitting?” Imra teased.

 

“No, it’s our thing. I drive her to work and I fetch her after, even though she recently hates me for her security detail.” Kara giggled as they got inside her Volvo SUV. It’s true, since that day Kara offered to be Lena’s all around driver she never failed driving her to and from work and Kara personally prides herself on that. Besides it’s been a part of her everyday life ever since.

 

“She must be special.” Imra sighed, looking at Kara who’s hiding a blush with her alcohol painted cheeks.

 

“She is.” Kara nodded with a shy smile.

 

Lena has spent her whole day receiving calls upon calls from her future international investors Lex introduced to her last week. She’s also attending in person meetings with the board of executives, while Lex was also easing her into the ton of paperwork she needed to review, sign, and send in the correct chronological order of business to avoid missing the deadlines that’ll mess up the perfectly organized seemingly hectic schedule Jess has already made for her for when she officially takes office. To say Lena is tired is absolutely being subtle. She’s not used to having to face people - a lot of them in short intervals, in the R&D she can go on a day with little to no interaction to anybody at all. But being the new face of LuthorCorp is a whole different subject Lena is still trying to grasp.

 

The moment Lex received a call from Lana, and called it a day for the both of them, Lena was ready to go home. She was about to call Snart to come get her when she saw Kara’s message from twenty minutes ago that she’s coming to pick her up herself. Lena instantly felt a her heartbeat race to the thought of her friend. Kara has been a little off lately, borderline cold and aloof too that it confuses Lena whenever she voluntarily tries to reach out. Kara and Lena has already develop these habits as they co-exist in the penthouse for almost half a year. It has become natural for either of them to prepare breakfast and/or dinner whenever either of them wakes up first or whenever they got home at the same time. It has also been an unspoken rule that Kara will always driver her, even with her new details around Kara still does and it makes her expect, no matter how hard she tries not to.

 

Lena was already waiting by the lobby when she saw Kara’s car roll up the ramp at the pick up and drop off and Lena quickly made her way to the passenger side expecting to see Kara’s smiling face after a day of seeing and talking only to men, but she was beyond surprised when she opened it to a conversing Kara and Imra instead.

 

“Oh.” Lena gasped, alerting Imra.

 

“Lee -” Kara stalled. This is such an awkward situation for Lena. That woman is on her spot, and that same woman is not making a move to leave, and the longer she waits the more awkward it gets.

 

“Here, Lena -” Imra started about to offer the seat but Lena waved her hand and forced a smile.

 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just sit in the back.” Lena said closing the passenger door before Imra could say something. The two women can feel the tension as Kara drove off but not the blonde and it irks Lena so much to see that.

 

“How was your day, Lee?” Kara asked looking at Lena through the rear-view mirror, like she always does when she picks Lena up and the latter wanted to much to act like herself and tell Kara how grueling it has been but the unwanted third party inside the car with them is making it impossible.

 

“It’s fine, I just had the most number meetings and signed the most number of contracts in my life so far.” Lena husked with a low giggle.

 

“Is Lex still helping you? Do you need anymore help?” Kara asked, they both know that once the merger becomes official they would eventually have to do the talk about what their plans are for the future and that part is inevitable.

 

“No, not yet at least. And Lex is still with me so I’m good.” Lena said shifting her gaze towards the window beside her.

 

“Just tell me when you need me, okay?” Kara said still seeing Lena through the rear-view mirror, she can make out the wary look on the woman’s features even in the dim of the early evening making her worry about the woman.

 

“Will do. Thank you, Kar.” Lena said returning Kara’s look and she didn’t stop herself from straying her eyes to the figure sitting quietly beside Kara.

 

“You’ve always offered anything, even if you don’t have it.” Imra teased, making Lena frown.

 

“Oh but I want to help Lena, we’re in this together, right Lee?” Kara shrugged blocking the negative comment right away.

 

“You’re correct, sweetie.” Lena smiled through the mirror again making Kara grin.

 

“Oh and Imra here is kind enough to volunteer in helping me supervise Sapphire Suites construction, for when we have things to attend to.” Kara beamed

 

“Hmm.” Lena hummed dutifully returning Kara’s smile through the mirror. If only Lena knows enough about architecture and construction, she would’ve long volunteered to be second in command, but then it’s not something learned through crash courses is it? Or maybe she actually can? It’s not that she’s belittling architecture because she would never but, architecture is part of Kara’s life and Lena has an inexplicable urge to be part of it.

 

“I’m always happy to help, Kar you just need to ask.” Imra giggled, reaching out to put a hand on Kara’s arm, which for Lena is unnecessary and uncalled for. Lena noticed Kara stiffen at the contact but did nothing to shrug it off, Kara just did her nervous laugh. The whole duration of the ride was quiet, but Lena caught Kara more than a couple of times looking up to her on the rear-view mirror as if making sure that Lena’s okay with the company they have and Lena timidly returned the attention with much of the optimism her eyes could convey.

 

“You okay, Lee?” Kara asked as they got off the car, Kara opening Lena’s door for her.

 

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Lena softly smiled as Kara took her hand bag from her replacing it with her own hand. Kara’s being too nice and Lena doesn’t know if it’s because she didn’t warn her about taking Imra to their house tonight, or is it because Kara’s acting since Imra has no idea about their fake relationship. Either way Lena basks in the attention no matter how orchestrated it may be, the sullen look she gets from Miss Pretty Face is enough to uplift her mood. It’s bitchy but Lena could care less.

 

“Sorry for not warning you about tonight. Don’t worry I’ll still make us dinner.” Kara winked as they walked towards the elevator their hands hanging between them.

 

“It’s okay Kara, really.” Lena assured making Kara grin. She knows how important it is for Kara to speed up the progress of the construction and if it means she has to endure an ex parade then she might as well suck it up.

 

“You’re the best.” Kara muttered as they got inside the elevator, Kara then let go of Lena’s hand to put an arm around her shoulders and Lena couldn’t help but melt in Kara’s warmth she didn’t stop herself from resting her head on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Work must be really tiring today, huh?” Kara noticed and Lena just nodded against her.

 

“You’ll love this new recipe I found at lunch, I’m gonna make you some tomato pasta alfredo, but instead of chicken I’ll put some mushroom and dried kale on it.” Kara explained making Lena chuckle. It has always surprised Lena how Kara can always find a new recipe for them to try and it swells her heart at how thoughtful Kara is.

 

“Is that okay with you?” Kara asked Imra with a smile.

 

“You eat mushroom and kale now?” Imra snorted, making Lena straighten her posture again.

 

“Yeah? Occasionally.” Kara giggled.

 

“You’re a changed woman, I see.” Imra continued teasing.

 

“I am, though not too much.” Kara said as they got out of the elevator at the couple’s floor. Lena walked ahead of them albeit slightly because Kara’s hand is back in hers again.

 

“I remember when mom, made you ravioli and forgotten you don’t eat spinach?” Imra recounted making Kara burst into laughter.

 

“Don’t remind me, it wasn’t a good look.”

 

“Oh it was for us, I still wish I had a camera ready for the way you reacted.”

 

“I’m glad Lena wasn’t able to see that.” Kara giggled trying hard to include Lena in the conversation but Lena remained quiet, she wouldn’t be an audience to two people reminiscing their time together.

 

“Or what? She wouldn’t get with you? Don’t be silly you were adorable.” Imra said her tone a little too flirty for Lena’s ears. They got inside the penthouse and Lena finally decided it’s time to talk.

 

“I’m sure you were cute, babe. And I’d still get with you even if you weren’t.” Lena widely smiled turning towards Kara to take her bag before placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek almost making Kara wobble. “I’ll just go change, you two start working.” Lena added as she places another kiss on Kara’s cheek lingering a bit longer enough for Kara’s breathing to labor.

 

“I’ll make dinner while we work.” Kara grinned before she let’s go of Lena with a heavy heart and she feels ridiculous.

 

“You’re my favorite.” Lena winked before she walked towards her bedroom giving Imra who became their witness frozen standing in the foyer a sly look.

 

“So, blueprints?” Kara beamed as she turned to face Imra again. Kara’s cheeks are pink and her breathing is still shaky.

 

“Sure.” Imra shrugged. Kara nodded as she quickly walked towards the what Imra concluded as the study room. Imra was left observing the around the penthouse and the lack of any framed picture of the couple who are seemingly in love.

 

“Here are the blueprints, I’ll just get my files. I think I left them in my room last night.” Kara said, Imra took note of the possessive noun Kara used before she saw Kara enter the first room on the left side of the hallway and not where Lena went.

 

“Found them.” Kara said bursting out from _her_ room again with a handful of paperwork.

 

“Shall we start?” Imra asked.

 

“Yeah, let’s just work in the kitchen so I can cook dinner at the same time.” Kara nodded leading the way to the expanse of her full kitchen.

 

“Here are my notes, ideas and considered revisions for the building structure and design. This one here contains what have already been done in the past four months.” Kara explained pointing to the different stack of paper. Imra sat by one of the stools facing the stove and all while Kara proceeds to get all the ingredients she needs for her tomato pasta alfredo.

 

“So you see it as a condo slash resort?” Imra asked seeing the coastal location of the building.

 

“Yeah, I already have one near the mountain ranges, another one in the middle of the forest, so by the sea is the next logical step.” Kara nodded as she expertly maneuver her way around the kitchen, something she’s not accustomed to before.

 

“It makes sense. Are you sure all units will be loft types?”

 

“Ahuh, I want to make high ceilings possible, also all units would still be provisioned to be one or two bedroom type at the customer's request.” Kara said, she’s already got her pasta in the boiler and is now chopping the ingredients for the pasta sauce.

 

“So domesticated Kara, I like it.” Imra commented in between flipping through Kara’s files, Kara looked up from chopping and smiled.

 

“Is that a compliment?”

 

“Considering your womanizing-bachelorette-life-of-the-party self before? It’s both an upgrade and a compliment, I mean you’re getting all mature.” Imra teased making Kara blush.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. You know what I like about your design?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“The transparency, there’s tranquility in seeing the ocean early in the morning I get that. That’s the time everything is serene and raw and honest.” Imra said pushing all the buttons of Kara’s vision for Sapphire Suits.

 

“Got that right.” Kara nodded as she started the stove, she leaves it a bit to heat the oil before turning to face Imra again.

 

“I like it. I think we can do it.” Imra nodded with her cheeky smile, which Kara almost instantly returned. They were like that for a few minutes before Lena walked in her white shirt and floral loose trousers her hair in a messy bun and her face already free from makeup. Kara’s eyes instantly found their way to Lena and lingered.

 

“Hey.” Lena smiled seeing Kara ogle a bit.

 

“Hi, you’re right on time. Dinner’s ready.” Kara smiled pulling Lena by her waist, all warm and comfortable now.

 

“That was fast?” Lena playfully raised an eyebrow making Kara chuckle.

 

“I was trying to impress you, actually.” Kara teased, Lena laughed as she shook her head.

 

“You didn’t have to, I’m already married to you.” Lena said throwing Imra a short glance, but Miss Pretty Face is busy trying to focus instead on the papers she’s reading.

 

“I know, but the more reason to impress you.” Kara winked, “You want grigio or noir to go with your pasta?” Kara concerned as she finished plating their dinner.

 

“Today needs a _noir_.” Lena said.

 

“Figured, I got you.” Kara nodded as she took the bottle of Lena’s favorite brand from the cupboard.

 

“Kara sorry, I have question.” Imra said looking up from the papers at the same moment Kara kisses Lena on the side of her head.

 

“Yeah, what is it?” Kara asked still attentive despite being occupied by Lena.

 

“Why don’t we move the elevator on the seaside? Remove one of the walls?”

 

“Some view elevator huh?” Kara said mind instantly picturing her building and realizing how she never realized Imra’s suggestion the first time.

 

“You know that’s actually brilliant. I mean, I never thought about it at first.” Kara beamed, “Tell me more about your ideas over dinner.” Kara said as they transferred to the dining table on the other side of the wall.

 

“You mean if it wasn’t for me you’re going to miss that chance to maximize the view you already got there?” Imra laughed, Lena followed them outside with the bottle of wine and utensils.

 

“I told you, I didn’t revise any of it.” Kara chuckled guilty of almost missing a basic.

 

“Maybe because you’re too busy with Lena here.” Imra teased meaningfully, earning an eyebrow raise from the Luthor.

 

“Oh no, I designed the building last year, right after this one opened.”

 

“You must be inspired.” Imra smirked, making Kara blush.

 

“I was. I still am.” Kara said throwing Lena a glance that Lena caught warming her cheeks up. She knows what Kara was implying and even though she isn’t part of any of the great designs Kara has came up before she chose the one, Lena guiltily takes pride.

 

“So tell me about your inspiration for Elizabeth’s Post. I heard you shell out more than half of the funds to create a legitimate man made forest inside the city for that.” Imra intrigued as they started having dinner.

 

“Imra’s right, you haven’t told me about your inspirations for the buildings, hun.” Lena added making Kara laugh.

 

“Fine, okay.” Kara said shaking her head before sipping on her wine.

 

“Well, Elizabeth’s Post was inspired by Eliza. She grew up in this huge house with five of her brothers and sisters and her parents. The house according to her was serene, peaceful, and was in the middle of the forest, though they have neighbors in the mile radius; they have the whole acre on their own. The design is Scandinavian, homey, and cozy. The tower B is more rustic than tower A.” Kara said with a thoughtful look on her eyes; Lena found it sweet.

 

“But then, Eliza ran away from home.” Imra remembered, making Lena look at her shortly.

 

“Yeah, and she misses it ever since.” Kara sadly smiled.

 

“Did she get to go home?” Lena wondered.

 

“Yeah, of course. When they had Alex, the three of them went home and she earned forgiveness from both her parents.” Kara smiled and Lena did too.

 

“What about 17th on the Park?” Lena asked.

 

“17th on the Park is Alex’s. It’s her birthday, I got lucky bidding for the location actually. Mayor Banner was kind enough.” Kara giggled reminiscing the disastrous city bidding before. “The design is a mix of Spanish and Mediterranean revival.” Kara said throwing Imra a look, that Lena caught.

 

“You stole my style!” Imra exclaimed and the two women laughed.

 

“You stole what now?” Lena inquired.

 

“Back in college, I am Miss Modern-Contemporary and this one right here if Miss Revival.” Kara said putting a hand on Lena’s that’s beside hers.

 

“Hmm.” Lena nodded. “So was Imra part of the inspiration as well?” Lena asked, making Kara stop to look at her.

 

“Uhh - kind of, I re-studied everything about Revival before I designed the place so, you can say that.” Kara shyly confirmed, making Lena’s heart prick a little.

 

“Aww that’s so sweet of you bud.” Imra beamed in her British accent, as she put a hand on Kara’s left arm adding salt to Lena’s wound.

 

“I might as well purchase a unit there instead of here.” Imra teased again.

 

“Of course you can, Alex and Maggie own the penthouse there now.” Kara shrugged as if it’s the most natural thing to be friends with her ex. Lena’s never maintained a friendship with any of her exes, apart from Sam. But then again, maybe Imra is Kara’s Sam and Lena would be a hypocrite to protest about that.

 

The conversation mostly about Kara and Imra’s old memories continued, and Lena tried hard to maintain her best behavior for Kara. Imra left around nine evening with majority of Kara’s paperwork with her so she could study them further. Kara had Adam the driver of the condo team to take Imra home safely. When Kara comes in from sending Imra away, Lena’s in the living room working. Lena’s back was facing her but Kara could make out the texts of the contract Lena was reviewing.

 

“Still working, Lee?” Kara asked as she took the space in front of Lena on the long couch, Lena adjusted her legs but Kara stopped her. Kara cradled Lena’s legs and started massaging her calf, instantly sending comfort to Lena’s aching muscles from the whole day of work.

 

“I can’t sleep yet.” Lena said shortly looking up from her laptop trying hard not to moan at the way Kara’s hands work perfectly through the tensions in her muscles.

 

“More noir? You need to relax a bit.” Kara smiled, “Tell me what I can do to help.” Kara asked in a serious tone making Lena smile.

 

“It’s you who needs to relax, you don’t always need to help everybody.” Lena said.

 

“You’re right, we both need to relax. How do you fancy, Netflix and ice cream?” Kara beamed, finally making Lena close her laptop and face her friend.

 

“I don’t think you’d like vegan ice cream.” Lena teased.

 

“I can try.” Kara winked, as she jumped off the couch to go towards the kitchen, while Lena turned the TV on.

 

**+**

 

Kara saw Lena leaning forward the rails of her office’s balcony, heels removed and tip-toeing looking over what’s beneath the skyscraper of her company. Lena’s hair is being blown gently by the wind, a shudder followed, Kara felt something sank in her stomach at the view. Lena waited for her, for five hours. Lena patiently waited because Kara said she’s going to be able to leave the meeting earlier than expected, but she wasn’t able to do so.

 

“Lena! Sorry I was late, Imra and I had a long talk with the construction people about the changes -” Kara said as she approaches the balcony, Lena instantly turned to the sound of her voice.

 

“It’s okay, Kar. But you could’ve told me ahead of time, I could’ve called Snart instead. To not bother you -” Lena said with that smile she always has when she’s embarrassed.

 

“No, I should do as I say. I’m really sorry. For that I’m going to take you somewhere, come on.” Kara smiled offering her hand towards Lena, which the Luthor almost instantly took.

 

“Where are we going?” Lena asked on their way out of her office, Kara just winked and smiled.

 

“Come on, tell me. I deserve to know, missus.” Lena teased making Kara blush, like she always does whenever Lena call her in whatever chosen cute name she can think of.

 

“Alright we’re going to - ” Kara started but her phone rang at the same time, Lena tried keeping a straight look but the name didn’t escape her eagle eyes.

 

“Imra? Hey what’s up? Talk? As in now? I can’t actually, I’m kind of busy. I’m taking Lena out for dinner. Yeah, absolutely. Tomorrow it is. Bye.”

 

“If you really need to talk to Imra -” Lena said as they got out of the elevator at the lobby.

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it Lee.” Kara quickly said shaking her head, “That can wait. Besides, I told you I’m taking you somewhere.” Kara reminded wrapping an arm around Lena’s waist a little possessively for their label but Lena isn’t the one to protest.

 

“As long as you’re sure, boss.” Lena nodded making Kara giggle.

 

“No, you’re the boss. My boss and don’t argue.” Kara dignified.

 

**+**

 

Lena is in the middle of an overseas call with one of her European investors when Eliza Danvers started buzzing her phone. It is the first time Lena received a call from Kara’s mother since they got married, and it’s natural for Lena to be concerned. The moment the meeting ended Lena grabbed her phone and answered Eliza’s fifth call in the last hour.

 

“Eliza, hi! I’m sorry I was in the middle of a meeting when you called. How may I help?” Lena said as soon as she heard Eliza on the other end of the line.

 

“Lena, sorry for bothering you, I’m just calling to ask if Kara’s with you? We should be having lunch with Alex today, but she’s already an hour late. It’s very unlikely for her to be late and not answer her phone, so we’re worried now.” Eliza explained.

 

“Oh, she left early this morning said she has a meeting at D. Builders then she’s going to have the said lunch with you and Alex. She hasn’t called since, but let me try calling her alright?”

 

 _“Mom here she is.”_ Lena heard from the background and she’s pretty sure it was Alex.

 

“Oh no need to worry now, dear. She’s here now. Thank you, Lena.” Eliza said with an audible sigh of relief that Lena unconsciously mirrored with her own. With everything that’s happened during the five longest months of their lives together, Lena could never be so sure now that Kara being late is just being held back by a meeting when she could be actually being attacked again.

 

“No worries, Eliza. I’ll see her later then.” Lena said.

 

“She said she will. Thanks again, Lena. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

**+**

 

Lena was already outside of James and Lucy’s apartment for their game night and she still isn’t sure if she’s just going to knock and be let in and explain that Kara’s running a bit late because she’s with Imra again. Lena was standing there for almost ten minutes now, she can already hear Winn and James arguing about what sports channel to watch and what games to play and to keep Lena away from monopoly; she can’t help but giggle. She can also hear Lucy from the kitchen fixing their food. Lena was about to go and wait for Kara first to avoid having to explain for her again but as she was about to turn and leave, the door swung open and Lucy came out with a funny look on her face.

 

“Lee, the door was open why didn’t you come in?” Lucy frowned, “Where’s Kara?” Lucy added peeking at the empty hallway.

 

“She - she’s running a bit late.” Lena shyly said as Lucy pulled her inside.

 

“Lena, hey! Wait, where’s wifey?” Winn greeted and asked right away, and Lena facial expression is somewhat enough to tell him Kara’s late again. Winn instantly threw James that look making James shake his head.

 

“Kara’s pretty caught up with the construction or her assistant? This is the third game night she’s late.” James said raising his eyebrow at no one in particular.

 

“Maybe, another revision was observed.” Lena offered making her friends look at her funny.

 

“Stop defending her, Luthor.” Winn scoffed, clearly offended by Kara’s actions recently.

 

“We’ll talk to her when she gets here.” James nodded handing Lena her first glass of red.

 

“What some kind of intervention?” Lena snorted but the three didn’t laugh.

 

“Oh my God, you guys are serious?”

 

“Lena, we all know this second generation of rebellion is childish and ridiculous. Kara’s more mature without her ex around.” Lucy pointed the obvious.

 

“And besides, what if their inevitable public appearances together sparks rumors?” James butts in.

 

“It’s not safe.” Winn concluded.

 

“But you guys don’t have to terrorize her so much, right?” Lena worried, making James snort.

 

“Oh believe us, Lena. When it comes to Kara nothing is too terrorizing for her.” James said even putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder to assure her.

 

“What’s not terrorizing for me?” Kara asked as comes in from the front door, two packs of beer in either of her hand.

 

“We’re just talking about you, Kara. Come sit here.” Lucy casually said but for Lena she sounded more like a mother, Kara frowned at Lena who just shrugged because she’s unsure herself about what’s going to happen. Kara pouted and handed the beer packs to Winn as she took a seat at the single couch beside Lena’s facing James and Lucy at the love seat.

 

“Seriously guys, what’s going on?” Kara nervously laughed as the stillness of her friends eyes on her lingered.

 

“Kara before anything, we just want to tell you that whatever your reasons maybe, we’ll try to understand it the best we can.” Lucy calmly said making Kara’s crinkle sharpen.

 

“I - what do you mean?”

 

“Kara, we know that there are leftover memories and we totally understand the need to relive those but -” James beat around the bush making Lena uncomfortable knowing she’s the only person there that isn’t aware of those memories.

 

“Right, I get it. This is an intervention about Imra, correct?” Kara said her voice stern and she’s fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her friends.

 

“Kara, hear us out -” Winn said but Kara waved a hand at him and shook her head.

 

“Here I am, doing the best I can to cater all of you guys whenever you need me but this is what I get for trying to balance my life before the merger. You have no idea how behind I am with what I love doing.”

 

“We don’t know -”

 

“Yeah you guys don’t know, because you’re busy overanalyzing Imra offering me help.” Kara said cutting James.

 

“Kara -” Lucy finally speaks again, Lena can already feel the heat from the couch she’s sitting on. She’s feeling uneasy and she doesn’t like it.

 

“What?” Kara sharply asked turning towards Lucy.

 

“We understand your first love is architecture, and we’re thankful you found someone who understands your love for building things, but we couldn’t take away the fact that she’s your ex. People outside this group, wouldn’t understand that. They wouldn’t understand anything at all, the moment they learn about Imra being your ex.”

 

“Well, that’s why we have James here. What’s CatCo for right?” Kara snorted, she’s now being rude and irrational; James now looks offended and Lena knew it’s time for her to break the argument.

 

“Okay, I think that’s enough for tonight’s conversation. We’ve all had a long day, we can sort this out tomorrow or some other time. Kara, let’s go.” Lena said putting her half drank glass of wine on the coffee table, coaxing Kara from her staring contest with the super friends.

 

Kara heavily sighed, she stood up and walked towards the door again without saying a word, Lena nodded to their friends who gave her understanding smiles before she followed Kara out of the apartment. Lena quietly followed Kara towards the parking lot, there’s a good distance between them. Lena wants to say something to make Kara feel better but the fact that she was there before the _intervention_ happened only made an accomplice if anything, and whatever she might say would just add insult to the injury.

 

“Thanks  for the save.” Kara murmured when they’re in a driving distance from the first ever failed game night in the history of game nights.

 

“It’s the least I could do.”

 

“You could’ve warned me though.” Kara said, Lena knew she was teasing but Kara’s tone made it sound like she’s an actual part of what happened; Lena felt offended.

 

“I didn’t know that was going to happened until such time it was already happening. They were getting increasingly concerned about your thorough absence, Kara. I’m losing things to say for your cover up. You just missed another stunt this afternoon. You have to remember that you hired her so she can take your place in the supervision but now, it’s getting counterproductive.” Lena carefully worded out.

 

“Counterproductive? And why couldn’t they understand that nothing’s going on between Imra and me? Is that you also think?” Kara snapped, her voice isn’t loud but it’s irritated startling Lena.

 

“Now that Sapphire Suites’ construction is progressing, it’s hindering our progress. The roles are now reversed, Kar. What the people will think matters.” Lena shortly said, she pushing her luck with Kara, she knew it but she has to try.

 

“I asked you for a month, just a month compared to the five we already did for the PR. So you’re thinking the same thing?” Kara asked giving Lena a look of being betrayed.

 

“I know, I am trying to keep up for the both of us, but everyone’s getting demanding for some reason I can’t explain. I - I don’t know what to think, Kara. She’s your ex, we’re in a fake relationship, and you can do whatever you want.” Lena meaningfully said making Kara grimace for a minute before she sighed and shook her head.

 

“You guys all sound like you don’t know me at all, no one understands. I get it. We’re here.” Kara stiffly said as the car pulled into a hard stop right in front of their condo.

 

“Kara -”

 

“I need a drive to clear my mind, I’ll come home later.” Kara said without looking at Lena, her hands are tightly clutching the steering wheel.

 

“Don’t stay out too late, okay?”

 

“Hmm.” Kara hummed before she pushed the central lock of the car to open it, forcing Lena out. Kara quickly revved out of the property as soon as Lena closed the passenger door.

 

**+**

 

**_Hooking up with The Help?: Many are noticing the new face in the neighborhood, and the close relationship she’s maintaining with the next CEO of the $150 Billion enterprise, Danvers Inc. A number of pictures from entertainment news websites surfaced, so we’ve decided to do our own investigation. Imra Salor, 26, originally from Liverpool, United Kingdom is the daughter of Alan Salor one of the long time content producers of CatCo Worldwide Media, is an architecture graduate of National City University, she was in the same class as the now business tycoon and future CEO of her family’s business Kara Danvers. The two were said to be ‘really close’ back in their academic years. Salor has just been coming back from Hong Kong after working in one of the biggest architectural firm there to establish her own company here in National City with her business partner, Viktor Sinclair. Kara Danvers has recently hired her old friend’s help in supervising the construction of her newest business venture, Sapphire Suites that would soon be available for purchase in the summer of next year. But the constant public appearances of the two coming in and out of D. Builders in the recent weeks seemed to have halted Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor’s own public appearances. Pictures of Lena Luthor going to LuthorCorp tower escorted by two new bodyguards also started circulating the web, Lena also attended two events in the span of three weeks without being accompanied by her wife. The latest photo taken by our source has Kara assisting her ‘old friend’ Imra out of her Lamborghini like the chivalrous woman that she is yesterday in front of Kara’s favorite cafe._ **

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Danvers. We tried stopping the release of this article last night but their Editor-in-Chief persisted. We thought maybe that doing further measures of hindering the circulation would only cause more harm and speculations about the truth.” Eve said in a sad tone, while Kara was re-reading the article in front of her. She was called at eight in the morning for a meeting with the PR team, Lena insisted in going with her but Kara said it’s her problem and that Lena shouldn’t be involved in the mess.

 

“It’s absolutely not your fault, Eve.” Kara slightly smiled as she shifted in her seat.

 

“Absolutely not eh, Kara?” Kara heard Jeremiah’s voice thunders as he comes in. Kara straightens her back

 

“Leave us.” Jeremiah husked, making the PR team scramble their way out of the conference room.

 

“So she’s back?”

 

“She is. But she’s not back for the reason you’re implying.” Kara coldly answered, making Jeremiah scoff. Jeremiah rounded the oval table to face Kara as he leaned against the glass window. He crosses his arms as he scales his daughter’s expression.

 

“Your mother’s the one who was able to read the article first while she was having breakfast, imagine the horror in her eyes when she showed it to me.”

 

“We’re friends. Now, she’s my employee.”

 

“You could’ve hired whoever the hell is available Kara, but what did you do? You chose your college ex, to do the honors of working with you.”

 

“She’s fit for the job.”

 

“Oh right, she is of course. And so is more than a thousand fresh grads from NCU, what’s your point?” Jeremiah asked his voice heavy with sarcasm. Kara didn’t answer.

 

“Are you happy now? Is this your come back for me purchasing Spheerical? You’re fairly aware that I’m not the one you’re throwing under the bus here, right Kara? Your stupidity is endangering your relationship with Lena and well, adjacently the merger. Do I have to remind you as well that you haven’t signed the contracts yet? Don’t think about me, think about your friend, Lena. It must be heartbreaking for her to protect someone so selfish and self destructive eh, Kara?” Jeremiah berated obviously enjoying every bit of it. Kara stayed quiet, she knew she was wrong, she was wrong for doing something for herself once in a while. She’s now seeing what the fuss her friends are telling her for weeks is about.

 

“Take a bit of advice from your father. I’ve been in this business all my life, but you never heard such a stupid rumor about me cheating on my wife. You’re not going to ruin mine and this company’s name, because of the pettiest reason. Are we clear?” Jeremiah said jaw clenched and eyes degrading.

 

“Are we clear!?” Jeremiah roared, banging his hand on the oval table, startling Kara.

 

“Yes.” Kara hissed as she inhaled deeply, not breaking their staring contest.

 

“One cheating scandal, buried and now forgotten is enough for this family, Kara. You’re not going after your grandmother’s footsteps, not on my watch. I don’t want to hear anymore of this nonsense.” Jeremiah said as he started leaving.

 

“Or what?” Kara croaked.

 

“You don’t want to know.” Jeremiah spewed before exiting.

 

**...**

 

**_[Leslie Lewis]: We are now witnessing the arrival of the couple Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor at the LuthorCorp Plaza for today’s official transfer of both companies under their names. Kara will succeed the CEO office from her sister, Alexandra Danvers who has recently resurfaced from conquering the said battle against a malignant virus she contacted on her Himalayan expedition. On the other hand, Lena will take her older brother’s office that’s currently located at Metropolis. Official statement says, that Lena is determined to stay in National City with her wife, hence, the conversation about moving the LuthorCorp main office to National City as soon as possible. The transfer of ownership will merge the Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp into one humongous business entity with a combined net worth of $300 Billion, creating the world’s most successful monopoly. Despite the release of the Enews! article about the hooking up rumors on Friday last week, National City’s most favored #KarLena seem unfazed by the threats to their relationship. In a quick ambush interview with Kara Danvers yesterday, on her way out of Palisades Center Mall a few hours before she was spotted handing her wife a bouquet of flowers outside Lena’s favorite vegan restaurant; Kara cleared up that her and Imra are good friends since college and that the article shouldn’t be taken seriously. The Danvers even joked that Enews! now has all of her attention._ **

 

“Your friends said you’re in your second generation of rebellion, what’s going on?” Alex quietly asked Kara while they’re waiting to take the stage with Jeremiah and Eliza behind them for the press pictures after Lena, Lex, Lionel, and Lillian.

 

“You might’ve already read the news last week, that’s what happened.” Kara murmured to keep the conversation between them.

 

“I’ve already warned you about her right?” Alex said, as if accusing her of doing something wrong.

 

“We’re friends.” Kara shrugged.

 

“Kara can you hear yourself? She’s your ex, no matter what you say or do nothing’s changing that fact, and mind you? Your womanizer status still isn’t totally forgotten.”

 

“We’re just friends, Alex. If you need someone to point your finger to, that’s Lena. She’s the one still having an affair.” Kara bitterly said as she climb the stage. Kara might never admit the truth but, she still upset about the fact that Lena didn’t think twice about erasing her memories of that night and no matter how selfish she sounds in her head, she can’t help it. Jeremiah’s right, she’s selfish and self destructive and she would never deserve to be with Lena.

 

“You’re out of line, don’t let her hear you say that.” Alex scolded. “Just remember, you’ve already done all the huge sacrifices for this Kara look around you, this is your life now. And we both know making Imra an escape from this reality, isn’t a seamless plan.” Alex rebukes still managing to keep that smile on her lips for the press and Kara did the same as she feels a certain pair of emerald green eyes nailed to her all the while.

 

After the press pictures with their families, Kara and Lena are requested to be on stage alone. Kara stood tall beside her wife as she slightly pulled Lena by the waist closer to her, eyes looking only to the flashing cameras; fighting the need to see Lena’s face and lose composure. Kara felt Lena’s right hand on the low of her back and her free hand where she wears her rings on Kara’s chest catching Kara’s breath in her throat. It’s been a month since the night they almost kissed, it’s also been weeks since the dinner with Imra and the last time they had made contact and Lena’s hand on top of Kara’s sternum radiates warmth through the soft of her button down.

 

“Would you look at each other please?” The head cameraman requested making Kara clear her throat.

 

“It’s okay to look at me, Kara.” Lena teased, she’s been noticing Kara’s growing distance throughout the weeks and though she would never admit it out loud, she misses Kara. Even though she wakes up to her everyday, Lena yearns for a deeper kind of connection. The same connection they have before that night and before Imra happened. Lena felt Kara giggle and when she looked up Kara’s already looking at her with her favorite smile and Lena couldn’t help but mirror Kara’s.

 

“Perfect! Thank you ladies.” The same man beamed, and Kara knew she can now let go of Lena as they proceed to the conference room where the live coverage of the TV networks are waiting for them along with their parents and siblings, and the papers they both needed to sign. Instead, Kara took Lena’s hand that’s behind her, she entwined their hands as she led them down the stage aptly assisting Lena as they walk towards the double door entrance of the adjacent room.

 

“I’m sorry for being an ass.” Kara said in a low voice just enough for Lena to hear. Lena was surprised with the sudden apology but her heart easily forgives, especially Kara, her best friend. She would forgive her a thousand times over if need be.

 

“It’s okay, Kara.” Lena shyly smiled as they took their designated seats at the long table on another makeshift stage.

 

“I’m sorry for the articles and the pictures, I know I was being inappropriate.” Kara admitted meaning every word. It’s like she’s being awakened from a deep slumber. It’s like she’s regaining control of her mind and making her realize how full of shit she has been since Imra came back. She’s finally considering the fact that maybe she was too upset about what’s happening between her and Lena that using Imra as bait to make Lena jealous was what exactly she was doing although unconsciously. Kara basks in Lena’s attention the whole while they’re in front of the cameras and she was like splashed with the coldest water, screaming for her to wake up and stop dragging this wonderful woman down in the dirt with her.

 

“I understand you. You have nothing to worry about me.” Lena said and her kindness is breaking every little piece of Kara’s heart right now.

 

“I don’t deserve you.” Kara whispered leaning closely towards her wife.

 

“Don’t be silly.” Lena softly giggled, cupping Kara’s cheek to make her look her in the eyes. And blue meets green again, after weeks of sideways glances and guilty avoidance to make eye contact, the Danvers and the Luthor are now finally seeing each other eye to eye both literally and figuratively. Kara leaned in completely giving Lena a quick kiss on her cheek despite being in the middle of signing the paperwork and the people around them.

 

**…**

 

“Guys! What’s up? What’s the emergency for Kara? Where is she?” Lena breathlessly asked as she approached James, Lucy, and Winn by one of the booths at the 5th. It was a Saturday and Kara’s out with Alex and Maggie who unnaturally didn’t invite Lena to come, Lena was about to be offended when she received a call from Lucy panic-stricken and all.

 

“Great! You’re here, have a seat. We need your help.” Lucy said, pulling Lena to sit down beside her.

 

“Why do guys look like college kids working on their thesis?” Lena asked eyeing the three laptops in front of her friends.

 

“It’s Kara’s birthday -” James stalled.

 

“Yeah, it’s on the 26th, right?” Lena remembered.

 

“Ahuh, that’s next week Thursday and we just decided to plan a surprise party for her. Thanks to these people beside me who thought planning a surprise party is that easy.” Winn said rolling his eyes at James and Lucy.

 

“Well maybe if you’re helping with the wedding planning as well right?” Lucy backfired.

 

“Kids! Can we all calm down? Lucy I’ll help you with the wedding after this okay?” Lena said breaking the catfight short.

 

“Thank you, Lee. You’re just the best.” Lucy smiled at Lena before giving that look at Winn again.

 

“So what do you guys have so far?” Lena asked peeking on Lucy’s Pinterest board of _top 26th birthday birthday party ideas._

 

“Are you sure, anything on Pinterest will fit Kara’s taste?”

 

“No, actually. I was just trying.” Lucy confessed making Lena giggle.

 

“Where did you guys meet again?” Lena asked making the three look at her funny.

 

“At Kara’s third university wide party during our second semester in first year.” Winn recalled making Lena’s eyes widen.

 

“Wow, you guys were party animals.” Lena laughed.

 

“I’m sure you rocked MIT’s library just right, Lena.” James teased, Winn laughed along.

 

“Fine, I was a nerd.”

 

“No, you’re an absolute hermit.” Winn added making Lena give him the look.

 

“Alright, so what’s our first meeting has to do with the planning, Danvers?” Winn asked changing the subject.

 

“Let’s throw Kara a college party. You guys met at one, and I’ve never been into one that was as cool as yours, so?” Lena asked, and her idea was like the greatest thing the three heard that Saturday brunch.

 

“Varsity jackets?” James asked.

 

“Of course.” Lena nodded.

 

“Cheerleaders?” Winn asked.

 

“We can make do? Right?” Lena frowned.

 

“Beer pong and beer kegs?” James and Winn asked at the same time.

 

“Just a reminder, this is still Kara’s birthday party alright?” Lucy scolded.

 

“Come on Luce, you and Lena can dress up like a couple of NCU Cheers.” James suggested igniting this interest on Winn.

 

“I promise to get the original uniform designs back in our time!” Winn exclaimed.

 

“We don’t - ”

 

“We haven’t -”

 

“We’ll consider that as a yes!” James and Winn chided at the same time.

 

“Now, venue, catering, DJ, people to invite, and the varsity jackets as giveaways.” Winn said like the professional events organizer he is.

 

“I might be sick on that day.” Lena teased, making Winn roll his eyes at her.

 

“You’re not going to want to miss Kara in her college jock look.” Lucy teased making Lena blush so hard James started fanning her with his hand and Winn almost rolling on the floor laughing.

 

**+**

 

“Good morning.” Kara greeted still with both her hands wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she didn’t see Lena holding a candlelit cupcake right away so Lena has to clear her throat.

 

“Happy 26th birthday.” Lena greeted back making Kara straighten her back to look at Lena who’s wearing one of Kara’s NCU sweaters holding Kara’s birthday cupcake. Kara was too elated she out right reached with gabby hands making Lena laugh at how adorable she looked.

 

 

“I should’ve gotten my phone!” Lena teased.

 

“Naw, thank you, Lee!” Kara said moving forward to give Lena a hug but Lena held out the cupcake up between them.

 

“Make a wish and blow your candle first, kiddo.” Lena reminded making Kara grin so widely.

 

“Yes, mum.” Kara nodded as she closes her eyes shortly breathing in before opening them again and blowing the candle.

 

“Happy birthday, Kara.” Lena softly said as put the cake on the counter beside her before pulling Kara into a hug.

 

“Thank you, Lee.” Kara said as they pull away.

 

“I made your bacon extra crispy.” Lena winked, making Kara blush.

 

“Could it be my birthday everyday?” Kara beamed as she took her seat in front of Lena in the dining table, which is perfectly set the early morning sun seeping through the windows behind her.

 

“You could have your birthday everyday, in one condition - you age just as fast.” Lena teased and they both laughed.

 

“I hate you.” Kara said playfully.

 

“By the way, here.” Lena said giving Kara an unlabeled velvet box.

 

“Aww Lena, you didn’t have to -” Kara gushed seeing the thin yet shiny and expensive looking bracelet with a nano-sized pendant of Kara’s birthstone, sapphire.

 

“But I want to. Try breaking it.” Lena exclaimed making Kara frown.

 

“What? You want me to pull it apart until it breaks? Is that what you just said?” Kara asked and Lena just smirked and nodded. Kara took the sliver of metal jewelry, placed her thumbs on either side of it, and started stretching it; as hard as she could but Kara noticed the force she’s putting isn’t making even a dent on the perfect metal.

 

“This isn’t going to break is it? How?” Kara frowned making Lena giggle.

 

“I made that, it’s from a newly found metallic element I patently call _Lenius_ metal. It’s malleability is higher than that of titanium, so it’s pretty much unbreakable.” Lena said with pride and Kara can’t help but gush more not at the product but by at the person who made it.

 

“So you mean, I can wear it all day every day and it wouldn’t start tarnishing?” Kara raised an eyebrow as she bites on a bacon strip.

 

“Nope. Is that what you plan on doing?”

 

“Yeah, of course!” Kara said making Lena offer her hand to take the bracelet.

 

“Then you should start wearing it now.” Lena winked as she wrap the jewelry on Kara’s left wrist matching her ring.

 

“Thank you, Lena.” Kara said giving Lena’s hand a light squeeze.

 

“Always.” Lena said making Kara smile like an idiot again.

 

They were in the middle of their breakfast when Kara’s phone started ringing, it was Alex greeting her a happy birthday in her most musical voice, Lena ever heard. Kara was heartily laughing when Alex finished her birthday song. After Alex and Maggie, Eliza was up next in a video call, Kara showed her Lena’s gift like a child even explaining the material Lena used; Eliza commended Lena’s work and reminded her of the project they should really start working on soon. And the rest of their friends followed. A number of emails and texts from Eve and the PR team, the D. Builders team, the bars teams, the casinos teams, even Jess also started buzzing Kara’s phone as if everyone is on standby of her birthday, even Lex dropped her a message making Lena smile. Since the merger, Lex has been travelling the world for leisure for the first time with his girlfriend and they’re just coming back tonight for Kara’s birthday surprise.

 

**+**

 

“Lee, seriously what are we even doing here? I always close my bars when it’s my birthday. It is kind of narcissist I must admit, but it’s my way of celebrating it with my employees, paid leaves for all of them.” Kara protested while Lena was pulling her towards the side entrance of one of Kara’s bars, The Hive; the place was dark and quiet as of the moment.

 

“I just remembered I might have forgotten something from the last night we were here.” Lena lamely alibied, making Kara stop her at the end of the hallway.

 

“Forgot something? From a month ago?” Kara wondered, but even before she could bombard Lena with anymore questions, the place lighted up startling Kara.

 

“Surprise! Happy Birthday Kara!” The fairly large group of all of Kara’s classmates beamed all at the same time and Lena watched as Kara’s eyes shifted from her to the group of people in front of her. Kara felt like she was nailed to where she was standing when she felt two hand on her shoulder and a jacket on top of her sweater now.

 

“Happy birthday, dummy.” James said, he’s wearing an NCU Letterman jacket of blue and gray with his ‘J’ on the left chest part. Kara looked at hers and saw a ‘K’.

 

“Happy birthday, bud.” Winn said pulling Kara into a hug as they walked towards the crowd, Kara didn’t notice Lena’s sudden disappearance to the washroom with Lucy, because she was too occupied seeing college like party printed invites flying around, intentional lousy banners hanging by the ceiling of her classy bar, the DJ booth where one of her former classmates is DJ-ing, the red beer cups, the beer pong table, and the beer kegs.

 

“Guys! This is a college party!” Kara laughed.

 

“Your college party!” James and Winn exclaimed as the three of them jumped to the sudden boom of the music like they used to do before.

 

“Where’s Lena and Lucy?” Kara wondered as they stood by one of the standee table with two red cups each. Winn went back to the bar tow get another four for Lena and Lucy.

 

Kara looked up to James in the absence of a response and when she did James was ogling on someone from behind her even with his mouth hanging open. Kara then turned to trace James’ trail of sight and when she did, Kara’s heart jumped up to her throat to beat right in the middle of her windpipe enough for her to swallow it down hard, so she can breathe again. James was looking at the sight of Lucy and Lena wearing blue, gray, and white NCU cheer leading uniforms complete with their blue and silver ponytails, and pompoms. Kara has seen Lena in her corporate attire, wedding gown, formal party dress, casual clothes, and pajamas but Kara never would’ve imagined seeing Kara in a cheer leading uniform; and Lena walking up to her with this mischievous smile and that look will be the death of her.

 

“Hi, Danvers.” Lena smirked when she reached Kara by their table. Kara instantly opened her mouth to say something but her larynx failed her earning a laugh from the Luthor.

 

“That’s okay, let me wipe that.” Lena confidently said deliberately wiping her thumb on the corner of Kara’s lips to wipe away the imaginary drool.

 

“You cheerleaders are deathly.” Kara scoffed before chugging on her beer, making Lena laugh again.

“We’ll take that as a compliment.” Lucy shrugged making James pull her by the waist.

 

“Uh - oh.” The heard Winn huffed beside them.

 

“What is it?” James frowned.

 

“I sent the invite, to all of Kara’s batch mates.” Winn said, realization hitting him right now as he saw that certain brunette walking through the crowd in full slow-mo.

 

“So? What’s wrong?”

 

“I might’ve also sent the invite to your ex? And umm -  forgotten that she was an actual cheerleader for NCU back then.” Winn said making the four turn their heads toward where Winn’s eyes are fixed, and there she is.

 

“Kara!” Imra called out raising a hand for Kara to see her in the crowd as if Kara isn’t already looking at her. Imra’s wearing her old cheer leading uniform with the customized white boots for their team.

 

“Oh boy.” Winn puffed looking over to James who’s now killing him with his eyes.

 

“Imra, hi!” Kara nervously laughed, she stepped forward to meet Imra halfway, and the brunette instantly pulled her in a hug.

 

“Happy birthday, sucker.” Imra teased before placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek making Kara stand in attention.

 

“The invite said wear your best NCU costume, so.” Imra said, Kara just smiled hyper aware of the flirting and totally conscious about it because Lena was just standing beside her and all of their batch mates are everywhere.

 

“Danvers!” Kara suddenly heard someone called out and when she looked it was Andrews and Patterson two of her drafting buddies.

 

“Chief! Jon!” Kara beamed shifting her attention to high-fiving her mates.

 

“Time for the kegs!” the two burly looking men in their own varsity jackets cheered the rest of their team cleared a way for Kara to the available keg.

 

“Damn!” Kara cussed, before looking over to Lena for permission. Lena smiled and nodded.

 

“We’ll return her in one piece, Mrs. Danvers.” Andrews nodded at Lena making her feel like she’s more of Kara’s mom than her wife.

 

“Had she done that before?” Lena asked Lucy.

 

“Oh Kara with those boys? You could only imagine.” Lucy shook her head as they watched James and Winn join the group of four.

 

“I remember Lucy and I taking care of them each and every time they get drunk.” Lena heard Imra comment from behind them.

 

“Thank God, Kara has a certain luck in placing her bets.” Lucy added.

 

“Or there could’ve been a huge amount of Youtube videos of drunk Kara streaking through the campus.” Imra concluded.

 

“Oh Kara.” Lena said mostly to herself with a giggle.

 

“But she happened to have gotten a ton of four leaf clovers for all 7 minutes in heavens.” Imra said her voice implying making Lucy look at her with a warning, which Lena obviously caught.

 

“Hell, she got me in one.” Imra added, making Lena walk out towards the bar area.

 

“She didn’t have to know about that.” Lucy snapped before walking out.

 

The party continued like how a legitimate college party should, everyone was carefree and just having fun, you wouldn’t think that most if not all of them have 9 to 5 jobs tomorrow waiting for their return. By the third hour of the party, Lucy, Winn, and James are back to square one carefully watching over Kara, Lena, and the third side of the triangle Imra. All the while Kara was trying her best to have a quick chat with her guests, Lena on tow of course to be introduced as the wife. Imra always seems to find a way to have Kara cornered all to herself and Kara seems to be getting creative about the way outs on her own.

 

“I don’t want to be all judgy but, you can actually see the difference of the upbringing between the two.” Lucy heavily sighed.

 

“Lena wouldn’t win a street fight, Imra has mastered.” Winn added, seeing the natural pride oozing from Lena, in the span of three hours she never made an attempt to have Kara’s attention all to herself even though she technically has every right to do so.

 

“For a genius, Lena sure is a stuck up for Kara.” James laughed.

 

“I agree, brother.”

 

“And it’s your fault!” Lucy said hitting Winn on the shoulder upon sudden remembrance that tonight should only be for Kara and Lena, and not with the unwanted side of the triangle.

 

“I’m sorry okay!? It was a distro for a reason.” Winn shrugged.

 

“Oh wait, Lena’s walking out.” James panicked as they watch Lena excuse herself from Kara’s crowd.

 

“She’s just going to talk to Lex, see?” Winn pointed out. “Uh - oh -” Winn stalled pointing towards Kara being sat by her drafting mates on a chair in the middle of the dance floor in front of her was Imra and two other former NCU cheers.

 

“Should we stop it?” Winn asked.

 

“We have no right to, right?” James worried looking over to Lucy.

 

“No we don’t.” Lucy confirmed throwing a look at Lena who’s now hugging Lex goodbye. Lena was about to go back to where she left Kara when she saw what’s happening on the dance floor.

 

“She’s seeing this.” Lucy commented, “Kara knows Lena is seeing this, and she should be the one to stop it.”

 

“Damn, it’s not happening.” James cussed.

 

The super friends held their breath for the duration of the dance, wishing Imra wouldn’t be too provocative and Kara wouldn’t be too stupid. Halfway through it, they noticed Lena walked towards the washroom direction.

 

“Should I go after her?”

 

“And tell her that we’ve been watching the whole night?” Winn rhetorically asked.

 

“Yeah that’s going to be shameful.” Lucy nodded.

 

“Kara’s stopping the dance!” James exclaimed.

 

“And she’s now pulling Imra out. What is she going to do?” Winn worried. “What should we do?!” Winn exasperated.

 

“We wait, dummy.” Lucy said pulling him back down to his seat.

 

“Thank you for coming to the party.” Kara smiled as they stood at the hallway towards the side entrance of the club. Lena was on her way back to the party when she saw Kara and Imra standing face to face.

 

“You’re welcome, Kara.” Imra smiled, reaching out to hold Kara’s hand. Lena’s chest tightens at the view, she gripped on the curtain just before the washroom for support. This is it, the moment she’d been waiting for the whole ex parade, the moment where Imra trudges forward and Kara breaks.

 

“I’d drive you home but I can’t leave Lena.” Kara said, her eyes focused on Imra. Imra tilted her head a bit as she puts a hand on Kara’s shoulder, Kara tried taking a step back but Imra held her in place.

 

“Imra -”

 

“You’ve always been so honest, Kara. Always so caring and sweet and transparent. But now I don’t understand you.” Imra husked and Lena listens hard.

 

“I am, I’m still is.” Kara teased.

 

“Then why are you lying, Kara?” Imra suddenly asked looking Kara directly in her wide eyes.

 

“L - lying? About what?”

 

“I think you know what I mean, more than a year together before getting married and there’s no framed pictures of you guys scattered all over your place? Calling it _my room_ instead of _our room_? Lena retreating to a different bedroom to change clothes? Tell me Kara, are you guys even actually married? If I call the civil registry tomorrow would they say your status is married?” Imra detailed, Kara’s mouth hang open.

 

“We’ve been apart in the duration of that year, Imra. We hid our relationship from our families for the fear that our business rivalry would break us. You couldn’t start to imagine the struggles we’ve been through.” Kara dignified finally looking Imra in the eyes.

 

“I’m just worried about you, okay? I thought you’re only doing this because of the merger.” Imra said backing down a bit as he raised a hand to cup Kar’s cheek but Kara’s unfazed.

 

“I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine really. We’re fine.” Kara said with a small smile trying to be as convincing as possible, before she took Imra’s hand cupping her cheek to hold it against her chest. There was silence between them for a few minutes. Lena thought it was already safe to walk in when she heard Imra speaks again.

 

“Do you love her?” Imra asks breaking the silence, Kara sighed as she straighten up. Lena looked away missing Kara’s earnest nod that came faster than her voice. Lena’s heart stepped up a notch when she didn’t hear Kara answer right away. Half of her was wishing Kara would just non-verbally answer because she doesn’t want to hear Kara lie about it. And the other half of her wanted to hear Kara say it, even if it’s a lie.

 

“I do. Of course, I love Lena. She means the whole world to me.” Kara softly said, her insides churning and her heart aching as she feels it swell with all the feelings she’s been harboring for so long, not having to tell anyone about it.  Lena’s eyes widened at the confession and the mention of her name.

 

“I should go back and find Lena, you drive s -” Kara said letting go of Imra but the latter did the unthinkable and pulled Kara back to her for a kiss, Lena couldn’t take it anymore so she forced herself to move and walked right into the two women locking lips. Kara’s open-eyeball stuck self panicked upon seeing Lena coming out of the washroom direction making her push Imra a little too harshly away from her.

 

“Lee -” Kara called out, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. But Lena strutted fast towards the direction of the party without looking back.

 

“I’m sorry, Kar.” Imra said but Kara just shook her head before going after Lena.

 

“You guys saw, Lena?” Kara breathlessly asked as she got back to where her friends are.

 

“She went to the washroom -”

 

“She already went back here.” Kara said, Lucy picking up the shade of panic in her tone.

 

“What happened? What did you do?” Lucy frowned, crossing her arms against her chest.

 

“Lena - she - she saw Imra kiss me.” Kara confessed in a low tone.

 

“Kar -” Winn said taking a step back.

 

“I’ll explain it late, I just need to find her first.” Kara said.

 

“She went out of the front exit.” James said tight-lipped, making Kara feel more ashamed of herself. Before she ran towards the exit at the front of the bar where the taxi stand was.

 

“Lena! Hey! Lena wait!” Kara called out instantly seeing Lena in the thin crowd of the pedestrian crossing. People are looking at her because of the clothes she’s wearing, making Kara ran faster to keep up with her. Kara quickly removed her jacket and wrapped it around Lena stopping the Luthor from her fast paced walk, Kara stood in front of her heaving.

 

“Let me go. Don’t make a scene here.” Lena muttered her jaw appears to be sharper than they are, her eyes are angry dark green again.

 

“Lena please, we need to talk.”

 

“I don’t want to talk Kara. I saw enough. Just be thankful that it was me who saw it and not one of your classmates.” Lena weakly said. Kara pulled her into a hug.

 

“Don’t leave.” Kara huffed against Lena’s ear, “Don’t leave me again.” Kara pleaded.

 

“Don’t be unfair. I’m done, Kara. I’m done pretending. I’m tired. So tired.” Lena whispered, breaking a part of Kara’s heart painful enough to almost make her sob.

 

“Lena -” Kara started but Lena’s phone started ringing.

 

“I need to answer this.” Lena coldly said, Kara let’s her go and waited beside her as they stood facing the almost empty parking lot.

 

“Lana?”

 

“Lena, it’s Lex. He - the chopper he was about to board exploded - Lex is dead, Lena. He’s dead.”

 

“What?! But - he just left an hour ago, he - he said there was an emergency at the Metropolis tower that - that he needed a helicopter and I - no - he can’t be.” Lena said suddenly shaking, she wobbled and almost fell when Kara caught her.

 

“Lena -” Kara huffed catching the weight of her wife.

 

“He wasn’t able to leave National City Lena, I’m already on my way there.” Lana said voice breaking, both Kara and Lena heard what Lana said before the line went dead.

 

“W - what happened, Lee?” Kara worried as Lena sobbed hard against her chest, Kara saw their friends approach them and she warned them with a wave of a hand.

 

“He - he’s gone, Kara. My - my brother’s gone.” Lena said in between sobs as she finally gave in. Kara didn’t know what to say or do, she just tightened her grip on Lena’s body almost lifting her off of the ground.

 

“We’re going to the LuthorCorp tower, now.” Kara said mostly to her friends. James and Winn instantly nodded. Winn pulled out his phone as he walked back to the bar, James did the same pulling Lucy with him to get his car.

 

**_Breaking News: An explosion happened at the rooftop of the LuthorCorp tower at quarter to 11 this evening. Investigators confirmed that a chopper registered under Lena Danvers-Luthor has caused the explosion, which resulted to two tragic casualties; the pilot Captain John Smith and the former CEO of the LuthorCorp and Lena’s older brother, Lex Luthor were both announced dead on the spot. Captain Smith’s body was beyond recognition, while Lex Luthor was found at the base level of the rooftop, Detective Sawyer said the impact might have caused Lex’s body to be blown away. No further information about the incident is available yet as the investigation is still ongoing. The Danvers and the Luthors were spotted earlier today happily having lunch to celebrate Kara Danvers’ 26th birthday._ **

 

The song ended at an abrupt cut on the bridge, on an incomplete epode, the ode was punctuated so suddenly it doesn’t make sense with the whole of the song. The record was stuck on repeat in Lena’s ears, screeching the bad news over and over and over again, and even if Lena doesn’t want to listen to it anymore, it rang; it has already embedded itself in every part of her brain. _Lex is dead. Her dearest brother is gone and he’s never coming back. And she wasn’t able to anything to stop it._ Lena was quietly sitting at the interrogation room of the NCPD for 15 minutes now, but she currently doesn’t have a concept of time. Hers already stopped the moment Lana told her about the explosion. Kara is patiently waiting outside, she’s deeply upset about the fact that instead of Lena having her time to deal with her brother’s death, she’s here waiting for Maggie to finish the interrogation. Kara knows Maggie is only doing her job, but her brain isn’t wired to see that logic right now because she knows Lena is innocent, that this is another attack from the people who despises them.

 

After roughly 30 minutes, Maggie opened the door and Lena walked right out. Eyes darker and her jaw tighter than before she went inside the room. Kara wasn’t sure what to do but she knows words won’t do any good right now, so she just did the next thing she has to do as Lena’s wife. She hugged Lena before she guided her out of the police department towards Sunders and their waiting car. Lionel called Kara while Lena was inside the interrogation room telling her that he wants his daughter to be home for the night and Kara didn’t as much as protest against it. It’s the next best thing Kara think she has to do for Lena, to make her feel safe and protected and secured. That evening when they got to the Luthor Mansion, Lena went inside Lionel’s study room for quite a while but Kara still waited. Lena came out of the room to see Kara seated on one of the chairs nearest to Lionel’s study room head resting on her hand with her eyes closed.

 

“Kara, let’s go to my room, so you can rest.” Lena softly muttered, voice thick from crying. Kara instantly opened her eyes and stood up to follow Lena towards the second floor of the mansion.

 

After both changing into Lena’s pajamas, Lena led Kara towards the only bed in her huge room. Kara was silent, she’s far too tired and too concern about what will make Lena the least bit comfortable tonight as she sleeps that Kara gave in to being pulled in bed with Lena for the first time. Kara’s eyes instantly closed the moment her body hit the soft duvet but her consciousness is still awake. She can feel Lena shifting on her side of the bed, making the bed slightly move each time. And then the movement stopped and the soft sobs followed. Kara opened her eyes to Lena’s back, her silhouette softly shaking. Kara the instinctively reached out to pull Lena to face her and the latter let herself be.

 

“Come here, I got you. I’m here, Lena.” Kara whispered as she wraps her arms tight around Lena’s body, her chin resting on top of Lena’s head. Lena didn’t stop herself from crying harder as she held onto Kara’s shirt. Despite everything that have to them tonight, one thing is clear for Kara and Lena; things were changed. Lena knew she's going to need Kara now more than ever and Kara knew she's always going to protect Lena with everything she's got, even if it means sacrificing her own life.


	11. Spiraling down and Forging Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragedy of the night before sits with Kara, Lena, Lionel, and Lillian at the breakfast table. Lurking like an unwanted overstaying guest, everyone hates but no one has the guts to shun away. It was the most hushed breakfast Kara has been to, the most uncomfortable as well. But she knows she has to be there, she wants to be there - for Lena. It’s not out of pity, or obligation, or anything orchestrated. It was all Kara taking care of her friend - of her wife, one she dears so much she’s willing to endure a lifetime of the quiet with, if need be. That one may be an exaggeration but after that breakfast, for Kara it could be a reality in the near future, although she knows she would do anything to change it; for now silence is what Lena has and silence is what Kara takes.

_The first time there was an attempt to Lex’s life, Lionel Luthor’s heart became a prison with only one inmate left. The insane tattooed bloke who wouldn’t stop running back and forth, from the cells to the visiting area, stomping angrily, each forceful step more painful than the next. The first time a threat was posed directly to his first born child, Lionel was in National City with his wife having a meeting with the board of directors. The moment the news broke, Lionel adjourned the meeting halfway and jumped in the first car he saw to the airport, Lillian on tow._

 

_The second attack happened a few days after at one of their medical establishments in Metropolis, the place was sacked and vandalized. Lionel never worried about the things he could buy, properties he could acquire, and establishments he could build. He never learned to worry about losing material possessions, that’s what his father taught him the moment Lucas announced the break up of Danvers-Luthor Industries and how nonchalant his father was about it. What broke his father’s heart was the fact that he lost his best friend over power and wealth. If Lionel Luthor is forced to admit fear of just one thing, it’s losing something or someone he would never be able to buy, acquire, or build. For the Luthors no one in their family is expendable, no matter how bad of a seed they are; they are family. They keep them close, they guide them, and they nurture them, through and through._

 

_There was a chill that wouldn’t leave the morning it was confirmed that Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp are being subject to terrorist attacks that the authorities were yet to solve. Anxiety has settled in antagonizing everyone’s peace of mind. Lionel was overlooking Metropolis City from his old office at the LuthorCorp tower, five floors below Lex’s. He’s waiting for his son and his wife to arrive for their meeting, he knows Lena his youngest is still in the city, getting ready for the 3-week holiday she’s going to have with Sam. But that morning’s meeting doesn’t concern his only daughter yet and so he wants to leave her be as much as possible._

 

_“Father, good morning. It’s too early to be brooding.” Lex greeted with a bright smile and a tease, making Lionel chuckle. Lex stepped up and offered his father a hug, which the older Luthor wholeheartedly accepted._

 

_“It’s too early to be joking around, Alexander. Where is your mother? She said -”_

 

_“I’m here, no need to worry now.” Lillian interrupts, gracing the two Luthor men her presence. Lillian poised herself in one of the couches, Lionel and Lex followed suit._

 

_“The pharmacy is now being cleaned and renovated as of the moment, my office’s reconstruction would start early next week, and should be finished by the end of the month.” Lex started, even before silence totally engulf them._

 

_“We still have no updates about the terrorists? Their identities? Their whereabouts?” Lillian raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms against her chest._

 

_“So far we have nothing yet, mother. But I did hire some of the best investigators for the job.”_

 

_“You know what I think? I think we’re not under “terrorist attacks” we are being toyed.” Lillian scoffed making Lionel frown._

 

_“And what exactly are you implying, dear?” Lionel husked, adjusting himself on the single couch to face his wife more._

 

_“It is easy to hire people who would sabotage us, Lionel. All I’m saying is how sure are we that it isn’t the Danvers that’s behind all this?” Lillian said holding her husband’s stare._

 

_“But for what reason, mother? We’ve been competing each other for almost 50 years, why now? Why act attacked themselves?”_

 

_“So it wouldn’t be too obvious, think about it. And besides, they just launched their project, which you countered with one of your own Lex. If they couldn’t beat us in the game, why not bring us down with them?”_

 

_“That’s not a smart move, especially for their three minds working all together.” Lex frowned knowing pretty well Jeremiah, Eliza, and Alex’s work ethics and strategy, based on their general standing._

 

_“What do you suggest we do then?” Lionel challenged, hearing the mocking tone of his own wife._

 

_“Maybe it’s time we get friendly with our number one enemy, Lionel. We both have reached our highest peaks, and now we only have two choices, stay and thrive to beat our own selves or slowly plummet. You choose.”_

 

_“And how are we going to be friend with our enemy for half a century, mother?” Lex raised an eyebrow, slowly becoming uneasy about his mother’s tactics._

 

_“A merger. We’ll offer them 50% of ours in exchange of 50% of theirs. We’re an equal in the stock market numbers so there’s no one in disadvantage, it would also act as a cover up - nothing is more controversial than the merger of the two legends in business. Also making us both more powerful. Watch these attacks stop after the merger, you know I’m right.” Lillian smirked as she spill her battle plans._

 

_“How sure are we that they’ll see it that way too?” Lex grimaced, knowing how smart Danvers Inc. plays in the industry._

 

_“We’ll just have to showcase all the greatness the merger will bring to both of our families.” Lillian shrugged, making Lionel shake his head already conjuring enough ideas to manipulate the game into their favor._

 

_“Not only that, we’ll offer them something more intimate and binding. Something that if broken will damage both parties, so no one would dare find a way out.” Lionel said, shifting his looks between his son and wife. Lex frowned at the terms his father used._

 

_“When you say intimate and binding, you mean like a marriage? Are you for real? Are you saying you’re going to arrange me to marry that Alexandra Danvers?! This isn’t the 50s anymore!” Lex berates pulling away from the small circle of their conversation. His parents only looked at him in a way that makes him feel like he’s of course expected to do as they planned._

 

_“I haven’t decided yet, have you forgotten that you have a sister?” Lionel asked, revolting Lex even more._

 

_“No! Lena wouldn’t be a subject to -” Lex revolted, he knew for a fact that he wouldn’t let Lena suffer especially when he can fix is first._

 

_“Of course she wouldn’t, she’s not real a Luthor. The Danvers wouldn’t want to be tied to the adopted part of our family.” Lillian shook her head._

 

_“Mother, Lena has worked as hard as I did through the years. She’s a Luthor both by blood and right.” Lex reminded earning a look of disdain._

 

_“Stop it. I would be the one to decide who gets to be married. Don’t take this too personal, it’s a business strategy.”_

 

_“But father -”_

 

_“Lionel -”_

 

_“Enough. I’ll attend the meeting with the CEOs’ association for this quarter. Let’s hope Jeremiah would be there as well.” Lionel said standing up to catch the first flight back to National City._

 

**_…_ **

 

_“Hello, father? How did the meeting go?”_

 

_“Mayor Banner is nuanced by the attacks and is urging both Danvers and Luthor to do something to stop it.”_

 

_“And?” Lex pushed, he heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line before his father speaks again._

 

_“I was able to talk to Jeremiah Danvers, he said he’ll discuss our proposition with his family first, but we’ll be having dinner with them on Friday, so I need you two to be here by Thursday night.”_

 

_“Us two? What do you mean, father?”_

 

_“I’m marrying Lena off -”_

 

_“To Alex?!”_

 

_“To their youngest, you remember Kara right?” Lionel corrected, making Lex shut up and think._

 

_“You’re not marrying Lena off to Kara only because of business are you, father?” Lex finally asked._

 

_“Don’t ever tell Lena about this. Lex, I trust you know how dangerous it could be for the two of you if you interfere with anything you’re not directly affected.”_

 

_“But father, the marriage would make Lena the direct target of whatever you’re talking about.”_

 

_“Do you trust me?”_

 

_“Yes, father.”_

 

_“Remember the files I asked you to keep away from anybody?”_

 

_“Yes, why?”_

 

_“Make sure it is safe, take it somewhere far from here. No one other than the two of us should have access to that, understood?”_

 

_“Yes father, affirmative.”_

 

_“You’re a good son, Lex. I trust you.” Lionel said, “Now tell Lena about the news, I’ll see you both on Thursday.” Lionel added before he ended the call._

 

**_..._ **

 

_“Hey cheerleader! I didn’t know you would actually wear the NCU cheers uniform!” Lex exclaimed upon seeing his little sister who’s clad in the skimpiest article of clothing she’s ever worn in her life._

 

_“Lex, stop it.” Lena laughed playfully hitting her brother on his shoulder, making Lex laugh even more._

 

_“You must love her. You really must love her!” Lex teased seeing Lena blush so hard as she glances back to where Kara was, now being hugged by another one of her drafting buddies, maybe._

 

_“The real question here is, does she know?” Lex raised an eyebrow seeing how Lena’s shoulders slouched, her eyes darted a glance at her drink for a moment to consider her brother’s question and back to meet Lex’s scrutinizing eyes again._

 

_“Maybe?” Lena shrugged making Lex shake his head._

 

_“Maybe, was never enough for you, Lena.” Lex said with a sly smile._

 

_“You know you’re drunk, you should go home.” Lena said lightheartedly pushing her brother away._

 

_“That’s exactly why I wanted to talk. I wanna ask if I could use your new chopper to fly out to Metropolis tonight. My secretary messaged me, something urgent came up at the R &D, that needs my attention.” _

 

_“What? What something so urgent that it couldn’t wait until tomorrow? I’m coming with you then.”_

 

_“Lena please, I can handle it. Besides, that woman is playing a little too close to your wife than even I and her friends over there are comfortable seeing. Tell her you’re hopelessly in love with her and get this over with.”_

 

_“Yeah, that woman is a skinny little hoe.” Lena spewed surprising Lex yet again._

 

_“You never insulted anyone that directly and bitchy before! You must absolutely be head over heels in love with her!” Lex said out loud making Lena cover his mouth with her hand._

 

_“Shut up, Lex!” Lena scolded but she did laugh along._

 

_“I’ll send Jess a message now to arrange for the chopper.” Lena said when they calm down._

 

_“I should go then, and you better save your wife from the SLH.” Lex said pulling Lena into a tight hug._

 

_“Don’t tell anyone about that.”_

 

_“Of course, but when Kara asks, trust that I’d make a very explicit comment for sure.” Lex said as they pull away._

 

_“You’re just the best Luthor I know.” Lena smiled holding Lex’s stare._

 

_“Well have you met yourself? Surely you haven’t.” Lex shook her head with that boyish grin, Lena’s favorite thing that Lex’s face does. His cheeks red, smile wide, hair a mess._

 

_“You better go before I punch you for being so emo.” Lena said making Lex laugh, his hearty laughter ringing in Lena’s ears._

 

_“Call me if anything, be safe. Tell Kara, my gift for her is already at the parking lot of your condo.” Lex winked._

 

_“You’re fuelling her need for speed! Stop spoiling her.” Lena shook her head with a smile at how thoughtful Lex is, like he always has been._

 

_“Not much to fuel her need for you.” Lex dared._

 

_“Lex, seriously go! Leave!” Lena faked exasperation, Lex pulled her into another hug at the same time something tugged inside her chest, causing her heartbeat to race._

 

_“See you in a week or two.” Lex winked before finally letting Lena go._

 

_“Be safe, okay?” Lena called out before Lex thread his way out of the bar._

 

_“Will do, sis.” Lex nodded and then he was gone._

 

**…**

 

The one thing  Kara hates more than bullies, oral medicines, Alex getting upset of her because of her own actions, chauvinists, self-righteous people, homophobes, and a lot more she could mention - is silence. Kara would pick up a healthy argument any day with anyone just so they could clear the air between each other; she’d even choose a loud confrontation with her adoptive father about something she believes in rather than just accepting the cold treatment. Kara’s the type who would always want to talk it out, to lay all cards on the table and pick them apart. It’s an undeniable trait of Kara’s over thinker self, the longer she keeps her mouth shut the louder her brain becomes, and the snappier she could be. But silence is akin to Lena Luthor; a form of cloak or second skin even. All those years of being shut down, judged, and told off by anyone has formed a force shield around the woman. A wall higher than the skyscrapers her family owns and builds. Lena developed layers upon layers of filtering, bottling it all up, and forcing it down until it’s pushed to the farthest part of her Pandora’s box, never to see light again. For Lena, it’s easier that way. Once it’s locked away it stays there, and if for some reason it forces itself to the surface seeking attention, she would just push it down harder. An endless, tiring cycle to be honest.

 

The tragedy of the night before sits with Kara, Lena, Lionel, and Lillian at the breakfast table. Lurking like an unwanted overstaying guest, everyone hates but no one has the guts to shun away. It was the most hushed breakfast Kara has been to, the most uncomfortable as well. But she knows she has to be there, she wants to be there - for Lena. It’s not out of pity, or obligation, or anything orchestrated. It was all Kara taking care of her friend - of her wife, one she dears so much she’s willing to endure a lifetime of the quiet with, if need be. That one may be an exaggeration but after that breakfast, for Kara it could be a reality in the near future, although she knows she would do anything to change it; for now silence is what Lena has and silence is what Kara takes.

 

“Lena being the new CEO, would have to give an official comment about the matter at hand. It’s the only appropriate thing to do.” Lionel said while the three of them are in his study room. Lillian left soon after the breakfast to fix the funeral for her favorite child and no one stopped the grieving mother.

 

“With all due respect, Mr. Luthor, I think Lena leading the press con just outside the LuthorCorp tower isn’t the best thing -”

 

“I can do it. I’ll do it.” Lena shortly said making Kara stop to look at her with concern, those are the first words Lena uttered since last night, and they’re not even something positive to begin with. Kara isn’t trying to overreact, but she knows and she feels that she’s right. A press conference right outside the building where her brother died just sixteen hours ago isn’t the best venue to tell people that she has nothing to do with it.

 

“Lena -”

 

“It’s my decision to make Kara, I have to speak up - for Lex.” Lena said cutting Kara with her hard tone. Kara pursed her lips and backed down, seeing Lena’s clenched fists on her lap. It physically pains Kara to see Lena like this, she just now realized how unskilled she is when it comes to handling people who just lost half of their hearts. How clueless she is in dealing with this version of Lena; cold, aloof, scared, grieving, and suffering. She wanted to turn her inside out, literally, just so she could pick out the parts that ache, scratch, and burn, and heal them; find where her wounds are and treat them, if she could only do that right here, right now she would. She would even choose to take all the pain away from Lena and keep them as her own. Just so she could save every bit of her wife, after all of this is done.

 

“Then, I’m coming with you.” Kara announced instantly earning a nod of approval from the Luthor patriarch.

 

“We should leave now.” Lena said standing up making Lionel and Kara do the same, Lionel stepped forward to envelop his youngest and now only child left in a tight hug and Lena allowed herself another moment of vulnerability, although this time she has no more tears to spare.

 

“I’ll be expecting you two to be home later, right after the press conference.” Lionel said mostly to Kara who nodded once determined to follow her father-in-law’s order. Lionel put a gentle kiss on the crown of Lena’s head before he finally let her go.

 

“You got this, okay? If you ever change your mind, I had Jess make an official statement about what happened ready to be sent out to the networks.” Lionel said and Lena was only able to nod, tears are the brink of her reddened lids.

 

Lena then looked towards Kara who quickly offered her hand for her to hold and Lena took it, as if her life depends on it. Lena’s pale hand is algid against Kara’s sun-warmed skin, Kara lightly tugged on Lena’s to lead them out of Lionel’s study room after one more round of nonverbal goodbyes, their entwined hands hanging between them; Kara absentmindedly lifted Lena’s hand against her lips kissing Lena’s cold fingers as they walk the long hallway of the mansion’s east wing, Lena felt goosebumps creeping up her whole body at such mundane action. Both are conscious of the tabled conversation of last night, feeling the need to talk it through but none wanting to speak up first - at least not yet, not now. Kara took the liberty to get Lena’s coat from the rack and put it on her wife while Lena just watched her, she’d already put on all the energy she has left getting up today to do the inevitable and apart from that, she’s drained; Kara paused standing in front of her waiting for anything Lena might want to say, but Lena’s eyes communicated enough.

 

“I’m here, okay? I’ve got you now.” Kara said more like a promise, Lena bit her lower lip to swallow back the sob that almost escaped her throat as she nodded making Kara pull her into an embrace. They stayed like that for quite a while, both not wanting to let go. Kara was the one to pull away first, to look into Lena’s eyes cupping one of Lena’s cheeks. Lena instinctively leans toward Kara’s hand feeling the radiating warmth of assurance Kara is sending her.

 

“We’ll do this together.” Kara said, as she places a kiss on one of Lena’s eyes before slightly pressing her forehead on Lena’s. The Luthor tried to quietly even her breathing through the sudden heights of emotions she’s feeling right in that moment. There’s a clashing of Lena’s deep-seated grieving for Lex and the overpowering one she feels for Kara and both are physically imparing at the same extent.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena forced to whisper not trusting her voice enough.

 

“Always.” Kara nodded before guiding Lena toward their waiting car.

 

Kara and Lena got in the car in silence, they sat in close proximity with each other, Kara’s determined not to let go of Lena’s right hand and Lena’s left firmly clutched on Kara’s biceps; it’s as though anyone would disappear if either of them let go of the other. It’s also, the closest they’ve both allowed since they’ve known each other. Even when they already consider each other as best friends, there was still an intangible line they never voluntarily crossed. That’s for one reason is non-existent or to put it accurately - vanished; no one would ever be able to come between them now, maybe even ever.

 

When the car rolled in front of the LuthorCorp tower, Snart and Rory were already waiting for the heiresses while the other part of the security team of LuthorCorp are trying to control the press. Kara handed Lena her huge mirrored sunglasses before Kara opened the door to get out first, Kara helped Lena up before wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulders to guide her towards the entrance, Snart and Rory close behind them. None of the questions asked were answered right away, as Eve’s team took over the sudden increase in media headcount outside the building.

 

“Condolences, Mrs. Danvers. Mr. Luthor, was a great boss.” Jess prompted upon seeing Lena come out from the elevator. Lena let a tight-lipped smile of thanks slip for Jess as they walked towards her new office. The same office Lionel and Lex used in their time as CEO, while they’re in National City. Lena was hit with a sudden pang of regret along with the nth ripple of desolation as she walked inside the room; Lena was half thankful it wasn’t Lex’s real office, this one is bare compared to the one Lex has in Metropolis, where all of their childhood up to present pictures together were framed and displayed with pride. Her knees buckled at the remembrance making Kara carry a bit of her weight in the process.

 

“Lena, is everything okay?” Kara worried as she literally put her wife down on the couch.

 

“Sorry, I just remembered something. Jess?”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Danvers?”

 

“Could you arrange a delivery of all the framed pictures from Lex’s office here tomorrow? I want all of them.” Lena asked and the way she looked is enough for Jess to go the extent of highs and lows to grant her boss’ wish.

 

“Absolutely, Mrs. Danvers.” Jess nodded as she quickly taps on the monitor she’s clutching.

 

“How’s the crowd?” Kara asked as Eve and Milan walk right in.

 

“I would say booming, Mrs. Danvers. But we’ve got everything under control now. We called for more security. Detective Sawyer also arrived with her own team.” Eve detailed, Kara breathes and nodded before turning to face Lena again.

 

“Are we ready for this?” Kara asked carefully gauging Lena’s composure.

 

“Will you all please wait for us outside?” Lena asked looking at the people surrounding them one by one, who were quick to their feet.

 

“Lee.” Kara called out as she sat beside Lena on the couch, she took both of Lena’s hand and held on to them as she waited for Lena to say what she has to say.

 

“How can he just be dead, Kar? When he was just having desserts with us yesterday? When - when I think of him now, I imagine him at some country enjoying his free time. I - he can’t - oh my God.” Lena rambled clutching tightly on Kara’s hands her eyes wet with new set of tears. Kara didn’t know what to say, she didn’t have any speech prepared for this moment so she just pulled Lena against her.

 

“If you think it’ll be too much for you, I could do it instead.” Kara offered, making Lena pull away to look at her. Kara slowly reaches out to wipe Lena’s tears away.

 

“I’ll do anything to make it the least bit tolerable for you, Lena.” Kara said, her voice heavy with determination transcending courage toward Lena no matter how physically impossible. Kara’s slowly becoming Lena’s strength, her rock, her everything. The way Kara looked at her tells her more than mere compassion of a friend, more than anything else Kara showed her before, eroding the bitter memory of last night faster than rust on steel. Kara meant it when she said, Lena means the whole world to her and Lena’s just starting to believe her now.

 

“Kara -” Lena huffs, but Kara only shook her head with a smile.

 

“This has become something bigger than the two of us, and I promise that we’re going to get through this together. But there’s nothing more important than you Lena, so as long as you want me, I’ll be here for you.” Kara said eyes fixed on Lena’s glassy emeralds. Kara then helped Lena up from the couch and hugged her again, Lena clung tighter to her an answer to each and every promise Kara just told her.

 

“Okay, we’re ready.” Kara sighed as they pull away, Lena offered the most determined nodded she can that Kara returned as she held Lena’s hand to lead them out of her office.

 

**+**

 

Once seen out of the elevator, Kara and Lena are instantly escorted by Snart and Rory out to the LuthorCorp Plaza proper where a makeshift stage and both press and bystanders were asked to wait for them. Kara joined Lena up on the stage and stood behind as her wife took the podium. Snart and Rory on opposite sides of the stage and Jess beside Kara. The crowd noise died down the moment the Luthor shown herself to them, like some kind of offering to pacify the anger of the vultures who wants to be proven right about their accusations that Lena, bless her soul is the person responsible for the death of her brother.

 

“I stand here with you today, with a sad news and a broken heart.” Lena started, “Last night, my brother was on his way back to Metropolis for an emergency at the LuthorCorp tower’s R&D. He asked my help to arrange him the quickest flight back to Metropolis and the only available mode of transportation at 11 in the evening was my chopper. It’s after an hour later that I received a call from my brother’s girlfriend, his first emergency contact telling me that my brother wasn’t able to arrive at Metropolis, that he wasn’t answering his phone, and that he wasn’t able to leave National City at all -” Lena said with her head held high trying to even her breathing and her voice at the same time.

 

Her audience look unfazed and are still equipped to retaliate once the heiress is done with her speech, Lena’s heart cripples. She took a deep breath and was about to continue when a whistling sound strike through thin air followed by an explosion near the lake wrecking the barriers and the perfect fountain. In a split second, Snart and Kara was on either side of Lena guiding her down the platform as the audience disperses. Another explosion rattled the plaza as it destruct the food carts and the playground. Lena can hear Kara commanding Rory to make sure Jess gets to safety as Snart lead them out of the vicinity.

 

“Kara -”

 

“Stay close, we’re getting you out of here.” Kara instantly cuts her as they thread toward the outside parking where their car is waiting.

 

“Luthor!” Someone from behind them roared, Lena wanted to turn and see who it was but Kara covered her with herself instead blocking the view.

 

“Snart.” Kara ordered and the bodyguard disappeared to deal with the man. They were halfway out of the plaza proper when someone grabbed Kara by the shoulder jolting her away from Lena in the process. Lena was blown a bit out of balance as Kara landed against the rails of the short flight of stairs.

 

“Kara!” Lena screamed, she saw a towering figure between them clad in NCPD navy blue uniform, the man’s light blonde, a lean muscular physique, and the creepiest smirk when he looked over to Lena before advancing towards Kara who was just trying to recover.

 

“Don’t hurt her!” Lena shouted as the man received a blow from Kara on his left jaw, the man was seemingly unaffected before he grabbed Kara by the collar cornering her in a deadlock.

 

“R - run, Lena!” Kara struggled to say as she tries to pry the man’s arm and hand off her.

 

“Freeze!” Kara heard someone called out from in front of them and when she looked it was Maggie.

 

“Don’t come near us! Or this one’s head’s gonna blow.” The man menacingly smiled as Maggie held a gun at him, but the man smartly covers himself with Kara’s body making harder for Maggie to get a clean shot.

 

“Ma - Mags, Le - Lena -” Kara stuttered but even before she was able to say anything more, they all heard a gunshot behind them and the blonde man holding Kara dropped heaving blood out of his chest. When Kara turned she saw Lena shakily holding a gun in her hands, still wasn’t sure of what she’s done. Kara instantly bolted towards Lena taking the gun from her hands and throwing it away before turning towards Maggie.

 

“Get her out of here.” Maggie commanded, Kara nodded before pulling Lena out to the parking lot coaxing Lena from looking at the man’s body bleeding out on the pavement.

 

Kara easily found Lena’s spare town car, and instantly helped Lena get inside before she half ran to the driver side. Kara’s only acting on instinct and adrenaline. She wants nothing more but to be able to get Lena to safety, her brain is already planning the next courses of action as they pull out of the parking lot. Lena reached out to Kara’s hand in silence as they drove away from the chaos and Kara held her in place, balancing her axis again. Lena watched as Kara skillfully maneuvered their sedan through the back alleys of National City towards the Guardians headquarters. In less than twenty minutes, they’re already inside the safety of the landing bay of the headquarters. Kara was the first one to get out of the car as they were welcomed by two alerted guardians.

 

“Send men to make sure Mr. Luthor is safe at the mansion.” Lena heard Kara ordered as she got out of the car finally plummeting down on Earth after the high.

 

“Kar -” Lena softly called out, Kara still attuned to keeping Lena safe instantly snapped a look towards her wife.

 

“Let’s get you inside first, okay? And you should call your father.” Kara slightly smiled as puts a hand on Lena’s back. They’re inside the main hall when Kara’s phone started to ring, it was Alex.

 

“Hello, Al?”

 

“What the hell happened? Are you two okay? Where are you?” Alex frantically asks as Kara sits Lena inside one of the renovated bunkers.

 

“We don’t know just yet, Maggie was there I hope she’s safe. She let us out. I was able to drive us to the headquarters, we’re safe now.” Kara explained as she saw Lena gets alerted with her own phone, Kara nodded at Lena before she stepped out of the bunker enough to give Lena some privacy.

 

“Maggie already called me, she said they’re on the clear out of the attackers but they weren’t able to catch anyone, they’re going to take the evidence to the forensics.”

 

“We can help them.”

 

“You can’t technically, your team still isn’t legally binded with the government.”

 

“But we have more advanced technology here in the headquarters.”

 

“I know, honey. But as long as Lucy hasn’t get a hold of that meeting with her sister and J’onn, we’re out of the investigation.”

 

“Fine, I’ll talk to Lucy later.”

 

“I’ll drop by there after work, stay there okay?”

 

“Okay. Be safe.”

 

“I will. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Kara said as she ended the call. She was about to go back inside Lena’s bunker when she felt a jolt of pain on her right rib as she moves. Kara started unbuttoning her shirt to see the damage as she walks inside Lena’s bunker. She saw Lena who’s already seated at the couch, a glass of water at hand staring into nothingness.

 

“Lee.” Kara tenderly said as she fixed her shirt again, she sits with Lena on the couch in a friendly proximity studying Lena’s placid expression and empty stares.

 

“I killed a man, Kara. I shot him and maybe now he’s dead. But if I didn’t do it - if I didn’t shot him, he might’ve hurt you. I don’t want that to happen.” Lena said before shifting her gaze at Kara with this confused and pained look in her eyes.

 

“What you did was self-defense, no one can fault you at that. Even Maggie saw it. You did what you have to do to save me, Lena. You saved me.” Kara explained, offering her hand towards Lena, the latter slowly slipped hers in Kara’s feeling the calloused palms and ridges of her fingers.

 

“They already got him, Kara. Lex is dead. How much longer do we have?” Lena asked the inevitable and Kara knows no matter how hard she tries, she wouldn’t be able to protect her from the truth, the truth they both has to accept and face together. Someone’s out there already planning to eliminate them one by one and they’re running out of time to save themselves.

 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t able to do anything to save Lex, but I won’t let them get you. Or anyone else from our family.” Kara said her hand tightening on Lena’s. The Luthor was holding her tears back, she’s tired of crying, and she knows tears will not save her from the danger they are in, what she and Kara need right now is each other’s strength.

 

“Without Lex, I don’t know what I would be, Kara. I’m - I’m scared of what I might become.” Lena confessed, letting a bit of her possible darkness out for Kara to see. Lena Luthor knows she has the tendencies to take matters into her hands when she’s backed against the wall, she knows how far she can go to protecting the people she cares about and the how much she’d want to take revenge on anybody for the same people.

 

“I’m right here, Lena. I’m not going anywhere, I’ll always be here for you, and I’ll always protect you.” Kara finally said, gently scooting towards her wife placing a firm arm over her shoulders as she pulls Lena against her. She felt Lena’s rigid posture gave in the moment she did that and she feels her own heart calms down.

 

“Promise?” Lena huffs in place of the sob she stopped, Kara kissed her on the side of her head.

 

“I promise.” Kara whispers back, Lena gave in to the need to wrap her arms around Kara’s waist to give her a hug but a sudden grunt stopped her.

 

“Kara?” Lena worried pulling away to see Kara’s grimace.

 

“I - sorry - I bruised my rib.” Kara puffs, taking a deep breath to ease the pain.

 

“Let me have a look at it.” Lena scolded, making Kara sigh as she untuck her shirt to lift it up showing Lena not only the revolting view of her Texas map of bruise but also her defined stomach, Lena struggled to look away from.

 

“It must be the rails.” Kara shrugged.

 

“I’ll get you some ice okay? Alex wouldn’t be happy seeing this.” Lena offered but Kara didn’t let her leave.

 

“It’s okay, Lena. I’m okay. Can we just stay here a bit longer? Before we face anymore reality outside this room.” Kara almost pleaded looking Lena into her eyes. Can gemstones even thaw? Lena asks herself as she delve into the melted blues of Kara’s eyes, maybe it’s the oceans trapped in there now, longing and scared and brewing a storm at the same time.

 

“Of course.” Lena said leaning against the couch again, she pulled Kara to lie on her lap instead; Kara complied like a kid and lied on her better rib facing Lena in the process. Kara has to fit her tall physique on the couch but she feels the most comfortable she’s ever been since the last time she spent with Lena just like this. Lena begins to smooth Kara’s hair absentmindedly, making Kara relax and close her eyes as she entwines her hand with Lena’s free one. They stayed like that for God knows how long, basking in each other’s presence, assurance, and security but also avoiding opening up about what they actually feel, with everything going on around them - actions are the kind of undertaking that suffice, for now.

 

**…**

 

“Alex -” Kara lowly called out, it was too quiet that speaking in a slightly higher decibel would cause a draw of attention. Alex looked over towards Kara and the blonde nodded towards the direction of the chapel exit. Lena sits in the forefront with an empty chair beside her where Kara was before she excused herself.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Alex instantly agreed getting up from her seat beside Jeremiah and Eliza. Jeremiah threw his daughters a look warning them that they’re there for a funeral and nothing more but Kara and Alex could care less.

 

“What’s up bud?” Alex asked as they got outside to the small garden beside the chapel. Alex saw Kara fidget as she inhales deeply.

 

“Kar?” Alex asked, firmly holding Kara’s arm yet tender enough to send comfort, making Kara look her in the eyes.

 

“I know you’re currently adjusting in the COO’s tasks and I understand if you’d decline my offer but, I still need to ask -”

 

“Whatever it is, Kara.” Alex nodded sensing how worried and stressed out Kara already is.

 

“I’d like you to act as CEO in my behalf for the next couple of weeks or month? Losing Lex maybe is the gravest thing that happened to Lena and she’s not even starting to cope just yet, and I - I -”

 

“I understand, Kara. You want to always be there for her.”

 

“At least, for now. It’s just sinking in and she’s not doing so good at it. I honestly don’t want to imagine - you know, feeling that way.” Kara said almost like the little Kara she used to be when their dog Krypto died when she was ten. Alex didn’t stop herself from pulling Kara into a hug and the younger Danvers held onto her sister as if she too is going to dematerialize at some point.

 

“As long as Lena needs to, okay? I’m here for the both of you. Maggie and I, I’m sure your friends as well.” Alex assured as they pull away, making Kara nod and smile.

 

“The hearse has arrived.” Eliza called out from behind the oakdoor, alerting Kara who rushed back inside to be with her wife. Alex slightly smiled at Eliza as she put her arm over her mother’s shoulders.

 

Lex Luthor’s funeral service happened at the St. Michael’s chapel closest to the Katherine’s where an ample chunk of land nearest to the woods was converted into the Luthor clan private cemetery. Lex will be laid beside his grandparents, facing where the sun rises in Midvale. All of the people who attended followed the hearse in funeral cars. Everyone came. Everyone, including their third cousins from Canada. It almost looked like a reunion but it sent something deeper for Kara, the Luthors are just like any other family who would be there for anyone in need. They arrived at the location where Lex will finally rest. The atmosphere is gloomy and depressing, even the skies received the memo. Everywhere Kara looked, there were no smiles; it reminded her of the night Eliza took her away from her childhood house, Kara thought momentarily before she took her place beside Lena again closest to the shiny mahogany casket stained with traces of the colors of the Luthor family.

 

“Kar.” Lena huffs as the pastor started with the last few words before the lowering of the casket. Kara knew it was another one of Lena’s momentary pauses, where no response is needed she just needs Kara to pull her closer and remind her that Kara’s still with her and that she isn’t alone. Kara instinctively pulled Lena by the waist closer to her before placing her lips against Lena’s head and lingers there. Lena half-faced Kara as she clutched on the collar lapel of Kara’s coat, making Kara wrap both her arms around Lena instead.

 

After the funeral is over friends and family drove to the rest house where a luncheon was prepared waiting for them. Kara dutifully escorted Lena as each and everyone of their guests paid their condolences to the bereaved family that lasted longer than she expected, Lena was already shifting uncomfortably in her Louboutins; even the most comfortable shoes sure would kill by the 12th hour. Lena chose to seat by the coffee table beside a window after all courtesies, she said it was where they used to play chess when they visit this place. Kara also made it her responsibility to keep Lena fed and hydrated all throughout the day, voluntarily moving around to get Lena whatever she needs. Lena wanted to just hold Kara in place to stop her from wearing herself too much but Kara’s unrelenting.

 

“My sweet boy.” Lena heard someone said beside her as she was staring at Lex’s chess piece set in front of her.

 

“Mother -”

 

“Why was Lex in that chopper Lena?” Lillian asked as if Lena should know the answer, taking the youngest Luthor aback.

 

“Mother -” Lena repeated, Lillian bitterly smirked as she downed her nth glass of wine at three in the afternoon.

 

“You know he wasn’t supposed to be there, you’re now the CEO of LuthorCorp. You should be the one attending to the urgent matter that night. But where are you? In some immature birthday party clad in those immoral clothing, brandishing yourself for everybody to see, a Luthor in such flagrancy?” Lilian tirades as she grew bigger with her every insult. Lena was left clutching tightly on the edge of the table and her seat, her childhood trauma resurfacing.

 

“This is why I’ve always had a bad feeling about illegitimates, they bring nothing but bad luck and disgrace. You should be ashamed -”

 

“Excuse me, Mrs. Luthor. With all due respect, my wife and I are leaving. She has had enough for today, she’s tired, and I wouldn’t allow her to be a subject to your disrespect now or ever.” Kara said in a low voice enough for only the Luthor women to hear, Lillian took a step back to throw Kara a look of disdain, which the woman returned with a look determined not to cower under the terror Lillian is imposing.

 

“Watch your tongue, Danvers. You don’t want to save one and turn against another Luthor now.” Lillian warned with scorn evident on the raise of her eyebrow.

 

“Apologies, Mrs. Luthor. But I only care about one Luthor’s opinion, and unfortunately she isn’t you.” Kara said before walking past the older woman to reach out to Lena who was frozen in the duration of the standoff.

 

“Let’s go, hon.” Kara said as she put Lena’s coat around her shoulder and almost lifting her off the chair she was nailed on. Kara silently led them toward where Lionel was having a conversation with Jeremiah and Eliza at the living room.

 

“Mr. Luthor, father, mother, if it’s okay Lena and I will be on our way.” Kara said interrupting the three in their little bubble.

 

“Lena, didn’t you inform Kara of our family tradition?” Lionel asked in a low but understanding tone.

 

“I’ve forgotten, father. I’ll just talk to Kara first. Please excuse us.” Lena slightly smiled and nodded before pulling Kara with her to the staircase up the rooms.

 

“Lee - wait - Lena, what’s going on? What family tradition?” Kara worried as they land on the top step of the second floor.

 

“I’m sorry I forgot to tell you Kar but, when someone passes away in our family, all immediate kin are required to stay in the house of the bereaved until the next morning.” Lena explained as if what she wasn’t able to tell Kara was a sin.

 

“Oh, Lena please don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. Let’s get you to your room for now so you can rest, is that okay with you?”

 

“That’s all I’ve been waiting for the whole day.” Lena slightly smiled the first time since they arrived in Midvale making Kara slightly sigh in relief.

 

“Okay.” Kara nodded, letting Lena lead their way towards her room.

 

“Also, I - I’m so sorry for being crass towards your mother earlier, it’s just that, I couldn’t just stand there and allow her to do that to you. It’s - It’s wrong.” Kara rambled as they got inside the huge room at the end of the hallway, which opened to the beautiful view of the sea in its panoramic French windows. Kara was stunned something Lena both noticed and expected. Lena already memorized Kara’s inclinations made known or not, and even with that fact it still amazes her how Kara genuinely reacts on anything.

 

“That’s why I chose this room.” Lena offered in the absence of any more ramble from her blonde wife.

 

“Oh - sorry, it’s so beautiful.” Kara nervously laughed turning to face Lena again.

 

“Thank you for everything today, Kara especially for standing up against my mother.” Lena sincerely said taking Kara’s hand giving it a light squeeze.

 

“I promised, right? I’ll always protect you, Lena.” Kara smiled, “I hope you’re not doubting me.” The blonde shyly added looking down to her feet.

 

“Absolutely not, Kara.” Lena softly said cupping Kara’s cheek making the Danvers look at her again, “You’re the closest to a breath of fresh air in my life right now.” Lena said as she exhaled, Lena didn’t plan it to sound like a confession making her stop and try to remove herself from Kara but the latter didn’t let her move. Lena located Kara’s eyes again and saw that they were already fixed on her. Lena’s heart pounds against her rib cage, her breath hitching in her throat. Kara was carefully studying her, she can feel it there are a lot of conflicting emotions reflecting on Kara’s eyes, her lips twitch to the rhythm of her own harbored declarations.

 

“Do you mean that? What you said, just now - I mean.” Kara stuttered making Lena break into a genuine smile, one that stretches her lips, hurts her cheeks and warms her heart.

 

“What if I do?” Lena dared, her eyebrow twitching up making Kara chuckle.

 

“Lena, we both know I’ve long promised you that I’ll always be here for you -”

 

“And you never left, even when you have the chance or choice to do so.”

 

“Together or not, you know that we’re still in this together right?”

 

“Are you turning me down?” Lena worried making Kara grin and shake her head, Kara cupped both of Lena’s cheek.

 

“You mean the world to me Lena Luthor. I’ll defend you and protect you against any bully - even if it means being against your mother if you will.” Kara said, slightly giggling on the last part of her sentence making Lena smile wider.

 

“But -” Kara stalled dropping her hands on Lena’s waist instead, Lena tilted her head with a soft frown.

 

“But what, Kara?”

 

“But we’re going to go through unimaginable things if we start our relationship now, we’re not going to be a normal couple Lena - hell, there are people who cloned us, who wanted us dead or worse controlled. I couldn’t promise to fix everything all at once -”

 

“Kar, please stop. Just please listen to me -” Lena said coaxing Kara to look at her again and the Danvers did seeing Lena’s beautiful face right in front of her again. It still astonish her, how she couldn’t possibly get tired seeing and even staring at Lena’s face that it actually hurts her sometimes.

 

“I want you, Kara. I don’t want a normal life, if it meant I couldn’t be with you.” Lena confessed, she expected for Kara to seize the moment and kiss her but Kara surprises her yet again.

 

“There’s just one more thing you need to know, and I’m not sure you’d still feel the same about me after hearing this but I have to be - I want to be honest with you, Lena.” Kara said hear tone oozing with loneliness and anger at the same time.

 

“What is it Kara?” Lena asked, her heart racing again but the pain isn’t pleasurable now. It’s heavier and she feels bad about it.

 

“The reason why Jeremiah bought Spheerical from Jack and Sam is because, he wants to take Sam away from you -” Kara said in a way that it’s as if she’s in physical pain, Lena was taken aback.

 

“J -Jeremiah put on a lot of pressure on the nanobots project so Sam would always be occupied-”

 

“And you know about this right from the start?” Lena asked raising her voice more than she intend to, startling Kara.

 

“No, Lena - Jeremiah told me about it when I confronted him, a few weeks ago. I - I didn’t know, Lena. I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you earlier, but -” Kara answered.

 

“But what?”

 

“But, I know I’d lose you, because you’d be mad at me.” Kara said, breaking Lena even more, she feels betrayed. Lena knows deep within her heart that Kara has done nothing wrong that it was out of her control. Hell, her Kara could do nothing wrong; but so is Sam, so is their relationship. She couldn’t help but think of the possibilities. Could they have worked out a little better if Sam wasn’t unnecessarily occupied by Jeremiah’s demands? Is it possible that she wouldn’t have fallen for Kara that easily? Is it possible that after everything they’re going to get through in this ordeal it is still Sam she would be coming home to?

 

“I - I need to be alone.” Lena huffed as she takes a deep breath, walking towards the windows.

 

“Of course.” Kara muttered before walking towards the opposite direction. She threw Lena one last glance, seeing Lena’s CEO stance facing the windows arms tightly crossed against her chest.

 

Lena hears the door opened and gently shut. She doesn’t want for Kara to leave, but she doesn’t know how to deal with everything Kara just told her with her around. She needed time with only her thoughts right now and she needed to talk with Sam. Sam might be thinking about how she’s been so naive and stupid, and how she broke her own promise that they’re going to get out of the deal together. Now the fantasy’s over, her fairytale shattered right before her own eyes and she couldn’t look at Kara because of it. Lena decided she needed to hear Sam’s thoughts about everything, so she rummaged bag for her phone and noticed that she has several messages from people she knew and one from an unknown number. Lena’s heart stepped up a notch again as she reads it.

 

**_Congratulations new CEO! As a welcome present we’ve cleared your path to success by blowing off all possible hindrances in the future! We did it for you, Lena Luthor. You’re welcome._ **

 

Lena was shaking after reading the message for the fifth time she almost dropped her phone. Lena dragged herself towards the mini bar inside her room and took out a bottle of scotch filled a glass almost to its brim before downing it in one go. It’s been so long since Lena had scotch, so long ago that the stench and burning sensation in her throat made her cough a few times before she realized she was already sobbing, sprawled on the floor.

 

**…**

 

**_Breaking News: After the incident involving the death of the former CEO of LuthorCorp Alexander Luthor and the succeeding assassination attempt on Lex Luthor’s younger sister Lena Luthor at the LuthorCorp plaza last Friday led to the arrest of the man named John Corben. The investigation by the team of Detective Maggie Sawyer of the NCPD led to the eventual confession and confirmation that Corben is the person behind the murder of Lex Luthor and the assassination attempt on Lena Luthor. NCPD discloses that further investigation will be done to confirm whether Corben truly worked alone or someone more powerful is funding his pursuit of eradicating the monopoly in the business world and if so were they also behind the earlier attacks to Danvers Inc. John Corben is at the National City General Hospital recovering from the gunshot wound he received from his own service firearm fired by Lena Luthor herself with the intention to save her wife Kara Danvers when they were caught in the middle of the chaos last Friday; but fortunately, none of the heiresses were reported injured. Lex Luthor was laid to rest at the Luthor owned private cemetery in Midvale, the funeral service was attended by only the family and its closest friends._ **

 

“Why do you look so glum? We should be celebrating, the mastermind is already caught.” Winn asked as he arrived to a sulking Kara Danvers on their usual booth at the 5th.

 

“Lena still isn’t talking to me. She doesn't want to come home.” Kara heavily sighed as she scooted to make space for Winn.

 

“Oh, is this about the Sam incident?”

 

“Hmm.” Kara nodded before taking a swig of her beer.

 

“I’m still against you telling her the truth at the same moment she told you she wants no one but you. It was a pretty dumb move.” Winn scolded.

 

“It was the most decent move, okay? What would you rather have her do? Confess months after they got together? What’s the matter with you?” James countered as he slipped in their booth facing Kara and Winn.

 

“All I’m saying is, look at them now?”

 

“Still, it wouldn’t be a great foundation of a relationship.” James said standing his ground and Kara knows no matter how painful, James is right.

 

“I’m siding with James.” Kara confirmed, making James shrug at Winn who slumps in his seat.

 

“So, Lena isn’t joining us here?” Lucy frowned seeing the empty space reserved for Lena in their booth.

 

“She said she’s busy and she apologize for missing tonight.” Kara almost robotically answered as if Lena deliberately dictated what she would have to say as an alibi.

 

“Well, I have something that might cheer you up.” Lucy said with a slight smile.

 

“I’ll take anything.”

 

“Lois and J’onn would want to meet with you tomorrow so you can personally pitch The Guardians to them.” Lucy smirked seeing the sudden perk of Kara’s attention.

 

“Really? Are you for real? You’re not messing with me, cause if you are I’m gonna hate you a bit-”

 

“Kara! I’m serious of course. I know how much you three want this to happen and it’s here now.” Lucy sincerely said, making Kara reach out for her hand and Lucy gladly took Kara’s and gave it a light squeeze.

 

“Thank you, Lucy. Now maybe we can finally start finding out who’s the real mastermind behind the attacks.”

 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Lucy asked.

 

“That it wasn’t that Corben?” Kara returned making Lucy nod.

 

“He was a bait. A bone to lead us on. I know they’ll be radio silent and surprise us and we have to be prepared and smarter.” Kara said.

 

“We’ll have more access to the criminal records once the deal with the NCPD is sealed.” James said.

 

“And we won’t have to work under the shadows as well.”

 

“We’ll have to keep the our cloaks on. That’s our edge.” Lucy countered.

 

“Copy that.”

 

“I’m thinking of asking J’onn to take the position as the unit director.” Kara said making her friends look at her with concern.

 

“Is this still about Lena?” Winn frowned.

 

“Kara I don’t think that would be a good idea -” James added.

 

“No, I mean if we ever close a deal of partnership with them they’re still more powerful being the authorities, so having my godfather as the director would give us an advantage. Do you guys want to be under Lucy’s father instead?” Kara explained, raising an eyebrow at her two best friends making Lucy laugh.

 

“Boys you wouldn’t want to be directly under the scrutiny of my pop.” Lucy giggled making both Winn and James grunt.

 

**…**

 

“Kara.”

 

“Mr. Luthor, were you waiting for me? You should’ve called so I could’ve come home earlier.” Kara said surprised by the welcome she received.

 

“It’s okay, Kara. I just need a moment if you have time?” Lionel hesitated.

 

“Of course, Mr. Luthor.” Kara instantly nodded following the Luthor patriarch towards his office again.

 

“What would you want to talk about, Mr. Luthor?”

 

“Read this. It is a thread of messages Lena is receiving from an unknown number for almost a year now.” Lionel said handing Kara a monitor with system scan of Lena’s interaction with an unknown number.

 

“By the looks of your reaction, I assume you were or are also receiving these messages?” Lionel asked in the absence of Kara’s response.

 

“W -why are you monitoring her interactions?” Kara frowned feeling something weird.

 

“With what happened to Lex, I can never be so sure now about Lena’s safety. Tell me Kara were you receiving the same threats?”

 

“Y -yes, I was Mr. Luthor but it’s been months since I last received anything from them. Lena received a new one on the day of Lex’s funeral.” Kara said scrolling to the last message.

 

“Did she already tell you about it?”

 

“No, not yet. I also don’t know if she’d ever tell me about it.” Kara confessed considering their current situation.

 

“I saw the news about Corben and I’m sure he isn’t the mastermind.” Lionel said.

 

“I’m thinking the same thing Mr. Luthor and I’m already working with Lois Lane to open another investigation. I’ll be meeting with her tomorrow.” Kara said not giving too much information away, even after earning the trust of the Luthor head she’s still more loyal to her friends and Lena and Alex and no one else.

 

“Will you please watch over her more closely? Lena is in such a dark place right now, I had lunch with her today and she was nothing like my daughter. I could only do so much, she needs someone like you who understands what she’s going through better.”

 

“I’ll do my best, Mr. Luthor.”

 

“I trust you on that, Kara. Have a goodnight.” Lionel nodded ending their conversation.

 

“You too, Mr. Luthor.” Kara returned before exiting the study room.

 

**+**

 

“So where are you now exactly?”

 

“At the mansion. Kara went out with her friends.”

 

“Listen Lena, I know it can still be pretty maddening to know about what her father had done but it’s also pretty unfair to make Kara suffer for what she didn't know. I know it doesn’t make her innocent of not telling you about the truth right away but, she was right about losing you if she ever tell you.”

 

“That doesn’t justify lying to me, Sam.”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

“I want nobody else, it sucks.” Lena said almost like a whisper, making Sam chuckle on the other end of the line.

 

“Then why are you punishing the both of you?”

 

“Sam -”

 

“Look at it in this point of view, she did actually tell you Lena right before you guys get together because she wants you to be sure of what you feel for her, I mean like you’re not already sure of what you’re feeling for a few months now. Just you know, talk it out with her. She’s not her father Lena, according to how you describe her personality at least.” Sam explained talking like the best friend she has always been.

 

“Thank you, Sammy.” Lena sighed feeling the weight she put on herself being lifted off a little.

 

“Go get your girl, dummy. I’ll see you soon okay?”

 

“Okay, good night.”

 

“Good night, Lee.” Sam said before the line went dead, just in time Lena heard a knock on her door. She took a deep breath before getting up from her bed knowing it was Kara.

 

“Hey.” Kara greeted, Lena was right.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I want to talk to you about something, can I come in? Or I can come back tomo -” Kara rambled making Lena open the door wider to make way for her.

 

“Okay, thanks.” Kara awkwardly nodded as she walks past Lena, who’s already in her pajamas.

 

“What do you want to talk about?”

 

“I know I’m going to sound so wrong but hear me out, remember we promised to tell each other whenever we receive any messages from the unknown number? Were you planning of telling me about it?”

 

“H -how did you know about that?” Lena frowned.

 

“Your father talked to me about it when I came in a while ago, he showed me the thread from the oldest to the newest you received on the day of Lex’s funeral. Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked expression soft of concern and dread enough to melt anymore of Lena’s grudges.

 

“C - can we talk about it tomorrow? For now I need you to hold me.” Lena said voice breaking, Kara instantly pulled her into a hug, gently enveloping her into the warmth she denied herself for a week.

 

“You need to rest. I’ll tuck you in, is that okay?” Kara asked as they pull away, Lena knew she was already a mess she just nodded. Kara carefully guided her towards her bed, Lena smells of scotch and it was only then Kara was welcomed by the fact that Lena doesn’t exclusively drinks wine and that she can be a heavy drinker while still functioning fairly well.

 

“Stay with me.” Lena whispered as Kara started leave after securing her under her duvet.

 

“I’ll just change, okay?” Kara asked, Lena let go of her hand as permission and she quickly moved towards the walk-in closet, they’ve been staying in the mansion for almost three weeks now since Lex’s death and Kara has brought more clothes over not wanting to leave Lena alone often, especially when Lillian’s around even though they’re in the middle of a squabble for the whole week. Lena internally rejoiced when Kara came back and sat beside her in bed she’s now wearing a shirt and a sweatpants, Lena scurry to make room for Kara and the Danvers quietly complied. Kara instinctively puts an arm over Lena’s waist as she feels her eyelids easily closing feeling the comfort of Lena’s bed and scent surrounding her making her sleepy. Lena pushed herself closer to Kara to which the half asleep blonde responded with another arm under her head pulling her against Kara’s neck. Lena deeply inhales Kara as she hugs her back, she was finally lulled into sleep by their hearts beating in the rhythm.

 

**…**

 

“The Guardians’ main purpose was designed to do covert missions, mostly involving high risk and dangerous, also deals with highly sensitive information. We aim to get the bigger scope of the situation and plan ahead of time, to cover the defense we might need in the future to subdue any unnecessary public hysteria. We’re still currently on the case of the terror attacks to Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp -”

 

“Excuse me, Miss Danvers  but my team already solved that case.”  Commander Lane butts in raising an eyebrow at Kara.

 

“Which we, with all due respect disagree with, Commander Lane.” Kara calmly worded out.

 

“And why is that?” J’onn asked.

 

“As victims ourselves, we are still receiving threats from the people trying to hurt us. My wife received another message from an unknown number on the same day of her brother’s funeral.”

 

“How sure are we that this isn’t going to be some kind of police unit for your own disposal only?” Commander Lane challenged.

 

“I know the argument about The Guardians credibility would be a topic of debate, but once this unit is absorbed by National City’s government I would like you two to takeover what I’ve started.”

 

“The government wouldn’t give a tinker’s damn about the budget of an additional special force, Miss Danvers.” Commander Lane countered.

 

“I know, that’s why I made it my life mission to support the unit’s every need. All I ask of your authority is the recognition and guidance.” Kara stated not backing down against Lois.

 

“I know you of all people understand the need of this kind of unit to be perfectly working in silence. And if it proves to be unhelpful during the course of probation, I’ll stop its process myself and surrender all our equipments including our developed database to the authorities for use.” Kara added.

 

“You’re putting too much of your word on this deal, Kara.” J’onn said.

 

“I want to make sure my family and friends and National City are safe, and that man Corben you just locked up sure isn’t the sole mastermind of the attacks. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing the real mastermind is somewhere out there planning more danger to not only my family but all of us here.”

 

“We can’t call them The Guardians. They’re going to be a boatload of jokes in this department.” Commander Lane breaks making Kara sigh in relief, they’re actually taking them in.

 

“How about, DEO?” J’onn smirked.

 

“DEO?” Kara and Commander Lane asked at the same time.

 

“Department of Extra-confidential Operations.” J’onn worded out.

 

“I’d go with that.” Kara nodded.

 

“That’s better.” Commander Lane agreed.

 

“Thank you for hearing and accepting my pitch, Lois.” Kara said removing the professional facade as they walk out of the meeting room.

 

“Lucy has been telling me about it for quite awhile, and with everything that’s happening in National City lately, J’onn and I thought we might actually need some extra men in our team.” Lois said finally smiling.

 

“Thanks again, this means so much to me and Winn and especially James who started it.” Kara smiled back.

 

“Clear out!” They both heard from the entrance of the police department, and when they looked what Kara saw gave her the shock of her lifetime.

 

“Lena? Hey! Maggie -Detective Sawyer, that - that’s my wife.” Kara called out in panic, Lois instantly puts a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Lois, what’s going on?” Kara asked turning back to face her cousin’s fiancée.

 

“Yesterday at the inquisition, Corben said that the bomb they created for the chopper used a special kind of metal, called _Lenius,_ we discover that your wife has the patent for that material and she’s the only person who has it. I’m sorry, Kara but we’re just doing our jobs. I’ll let you talk to her first.” Lois said before walking past Kara who was frozen on her tracks, her stare dropped on the bracelet she’s religiously wearing every single day.

 

“Babe.” Kara called out the moment Lena was brought inside the room with her, “Can you un-cuff her? She’s my wife for Pete’s sake!” Kara roared appalled upon seeing the red marks around Lena’s wrist.

 

“Kara, honey it’s okay. I’m okay.”

 

“No, I’m not having this. Can you just take it off her?” Kara sharply turned towards the officer who sought permission from Maggie who was waiting outside, Kara even threw her a sharp look, Maggie nodded towards the officer.

 

“Lena.” Kara muttered as she pulled Lena into an embrace.

 

“What happened? Were you hurt?”

 

“I - I don’t know, Maggie and her men came into my office showing me this video of me taking the _Lenius_ out of the R &D vault. I have no memory of doing such on the date of the video.” Lena explained, “But it wasn’t me Kara, I swear to God, I would never hurt my brother.” Lena said eyes glassy holding back the tears she doesn’t want to release in the police department that might be mistaken to be tears of guilt.

 

“I know Lena, I believe you. And I’ll prove your innocence, okay? Just comply with the interrogations the best you could, I’ll call your attorney, and set things straight with Eve and the PR team. I’ll be back to get you after okay?” Kara said as she pulled out her phone.

 

“Be careful.” Lena said nodding to all of Kara’s instructions.

 

“I will.” Kara nodded before daring the gods and leaning in to kiss her panic-stricken wife on her lips. It was prominent but also quick at the same time, Kara settled to look at Lena’s eyes before finally walking out of the room.

 

“Kara -” Maggie called out as she saw Kara dash out of the interrogation room.

 

“Not now Maggie, I’m still irrationally pissed about what you did to Lena. We’ll talk after all this.” Kara said without stopping to properly talk to Maggie.

 

**…**

 

Lena Luthor wasn’t able to go home that night, or the next day. Lena was asked for the first time in her life to wear the detainees uniform. Her phone was confiscated and Kara wasn’t allowed to stay with her overnight. Kara was the first visitor in the police department the next day and was also granted an earlier hour to come in and the latest extension she could have. Kara Danvers was given a two hour visitation right to her wife with the help of Maggie but Kara still isn’t recognizing it, no matter how childish her reason was.

 

“There was no news about you being here, Eve and the team were able to subdue everything. At least Maggie was decent enough to use an unmarked police car and take the back entrance before taking you.” Kara bitterly chuckled making Lena squeeze her hand.

 

“I’m sorry. There’s just so much happening to you right now and then this -”

 

“To us, Kara. Everything that’s happening right now is happening to the both of us and I’m starting to worry more about you stretching yourself thin again. Take a moment to calm down, darling.” Lena calmly said amidst Kara’s agitation.

 

“I’m sorry, Lee but with you still inside this place won’t ever calm down.” Kara confessed pressing her cheek against Lena’s palm.

 

“You guys are going to get me out of here, that’s the only thing keeping me sane here and the thought of being with you when I get out, so please sweetie be strong for me.” Lena pleaded caressing both of Kara’s cheeks making Kara nod in between her palms like a baby.

 

“I better work faster, I’ll be back tonight. Are you going to be okay here?”

 

“I wasn’t able to sleep last night but, I can get used to it for the time being.” Lena teased but Kara didn’t laugh.

 

“Not a laughing matter, Mrs. Danvers.” Kara warned with a weak smile.

 

“Go, I need my supergirl.” Lena winked, even though Kara knows she’s just doing it to try and make Kara feel better about their situation. Kara has faith on Lena and to finding out about the truth.

 

**+**

 

“Winn, how’s the video analysis?”

 

“Unfortunately, it’s clean Kar. It wasn’t edited or tampered of any sort. I’ve thoroughly ran the analysis for more than a dozen of times since yesterday.”

 

“Then let’s try one more time.” Kara said almost snapping.

 

“Wow, okay. Hold up.” Kara heard Alex called out from the back entrance of the headquarters.

 

“What are you doing here? You should be running your company.”

 

“You mean your company? Kara, Maggie told me about what happened, I know you’re mad at her but you know you shouldn’t be pulling too many strings to visit Lena that early or that long. You just closed a deal with them, this might look like you taking advantage.” Alex lectured.

 

“What else do you want me to do Alex? My wife’s in jail because of something she would never for the love of God do to her only brother.”

 

“Kara we can’t appeal to feelings, we need facts, we need the truth.”

 

“I know that’s why I’m doing everything I can to fix this mess!” Kara said banging both her hands on the table in between them startling Alex and Winn.

 

“I’m sorry.” Kara said before walking out, Winn made a move to follow her but Alex stopped him.

 

“She needs some time to herself, let her go. She’ll come around. Now let me have a look on the video.” Alex said putting a hand on Winn’s shoulder, Winn hesitated but agreed anyway.

 

**+**

 

“I came back as soon as I heard.”

 

“Mother.”

 

“So where’s your knight in shining armor? Your savior? I don’t see her here. Did she already grab the quickest way out when she realized she’s married to a murderer?”

 

“You know, I didn’t do it.”

 

“Oh unfortunately, I don’t know Lena. You made that substance that was used to create the bomb that killed my only child.”

 

“He was my brother, I would never hurt him.” Lena said through gritted teeth.

 

“But you’re adopted, you were deprived of attention all your life, you were made to hide behind his shadow at the R&D, because you’re never be good enough as a CEO on your own. Don’t you know that Lionel and Jeremiah only used the two of you to increase their standing? Their wealth? You don’t have real meaning in this game, Lena. Did you actually think that in this chess game, you’re the queen?” Lillian thoroughly insulted even deeply chuckling at the last part, “You and your wife are pawns, Lena. Nothing but peasants who are dispensable.” Lillian added making Lena stand up from her chair, breathing heavily as she controls her anger.

 

“We’re done talking here, mother.”

 

“Once they’ve proven that you’re the reason my child is taken away from me, I’ll make sure you’ll suffer inside the prison where you’ll serve your years.” Lillian said before standing up to leave Lena to her own devices.

 

**+**

 

“I’m sorry Kar, but she doesn’t want to see anybody right now.” Maggie said as she comes out of the cells without Lena.

 

“What? Did anyone visit her today?”

 

“She received a call from her father, and a personal visit from her mom. After that, she’s been in a bad mood.” Maggie explained.

 

“Maggie, I have to see her, please. Her mom might’ve said something that caused that reaction. Please Maggie, just this one.” Kara pleaded following Maggie towards her office. Maggie contemplated, she will lose her job if she let Kara wander inside the cells, the job Kara helped her get, Kara who helped her and Alex through and through.

 

“Fuck it. You have fifteen minutes.” Maggie finally said putting the key to Lena’s cell on the table between them, Kara instantly reached out to take it.

 

“You take that, we call it even.” Maggie said before letting the keys go, Kara’s eager nod came faster than her voice again.

 

“Even.” Kara said snatching the key and storming out of Maggie’s office. Kara sneaks to the hallway towards the cell blocks easily finding Lena’s, which is the one in the middle.

 

“Lee? Lena.” Kara called out coaxing Lena out of her reverie, she’s still wearing the navy blue uniform her hair’s down.

 

“Kara what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“Maggie said your mom dropped by earlier, I know it wasn’t a good -”

 

“Kara stop, just stop. I’m tired and I wanted to rest. Just please do the same.” Lena dismissed, Kara then used the key Maggie gave her, to break down the barrier between them. Lena was surprised seeing Kara sit down on the other bed in front of her.

 

“Lena, you are one of the of the strongest women I know, why aren’t you fighting?” Kara asked her frustrations spilling a bit, chipping a bit of Lena’s heart off.

 

“Because I did, Kara. I already fought, that’s what I did since I was a kid. And I’m done. I know you try and see the good in everybody and that’s one of the things I love about you but, I’m not worth it.”

 

“Lena, listen to me.” Kara said kneeling in front of her wife, eyes focused on those greens that’s been her light throughout the storm of their life and relationship or whatever they have between them, “I will prove your innocence and I will get you out of here, you hear me? You’re not giving up on yourself cause I sure as hell would never give up on you. I want you to remember that. Tomorrow you’ll be out of here.” Kara added before standing up to leave.

 

**+**

 

“It was Lena’s clone.”

 

“What? How?”

 

“I’ve hacked all the security cameras in the whole building on the said date and I found a few interesting clips.” Winn explained as he clicked something on his computer that played on the huge screen in front of them.

 

“That was Lena quote-unquote coming out of the basement exit door in the lobby, which is very unlikely since you drive her to work everyday dropping her off in front of the building. Second clip is this.” Winn said clicking another video.

 

“That’s Lena, asking a personnel to open the doors of the R&D for her when she should be able to open it with her own access card, that is if she has one. And finally this third clip, that’s from the installed security camera of the R&D vault itself, notice Lena’s features. What can you see?” Winn asked Kara as he paused the video right at the moment it focused on Lena’s face.

 

“Her eyes are hazel, they’re not emerald and she doesn’t have the eyelid scar on her right eyelid. Winn! This is it! Save that all in a drive along with the autopsy of my own clone, I’ll bring it to the department now.” Kara beamed.

 

“You just have to make sure, only Lois and J’onn and Maggie see these okay?” Winn reminded making Kara nod.

 

“Of course. Thank you, Winn. I owe you big time.” Kara exclaimed.

 

“Shut up, I owe you my life.” Winn snort making Kara reach out and put an arm over his shoulder.

 

“You’re saving my wife’s life. We’re even.” Kara said tapping Winn’s shoulder.

 

“You’re unbelievable. How’s things with Alex and Maggie?”

 

“I’ll talk to them after Lena’s out of jail, I promise.” Kara said crossing against her heart so Winn let her be.

 

“Here. Take good care of this. Return if you must.” Winn ordered.

 

“I will. Thanks again.” Kara smiled before rushing out of the headquarters.

 

**+**

 

“Alex? What are you doing here?” Kara frowned seeing Alex poised on one for the chairs along the hallway.

 

“I’m waiting for Maggie, we’re going to have lunch. Why aren’t you with Lena?”

 

“Why would I be when she’s here? I just got the evidences from Winn.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Danvers, ready to go? Kara, I thought you’re already with Lena.”

 

“Seriously now, what the hell is going on?”

 

“Lena was taken by her mother two hours ago, for a temporary release Mrs. Luthor paid the bail.”

 

“I have the evidence to prove her innocent right here. Can you take it to Lois and J’onn?”

 

“Of course.” Maggie nodded instantly taking the folder from Kara.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“I’m going to find Lena, I have a bad feeling. She hasn’t called me. Why wouldn’t she call me?”

 

“I’m coming with you.” Alex said turning towards Maggie before running after her sister, Maggie nods right away.

 

“I’ll take the evidence to the commander. Go help Kara.” Maggie added as they went their separate ways.

 

“Kara let me drive! You can’t use your phone and drive.” Alex scolded but Kara was already too busy tapping on her phone when she handed Alex her keys.

 

“Can we calm down a bit? She’s with her mother, she should be -”

 

“No, if you’re thinking she’s safe, she isn’t.”

 

“Okay, so where to first?”

 

“Try our condo, while I call Mr. Luthor.” Kara said, “Hello? Mr. Luthor, is Lena there? The department said Mrs. Luthor bailed her this morning, oh, okay. No there’s nothing to worry about, I think there was just a miscommunication, yes Sir, I’ll update you later.”

 

“Not at the mansion then.” Alex confirmed as Kara ended the call to try calling Lena’s number again.

 

“Mr. Luthor said he was with them and they dropped her off the condo, Lena doesn’t want to go home to the mansion because her mother’s there.” Kara explained.

 

“Her mother must be living up with the dark side of the Luthor name for Lena to be that intimidated by her.” Alex commented seeing Kara’s nervous ticks showing, her leg wouldn’t stop moving it’s almost dizzying.

 

“You just don’t know, Al.” Kara shook her head as they rounded down Kara’s private parking lot elevator, Alex noticed Kara’s hand clutched on the door handle right away.

 

“Kara -”

 

“Sorry Al, not right now. My brain’s not gonna listen.” Kara warned and just as they pulled over Kara dashed out of the car leaving Alex no other choice but run after her sister. Alex couldn’t explain the panic and the adrenaline, Alex couldn’t explain the overreaction but Kara’s instincts never failed her before and if she’s acting this way there must be something to be gravely worried about. Alex endured the 30-second elevator ride with the impatient Kara with her utmost understanding. Kara ran out soon as the elevator doors open, and even before Alex could reach the front door that’s slowly closing now after Kara, she heard her sister cried out.

 

“Lena! Alex, help me!” Kara shouted making Alex run the stretch of the hallway faster than she intended.

 

“Oh my God!” Alex gasped seeing the stupor state of Lena lying on the kitchen floor. Lena’s eyes are wide open her pupils are too small, her mouth is frothing, and her pale skin has a bluish tinge. Alex looked around for the cause of poisoning and she found the empty bottle of whisky by the kitchen counter.

 

“Kara! I need you to focus, keep her awake and try coaxing her to respond.” Alex said as she helped Kara keep Lena’s body upright, Alex took note of the very slow breathing and the dropping temperature.

 

“Alcohol poisoning.” Alex concluded, as she ran towards Kara’s bedroom.

 

“What?!” Kara exasperated as she tried to keep the continuously humming Lena in a sitting position, “Baby don’t sleep okay? Stay with me. Listen to my voice.” Kara forced herself to open the fridge for a bottle of water when Alex came back with a fluffy quilt and covered Lena’s body.

 

“She has roughly half a pint of whiskey circulating in her body right now.” Alex said before Lena suddenly retched eventually throwing up a portion of the whiskey she drank in the past hour according to Alex’s calculations.

 

“Lena, I need you to drink okay?” Alex said as she held Lena against Kara’s body again mindless of the mess they are in. Lena was still confused and dazed but she started gulping on the bottle of water Alex holds against her purplish lips.

 

“How fast can you drive us to the headquarters?”

 

“How much time do we have?”

 

“Too short for the rush hour.”

 

“The helicopter’s out back, help me carry her.” Kara said Alex instantly nodded before taking Lena’s lower body.

 

“Keep her head up.” Alex reminded as Kara move under Lena’s weight, the Danvers sisters easily carried Lena outback where the infinity pool and where Kara’s light helicopter is hidden. Kara pushed a button before walking out to the veranda and the pool instantly drains as the pool floor breaks in two showing the polished helicopter underneath.

 

“Stay with her at the back.” Kara said as they carefully load Lena behind the two seats, Alex took Kara’s place keeping Lena’s head in the proper position if ever she throws up again as Kara prepares for their take off. At her time at the military school, Kara rendered piloting hours under Captain Barry Seal one of J’onn’s close friends. Kara received her private pilot license back when she was 21.

 

Lena’s whole body was numb, she can’t even feel her tongue and her heart’s pounding hard against her sternum; it feels like she’s going to have a heart attack. Lena’s head was reeling, her world spinning fast and she knows if it ever stops she’s going to throw up again. But when it momentarily paused, Lena caught sight of something gold - blonde, and then auburn before the everything went black again.

 

“Doctor Danvers.” One of the alerted medical personnel stepped forward upon seeing the Danvers sister pushing the bundled up Lena Luthor on a wheeled stretcher.

 

“Prepare the med bay, alcohol poisoning, monitor her BAC.” Alex commanded.

 

“Right away, doctor.” The nurse nodded and turn to holler her team towards the med bay. They were rounding the corner towards the med bay when Lena started choking, Kara pushed faster when Alex ran towards the bay to get a tube, she easily inserted Lena’s windpipe to help her breath.

 

“This is going to get messy, you might want to wait outside.” Alex warned but Kara stood her ground and stayed, Alex nodded before putting on her stethoscope.

 

“BAC level is slowly dropping, Doctor Danvers.”

 

“Get me an intravenous drip and a catheter.” Alex barked as she cranks Lena’s body up to a half sitting position again.

 

“.15% BAC down to .12%, Doctor.” The nurse informed.

 

Kara watched as her sister, slowly pulled out the tube out of Lena’s mouth to replace it with another one inserted through the nose that’s connected to a machine. Kara also watched as the nurses professionally hovered around Lena to clean her up and changing her clothes. Kara was immobile for a few more minutes after Lena was announced stable and recovering. Kara was nailed to where she was standing until Alex came back with a set of Guardians uniform D, a pair of shirt and slim fit sweatpants for the women.

 

“Go clean up, I’ll watch over her.” Alex said handing Kara the clothes and the towel.

 

“I’ll be quick.” Kara sighed before walking out of the med bay.

 

**…**

 

Lena was awaken by the smell of something delicious, she opened her eyes to the most rustic looking bedroom she’s ever been before, also the smallest. Lena shifted to her back seeing the whole bedroom is made of wood from floor to ceiling with a small sunroof right above her - snow there’s snow outside. The bedroom door was wide open and she can see a 1960s model of a heater where real fire is burning, it was then Lena decided it’s time to get up because she might actually be dreaming to be in a place so homey yet so foreign to her. She looked outside the window behind the couch and saw a lake surrounded by more cabins. Lena took the thick cardigan hanging by the door and put it on as she stepped at the living room of the quaint little cabin. Lena can hear a faint upbeat music playing at the kitchen’s direction where the smell of food strongly wafts, intensifying Lena’s hunger.

 

“ _I’ll stop the world and melt you, you’ve seen the difference and it’s getting better all the time._ ” Lena can hear the familiar voice singing along the radio. Lena stopped at the view of Kara in her awkward steps but heavenly voice singing and dancing along the Jason Mraz version of the 80s song as she set the table for two.

 

“Tell me this isn’t some kind of silly dream, I’m making up in place of the horrid reality we are in.” Lena blurted stopping Kara from what she’s doing to look at her.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kara frowned as she walked towards Lena.

 

“I’m going crazy right? You’re not real. This all just a dream.” Lena said taking a step back away from her perfect Kara.

 

“Lee, don’t be silly. Come on breakfast is ready.” Kara smiled taking Lena’s hand to lead her towards their table.

 

“We’re in Cienaga Creek Ranch near the Big Bear Lake.”

 

“Kar, I was supposed to be grieving for my brother’s death. I’m not supposed to be in a vacation cabin in California.” Lena said pulling her hand away from Kara, seeing that her wife decided it’s fitting to take her into a holiday after she lost Lex.

 

“You are, I know you still are. Lena this isn’t a holiday, this is me making sure you wouldn’t end up on our kitchen floor again almost dying because of alcohol poisoning. Knowing your brother enough, he wouldn’t like to see what I did.” Kara countered.

 

“I made you a promise, and I was able to prove your innocence, but you gave up on me Lena.” Kara said pain evident in her voice, making Lena wobble.

 

“Kara -”

 

“I wouldn’t know what your mother told you or what she never did, I couldn’t begin to understand the pain of losing a sibling and I wouldn’t start pretending that I do. I know my limitations. I thought you did too, I was wrong.” Kara added.

 

“It hit me when I was alone at the penthouse. I was already derailed when I got out of the police department. But it hit me the hardest when I was finally all alone. It’s the realest thing at that moment, Lex is gone. I’m alone because he’s never coming back.” Lena said. Kara stepped into Lena’s personal space again taking the latter’s hand placing it against her warm cheek.

 

“I’m real Lena, I’m here and you’re not alone. You’re never going to be alone anymore.” Kara said, looking Lena in the eyes. Kara then placed Lena’s hand against her chest.

 

“I’m as real as what I feel for you, and if you let me, if you let us, it can be our reality too.”

 

“I should’ve long raised too much red flags enough to jettison you to the other side of the globe, Kara. I’ve given you all the outs you can afford.” Lena said more like a tease shaking her head.

 

“You’re not going to get rid of me that fast, I’m not going anywhere.” Kara said kissing the knuckles of Lena’s hand she’s holding, “I don’t want an out, I just want you. I want us and everything in between. Have you realized that I’ve already now seen you at your best, at our wedding day and at your worst, when you threw up on me?” Kara teased back making Lena blush in embarrassment.

 

“Lena, I choose both.” Kara softly said, “Nothing you are capable of doing could ever drive me away. I know you’re scared of your darkness, something all people have but Lena you’re too good to be like your mother.” Kara continued, they stood there for awhile just taking each other in, contentment settling in.

 

“We good?” Kara smiled making Lena pull a full smile too. Kara pulled her towards the breakfast table again and this time Lena let herself be led.

 

“I’m sorry I almost gave up on you.” Lena confessed.

 

“Do you promise me you’d never give up on me again?” Kara smirked, and Lena’s nod came faster than her voice making Kara giggle.

 

“Good. Now you have someone who would stand up for you, always.” Kara smiled, making Lena look at her in wonder and adoration and love - the pure and burning and inexplicable kind. The kind Lena has never felt so strongly before, she knew she loved Sam so much but not to this degree, not to this break her heart and see Kara’s name carved on all of its walls kind of love. Lena sure has loved a good number of people in the past but, she has never loved a Kara Danvers before.

 

They spent the rest of the morning cuddled in front of the fireplace watching documentaries about grizzly murders in cabins in the woods. It was creeping them out but it’s only interesting thing to watch no matter how unfitting it is in their situation. They’ve never had such mundane thing to do in the course of over three months since they got married and this little bubble of normalcy is what they need. They had lunch out the porch of their cabin facing mostly the lake and woods, Kara made them grilled vegan burgers before they went out for a walk along the stretch of the lake. When they get back Kara made an honest mistake of telling Lena she doesn’t play chess igniting Lena’s excitement to teach her  taking her mind off of guilt tripping herself, which Kara knew she’s been doing the whole day.

 

“Do the move, come on Kar.” Lena teased as Kara worked herself up between taking her way with the rook or the bishop or maybe the knight this time. Lena has long predicted what Kara’s options are and the outcome of each move and even though Kara knows that about Lena she’s still trying to keep her face straight, which Lena find both amusing and adorable.

 

“Stop agitating me. You’re not helping me focus.” Kara giggled shaking her head at Lena who seriously has her game face on.

 

“Is that so? Am I a distraction to you?” Lena challenged making Kara laugh.

 

“Stop it with that voice.” Kara giggled.

 

“What voice?” Lena frowned in her signature smile making Kara weak in the knees.

 

“Never mind maybe it was just me.” Kara shyly shook her head, “I’ll take the bishop.” Kara announced making Lena laugh.

 

“Wrong move? Golly!” Kara exasperated making Lena laugh harder.

 

“You see if you chose your rook here, you would have actually taken my queen.” Lena explained as she showed Kara the correct move she could’ve done.

 

“Hmm.” Kara hummed as sip on her hot chocolate.

 

“What?” Lena smirked, adjusting herself on the couch her cardigan dropping on one side of her shoulder, for Kara it was the perfect view with the sunset behind her, casting soft gold colors on Lena’s skin. Lena’s hair is tousled everywhere but it sure isn’t a mess.

 

“Nothing.” Kara smiled, “If losing to you at this mind game would always merit to this view?” Kara added cupping her chin on both her hands making Lena blush at the focused attention.

 

“I thought Danvers hate losing?” Lena challenged.

 

“I’m a hybrid. I know what battles to choose.” Kara winked making Lena raised her eyebrow.

 

“What do you want to do tomorrow?” Lena asked taking Kara by surprise.

 

“I mean we don’t have to do anything, remember this isn’t a vacation.”

 

“I just don’t want you to get bored.”

 

“Of you? Never.” Kara scoffed.

 

“Thank you Kara, for everything.” Lena said.

 

“What are friends for?” Kara giggled making Lena roll her eyes.

 

“Sure never had a friend quite like you before.” Lena nodded.

 

“That’s because you shoo me away when we were 6!” Kara teased, Lena snorted and break into a boisterous laugh for the first time since the Lex incident.

 

“I already apologized for that.” Lena shrugged. They were still in the middle of teasing when Kara’s phone rang, it was Winn.

 

“Hello Winn? What’s up?” Kara answered putting Winn on speaker.

 

“Hey Kar, I just want to tell you that Lena’s all clear from the case and the NCPD wanted to make sure you’re not going to press charges against them.”

 

“That’s absolutely unnecessary, Winn.” Lena answered.

 

“Oh hey, Lena. Hope you’re feeling better. Are you keeping her away from blood, Kara?” Winn teased by blood Winn means any kind of liquor, he’s already dubbed Lena as some blood lust vampire since the poisoning and he wants it to stick.

 

“No blood around.” Kara nodded, Lena was flushed. There surely isn’t a secret in Kara’s group and no matter how expose she is right feels, it’s better than being alone in her misery.

 

“Also, we might want to look into something uncanny about Lena’s clone. NCPD gave us access to all the traffic cameras in National City and there’s been a weird pattern I’m noticing with Lena’s clone.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked.

 

“She’s currently moving alone, she’s went to Noonan’s, she dropped by CatCo twice, she visited your favorite vegan restaurant, she’s been to the 5th, and I saw her drove by your condo yesterday. Now the eerier part is, she’s disguised in all occasions. You wouldn’t recognize her at first glance, I mean at all.”

 

“What is she doing?” Kara frowned.

 

“She’s looking for something, maybe someone. She might be looking for you Kar or Lena. If we take your clone’s characteristics before, she just made one contact with you and then went straight to Lena. She made sure she didn’t make contact with any other people.”

 

“But now she’s out in the open, anybody could see her I don’t understand.” Kara worried.

 

“I’m monitoring her don’t worry, we’ll work more on it when you two get back. I should let you two go, we’re hanging by Alex and Maggie’s tonight.”

 

“Sure Winn, thanks for telling us. And tell the gang we said hi.” Kara said before ending the call.

 

“What are you thinking?” Lena asked when she saw Kara slumps herself on the couch beside her.

 

“Will it ever stop?” Kara bitterly chuckles.

 

“After we catch the real mastermind, until then we still have to live day by day I’m afraid.” Lena offered.

 

“Now you have a look alike roaming the city, trying to get with me.” Kara humored.

 

“I don’t know if I should be proud of her for trying or be jealous.” Lena added.

 

“I thought Luthors don’t get jealous?” Kara raised an eyebrow.

 

“They do sometimes, especially when they’re dealing with a lousy copycat of an insult.”

 

“We’ll deal with her, that’s for sure.”

 

“Do you want to go home tomorrow?” Lena offered.

 

“Lena, you’re just starting to feel better -” Kara worried, she’s not sure whether the city is a great idea for Lena right away.

 

“I mean, I couldn’t rest knowing a woman who looks like me is back home freely roaming around. What if she does something evil? She has my face, Kara. I don’t even want to imagine.” Lena explained but Kara still isn’t convinced. Lena moved closer to Kara and held both of her hands.

 

“I know you’re worried about me snapping again, but I promise you that wouldn’t happen again. And you should know that Luthors never breaks their promises.” Lena assured, Kara released a long exhale.

 

“Can’t keep you away for too long, can’t I?” Kara smiled in defeat.

 

“You can absolutely take me away for good once we solve our problems.” Lena promised yet again.

 

“As long as you’re with me.” Kara nodded, kissing the back of Lena’s hand. Lena then move to cup Kara’s cheek, the blonde eagerly leaned in against Lena’s soft and warm palm.

 

“Why didn’t you kiss me that night, Kara? Why did you leave?” Lena softly asked, Kara opens her eyes into Lena’s again.

 

“You - you remember? I thought - Knox and the memory alteration -”

 

“I thought so too, but that part of the night wasn’t erased for some reason.”

 

“You’re still with Sam. Oh my God. You’re still with Sam!” Kara panics as she attempts to tear herself away from the affection but Lena didn’t let her.

 

“Sam and I broke up.” Lena confessed, “On the night of our wedding.”

 

“Lee -” Kara said almost with a pout.

 

“It’s okay, Kara. Sam and I are in good terms.” Lena shyly smiled.

 

Kara stared at Lena, taking her all in like breath, as if memorizing every feature of her beautiful face. She raised her a hand cupping Lena’s cheek, and like magnetized the Luthor leaned to the warmth against her skin, she put her hand on Kara’s arm that’s between them.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara whispered.

 

“I want nothing more.” Lena whispered back.

 

Kara pulled Lena even closer, forehead to forehead as they enter their own bubble. Lena closed her eyes and slowly tilted her head as if telling Kara to stop the torture and just kiss her. Kara smiled because she saw it, that’s when she gave in, pressing her lips against Lena’s lighting the fireworks, releasing the butterflies they’ve been holding back for so long. Lena’s arms found their way around Kara’s neck anchoring - deepening their kiss. The exchange slowly escalated as Kara pulled Lena to her lap not breaking the kiss wrapping both her arms around her wife’s waist as Lena straddles her. Kara’s tongue drew a line on Lena’s lower lip making the raven-haired woman of Kara’s dreams to welcome the soft flesh with her own, earning an audible gasp from both women. Kara felt free for the longest time they both did, they felt ecstatic, Kara’s slowly losing herself, she’s getting intoxicated by Lena’s scent and taste. They were both heaving when Lena decided to pull away and let air inside her lungs again, but she held Kara close. Kara opened her eyes to a slightly disheveled Lena Luthor on top of her, looking for something from Kara’s reaction.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kara frowned tightening her arms around Lena.

 

“I - I didn’t want to stop.” Lena stuttered, which is very out of character for the eloquent CEO.

 

“That, Mrs. Danvers-Luthor is the Kara Danvers effect.” Kara winked making Lena burst into laughter as she buries her face on Kara's chest making the intimate mood turned a little too goofy now but they don’t mind. Everything's clear between them and they both know there’s no need to rush, because they know for sure no one’s going anywhere.

 

**…**

 

Kara was awaken by the brightness of her room, the suns up and they both should be but here she is watching the wonderful Lena Luthor sleep beside her. Kara’s itching to move to see the whole of Lena’s face but she currently can’t because Lena has her pinned under her arm and she’s scared of waking her up. Because waking her up means they have to get up and do what adults their age do, plus the things only people like them has to do, which is to trap in a clone of her wife and interrogate her about her creator. It’s both outrageous and ridiculous and Kara isn’t sure if she’s ready for that just yet. It’s about the same time Lena started to move, she peeked with one eye open to see if her dream was real and thank goodness it was. Kara was smiling at her like an idiot and she couldn’t help but giggle. She shifted to her side as she pulled Kara closer burying her face on the crook of Kara’s neck.

 

“Honey, we need to get up according to my alarm.” Kara softly said kissing the crown of Lena’s head.

 

“Five more minutes.” Lena negotiated with a kiss on Kara’s clavicle tickling her wife. Kara squirmed as she shake in her giggles.

 

“You’re not going to give me another five minutes of complete sleep are you?” Lena raised an eyebrow and Kara just shook her head with a sly smile.

 

“If you get up with me now -”

 

“Stop, please don’t make an offer I wouldn’t be able to resist.” Lena said covering her ears with her hands.

 

“Seriously though, come on babe we have some serious Lena-clone trapping to plan.” Kara teased making Lena grunt.

 

“I might want to hear your offer after all.” Lena said, Kara chuckled as rests on one of her elbow and hovers over Lena cupping her cheek.

 

“The sooner we get her, the sooner we’ll know more about her boss.”

 

“But she’s coming after you. I despise the idea of her around you.” Lena shook her head at the morbid thought.

 

“That’s why we’re going to plan it, but first I desperately need you to get up now cause we have a meeting at ten.”

 

“Meeting at ten? I’m still on leave because of Lex, why do we have a meeting?”

 

“Well because the meeting’s happening at some secret place.” Kara winked.

 

“Secret place?”

 

“Ahuh, so if you want to know where you better get up. We’ll have breakfast there if that’s okay?”

 

“Sure, why not.” Lena shrugged.

 

“Good, then we have time for my offer.” Kara winked deliberately removing her shirt in front of Lena as she slipped towards the adjacent bathroom. Lena unfreezes from her mouth hanging open shaking her head as she follows Kara. It’s safe to say that that woman, would be the death of Lena Luthor.

 

**+**

 

“Kar, where are we going really?” Lena needed to ask cause Kara’s leading them down a dark hallway to the back of Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant and as far as mafia movies would go, Lena sure has watched enough to know where this is going to end.

 

“Almost there hon, just so you wait.” Kara winked also giving her hand a squeeze and for a moment Lena thought she was with another one of Kara clone but her doubting halted upon seeing her best friend and her cousin.

 

“Lena, Kara.” Sam greeted standing up from their coffee table.

 

“Samantha Arias, and Mr. Spheer?” Kara greeted back shaking both of the cousins hand.

 

“You can call me Jack.” Jack nodded with a discreet smile.

 

“Jack.”

 

“You three, answer me, what’s going on?” Lena wondered amidst the curtsies.

 

“I had your best friend and her cousin, secretly flown here for some serious business deal.” Kara explained as she pulled Lena to join the two in their table.

 

“Business deal?”

 

“Kara here would want to allow Spheerical buy itself from Danvers Inc. also, giving us autonomy on our nanobots again.” Jack explained making Lena look at Kara who’s suddenly seemingly shy about a great thing she’s about to do.

 

“I - I just want to make it right with you two. But we have to make sure my father wouldn’t know about this deal, nothing major is going to change but I’ll work on slowly withdrawing my people from your laboratories.” Kara added making Lena reach out to hold her hand under the table making Kara smile at her.

 

“Thank you, Kara. This means a lot to us.”

 

“It’s the least I could do as far as making right would do in our situation.” Kara nodded finally feeling the clear of air between her and Sam.

 

“We have the contract here, drafted according to what we’ve talked over the phone.” Sam said presenting a folder of paperwork to Kara. Lena watches closely at how Kara carefully started reading through the pages of the contract, she’s never seen Kara with contracts before and this is fascinating for her. Kara’s crinkle shown itself when Kara was about to sign the document.

 

“You’re looking better, Lena.” Sam meaningfully smiled making Lena blush hard and Kara to shift looks between her flustered wife and her grinning best friend.

 

“Well, here you go. Kindly send me a copy of this on my personal email first. I still have to talk with my sister the acting CEO about it.”

 

“Acting CEO?” Lena frowned only towards Kara.

 

“I asked Alex to take over in the meantime while I was taking care of you, missus.” Kara smiled just in time her phone rang, it was Alex.

 

“Speak of the devil. I should go, sweetie. I’ll meet you at the hangout later okay? Snart and Rory are outside. I know you’d want to spend time with Sam.” Kara knowingly said making Lena smile.

 

“Be safe. See you tonight.” Lena said pulling Kara for a kiss, which Kara welcomed with a shy smile.

 

“Sam, Jack it was nice meeting and having business with you two.” Kara nodded offering her hand again, which the cousins welcomed with a grateful smile.

 

“Call me if anything.” Kara turned towards Lena before tracing the hallway they came in earlier.

 

“I’ll also leave you two alone, I’ll drop by my friend’s place before we fly tonight. Nice seeing you again Lena, and thank you.” Jack nodded as he stood up as well.

 

“Likewise, Jack.” Lena smiled back.

 

“So, sweetie?” Sam smirked.

 

“Before you start with me -”

 

“Oh no I’m starting right here, right now missus.” Sam playfully rolled her eyes making Lena laugh.

 

“You’re still insufferable.” Lena spewed.

 

“Not going to get out of here without telling me everything, sweetie.” Sam said emphasis on the last word and they laughed.

 

**+**

 

“Alex? Hello? Sorry I was with Lena when you called, what’s up?”

 

“Meet me at the Danvers Inc. now. It’s about mom.” Alex said, Kara can trace worry in her sister’s voice.

 

“I’m on my way. I’ll be there at 15.”

 

“Okay. Drive safe. Bye.”

 

“Bye.” Kara said as she ended the call right on time another one came.

 

“Winn?”

 

“Kara! I was trying to call you -”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s already getting into me but another Lena-clone resurfaced.”

 

“What?”

 

“Are you free? Where’s Lena?”

 

“I’m on my way to Danvers Inc. it’s Alex it sounds important. Lena is with Sam right now they’re having breakfast and I left her with Snart and Rory. Can you send men to take those clones out?”

 

“We’re actually intervening now?”

 

“Yeah, don’t hurt them just make sure you trap them and take them to the headquarters. Make sure they don’t discover our location.”

 

“Copy. Will update you. Just come here as soon as you can.”

 

“I will. Send James a head’s up too.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Kara arrived at the Danvers Inc. a few minutes later, she raced towards the elevator when she received a two messages at the same time, one’s from Lena asking if everything’s okay with Alex and the other is from an unknown number.

 

**_Hi Kara Danvers. It’s been a while, yeah? And since I’ve been away too long, I brought you presents. I have versions of your wife out in the city who have no idea they’re not the real Lena Luthor. They’re separately programmed one has the sole purpose of finding you, and the other has a bomb planted inside her body that’s going to explode once it hears the self-destruct word of your name. Have fun. =)_ **

 

“Kara! There you are. Come on, mom might have something for us.” Alex said pulling Kara inside the CEO office right away.

 

“Kara, dear.” Eliza greeted her right away with a hug, but Kara was still hang up on the message she just received.

 

“Mom, Alex, give me a sec I just need to send Winn and Lena a quick text, sorry busy morning.” Kara said holding up a hand between her and her mother and sister. Eliza was taken aback but let her do what she asked while Alex instantly knew something was up.

 

**_Winn, make sure none of them hears my name, one of them is a coy who has a bomb planted inside her that’ll self-destruct upon hearing my name._ **

 

**_Lee, everything’s fine. I’ll call you after._ **

 

“Okay, what’s up?” Kara said facing the women waiting for her attention. Kara sat at one of the couches completing the triangle of their group.

 

“I’ve been noticing the shroud of secrecy you two have been hiding from for quite a while now.” Eliza started straightening both of Alex and Kara’s back in attention.

 

“What do you mean mom? We’ve been busy with the movements around the company. Kara with the PR stunts.”

 

“I can feel something there’s something more about the family business.”

 

“Like what?” Kara asked.

 

“The an unfinished version of the brain mender is reported missing last week. Did anyone of you know about it?” Eliza asked making Alex and Kara exchange looks. They’re both unsure whether they can trust their own mother about everything that’s been happening to them in the past year. They were put on the spot by Eliza’s questions, they didn’t prepare anything for this.

 

“Well?” Eliza pushed in the absence of any response from her two smart-mouthed daughters. It’s been a long time coming, ever since Alex disappeared and reappeared and the attacks everything never sat good with Eliza anymore and she’s starting to be genuinely worried about what her daughters have been up to; even Jeremiah for that matter.

 

“Mom, a lot has been happening and we know we always seem like we’re caught up with something but that’s the truth. It’s just hard to explain as of the moment.” Alex beat around the bush but Kara knows their mom’s not buying it.

 

“Mom, can we trust you with a secret?”

 

“Of course, Kara.”

 

“Even if we ask you to never ever ever ever ever tell your husband?” Kara challenged.

 

“What is going on?” Eliza countered.

 

“We need you to promise mom.” Alex said getting on board with what Kara’s doing.

 

“I love you both so much and anything spites you two is my enemy.” Eliza said with utmost certainty.

 

“Tell her when and where it all began, Al.” Kara encourage, Alex only nodded as she takes a deep breath.

 

**…**

 

“Hello, Kar?”

 

_“Hey, sorry took me forever to call. We had a long talk with mom.”_

 

“About what?”

 

_“I’ll tell you about it later, where are you?”_

 

“Sam and I are on the way to the airport we just finished having lunch, her flight’s in three hours. Then I’ll drop by my office to get some papers so I can start working again tonight.”

 

_“Alright, tell Sam to have a safe trip. I’ll see you at The 5th, yeah?”_

 

“I’ll tell her. Yeah.”

 

_“Great. Bye for now.”_

 

“Bye, hon.”

 

“Kara’s being so protective, I might not have to kill her soon.” Sam commented after the call.

 

“Stop antagonizing my wife.” Lena shook her head with a giggle, “She said have safe trip.” Lena added.

 

“I’m happy for you really, I’m glad Kara proved herself to be good.” Sam genuinely said.

 

“Thank you, Sam.”

 

“”I’ll see you soon. Be safe.” Sam said as they hugged and the car stopped at the airport entrance.

 

“I’ll go make my own way, you don’t have to go out.” Sam warned as they pull away, Lena smiled.

 

“Fine. Talk soon.”

 

“Will do.” Sam nodded before getting of the car.

 

“To LuthorCorp first Snart, thanks.” Lena said after making sure Sam got inside the gates.

 

“Right away, Mrs. Danvers.”

 

**+**

 

“Subject is a 25 year old woman who looks like Mrs. Lena Danvers-Luthor. Have any clear sight of her make sure she doesn’t run away. Keep her calm.” Winn said on the microphone as he watches two screens at once.

 

 _“Roger that.”_ The team leaders answered at the same time.

 

“Once you get a hold of the subject, cover her eyes and her ears, and get her into the vehicle right away.” Winn continued to recap their plan.

 

_“Affirmative, HQ.”_

 

“Winn.” Kara called out rushing to pull out another chair to sit beside Winn in front of the monitor, Winn turned the microphone off.

 

“What took you so long? James is quite busy himself they have a fucked up deadlines today.”

 

“Something came up tell you later, where are we at the extraction?”

 

“Teams have spotted first Lena at her apartment. The second one on the way out of Noonan’s.”

 

“Jesus, that’s too close to LuthorCorp. You said, the first clone has her own apartment? How?”

 

“My question as well. It’s like she has a mind of her own.” Winn said.

 

 _“Subject identified.”_ Team A leader radioed in alerting Winn and Kara. The team camera then showed a woman in panic as she was blindfolded and put to temporary sleep.

 

“She sure look like Lena at first.” Winn shook his head.

 

 _“Subject identified.”_ Team B leader buzzed in and they saw the team at the back alley of where Noonan’s was.

 

 _“Don’t come near me!”_ The clone warned in panic.

 

“Subdue her.” Winn ordered.

 

_“We can’t. She’s armed. She’s strapped with bomb.”_

 

“Kar -”

 

_“She’s escaping, she’s heading towards the CBD.”_

 

“Don’t let her! She might detonate the bomb in a public area.” Kara ordered.

 

_“In position, subject on lock in, waiting for command.”_

 

“Kara -”

 

“Fire.” Kara said closing her eyes before two silenced gunshot was heard through the team camera.

 

“Get her in vehicle now.” Winn commanded putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder. Kara removed her eyeglasses, pinched her nose bridge, and slumped in her chair.

 

“You did what you have to do, she’s dangerous.” Winn offered.

 

“Yeah, I know. I just thought we can save her.” Kara sighed.

 

_“HQ, subject’s unresponsive.”_

 

“What do you mean?”

 

_“Temporary sleep should last only three minutes. I think she swallowed a poison.”_

 

“What?! Didn’t you clear her before taking her out?” Kara berates.

 

“It must be part of her body, Kara.” Winn theorized, Kara was about to say something when her phone buzzed.

 

**_You are no fun. You killed the two of them already. How about a third? Now where would the third Lena be?_ **

 

“Kara?”

 

“Baits. They were baits, Winn. Call the gang, tell James and Lucy to proceed at the 5th, Alex and Maggie near LuthorCorp. Let her come to us. I’ll call Lena.”

 

**+**

 

“Hon?”

 

_“Hey babe, are you in the office now?”_

 

“Yeah, why? I’m just leaving actually.”

 

_“I’m coming to get you okay? I’m on my way there now.”_

 

“Oh, is everything okay?”

 

_“I’ll tell you when I get there.”_

 

“Okay, I’ll just be here.”

 

Lena ended the call as she faced her own self bounded on her office chair inside the private use bathroom. Lena struggled to let herself loose from the cable ties and duct tapes around her wrists but the more she moves the tighter they get.

 

“She’s coming to get me. Isn’t she the sweetest?” Lena smirked, she heard a grunt from the struggling version of herself.

 

“What? What did you say?” Lena asked bending a bit to act as if the gagged Lena will be able to make a peep.

 

"Right, that's what I thought. Still the useless Luthor you are." Lena flexes from her chair but the clone was already out of her face.

 

“I’ll send Jess home, so you can rest here. I’ll be back for you after I deal with our wife.” Lena said as she checked herself on the mirror one more time before locking the door of the bathroom leaving the real Lena inside.

 

**+**

 

“Kara, what happened?”

 

“Come on, we need to meet our friends. We had an operation this afternoon, we wanted to take into custody two of the clones Winn was monitoring but we failed to take them in alive. One has to be shot and the other poisoned herself.”

 

“Oh my God.”

 

“I’m sorry Lee, I did what I have to do to stop the one with the bomb from getting to a public place.”

 

“Why did you have to fetch me yourself? I thought I’m meeting you at the 5th?”

 

“There’s a third one and I don’t know where she’s going to show up, I wanted to be sure your safe.” Kara said pulling Lena by the back of her neck for a quick kiss before they drive out of the parking lot. Kara paused to look at her wife who just shyly smiled and looked down on her hands not meeting Kara's gaze.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena said holding Kara’s hand giving it a squeeze.

 

“Always.” Kara said as she speed out of the vicinity.

 

“Darling, go ahead I’ll just call Alex and Maggie.” Kara smiled as they stop right in front of the 5th.

 

“Don’t take too long, okay?” Lena said looking Kara in the eyes.

 

“I’ll catch up on you.” Kara winked, Lena got out of the car and went straight towards the pub. Kara watched as Lena found Winn, James, and Lucy at their usual booth. Kara instantly dialed Alex’s number.

 

“Kara. What do we need to do?”

 

“Go to LutorCorp, the clone’s with me.”

 

“Jesus. We’re on our way.”

 

“Update me Alex, please.”

 

“Of course, Kar. We got her.”

 

“I’m sending Snart and Rory back.”

 

“Okay. Make sure that one doesn’t die on us.”

 

“Will do.”

 

“Hey!” Kara greeted her friends with that look they talked about. Winn edges to the outer part of the booth right away as James and Lucy tried hard to act normal.

 

“What took you so long?” Lena asked pulling Kara closer towards her, Kara fought the shudder and the need to squirm away from the woman’s cold hands.

 

“Oh, Alex was chatty. You know my sister.”

 

“Hmm, usual Alex.” Lena nodded, Kara caught Lucy’s eyebrow raise from across the table.

 

“What are you drinking?” Kara casually asked.

 

“Oh just beer. You?” James almost robotically asked.

 

"Make that two." 

 

“I’ll go get a pitcher.” Winn instantly offered, he couldn’t take it. The notion that a clone, a live one is in their midst is just too much for him, it’s making him panic and if he does he’s going to sell them out.

 

“So Lena, you’re feeling better? You know about, Lex?” James asked a tone of sympathy was forced but evident.

 

“I’ve been feeling better, Kara here is a lot of help.” Lena nodded automatically giving Kara these googly eyes.

 

“Always.” Kara smiled back. Kara wasn’t prepared for the weight of pretending that she doesn’t know that the Lena she is with right now isn’t the real Lena. The panic is rising up her throat the longer time Alex and Maggie takes in updating her.

 

“By the way Lena, now that you’re feeling better, I was hoping we could talk about the wedding plans, you promised to help me with?” Lucy said and Kara carefully watched as Lena’s eyes grew wider. She knows nothing about Lucy’s wedding, it wasn’t on Lena’s current thoughts when they made contact.

 

“Oh - sure. What do we have so far?” Lena asked.

 

“Well you told me you’re going to call your event organizer? What’s her name again?” Lucy asked in a slightly more interrogatory manner.

 

“I - uhh -what’s her name again, sweetie?” Lena stuttered looking over to Kara.

 

“Oh, Felicity - Felicity Smoak.” Kara confirmed as she took a glass from Winn’s tray.

 

“Sorry the line’s going crazy.” Winn sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

“I - uhh - I’ll just use the washroom.” Lena excused making Kara scoot out of the booth to make way for Lena, just in time her phone vibrates. Kara waited for Lena to get out of hearing distance.

 

**_Lena’s safe. She was tied up but she’s okay._ **

 

“Guys, let’s move.” Kara said upon confirmation.

 

“I’ll ready the van.”

 

“Kara and I will wait outside. Do your magic, Luce.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Whoever made the clones of Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor surely underestimated the wits and tactics of the heiresses. The play was simple, Lucy will wait for clone Lena to come out of the washroom, make her comfortable with her as they walked out of the pub where Kara and James will be and they’ll head towards the alley where Winn is waiting with the windowless van, that’ll drive them to the headquarters. They’re all walking towards the van a little too quietly for their bunch but Lena doesn’t know that. Lucy and James were the first to get on the van but when Kara was about to do the same Lena suddenly break out the hive, Kara instantly ran after her.

 

“Lena! Where are you going?”

 

“Stay away from me. You’re just like them, you’re going to kill me.”

 

“Will you stop?! Please? Let’s talk.”

 

“Don’t come near me.” Lena warned as she took a capsule from her pocket, Kara knew it was the poison.

 

“What? Lena, we’re going home.”

 

“Stop lying to me Kara, I know you and your friends have been testing me.” Lena said taking a step back.

 

“Lena please, I just need your help. I won’t hurt you. You have my word. I know you’re scared of me and I’m honestly scared of you too but, we can get past the fear and work together. Do you want that? Do you want me to help you?”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Maybe a Danvers, never a liar.”

 

“That’s a bad tagline.” Lena said and Kara didn’t stop the smile because that’s the same thing the real Lena said before.

 

“I know. But that’s the truth. Let me help you. I know a place where you’ll be safe.” Kara said now only an arm span away from the clone.

 

“Will you do that Lena? Will you help me?” Kara asked offering her hand, the clone contemplated, but voluntarily handed Kara the cyanide pill she was holding.

 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise. Just please don’t hurt yourself.” Kara added as she finally closes the gap between them, pulling the clone into a hug no matter how awkward it looked for her friends, it felt real for the clone as she completely trusts Kara.

 

**+**

 

“Where are they?” Lena asked hands on her hips, for the nth time in the last hour and Alex just gave her another shrug, none of their friends are answering their calls and messages and Lena’s a strand away from losing her wits.

 

“Doctor Danvers, the van’s here. Mrs. Danvers’ clone is with them. I advised to tell Mrs. Danvers to stay here and not run out to the landing bay.” An agent informed. Lena pinched the bridge of her nose at the specified order from no other than her wife. Lena waited a bit more, as she saw Winn, James, and Lucy comes in to the main hall all looking spent and crept at the same time.

 

“Where’s my wife? You left her with that violent poser?” Lena accused.

 

“Wow, hold it. Kara wanted to make sure she’s not going to see you - I mean your clone, and besides Kara’s the only person she trusts.” Winn explained.

 

“I must say though, real or clone, Lena sure is whipped for Kara Danvers.” James shook his head in amazement.

 

“What?” Lena frowned.

 

“She ran away when we were about to drive here, Kara ran after her and persuaded for her to help her, promising her that Kara will make sure she’s safe, and just like that she stopped from swallowing a cyanide pill and even melted into Kara’s arms.” Lucy explained.

 

“Oh.”

 

“In short, little Danvers is safe with your clone, Lena you can rest.” Maggie said putting an arm on Lena’s shoulder making Lena slouch a bit in defeat.

 

“Winn, let’s watch them on the monitors.” Alex suggested.

 

“Yeah, sorry I almost forgot.” Winn said instantly finding his way in front of his computer, pulling up the footage from the interrogation room Kara brought clone Lena to.

 

 _“Do you need anything?”_ Kara asked as she sat in front of the Lena at the table.

 

 _“No, I’m good.”_ Lena lightly shook her head.

 

_“Are you ready to tell me everything you know?”_

 

_“Yes.”_

 

 _“Okay, do you want to start by telling me what your purpose is?”_ Kara asked as she put both her hands on top of the table, her body language means openness and comfort, the clone mirrored her. Lena patiently waited along with their friends. It was like watching a movie, something that ends tragically either way.

 

 _“I was made to replace Lena Luthor at LuthorCorp and in your life.”_ The clone honestly said.

 

“Oh she has hope.” Lena can’t help but scoff making Winn and James snort.

 

“Calm down, little Luthor.” Maggie reminded with a squeeze of Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Shush you guys.” Lucy scolded making them stop.

 

_“Are you the one who took the Lenius from the R &D?” _

 

_“No, that was QEN001. She was made to make sure Lex Luthor dies and Lena Luthor gets the blame.”_

 

“I’m so sorry, Lee.” Alex said reaching out to give Lena’s hand a squeeze, which Lena returned with a small smile.

 

_“Then who are you?”_

 

_“I’m QEN002. I was made to replace Lena Luthor.”_

 

_“What is QEN003 made for?”_

 

_“She was suppose to bluff.”_

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“She has no real purpose, she doesn’t have a bomb inside her.”_

 

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Winn grimaced.

 

_“Tell me, who’s your creator?”_

 

_“I don’t know.”_

 

_“When you runaway, you said I’m just like them, that I’ll just hurt you. Who’s them?”_

 

“Little Danvers sure know how to interrogate people.” Maggie commented.

 

“She has law and order background.” James nodded with a shrug.

 

_“Them is who created me.”_

 

 _“Have you ever heard of this passage?”_ Kara asked showing the clone a picture in her phone.

 

_“Yeah.”_

 

_“What is it?”_

 

_“It is why I was made.”_

 

_“What do you mean?”_

 

_“Before I answer your question, can I ask you one?”_

 

_“Of course.”_

 

 _“How did you know I wasn’t the real Lena? I got her eyes and her scar, QEN001 and 002 don’t.”_  Kara paused and threw a quick glance toward where the camera was catching Lena’s eyes.

 

 _“I noticed that. But we kissed, remember? And well - you tasted different.”_ Kara confessed.

 

“Okay, wait, let’s pause and take a minute of silence about that.” Winn rambled, making all of them turn their heads toward Lena.

 

“Later Winslow.” Lena said her cheeks warm and she knew she’s flushed.

 

_“Fair point.”_

 

_“So?”_

 

_“The passage is our founding principle. Think about it thoroughly, I have her face, but I don’t have her life. He who is offered to the brotherhood, that means you two, you were offered to the brotherhood -”_

 

_“Brotherhood of what exactly?”_

 

_“I don’t know. All I know is that us, the clones will continue your lives forever. Generations to generations; life to life. And the one who created us, he shall prevail.”_

 

“Oh my God.” Lena gasped.

 

Kara was about to ask one more question but Lena’s clone suddenly fall off from her chair and succumb into a seizure.

 

 _“Help! Somebody help me!”_ Kara panicked and they all run away from the monitor to go where the interrogation room was.

 

“Kara.” Lena easily found her way beside her wife pulling her away from the clone.

 

“Lee.” Kara huffs as she she stood up to hug her woman. “Did she hurt you?” Kara asked as they pull away.

 

“No, she was just a bit bitchy and she was strong enough to tie me on her own.” Lena said making Kara nod.

 

“She’s gone.” Alex announced once the clone stopped moving.

 

“But she has no poison in her body anymore. She gave it all to me earlier.”

 

“She has one she doesn’t know about, it’s in her brain.” Alex confirmed, seeing the foamy discharge from the clones ears and her melted eyes.

 

“No -”

 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Lena said pulling Kara away from the sight.

 

“There’s no way to save them, after all.” Kara grimaced as they walked back to the main hall.

 

“They were made to last only for how long their mission should be. You being able to take her here and ask her for the truth was her mission.” Lena offered trying to comfort Kara.

 

“Sorry I had to kiss her.” Kara sighed as if it was the key takeaway from their incident tonight.

 

“I’d kiss clone you too if it means I get to save us all.” Lena smiled making Kara lean in for a kiss, Kara tighten her arms around Lena’s waist, Lena tiptoed a bit to be closer to Kara as their lips meet. They only pull away when Kara’s phone vibrated startling the both of them.

 

“Who the hell was that?” Lena cussed making Kara giggle.

 

“You need to calm down, darling.” Kara teased as she pulled her phone from her pocket, to see who interrupted their reunion.

 

**_I may know a few essential information about the clones and who created them. If you want them, meet me alone. Reply to this if you’re open for help. k76md69fw88y_ **

 

“Babe? Everything okay? Who was it?” Lena worried.

 

“Nothing, just some email update about the construction.” Kara said as she pulled Lena towards the main hall again where their friends were.

 

“Everything okay?” Lena asked.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Kara smiled as she leaned in to kiss Lena again, who of course welcomed her wholeheartedly.

 

“Okay! Now it’s your turn to tell us the truth about this absolutely new overflowing passion.” Winn announced with a clap startling both Kara and Lena.

 

“Yeah, we’re interested, I’m getting beers.” Maggie announced.

 

“I’m coming with you.” James nodded.

 

“I’ll call for delivery.” Winn said, as Alex and Lucy crosses their arms at the same time waiting for the two women to come forward and come clean.

 

“This is going to be a longer night.” Kara whispered towards Lena.

 

“You wanna bolt?” Lena suggested Kara was nodding as they take a step back.

 

“I have the headquarters lock-down button here, so don’t even think about it.” Alex warned making Kara and Lena break into laughter as they give in and joined them at the table at the center of the main hall.


	12. Gambling with the Odds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers girlfriends: 10+ women Kara Danvers has dated before tying the knot!
> 
> It’s been a long road to the altar for the widely known National City’s Wealthiest Bachelorette, Kara Danvers. Who has been fairly mum in interviews before about her love life, describing it as a “what you see is what you get” types. Kara Danvers never indulged the public about the juicy details of her rather promiscuous love timeline until she introduced us to her now wife, Lena Luthor. There just might be a few names you’ve never even knew had been linked to the bachelorette and here are what we’ve got for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! But here it is!
> 
> Tell me your thoughts. Prepare yourself for an action-packed chapter.
> 
> p.s. I'll edit accordingly, I promise. I apologize for the mistakes.

_ The year was 1948, almost three years after the second World War. What’s left of millions of soldiers sent away to fight for their fatherland were about to finally come home, in trauma, in crutches, in wheelchairs or worst in boxes. But it’s over, sons, fathers, daughters, and even mothers were coming home to their families again. The nights of restlessness and constant fear for their lives has finally came to an end. Along with the coming home is the rise of the new United States of America, major corporations grew even larger. New conglomerates, firms with holdings in variety of industries led the way. Among these firms are the recuperating family businesses such as, Danvers-Luthor Industries. Even in the absence of real political threat to the company their investors were and half of their research and development was put on hold to give way for the government's needed aid. _

 

_ In the fall semester of 1940, Linda Kent and Lorraine Fay decided to take their PHDs at the Harvard Medical School together, both have already finished their medical and science degrees, were about to start writing their dissertations, in their early 30s, and in their early married lives. At the time where discrimination against their gender was still prominent, Linda Kent and Lorraine Fay had been considered blessed. Linda Kent finished her degree in medicine, residency, and actively taking her Masters degree on the side at Harvard, while Lorraine Fay was a renowned scientist in the United Kingdom before she moved to the United States. _

 

_ Linda Kent met her husband at one of the science conventions by accident, Fred Danvers was a substitute speaker in Linda’s parallel session. He replaced his business partner and friend Leonard Luthor because of an urgent meeting Leonard needed to attend to at that time. Leonard was at an out of the country business trip and was held up at University of Oxford by Professor Bruce Albert for an important scientific discovery by one of his colleagues that little did Leonard know would cause the massive boom of his own research and development ten years in the future, that was where Leonard Luthor met Lorraine Fay. _

 

_ With the businessmen and their equally brilliant doctor and scientist wives, the Danvers and the Luthors have been easily recognized all throughout the country and later the world as the four greatest minds of America’s golden age of science meets business. The partnership wasn’t only contained in the four corners of their enterprise, it was a marriage of four people. The men doing their best to maintain and gain more investors, the women toiling in their laboratory dealing one to two projects at a time. They shared birthdays, Thanksgivings, Christmases, New Years, galas, charity balls, barbecue on weekends and a lot more activities that came with the business deal - The Danvers and the Luthors shared almost half of their lives with each other. _

 

_ The family bond strengthen when both Linda and Lorraine confirmed their pregnancies in the middle of their research about the “fons iuventae”; in the time where mortality rates were higher than birth rates Linda and Lorraine dared to dip their fingers at the study of the fountain of youth and the probability of creating the correct formula for the said elixir of life. It was the biggest breakthrough the women of Danvers-Luthor industries have to offer and the inevitable hiccup of their pregnancies brought the research didn’t stop the women to continue working on their project. _

 

_ It was in her second trimester when Linda met Sylvia Carruthers, an Irish scientist in the early years of her career in the foreign land she escaped to in the hopes to pursue her passion for science and innovation and helping a cause for the greater good. Linda and Lorraine were two of her greatest influences. Linda took advantage of the magnificent work Sylvia has already started and hired her as an associate in their project and after much needed persuasion, Lorraine accepted Sylvia as well. _

 

_ It was after Linda and Lorraine’s delivery that Sylvia and her fellow associates had a breakthrough the closest formula has been derived and is ready to be tested. The next dilemma surfaced when the lack of volunteers to be a human subject was encountered, at that time human testing is prohibited by the university administration however, there’s not a way one would be able to observe the actual effects of the serum if administered to a mice for that matter. Sylvia took it as her responsibility to find a willing participant in the study with her, and in a thorough survey and persuasive communication, Sylvia found Alura Zor-El; a bio-engineering graduate, in the last year of her residency and was coincidentally a fanatic of project fons iuventae. _

 

_ When the human testing started, Linda, Lorraine, and Sylvia needed to transfer their laboratory to a facility outside of Harvard to keep it under the radar of the university’s scrutiny. With the help of their husbands’ newest investors, Amadeus and Victoria Sinclair and Tomas and Miranda Lord - project fons iuventae was transferred to a private property in Midvale, away from all the unwanted attention from both fanatics and possible spies. _

 

_ It’s safe to say that most of the medical advancements of the 40s in the greater regions of the US happened mainly because of the Danvers-Luthor Industries and all its established brands. One of their subsidiary companies developed a method to produce a usable form of penicillin. Sylvia Carruthers’ side project in her second year with Danvers-Luthor Industries led to the discovery of streptomycin, an antibiotic effective against Tuberculosis. Three years after that Sylvia and Alura announced their discovery of another antibiotic that can help treat serious infections in different parts of the body. _

 

_ The start of the 50s brought not only a slightly newer, and more advance equipment and more extensive studies in the company it also brought a new wave of medical discovery and disease trends. Linda redeveloped Sylvia’s streptomycin into a new drug, which proved to be quicker in treating patients with Tuberculosis. Followed by a polio vaccine by Lorraine to end the streak of the disease for eight years, their invention of the heart-lung machine that aided the first generations of open-heart surgeries, and the studies relating smoking to lung cancer. _

 

_ It took 20 years for Danvers-Luthor Industries to put their brands and quality work out to the world to be used and benefited from and the company’s mission and vision continued to serve until Jeffrey Danvers and Lucas Luthor took over their parents’ company for the active roles. The fresh ideas and eager will to expand and develop more cures for most if not all diseases present replenished Danvers-Luthor Industries energy to be a force of good. It went well for the next eight years until Fred Danvers succumb into pancreatic cancer, the Danvers family was shaken and so was company because Fred was still its CEO at that time. The sudden need to appoint the company’s CEO arose and the rest as they say was history. _

 

**…**

 

**_Kara Danvers girlfriends: 10+ women Kara Danvers has dated over before tying the knot!_ **

 

“Is this really necessary?” Imra fidgets as she started scrolling through the article from E! News.

 

“Why? Are you scared Kara’s going to get even madder at you than she is already after the kiss?” Viktor scoffed shifting in his chair. The dapper man crossed his legs under the table as he carefully studied his business partner.

 

“She loves her wife -” Imra dignified, scrolling to the last picture of the last woman Kara was seen with a month before she came out with Lena Luthor. It was an unnamed model holding Kara’s hand leading her out of Kara’s bar fresh from a party, another picture was included in the article where Kara was getting inside the woman’s car.

 

“Now, she loves her now. But not before? No one falls in love overnight.”

 

“We’re wrecking a home, Viktor.” Imra berates, making the chiseled jaw of the man clench and relax with a deep chuckle.

 

“There’s no home to wreck Imra. It’s all play pretend. And this play pretend isn’t sitting well with me.”

 

“What’s that has to do with my business?”

 

“You’d not be able to establish your business with Kara’s D.Builders holding the top spot.”

 

“It’s competition, you can never totally eliminate competition.”

 

“Oh but I can, I can if I want to, and that’s exactly what we’re going to do.”

 

“Viktor -”

 

“I wouldn’t approve the start of the construction of your building, if you can’t prove my theory.”

 

“No one’s going to get hurt.”

 

“I can’t promise that, but no one’s going to die.”

 

**…**

 

**_Kara Danvers girlfriends: 10+ women Kara Danvers has dated before tying the knot!_ **

 

**_It’s been a long road to the altar for the widely known National City’s Wealthiest Bachelorette, Kara Danvers. Who has been fairly mum in interviews before about her love life, describing it as a “what you see is what you get” types. Kara Danvers never indulged the public about the juicy details of her rather promiscuous love timeline until she introduced us to her now wife, Lena Luthor.  There just might be a few names you’ve never even knew had been linked to the bachelorette and here are what we’ve got for you!_ **

 

“This is both seriously creepy and defaming, Kara. Has Lena seen this?” Lucy raised an eyebrow upon seeing the article Kara showed her in the middle of lunch.

 

“As of the moment? Maybe, but I still hope she’s too busy to even check up on the entertainment news and to even care.” Kara heavily sighed, burying her face on her hands.

 

“Why would E! News do this now? They could’ve done it before the wedding, I mean it would be pretty in line with the current buzz even though it still could’ve been kind of offensive for you both, but releasing this just now? Five months after the wedding?” Lucy frowned.

 

“I don’t know either, I have no idea where did this come from. It just feels like my past is catching up on me after all, you know?” Kara whined.

 

“Past is past isn’t it?”

 

“For E! News clearly it isn’t, I’ll ask the PR to handle this -”

 

“Wait, aren’t you thinking of filing a case against them?”

 

“Lucy come on, I know you’re upset but we both know that you don’t honestly think that’s the best way to deal with this. Especially now, Lena’s just started going to work like before, we’re just becoming normal again. I know she’s busy with a ton of meetings this week; the ones she’d been avoiding since Lex’s murder, I couldn’t bring her into this.”

 

“I know, but I don’t get it. It makes no sense.”

 

“Let’s just have lunch and ignore that petty article, I’m going to fetch my wife later and I’ll take her to that Italian restaurant you’ve been telling me about and we’ll smile to all the paparazzi we’re going to see so wide it’ll tell them all to suck it up. And then we’re going to go home and have a good night's sleep.” Kara said making Lucy laugh.

 

“What? Why are you laughing?”

 

“Really just a good night’s sleep?”

 

“Y - yeah?”

 

“Are you honestly being serious?!”

 

“I - I mean -” Kara stalled.

 

No matter how unbelievable coming from Kara Danvers herself it could be, it’s the truth - they haven’t slept together yet. They’ve been in a number of situations they could’ve but they didn’t, both of them knew it was never the right time (as if there is a right time), with what happened to Lex and the clones hovering around the past weeks they’re both totally exhausted not only physically but also mentally and emotionally. Despite the exchange of confessions at the serene Big Bear Lake, it still was the unlikeliest of times. Kara knew Lena needed to be comforted and that’s exactly what she was there for. But now that there’s nothing but silence from the attackers and the clones alike for a whole week, Kara seems to feel the qualms of being around Lena again. Kara was welcomed by the fact that she’s never been with Lena in a normal situation, if they’re not out in a PR stunt, they’re threatened by attackers and clones, they’re dealing with Kara’s brain damage, and Lena’s grieving and alcohol poisoning, that made being around Lena more of a task of protecting her, and though Kara willingly took it as her responsibility, being intimate in the face of danger is quite an excuse, but it’s not normal.

 

“Oh my God, honey, I’m sorry.” Lucy gasped upon realization in Kara’s silence.

 

“It’s okay, Lucy. I honestly don’t know how to be around Lena when we’re not pressured to pretend. It’s funny but it’s the truth, the great Kara Danvers has it backwards now. She’s just so painfully beautiful I mean not only physically but in everything that she does, I spend most of my time looking at her and thinking I don’t deserve her. I really don’t.” Kara bitterly laughed, shaking her head breaking a part of Lucy’s heart for her best friend.

 

“You’re truly in love, Kar. That’s what it is, you’re scared you might do something that might break this wonderful thing you have now because of what people long perceive you as you. But you’re nothing like what they’re implying, Kara Danvers. You’re a cinnamon roll. The only bad thing you did was choose all those models to be pictured with and not denounce anything at all.” Lucy assured, laughing at the latter part making Kara laugh too.

 

“It was all for a show. Now you’re making me crave for cinnamon rolls!”

 

“Then let’s go to Noonan’s. Just promise me, you’ll sleep with her, for goodness sake.”

 

“Lucy!” Kara exasperated face palming herself in the process.

 

“Don’t act so innocent now.” Lucy raised an eyebrow as they got out of the restaurant and into Kara’s car hearing an audible camera shutter as they did.

 

“More pictures of you with another woman, I reckon.” Lucy shrugged.

 

“Lena could care less.” Kara giggled.

 

“I know right.” Lucy did too as she lowered her window showing the paparazzi her engagement ring.

 

“You are unbelievable!”

 

“The look on his face was priceless.”

 

**…**

 

“Hey, Jess.”

 

“Mrs. Danvers, good afternoon. I made sure Mrs. Danvers had lunch today in between her call conferences. She’s in a fairly good mood as well, she said to send you in right away when you get here.” Jess explained in a slight vibration, she’s pretty excited about Kara and Lena seeing each other after a day of meetings and it warms Kara’s heart that someone’s watching over her wife while she’s away.

 

“Thank you so much, Jess. You’re the best secretary.” Kara grinned as she walked past Jess’ desk towards Lena’s office with a single stem of a huge sunflower behind her. Jess swooned just the same but she was able to stop herself from buzzing a warning towards Lena who’s in the last minutes of her last conference call for today.

 

“Hey.” Kara smiled calling Lena’s attention while she was pacing back and forth in front of her laptop in the middle of a conference call, a mini monitor at hand. Lena abruptly took the earpiece she’s wearing off with a worried look on her face.

 

“Hi, am I missing something? Or I’m about to? Are we still on for tonight? We are right? Tell me you’re not mad that I’m about to be a little late.” Lena rambled.

 

“Honey, calm down please. We’re good. I just finished early. Go on finish yours too.” Kara winked as she walked towards the couches, sitting on the one facing Lena’s desk. Lena quietly giggled as she puts her earpiece back on and started murmuring words like stocks, stakeholders, investors, market change, buying shares, and any other word included in her business vocabulary.

 

Kara just watched her wife as the call continues, Lena has her back on Kara facing the wide panoramic windows of her office - the view was a skyline of nothing but endless skyscrapers; the sun is setting so it gives her features a soft halo. She’s wearing her usual corporate attire of satin navy blue blouse, tucked in her tight-just-below-the-knee black skirt and she looks divine. Like she has always been.

 

Kara and Lena were officially been together for almost two weeks now, and everything still feels surreal. The sudden bond, the commitment, and the attention. The eagerness, the comfortable silence, the rhythmic breathing, and pulse. The touch, and the tenderness. Nobody said it would be this easy to let go and fall in love with the right person, that it could come off more like a breath of fresh air, or a surge of adrenaline through your veins, or something even more serious like taking a bullet for them when necessary as the most natural response possible.

 

“Enjoying your view, I reckon?” Lena asked as she finally collapses on the space beside her wife, Kara didn’t realize she was already done with the call, she must’ve been too deep in thinking about Lena she got lost in the zone.

 

“Absolutely, all done?” Kara teased as she handed Lena the stem of sunflower she was holding making Lena blush. Kara pulled her closer for a cuddle and Lena audibly sighed in relief.

 

“Hmm, and I missed you all day. You spent too much time away again.” Lena softly whined like a child, making Kara lean a bit to kiss her on the cheek.

 

“Well, that’s only because Lucy held me up at lunch and then I dropped by the D.Builders to personally arrange my files and reports and schedules despite having Donna around.” Kara explained making Lena rest her head on the crook of Kara’s neck.

 

“Were you able to satisfy your being a perfectionist today?” Lena teased and Kara can’t help but laugh.

 

“Almost.”

 

“Almost? Why is that?” Lena frowned pulling away from Kara to look her in the eyes.

 

“Don’t pout, sweetie. I’m just thinking of the last thing for today I want to perfect.” Kara smirked earning a quick raise of an eyebrow from the Luthor.

 

“And that is?”

 

“Our dinner?” Kara said with a playful wiggle of her eyebrows making Lena snort and laugh.

 

“You hungry?” Lena asked as she stood up again and walked towards her table, Kara instantly missing her warmth and scent and softness. Lena put the sunflower in a transparent vase on her side table accentuating the plain span of her white walls.

 

“Very.” Kara said eagerly nodding, “I’m thinking of Italian, what do you think?” Kara asked while Lena was halfway putting her laptop, phone, and some documents inside her bag. Kara stood up by the door as she waits.

 

“Italian sounds delicious.” Lena nodded as she walked towards Kara again.

 

“I know just the place.” Kara winked.

 

“Then it’s already a perfect dinner.” Lena said as she gracefully took Kara’s hand and entwined it with hers before putting a quick kiss on Kara’s lips.

 

“Thank you for the sunflower. It looks great against my albino office.” Lena commented Kara tears her eyes away from Lena’s face to look and Lena’s right. Like she always is.

 

“You’re welcome.” Kara whispered, “I might fill your office with sunflowers in the coming days.” Kara teased making Lena laugh before placing another kiss on Kara’s cheek as they walked out of Lena’s office making Kara blush. Kara caught a swooned look on Jess for a quick second as she hooked Lena with her left arm to keep her closer. Kara threw Jess’ direction a salute before they disappear in the elevator.

 

“I’m sorry about the article, if you already saw it and if you haven’t please don’t.” Kara said at dinner making Lena tilt her head with her dimpled smile.

 

“It’s okay, Kara. I’ve already had a read through of it because Jess panicked at lunch.” Lena said reaching out to hold Kara’s hand from across the table.

 

“God Jess, of course.” Kara said as if she’s going to faint.

 

“But I must admit, you certainly have a thing for models, high-end models, and VS Angels. I almost felt threatened.” Lena teased making Kara nervously chuckle ducking her head in the process and fidgeting, she actually pushed her eyeglasses up that wasn’t there, since she was wearing contact lenses; Lena laughed.

 

“Tell me why would even feel threatened?” Kara frowned.

 

“Because I am me, I’m easily threatened when it comes to that part of me.”

 

“Well you shouldn’t, you’re gorgeous and you’re making my heart skip a beat with just a smile and don’t even start me with how much of a genius you are, cause we wouldn’t leave this restaurant soon.” Kara rambled until they’re both laughing. They were seated at the table closest to the window, there were two to three flashes of camera before the manager was able to pull the blinds down for them, but the couple didn’t give a tinker’s damn. They’re together and that what matters.

 

Another week with silence from the attackers and the clones should be a break both Kara and Lena could pick up and enjoy but they can’t. Winn’s further research about the clone creators is coming into a crawl and Kara’s worrisome self is resurfacing. Lena’s starting to notice, Kara’s becoming pretty jumpy and she tends to zone out more often than not while they’re having breakfast, or lunch, or dinner, even when they’re in the middle of making out. Kara can’t seem to be her usual self igniting the worry in her wife as well.

 

By the time the third week started, Lena Luthor is quite convinced, her wife, Kara Danvers isn’t just plainly worried about the silence they’ve been getting from the bad guys. Lena has a dozen of reasons to believe that Kara doesn’t want to actually be with her. For one, Kara isn’t making an effort to actually reach out towards Lena to be more intimate other than kissing and it’s starting to worry her. There must be something wrong about her, or something Kara saw in those models she’s dated in the past that she doesn’t see in Lena making it impossible to move forward, intimacy wise. They haven’t even said those three words to each other either, and even though Lena knows it’s too early to actually say it in the span of just almost a month she has reason to believe that Kara under the pressure of Lena’s father’s expectations, the danger the attackers impose on them, and the clones was only pressured to be psychologically attached towards her. In conclusion, it wasn’t real was it?

 

**_3 unread messages from Unknown_ **

 

It’s been a month since the last attack, since Lex was buried, and since Kara received a message from the unknown number and receiving three at a time now is something else. Kara looked over to Lena who’s still deeply sleeping facing the other direction as she quietly slipped out of the bed. It’s eight in the morning and they are expected to be in a charity event of one of the foundations Lena’s supporting at ten it’s a friendly baseball match. It’s an annual thing but it’s only this year Lena decided to attend the event herself mainly because she knows Kara loves watching baseball and been wanting to take Lena into one of the games but unfortunately, they never had the chance before.

 

**_I have a reason to believe that the person behind the article about your dating life has a more serious reason to ruin your name and relationship with your wife._ ** **_k76md69fw88y_ **

 

**_I have another reason to believe that that person has something to do with the clones._ ** **_k76md69fw88y_ **

 

**_We need to work together if you want to be able to end this once and for all._ ** **_k76md69fw88y_ **

 

Kara read the messages more than a couple of times before she decided to finally respond to the number.

 

**_Who are you?_ **

**_k76md69fw88y_ **

 

**_No tricks._ **

**_Not one bit._ **

 

**_Why do you want to help me?_ **

 

**_I’ll tell you why, when you decide to work with me._ **

 

**_I don’t even know who you are, by now I don’t actually trust anyone anymore._ **

 

**_I already told you who I am. I mean no harm._ **

 

**_K76md69fw88y?_ **

 

**_That’s me._ **

 

**_Prove me that you want to help. Send me an intel I can verify to be true._ **

 

“Figured.” Kara scoffed as she waited for a response that didn’t come as quick as the prior messages. She put her phone on the counter top and moved over to the coffee maker to have it started while she’s making them breakfast. She’s in the middle of building their breakfast sandwiches and blending Lena’s detox green monster smoothie when Kara felt arms around her waist, a hand smoothing over the soft shirt she’s wearing on top of her stomach, the warmth against her back and the lips softly nipping at the base of her neck.

 

“Good morning, lovely.” Kara softly said as she leaned against Lena even more.

 

“You left me alone in bed.” Lena accused making Kara stop what she’s doing to face her wife without breaking away from Lena’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I suddenly craved for breakfast sandwiches.” Kara lied as she puts little kisses all over Lena’s face making the latter shake in giggles.

 

“I didn’t get jealous about the models but I might soon reconsider my stand against food.” Lena softly teased, Kara laughed.

 

“I have a proposal then.”

 

“Let me hear it.”

 

“What if every time I crave for food, I consult you first?” Kara raised an eyebrow making Lena’s eyes widen at the boldness of Kara’s offer.

 

“I’m interested.”

 

“Oh you should be.” Kara winked as she leaned in softly placing her lips against Lena’s making the Luthor chase after her to deepen it, Kara smiled against Lena’s lips as she pulled her by the waist even closer. Both of the women gasped as they welcomed each other in passion, a whimper escaped Lena’s throat when Kara slowly pushed her towards the kitchen island counter. She can feel her heart beating erratically, it felt like if it could jump out of Lena’s body for Kara to see it would’ve. Kara’s lips let go of Lena’s as she traces her jaw with wet open mouthed kisses, leaving trails of delicate marks on the pale softness of Lena’s skin. Kara’s fingers entangles themselves on Lena’s hair as the latter held on to Kara’s arm and shoulder for support as her knees start to weaken.

 

“Kar -” Lena breathe out as Kara continued with her kisses down Lena’s throat, nibbling at the base of her wife’s porcelain neck. Kara was about to hitch Lena’s nightgown up her torso when her phone started ringing.

 

“Don’t answer it.” Lena grunts when Kara abruptly stopped to see who it was.

 

“I’m sorry babe, it’s Winn. We might have something now.” Kara apologized with one last kiss on her lips before Kara painfully pulled herself away from Lena. Kara didn’t let go of Lena’s hand right away as she answered the call.

 

“Winslow! What’s up?”

 

“Kara! We might actually have a lead on the article about you and the clones. I received an Intel just now and when I checked our person of interest is Imra Salor.” Winn breathlessly explained while Kara can hear the elevator doors opening on the background.

 

“Are you sure?” Kara frowned making Lena look at her with concern.

 

“I hacked the E! News system for their sources in the last month and there’s only one entry that relates to the article, it was Imra’s email address.”

 

“Is there anything else?” Kara asked, she feels that Winn’s holding back about something there’s a lot of unnecessary dead airs.

 

“The Intel mentioned something about Imra being involved with the clones as well, I haven’t verified it just yet but I’m working on it now. I’ll update you as soon as I can.” Winn spilled.

 

“Okay then, thanks Winn.”

 

“No problem.” Winn said before ending the call. Kara sighed as she puts her phone back on the counter top.

 

“That bad?” Lena worried as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist again.

 

“Winn received a tip about who was behind the nasty article from a few weeks ago and he was able to verify it -” Kara stalled.

 

“And?”

 

“For some reason, it was Imra.” Kara said making Lena raise an eyebrow, it’s been a month since the night Lena saw them kiss and Kara has never mentioned Imra’s name again after that. She’s never even made contact with her assistant even if it’s about the construction, she’s always asked Donna her new secretary to handle all interactions with the architect and it’s not difficult for Lena to see why Imra would do such a thing.

 

“What are you planning to do?” Lena asked, Kara took another deep breath as the crinkle between her eyebrows subside.

 

“I’ll deal with her later, for now you need to drink your smoothie and have breakfast, we have roughly 30 minutes to get ready and drive to the stadium or they’re going to do the opening remarks themselves.” Kara said easily pulling Lena towards the breakfast bar. Lena felt the need to ask what Kara meant by ‘deal with her later’ but she didn’t. She has a bad feeling about Kara dealing with her ex alone for some reason. She finds it amusing how jealousy quell in her like a bubbling brook when it comes to Imra and she just couldn’t explain why. Is it because of the kiss? Or is it because of the whole lot of history she would never completely know about, and she knows she’s being unfair because Kara never asked about her and Sam, Kara was right, she knows her limitations. Lena felt disgusted about herself for feeling that way but she just couldn’t help it. There’s something about the woman, that doesn’t sit well with the Luthor, and she’s quite sure it wasn’t because of any comparable physical attributes. She can’t figure out what exactly just yet, but she will, she always does.

 

**…**

 

By the sixth week, everything except for Kara and Lena’s relationship is back to normal, Alex is still acting CEO and she just got back from a business trip in China and Singapore, Maggie is excelling in the NCPD earning more recognition from the team since the capture of John Corben, Lucy is totally excited about the wedding, the boys and Kara are in a meeting with J’onn for the DEO official launch and the start of the probation period next week, and Lena still thinks Kara’s far from being serious about their relationship.

 

“That seriously doesn’t sound like little Danvers. Interesting.” Maggie commented as she sat beside Alex on the couch facing Lucy on the single couch and Lena on the floor closest to the coffee table. They’re having brunch at Alex and Maggie’s condo.

 

“You mean nada? As in zero?” Lucy frowned making Lena blush even harder.

 

“I don’t understand. I mean Kara has always been fairly confident in that department.” Alex said feeling both unsure and uncomfortable in talking about her baby sister’s sex life right here right now.

 

“I know, I mean it’s not like we didn’t try - aren’t trying-“ Lena stalled looking at Alex for a permission to continue, which the older Danvers nodded to, “It’s just that, she’s easily distracted. Yesterday she pulled away because Donna emailed her that they are foreseeing a problem with asbestos, could you actually believe that?” Lena whined making Maggie giggle.

 

“This is not a laughing matter, Detective Dimples.” Lena scolded with a laugh, seeing the hilarity of the situation as well.

 

“You know what, the last time I talked to Kara about it -”

 

“You talked about it?!” Alex and Lena exclaimed cutting Lucy off at the same time.

 

“Wow, calm down you two. Let the defendant explain herself.” Maggie putting herself in the middle of her hormonal girlfriend and her equally hormonal friend.

 

“Geez, for the record, it was by accident. We were having lunch a few weeks ago, the time that article was released and she was feeling low about herself.” Lucy started explaining, making Alex and Lena back down.

 

“She was under the impression that with her unruly past, she’s far from deserving of actually being with you, Lena.”

 

“Oh my God, Kara.” Lena felt her heart prick for her wife and she was suddenly awash by the need to be with Kara right now.

 

“Now that sounds, more like little Danvers.” Maggie said thoughtfully.

 

“If there’s anything she’s actually far from, it’s being not genuine about what she feels for you Lena. That’s definitely not Kara, she’s always been pretty much black and white about the matters of the heart. She just needs to stop overthinking things.” Alex explained, making Lena calm down a bit.

 

“Alex is right. Show her that she’s doing just fine.” Lucy winked.

 

“I couldn’t believe we’re actually giving advice to a Luthor.” Maggie teased making the other women laugh.

 

Around lunch time, equipped with the knowledge about Kara’s whereabouts without her knowing; thanks to Donna, whom Lena is starting to give the stamp of approval for being like Jess. It was around 12 o’clock when Lena arrived at the D.Builders with Snart and Rory holding a paper bag of Kara’s favorite Chinese takeouts. Lena has decided that she’s going to take charge about their intimacy for now, with what Alex and Lucy said in mind Lena’s more than willing to show her wonderful and amazing and beautiful and strong and sexy and - her wife that she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Lena Luthor and no one, not even that cheap gossip monger of a network could tell her otherwise.

 

“Mrs. Danvers! It’s nice to finally meet you.” Donna greeted as soon as Lena came out of the elevator, it’s the first time she grace the D.Builders building with her presence and people from the lobby easily recognized her, employees naturally gave way for her and her bodyguards in the elevator line, and everyone she came across with are smiling at her and greeting her like she’s been frequenting the place.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Donna. Is she available now?” Lena smiled at the Kara’s secretary as she looked at the frosted glass enclosure of Kara’s office. There are no actual walls, that’s only then Lena realized the design of the whole building, it’s more metal and glass, and high ceiling and contemporary sculptures of local artists on each floor.

 

“Yes she is, Mrs. Danvers. She’s just wrapping up a call now.” Donna nodded, Lena returned the nod before walking towards Kara’s door, Lena smiled at Kara’s name cut out from the frosted glass,  _ Architect Kara Danvers-Luthor, President  _ as she pushed the door open.

 

“Donna, I was just about to call you in.” Kara said behind her shoulder without facing who came in, she’s engrossed with comparing designs, holding two blueprints in front of her back facing Lena. Lena took note of Kara’s tight bun and her choice of work clothes today, a silky moss green blouse and a skinny pencil cut skirt, hugging her curves in all the right places.

 

“I was hoping you could send my wife -” Kara added as she finally turned around to see  _ Donna _ , but instead she was welcomed by the sight of, “My wife! You’re here, Lee!” Kara exclaimed as she quickly abandoned the blueprints on her work table to pull the now giggling Lena into a tight embrace.

 

“What were you hoping to send me?” Lena teased while still trapped in Kara’s lean muscular strong arms.

 

“Lunch, actually. I remembered you’re not going to work today so - what are you doing here?” Kara chuckled as she pulled away.

 

“I thought of bringing you the same.” Lena smiled so brightly Kara couldn’t help but lean in and kiss her, tender and chaste but enough to make a riot of butterflies inside of Lena’s stomach. Lena gasped as they pulled away drinking in the view of Kara’s flushed cheeks and her lipstick slightly smudged on Kara’s lips; Lena chuckled as she reached out to wipe her deep red off of Kara.

 

“Thank you, babe.” Kara said placing one more peck on Lena’s cheek before pulling her towards the balcony’s direction.

 

“Tell me about brunch. How were the girls?” Kara said as she opened the balcony doors to the sunlit but airy and shady balcony where two patio chairs and a table were positioned.

 

“Well you know the usual catching up, Alex was still pretty jet lagged, good thing it was Maggie’s rest day, and Lucy asked me to go with her to the dressmaker on tomorrow.” Lena safely shared, leaving out the details of their  _ other _ topic. Making Lena sit in attention upon remembrance, she suddenly become hyper aware of Kara’s movements. The way she opened the dip of her potstickers and how she licked her thumb in the process.

 

“H - How about the meeting this morning?” Lena stuttered, but Kara was already too busy with her food to even notice.

 

“Well, J’onn accepted the task of being the director of the Guardians, thank God. But by Monday next week, The Guardians will be officially called the DEO or the Department of Extra-confidential Operations. We’re planning of re-training existing top performing police officers for the job before recruiting more. Maggie will be one of the team leads actually but I haven’t told her yet, maybe J’onn will today or tomorrow. Winn stays as the person in charge of the technical operations, James stays as a civilian consultant and I stay as the financier.” Kara explained laughing at the last part making Lena laugh too.

 

“I’m glad for you three, at least you get to stay and do what you need to do.” Lena revered reaching out to hold Kara’s hand, Kara instinctively raised them to kiss the back of Lena’s hand.

 

“I’m also fetching you early is that alright?” Lena asked making Kara look at her with a frown.

 

“Am I about to miss something?” Kara asked almost pouting, Lena smiled.

 

“No, it’s just, Lex was invited to this semi-formal party tonight and since he won’t be able to come, the organizers called if we can be his substitute. I was hoping you’d say yes?” Lena shyly explained.

 

“Lena, of course. For Lex.” Kara almost instantly nodded making Lena break into another huge grin making Kara melt.

 

“Gotta stop smiling like that.” Kara warned with a chuckle.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“It melts me, you might take me home in a jar if you're feeling generous about it.” Kara teased, Lena laughed.

 

“Silly.” Lena said shaking her head. Kara didn’t stop herself from reaching out to cup Lena’s cheek and look her in the eyes.

 

“Now you’re the one who has to stop.” Lena whispered feeling the warmth creeping up her cheeks for the nth time in the span of an hour.

 

“I just didn’t know what I did good to be here with you here right now.” Kara muttered, leaning in a bit more towards Lena, their faces merely an inch apart. Lena closes her eyes and holds onto Kara’s hand that’s cupping her cheek.

 

“Everything.” Lena whispered back as she closes the gap between them in a more passionate kiss than the one earlier.

 

**…**

 

**_Something bad’s about to happen. k76md69fw88y._ **

 

**_Stay away from Viktor Sinclair and Imra Salor. k76md69fw88y._ **

 

**_I know who was the real mastermind behind Lex’s murder. k76md69fw88y._ **

 

Kara was pacing back and forth reading and re-reading the three one liner messages of the unknown number. While all of them are entirely intriguing, Kara couldn’t help but doubt the accuracy of the warning, and the names mentioned. Kara was in the middle of getting ready for the party when she received the messages, Lena was still in her walk-in closet trying to pick what to wear. Kara’s mind is suddenly reeling of all the possibilities they could encounter tonight, or tomorrow or the coming days.

 

“Darling?” Lena called out from the doorway, already clad in her cherry wine v neck lace panel dress that ends just two inches above her knees, her hair pulled to one side held in place by the clip Kara gave her for their wedding day.

 

“Hey gorgeous, I thought we’re just dropping by for a couple of drinks and we’re going to sneak out.” Kara greeted quickly pushing the thoughts about the messages aside to bathe her eyes in the vision that is her wife.

 

“We are, but why aren’t you dressed yet?” Lena teased.

 

“Sorry, I got distracted by you.” Kara teased back making Lena shake her head.

 

“Go get dressed before I change my mind about leaving.” Lena smirked with that look on her eyes Kara has seen more than a dozen of times they’re being intimate with each other. Kara shivered.

 

“I’ll be out in a jiff, hon.” Kara winked as Lena walked towards the living room. Kara quickly put on her black notched bodycon dress, she easily brushed her hair loose and took her white leather jacket from the rack before following Lena out to the foyer.

 

“Ready?” Kara smiled pulling Lena by the waist, Lena’s now with her own overcoat.

 

“Jiff it is, huh?”

 

“Didn’t want to keep a beautiful woman waiting.” Kara winked as they walk out of their unit to the elevator.

 

“Are you talking about yourself, sweetie?” Lena returned, subtly checking her wife out in their elevator ride, Kara did actually choose a dress with a plunging V-neck and a sleek body hugging material for tonight, her wife sure knows what to wear in a party after all.

 

“I have something in mind.” Lena blurted faster than she could stop herself as they got inside their car, Sunders closing the door for them.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Since we’re going to a party, would you show me a bit of your Kara Danvers’ party girl self?” Lena smirked.

 

“Are you being serious?” Kara nervously chuckled.

 

“I’m quite curious, it’s the only thing they closely remember you with after all.” Lena continued with the teasing making Kara blush so hard in embarrassment.

 

“I don’t think it’s an actual party though?”

 

“Well it’s going to happen in Lux anyway. We’ll see.” Lena shrugged.

 

“You are unbelievable.” Kara shook her head with a chuckle as she took Lena’s hand where she wears her rings and started absentmindedly toying on them.

 

**_Reporter: Gracing tonight’s annual gathering of business owners in the city are the heiresses of Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp themselves, Mrs. Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor. This is the first public appearance of the couple together  almost two months after the incident that took the life of Lena Luthor’s brother Lex. According to the organizers of the event the couple are attending in behalf of Lex Luthor, which was apparently this year’s main host._ **

 

“Kara, just a quick comment about the married life? Are we expecting a Danvers-Luthor heir or heiress soon?” A reporter from CatCo Worldwide Media asked as Kara and Lena passed by her at the red carpet. Kara and Lena exchanged looks with a laugh because of the implication of the next big step they should be doing in their relationship, despite the unnerving fact that they haven’t even slept with each other yet. Lena fought the need to roll her eyes at the prying question instead she looked up to Kara as she confidently answered with a certain shine in her eyes.

 

“Married life? Wow, it’s incredible actually. I’m thankful I married the perfect woman right here.” Kara answered hitching Lena by the waist even closer earning swooned smile from the reporter.

 

“How about babies?”

 

“Babies are great! I’m sure we’d love to have them.”

 

“Them? Would that mean more than one heir to the empire?”

 

“We’ll never know! But I’m sure to tell CatCo when the time comes!” Kara enthused as she started ushering Lena out of the red carpet and inside the bar.

 

“Wow. Everything okay, babe?” Kara asked as she guided Lena inside the venue.

 

“Yeah, I’m just starting to worry about your fearless forecast of  _ babies _ .” Lena teased.

 

“Oh you know them, they’ll forget about that soon enough.”

 

“And if they don’t?”

 

“Wouldn’t you want to have a baby with me?” Kara asked as they found their perfect spot by the corner booth away from the lights and people. Lena swallowed hard, of course she wants to have a baby with Kara, she just hopes they’d be able to sleep together first before anything else.

 

“What do you think?” Lena raised an eyebrow as face each other in their own nook.

 

“I’d like to think that you do want to have babies with me.” Kara confidently shrugged.

 

“There you go.” Lena smirked as they settle with just looking at each other, like they’re the only people in the bar.

 

“I didn’t know Lex liked to party.” Kara said as she took two champagne flutes from the waiter’s tray.

 

“No he didn’t, but he’s always liked giving the people what they want.” Lena thoughtfully said, Kara took her hand gave it a light squeeze. Kara was about to say something when they’re interrupted with two new presence in their booth who has the audacity to join them without permission.

 

“Kara, Lena. It’s nice seeing you both here.” Imra greeted right away.

 

“Kara, Lena, Viktor Sinclair. Pleasure to meet you both tonight.” The man about the same height and stature as Lex offered his hand to Kara first, which the heiress reluctantly shook out of good manners, the same goes with Lena.

 

“Nice meeting you too, Viktor. How’s the company coming along?” Kara smirked as the man sat right across her.

 

“Great, everything’s great. Experiencing some minor hiccups here and there but all is well. How about your company? I heard you passed the CEO title back to your sister, didn’t manage the pressure that came along with it?” Viktor backfired with a certain edge in his words that makes Lena squirm in her seat.

 

“Actually no, I asked my sister to take over again so I can focus on my wife, you know it has been hard time for us the past few weeks.” Kara answered seemingly kept and calm no matter how Viktor is daring her better self.

 

“I see, well that’s really sweet of you. How about you Lena? How is it being CEO finally? They’re right you know, behind every successful man is a successful woman, like Imra here.” Viktor asked turning his attention towards the Luthor and Kara isn’t having any of it right now.

 

“Oh I wouldn’t know, because I never stood behind a man.” Lena smirked, Kara snapping her head towards her wife, Kara’s ears heat up Lena’s confidence is turning her on so badly.

 

“But you’re never meant to be CEO right? If not for the merger and Lex getting murdered-” Imra started making Kara frown, she has no idea where this terrorizing is coming from but she despises it, especially coming from her old friend and now still active employee.

 

“Well, I never wanted to be CEO. I was begged to be one.” Lena shrugged making Kara widely smile before facing Viktor and Imra again.

 

“Actually, I think I saw the organizer wave from the back stage, we might be needed there, hon.” Kara quickly said finding a way out of this nuance, “We’ll leave you two be, Lex extends his hospitality, there are a lot of business owners around that you two can rub elbows with so you can, you know have enough connections to be known, also all the drinks are on us. Have a great night.” Kara said tone heavy with sarcasm and insult as she gently pulled Lena up from her seat, leaving the two stunned.

 

“That was hot.” Lena commented as Kara led her towards the bar area, which is the most populated part of the bar but they could care less just as long as they’re out of Viktor and Imra’s attention.

 

“Yeah?” Kara frowned.

 

“Yeah. Nothing’s sexier than a woman who knows what bullshit is and one who wouldn’t shy away from being protective.” Lena whispered against Kara’s ear as they sit closer at the bar stools now. People are noticing them, watching and staring even but no one wants to start a conversation with them so everything’s cool.

 

“Hmm, I see someone wants to be dominated.” Kara smirked, tucking a stray hair behind Lena’s ear making the Luthor shudder in the contact, there’s a sudden warmth creeping up her stomach and down between her legs as Kara continued tracing her exposed skin with her finger tips.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Lena said slowly tilting her head a bit giving Kara a fuller view of what’s beneath her dress. Kara dropped her hand on the back rest of Lena’s chair and pulled her closer.

 

“You’re making it harder and harder for me to be good, Mrs. Danvers.” Kara softly said as she brazenly positioned her knee in between her wife’s legs hitching Lena’s semi-flowy dress a bit.

 

“Who said I want you to be good?” Lena raised an eyebrow as she moved a bit forward Kara putting a hand on Lena’s thigh as precaution.

 

“Well in that case, let’s give the people what they want first before you give me what I want.” Kara said pulling away from their position to lead Lena towards the photo booth.

 

“We’re not allowed to leave without passing by this booth, according to tasks at hand.” Kara said as she sat Lena in front of the cameras.

 

“Ready for four shots, ladies?” The cameraman beamed upon seeing the heiresses, Kara nodded eagerly and Lena was again welcomed by the knowledge that her wife is a multi-faceted woman who can be feisty and overprotective one minute, sweet and adorable and playful the next, and hot and sexy and alluring in a just a string of an hour.

 

“In 3, 2, 1!” The cameraman counted and Kara and Lena took a few minutes in their holistically serious life to goof with each other in front of the camera.

 

 

“Mrs. Danvers! A few words for the organization please?” One of the organizers requested as soon as Kara and Lena are done taking their picture, Kara nodded for Lena to go on while she checked on the new messages on her phone.

 

**_I need you to find me, Kara. We don’t have much time left._ ** **_k76md69fw88y._ **

 

**_I got a lead about the missing documents of your great grandfather and grandfather. k76md69fw88y._ **

 

**_Meet me alone and we’ll recover them together. k76md69fw88y._ **

 

**_If you really need my help, you need to come out from that code name._ **

 

**_Crack it down and you’ll know why I can’t.k76md69fw88y._ **

 

_**Send me an Intel about where the documents are and we’ll retrieve it.** _

 

**_Not without me.k76md69fw88y._ **

 

_**Send me an Intel, and we’ll negotiate.** _

 

“Ready to go, darling?” Lena asked as she reached Kara by the exit of the bar, Kara was still too absorbed by her phone that she didn’t notice Lena right away, “Kara? Is everything okay?” Lena asked covering Kara’s phone with her hand making Kara snap.

 

“Hey, sorry. All done?” Kara awkwardly smiled.

 

“All done and ready for you.” Lena smirked but what followed was enough to break her heart again. Kara just nodded and instantly pulled her out of the party towards their waiting car, phone at hand as if waiting for something. Lena began to distance herself from Kara when they got inside the car and Kara doesn’t seem to mind, she continued typing on her phone without regard of the rejection Lena is feeling. Lena got out of the car first as soon as it stopped in front of their condo and walked straight towards the elevator. Kara was lagging behind.

 

_**I sent an Intel to your IT guy. Complete with the coordinates. Now give me what I want.k76md69fw88y.** _

 

**_And that is?_ **

 

**_Crack the code and find me.k76md69fw88y._ **

 

**_I’ll see what I can do._ **

 

Kara only realized she was still in the ground floor when she slipped her phone in her pocket and Lena’s nowhere to be found. Kara rushed towards the elevator impatiently tapped on the button, the car was coming from the penthouse so Kara’s knew it was Lena, who just walked out on her and she didn’t even notice. Kara’s internally punching herself for being so insensitive but she was only doing it for their own good.  _ Right? _

 

When Kara got inside their unit, she instantly spotted Lena’s heels by the foyer lazily discarded, her overcoat was hanging on the rack at least. Kara traced the way towards the kitchen where she saw Lena in the middle of her contemplation, Lena’s holding an open bottle of whiskey and an empty glass. She had all the time to actually just drink the liquor from its bottle if she’s being precarious but Lena didn’t, Lena was hurt and she’s at the verge of resorting to the quickest way of numbing the pain. Kara removed her jacket and left it by one of the bar stools, her phone face down on the counter top, silenced. Kara quietly walked towards Lena, she knew Lena felt her because the latter put the bottle down and started screwing its cap back. Kara almost audibly sighed as she reached her wife, easily taking Lena’s hands away from the bottle and glass as she seized her in a back hug.

 

“I’m so, so sorry Lena.” Kara whispered against Lena’s ear, the Luthor remained still waiting for what Kara would do. Kara then showered Lena’s exposed skin with butterfly kisses earning a visible goosebumps from the woman.

 

“Why wouldn’t you touch me, Kara? What’s wrong with me?” Lena asked striking a painful lash on Kara’s heart. Kara took a deep breath before answering the questions and she tightened her arms around Lena, who’s slowly melting against her.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Lena. You’re even always too beautiful, that the thought of actually being with you scares me. I might break you, I’ve never held someone as beautiful as you, Lena. I’ve never been with anybody like you before.” Kara softly said voice almost breaking.

 

“You can start by breaking down the pedestal you’ve built for me, Kara. I don’t want to be worshiped. I want to be loved, I want you to love me.” Lena said with all honest conviction, making Kara’s stomach churn.

 

Kara pulled Lena away from the sink to pin her against the island counter both hands on Lena’s waist firm and sure. Lena’s breath got caught up in her throat the moment Kara harshly unzipped her dress, removing it from the smoothness of her shoulders until it pools around Lena’s feet on the floor. Kara was welcomed by the expanse of Lena’s bareback reflecting the dim lights coming from the living room, Lena pressed against Kara as the latter’s hand began to wonder her softness. Kara nipped on the base of Lena’s neck as she fondles both her breasts, a whimper escaped Lena’s throat making Kara turn her around for a kiss, the hungry kind that leaves Lena breathless but wanting more. Kara easily lifted Lena up the counter as she settles in between her thighs not breaking their kiss. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist to pull her even closer, her hand fumbles on the zipper of Kara’s dress while the other desperately clung on Kara’s shoulder to keep her in place, as if Kara would disappear any minute now.

 

“Kar -” Lena as Kara moved to kiss her jawline down her neck and to her chest.

 

“Hmm?” Kara hummed her mouth finally finding Lena’s breast, sucking and circling the sensitive nub with her tongue while her fingers toyed on the other. Lena’s moans intensifies with the sensations Kara bestows her aching need.

 

“I -  I need you, in bed. Now.” Lena forced in between biting her lower lip and moaning against Kara’s lips.

 

Kara paused and nodded at the same time as she placed both her hands on Lena’s butt pulling her closer, Lena responded with tightening of her thighs around Kara and a wretched look on her face making Kara smirk. Kara lifted Lena off the counter, she stepped out of her dress around her feet and walked them towards their bedroom. Kara can feel the heat in between Lena’s legs as she presses against her. But what she focused on in the ten second walk towards their room was Lena’s wide, dark, and lustful eyes, they’re not leaving Kara and they’re pushing the blonde closer to the edge, Lena’s lips are slightly swollen from the kiss and lip biting, her cheeks were flushed and she’s just glows. Kara laid her down, gently plopping her on the thick duvet of their bed, Kara hovers on top of her wife, finally seeing the wholeness of her. Kara leaned in for another kiss as she rolled her waist against Lena eliciting a cuss and Lena’s arms flying around Kara’s back, her nails dig on Kara’s skin.

 

“Wider.” Kara commanded as she pulled away from the kiss, eyes in a burning color of sapphire affixed to Lena’s emeralds. Lena did what she was told to do, Kara started making her way down Lena’s body igniting all live wires of the Luthor’s nerve endings. Lena’s skin scorched where Kara’s kisses landed, she can feel it, any minute now and Kara hasn’t even touched her yet.

 

“Kara, please.” Lena pleaded as her hands found support on the mess of Kara’s locks.

 

Kara groped her, held her legs and parted them. Kara looked up to Lena, gone were there melting green eyes, replaced by two piercing Kryptonites whose only desire was to be fucked, well and mad. Kara peppered Lena’s inner thighs with more kisses as she draw nearer where she needed her most. Lena cried out in need and arousal as Kara finally lapped her, Lena panted and moaned as Kara expertly stirred on her sex.

 

“Fuck. Kara.” Lena cussed in gritted teeth as her back arched and her hips twitched, Kara knew she was almost there as she intend her to be. Kara started push her tongue harder and longer on Lena’s folds and clit, down and up and down again, until her wife’s right hand let go of her blonde, traces its way up one of her gloriously impeccable breasts and toyed on her own. Kara moaned against Lena’s center at what she saw, as she dipped two fingers inside her searing warmth and wetness. Lena grunted and shuddered as she mounts to a new high, she gasped as her left hand tightened on Kara’s hair finally letting go. Lena convulse and cowered under the blonde, Kara backed up to Lena’s level with removing her fingers inside her just yet.

 

“Kar -” Lena started but Kara’s swallowed her words into the kiss as the Danvers jammed hard and deep inside her making the Luthor cry.

 

“Harder.” Lena grunted again, both arms around Kara’s neck. Kara twisted her hand in the right position before easing herself in and out of Lena in such rhythm that’s hers. Kara speeds up the torture making Lena pulled her face back kissing her hard, teeth pulling on her lower lip, careful but almost violently nibbling on it.

 

“Oh God.” Lena cried out, as the second wave of pleasure arises, Kara felt her tighten around her fingers, Lena lifted her hips to meet every thrust halfway intensifying what’s already fervid. The sounds her wetness was making eluded the chaos of the storm that has already started outside the safety of their bedroom.

 

“Kara -” Lena shuddered once more as her whole body gave in, she stiffens against Kara’s hand, she quivers and although her convulsion was weaker than the first one, her second lingers. Both of them are heaving when Kara rolled off her, lying down beside her as Kara pulled the sheets over their nakedness. Kara pulled Lena cuddle as the latter looked at her in satisfaction. Lena buried her face on the crook of Kara’s neck feeling the exhaustion of the whole day creeping in.

 

“I love you, Lena. God, I’m so in love with you.” Kara softly said opening the dam. Kara felt Lena pull away from their embrace to look her in the eyes.

 

“I love you too.” Lena whispered back cupping Kara’s cheek, Kara inched closer to kiss Lena, soft and honest and welcoming.

 

**…**

 

**_Fred, Jeffrey, and Jeremiah Danvers’ first works are at the protected facility owned by the Sinclairs in a secluded area Northwest outside the city borders.k76md69fw88y._ **

 

**_The clones are connected to The Triad.k76md69fw88y._ **

 

**_The Triad is connected to the Sinclairs.k76md69fw88y._ **

 

**_The Sinclairs are the real masterminds.k76md69fw88y._ **

 

Winn slumps against his chair as he pondered on the series of messages that came in just now. He took a long sip from his coffee cup, his attention narrowing down the code that came with the messages. It must be something important, like an identifying factor, the sender's identity maybe but how is he going to de-crypt it? There must be a pattern right? There has to be, because he wouldn’t be able to tell Kara about the names and new allegations the Intel has if he can’t decode who it is from or if he’s even reliable at this point.

 

**+**

 

“Dad, what is something important about? I have a business meeting at ten on the other side of the city, can we make this quick?” Alex asked crossing her arms tightly against her chest.

 

“Have a sit, Alex please. I’m sure you have time for a breakfast with your father.” Jeremiah said nodding his daughter towards the empty chair in front of him at the dining table. Alex wanted to decline but her curiosity won her over, she took the chair and sat facing her father, whom she hasn’t been seeing too often since she came back.

 

“How’s the business?” Jeremiah casually asked as he carefully spread butter on his toast.

 

“Great, the PR stunts really made uproar from the economic standpoint. The uptrend is also steady for the next couple of months, so we’re ready to open more research and developments for new discovery and invention. The public is waiting.” Alex explained, she stirred her coffee before taking a sip.

 

“That’s good to hear. And Kara? Is she planning to take over the office again any time soon?”

 

“We haven’t talked about it but they’re doing better now, so she might as well soon enough.”

 

“I’ve always liked that kid’s loyalty. Once she decides to be loyal to something or someone you can’t break her.” Jeremiah commented making Alex raise an eyebrow.

 

“Well I taught her well.” Alex shrugged, Jeremiah deeply chuckled.

 

“That I’m sure of, she’ll always, always be loyal to you Alex eh? No matter what you say or do, she’ll nod and follow like well trained dog.”

 

“What are you insinuating, dad? And don’t let her or mom hear you say that.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“I don’t know, what do you think?” Alex backfired edging more to disrespect despite controlling her emotions.

 

“You see, an interesting tip got to me yesterday. Looking back now, I think it’s more of an insult, of how my own daughter stabbed me on my back.” Jeremiah said with his signature death glare, making Alex shiver.

 

“What do you mean? Kara wouldn’t -”

 

“Oh not Kara, not at all. I was talking about my only biological daughter, Alex.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re saying.”

 

“You weren’t kidnapped were you?”

 

“Dad -”

 

“This is your chance to really come out clean and tell me what pushed you to do such a thing, Alexandra.” Jeremiah offered but Alex stayed quiet.

 

“Oh so you’re not going to tell me? Let me guess, is it because of that detective down by the NCPD? What’s her name again? Maggie? Maggie Sawyer?” Jeremiah berates standing up from his chair.

 

“Tell me Alex, what did she do to make you turn against your own family? To be a traitor? To put your little sister, the one who has always looked up to you in jeopardy? Tell me!” Jeremiah enraged as he towered over Alex, who’s now diminished into silent tears.

 

“I didn’t want to get married to any one of the Sinclairs.” Alex said through tight jaw making Jeremiah burst into a maniacal laugh.

 

“Years, Alex. Your mother spent years of developing aptitude exams and assessment just for you but it turns out? Your rebellious adoptive sister was the one who has actually improved over the slow drill of her phase. And you became a traitor?!”

 

“Dad -”

 

“Don’t call me that! I don’t have a daughter who’s a traitor. Get out of my house and never come back. I’m cutting all ties with you -” Jeremiah tirades.

 

“No you’re not, Jeremiah.” Alex and Jeremiah both stopped to look at the doorway, it was Eliza.

 

“Stay away from this, Elizabeth.”

 

“And what are you going to do? Banish me as well?”

 

“Eliza -”

 

“I’ve spent years watching you run this place and the company, Jeremiah. But enough is enough. Alex wouldn’t have ran away if it wasn’t for your own fault, and you should be thankful that Kara’s grateful enough to follow your orders.” Eliza cuts him off silencing anymore of his nonsense.

 

“Mom -” Alex muttered.

 

“Go attend your meeting, your father and I need to talk things through.” Eliza nodded, Alex walked over to her mom and pull her into a hug.

 

“Call Kara or me if anything.” Alex whispered before pulling away and walking out of the dining hall.

 

**+**

 

“Hi.” Kara greeted, kissing Lena’s cheek and shoulder while the Luthor is flipping pancakes.

 

“Good morning.” Lena smiled turning her head towards Kara with a pout, Kara smiled and easily gave in.

 

“Isn’t it too early?” Kara frowned.

 

“For pancakes?” Lena worried.

 

“For you to be this beautiful.” Kara giggled as she covered Lena’s face with kisses Lena couldn’t shield herself from, and she’s not planning to do so anyway.

 

“You’re going to be the reason why your pancake is burnt.” Lena warned, stopping Kara from being playful, right food is never a joking matter.

 

“Coffee?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, please.” Lena nodded as she put the third piece on Kara’s stack.

 

“What time are you leaving by the way?” Kara asked, it’s Saturday, today is Lucy’s dressmaker day and she wants Lena to be there. Kara isn’t the one to protest about that though, she loves the friendship Lucy and Lena has formed over the course of almost a year and she hopes they continue to have through more years in the future.

 

“I’ll meet her at Monique’s at 9.” Lena said putting two plates between them, Kara couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Why? What’s so funny, Missus?” Lena raised an eyebrow.

 

“I just realized we’re a proper couple now, pancakes after sex.” Kara teased making Lena blush at the blatant use of the term, of course.

 

“Right.” Lena said rolling her eyes at Kara, making the Danvers laugh even louder.

 

“By the way, would it be okay if I drop by Imra’s today?” Kara hesitated.

 

“What for exactly?” Lena asked not stopping the raise of her eyebrow.

 

“To do the right thing.” Kara smiled.

 

“That is?”

 

“To fire her. I’ve never fired anyone before, I mean not personally and on my own free will.” Kara nervously laughed.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay on your own?” Lena worried.

 

“I will, it’s just Imra.” Kara winked trying to make Lena feel better but the Luthor knew better. It’s going to be difficult for Kara but she’d choose to do the right thing after all.

 

“Thank you, love.” Lena smiled, knowing that she’s half of the reason why Imra’s getting fired today.

 

“Anything  for you, always.” Kara nodded with a Lena’s favorite smile.

 

“I’ll see you at Noonan’s later okay?” Lena reminded before leaving, Kara was still reading updates from her businesses and the NCPD and Winn.

 

“Affirmative, Captain Luthor.” Kara said closing her laptop a bit to give her wife more attention. Kara stood up to fix the collar of Lena’s trench coat.

 

“Captain Luthor?” Lena frowned, but laughed just the same at dorkiness of her wife.

 

“Suits you.” Kara winked.

 

“Okay then, Director Danvers.” Lena teased back making Kara snort.

 

“Dork.” Kara said as she cups both of Lena’s cheeks to give her a kiss.

 

“You started it!” Lena exclaimed pulling away, and they melted into laughter.

 

“Go, before I cancel on Lucy for you.” Kara said shaking her head, “Snart and Rory are at the lobby now.” Kara said.

 

“Don’t please, I like being a bridesmaid.” Lena said with a pout.

 

“I know you do. Be safe, okay? Call me.”

 

“Will do. Love you.” Lena momentarily paused on the slip up but Kara only grinned so wide her eyes disappear.

 

“Love you too.” Kara said lets Lena go. Lena slightly wobbled towards the elevator, she was throwing quick glances behind her seeing Kara waving with a huge grin like the child she is.

 

**+**

 

_ “You’re right she knows about what happened.” _

 

_ “See I told you so. Do you believe me now?” _

 

_ “I’m so angry right now.” _

 

_ “Don’t do anything stupid, Jeremiah.” _

 

_ “Do it.” _

 

_ “Consider it done.” _

 

**+**

 

“Lee!”

 

“You’re already glowing, Luce.”

 

“Oh please, you should’ve seen yourself on your wedding day.”

 

“I was okay.”

 

“You were okay? You made Kara drool over -” Lucy stalled.

 

“Tell me about the visible drooling.” Lena laughed linking her arm with Lucy as they walked toward the shop.

 

“Kara’s going to kill me.” Lucy shook her head.

 

“The secret’s safe with me, come on.” Lena probed as they got inside the boutique.

 

“Mrs. Danvers! It’s good to see you, hello, please come in.”

 

“Hi Tammy, this is the bride, Lucy. Lucy this is Tammy the best tailor Miss Lhuillier has.”

 

“Welcome to our shop, Miss -”

 

“Lane, Lucy Lane.”

 

“Here are our pre-fall collection I think will be fit for your body type.” Tammy said as she led them to the private fitting room.

 

“I’ll give you as much time as you need for the fitting and for the adjustment, while you’re enjoying our dresses I’ll have Elise serve some refreshments.” Tammy explained before leaving the two women in the fitting room.

 

“Wow. Luthor this is too much.”

 

“Come on Luce, don’t worry about anything Kara and I got you.” Lena winked.

 

“Why do I feel like this is a bribe for the drooling incident?” Lucy teased making Lena laugh.

 

“Right! Tell me about it.”

 

“Here’s the thing, before the actual wedding, Kara has already been crushing on you and the closeness between the two of before wasn’t much of a help either.” Lucy said while she’s inside the curtained room trying on her first dress.

 

“And then?” Lena asked as she helped Lucy with the straps and laces of the dress.

 

“Winn was closely watching her all the while being one of her best men, you know Kara when she’s caught up with something or something.” Lucy explained.

 

“Good morning Mrs. Danvers, Miss Lane, a bottle of champagne on the house and our homemade macaron dome.” Elise greeted as she puts the bottle and macaron on the coffee table.

 

“Right, this is going to be a long morning then. You ready?” Lena giggled.

 

“How I wish James could just do as Kara did, you know choose for me.” Lucy fake exasperated and they both laugh again.

 

**+**

 

“Kara, what are you doing here?”

 

“Hi, I was hoping we could talk.” Kara hesitated.

 

“Of course, come in.” Imra nodded stepping aside to give way for Kara, “Let’s go to the dining room, I was just having brunch.”

 

“Sorry for barging in on you like this.” Kara timidly smiled as Imra led her towards the living room.

 

“It’s okay, Kara. Coffee?” Imra offered.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Kara shrugged. Kara feels awkward, she’s in the same dining room she’s been to years ago with Imra’s family for lunches and dinners, birthdays and weekend barbecues.

 

“Here.” Imra smiled, taking the chair beside Kara on the table.

 

“Well, there’s no nice way to say this so I might as well tell you this now -” Kara stalled.

 

“You’re being too serious, Kara.” Imra chuckled making Kara smile.

 

“First of, thank you for all your help with Sapphire Suites. You’ve been a great assistant. But -”

 

“It’s because of the kiss right? I understand Kara, it’s just that I thought your marriage was a fraud.”

 

“About that, why would think that? I mean that night you said you were just trying to keep me safe? Safe from what? Who?”

 

“Kar -”

 

“Imra, what’s going on? You can tell me.”

 

“I don’t know Kar - at first I thought it was all a lie, but it wasn’t so hard to see that you truly love her.”

 

“Imra, what did you do?” Kara asked standing up from her chair.

 

“I’m sorry Kara - I have my back against the wall, they’re going hurt my family if I don’t work with them.”

 

“Who’s them? Tell me.”

 

“The Sinclairs.” Imra confessed, even before she was able to say something else Kara was already out of the house.

 

**+**

 

“Kara, wait!” Imra called out rushing out to their front yard, stopping halfway upon seeing Kara with her hands up her head surrounded by five masked men wearing black hoodies, armed with high-powered guns.

 

“Hi, Imra.” The only guy not wearing a mask greeted, Kara noticed the recognition on Imra’s eyes.

 

“Lance, don’t do this. Their marriage is real, Viktor is wrong. This is wrong.”

 

“Oh, but I no longer take orders from you, Salor. Your job’s done, unless -” Lance cockily said before turning towards Kara, “Tell me Danvers, do you want to be saved or do you want to be one who’s going to do the saving?”

 

“Just take me, asshole.”

 

“Feisty. I like that in women.”

 

“Tell me, do women like anything in you?” Kara snorted making the man trudge toward her.

 

“Really? Is that all you got? You better shut up of you want to keep that pretty face of yours. Don’t know if Lena Luthor would still love a ruined face, though. They’re a pretty family. It would be such a shame.” Lance said raising the butt of his rifle about to hit Kara when Imra’s shriek interrupts him, making Lance burst into a maniacal laugh.

 

“Don’t hurt her, please.” Imra cried.

 

“Stop making a scene, Imra. Here’s what I want you to do, you’re not calling the cops but you’re going to call Lena Luthor 30 minutes after we left. Remember to call exactly 30 minutes after we left, you know how strict we are with instruction right? When you contact the beautiful Mrs. Danvers, tell her to wait for our call. Also, don’t tell her who are, or your mom and dad would pay for it or maybe your brothers? I haven’t decided yet. So don’t ruin the fun.” Lance said before putting his own mask back on.

 

“Move, Danvers!” Lance said shoving Kara towards the getaway vehicle’s direction with his gun.

 

**+**

 

“I’m so glad you found the one here, Lucy.”

 

“Thank you, Lena. You’re a great help.”

 

“Always.” Lena winked as they walked out of the shop. Lena’s phone vibrated, it was an unknown number.

 

“Who is it?” Lucy asked when Lena just stared at her phone buzzing.

 

“I don’t know.” Lena shook her head, Lucy then took the phone and answered it on speaker.

 

“Hello? Who’s this?”

 

“I’m looking for Lena Luthor?”

 

“Who’s asking?”

 

“I -it’s Imra -Imra Salor.”

 

“Imra? What’s going on?”

 

“I need you to listen, Lena. They got her - Kara a -a group of masked men took her.”

 

“Who are they? Where are they taking her?” Lena berates as she took her phone from Lucy who’s now dialing Winn’s number.

 

“I don’t know, they said you have to wait for their call.” Imra said in between sniffles, “I’m so sorry.” Imra added and line went dead.

 

“Winn, trace Kara’s phone. She’s been kidnapped. We’re on our way to the headquarters. Tell Alex and Maggie, I’ll call James. Okay, see you.”

 

“Lena?”

 

“No, she’s not, they’re not going to, no, oh my God Kara.” Lena mumbled in shock. Lucy instantly pulled Lena closer.

 

“Look at me, Lee.” Lucy said coaxing Lena out of her starting panic, “We’re going to find her, okay. We have to. She’s counting on us, Lena. Okay?” Lucy said and Lena slowly nodded even in uncertainty.

 

**+**

 

“Winn have we traced her phone?” Maggie asked while they’re in front of the monitors waiting for the rest of the gang.

 

“Yes, but the phone was discarded along the suburbs street of Imra’s house so there’s no use. Her satellite phone is at home.”

 

“I’ll send men at Imra’s house, she might still be in danger, or she’s an accessory to the crime.” Maggie nodded as she pulled her phone out.

 

“Winn! We’re here. Where’s Alex?”

 

“I sent one of our agents to escort her here. We’re not sure whether they’re only after Kara or they want both the Danvers sisters.” Winn said as he pull up a traffic camera of Alex’s escorted car.

 

“She’s on her way. What did Imra said?”

 

“She told me that the kidnappers wants me to wait for their call.”

 

“Give me your phone, let’s hook it up on the system.” Winn said, and Lena instantly handed her phone.

 

“Guys do we have an update?” James coming in from the elevator.

 

“None yet. The kidnappers haven’t called yet.”

 

“Have men on standby.” J’onn said Winn finally pushing the alert button for the first time in the history of DEO.

 

“Scatter them.” James added as he stood between Lena and Lucy putting a hand on both of the women’s shoulder.

 

“Imra said they’re on board an SUV with no plate number, she’s also wasn’t sure if it’s registered. Black Expedition.” Maggie confirmed coming back to the main hall with Alex who instantly found her place beside Lena, pulling her into a hug.

 

“Al -”

 

“We’re going to find her.”

 

“Connecting to all traffic cameras Detective.” One of the agents in front of the monitors said, “There are three black Expedition roaming the city as of now.” The agent added as he pulled up three different windows for each camera. Everyone was holding their position as they watched three unregistered SUV in different parts of the city.

 

“Send men to each.”

 

“Wait, they haven’t called yet, what if they’re watching us.” Lena panicked stopping Winn from pushing another alert button. J’onn was about to override the command when Lena’s phone started ringing, prompting a window for a video call. The rest of the team stepped aside to not reveal that Lena has a whole team behind her ready to jump in anytime.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Danvers. Ahh, still beautiful even in the face of danger.”

 

“Where’s my wife?” Lena asked in gritted teeth, her jaw tight in anger and tension.

 

“Oh, she’s in good hands. We handle our women well.”

 

“Will you just cut the crap and tell me what you need? Is this about money? How much do you want?”

 

“Easy now, Lena. Here’s the thing, we don’t want your money. We just want to play a game. And you’ll be our player one. Is that alright?”

 

“Just tell me what to do!” Lena yelped, but the masked man just break into laughter.

 

“Salor was right, you two are in love. So I’m sure you’re going to do whatever it takes to save her. Let’s start. There are three unregistered vehicles roaming around the city, one has a bomb. The other has Kara, and the third one has your brother’s murdered on board. You have five minutes to choose which one you want, Lena. To save the part of the city where we’re going to drop the bomb, save your wife, or catch the criminal responsible for Lex’s murder. Once you decide which one, you have 15 minutes to go to your choice and see for yourself. I’ll call you back.” The masked man explained before disconnecting. Winn instantly tapped on the line used to trace where it was coming from.

 

“We don’t have to choose, we can stop it all at once.” James said.

 

“But the man said just one, what if something happens to Kara if we defy them?” Winn worried.

 

“We’re running out of time, we need to stop them all.” J’onn said.

 

“I’ll go with the team detonating the bomb, my suit is the only thing that has the capacity to absorb the explosion by any chance.”

 

“James, no.” Lena and Lucy protested at the same time.

 

“We don’t have much time.” James said running towards the lockers, Lucy rushing after him.

 

“I’ll lead the group going to rescue Kara.” Maggie said nodding at J’onn who nodded back.

 

“Be careful.” Alex said before letting Maggie go.

 

“I already dispatched a team to go after the third car.” Winn said.

 

**+**

 

“James, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“I have to Luce, I’m the only one who has an indestructible suit.” James weakly smiled.

 

“What if something fails? James I can’t -”

 

“Nothing bad is going to happen, okay? Trust me, and trust Winn.” James as he finished suiting up.

 

“Just this one.” Lucy forced a nod no matter how painfully her heart’s beating in that moment.

 

“Last one.” James nodded before rushing towards his big bike at the landing bay.

 

**+**

 

“James? Hear me?” Winn asked upon hearing a third radio connecting and seeing Lucy’s defeated look walking back to the main hall.

 

“Loud and clear bud.”

 

“Don’t forget to turn on the compression, for the worst case scenario.” Winn reminded, before a notification rang from the computer, another window popped up, it’s a view from the first car where the bomb is.

 

**_05:45:10_ **

 

“James, we have five minutes on the clock. The team’s two minutes away. You’re currently at seven minutes.”

 

“Copy. Speeding up.” James said before his body camera speed up.

 

“Alpha to Garrison, you’re ten minutes away from the third Expedition.”

 

“Garrison to Alpha, affirmative.”

 

“India to Alpha! Second vehicle is crossing the borders.”

 

“Alpha to India, do you have a clear shot of the tires?”

 

“The vehicle is going too fast, it might overturn.”

 

“Do something to slow it down.” Winn said as they watch all three monitors at the same time.

 

Lena’s visibly shaking as she worried for far too many things all at once, there’s James, the bomb, Kara, and the murderer. Alex pulled both Lucy and Lena in front of the monitors as they watched, James catch up with the bomb team finally being able to stop the vehicle.

 

“There’s no civilian driver. The car is in autopilot.” James reported as he advanced towards the vehicle.

 

“2 minutes on the clock!” Winn said.

 

“India to Alpha, gunning the vehicle down.”

 

“Garrison to Alpha cornering the vehicle upstate.”

 

“Affirmative.”

 

“James? Thirty seconds, what’s going on?!” Winn panicked rising from his swivel chair, alerting Lucy.

 

“James, dear God.” Lucy muttered.

 

“The bomb’s fool proof! Clear out! Clear out!” James screamed making the agents run for cover.

 

**10**

 

**9**

 

**8**

 

**7**

 

“James!”

 

**6**

 

**5**

 

**4**

 

**3**

 

**2**

 

**1**

 

There was a ringing sound throughout the main hall when the bomb exploded, the debris of the vehicle falling back to the ground from being blown away, agents are coming out from different directions, extinguishing the bits of fire on the car parts. Some are wary but taking the step towards James covered the bomb with his own body.

 

“James? Answer me buddy. Come on!” Winn called out, Lucy turned away from the monitor and buried her face on Alex’s shoulder as Lena pulled them both closer.

 

“Winn! I - I’m okay. I ears are ringing, though.”

 

“James! Are you sure? No malfunction?”

 

“Not one bit. Tell Lucy I’m okay.”

 

“Oh she can hear you, dummy.” Winn said also visibly sighing in relief.

 

“He’s okay, Luce. He’s okay. He’s on his way back.” Alex cooed as she softly rubs Lucy’s back.

 

“Garrison to Alpha, second vehicle is empty. I repeat, second vehicle is empty. Kara Danvers isn’t on board.”

 

“Kara -” Lena stalled.

 

“Alpha to India, how about the third vehicle, did you get the murderer?”

 

“Alpha, you wouldn’t believe this but.” The team lead turned on his body camera to woman inside the vehicle.

 

“Mother?” Lena gasped upon recognition of his own mother’s unconscious body.

 

“Take Mrs. Luthor to the headquarters, everybody retreat.” Winn commanded before turning the microphone off.

 

“The second vehicle was a bluff. Alex - Kara she - and my mother-” Lena weakly cried Alex instantly guiding her to one of the available chairs.

 

“Try to calm down, Lena. They must be trying to trick us again.”

 

“Lena there’s a new message, from them.” Winn said.

 

**_Told you to choose one. But since it was fun watching you guys panic. I’ll give you the murderer as a bonus. Kara is still out there needing your help. You have 60 minutes to look for her. By half of that hour the tank will start filling up. You better hurry._ **

 

The message read before cutting into a CCTV view of Kara inside a fish tank. Kara was trying to figure a way out of the enclosure. She tried kicking and punching the hard glass but it didn’t budge. Kara lets out a frustrated cry as she continuously bang the glass surrounding her.

 

“Kara, oh my God.” Lena huffed as she sat in front of the monitor.

 

“Tracing the message and call lines.”

 

“Guys, any more updates?” James asked rushing back to the main hall like nothing happened.

 

“You’re not going anywhere with that suit any time soon. I need to have that checked.” Winn quickly ordered, “Lucy make sure he take that off now, please.” Winn added nodding towards the direction of James’ fiancee

 

“Hey but Kara -” James protested as Lucy pushed him back to the lockers’ direction.

 

“We got her, bud.” Maggie butts in coming in with her team as well.

 

“Where do we need to go, Agent Schott?” Maggie asked watching Winn pulling up the whole National City map.

 

“I got the locations where the message was sent and where the call connected. Currently there are two coordinates -” Winn explained and stalled as more red dots started popping up from the map.

 

“This is another trick isn’t it?” Alex scoffed.

 

“I’ll get some of my men involved now.” J’onn butts in before radioing in to the NCPD.

 

“We have five now, including the first two.” Winn announced.

 

“Let’s dispatch policemen first. We have outpost near where the first three locations are.” J’onn said.

 

“I’ll have two small groups for the other two.” Winn said.

 

“Lena? Are you okay?” Maggie turned towards the Luthor who’s not removing her eyes from the monitor.

 

“Kara’s not in any of those five.” Lena said standing up from the swivel chair to take control of Winn’s computer.

 

“Look, at Kara’s surroundings, it’s not some ordinary warehouse. Winn can you check on the military testing site just outside the National City border? The one by the desert?” Lena asked. Winn did what he was told to do, and even hacked the security cameras of the military camp. They shifted through the camera’s until they found the one where a fish tank was, it’s not half filled with water and Kara’s in the middle of panic.

 

“We’re going out!” Maggie announced.

 

“I’m coming with you.” Lena said stopping everybody in their tracks.

 

“Lena -” Alex and Winn called out at the same time.

 

“I’m going, I want Kara to see me first.” Lena said determined of what she wants to do. She’s never had the chance to save Kara before, Winn, James, Alex, Maggie, even Lucy did their fair share of saving Kara but Lena felt like she’s not doing enough and she’s done being a damsel in distress. She knows Kara would do the same when it’s about her or worst.

 

“You’ll need one of this, do you know how to use that?” Maggie asked without further protest about Lena’s presence in the rescue, she hands Lena a fully automatic Glock 18 pistol.

 

“I’m a sharpshooter, Mags.” Lena shrugged walking past her towards where the Kevlar vests were.

 

“Take care you three.” Alex sighed in defeat.

 

“Lena’s right, Kara needs her right now.” Maggie nodded before rushing after Lena towards the helipad.

 

It was the first time in Lena Luthor’s life that she didn’t feel the fear of flying, she was ten minutes up in the sky when she realized she was actually unnerved by the heights or the fear of falling. The only fear she feels right then and there was that of arriving a minute too late to rescue the woman she loved. Who did nothing but goodness and deserves nothing of this evil that they put her into. Lena can feel her heart gripped as the pilot announced their descent at the military base.

 

“Lena, stay close with me. No matter what happens.” Maggie reminded as they got off the semi-military grade chopper. Lena only nodded as she prepared her gun following Maggie’s lead.

 

_ Team, the tanks at the basement 3 of the facility.  _ Winn radioed in.

 

_ Copy that.  _ Maggie said.

 

Maggie and Lena are in the middle of the line there three agents in front and three behind Lena. The group quietly made their way to the fire exit staircase.

 

_ Tanks completely filled, you guys have five minutes before Kara succumb into brain damage. _ Alex said making the Lena’s heart race again.

 

“Maggie.” Lena whispered in panic.

 

“We’re almost there, Lena.”

 

“Stop!” Someone from behind them hollered followed by a warning shot.

 

“Go go go!” The agent behind Lena pushed her forward and covered for her. Maggie gripped on Lena’s vest tight, the three other agents reformation around them as they run the remaining flights of stairs.

 

_ Three minutes, Maggie. Once you get her out, perform a CPR.  _ Alex said again

 

_ Copy that. _

 

_ Backup and ambulance are on the way. ETA is Two minutes.  _ Winn informed.

 

“Tank’s here!” One of the agents at the forefront declared making Lena half run towards the room.

 

“Kara, baby.” Lena helplessly called out seeing Kara’s already unconscious state.

 

“Lena step away from the glass.” Maggie said pulling Lena away before another agent began to bash against the hard glass. It took three forceful beating for the glass to crack and a forth one for it to break flushing Kara’s body out of the enclosure.

 

“Kar -” Lena bolted to where Kara was kneeling beside her wife. Lena removed the improvised life jacket Kara made out of her trousers and straighten her spinal cord for the CPR.

 

“Kara, honey. I’m here.” Lena said as she started pumping on Kara’s chest.

 

“Kara please -” Lena pleaded as she alternates it with mouth to mouth.

 

“Kara, wake up!” Lena yelped as she continued to pump Kara’s chest. It took Lena a total of twelve pumps before Kara opened her eyes and gasped like she was coming back to life. Kara chokes out portions of the water in her throat.

 

“Kara, oh my God. I’m here, love.” Lena cried as she wrapped her arms around her wife who’s struggling to get a hold of reality and Lena all at once.

 

“Lee - Lena?” Kara croaked.

 

“Yes, Kara I’m here. I got you.” Lena whispered. Lena then felt two hands putting a thermal blanket on her shoulders, it was Maggie. Another agent put wrapped Kara in another thermal blanket as they put her on a stretcher.

 

“Help is here now. Let’s go.” Maggie nodded towards the where the backup found a shortcut towards the chopper.

 

“Lena -” Kara called out as she was wheeled towards the exit.

 

“I’m here, Kara. I’m not going anywhere.” Lena promised clutching on Kara’s hand as they were escorted to the airborne ambulance that’ll take them back to the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to the great Weinzapfel for the amazing manips!


	13. Alarm Bells Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything just escalated quickly. This is already far from a simple family problem about a family business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts!
> 
> p.s. will edit accordingly. Enjoy!

“All I’m saying is that, maybe this is a whole new level of family misunderstanding.” Maggie shrugged before taking the last bite of her vegan bagel as they walk the stretch to Danvers Inc. tower.

 

“Family misunderstanding in our household has always been a tricky thing, and now even more detrimental, imagine my dad actually considering disowning me just because I refused to marry one of his business partners’ son or daughter.” Alex countered throwing her empty coffee cup into one of the bins present in the area.

 

“Had Eliza called after they talked?”

 

“Mom did, but she didn’t divulge anything important apart from assuring me that she’s safe, she seemed to be keeping her voice and tone in neutral so Kara and I decided to take her out to lunch on Friday instead.”

 

“Why not now? I mean any day earlier than Friday?”

 

“We could’ve but, dad suddenly brought in one of the most important part of mom’s project and she’ll be busy for the next few days.”

 

“It’s crazy you know, your dad strikes me crazy.” Maggie shakes her head, she didn’t have the best experience with her own parents when she was younger but time sure heal all wounds and provide a space for people to be more understanding and accepting of what is and what will always be; Maggie was lucky.

 

“Tell me about it. Although he wasn’t always like that according to mom, she met him when he was still this young, eager, and passionate scientist basically the time before he took office and before grandpa passed away. After the tragedy, mom slowly and painfully watched my dad turn into someone else, someone aloof and rigid and borderline toxic.” Alex recounted pain evident in her voice and expression.

 

“Come here, Danvers.” Maggie said pulling Alex into a hug making Alex giggle.

 

“Sorry for ruining bagel morning walks because of my petty family issues.”

 

“Hey, not one bit. I’d listen to you yak about it everyday.”

 

“And I love you too.” Alex smiled as she places a kiss on Maggie’s cheek for being so supportive and understanding about everything.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be safe here? Want to ask Winn for a few -” Maggie worried as they pull away.

 

“I’m good, I can handle myself. I know self defense.” Alex winked.

 

“Still, call me if anything, okay?”

 

“Got it.” Alex nodded before walking towards the lobby of the building, Maggie waited for her to get inside one of the elevators before leaving. Maggie felt her phone vibrates as she was hailing a cab to the police department.

 

“Hello Kara?”

 

**+**

 

“Are you having your usual Winn?” The purple haired petite woman standing behind the counter asked soon as Winn walks inside the coffee shop. It isn’t one of those prized cafes like Noonan’s but Big Bad Wolf is a specialty coffee shop located in one of the establishments of downtown National City nearest to 17th on the Park.

 

“Good morning, Lyra. Usual please and thank you.” Winn awkwardly smiled as he sat by one of the bar stools in front where the baristas are crafting their specialty coffee.

 

“Have you already solved that puzzle you’re talking about last time?” Lyra asked as she started making Winn’s usual herself. Lyra is Winn’s spunky, free-spirited, music major crush, he’s been pining about for couple of months now, James has told him countless times to ask her out already but Winn can’t seem to find the perfect timing. Perfect timing as in when he’s not caught up with any of his projects and outside problems like keeping Kara and Lena alive; so said timing is really way out of Winn’s league at the moment.

 

“Not quite yet, I couldn’t figure out what to do with the numbers.” Winn explained resting his chin on but his hands to have a better view of the woman who curtly smiled at her spectator.

 

“Can’t you create another one of those algorithms you used to track unidentified aircraft for when an airborne attack occurs?” Lyra remembered making Winn break into a boyish smile, if James and Kara have been here with him Winn sure would face a good number of teasing on the spot and without regard of Lyra, that’s how Winn gets a date back in college, actually. He’s had a best wingman and wingwoman but he’s just not lucky in that department.

 

“You remembered! Yeah, well that’s easier than decoding something that came from out of nowhere.”

 

“Unless it’s not something that’s from out of nowhere. Think about it, Winslow. You’re receiving it for a reason, read back and ponder on all the messages that came along with it.” Lyra winked as she finished warming up Winn’s bacon, eggs, and cheese English muffin. Winn paused like he was suddenly hit by a train of realization.

 

“Lyra, you’re a genius!”

 

“I think you’re a genius too.” Lyra teased handing Winn his takeaways.

 

“No I mean seriously!” Winn exclaimed rummaging through his wallet for the payment in a new hurry.

 

“Go solve the mystery, that’ll be on the house.” Lyra shrugs, making Winn pause, feeling invigorated by all the things happening and the ideas flooding him.

 

“Would it be rude of me to ask you out sometime? Dinner maybe?”

 

“Only if you promise to tell me what the code tells?” Lyra said crossing her arms against her chest.

 

“Absolutely.” Winn nodded.

 

“Then it’s a date.” Lyra cheekily smiled and Winn felt like his heart’s going to explode.

 

“I’ll be back.” Winn promised.

 

“I’ll be… here.” Lyra giggled before Winn turned and leave, there’s more life in his gait. He might actually be able to solve the mystery and now, he also has an impending date with his crush. Winn was brisk walking the towards the last intersection before the 17th street, when his phone rang.

 

“Kara Zor-El! What’s up?”

 

**+**

 

“Do we really have to go? I mean we’re doing just fine.” James pouts as he slumps on the couch with his unbuttoned shirt and unmade tie.

 

“Come on Jimmy, you’re being a child. We’ve talked about this, you want to make peace with my dad right?” Lucy reminded as she towered in front of her stubborn fiance.

 

“I mean, couple counselling? Is that really a thing?” James cringed, making Lucy take a deep breath.

 

“Unfortunately it is and my parents are too devoted for us to attend one, Lois and Clark already did last month. It’s our turn. So please, don’t make this anymore harder for us.” Lucy pleaded, James stood up in front of her. Lucy started buttoning James’ shirt up with a small smile of victory.

 

“Do you really think your dad will finally give me the stamp approval after this?” James teased, Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

 

“You know I was joking, he’d still hate your guts.” Lucy added to the pool of teasing making James laugh.

 

“At least your mom likes me, mother’s knows best after all.”

 

“Okay, we really need that counselling, first topic to talk about, you being an airhead.” Lucy giggled as she turn to get her purse and coat. James was protesting as he follows her out of their apartment. They’re halfway through the parking lot when Lucy’s phone started ringing, it was Kara.

 

**+**

 

“Hello Kara?”

 

“Hey Maggie, where are you?”

 

“I’m outside Danvers Inc. what’s up?”

 

“You walked Alex?”

 

“Ahuh, so?”

 

“Wait, hold on a sec I’m going to conference you with Winn and Lucy.”

 

“What? Kar - ”

 

“Kara Zor-El! What’s up?”

 

“You’re in a conference call with Maggie, you two talk I’ll hook Lucy up.”

 

“Maggie?”

 

“Hey Winn, I guess we’re stuck here.”

 

“Yeah, I guessed that too. So are you on your way to NCPD? What’s going to happen with Mrs. Luthor?”

 

“Hello?”

 

“Lucy!”

 

“Hi Lucy.”

 

“Winn?”

 

“And Maggie.”

 

“Kara what’s going on?”

 

“I needed to talk to you three all at the same time.”

 

“Why? Aren’t you supposed to be resting? Kara, it’s eight in the morning.”

 

“I can rest later, I just - Winn, I’m sending you pictures of the documents I received in the mail just now, see if it’s authentic?”

 

“Sure, send it over.”

 

“Maggie, I need to know what’s going to happen to Mrs. Luthor, and Lance, and Viktor.”

 

“Well, Mrs. Luthor will be up for the interrogation about the your incident, not Lex’s, at least not for the time being. We’re still on manhunt for that Lance so we can’t take in Sinclair just yet because we don’t have any probable cause just yet.”

 

“How about Imra?”

 

“She’s going to be under the witness protection program. So is her family, there’s nothing to be worried about them.”

 

“What do you need me to do, Kara?”

 

“Lucy, I need to ask you to be our legal adviser, against Mrs. Luthor, and Viktor Sinclair. I want to make sure we get them.”

 

“Sure, I’ll get to work after our appointment, okay?”

 

“Thank you, guys. I’m just - I’m tired of living day by day. I want this to be all over.” Kara deeply sighed. “The thought of Lena actually wearing a Kevlar vest and carrying a Glock coming to my rescue, still gives me shivers.”

 

“For the record, Lena sure knows how to handle her firearms. But we understand little Danvers. We’re going to get through this soon, we got more leads.”

 

“Maggie’s right, they’re showing themselves too much.”

 

“That’s what I’m worried about, they’re getting bolder now.”

 

“I’m sending a troop to secure the perimeter of your condo.”

 

“Winn -”

 

“I agree.”

 

“Luce, Winn can’t - we need men to defend the city.”

 

“We have enough, Kara. We’ve already consulted your wife about it. It’s now a non-negotiable.”

 

“Are you being serious? What happened to having the DEO at my disposal? Lois will -”

 

“Commander Lane has been consulted as well, even she’s not taking the risk anymore Kara.”

 

“Right, I get it. I understand. Thanks again guys. Sorry for all the trouble.”

 

“What are friends for? Go on rest, we’ll do our tasks.”

 

“Fine, I’ll let you guys go. See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you.”

 

“Kar?” Lena called out from outside of the study room. She was awaken by the coldness in their bedroom and the eager voice of her wife talking with their friends over the phone that rang through the hallway. Two nights ago, Lena was armed with a Glock 18 and a Kevlar vest scouring a military camp for her wife, who’s trapped inside some sort of aquarium slowly being filled with icy water. Lena couldn’t begin to contemplate why Kara has to be trapped in such enclosure, she couldn’t fathom the amount of evil the men who abducted Kara took to put her in such dreadful condition. Lena shook the sight of Kara’s unconscious body as she walked out of their bedroom to see what Kara’s up to at the early hours of the morning.

 

“Lee, good morning. Take a look at this.” Kara greeted giving Lena a quick kiss on the lips before handing her a piece of paper.

 

“What’s this? What’s going on?” Lena frowned, taking in the look and state of the paper she’s holding.

 

“It’s a papyrus, it arrived in the mail yesterday. Read it.” Kara encouraged when Lena just looked at her with worry. Lena forced herself to understand where her wife’s disposition is coming from, and started reading what was written on the paper.

 

“ _ To cleanse is to be pure. To be pure is to be renewed. To be renewed is a cycle. _ ” Lena said out loud for Kara to hear.

 

“It’s something right? Like the Latin passage we first received? Do you think it’s some kind of clue? It is, is it?” Kara bombards and Lena had to control her breathing to stop herself from snapping.

 

“Kara, honey? We’ve been through a lot this past couple of days, can’t we just take a day to rest?” Lena asked, Kara took a moment to breathe and held Lena’s hand.

 

“But hun, this is something big for the both of us. It could actually lead us somewhere - shoot! I must be sending Winn a picture of this.” Kara said before snatching the paper from Lena again.

 

Lena quietly watched Kara move around her mess of a study table for a moment before she sluggishly walked towards the kitchen to make them breakfast. Lena started the coffee maker, dutifully filling it with Kara’s favorite Cambodian roast, she also warmed and frothed the milk Kara uses. Lena was paying attention to small unimportant details to downplay the anxiety she’s feeling about Kara’s take on her close encounter with death; because clearly Lena has left over rush from all the pressure and revelation two nights brought her and she’s still personally reeling. The memory of losing Lex slowly creeping up her body, although dull is still tender.

 

“Right, so Winn’s cross referencing now. What are you doing today?” Kara asked joining Lena in front of the coffee maker, slowly taking the task from her wife.

 

“I’m still not sure, I might take a day off.” Lena said with all implication she could muster in a one liner.

 

“Oh, is everything okay?” Kara worried gently putting a hand on the back of Lena’s neck making the latter look up to her.

 

“Yeah, but I’m hoping you can stay here with me?” Lena softly said, it’s still a bit unnatural for her to beg for attention from the person she’s enamored of, but she could adapt especially if it means she could keep her longer. But in Kara’s hesitation Lena found her answer, Kara couldn’t.

 

“I told Winn I’ll drop by the DEO first before I have a meeting with Lucy about the cases.” Kara explained settling her other hand atop Lena’s chest looking her in the eyes, Lena looked away before distancing herself from Kara.

 

“Take Snart and Rory with you then.”

 

“I’m fine, I can handle myself.”

 

“You clearly didn’t handle yourself well the last time you were alone so, take them with you.” Lena said putting her feet down, even giving Kara her CEO head tilt.

 

“Why are you like this? What’s going on?” Kara asked voice restraint from unnecessary raising. Lena turn to face her again from halfway out the door.

 

“That’s the thing, you should know about what’s going on Kara. I - I almost lost you, okay? I couldn’t begin to imagine what could’ve happened if I got there even just a minute later. I almost lost my wife, I had to revive you - I had to make sure you didn’t go through any brain damage again because - because I know you don’t like it when Knox is treating you -” Lena suddenly bursts and even before she could finish strong arms are around her, firm, in control, assuring.

 

“Lena -” Kara huffs as she buries her face on the crook of Lena’s neck, Lena was shaking painfully so.

 

“I can’t lose you, Kara. Not you too.” Lena whispers against Kara’s sternum and Kara eagerly nodded.

 

“You wouldn’t lose me, I promise.” Kara said resting her forehead against Lena’s. “I’m sorry you had to be in that situation because of me.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault. None of it was.” Lena said because it’s the truth, Kara was a victim and she shouldn’t apologize for being one.

 

“I’m staying here with you.” Kara said cupping both of Lena’s cheeks looking through her glassy emeralds. “I love you, and what you did back there was so brave I’m thankful you’re my wife.” Lena breaks into a weak smile softly nodding as she tiptoed a bit to reach Kara for a kiss, which Kara gave all willingly, Kara pulls away putting another firm kiss on Lena’s cheek before hugging Lena tightly lifting her off of the ground a bit as she buries her face on Lena’s neck. Kara Danvers is still a newbie in the league of loving Lena Luthor, and she’s never going to pretend that she already knows what exactly is going on in her wife’s mind, not ever; but she’s eager to learn and completely unravel Lena’s complexities and Lena opening up to her just like this fills her up.

 

“Your phone’s ringing.” Lena murmured against Kara’s skin making the Danvers let go with a look of promise. Lena reluctantly watched Kara cross the hallway back to the study room to answer the call.

 

“Hey Winn, yeah that’s amazing news, continue the research for today. Can we move the meeting tomorrow? Ahuh, everything’s fine just need some more rest. Thanks Winn, see you.” Lena heard Kara say finally calming her racing heart a bit. By the time Kara finished talking to Winn and clearing up her office desk a bit, Lena’s already seated by one of the stools with two cups of coffee waiting for her wife.

 

“So, breakfast?” Lena asked soon as Kara walks in again.

 

“No more arguing?”

 

“Do you have anything to argue with my claim?” Lena raised an eyebrow making Kara smile in relief. She walks towards Lena reaching out for her hands as she stands right in front of her wife. Kara feels the warmth of Lena’s palms against hers, she’s drawing small circles on the back of Lena’s hand as they just look at each other, drinking in each other’s presence. Both thinking the same thing, of how lucky they are to be with each other through this whole ordeal and how much they wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

“Stop it.” Lena said breaking the staring contest, making Kara giggle and frown.

 

“Stop what exactly?”

 

“That, falling in love all over again.” Lena shrugged making Kara laugh.

 

“Can’t help it.” Kara winked, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist drawing her closer.

 

“Touche.” Lena smirked, Kara lean in and kissed Lena on the forehead.

 

“I’ll do whatever it takes, for you not to lose me.” Kara whispered making Lena’s arms tighten around her. Lena believes her, God knows how much, thus far their circumstances have been great at opposing them and most if not all were them losing to what they’re up against but despite all that Lena believes Kara, no matter what happens.

 

**+**

 

“What are you reading?” Kara asks as walks in on Lena reading a thick book at the living room. Lena breaks into a huge smile like she was caught red handed doing something silly, she raised the book for Kara to see.

 

It’s four in the afternoon and they’ve been doing approximately nothing the whole day aside from resting. They both avoided watching the news with Maggie’s warning about the media vultures hovering around the bombing and the rumored involvement of Lillian Luthor to her own son’s demise. They played chess using the chess piece set Kara gave Lena as her proposal for the first time and no matter how hard Kara tried, she couldn’t just win; the only upside of losing to her wife is how she delightfully owns her victory with her breathtaking dimpled smiles, Kara could never get tired of seeing and staring at.

 

“Understanding Architecture?” Kara giggly frowned as she joins Lena on the couch, snaking her way on Lena’s lap, the latter welcomed her by fluffing the pillow she has on her lap for Kara to lie on. Lena continued reading while she holds Kara with her free hand.

 

“Tell me about it. That’s a Roth’s version, right?” Kara said looking up to Lena who’s trying to keep a straight face despite having Kara’s perfectly smiling face right below the book she was trying to read.

 

“You’ve already read this before, I should be asking you questions.” Lena teased making Kara laugh.

 

“I’ll take you home soon, you know when we get the chance. That place was my first project.” Kara smiled.

 

“Home? As in the Danvers mansion?” Lena asked putting the book down a bit.

 

“Nope. Home I mean, my birth parents house. It’s in Midvale.” Kara huffs as if suddenly reminiscing the memories she didn’t get the chance to have growing up in that house.

 

“Is that where you were supposed to take me back in Lex’s funeral?” Lena asks closing the book and putting it on the side table focusing her attention to the blonde who’s toying on her rings again. Ever since Kara proposed and they got married up until that moment, Lena only removes her rings regularly for three reasons, one when she’s taking a bath, two when she’s cooking, and three when she goes to bed. Aside from the fact that Lena secretly feels naked whenever she’s not wearing them, it became a natural thing for Lena to always, always wear them. Maybe one more reason she could think of is the look on Kara’s face whenever she sees them on her finger, the way Kara usually toys on them like seeing them for the first time every time. For anybody it could be insignificant but for Lena who’s relationship with Kara started with a backwards first impression it’s something she cherishes.

 

“Hmm. I bought it back from the former owners when I had the chance. Renovated it to make it look like how it used to be as much as I remember.” Kara revered, Lena seeing that twinkle in her eyes again, the certain kind whenever Kara’s talking about something or someone close to her heart.

 

“Do you have any baby pictures there?” Lena smiled making Kara stop and look at Lena to make sure if she was being serious.

 

“There’s one album, if I remember it correctly. I’m pretty sure you’re going to enjoy it.” Kara slyly smiled making Lena laugh.

 

“I’d love to see it!”

 

“You gotta show me yours first!” Kara protested sitting up from Lena’s comfort.

 

“You wanna see mine?” Lena raised her eyebrow with a smirk, implying something far from just baby pictures, Kara’s eyes widen and her cheeks flushed.

 

“I - I mean, your - your Baby pictures! Right. Yes, of course I wanna see your baby pictures!” Kara flustered making Lena pull her back to her lap.

 

“You’re adorable when you ramble.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well you’re adorable.”

 

“When?”

 

“Every damn time.” Kara fake exasperated making Lena grab her face for a kiss, they’re laughing in between kisses, it was both silly and heartwarming - mostly silly to be honest but it also felt like a safe haven.

 

As a woman of habit, Kara Danvers is very particular with the things she fancy doing all throughout her day. For example, Kara loves her morning coffee cup filled with 40% medium roast drip of Cambodian beans that she mellows with 55% milk and 5% sugar. Kara loves a full healthy (and sometimes less healthy) lunch plus dessert with friends or Alex. Kara loves to have a drink or two at her favorite bar with her gang at dusk, a light dinner to go with it too. Kara loves having long warm baths before going to bed, a thing that has always relaxed her mind and body; said bath was always lulled by soft jazz music playing in the background with the view of National City just outside her tall windows. As a woman of habit, Kara Danvers knows she wouldn’t like having her coffee mid-day, wouldn’t like a light lunch nor a heavy dinner, and missing out on a chance to spend time with people who matters to her would totally blow her day out of proportion. That is Kara Danvers’ well maintained lifestyle, at least before the arranged marriage, and before meeting, liking, befriending, and eventually falling for Lena Luthor.

 

Because Kara loves Lena anytime of the day. She would willingly swap having her coffee at 8 in the morning, just to have a bit more of extra time to cuddle with Lena in bed before her CEO wife should get up and prepare for work. Kara can push lunch to the latest she possibly can, to accommodate Lena’s schedule for the day (Though she loves the fact that Lena doesn’t make her wait too long for lunch). Kara would willingly give up happy hours more often than not whenever Lena asks if they could just stay in for the night and rest. Kara would do anything for Lena Luthor and she can feel it change her in a cellular level. She’s never felt love this strong before, too strong it scares Kara that she might have to actually hurt somebody, anyone to be honest, who would go out of their way just to hurt her wife, let alone mess with her no matter what the reason maybe. Their friends have been teasing her that maybe Lena’s sort of her Kryptonite, like that green stone that weakens the Man of Steel, no matter how mushy that sounds like; because according to her friends, Lena can make her do whatever she wants if Lena persists or if she resort to be cute and adorable and sweet. Kara knew it should sound romantic, having someone who you’d be willing to bend over backwards for, but the implication that Lena is someone who’s making Kara weak and vulnerable doesn’t sit quite well with her and she’s still trying to find out the reason why she disagrees with her friends.

 

“What about your nape tattoo?” Lena asks taking the first bite of her vegan pizza, Kara dreaded ordering from her favorite pizza parlor because _ it’s an unspoken rule for pizza not to be vegan, Lee!  _ Still Kara dutifully ordered Lena’s mushroom, spinach and vegan cheese flavored pizza because she’s just the best wife ever.

 

“I got it before my first day in college, because one, I was rebellious and two, college for me back then was freedom. What about you? Purity?” Kara slyly smiled making Lena blush so hard it’s like she already had her third glass of wine.

 

“It was a spur in the moment, trying to look cool kind of tattoo, please don’t judge my boarding school rebel self.” Lena giggled, Kara did as well as she took a sip of her wine.

 

“Any piercings I don’t know of?” Kara raised an eyebrow, Lena hesitated before slowly nodding, Kara’s eyes grew wider and her mouth hangs open. “You do have one?!” Kara exclaimed, Lena shook her head.

 

“Three, actually.” Lena smirked, “But you’re not going to see them tonight.” Lena wiggled her eyebrow a bit earning a whine from her wife.

 

“Totally unfair. You have to make up for that.” Kara said discarding her pizza slice back to its box, Lena frowned.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Lena asked, Kara just grinned as she stood up offering both her hands to the raven-haired woman.

 

“Honey -” Lena started, Kara easily pulled her up from the floor they’re seated on to the space in front of the television. Kara pressed a button on the wall and a familiar beat suddenly surrounded them.

 

_ For once in my life I have someone who needs me _

_ Someone I’ve needed so long _

_ For once unafraid I can go where life leads me _

_ Somehow I know I’ll be strong _

 

“Kara!” Lena squealed hearing the Stevie Wonder hit getting louder from the surround system.

 

“Come on, move that beautiful body of yours, love.” Kara said above the music as she hooks Lena by the waist with her left arm while holding Lena’s hand with her right, leading them through the upbeat of the soul classic.

 

“For once I can touch, what my heart used to dream of, long before I knew.” Kara sang along makin sure Lena’s watching her. It’s only the second time Kara sings for Lena but it feels like the first time, because there’s no crowd, no pressure, no Eliza or Jeremiah expecting their daughter to please everybody, it’s just Kara and Lena and it’s the purest thing Lena has ever seen.

 

“Oh someone warm like you, Would make my dream come true!” Kara continues to sing along as she twirls her away only to pull her even closer still swaying them to the beat flawlessly.

 

“Where’d you learn to dance?” Lena asked in between giggles.

 

“Middle school. Eliza enrolled me to one of those schools where dancing is a natural PE subject. She said I was too boyish, as if dancing could do anything about it.” Kara said rolling her eyes.

 

“But you did learn.”

 

“What can I say, I was a sponge. I easily grasp new knowledge.” Kara shrugged.

 

“You’re brilliant.” Lena huffs as the song went faster in the interlude.

 

“I - uhhm - okay.” Kara stuttered, Lena laughed. “I lost it didn’t I? I usually have trouble receiving compliments.” Kara shrugged.

 

“I didn’t know that. You seem okay looking at those interviews and articles before.” Lena teased.

 

“Let me correct it, I usually have trouble receiving compliments from people I like.” Kara giggled.

 

“You like me?” Lena continued with the teasing.

 

“Too much.” Kara faked cringe, and they just melt into another feat of carefree laughter. The one that aches their stomachs and flustered their cheeks.

 

**…**

 

“We don’t have a strong case against Mrs. Luthor, that’s that until we get a warrant to search the mansion for anymore evidence.” Maggie explained. It’s lunch time at the DEO and Maggie, Winn, Lucy are meeting with Kara.

 

“When can we get the warrant?” Kara asked as she hands Maggie a beer.

 

“Later today according to J’onn, then I can get a few men to help me.” Maggie said.

 

“What about the papyrus I sent you, Winn?”

 

“It’s authentic, but it’s a part of a book, it’s been ripped off. The date on the paper match the age of the paper itself so it was printed by batch, or in the case of this piece the only copy of the said book.”

 

“You don’t have anything to cross reference it to?” Maggie asked.

 

“Yeah, anything from the police archives?” Lucy asked joining the group at the table with her green tossed salad.

 

“Nothing, actually that’s why I concluded that it was ripped from the only copy of the book itself.”

 

“I don’t know if it was sent by the same person giving us tips because the envelope doesn’t have their code.” Kara said.

 

“What code?” Lucy worried, “You’re receiving message again?”

 

“Yeah, but it’s nothing like what we were receiving before, it’s now giving Winn and I intels. Last time he or she warned me about Viktor and Imra and you already know what happened.”

 

“Damn. This is getting harder day by day.” Maggie cussed.

 

“I’m still trying to decrypt the code but I have a new idea of how. I’ll let you know once I did it.” Winn offered.

 

“Thanks Winn. I think that’s all for  today. Maggie and her team will do the search later or tomorrow, the search for Lance and the masked men is still ongoing, Lucy will build the case against Viktor through Imra’s statements, and Winn you’ll decrypt the code. Right we’re on track.” Kara recounted, but even before they could rejoice and get back to their day jobs Maggie’s radio buzzed.

 

_ Detective Sawyer, we need you at the Block 589, National City port, a body was found in one of the trailers at the dock. Said body was identified to be Lance Rothbrook, who died from seven bullet wound through the chest. _

 

“Damn it! That’s our other witness right there. I have to go.”

 

“Careful Mags.” Kara reminded, Maggie nodded before disappearing towards the landing bay.

 

“I’ll go back to decoding, we’re running out of time again.” Winn said before rushing out of the meeting room.

 

“Where are you going now?” Lucy asked.

 

“Could you believe that today is the seventh month of us being married?” Kara weakly laughed as they walked towards the elevator.

 

“Wow, it’s already been seven months?”

 

“That or was it just seven months, it feels longer!” Kara snorted.

 

“Yours is a strenuous one, I could only imagine. What are you planning to do for the wife?” Lucy teased, she knows Kara all too well. She knows when she’s up to something for a special occasion despite not giving any clue about it.

 

“I’ll take her to the speakeasy.”

 

“But you said that’s for her birthday in January, right?”

 

“You said it yourself ours is a tough one, this might really take her mind off of everything for a few hours. I’ll think of something else for her birthday.” Kara grinned so widely Lucy can’t help but laugh.

 

“Seven months and you’re still a love fool.” Lucy shook her head as she gets inside her car.

 

“Count on it till forever.” Kara winked closing Lucy’s door for her intentionally blocking whatever mushy comment Lucy has for that.

 

**…**

 

Lena isn’t having the best day at work today, as soon as she got inside her office an incident happened at the R&D that included a small explosion and a fire alarms coming off all over the the LuthorCorp tower, being the CEO she is expected to be taken to safety first so in just a few minutes she’s at the ground floor again guarded by Snart and Rory until the facilities in charge announced it’s safe to go back inside the building. After that, all her early morning meetings are waiting for her come back in a frightful stretch of three hours straight. By the time Lena was a few minutes away from adjourning her last meeting for today, she’s grumpy, tired, and starving. Lena was on her way to her office when she saw Jess standing by her office door looking a little too eager to open it for her.

 

“Jess, I told you to take a break and have lunch out, why are you back early?” Lena frowned still a few feet away from her secretary.

 

“Something came up Mrs. Danvers, and I don’t want to miss seeing your reaction.” Jess exclaimed.

 

“You’re starting to wig me out Jess.” Lena warned as she reached Jess by the door. Jess just smiled and pushed the door open for Lena who was welcomed with the warm color of yellow. Everywhere Lena looked there was yellow, there were vases upon vases of carefully arranged sunflowers inside her office; on the coffee table in front of the couch, on the two side tables, on the table beside her mini bar, and all the right places that could fit a vase, even in between the spaces of her bookshelves. Lena suddenly heard Kara in the back of her mind saying she might fill her office with sunflowers soon and here they are. Lena can’t help but break into a smile despite every bad thing that’s happened to her this morning. She feels them disappear and is slowly being replaced by a swell of love and adoration for her Kara.

 

“Have a great lunch as well Mrs. Danvers.” She heard Jess say who nodded her towards her work table that’s now cleared of all paperwork and prototypes she left there before she went on to her meetings. What’s now there were intricately plated dishes and an envelope. Lena took in the familiar waft of something that reminds her of her time at the boarding school in Dublin. Lena lift off the lid of each dish in front of her, she’s right, Irish stew she got that right. Lena sat on her chair taking the envelop laid beside her well thought off lunch.

 

**_Darling,_ **

 

**_How’s the craic? I hope by now your office has more color in it aside from your perfectly green eyes and red lips, though I’ve always love those colors against the albino of your office; I promised you an office full of sunflowers so there you go, love. ;)_ **

 

Lena audibly laughed at Kara’s choice of Irish greeting, she doesn’t know where the sudden obsession came from but she finds herself actually enjoying it. She misses Ireland, it was the place she felt most at home back when she was younger and before Kara. Despite sweetly referring to Kara as her home now, Ireland will always have a special place in her heart and all these right now is just overwhelming for the little Luthor.

 

**_Meet me at The Lost Bookshop later. It’s a corner shop down by the intersection of 5th and 9th avenue. I already messaged Snart don’t worry. When you get there, tell the man on the counter that you’re an Irish lady, he’ll know what that means. See you later, hun!_ **

 

**_p.s. All vegan, I promise! Although why do Irish people love bacon so much? Are you sure you’re half Irish? Tell me the truth later! Also, love you._ **

 

By the time Lena finished reading the letter she was feeling a little too emotional, she has no idea how Kara was able to pull this off despite being with her the past two days they took the time off. By now she should be accustomed to how Kara is able to do so many things in such short periods of time but she can’t help but be amazed still. Lena delightedly feast on the food Kara prepared for her in the quiet of her penthouse office, suddenly not bothered by the new shorter set of deadlines Jess told her about earlier, the impending transfer of the whole Metropolis team by the end of the month, the economic part of the transfer, and that’s in between. Lena just allowed herself to enjoy what Kara had prepared for her and none of the outside forces will ruin their seventh month wedding anniversary. She remembered, of course Lena did, and though expecting nothing, Kara sure knows how to deliver and Lena sure would reward her later.

 

Lena left the office after finishing the rest of the paperwork handed to her this morning. She made sure Jess had them all by the end of the day so Jess can forward them to their appropriate departments. It was around six in the evening when Lena’s town car rolled in front of the bookshop Kara mentioned in her letter. Snart instantly stood by her door while Rory surveyed the perimeter of the building and the inside of the shop first. When all’s clear Lena got off the car and walked straight towards the bookshop entrance, the push of the door caused the chimes to move announcing her arrival. The shop was empty and as expected a bespectacled middle aged man was standing behind the counter. The man smiled as he saw Lena approached.

 

“How’s it going there?” The man with a thinning orange hair greeted Lena as she stopped by him.

 

“Good, great actually. I was told to drop by here and tell you that I am an Irish lady.” Lena nervously said despite the friendly aura the shopkeeper exudes.

 

“Ahh! Of course, welcome! I am Casey.”

 

“Irish name.”

 

“Irish guy.” Casey nodded with a smile as he lifts a navy blue velvet curtain up from the wall right beside his counter only to show Lena that it wasn’t an ordinary wall but a carved secret door.

 

“Mrs. Danvers is downstairs.” Casey added before he opened the door for Lena.

 

The secret door opened to a dimly lighted staircase, Lena hesitantly climb the down the stairs but was easily relieved that the place was still empty, it is some sort of bar, more like a speakeasy Lena thought. Lena was welcomed by red brick walls and polished red wood tables matched with burgundy colored upholstered booth chairs. The place was well lit with a number of mismatched ceiling hanging chandeliers and standee lamps. A jazz instrumental of Al Green’s Let’s Stay Together was faintly playing on the background as Lena made her way towards the bar with a sixteen bar stool stretch.

 

“Howya?” Lena playfully called out letting her accent out freely, a much needed release from the whole day of using her  _ normal _ accent. Kara has her back facing Lena while she’s fixing something on the shelf of liquor display.

 

“Hey! You made it!” Kara beamed turning to face her only patron for tonight. The place isn’t open for the public yet so no one knows about it.

 

“Nice place you got here.” Lena commented, giving the place one full sweep. She instantly noticed the other side of the basement, where a more mismatched single couches were spread, with drum-shaped makeshift tables. Two chandeliers are hanging too low to the ground someone with Kara’s height might actually bump into it. What’s prominently catching Lena’s attention is the room’s centerpiece, it’s a huge cylindrical shape bookshelf that stretches from the floor up to the ceiling and is carefully filled with books for display, creating a semi-solid fixture perfectly hiding a nook behind it. It was overall a creative use of space and quirky interior design.

 

“You like it?”

 

“Yeah, when you told me to meet you by a bookshop I thought it was because I am a bookworm.” Lena giggled making Kara lean on the counter top in front of her with a sly smile.

 

“It all adds up right?” Kara smirked.

 

“What do you mean?” Lena frowned.

 

“Before I explain, what would you like for your first drink?” Kara asked, that’s only then Lena noticed Kara’s look, she’s wearing a white dress shirt tucked into a deep green slacks while also sporting a bow tie of the same shade as her pants. Her sleeves are folded up to her elbows showing off her toned forearms.

 

“You’re actually mixing me drinks?” Lena smiled excited to see her wife in action, the super friends even Alex has already told her countless of times about Kara’s expert level bar tending skills but she’s never seen her actually doing it before.

 

“That’s the plan actually.” Kara winked. “And make it an Irish cocktail please.” Kara boasted making Lena raise an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah about that, why are you suddenly obsessed with all things Irish?” Lena asks.

 

“Drinks first, love.” Kara shook her head.

 

“Fine, I’ll have an Irish Jack Rose.” Lena smirked, Kara’s lips stretches into a full smile as she knowingly reaches for two bottles from under the bar, Lena took notice of the traditional applejack and grenadine.

 

“You know your mixes.” Lena commented removing her black blazer off putting it to one of the stools beside her. Kara blushes not only because of compliment but because of how Lena looks, aside from divine, Lena has her hair down, her lips the same shade of red she uses when she’s about to meet with people she plans to intimidate, and she’s wearing a V-neck satin sleeveless top that’s a shade lighter than her lips making her skin look luminous despite the low light.

 

“I took a bar tending class back in college, it was outside university and it drove Eliza crazy.” Kara said, now carefully stirring the applejack, lime juice and grenadine into one cocktail.

 

“She said it was inappropriate and only a waste of time.” Kara added as she pours Lena’s drink into a martini glass. Kara didn’t forget a side lime to go with it making Lena smile.

 

“I got it right, I hope.” Kara said putting the glass in front of her gorgeous spectator. Lena slowly raised her glass up her lips eyes not leaving Kara as she takes a sip, Kara was shamelessly watching her eyes falling on Lena lips down her neck as she swallowed.

 

“So?”

 

“Just like how I remembered.” Lena nodded making Kara grin with pride. “So back to my question, what adds up to what?” Lena asks resting her chin on one of her hands, pupils dilating at the sight of her wife.

 

“Well, this place was already here before, it’s my fifth bar but after opening it I lost sight of what exactly I want it to be. The bookshop upstairs was a former barber shop, when it closes I bought the space and converted it into a quaint little bookshop, it was a month before we got married and I just realized how much of a bookworm you are. That’s one point, then I visited this place before it was renovated a week before we flew out to Paris, and I realized I haven’t paid homage to your Irish descent so before we left for Paris I started the renovation. It’s for your birthday next year actually but I got excited for you to see it yourself. You inspired everything in here, Lee. I hope you liked it.” Kara explained and all the while Lena only could think of one thing, kissing Kara senseless for being so thoughtful and faultless and hers.

 

“Kara -” Lena huffs feeling her chest swells again with different kinds of emotions.

 

“This place is now called, Lorcan’s.” Kara added making Lena snort.

 

“Another Irish name.” Lena laughed.

 

“Yeah. It means the little fierce one, quite like you little Luthor.” Kara laughed along. “Can I ask you a favor though?” Kara asked.

 

“Whatever it is.” Lena assured, instead of asking Kara quickly readied her phone to take a snap of Lena, now resting her chin on her hand again and aptly holding the stem of her glass.

 

“I need to promote the place for its opening tomorrow, and I just have the perfect model right here.” Kara giggled.

 

“Because I’m a Luthor?”

 

“No, because you’re beautiful and you’re Irish.” Kara teased making Lena shake her head.

 

“Smile for the Insta, babe.” Kara said taking the shot of Lena smirking straight back to the camera with a slight rise of the glass to whoever will be seeing it later.

 

“Perfect.” Kara smiled looking at the photo before slipping her phone inside her back pocket as she walked out of the bar towards her wife. Lena spun her stool around to face Kara just in time.

 

“Seven months.” Kara huffs at the closer view of her Lena.

 

“Who’s counting?” Lena teased as she pull Kara by the waist, Kara gently cups Lena’s face lightly draw rubs of her thumbs on Lena’s soft skin.

 

“I was, it was a long wait of finally being with you but it was worth it. You are so worth it.” Kara whispered voice shaking her breath tickling Lena’s lips, making Lena quiver with want. Lena’s hands tighten on the Kara’s waist drawing her closer. Kara Danvers isn’t the easiest one among Lena’s relationships and she’s thankful that Kara isn’t; because then it wouldn’t be this rewarding to be with her. All the doubts, the pain, the worries, the constantly refreshing images of rejections all throughout her life just disappears in Kara’s presence and Lena couldn’t be anymore thankful than she already is.

 

Kara pushes for the impending kiss and Lena welcomes her wholeheartedly, at first it was soft and tender until their breathing catches up on them making it hotter, Kara could never get used to the out worldly softness of Lena’s lips on hers and her heavenly taste which is a mix of her and that bitter sweet drink she made her. Kara pushed their bodies even closer parting Lena’s legs further. Kara lets out a soft moan as she swiped the tip of her tongue on Lena’s lower lip and the Luthor gladly submits opening her mouth with whimper as Kara perused her, only to abruptly pull away. Kara pressed her forehead against Lena’s in disbelief and sudden rise of arousal.

 

“P - piercing?” Kara huffs in between breaths making Lena smirk.

 

“Number one, fancy finding the other two?” Lena asked her voice velvety with desire Kara slightly pulled away examining the flustered look of her wife as she scan her down south. Kara’s eyes taking in every inch of Lena’s exposed skin until her eyes dropped on Lena’s chest where she noticed odd bumps right where her wife’s nipples should be. Kara snaps her eyes up upon realization only to see Lena watching her with a sultry smirk. Kara sucks in a huge amount of air to even her breathing and clear the lump in her throat.

 

“Take me home and I’ll show you everything.” Lena said emphasizing every word despite the audible slur of them with the presence of her tongue ring.

 

“You’re in trouble, Miss Luthor. In so much trouble, really.” Kara warned taking her wife’s blazer and quickly putting it on Lena again, before entwining their hands pulling Lena out of the speakeasy with more rush than Lena imagined.

 

**…**

 

“Kara, good of you to drop by. I hope everything is better at home with Lena.” Jeremiah greeted soon as Kara walks inside his office. It’s been a while since the last time Kara has been here, and it feels odd for her to be welcomed with such positive aura.

 

“You said you needed me to sign documents.” Kara shrugged as she sat in front of her father. Jeremiah sighed handing Kara the folder, Kara took a moment to see her father eye to eye before she opened it.

 

“You want me to reopen the laboratory in Midvale? The one you closed down after the explosion that killed my parents?” Kara frowned looking up from the document she’s reading, Jeremiah fidgeted one thing that’s very out of his character. Kara never saw her adoptive father fidget before, he never faces anyone when he’s not ready to attack and make his point known.

 

“What’s going on Jeremiah? Does this has to do with something else? Something you’re not telling me?” Kara braved, equipped with the knowledge that the Sinclairs are related to the Triad and that Vladimr Sinclair is her father’s newest investor.

 

“It’s not for my project, it’s for your mother’s she’s thinking of focusing her time and effort solely on project  _ progignere. _ ”

 

“Then clear up her facilities of projects not related to  _ progignere,  _ transferring the whole laboratory in the middle of the research isn’t even practical or safe.” Kara countered making Jeremiah sigh in defeat.

 

“There’s something wrong isn’t it? Tell me what you know about the Triad and its relation to the Sinclairs.” Kara pushed making Jeremiah look at her with hesitation.

 

“How did you know about the Triad?”

 

“Viktor Sinclair had me kidnapped in the name of the Triad last week. Your lucky I got it under control. What do you think that would look like? The son of your newest investor is the mastermind of your daughter, the CEO’s kidnapping? So tell me Jeremiah are behind anything illegal?” Kara said discarding the folder back to Jeremiah’s desk. Jeremiah deeply sighed as he reluctantly started talking.

 

“Earlier this year, before Alex disappeared she was up to marry Viktor Sinclair to carry out the merger you eventually carried out with Lena Luthor. I asked the Sinclair for a favor to find your mother the mineral she needed for her project, you have to understand that it’s the most significant part that’ll complete the perfected formula of  _ progignere. _ ”

 

“And you’ll merge with them once they’re able to give you what you need. Then Alex disappeared and then what? Were they able to give you what you need?”

 

“No, not yet. But they’re able to get me leads to where we can find it but I can’t give them what they want, not anymore. I have my back against the wall Kara. They’re going around messing with your life until the merger you carried out with Lena breaks.”

 

“Well that’s too late now.”

 

“I - I need your help, Kara. I know how important project  _ progignere  _ is for your mother and I need to find that mineral.”

 

“You’re seriously asking me for help?” Kara frowned in disbelief, Kara knows her father is many things but he’s never the one to blatantly ask for help like this.

 

“Have the Midvale laboratory checked, update me about everything from the reconstruction and transfer.” Kara finally said as she signs the contract.

 

“Thank you, Kara.”

 

“For mom, but you have to understand that I’d remember everything you told me today, and I don’t forget easily. I’ll come back for you once anything about your story didn’t check out.” Kara warned before standing up to leave, it was very unlikely but Jeremiah remained quiet.

 

Kara was still pondering about how her conversation with Jeremiah turned out and how out of character he has been all the while when she received a call from the National City Police Department.

 

“Hello? Kara Danvers speaking.”

 

“Good Morning Mrs. Danvers, this is Detective Pearson of the NCPD, I’m calling on behalf of Mr. Viktor Sinclair, he said he wants to have a word with you anytime today if you’re available.”

 

“When was he arrested?”

 

“Just this morning, Mrs. Danvers. A warrant of arrest was released by the court yesterday.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be there in 30.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Danvers.”

 

**…**

 

Lena has been dreading this hour since she’s woken up wrapped in the sun-warmed arms and body of her wife. Kara knew exactly what’s wrong when she open her eyes to the worry-stricken face of Lena beside her, Kara being the ball of sunshine she is tried her best in making Lena feel a bit better before she has to leave to meet with her father at the Danvers Inc. Kara wanted to go with Lena but the urgent meeting prevented Kara from being here with her as she waits until her mother’s ready to see her. Lena’s back is already aching from sitting up so straight at the waiting area, she’s never been here since she was released for the crime she didn’t do. She has every right to be angry and scornful at her mother and for whatever she possibly did to Lex but in that moment all Lena could feel was pride, no matter how wrong it is for her better judgement, she feels relieved knowing Lillian is behind bars, and is now having the same experience as her before. Lena shook her head to the thought feeling a sudden jolt of guilt replaces it.

 

“Mrs. Danvers, Mrs. Luthor is ready to see you.” A police officer called out breaking Lena’s train of thoughts. Lena instantly nodded as she stood up from her seat to follow the police officer, Snart and Rory on tow. Lena takes long inhales and exhales as she walked towards the same hallways she walked before when she was about to meet Kara. A smiling image of Kara found its way in the back of Lena’s mind retracting Lena’s thinking right away. She has to be the bigger person, she has to handle this better, Kara sure would tell her that if she’s here.

 

“She’s inside, your bodyguards will have to wait here.” The same officer reminds and Lena nodded towards Snart once before opening the door in front of her.

 

“Mother.” Lena muttered upon seeing her adoptive mother in the same navy blue detainee’s uniform she once wore.

 

“What are you here for? Are you going to bask in your own mother’s misery?” Lillian spewed making Lena swallow a sarcastic response at the term Lillian used to herself.

 

“The mansion will be searched any minute from now for whatever you’re hiding about Lex’s murder.”

 

“Well there’s nothing to be found. Because I’m not hiding anything.”

 

“Then why are you in the car, mother? They gave me three choices, and I chose to get them all at once and you were one of the choices.”

 

“I was framed. Do you really think I’d do anything to harm my own child? The one I devoted my whole life to?” Lillian asked making Lena looks down on her own hands shortly before holding her mother’s stare again.

 

“There must be a reason you were there, there must be something you did that resulted to Lex’s murder.”

 

“I did nothing wrong.”

 

“I’ll find out about everything you did, and then we’ll see if you really did nothing wrong, mother.”

 

“You’re starting to talk like a Danvers, I don’t know whether to be proud or disgusted.”

 

“Oh you should be proud mother, weren’t you the one who suggested that I’ll be the one to accomplish the merger? Was it your idea of getting rid of me?” Lillian scoffs and smirked at Lena’s accusations.

 

“I did that to save you.”

 

“Oh please, mother. Let’s not emblazon things between us anymore.”

 

“I actually didn’t know I was doing it until the merger was done. If we’re being totally honest, I did save you by accident.” Lillian said almost with a shrug. “At least I get to save one of my children.”

 

“I was never yours. And you didn’t want me.”

 

“As a scientist Lena, shouldn’t you be the first one to believe that people can change? I’m done Lena, you win.”

 

“It’s funny how I never wanted to win against you mother, but for years I wanted to win you over. Now I’m also done trying. I might see you in court or not yet but you’ll get what’s coming for you soon enough.”

 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t be so sure, dear. But you could try.” Lillian smiled before getting up from the chair.

 

“This isn’t over, mother.” Lena said standing up and walking towards the door right away, leaving Lillian with a rather impressed look on her face before a police officer walk in to escort her back to her cell.

 

**…**

 

“Babe! Sorry I’m late, Winn and I got caught up at the DEO.” Kara called out as she slipped beside Lena at the booth instantly placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek making the Luthor smile.

 

“Hey, Lena.” Winn waved before turning towards where James and Lucy are at the bar.

 

“It’s okay, darling. They’re already here, Lucy and Alex are arguing whether they’ll tell you that the karaoke -” Lena explained, but even before she finished Kara is already visibly vibrating beside her.

 

“The karaoke is back!” Kara exclaimed, just in time the gang returns at their booth.

 

“No Lena! You didn’t -” Alex playfully scolded making Lena laugh.

 

“What’s with Kara and the Karaoke?” Lena innocently asked.

 

“Right, now this is a show.” Kara nodded as she placed another kiss on Lena’s cheek before slipping out of the booth, dragging Winn and James towards the makeshift stage.

 

“What’s going on? What did I do?”

 

“Well, you my friend just unleashed the infamous karaoke goddess of a wife you have.” Maggie said as she sat beside Lena.

 

“The what now?” Lena frowned.

 

“Watch.” Alex nodded towards the direction of Kara, Winn, and James at the stage now holding a microphone each bobbing their heads to the tune of Bill Withers’ Lean On Me.

 

“Oh my God.” Lena huffs, just now realizing the degree of encouragement her ignorance about this yearly tradition brought Kara, and how unstoppable she is right now.

 

“It shouldn’t be so bad, right? The people like them.” Lena hesitated.

 

“Wait till Kara turns it into a competition. Only to prove that she puts the Kara in karaoke yet again.” Alex giggled at the image of last year’s battle.

 

“And she always wins?”

 

“Hence, the Kara in karaoke.”

 

“Well that’s adorable.” Lena smiled making the Lucy and Alex look at her with betrayal and Maggie laughing beside her.

 

“Give her this one, she loves your sister too much. She wouldn’t realize how annoying competitive Kara can get.” Maggie said placing a kiss on Alex’s shoulder to calm her down.

 

“Maggie -” Lena called out making the detective look at her.

 

“Hey, what’s up Luthor?”

 

“What happened to search?”

 

“We found nothing that could relate your mom to the bombing, if anything she was also a victim of the kidnapping. Do you know any other places she could do work?”

 

“Not that I could think of, she’s always been secretive.”

 

“I’m sorry Lena, we can’t make a case against her for the time being.”

 

“I understand Mags. Thanks.” Lena said, making Maggie put an arm over her shoulder giving her a light squeeze.

 

“Okay. Who’s next?” Kara asked as they returned Winn and James both making hand signals of definitive No’s behind Kara.

 

“Oh come on you guys, kara-oke night isn’t kara-oke night without your participation!” Kara enthused.

 

“Fine! Hold my beer.” Alex said standing up making Kara grin so widely her eyes disappear.

 

“Right this is going to be a long night.” Maggie concludes.

 

“I can already see what you guys are saying, Kara keeps saying karaoke as kara-oke emphasis on her name.” Lena confessed.

 

“Welcome to the club!” Lucy beamed high-fiving Lena with a helpless laugh.

 

“Hey, what are you planning to sing?” Kara asked as she takes her place beside Lena again.

 

“Not going to happen, I’m putting my foot down on this.” Lena scoffed making Kara smile the way she always does when she thinks she can still change Lena’s mind about something.

 

“And this is not one of those things you can change my mind with that smile.” Lena said making Kara pout, right plan B when the smile doesn’t work.

 

“No pouting!” Lena protested.

 

“Waiter! Shots for the lady who said she doesn’t want to sing!” Kara hollered, “Oops, wait Jeremiah’s calling.” Kara declared making their friends stop from cheering at Alex who’s now staging everybody with her Joan Jett’s I Love Rock ‘n’ Roll.

 

“Jeremiah? What? Which hospital? Alex is with me, we’re on our way.” Kara said ending the call quick.

 

“Kar-” Lena called out.

 

“It’s mom, she was rushed to the hospital after collapsing at the laboratory. I’m sorry guys, we need to go. Maggie I’m taking Alex with us.” Kara said as she got up again, Lena closely following her.

 

“Go, be careful.” Maggie nodded right away.

 

“What about that huh, Kara?” Alex said putting her arm over Kara’s shoulder.

 

“We need to go, Al. It’s mom.” Kara said alerting Alex right away.

 

**+**

 

“We’ve already ran a scan multiple times Doctor Danvers and your mother’s tests all came out clear. We’re not looking at over fatigue and stress weighing her down. We suggest for her to take a leave for maybe three days to a week to thoroughly rest from work.” The physician explained mostly to Alex who happened to be the physician’s former boss at Alex’s laboratory before she became CEO.

 

“I see, would you mind showing me her charts?”

 

“Not at all Doctor, here. We can have a rerun of the tests with you now if you want to.” Doctor Ford offered.

 

“That wouldn’t be necessary for now Doctor Ford, let’s just let my mother rest for tonight. Thank you.” Alex said handing the charts back to the other doctor who easily nodded and left.

 

“Where’s dad?” Kara asked as Alex locked the door behind her.

 

“He said he’s going to fix the mess in mom’s laboratory.”

 

“Just this morning he summoned me at the tower to ask me to sign some papers for the old laboratory in Midvale.” Kara said making both Alex and Lena look at her with concern.

 

“And you signed?”

 

“He was pleading, which is very out of character I know but he said it was for mom’s project. I wanted to see what he’s going to do so I gave him the permission, under the condition that he’s going to report everything directly to me.” Kara said, Lena reached out to hold Kara’s hand, they haven’t had the chance to talk about what happened to each other’s meeting with their parents today and the sudden change of hearts of both said parents are weirdly alarming.

 

“There must be something. Mom’s never sick before, she prides on health, she’s one of the best doctors and scientists of National City and she’s what? She’s suddenly vulnerable to overworking?” Alex said trying to find a reason.

 

“We couldn’t deny the fact that mom’s aging Al-”

 

“I need to run a toxicology on mom.” Alex said pretty determined that there must be something else that the doctors are not seeing.

 

“We can request that here.”

 

“No, dad would be suspicious.”

 

“There’s only one place we can transfer her to, if you’re thinking what I’m thinking.” Kara offered, Alex nodded.

 

“Right, you talk to the doctor for mom’s release, I’ll call Jeremiah, Lena call the DEO to ready the landing bay.” Kara said calling the shots the two women nodded right away.

 

Alex exits the room towards the front desk, Kara stepped outside to make the call to Jeremiah and Lena dialed Maggie’s number. Twenty minutes later, Alex, Kara and Lena are already walking Eliza out of the hospital in a wheelchair to the waiting DEO van in the parking lot. The three women worked silently they’re on a mission and they’re not still sure whether they’re running out of time again. Eliza hasn’t woken up from her slumber when they arrived at the landing bay of the DEO, medical personnel are waiting for them with proper equipment.

 

“Take her to the med bay. Monitor her vitals while I ready Knox.” Alex ordered and the medics easily did as they are told.

 

“Knox is -” Kara started following Alex towards the med bay.

 

“Already upgraded into a full body scanning and mending machine.”

 

“When did you have the chance to do that?” Lena asked totally amazed of what Alex did.

 

“Before I became CEO again. I was preparing for the worst case scenarios.” Alex said.

 

“Right, what do you need us to do?”

 

“Wait outside.” Alex said giving Kara a weak smile, it’s only 11 o’clock and they’re now feeling exhausted because of how their simple karaoke night escalated into something this serious.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Knox and I got this. I’ll call you two when I’m done.”

 

“Maggie said she’s on the way.” Lena offered seeing a visible relief came across Alex’s features.

 

“Thanks, Lee.” Alex nodded before closing the door of the med bay.

 

“Hey.” Lena called out seeing Kara standing by the huge monitors at the main hall watching the active footage of the traffic cameras all over National City.

 

“Hi.” Kara weakly smiled as she grabs Lena’s hands to pull her closer, Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s waist and rests her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry for ruining karaoke night.” Kara heavily sighed.

 

“Don’t be silly, we’re talking about your mom.” Lena lightly scolded making Kara chuckle.

 

“Remember the first time you were here? That time I was attacked and almost suffered from speech impairment for months.”

 

“How could I forget? You scared me.” Lena recalled.

 

“Then you had the chance to hangout with my friends for the first time, I remember thinking it wasn’t the way I planned for your first hangout with them.”

 

“We made do.”

 

“None of the things I plan recently come out the way I want them and it’s starting to scare me shitless.” Kara confessed, pulling Lena’s arms tighter around her.

 

“I plan on staying with you, would that count at least one thing that came out the way you want it to be?” Lena lightly teased, Kara moved to face Lena without breaking away from the embrace.

 

“You’re the one thing I never planned and yet you came out the way I’ve always dreamed of.” Kara softly said looking Lena in the eyes, both of their lips breaking into a genuine smile.

 

“Then I say we’re doing just fine.” Lena winked making Kara laugh.

 

“I love you.” Kara said making Lena blush just the same.

 

“Never loved anyone like this before.” Lena said making Kara smile like a kid, keeping the light in Lena’s life bright and warm.

 

“You’re the reason I won’t be like my mother.” Lena teased, Kara frowns.

 

“No, you’re not like your mother, because you’re too good, and too soft, and too beautiful, and too compassionate, and too Irish.” Kara said laughing on the last part.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“What? Irish people are known for being friendly and easy going.”

 

“Stop making it a big deal.” Lena warned.

 

“Hey lovebirds!”

 

“Hey Mags.” Kara returned without letting go of Lena.

 

“Ugh. you’re too in love right now, I’ll get back when you let go of each other enough to be my friends again.” Maggie rolled her eyes as she darted towards the cafeteria.

 

“I guess we’ve become that couple.” Lena concluded.

 

“I don’t mind.” Kara shrugged leaning in for a kiss.

 

“No ring?” Kara pouted halfway the kiss.

 

“Jesus, you’re insufferable.” Lena giggled as she squirmed away from Kara.

 

“But I like it!” Kara protested.

 

“Hey you two, come here. Mom’s awake.” Alex called out making the two fix themselves as they follow Alex back to the med bay.

 

“Mom.” Kara said easily finding herself hugging Eliza who’s now sitting up right.

 

“Kara, dear and Lena, come here.” Eliza said reaching out to Lena with her other hand, Lena obliged with a smile.

 

“Eliza, I hope you’re feeling better.” Lena said as she hugs the older woman.

 

“Better now, but where are we?”

 

“We’re at the DEO mom. When dad told us what happened we rushed to the hospital, your physician said you’re just fatigued and stressed.” Alex explained.

 

“But I wasn’t, everything’s going great with the project, it maybe slow but the toil is worth it I know.”

 

“That’s why Alex here didn’t buy what the doctor said so we sneak you out of the hospital.” Kara added.

 

“What did you find out, honey?” Eliza asked looking at Alex, Kara and Lena waited as well.

 

“Knox did a scan of your cardiovascular system and he found -” Alex stalled unable to find the heart to go on, confirming what she’s fears.

 

“What did you find Alex?” Kara encouraged.

 

“Knox found traces of cyanide in your system mom.”

 

“What? How?” Kara berates, Lena instantly holding her in place by her waist.

 

“Kar.” Lena called out making Kara hold her horses, Lena has long noticed this effect she has on Kara whenever she’s easily agitated about something and would be willing to dive in head first to solve whatever it is. Lena long accepted that Kara’s particularly impatient about delayed justice done to people who were wronged by anybody. Lena felt Kara place a hand on top of her arm that’s around her waist.

 

“I’m doing to create an antidote, and then Knox can reverse the effects of the and remove the cyanide deposits in your organs.” Alex hesitated, unsure whether her mother is grasping the fact that her own husband has been poisoning her for God knows how long.

 

“The traces are too low for any immediate emergency but it’s there, how do you think dad -” Alex struggled.

 

“I don’t know, but if its little amounts it could only be put to anything I might intake.”

 

“Something with flavor, your tea.” Lena said, knowing for a fact that Eliza loves drinking tea any time of the day.

 

“Jeremiah brought home a new brand of jasmine tea three months ago.” Eliza recalled still in denial of what her daughters are implying.

 

“He’s going to answer for this.” Kara said abruptly pulling away from Lena’s grasp.

 

“Kara honey, no. Not tonight.” Eliza said stopping her youngest from her drastic actions.

 

“But mom -”

 

“We’re not confronting him in the streets, we’re going to do this the right way. Your dad has more connections than we know of so we should be careful.”

 

“Mom, you understand the fact that once we do this the lawful way, dad’s going straight to jail.” Alex reminded her mother, she knows for sure that she’d want the right thing to be done but Jeremiah’s still her father.

 

“Whatever the right way requires.” Eliza said with finality.

 

“You should rest for now mom. I’ll start working on the antidote.” Alex said nodding towards Lena and Kara.

 

“We’ll let you be Eliza. Rest well.” Lena said as she pulls Kara out of the room. “Kara and I should be going.” Lena said looking at Alex as if telling her that they’re leaving and Alex nodded.

 

“I - I couldn’t believe it! He was begging me just this morning for something that would benefit mom and then this?!” Kara tirades as the door closes behind them.

 

“Kara, look at me.” Lena said gently grabbing Kara’s face, Kara’s expression is hard and unforgiving.

 

“Honey please, promise me you’re not going to do anything yet. You heard your mom, you have to do this the right way, okay? Please tell me you promise.” Lena pleaded slowly softening the crinkle on her wife’s forehead.

 

“I promise.” Kara said with a pout, Lena easily kissed to seal the promise.

 

“Like what I told my own mother earlier, this isn’t over. We’ll get them soon enough.” Lena added making Kara nod in understanding.

 

“Let’s go get some rest.” Kara offered.

 

“Not here, I hope.” Lena teased.

 

“No not here.” Kara chuckled pulling Lena towards the elevators.

 

**…**

 

**_Good Morning Mrs. Danvers, a package arrived this morning. It’s from a Viktor Sinclair._ **

 

**_Thanks, Donna. I’ll have Winn my friend get it later. I won’t be coming in today._ **

 

**_This is noted, Mrs. Danvers._ **

 

**_…_ **

 

**_Winn the package already arrived at the D.Builders, it’s with Donna._ **

 

**_Right, will drop by there now._ **

 

**_Thanks. Update me._ **

  
  


“Babe? Is that work?” Lena grunts as she pulls Kara to face her from being on her phone at eight in the morning.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Just reading Donna’s updates. And Alex said she was able to make an antidote for mom already.”

 

“Well that’s great news.” Lena sighed as Kara came back to hugging her, Kara starting smoothing Lena’s locks making the Luthor sleepy again.

 

“I’m coming with you to the department today.” Kara softly said, reminding Lena that today’s her mother’s release.

 

“I wish we didn’t have to go, but father said we should be there.” Lena sighed.

 

“I know you want to get a hold of someone to blame for what happened to Lex, but I want to know that you’re not after your mother just for the sake of having someone to blame.” Kara carefully worded out.

 

“At first, I wanted it to just be her, thinking the closure would finally start to heal the wounds. But when I had the talk with her yesterday, a part of me knew she wasn’t lying about not being involved. But I can’t shake the feeling that she did something that resulted to the murder, I just don’t know what or where to start looking.” Lena confessed staring blankly at the ceiling, Kara watches.

 

“The truth will come out eventually. We just have to be patient and prepared for it.” Kara said making Lena snap out of her zone and look at her again.

 

“I wanted to scorn and shame her for being in the same position I was before.” Lena added, telling Kara her darkest thoughts right in that moment.

 

“But you did not. What stopped you?” Kara asked, curious but her concern stays genuine, showing Lena yet again that nothing she could do or think of could scare Kara away.

 

“You. Your smiling face suddenly flashed in my memory before I went inside the room.” Lena smiled.

 

“Really? Are you being serious?”

 

“I am, of course, I am. You saved me.” Lena revered, “Still my hero.” Lena added making Kara break into a hearty laugh.

 

After breakfast, the two heiresses put on a rather dark themed matching clothes as their best defenses to the release of Lillian Luthor from the police department. Kara and Lena quietly sat in the town car driven by Sunders and convoyed by Snart and Rory. Kara was holding Lena’s hand with both of hers while Lena’s other hand’s firmly clutching on Kara’s arm, it resembled that time they were on the way to the LuthorCorp tower when Lena formally announced her brother’s demise. The feeling although less somber now still feels heavy on Lena’s want to finally find the person responsible about Lex’s death.

 

“Lee.” Kara called out pulling Lena out of reverie, they’re already outside the National City Police Department. The place was swarming with paparazzi, reporters, and bystanders waiting for Lillian to come out of the building.

 

“We’re not going out of there.” Kara said, and Lena isn’t the one to protest.

 

A few minutes more, Lena saw her - them, Lionel Luthor as expected was their to get Lillian out of the police department she stayed in for almost a week, ready to answer all the questions thrown their way. Lena’s heart wrenches at the sight of her father explaining himself to people who’s now doubting his intentions and his extended silence since the merger happened.

 

“He wasn’t supposed to be there. Not again.” Lena said voice almost breaking. They watched as Lionel’s body guards guided them towards their waiting car.

 

“Sunders?”

 

“Yes Miss.”

 

“Follow Mr. Luthor’s car.” Kara ordered.

 

“Right away, Miss.”

 

“Kar - ”

 

“Your father needs you right now.” Kara softly smiled as she pulled Lena into a side hug placing a kiss on the side of Lena’s head.

 

“Thank you, love.”

 

“Always.” Kara nodded as their car started moving. They’re rounding down the intersection towards the national highway when Kara’s phone rings it’s Winn on video call.

 

“Winn?”

 

“Kara, Lena you need to see this.” Winn instantly said turning the camera towards the video playing on the huge screen at the main hall of DEO.

 

“This is in broadcast real time in all networks and social media platforms all over National City. But the whole video was already uploaded on all major video uploading sites fifteen minutes ago.”

 

“What is that?” Lena huffs, seeing an advertisement looking video of a medical facility.

 

“Are they encouraging people to have themselves chipped? As in sharing your whole life kind of chipping?”

 

“Like the whole Black Mirror shit Kar, and this one is for real.” Winn confirmed.

 

“Who are they?” Lena asked but even before Winn could answer the video did it for him.

 

**_Welcome to CADMUS, where differences in preferences, races, and beliefs do not matter. Because in CADMUS we believe that unity in diversity is the way to moving forward to the new future._ **

 

“Cad what?” Kara frowned.

 

“You should see their mission principle.” Winn said.

 

**_To cleanse is to be pure. To be pure is to be renewed. To be renewed is a cycle._ **

 

“Kar -” Lena called out seeing the familiar one liner.

 

“Winn? Who’s the face of Cadmus?”

 

“No other than, Lillian Luthor herself apparently.”

 

The next few hours following the city wide or maybe even worldwide introduction of CADMUS to the public has been a whirlwind of disaster. Lillian flew straight to the Metropolis to handle a few matters concerning the CADMUS itself and the absence of remorse of any kind in Lillian’s face when she saw Kara and Lena rushing inside the Luthor Manor only made things worse, and to top it all up Lionel has no idea it’s what Lillian was up to all those years she’s been receiving funds for her project, making CADMUS a direct subsidiary organization to LuthorCorp and any malpractice it’ll commit in the future will affect the image LuthorCorp is trying to uphold.

 

“I’ll announce the public dis-ownership of LuthorCorp to CADMUS.”

 

“Angelina you can’t do that now, it’s already out there in the open.”

 

“But father, I couldn’t just watch and let all of this happen. It’s against every grain of my principle, of our principle. It’s acquiring and controlling actual human beings! It’s an atrocity.”

 

“Lee -”

 

“I’m not having this anymore. Mother already chose her side, it’s time we stand up against her -”

 

“CADMUS is an original part of The Triad.”

 

“What?” Kara and Lena asked at the same time.

 

“Mr. Luthor what else do you know about CADMUS? What are they planning to do?” Kara berates getting more involved now.

 

“The Triad was a clandestine organization started by the forefathers of our clans, Kara. The first generation of elitists. They’ve always wanted to build a conglomerate huge enough to house a whole population, that they’ll run in an intricately planned monopoly.”

 

“The merger, is that what the merger is all about?”

 

“The merger wouldn’t have happened at all, if it wasn’t for the attacks. I thought someone’s just after my family and the business, I did what I had to do to save both. I didn’t know -”

 

“You didn’t know that it was the Triad working against you.”

 

“It’s not the Triad working against me, it’s the second part of the Triad or the third maybe.”

 

“There are three members, is that what you’re saying?”

 

“And I have no idea who controls what. This should’ve long stopped when the Danvers-Luthor Industries disintegrated.”

 

“Papers? Do we have papers to prove your claim father?”

 

“There’s only one copy of the founding principles. It stayed with the Danvers for decades.”

 

“Is it the one stolen from the library?”

 

“I’m sure it is.”

 

“It’s with the Sinclairs.” Kara said suddenly remembering the text messages from the unknown number, “Lena, we need to go. I think I know where to find it.”

 

“Father, did we make the clones?” Lena asked out of the blue, making Kara stop in her tracks as well.

 

“CADMUS was made to choose the perfect subjects to copy.” Lionel sadly answered.

 

“Is there anymore we need to know about?”

 

“I asked Lex, to hide some documents my father passed on to me before. I’ve never read it, now I’m thinking maybe I should’ve.” Lionel said, Lena nodded before following Kara out of the study room. They’re already driving out of the property when Lena’s phone rang.

 

“Hello? Sam?”

 

“Lee, I’m in National City right now we’re launching the nanobots here.”

 

“Sammy, have you watched the CADMUS video?”

 

“Yeah, I didn’t know you’re leaning that way, I was actually surprised.”

 

“It wasn’t me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Sam is in the wrong place at the wrong time, she can be one of the perfect subjects.” Kara worried muting Lena’s phone, “They’re targeting prominent people.”

 

“Hey Sam? How about I meet you for lunch in a bit?”

 

“Aren’t you busy? I mean with the CADMUS? But if you’re not, that would be great, Lee.”

 

“I’m free, I’ll see you in a jiff.”

 

“Sure, I’ll just go prepare for the program. See you.”

 

“See you.”

 

“I’m texting Maggie, to send men to the National City convention center.” Lena said as she ended the call.

 

“Good call, I already told Winn to pull the coordinates he received from an Intel last week.”

 

“From who?”

 

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t introduce himself but what he knows was accurate. Let’s see if it’s still accurate now.”

 

“Oh God, please tell me this isn’t actually happening.” Lena said slumping against the expensive leather of her town car.

 

“Stay with me, babe. I need a genius to solve all this.” Kara halfheartedly teased making Lena give her hand a squeeze.

 

“Sorry, I’m just - this is overwhelming. My company owns an original member of the Triad. The one thing we keep running away from.”

 

“It’s not your fault, okay? We’re not part of anything, we are who are and it’ll stay that way.” Kara assured as they arrive at the National City convention center. Snart and Rory easily found their places at either side of their town car waiting for Lena to come out.

 

“Convince Sam to leave National City right away and to increase their company security. Our men are on their way now but take Snart and Rory with you.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll go straight to the DEO, I’ll see you later okay?”

 

“Okay. Be safe. Call me.”

 

“I will.” Kara nodded before pulling Lena into a kiss, like her life depends on it.

 

**+**

 

“Winn? What did you find?”

 

“Nothing yet, the coordinates don’t make sense. It keeps pointing me to the bodies of water.”

 

“Keep trying, I’ll try contacting the unknown number again. He should be buzzing us with information now with CADMUS out there now.”

 

“Is it true that the LuthorCorp somewhat owns CADMUS?”

 

“The funds did come from Lionel but there’s no legal documents in verbatim. It’s hard to explain, but once we get that document I’m sure we’ll be enlightened.”

 

Kara pulled up the scanned copy of the first passage they received and the principle CADMUS displayed on screen earlier. She’s trying to figure out where the two meets and what other purpose they serve other than as guiding principles, but aside from the notion that CADMUS acts as the team who chooses the perfect subjects Kara couldn’t connect the part where the chipping of the mass number of people comes in. Kara also keeps checking her phone for any response from the unknown number but there was none. Almost an hour passes, Winn is still trying to figure out the use of the coordinates and Kara’s already waiting for Lena’s call; when her phone finally rang.

  
  


“Hello, Lee?”

 

“Kara?”

 

“Sam?”

 

“Has Lena called you?” There was uncertainty in the question but more than that there’s concern and panic rising.

 

“What are you talking about? I dropped her off at the National City convention center to meet with you.” Kara said standing up from in front of the monitor, alerting Winn, “I told her to call me and to be here after an hour.”

 

“I think she wouldn’t be able to go there at all, actually.”

 

“What?!” Kara almost shouted.

 

“I - I don’t know what happened. We parted ways in the parking lot, but I forgot to give her something so I looked for her but when I found her car, it was open and Lena’s nowhere to be found, even her bodyguards weren’t there. There’s only a card at the back seat of the card with a weird logo on it.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“I’m on my way to your condo. I need your help. We need to find her.”

 

“Oh that we need to do, and of course you need my help.” Kara scoffed as she turned to face the monitor again tapping with one hand to trace Lena’s phone.

 

“There’s no need for the sarcasm.”

 

“Well, you don’t have a say on that. Because you just lost a Luthor under your supervision.” Kara angrily spewed.

 

“Meet me at the 17th on the park, now.” Kara said before ending the call.

 

“Fuck! Is this the year everybody is going to be abducted or worst killed?!” Kara cursed, when she found Lena’s phone just outside the parking lot of the convention center.

 

“Kara?” Winn called out.

 

“Lena’s been kidnapped.”

 

“What?! How? Snart and Rory are there for her.”

 

“Well, at least they’re with her until now. Even her bodyguards are missing.”

 

“I’m calling J’onn and Maggie.” Winn said buzzing the NCPD radios up.

 

“I’ll tell the lobby to direct Sam here.”

 

Kara was pacing back and forth while she tries to patiently wait for a call from the kidnappers, a peep from the unknown number, and for Sam to arrive. Kara already shed the scarf around her neck, it wasn’t too tight but Kara’s windpipe feels like it’s been slowly constricted. The scarf was from Lena, her wife, the person she sworn to protect at all times and the fact that she could actually fail this time kills a part of Kara’s soul and is slowly driving her into insanity. She’s already shaking in anger when the elevator dings and its doors open to a frantic Samantha Arias.

 

“Finally. So did you see anyone in the parking lot when you two part ways?” Kara asked right away not even giving Sam the chance to take a breath or warn her about the secrecy of the place they are in.

 

“N - no. I know, I should’ve waited for her to get inside her car first - ”

 

“Yeah, you should’ve.” Kara coldly said without looking at Sam.

 

“I’m sorry.” Sam gave in, because she knows she’s at fault albeit indirectly.

 

“Winn, can you trace Snart’s or Rory’s phone?.” Kara asked, Winn glared at the both of them before he quickly typed on his computer. Kara was staring at her phone on top of the table beside the scarf.

 

“No, I can’t find anything.” Winn confirmed.

 

“You said she left a card?” Kara asked, looking up to Sam standing in front of her. Kara suddenly felt too tired to put every ounce of sarcasm she wants to throw Sam.

 

“Yes, I - I don’t know if it was hers but it was on the back seat.” Sam said handing her a gold plated metallic thin card with nothing but a faded logo on it.

 

“Winn? What do you know about this?” Kara asked handing the card to Winn, just in time a new message comes in from the unknown number.

 

**_ROULETTE: “Preservation is success. As sacrifice is human.”_ ** **_k76md69fw88y_ **

 

“Kar -” Winn called out.

 

“It matches the logo on the card.” Kara confirmed, another message chimes in.

 

**_Roulette is an underground gambling den, that caters to the richest of the richest. It’s known in the black market for human trafficking and makes illegal human fight on the ring as a show. It originated in China._ ** **_k76md69fw88y_ **

 

“The Sinclairs. They control the Roulette.” Kara concluded.

 

**_The Danvers’ stolen documents are currently in their possession._ ** **_k76md69fw88y_ **

 

“So now they’ve moved to National City?” Sam asked.

 

“That’s basically it.” Winn nodded. “What they’re going to do with Lena is a mystery.” Winn added looking up to Kara.

 

“Agent Schott, who allowed a civilian inside the facility?” J’onn thunders as he comes into the picture.

 

“I did. She’s the last person to see Lena before she was abducted.” Kara said still a bit fazed.

 

“Detective Sawyer and the team are now looking for her.”

 

“They wouldn’t find her, the kidnappers want me to come and rescue her myself.”

 

“Kara a civilian rescue isn’t going to happen again.” J’onn said.

 

“I have to, we don’t know what the Roulette wants from us but I’m sure they wouldn’t think twice about hurting her.” Kara said.

 

“They’re having an event tonight at the south side pier.” Winn confirmed upon finding a copy of the most recent invitation sent out to its members last month.

 

“Then we have to go there.”

 

“You can’t just barge in there, Kara. The place is heavily secured. One wrong move and they can kill Lena, even you. There’s a reason why they only cater to the richest of the richest.” Winn warned.

 

“Who says anything about barging in? We’re going to attend as guests. You found an invitation right? Maybe you can hook us to the guest list.” Kara said nonchalantly.

 

“What part of no civilian rescue don’t you understand, Kara?” J’onn berates.

 

“I’m not trying to disrespect you, J’onn. But we’re talking about my wife, and this people wouldn’t kill us if they see us, because we’re part of their world. I just need a way to get in and find out what they need from Lena and then I’ll let you burn the whole place down.” Kara said as she darted towards the elevator.

 

“Meet you at the entrance, Arias. Remember, dress to kill.” Kara ordered.

 

“That’s it? We’re just going to do as she says?” Sam protested, “Aren’t we going to call the police?”

 

“Well, you just saw her argue with the police director of this unit and besides we already did it your way and you lost Lena. Also, don’t be naive, don’t you think Roulette has connections? One wrong call and Lena could die. Just follow the lead.”

 

“What does Kara knows about saving Lena? She doesn’t even know what Roulette is.”

 

“One thing you should know about Kara is that, she’s going to do whatever she can to save anyone important to her. Everything she can. So if I were you I’ll follow her out now.” Winn said before facing her computer to hack the guest list.

 

**…**

 

Lena woke up in a plush VIP room, she was seated on a metal stool her hands are tied behind her back. Her head rang from the chemical used to knock her down. She blinks rapidly when she realized what’s going on.

 

“Hello?” Lena croaked her voice rough and her throat sore. Although, she doesn’t remember being able to scream for help; her throat is parched.

 

“Ah, finally you’re awake.” Lena heard a voice of a woman from the darkest corner of the room, she can see and smell smoke.

 

“W - who are you? Where am I?” Lena asked as she struggled against the restraints around her wrists and ankles.

 

“Uh - oh, save your energy Lena. You’ll need that for the party later.” The woman said a lousy mocking evident on her voice.

 

“Why are you doing this? Let me go!” Lena half shouted and the figure stood up from where she was seated, laughing.

 

The woman walked closely to where Lena was, stepping into the dim light coming from windows on the left side of the wall. The woman sat right in front of Lena, and she gasped when she saw Veronica Sinclair herself.

 

“Sinclair.” Lena growled.

 

“Hi roomie.” Veronica scoffed as she leaned on her elbows towards Lena trying to intimidate the Luthor. Veronica Sinclair is Lena’s roommate from boarding school, they were friends back then. Until Veronica was involved to a scandal about a new brand of methamphetamine being trafficked to Ireland on their senior year. Veronica disappeared when the news broke and her family did everything they can to cover up the story. The official statement published told everybody that Veronica the sweet daughter of the Sinclairs was lured and used and was also a victim of the trade, as expected the world believed that bullshit because there were no witnesses who would step up. The case was dismissed but Veronica never returned to school and wasn’t able to graduate.

 

“What do you want from me?!”

 

“Oh nothing but a show, my dear Lena.” The woman smirked.

 

“Show?”

 

“Ahuh, isn’t that what you’re doing with Kara Danvers? I didn’t know the two biggest companies in National City would cower under the such lousy scandals and make a petty public spectacle just to save faces. What a pity party.” Veronica insulted and Lena almost flexes to grab her but she was stopped. Veronica laughed once more before she stood up and looked over one of the windows where the  _ party  _ is currently being set up.

 

“What show?” Lena deeply husked, Veronica turned to her with that smug look on her face.

 

“By now I’m sure Danvers already figured out what happened to you. So is Arias. Oh my God, isn’t that the greatest show ever? The classic tale of a love triangle.”

 

“What the hell do you want?! Don’t bring them into this!”

 

“Oh Lena don’t be a buzzkill. Do you really think my guests would pay to only see a Luthor up close and personal? When you’re already all they can see on televisions day in and day out?” Veronica whispered close to Lena’s ear.

 

“We’ll be able to watch and wonder who’s willing to die for you Lena, that brunette you used to date or the heartless blonde you’re married to. Whom do you want to put your bet on?” Veronica challenged.

 

“What do you get from this?” Lena spewed in disgust.

 

“Aside from money? The satisfaction mostly, the satisfaction from knowing y’all are no Gods. That you and your kind aren’t as untouchable as you claim to be.” Veronica said with a smirk.

 

“Tonight’s show is going to be special. Thank you for gracing us with your presence Mrs. Danvers. Tonight anyone of my guests could have the chance to go on a date with you, or we’ll all witness a Danvers or an Arias fall onto their knees, trying to save you. See you at the party Lena. It’s so nice to see you again.” Veronica said before she disappeared and Lena was left in the darkness.

 

**…**

 

“Kara are you sure about this?” Winn asked they’re on their way to the venue and Kara hasn’t spoken a word since she left the DEO this afternoon.

 

“No.”

 

“Roulette is known for her famed exhibition of people fighting for their life to win and survive. Now, I don’t know what that has to do with Lena but I’m pretty sure you’re not going to get her out without a fight. One serious and deathly fight.” Winn warned for the nth time, Kara stayed silent stepping on the gas pedal more, making Winn grab the handle bar for his life.

 

“Have the men on standby. Wait for my call.” Kara husked. Winn’s not liking Kara’s way of dealing with things sometimes. He knows she’s well rounded defense wise but he also has a picture of what’s inside Roulette is far more dangerous than anything Kara has faced before.

 

“You don’t have to do this alone.”

 

“Do you really think we can go inside that building with everybody on tow and just hope for the best, Winn? You said it yourself, one wrong move and Lena’s dead.”

 

“With the way you’re acting Kara, you’re not far behind.” Winn stiffly said, already giving up on stopping Kara from this nonsense.

 

They arrived at the pier 30 minutes before the doors close. Sam was already waiting by the entrance when Kara showed up. Sam took one quick look of the Danvers in her confident built, she’s wearing a dark grey overcoat, the same scarf from earlier wrapped around her neck covering the collar of her dress shirt.

 

“What’s the plan?” Sam quietly asked as they fall in line towards the security.

 

“We’ll get inside, find Lena and get her out.” Kara shortly answered.

 

“That’s it? Are you seeing the number of security personnel present?”

 

“I have a back up. What do you have?” Kara scoffed raising an eyebrow, they stayed silent until it was their turn at the security.

 

“Remove your coats, put all your belongings inside the safety deposit box; phones, and wallets included.” The bulky guy in black suit instructed, they both grunted before doing as they’re told.

 

“Remove your bracelet and your ring.” The man ordered as Kara stepped past him.

 

“I’m sorry, I can give you anything else but I wouldn’t remove either of them. Now would you want me to call your boss myself because you two are pushing too many of my buttons.” Kara snapped, Sam put a hand on her shoulder to remind her that they have to stay unnoticed as much as possible.

 

The men were taken aback and were unable to do anything, Kara harshly shrugged off Sam’s hand before stomping towards the main entrance of the building behind the dark curtains.

 

“How’s your backup going to know we’re in trouble? You wouldn’t be able to call them.” Sam asked once they’re inside.

 

“Winn would know.” Kara assured, mostly herself. She has no idea how Winn would know if anything goes wrong but she trusts her friend.

 

Kara and Sam stood by one of the empty tables nearest to the makeshift ring. They took one flute of champagne each from the closest waiter and downed the contents at the same time.

 

“I can’t see Lena.” Sam said, “This is not good.”

 

“Just shut up, whatever happens once you see her and anything goes wrong, get her out of here and never lose her again.” Kara said without removing her eyes at the window above them. She’s pretty sure someone’s inside it. Sam was taken aback by this side of the Danvers, she’s never seen so angry and anxious and worried all at the same time but gone’s the little ball of sunshine Lena has always gushed about in their calls.

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our event for the evening,” The voice of a woman beamed from behind the curtains, and out came Veronica Sinclair herself donned in striking red, showing off all her tattoos.

 

“Sinclair.” Kara huffed, Sam watches as Kara’s hand clench and unclench on the edge of the table.

 

“Would they ever stop?” Sam added.

 

“Tonight we have a very special guest, for the first time in years since we started this social gathering, Lena Luthor herself is gracing us with her presence.” Veronica said, the select crowd put their hands together unaware of how Lena actually graced them with her presence.

 

“Disgusting assholes.” Kara commented underneath her breath, eyes sharp and not leaving the hostess. Sam closely watches Kara’s behavior. She’s removed the scarf again and is now wrapped around her right knuckle, her collar’s damp with sweat but she’s looking so calm but just so angry.

 

“Now, for the juicy part. Raise a hand for those who would love to take Miss Luthor on a date?” Veronica chuckled.

 

“What the hell?” Sam cursed.

 

“Raise your hand.” Kara commanded, Sam frowned but immediately got what Kara was doing. They both raised their hands along with a good number of men with nasty looks on their smug faces.

 

“As expected. But who among you have the guts to fight for the date with Miss Luthor?” Veronica faked seriousness as she scanned the crowd spotting Sam and Kara, her lips curled up on the edges. Hands dropped at the mention of the fight, and Sam hesitated. She knows nothing about physical fight, she’d never thrown a punch before nor a feat, and she’s never received any in return.

 

“If you can’t fight, drop your hand. I don’t want you dying on me tonight, Lena needs someone to get her out of here.”

 

“And do you know anything about street fight Kara?” Sam scolded as she finally dropped her hand. But Kara didn’t have the chance to answer.

 

“Very well! We have one brave soul who would like to try her luck!” Veronica beamed again as the spotlight shone directly at Kara, the crowd gasped in recognition.

 

“And what a surprise! Our sole fighter for tonight, Kara Danvers, Ladies and Gentlemen. I see you that came prepared, wearing the signature color of the Luthors.” Veronica noticed and Kara secretly glanced at herself, she only then realized that she was indeed wearing a phthalo green three-piece suit.

 

“Please, do come forward while we wait for our prized Miss Luthor.” Veronica nodded at her and the crowd put their hands together in wild encouragement. This is more than the shit show Kara had signed up for and she’s now fuming mad.

 

“Kara - ” Sam called out but Kara just looked at her meaningfully, as if telling her to go with the plan. Kara removed her suit jacket and left it on their table before coming forward. The audience whooped and whistled when they saw Kara in full view.

 

Back slightly slouched underneath the tight-fitting vest and white dress shirt. Kara unlinked her cuffs and is now folding her sleeves just below her elbow, the scarf tied tight around her right hand. Sam’s heart hammered against her chest she could hear her own heartbeat. Kara’s actually willing to die right here tonight just for Lena Luthor and Sam couldn’t fault her at that.

 

“Why are you here tonight, Miss Danvers?” Veronica asked Kara as if she doesn’t already know the reason why.

 

“For my wife.” Kara shortly answered, the crowd went wild once more it’s making Sam sick to her stomach. What kind of unruly animals are here tonight to patronize such showcase of violence. Sam felt someone stood behind her and the bulky man in the black suit from the entrance is now guarding her.

 

“How romantic. I didn’t take you for a romantic Miss Danvers. I’ve always thought you’re the unattached and stone cold type.” Veronica teased, irking Kara more.

 

“What can I say, love sure can change people.” Kara smirked playing along with Veronica’s banter. It elicited a hearty laughter from the Sinclair.

 

“Now that we have the knight, let us all welcome our princess, Lena Luthor!” Veronica presented and out came Lena in a long flowy cerulean deep blue dress, her hands are visibly tied behind her back. Kara’s heart jerked seeing Lena’s tear-stained face. They’re all part of a little game, like puppets inside a puppet theater. Kara’s hands clenched harder at her sides, she wants nothing more than to break something with her bare hands.

 

“Kara -” Lena mumbled, the audience was muted upon the reunion a new kind of anticipation is rising. Kara held Lena’s gaze and nodded slightly.

 

“I’m going to ask you one more time, Kara Danvers. Are you sure you want to fight to death for Lena Luthor?” Veronica dared giving Kara a sly smile. Kara’s nose flared, lips pursed, a crinkle prominent in between her eyebrows.

 

“We’ll get out of here alive.” Kara husked, Veronica’s lips stretched into a full smile.

 

“Very well, I’m sure Lena adores your brevity. I hope she prays for you as well. Let’s begin!” The crowd cheered again.

 

“Kara Danvers, you are set to fight three different opponents tonight in a laddered category. Here’s your level one.” Veronica explained, catching Kara off guard she didn’t expect that there would be three fights, Kara saw Lena struggled from the hands of the goon holding her and the way he’s holding her drives Kara even angrier than she already is.

 

Kara heard someone charging from behind, she swiftly ducked and turn to see an Asian lanky cockeyed half-breed throwing her a high turn-around kick. Kara instantly rewind everything she learned about Kung Fu and how much of a pain in the ass it could be. Kara can hear the audible gasp and cheer of the crowd but her hearing focuses on Lena’s sniffles, and it weighs heavier than the nervous beating of her own heart.

 

The wild mongrel isn’t stopping to think before he attacks and that’s what’s different between him and Kara. Kara’s tactile nature helped her a whole lot back in learning Kung Fu. It’s the martial arts with the most number of movements in such short amount of time. Once Kara decided how she wanted to fight the guy, she settled on deflecting all his attacks; an arm for an arm and a leg for a leg.

 

Kara can feel every trickle of sweat down her neck and spine as the cloud of air thickens around her and the Asian guy. Kara unbuttoned her vest just in time she heard Lena groaned making Kara lose focus on the guy. Kara saw Lena trying to squirm away from the guy holding her and then the first punch landed on Kara’s cheek near the corner of her lips. The sudden sting and taste of blood overwhelmed her senses, Lena’s earsplitting screech overpowered the intense cheer of the spectators. Kara took the opening around the midsection of the man’s torso kicking hard him against his diaphragm. The guy falls back suddenly gasping for air, Kara advances landing a 1-2-3 combo of punches on his chest and stomach and finally his nose, Kara felt the bone cracked, the man fell onto his knees blood splattering everywhere. Kara draws back, she shuffled away from the bleeding man. She looked over to Veronica who’s oddly surprised about what she just witnessed.

 

“And that is the end of round 1!” Veronica exclaimed, Kara released a sigh. “How does that made you feel Kara?”

 

“Nothing, it made me feel nothing but white-hot rage.” Kara said deadpan and eyes blank. Lena shivered at the sight, she’d never expected to see this side of Kara or if Kara even has this side; now they’re here and it’s all because of her.

 

“Just one thing.” Kara said holding her hand up. Veronica was amused but interested.

 

“Anything, Kara Danvers.” Veronica nodded.

 

“You -” Kara pointed her index finger towards the goon with his hands on Lena dangerously low on her waist. “Get your hands off her.” Kara ordered and the goon snorted.

 

“Do you want to be my round two? Or you’re going to get your hands off her instead and avoid the permanent body pain?” Kara warned, the goon shifted looks from Kara to his boss who’s actually looking like she’s interested to see what’s going to happen.

 

“Let her go, Damien. But Lena don’t do anything, we’re not stupid now are we?” It was Veronica’s turn to warn. Lena shrugged the hands off her and the goon unwillingly distanced himself.

 

“Now, are you ready for the round two?”

 

“I don’t have any other choice don’t I?” Kara smirked, “Bring him in.” She added with a shrug.

 

“Alright! Everybody, let’s all welcome Kara Danvers’ round two!” Veronica announced and out came a growling military guy about the same height as Kara, his bulged bare arms and shoulders have battle scars on them and he’s sporting a deadly smirk.

 

Kara ripped her vest off to free herself so she can move better. The guy’s gauging her, studying her stance and possible moves. Military man lounges first, lurching towards Kara aiming to grab her by the collar of her shirt, she was able to duck barely avoiding one hand only to meet the other that grabbed her loose bun. Kara spun in a vision-blurring speed before her back hit the drywall. Kara sharply gasped for air as she landed on her belly.

 

“No! Stop! Kara! Please stop hurting her!” Lena pleaded to deaf ears.

 

Kara took a glimpse at the woman pleading for her life. She now realizes what sets Lena apart from Imra; while Imra had always convinced Kara to choose the path of peace and embrace her vulnerability, and that there are some that you just can never save; Lena invokes Kara’s deepest desire to always do whatever she can in whatever way possible to protect the people she cares about. And while Imra takes her strength from Kara’s unbridled support, Lena gives Kara hers. Lena believes in her. Lena chooses both of her sides, and she’s not frightened to do so. Lena isn’t Kara’s Kryptonite, she’s definitely the opposite.

 

Kara forced herself to recover and stand before the guy could grapple her down, she winced when she moved her left arm, but she tried shaking it off. Kara jogged backwards watching the man’s impatient but already breathless charge. Kara noticed that, and the knife holstered on the guy’s right combat boot as well. Kara thinks she might last by wearing him out. Kara worked her advantage with her agility and speed. She didn’t let the man come too close, but with the sudden movements, the man has her cornered by the wall closest to Lena; she saw Lena stepping toward their direction and she instantly throw her a sharp look. Lena froze, new tears roll down her cheeks.

 

The man got a hold of her loosened sleeves; curling them in his hands tight, jolting Kara against his knee that landed on Kara’s left rib. Kara has always loved CQC, the one thing she enjoyed learning about back in military school with her godfather J’onn. But now with all the imminent danger they are in, Kara’s developing trauma she’s about to struggle with in the coming days, if she don’t end this quicker. Kara pulled away hard until she heard the ripping of the fabric. Kara accidentally tripped over her own foot and landed on her back banging her head on the hard concrete. The surge of the searing pain blurred Kara’s vision, her eye sockets throbbed rattling the whole of her skull.

 

The man then took one of her leg and dragged her back to the ring, Kara shook her head but her right eye wouldn’t clear up. Kara pushed herself and took the opportunity to get the knife from the man’s boot before stabbing him right on his thigh. Kara retreated back with the bloody knife in her hand the man roared a cry of pain as he pants around to see where Kara went. Kara scramble to distance herself to the other side of the ring. But the unexpected happened, the man bolted towards Lena’s direction instead. Kara rushed as fast as she could towards the man jumping him from behind and putting him in a headlock but he still struggled toward Lena, leaving Kara no other choice; in one swift move Kara buried the knife on the man’s jugular vein rupturing his carotid artery halting all his movements. The man dropped almost lifeless to his knees.

 

Kara stumbled away from the dead man and the silence engulfed the whole place before the sound of multiple breaking glass startled them. The crowd broke out when they realized the place was being raided. Kara fell on her back, the pain from all parts of her body sinking in all at once. Kara cried in pain when her left leg started stinging repulsively.

 

“Kara!” Lena screamed rushing towards her wife, Sam catching her first to untie her hands.

 

Kara heaved and panted as she tried raising her head to see a blurry Lena being untied and hugged by Sam, Kara’s losing consciousness but she forced to open her eyes again to see Lena running towards her direction, Kara’s head then dropped again but even before it hit the floor a hand caught her, James.

 

“Kara! Kara! Can you hear me?! Don’t sleep on me bud. Come on!” She can hear James asked through his Guardian helmet. But Kara was already falling in and out of consciousness.

 

“Kara, honey. I’m here.”

 

“L - Lena - ” Kara said before completely passing out.

 

**…**

 

Alex and Maggie are on the way to the DEO, they already received a message that Kara and Lena was out of danger but Kara’s in a pretty bad shape. James still wasn’t able to send her the full report on Kara and she’s dead worried about her sister and Alex is losing her wits.

 

“James, Winn. Where is she?” Alex asked rushing towards the med bay, but Kara wasn’t there.

 

“She’s at one of your family’s hospital, Jeremiah arrived at the scene with an ambulance.” James said.

 

“What?!”

 

“Lena wouldn’t leave her, Jeremiah wouldn’t want us to assist.” Winn 

 

“Did he say anything?” Alex asked anger evident in her voice, Maggie stayed silent. She knows exactly how protective Alex can become when it comes to Kara; she’s already heard countless of stories about Alex saving Kara from anybody and everybody when they were younger up until Kara’s graduation. Before Alex took over their company and before Kara decided to live her life away from the shadow Alex has casted over her.

 

“He said if we want to visit them we could, but not without you. And that Kara isn’t going anywhere. He may have gotten to know about Eliza’s transfer, Kara’s excuse of taking Eliza home to the penthouse wasn’t that good.”

 

“God and the people involved?” Alex asked.

 

“All detained, Lucy’s already preparing the case. Especially against Veronica Sinclair.” James confirmed and the women were able to breathe a bit.

 

“Let’s go I need to see my sister.” Alex nodded as she led the way out of the facility.

 

**+**

 

Alex instantly barged into Kara’s room and she was revolted by the view of her sister. Kara’s head is wrapped with a bandage, her right eye is bruising, her lips split, there are bruises everywhere, her left arm and left leg are both in castes.

 

“Jesus, Kara.” Alex huffed, she’s shaking and Maggie has to support her towards Kara’s bedside.

 

“Guys.” Lena called out, Maggie instantly pulled Lena into a hug and the latter grasp onto the detective for support.

 

“Are there any more damages I haven’t seen?” Alex asked her voice breaking, “My baby.” Alex whispered as she crouched over Kara, she doesn’t know where she’s going to touch her because every exposed skin she can see is patched with bruises.

 

“Her old leg injury is bruising but her ACL stayed intact. Although, the doctor says she might have a blurry vision for a while because of a possible concussion.” Lena detailed, finally doing the trick. Alex broke down and cried silent tears of resentment and sadness.

 

“I thought when you told me there was a plan and she has a backup you’re monitoring her every move. You know how reckless your friend can be Winn.” Alex said eyes not leaving Kara.

 

“I was until I was cornered by one of the security personnel patrolling the parking, the warning got delayed.”

 

Neither Alex nor Lena wants to leave Kara’s side as they waited for two more hours of Kara asleep. By the third hour, James, Winn, and even Maggie decided to go to the nearest deli to buy them food for when Kara wakes up.

 

“Were you hurt?” Alex asked erasing the cloud of awkwardness and silence between her and Lena. Her being innately kind winning her over.

 

“No. She didn’t let me get hurt, not even touched.” Lena softly said, she couldn’t trust her voice to speak louder.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay. Mr. Luthor would’ve killed my sister if anything happened to you.” Alex said again just stating the fact.

 

“I wouldn’t let that happen. I wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt her ever again.” Lena promised and Alex turned to look at her, this time it’s pained and soft and asking for reassurance; Lena’s heartbeat raced.

 

“Kara did what she think she has to do, I can’t fault her though I might’ve done the same for Maggie.” Alex said putting an arm over Lena’s shoulders pulling the Luthor close. Lena didn’t stop herself from resting her head on Alex’s shoulder.

 

And just in time as if right on cue - Kara finally moved. She grunted when she tried to lift her left arm that’s in a caste. Both Alex and Lena stood up and hover over Kara. Alex carefully stopped Kara from lifting her damaged arm.

 

“Kar? Sweetie, I’m here.” Alex instantly said calling Kara’s attention but there was a blank look on Kara’s eyes. Alex looked at Lena and the latter knew exactly what she has to do.

 

“I’m calling the doctor.” Lena said before walking towards the door.

 

“A - Alex, I - I can’t see anything. Alex!” Kara suddenly burst out in panic even before Lena could open the door. Alex put herself gently atop Kara to stop her from jolting up.

 

“Lena, call her doctor now!” Alex struggled to say.

 

“Alex - No! My eyes!” Kara cried out and Lena couldn’t take it anymore.


	14. The Skeletons in Their Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter of revelations.
> 
> Or where Kara and Lena would find out an even longer history of their families and who else are involved in this family business labyrinth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I apologize for the long wait. I took a few days of rest from writing, something I always do when I'm about to write the remaining chapters of the story. We're actually down to the last 4 or 5 chapters and there are still a lot this story has to unravel! So here's another chapter, tell me your thoughts a'right? :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Danvers-Luthor, After the Wedding of the Century_ **

 

**_Seven months after their lavish wedding in Paris, Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor and the rest of National City even the world got back to their regular programming. The couple appeared in a number of fundraising activities for different charitable institutions, and donated huge sums to more around the world; but the power couple aren’t stopping at that, according to sources, Kara and Lena are said to have acquired proprietorship of two children’s hospitals at the third month of their marriage, one here in National City and the other in Midvale. The said hospitals are due to reopen on the last quarter of the year after the renovations, the hospitals will focus on giving the best care and cure for the children of both National City and Midvale for free. Aside from their charitable works, the Danvers-Luthors aren’t getting lax in their business standpoint as a press release of their future projects was sent out to the major media networks; the said projects involve solid fusion of technology and science that are set to help on the world’s greatest problems._ **

 

**_Lillian Luthor and CADMUS; a scientific breakthrough?_ **

 

_**Shortly after Lillian Luthor’s release from the NCPD, Tuesday morning; National City stopped to witness the video advertisement of the newest clinical and scientific facility called CADMUS. The video was broadcasted by different media networks, social media, and major video uploading websites simultaneously. In the video, the said facility strikingly offers a good number of scientific advancements but its greatest promise is the sense of belonging and unity amidst diversity once their Project Concordia is fully operational. The said project is set to give anyone who would like to be a part access to CADMUS’ latest works. We’ve gathered some of the prominent questions from the masses and their opinion on CADMUS is initially split. Most people are worrying about the hazards of being chipped, doubting the credibility of the new technology, and probing at the tendency of privacy breach but still some think that this could be the greatest scientific breakthrough of the 21st Century. At the end of the video advertisement more information about the CADMUS progress in the coming days was promised, and an official launch will be hosted by Lillian Luthor herself in the coming days. LuthorCorp former and current CEO Lionel and Lena Luthor remains mum about CADMUS and the whole world is waiting for any confirmation that CADMUS is a LuthorCorp affiliated organization for it to earn its stamp of approval.** _

 

**_Danvers-Luthors vs. Sinclairs_ **

 

**_In lieu of the current attacks directly targeting Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor, two names were released today by the National City Police Department that were said to be the masterminds of the abduction of both heiresses in two different incidents over the course of two weeks. NCPD points Viktor Sinclair as the mastermind of Kara Danvers’ abduction last week that ended on the rescue of the Danvers Inc. CEO at one of the US Armed Forces testing camps just outside of National City. On the other hand, Viktor’s younger sister Veronica Sinclair was arrested at one of her hosted events raided last night as one of the trusted sources tipped NCPD that the Sinclair was actually hosting an illegal human brawl for entertainment. Veronica Sinclair and twenty five of her elite guests were arrested along with the rescue of the Danvers-Luthor heiresses. No further information about the heiresses were shared by the police and their lawyer but they assured the public of their safety; security presence at Danvers Inc., LuthorCorp, and Zor-El Residences have been increasingly strict and visible. The trial of the Danvers-Luthor versus the Sinclairs will happen on the third Monday of this month. We’re now waiting for the next courses of action from the Danvers Inc. acting CEO Alex Danvers, would they declare war against the Sinclair? And would this incident endanger the new partnership between two companies? More of that in the coming days._ **

 

**…**

 

The early morning hours are too quiet at the Linda Kent Memorial Hospital, every movement echoes all throughout the empty corridors. The smell of life and death prominent in the sterile and disinfected environment even inside Kara’s private suite, nothing in the hotel like room makes Lena comfortable enough to lull her to sleep; the luxurious look of the place couldn’t assure Kara’s comfort and safety and all Lena wanted for her wife to have after the longest, most tiring and dangerous day of their life is a comfortable rest, in a safe place far from anyone who has any evil plans against them. They shouldn’t be here, they could be anywhere but here, they could be at the 5th or the speakeasy again enjoying their time with their friends, or they could be discussing their plans for the children’s hospital opening gala over glasses of wine, or they could be in the middle of a deep slumber cuddled together back at their penthouse. If money could actually buy anything, Lena would give her all for them to be anywhere else but here.

 

James, Winn, Maggie, and Alex had long gone home, apparently, Jeremiah left orders that no visitor aside from Lena should be allowed to stay with Kara tonight or maybe even the coming nights she’s going to stay there. The couch Lena’s been sitting on is becoming ridiculously comfortable for her own taste, that or she’s just feeling too tired but still too stubborn to give in to rest. Lena couldn’t shake off the fact that Kara, her dearest, has been declared temporarily blind for the time being, her physician wasn’t able to give any timeline when Kara would be able to gain her sight back, but they doubt it would be anytime soon. The stress, strain, and concussion were proven more dangerous on the second set of tests they ran on her with Alex’s supervision. Lena witnessed Alex’s most temperamental self in their short history of being friends and in-laws. She saw James and Winn’s frustrations of not being able to do anything to help and even felt her own frustrations herself, they weren’t allowed to take Kara anywhere until she’s clear and allowed to go home. None of Alex’s current or future inventions to cure Kara’s eyes faster could be used inside the hospital, since none of them were  _ government approved  _ according to Danvers Inc. decorum, not even Knox.

 

“Lee?” Lena heard Kara croaked as she shifted from her sleeping position, Lena instantly found her place beside her wife. It took almost thirty minutes to calm Kara down the moment she opened her eyes earlier, Alex didn’t allow her to be sedated. Alex wanted for Kara to understand what she was about to go through and it pained Lena both emotionally and physically to see her wife struggling, balling her eyes out, begging Lena to tell her that it wasn’t real, that it was all a cruel joke and Lena wished she could’ve. Oh God, how much she wished.

 

“Kara darling, I’m here. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Lena worried looking at Kara who’s now lying flat on her back staring blankly at the ceiling. Kara searched for Lena’s hand and firmly clutched onto it, Lena gave Kara’s a squeeze as she raise it against her lips kissing the back of it. Kara turned her head a bit with a small smile knowing now in which direction her wife is, Lena’s heart starts to warm up again seeing Kara’s lips stretch into Lena’s favorite smile like nothing terrible just happened to her.

 

“I’m cold, would you lie with me?” Kara said almost like a whisper, pricking another needle through Lena’s heart.

 

“Of course, sweetie.” Lena said as she leaned placing a kiss on Kara’s forehead, cupping both of Kara’s cheeks. Lena then helped Kara move to give her space until they’re lying down facing each other, Kara reached for Lena’s hand again this time properly lacing their fingers together as she rest her forehead against Lena’s.

 

“You scared me.” Lena shakily exhaled feeling the tension on her chest loosen a bit.

 

“I know, and I’m so sorry. It was a bad calculation.” Kara husked with a heavy sigh.

 

“I wasn’t too careful myself. When I didn’t see Snart and Rory waiting for me outside, I should’ve called you right away. I’m so sorry, Kara.” Lena offered making Kara pull away a bit to  _ look _ at Lena’s face, the last thing she saw before she woke up in the dark. Kara isn’t someone easily scared of the dark, but seeing absolutely nothing frightens her; the doctor said it was temporary and Kara wanted to believe her but how long would it take for something  _ temporary  _ becomes permanent? Kara shivered at the thought of not seeing Lena’s face ever again.

 

“Kara, honey? Are you still cold?” Lena asked seeing the goosebumps on Kara’s exposed arm.

 

“I - I just want to see you, babe. And the fact that I might never - I can’t - ” Kara choked as she breaks down making Lena pull her in a tender cuddle as she sobbed.

 

“Stop, Kara. That’s not going to happen, okay? I will make you better, Alex and I will do everything we can to make you better. You’re going to see us again, all of us, I promise.” Lena cooed trying to sooth her wife’s shaking stature, that’s now looking incredibly vulnerable and smaller than Lena remembered.

 

“You deserve better than this, Lee. You deserve the world.” Kara muttered against Lena’s chest hitching the latter’s breath in her throat.

 

“We both do, love. We both do. But if by I deserve better you mean being someone else’s wife, I’d have to disagree with you. You know that’s not going to happen.” Lena scolded tightening her arms around Kara, still mindful of Kara’s casts. “I’m always going to choose you.” Lena added emphasizing every word making Kara _look_ up to her again. Kara’s hand ghosted up from Lena’s lower back to her shoulder, slowly, gently tracing a territory she’s long memorized and would worship all her life. Lena cups Kara’s cheek wiping remnants of tears from her outburst, kissing the part where her thumb rubbed. Kara closed her eyes feeling Lena’s soft lips against the corner of her eye, her forehead, and then her lips; the kiss was caring, reassuring, and loving. Kara feels her chest swell with nothing but affection for the woman holding her, like Lena’s never held her before.

 

“Always.” Kara gasped as they pull away, making Lena smile.

 

**…**

 

CatCo Worldwide Media is a media conglomerate built and owned by one of the most influential women of National City and America, Cat Grant. It remains on the top spot in the list of media networks all over the country for more than fifteen years now. The skyscraper stands tall right in the middle of National City’s central business district; CatCo has been known not only for the glamour of its entertainment magazine but also its stubborn, hard-hitting, and impartial coverage of news delivered straight to its priority audience, the whole population of National City. 

 

Catherine Jane Grant has always been known to be the notorious Queen of All Media, she’s steadfast, straightforward, bold, and would never cower to anyone at all. She’s well respected in her industry and an inspiration to many. That’s why she’s quite interested and equally flabbergasted as to why she’s actually face to face with Lillian Luthor herself at nine on a Monday morning. Cat’s lips quipped at the awkward silence in between them as they wait for James Olsen, Cat’s appointed chairman while she decidedly taken a step back from the limelight to focus more of her time to raising her son Carter and being involved more in the life of her first born Adam.

 

“Mr. Olsen, about time.” Cat instantly raised an eyebrow as soon as James come into view from the doorway of her office. Lillian Luthor acknowledged the presence by looking back and nodding a bit before turning to face Cat again.

 

“I’m sorry for being late, Miss Grant.” James apologized only to his boss, brazenly without regard of their unexpected guest.

 

“Have a seat, James.” Cat nonchalantly nodded to the only empty chair in front of Cat’s desk.

 

“Alright, now that we’re all here, I guess it’s now time to start talking. It isn’t a secret to the two of you or anyone in National City that I recently opened a medical facility upstate called CADMUS.”

 

“The video advertisement that caused added unnecessary traffic on a Friday morning rush hour, I doubt anyone actually missed hat.” Cat scoffed not stopping her eyebrow raise making the Luthor smile in amusement.

 

“I know you’re a woman of your word, Miss Grant. You’re known to be the Queen of All Media after all and you uphold a reputation, pristine I might add.” Lillian said with gusto that doesn’t sit well with James as he quietly observe the exchange.

 

“I never expected compliment to come out so easily from a Luthor, but I’m impressed. Now let’s cut the curtsies and get into the real reason you’re here in my office, Mrs. Luthor.” Cat said not buying the crap the Luthor matriarch just offered her. The older woman shortly chuckled and clasped her hands together.

 

“I would like to offer a deal for you, Miss Grant. I’ll give you an exclusive interview and tour of my facility and would let you tell a great story to the public about CADMUS.”

 

“And what’s the catch?”

 

“I would just want for CatCo to build CADMUS as much as it built the merger between Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp. Promote CADMUS as a brand.” Lillian said making James look at his boss with hesitation. Lillian is asking Cat to cement CADMUS’ reputation before it even start building its actual reputation in the public’s eyes, and if anything goes wrong with it, CatCo sure would receive the blow as much LuthorCorp. Cat pulled one of her most pretense full smile as she deeply exhaled throwing James a quick glance, seeing the look of protest in his eyes.

 

“For over twenty years since I built my empire from scratch, I’ve never personally endorsed anyone or anything Mrs. Luthor. You already said it yourself, I’m a woman of my word, and once I speak people of National City would definitely believe me. If I go out there advertising your rookie of a medical facility and it proves to be something more far-fetched than just offering unity in diversity, that would not only ruin me but also my whole company. So, the answer is no, Mrs. Luthor I couldn’t promote CADMUS without seeing its work first.” Cat announced earning a look of disgrace from the Luthor and an almost audible sigh of relief from James.

 

“Very well, it was nice having this talk with you, Miss Grant. I hope you change your mind on the future.” Lillian said standing up from her seat.

 

“CADMUS then, will have to make me.” Cat smiled ending the conversation, Lillian threw James a look before exiting Cat’s office. There was silence between James and Cat even after the Luthor left.

 

“Miss Grant -” James started.

 

“Oh deary me, James. BAU, go on.” Cat easily dismissed before flipping her laptop open getting back to work like nothing happened.

 

“Make sure, we didn’t just burn bridges with the Danvers-Luthor though.” Cat reminded as James was on his way out.

 

“Copy, Miss Grant.” James nodded with a tight-lipped smile, before closing the door behind him.

 

**…**

 

“Even for the best DEO agent, you’re too early to be at work, Agent Schott.” J’onn greeted Winn who was already slouched in front of his computer at seven in the morning. Winn had a tough night, apart from blaming himself for what happened to one of his best friends. He also feels responsible for Kara being in the hospital instead of here at the DEO being cured by her sister and wife. If only he wasn’t caught by one of the guards, if only he was able to fire the alarm earlier than needed, if only he didn’t fail Kara and Lena.

 

“I’m sorry, Director Jones I don’t know what else to do. I tried sleeping last night but the notion that my best friend is kind of being held hostage by her own father, just scares me.”

 

“Kara and Lena have Snart and Rory with them, I also posted men around the perimeter of the hospital.”

 

“I know Director and I’m grateful, but we couldn’t change the fact that Kara’s nowhere near the DEO where she’s supposed to be.”

 

“Jeremiah is a good friend of mine, I was good friends with Kara’s biological father, and I’m her godfather. But between being a good friend and a godfather, I’m very particular in making sure Kara’s safe; that’s what her father, Abel asked me to promised him before the accident.” J’onn said in the most concerned tone Winn ever heard him use.

 

“I understand, Director.”

 

“I am going to war with Jeremiah if he happens to know about what I’m going to do right now, but here.” J’onn shrugged handing Winn a thick brown envelope.

 

“Sir -”

 

“That’s the Danvers documents recovered at the warehouse where we rescued Kara and Lena. I hope that can help us understand what really is going on. I trust you with it, Agent Schott.” J’onn said punctuating his words with a tight-lipped smile making Winn break into a sigh of relief.

 

“I thought this was already handed over to Mr. Danvers. Thank you Sir, I’ll get to working right away.”

 

“Also, inform Lena that Commander Lane and I might be booking an appointment with her soon.”

 

“Absolutely, Sir.” Winn smiled before eagerly delving into the documents.

 

Winn gathered his things to move his new pieces of evidence to a safer place when a CD case dropped from in between his laptop and pile of papers. Winn suddenly remembered the package Kara asked her to get from Donna last week, which he still hasn’t checked. Winn found an empty room at the farthest part of the department where the high-powered weapons were stored. After hooking up his laptop on the system, Winn fished for the CD case earlier first to see what’s inside it. The CD easily opened to the only thing it contains a five minute CCTV video from November 11, 1998, Winn quickly clicked on the video and was welcomed by a younger Jeremiah and a couple of doctors he hasn’t seen before.

 

_ “How’s it going with the formula?” Jeremiah asked as he sat by one of the laboratory stools facing the two doctors both in their microscopes. _

 

_ “We’re closer to perfecting it, but we can’t promise to have it perfected by the end of this month just yet.” The bespectacled blonde man explained removing his safety mask for Winn to fully see his face, his eyes widened as his brain instantly noticed the uncanny resemblance. _

 

_ “Oh Abel, what else do you need me to do for you to bring out your A game, huh? You’re costing me money, lots of it.” Jeremiah deeply chuckled, confirming Winn’s hunch. _

 

_ “We’re doing our best, Doctor Danvers, I’ve already talked to your wife and she understood where we’re coming from.” The woman finally speaks, Winn has never seen a picture of Kara’s biological mother or father but one look in those sapphire blue eyes paired with the man’s blonde hair and overall physique Winn sure would take them as Kara’s parents in a heartbeat. _

 

_ “I see you’re still determined to keep what I’m asking you two away from me. I’ve been very generous to your family, I even consider your daughter as one of my own. But this is all I get for being a good boss.” _

 

_ “Doctor Danvers, we promise to give you better results you just have to give us bit more time.” _

 

_ “Maybe if we have those documents at hand Abel, everything would be easier.” _

 

_ “I’m having a poor turnout looking for those documents you’re asking me Jeremiah, I tell you what I know.” _

 

_ “I don’t know until when what you know would be useful for me, Abel.” Jeremiah threatened as he turned to a laptop behind him taking it as he started to leave. _

 

_ “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Jeremiah declared before punching a combination on the door’s security pad and exiting the laboratory.  _

 

Winn noticed something on the security pad by the wall after Jeremiah left, Winn quickly searched for the earlier versions of the security pad in the year 1998 and what he found was enough to making him rush out of the room dialling Lena’s number.

 

**…**

 

“Nice to see you up and about, how are we feeling today, Kara?” Doctor Ford asked as she walks inside Kara’s suite for Kara’s first check up. Kara was still in a hospital gown but she looks better than the night before, Lena was seated on the left side of Kara’s bed determined to thoroughly understand what happened to her wife.

 

“Good morning, Lena.” Doctor Ford aptly smiled at Lena as she checks on Kara’s charts.

 

“Good morning, Doctor Ford.” Lena returned with a nod.

 

“I am feeling pretty pissed, actually.” Kara said after a bit of a thought, her tone was rather lively and teasing but Lena instantly shot her a worried look.

 

“And why is that, Kara?” Doctor Ford asks as she took another seat on the other side of Kara’s bed.

 

“It’s childish really. But, I was so used to seeing my wife’s face first thing in the morning and it’s the first time I didn’t today. So you know.” Kara explained, making Lena shake her head in the lightheartedness of Kara’s mood since she woke up this morning. She’s been constantly teasing her and for someone who was so scared and lost the night before, Lena couldn’t easily grasp it.

 

“Well that indeed is unfortunate, but I have better news for you this morning, Kara. The other result of your tests last night came this morning and it confirms that all the nerves of your eyes are well intact.”

 

“But why isn’t my sight back yet?”

 

“You’re currently suffering what we call hysterical blindness, Kara. It happens when some stressor, trauma, or psychological distress was experienced by the patient. So far fortunately, we’re not seeing anymore symptoms of other illnesses, we’re just dealing with your loss of vision. Once we figure out what treatment we could have you undergo, you can start healing.”

 

“That would take how long, Doctor Ford?” Lena asks.

 

“That would solely depend on Kara’s reaction to the treatment,this is a rare case and I personally have encountered it just three times in the span of my 10 years working here.”

 

“And in those three, which one reacted most positively? How long did it take for them to see again?” Lena worried making Kara reach out to her, Lena saw Kara’s hand searching for hers and Lena instantly took Kara’s.

 

“Well that has to be the last patient I had, it took him only four months to get his sight back.”

 

“Only four months?” Kara snorted, as if the number of months were a joke.

 

“The first one took 12 months to recover, while the second took seven.”

 

“What choices do we have?” Kara asked as if she’s willing to wait for four months to a year before she get her sight back.

 

“Before anything else, I think you’re ready to be mended by our machine so we can get rid of your casts. Then after than I have to run a set of neurological tests on you, then you’ll have to undergo an occupational therapy to keep your autonomy in activities of daily living. Treatments for this kind of illness usually also help in psychological disorders, some of them are cognitive behavioral therapy, eye movement desensitization and reprocessing, and psycho dynamic psychotherapy.”

 

“I’m sorry Doctor Ford but, are you trying to say that my blindness is all in my head?” Kara countered, Lena’s hand tightened around Kara’s.

 

“Kara, I need you to understand that this treatments doesn’t mean your suffering a certain psychological disorder, it’s just that hysterical blindness is often related to conversion disorder and since I’ve mentioned it’s a rare case; we’re still conducting further trials on other treatments more appropriate for this kind of case.” Doctor Ford calmly explained making sure both the Danvers-Luthor heiresses understood exactly what Kara’s situation is.

 

“I want my sister to work on me.”

 

“Kara that’s - ”

 

“That or I won’t allow any procedure done on me. I’m pretty sure my wife would understand what I want to happen.” Kara said mood suddenly sour and demanding, the doctor’s demeanor visibly changed but she didn’t let Kara know about it.

 

“I’ll have a meeting with your father about this -”

 

“I don’t think it’s necessary for my father to be involved in the decision making, I am an adult.” Kara said in a stern tone, gone is the teasing self she’s sporting earlier, adding up on Lena’s anxiety.

 

“I completely understand, Kara. I’ll call in Doctor Danvers right away.” Doctor Ford said giving in to the request.

 

“I’ll update you later today, okay?” Doctor Ford asked mostly to Kara who just quietly nodded.

 

“I’ll walk you out.” Lena offered slightly feeling bad for the doctor about Kara’s mood swing.

 

**...**

 

“Do you have updates for me Dr. Howard?” Lillian raised an eyebrow as she walks right in CADMUS seeing her right hand waiting for her on the ball of her feet.

 

“Dr. Luthor, Mr. Vladimr Sinclair, wants to see you. He’s waiting in one of the conference rooms upstairs.”

 

“I’ll see him right away. Thank you.” Lillian nodded as she swiftly took a turn towards the elevators followed by her guards. Lillian stomped her way towards the first conference room on her right at the second floor of the facility, she can see Vladimr standing by the windows back facing her.

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Vladimr.” Lillian said as she entered the room, she heard a chuckle from the older man as he turned to face Lillian.

 

“You have a great place right here, I must say. But the making the whole city stop for that advertisement of yours is rather unappealing, Lillian.”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Is it wrong for me to visit my ally? Has the higher power commended you for your public spectacle already? No?” Vladimr asked in a condescending tone, irking Lillian up.

 

“I don’t need permission for my actions, especially when I did just right. I was trying to cover up for the mess your offspring made, against my own. You’re lucky they’re still alive in that prison they are in after what they did to my daughter.” Lillian smirked seeing the man’s face drop.

 

“I know nothing of what they’re doing -” Vladimr started making Lillian deeply chuckle.

 

“Then you should, you should start knowing what’s really happening Vladimr, because I doubt even the higher power would be able to help you get your children out of jail. Here’s a suggestion, why don’t you focus on rebuilding the head’s trust on your competence and fix what your children ruined. ROULETTE wasn’t meant to be some petty small time human trafficking underground group. Are you forgetting that yours was made to protect mine? Now, if you’ll excuse me I have more important things to attend to. Maybe you do too.” Lillian said before turning towards the exit again.

 

**…**

 

“Alex! How’s your sister?” Eliza rushed upon seeing Alex and Maggie waiting for her at the hospital’s entrance.

 

“I just called Lena, she said she just finished her first check up. She’ll be up for mending after lunch.” Alex explained as they walked inside the hospital walking directly towards where Kara’s suite was at the upper floors of the building.

 

“I couldn’t believe she really had to be in that situation just to save her wife. I mean, what is you know doing all that time -” Eliza stalled not wanting to mention the DEO inside one of his husband’s building.

 

“I know mom, but at least she’s safe now.” Alex said as they come out of the elevator, Maggie was lagging a bit behind with Kara and Lena’s hand carries letting the mother and daughter talk a bit in private.

 

“Not to mention blind?” Eliza shook her head as they reached Kara’s suite, Lena was outside just getting off the phone.

 

“Lena, dear.” Eliza called out right away pulling the little Luthor into a hug, Eliza has been informed of what happened and she knows about Lena’s incident of saving Kara from drowning last week, then being kidnapped just a few days ago, and now having to witness her wife blind.

 

“Eliza.” Lena huffs against Eliza’s shoulder, Lena didn’t expect herself to react like this but she does unconsciously needs a strong mother figure of her own to keep herself from breaking down.

 

“I’m here, dear. We’re here for you and Kara.” Eliza said as they pull away tenderly cupping both of Lena’s cheeks, Lena fully smiled despite the tears at the brink of her eyes, she honestly felt safer with the three women here now. Lena nodded as she held on to Eliza’s hands.

 

“You both are going to be fine.” Eliza promised before turning to pull Lena inside Kara’s room again.

 

“Kara, honey?”

 

“Mom.” Kara instantly recognized Eliza’s voice making her reach out towards where the door’s direction was. Eliza carefully took the space beside her daughter who’s arm and leg were still in a cast as she pulled her in a hug.

 

“Lena, we brought you guys clothes. Go on take a break and change, we got her.” Maggie smiled handing Lena one of the hand carries she’s holding.

 

“Thank you Mags, I’ll be quick.” Lena nodded with a smile before turning towards her wife first.

 

“Kar, I’ll just change. Be back in a jiff.” Lena whispered close to Kara as she places a kiss on the side of Kara’s head.

 

“Take your time, love.” Kara smiled chasing Lena’s hand giving it a squeeze. All the while the three women are exchanging knowing looks, both Eliza and Alex are obviously touched of the way Kara and Lena are to each other now. With the knowledge of how this relationship has started Eliza and Alex consider both Kara and Lena lucky enough they found each other amidst the chaos of their family businesses, that no matter what happens next, they have each other and nothing’s going to change that now.

 

“What did your physician say earlier?” Eliza asked as Lena stepped inside the en suite bathroom.

 

“Doctor Ford said I should be undergoing a series of treatments, we got into an argument when I told her I want Alex to work on me and that I wouldn’t undergo anything if Alex is not the one in charge. She said she’ll talk to Jeremiah about it but I told her that I no longer deem him necessary in making decisions for my own health.”

 

“Kar - ” Alex started about to protest when Eliza raised a hand to stop her.

 

“I heard about your father’s orders here.”

 

“We can’t take Kara out to the department.” Alex confirmed.

 

“Then why don’t we take the work here? I doubt your father would actually care to visit if he already knows Kara stays here.”

 

“How are we going to take the work here, mom? Dad has eyes in the whole building.”

 

“I know but I am close friends with this branch’s head so I might as well try my luck. We can use one of the smaller laboratories downstairs.”

 

“What are you guys planning to work on?” Maggie asked sensing the rising danger of Eliza and Alex’s plan.

 

“A device that’ll bring Kara’s sight back without the hassle of a three 90-minute sessions of EMDR.” Eliza concluded.

 

“What if we take Kara home?” Lena asked as she comes out again to take the seat beside Kara’s bed.

 

“Lee -” Kara called quickly reaching out for Lena’s hand.

 

“I mean after your mending this afternoon, they have no reasons to keep you confined then. While I fix everything with your physician, Alex and Eliza can use your private parking to transfer the equipment to the penthouse. We can’t actually do work here though, Jeremiah would know even before we get started.” Lena explained, seeing Eliza and Alex nod in agreement.

 

“I’ll take care of the physician Lena, you can start helping Alex in getting the equipment and materials we need transported. Maggie could you make sure Kara’s condo is secured?” Eliza said pointing tasks to each of the women inside the room with her.

 

“Absolutely, Doctor Danvers.” Maggie nodded with a small smile.

 

“We should get to work now, before anymore orders from dad comes in.” Alex said walking towards Kara to pull her sister in a hug.

 

“I’ll be back okay?” Alex whispered before pulling away.

 

“Be safe.” Kara helplessly said. She’s back to this situation again, like when she got brain damage and people are throwing themselves over her for protection and adjacently putting their own selves in danger. Danger Kara has long been trying to keep them away from.

 

“Of course.” Alex assured placing a soft kiss on Kara’s forehead.

 

“I’ll have a talk with Doctor Ford and her work ethics for now and then your father later at our dinner with the Sinclairs.”

 

“Mom -”

 

“It’s alright dear, I’ll be fine.”

 

“About that, I’m thinking of reconsidering our partnership with them.” Alex said with a determined look on her face, adding on the uneasiness Kara’s already feeling; Lena’s starting to notice.

 

“LuthorCorp agrees, Alex. I got your back.” Lena nodded making Kara slightly smile amidst the crinkle in between her eyebrows.

 

“I’ll come back later after my talk with Doctor Ford, you should get ready for your mending session, okay?” Eliza butts in giving Kara’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“Okay.” Kara nodded.

 

“Director J’onn added two more DEO agent as your guards, they’re down by the waiting area at the end of this hallway. They’re Amaya and Zari.” Maggie told only Lena as she walked them out of the room.

 

“Thanks Mags, also please inform Commander Lane and Director Jones that I’ll be available for the meeting tomorrow.” Lena softly said, Maggie nodded before Lena closes the door behind them.

 

“Ready to get changed, darling?” Lena asked turning towards Kara who’s now quietly contemplating again. Lena heard Kara softly chuckle as she took the space beside Kara in bed.

 

“Are you telling me you’re going to give me a sponge bath?” Kara teased.

 

“Yes, and I’ll do everything I can to keep my hands to myself.” Lena teased back, making Kara giggle.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to sponge bathe me if you keep your hands to yourself, love. That’s not how it works.” Kara said shaking her head making Lena laugh, and then Kara fell silent again.

 

“What are you thinking?” Lena worried as she kisses the back of Kara’s hand.

 

“Mom should be focusing her time and energy on her project, Alex and you should be taking care of the businesses, Maggie and the team should be on some of the cold cases back at the department. I mean - everybody’s attention shouldn’t be on me.” Kara explained her voice breaking into a sob again.

 

“Kara, hey, love. Please stop blaming yourself okay? We’re going to fix this, and when we did it’s for good.” Lena promised as she held Kara’s shaking body closely.

 

“I’ll get you a set of new clothes, then I’ll buzz for an earlier procedure with the mender so you can move freely, okay?” Lena offered after a few minutes of soothing Kara down, Kara nodded before letting Lena go, just in time Lena’s phone rang it was Winn.

 

**…**

 

“Lena!” Winn called out from Lena who was patiently waiting outside the operating room, Winn easily walked past Amaya and Zari who are currently guarding Lena while Snart and Rory are taking their break.

 

“Winn, what did you want to tell me earlier? What do you mean it wasn’t an accident?”

 

“Kara? Where’s Kara?”

 

“She’s inside the operating room, Eliza’s conducting the mender on her right now.”

 

“I don’t know if I should tell Kara about what I found out especially now that she’s still in a bad shape.” Winn worried.

 

“What is it about?” Lena asked seeing the tormented look on their friend’s face.

 

“It - it’s about Kara’s biological parents, the - the package Viktor sent Kara was a CD containing a CCTV footage from - the 98.”

 

“1998?”

 

“The night Kara’s parents died in the fire at the laboratory in Midvale.” Winn finally said.

 

“How did a Sinclair got a hold of that footage?”

 

“I have no idea, Kara was the one who got to talk with Viktor and she just wanted me to check on the package, she didn’t even know what it was.”

 

“Oh my God.” Lena puffs as she put a hand on Winn’s shoulder for support, Winn instantly assisted Lena down to one of the chairs. Zari quickly found her place beside the Luthor giving her a bottle of water, which Lena gladly accepted.

 

“Thank you, Zari.” Lena said with a small smile, the agent nodded before going back to her original post.

 

“Let’s just wait for when Kara’s released from here before you tell us the whole story, do you have a copy of the video?”

 

“I have it in my phone, here.” Winn said whipping his phone out and handing it over to Lena. Winn took a seat beside the woman as the video started playing, but it’s on mute.

 

Lena easily recognized Jeremiah in the first five seconds of the video, but what caught her attention was the familiar stance of the man in the frame, he has a tall, lean muscular physique and rich blonde tamed curly hair. The woman on the other hand was a bit shorter than the man beside her but equally attractive, they both have sapphire blue eyes. It sends Lena a weird feeling making her stop the video from playing.

 

“Did you guys see any pictures of Kara’s parents before?”

 

“No, Kara only has her baby pictures. She was five when Eliza took her from their family home, she didn’t even get to keep a family photo.” Winn explained, Lena felt her heart cramped at the thought of Kara not even remembering what her parents look like; her chest swell in pain for the woman she loves.

 

“Lee?” Lena heard Kara’s voice calling out on her and she was pulled out of her reverie. When Lena looked Kara was already seated on a wheelchair, gone are the casts.

 

“Hey baby, I’m here. How are you feeling?” Lena asked deliberately inspecting Kara’s left arm, making Kara laugh.

 

“I feel better, don’t worry. Mom said we could go home now.” Kara said making Lena look up to Eliza who’s pushing Kara’s wheelchair.

 

“Kara’s allowed to go home, she only has to come back for the EMDR.” Eliza smiled.

 

“Okay, let’s get you out of here then.” Lena said with a small smile.

 

“Winn?” Kara huffed despite Winn’s silence behind Lena.

 

“Hey dummy.” Winn nervously giggled.

 

“I thought my mind was only making up things but I smelled your perfume.” Kara laughed, Winn shook his head as he gave Kara’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“You know me too well.” Winn scolded as he took the handles of the wheelchair from Eliza who obliged.

 

“I pride on it. But can I ask you something, Winslow?”

 

“Whatever is it?”

 

“I need food. Can we get food? I’m starving.” Kara giggled.

 

“And why the hell not? We’ll order everything you want.” Winn assured, making Kara visibly vibrate in excitement.

 

“Of course, food.” Lena smirked at the sight, Eliza puts an arm over her shoulder as they all walked back to Kara’s suite.

 

**…**

 

“I’ve heard of what happened at the hospital today. Mind explaining why you would rather have your daughter taken care off from home instead in one of our facilities?” Jeremiah asked while Eliza was in front of her vanity mirror getting ready for their dinner.

 

“I’ve already conducted the mender on her, there’s no reason for her to stay at the hospital anymore. You know how much Kara hates being confined.” Eliza reasoned looking Jeremiah in the eyes.

 

“And her sight? Taking her home would only prolong her healing.”

 

“I’ll personally conduct the EMDR on her if that’s what you’re worried about. I can take care of my daughter, Jeremiah.”

 

“And the  _ Progignere _ ? I thought you’ve set your deadline this month?”

 

“My daughter’s more important than that. Tell me why are we having this dinner with parents of the exact people who wronged your daughter?”

 

“I thought I’ve already made myself clear, we need to reassure our partnership with the Sinclairs. We can’t let this misunderstanding stop a good partnership.”

 

“Misunderstanding? Can you actually hear yourself Jeremiah? Both of Kara and Lena were kidnapped over the span of two weeks, and you’re thinking of reassuring the partnership with those criminals?! What’s the matter with you?! Kara has gone blind because of that sicko Veronica Sinclair!”

 

“The Sinclairs has always helped the Danvers since the start of time, we don’t turn back to people we consider as family.”

 

“Oh don’t you dare lecture me about loyalty, being in that dinner tonight is you turning your back to your real family Jeremiah, I hope you’re happy with your choice. I’m going to Kara. My daughter need me more than those miscreants.” Eliza snapped taking the hand carry she prepared earlier for when this conversation turns out wrong.

 

“Elizabeth!” Jeremiah hollered as she followed his wife out of their mansion, but Eliza isn’t going to be stopped by Jeremiah’s manipulations anymore.

 

“By the way, your daughter the acting CEO asked me to tell you about her cancelling the Sinclairs out.” Eliza said before getting inside her car.

 

**…**

 

“This is the last box from the haul, anything else you guys need?” Maggie asked as she hands Alex a box of electronic parts from the DEO supply.

 

“I think we’re all good for now, you should rest come on.” Alex smiled putting an arm over Maggie’s shoulder pulling her towards the kitchen.

 

“Do you think you could really create a device for Kara’s eyes?” Maggie worried seeing Lena helping Kara eat her dinner at the table outside. Alex handed Maggie a bottle of beer as she sits in front of her girlfriend.

 

“Lena said she has this concept for a device back in her doctorate, she plans on using it for natural illnesses of the eyes. We’ll see if we can have it reprogrammed into some sort of eyes desensitizing device instead.” Alex explained as she took a swig of her beer.

 

“Has your mom called yet? We’re supposed to fetch her from dinner right?” Maggie asked looking at her watch.

 

“No she hasn’t.” Alex shook her head as she took her phone to dial her mother’s number. Alex stepped out to the living room just in time the front door opened to Lucy and Eliza.

 

“Mom, Luce.”

 

“Alex.” Eliza muttered as she rushed towards her eldest daughter.

 

“Kara, Lena.” Lucy called out walking straight towards the couple who had just finished having dinner. Lena and Winn decided to put the revelation of what the CD contains on hold until Kara gains her sight again, so Winn decided to go back to work and read on the Danvers documents in the meantime.

 

“Lucy, what’s the rush?” Lena worried.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to visit sooner.” Lucy apologized pulling Lena in a hug before doing the same with Kara who was still seated.

 

“Nothing to worry about Luce. I’m glad you’re here.” Kara smiled against Lucy’s shoulder.

 

“The reason I was MIA yesterday and this morning was the Sinclairs.” Lucy announced momentarily looking around to take in the attention of the women.

 

“I’ve created a strong case against the two Sinclair children, we’re looking at 80% win when the trial comes. I’ve also made sure they won’t be going anywhere until and during the trial period. I was able to convince Mayor Banner that they are both a threat to the public.”

 

“Wow, Lucy that’s amazing.” Lena gasped in relief.

 

“With the Sinclair children out of the picture, we can narrow down the attack to both the businesses and the citizens.” Maggie nodded.

 

“Thank you, Lucy. I know it wasn’t easy.” Kara said reaching out for Lucy’s hand.

 

“I was up for the challenge you gave me, I promised you we’ll give them what they deserve right?” Lucy smiled making Kara pull her into another hug.

 

“You’re the best.” Kara smiled.

 

“Now all I want for you to do is focus on gaining your sight back and stepping down from being in charge of everything, are we clear?” Lucy firmly said looking at Kara’s blank stares and giving Kara’s hand she’s holding a squeeze.

 

“But -” Kara started to protest but she was stopped by the resounding response of the women surrounding her.

 

“We agree.”

 

“You guys -” Kara butts in but she instantly feels Lena’s warmer and more tender hands holding hers.

 

“Love -” Kara called out as if she’s being bullied by their family all at once.

 

“You’re not going to do anything alone from now on, darling.” Lena confirmed, Kara opened her mouth to say something but closed it again with a small smile.

 

“You know how much I despise being bossed around, but I guess not this time.” Kara said giving in to her wife’s order making Lena smile in victory.

 

“Now we gotta get to work, I expect you to behave, okay?” Lena said as she guided Kara towards the living room.

 

“What am I supposed to do? I’ll get bored.” Kara worried.

 

“We got you bud.” Maggie and Lucy laughed as they sat beside her on the couch making Kara grunt.

 

“You two are like the second nerdiest bunch in this family!” Kara exasperated.

 

“James and Winn will baby sit you tomorrow, it’s our turn tonight so behave.” Maggie reprimanded making Alex shake her head before following Lena and Eliza inside the study room.

 

“Mom?” Alex called out walking into Lena showing Eliza her prototype sketches.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Why didn’t you call me?”

 

“Your father and I had an argument before the dinner, I told him he can go alone if he pushes to keep the Sinclairs as business partners.”

 

“Oh mom.” Alex heavily sighed pulling Eliza in a side hug.

 

“It was horrible seeing your father lose himself over saving faces and wrong people.” Eliza said.

 

“This will soon be over, I promise.” Alex said as they return to studying Lena’s paper.

 

“We need more than a stem cell to fire the regeneration though.” Alex instantly noticed.

 

“Yeah I know, but what do you think could be a better source?”

 

“I think I know where we can get a new source that’s not for one-time use.” Eliza said.

 

“Where mom?”

 

“In my laboratory, your father was able to get me this special kind of mineral that can perfectly imitate any tissue and cell of the human body if exposed to the part to be imitated.”

 

“Is what you’re describing the most controversial scientific breakthrough of five years ago?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, the original one from China.”

 

“The Mimic.” Alex concluded.

 

“I can get some of it now while you two get a head start on the technology.” Eliza said as she gathered her things accidentally dropping her authorization badge, Lena retrieved for her. Lena noticed the badge was already old and Eliza looked too young on the photo and the number was different from the ASCII code Alex was able to decrypt the first time they encountered it back in Kara’s brain damage incident.

 

“5114363?” Lena frowned.

 

“Yeah, that’s my authorization code, why?” Eliza smiled although unsure of Lena and Alex’s exchange of meaningful look.

 

“Why 5114363?” Alex asked.

 

“Well because that’s my maiden name. Elizabeth Slater remember? What’s the big deal?”

 

“I’ll go with you to the laboratory and I’ll explain along the way, come on mom.” Alex said before pulling Eliza out of the study room. Maggie as expected didn’t allow Alex and Eliza to go on their own so she insisted on being the getaway vehicle and bodyguard while Kara asked Lucy to go and get some rest instead of staying up with her all night.

 

“What were you guys talking about earlier? What’s 5114363?” Kara asked once they’re in bed, Lena was taken aback she just got to stall the news about her biological parents but Kara’s hearing seems to enhance the longer she remains blind.

 

“You can tell me anything.” Kara assured Lena as she pulled her close, Lena rests her head on Kara’s chest.

 

“5114363, is your mom’s authorization code. Remember your Gold Penguin Pin episode?” Lena painfully recounts, she felt kara’s chest rise and then fall in a heartstopping motion making Lena look up to Kara.

 

“It was Jeremiah.” Kara concluded.

 

“He’s been using two authorization code, one is cloaked under your mom’s.” Lena said.

 

“He’s going to pay for this.” Kara said in gritted teeth, Lena could only imagine how Kara would react upon hearing Winn’s story and watching the footage.

 

“Can we just rest for tonight, please?” Lena whispered and Kara obliged by pulling her up to her body so Lena’s completely lying on top her.

 

Kara’s both relieved and distraught about the new information Lena shared with her, she was relieved to know that she could now totally trust Eliza for being genuinely concerned about them, but she’s also upset about he confirmation that her adoptive father was the person who wronged her. Kara feels the bubble of resentment at the bottom of her throat and the sting of frustration and betrayal pooling her eyes. She felt her chest sank deeper as she tries to control her breathing so she wouldn’t sob but in reality she’s super close to breaking yet again, that was then Kara was suddenly pulled out of her zone when Lena adjusts herself on top of her, she’s already past asleep but Kara knows how much of a light sleeper her wife is and she’s been through a lot the past couple of days that she knows Lena needs her rest. Lena whom she never heard complain about being tired from both their life, the people hurting them, and now the new task of taking care of her. Lena who has always been reassuring when Kara starts to doubt herself. Lena who only always has promises of always choosing and loving her and being with her all throughout this ordeal. Lena, sweet and perfect. Lena, Kara’s wall and protector. Lena, the love of Kara’s life. Lena, whom Kara dedicates the rest of her life to love, to hold, and to cherish.

 

**…**

 

Lena Luthor woke up in a typical Tuesday morning still cuddled with her perfectly blonde beautiful wife, cradling her tenderly. Lena has never wanted anything or anyone so strongly before Kara Danvers; Lena wants nothing more but to wake up next to Kara for the rest of her life, to be wrapped in the warmth and safety of her arms, to never want to leave the bed because Kara’s beside her and she’s all Lena needs, wants, and loves with every fiber, every sliver of her being. Lena can’t help but be mesmerized by her own wife, she looks at her more often than not like she hung the stars in the skies, along with the moon and sun and everything in between. Lena thought it was crazy at first, but the longer Kara proves her that being in love needs you to be a tad more crazier than normal Lena learnt to let go and let love, and it’s the best decision she’s ever had to make.

 

“Morning, lovely.” Kara whispered as she adjusts herself back to comfort, Lena was quietly watching her sleep in the last five minutes.

 

“How did you know I was already awake?” Lena chuckled as she snuggled even closer.

 

“I feel hyper aware. And I can smell food being cooked in our kitchen right now.” Kara frowned.

 

“They must have came home last night.” Lena concluded hearing Alex’s familiar laughter outside.

 

“How long do you think would it take you three building the device?” Kara asked as her finger tips traces Lena’s shoulder up her jawline making her shiver.

 

“If they were successful at taking some of the mineral then maybe we can have a prototype by tomorrow.” Lena explained smoothing the whole of Kara’s back with the soft palm of her hand.

 

“I can’t wait.” Kara deeply sighed leaning in to rest her forehead against Lena’s, “One more day of not seeing your eyes would drive me insane.” Kara bitterly chuckle making Lena’s heart ache.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetie.”

 

“Hey, not your fault. I just really love your eyes, and your lips, and the whole of your face.” Kara giggled making Lena shake her head.

 

“You’re still insufferable.”

 

“You’re still right about that.” Kara smiled, Lena didn’t stop herself from pulling Kara into a kiss making Kara gasp in utter surprise before she was able to reciprocate making Lena smile against her lips.

 

“Wasn’t hyper aware of that I see.” Lena teased making Kara blush she started pulling away from Lena and even before she could steady herself she’s already fallen off the bed.

 

“Kar!” Lena slightly squealed as she tried getting a hold of Kara’s hand.

 

“What happened?!” Both Kara and Lena snapped their heads toward the door where an Alex suddenly appeared worried and all.

 

“All good Al, we were just fooling around and then I fell off.” Kara grinned as she scratches the back of her head.

 

“Come on now momma bear, let the kids play.” Maggie chuckled deliberately pulling Alex out of the couple’s room.

 

“I think Alex being around often will gain me three momma bears. You, Eliza, and Alex.” Kara teased as she tried to get back to bed.

 

“Yeah, so you should stop fooling around. Come on I’ll fix you up, before I leave for my meeting with my investors.” Lena said pulling Kara towards the bathroom.

 

“But, but -”

 

“No more buts, Mrs. Danvers.” Lena giggled as she lightly pushes Kara towards the direction of the tub.

 

**…**

 

“Lois, Director Jones, good morning, thank you for accommodating my request.” Lena greeted as she walks inside the meeting room. Lena also acknowledges Maggie and Detective Pearson’s presence and of course Winn.

 

“We’ve heard about Kara, how is she doing?” Lois concerned before anything else.

 

“She’d been better, we’re just now dealing with her loss of sight.”

 

“I hear Alex and Eliza camping at your penthouse.” J’onn mentioned, “Is there anything else the DEO can provide?” J’onn making Lena smile in gratitude, she’s knows J’onn is Kara’s godfather but even with that fact Lena’s double taking in deliberately asking for the DEO’s further help on the matter since she knows that Kara doesn’t want to take advantage of the department too much.

 

“All good as of the moment, Director Jones. Now, would you mind if we start the meeting with the first topic to be discussed?” Lena easily maneuvered earning a nod of agreement from the four police officers.

 

“Right, so the first topic would be The Sinclairs, followed by The Triad, and then our parents - my mother Lillian and Kara’s father Jeremiah.” Lena enumerated as she takes in the placid expressions of the group in front of her.

 

“Winn, the evidences please?”

 

“Right away, Lee.” Winn nodded as he quickly moved to turn off the lights to start the presentation Lena asked for him to make.

 

**…**

 

“That’s not how the story went! Stop it you rascal!” Lena can easily hear her wife’s voice all the way from the living room as soon as she opened the door.

 

“She’s in a good mood, that’s great.” Winn smiled they both stepped inside the penthouse.

 

“James must be here already.” Lena nodded.

 

“The front door opened.” Kara declared making Winn laugh.

 

“Lena’s right you’re now some kind of seer.” Winn said quickly taking the space beside Kara on the couch.

 

“Winn! Where’s Lee?” Kara beamed giving Winn’s arm a tap.

 

“Here, darling.” Lena said she walks behind Kara giving her wife a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Hey Jimmy, how’s CatCo?”

 

“All good, I was just telling Kara about Cat wanting another exclusive with you both.”

 

“Oh.” Lena huffed as she folded both her legs beneath her on the couch.

 

“Don’t worry, I already told her an alibi to buy us more time until this little knight and shining armor here get her sight back.” James teased making Kara grunt in protest.

 

“How was the meeting with the investors?” Kara asked as she feels Lena’s weight beside her, Lena threw James and Winn a warning look before snuggling her wife.

 

“Great, everything is still on track. I would most certainly reward Jess a month of paid leave after.” Lena said and it wasn’t all a lie, Jess is one hundred percent great in maintaining Lena’s schedules and tasks in check while she’s away and Lena would be forever thankful to Lex for finding her the best secretary.

 

“Jess sure deserve that.” Kara nodded wrapping her arm around Lena’s shoulder pulling her closer and placing a kiss on the side of her head.

 

“What were you scolding this rascal about earlier?” Lena teased making James laugh.

 

“Well, we were just talking about the fight I had with Veronica’s men and how I beat their asses, and he was telling me how I was crying when he get there.” Kara pouted making Lena raise an eyebrow at James.

 

“I was just teasing her, no offense.”

 

“None taken.” Kara giggled.

 

“But we actually found a CCTV camera at the warehouse and it was able to cover the whole event until we broke in.”

 

“Really?”

 

“It was already forwarded to the department, it can be used against Veronica for a stronger case so you know.” James explained and Kara nodded in agreement.

 

“By the way, babe?” Kara called out.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mom and Alex are back at it, they said to tell you right away when you get home.”

 

“I’ll go and help them then. Have you guys eaten?”

 

“No worries, dinner’s on Winn and I.”

 

“You two are going to cook?” Lena doubted making Kara laugh.

 

“Lena Luthor, prepare to be amazed.” Winn declared before jumping off the couch and walking straight to the kitchen.

 

“You heard my brother.” James shrugged making both the women laugh.

 

“You may have offended them.” Kara warned.

 

“I wasn’t sure if they’re actually serious, my bad. How was your day by the way?” Lena asked as she put an arm behind Kara’s head, Kara leans back on it facing Lena.

 

“Good, Alex brought me potstickers at lunch despite mom’s protests.” Kara grinned making Lena giggle.

 

“You were spoiled, I see.” Lena concluded.

 

“But we’re still having ice cream night tonight right?” Kara asked with a visible pouting making Lena shake her head.

 

“You know what I hate about you? You’ve long memorized what antics to pull on me to get you what you want every time.” Lena fake exasperated.

 

“Do you love me less?” Kara pouted even more, Lena gave in and kissed her instead making Kara smile against her lips.

 

“Never going to happen.” Lena whispered as they pull away.

 

“Lena, dear?” Kara and Lena heard Eliza’s voice alerting them.

 

“Yes, Eliza?”

 

“We need your engineering skills.” Eliza smiled, “Can I borrow her, Kar?” Eliza added making Kara laugh.

 

“Go do crazy science with my mom and sister.” Kara smiled before lousily placing a kiss on Lena, that landed tenderly on Lena’s neck making the Luthor blush.

 

“I’ll be back with your ice cream in a bit.” Lena promised.

 

“I’ll be waiting.” Kara nodded with Lena’s favorite smile. Lena placed another kiss on Kara’s lips before getting off the couch. By the time Kara hears Lena and Alex talking about the assembling of the device, the penthouse started to waft with whatever James and Winn are cooking. Kara decided she wants to join her friends in the kitchen and started to make her way towards the kitchen when suddenly felt a pang of pain at the back of her eyeballs before the dizziness follows. Kara felt her world fell off balance as she struggled to keep herself upright, until she wasn’t in control anymore.

 

“Kar!” James exclaimed upon seeing his friend collapsing by the doorway.

 

“Jesus.” Winn huffs as he quickly followed James out of the kitchen, the three women are now trying to wake Kara up.

 

“James, take her to the bedroom. Winn, help me transfer Knox.” Alex ordered. James easily took Kara in his arms as Lena guided her head and opened the door of their room for James. After a few minutes Alex and Winn followed with Knox’s power supply and now more portable body.

 

“Lee would you mind proceeding with the assembling? I’ll take care of Kara.” Alex asked to the now panic-stricken Luthor.

 

“O - of course.” Lena stuttered as she lets go of Kara’s hand.

 

“Don’t worry, Knox and I got her.” Alex nodded, Lena returned the nod before disappearing back to the study room.

 

“Alright, you two finish what you’re cooking before the fire alarm goes off.” Alex told the men standing at the foot of Kara’s bed both equally worried. James was the first to move in affirmation pulling Winn out of the bedroom.

 

“Now, let’s get to work, Knox shall we?” Alex asked as Knox started to booth.

 

“How may I help you Doctor Danvers?”

 

“Can you give me a check of Kara’s state?” Alex asked looking at Kara’s vitals on the mini monitor she’s holding.

 

“Right away, Doctor. General scan initializing.” Knox said as the whirring sound progresses and the blue light from the machine traces Kara’s whole body. Alex saw the highlights on Kara’s left arm and leg that was recently mended and the tiny red blotch behind Kara’s eye just above her frontal lobe.

 

“Knox? What’s that red blotch?”

 

“Kara Danvers is developing Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Doctor Danvers, hence the sudden headache and dizziness she experience before she lost consciousness.”

 

“Is it because of her loss of vision?”

 

“No Doctor, the loss of vision was because of her PTSD.”

 

“Would treating her PTSD bring back her sight?”

 

“There’s no assurance, but I can clear her PTSD and conduct a virtual EMDR for trial.” Knox detailed, Alex’s eyes dropped on the monitor she was holding seeing the real time growth of the red blotch on Kara’s frontal lobe.

 

“Proceed, Knox.”

 

“Treatment initializing, estimated time to finish thirty minutes.”

 

**+**

 

_ Kara regained her consciousness while she was getting dressed, she’s halfway tucking her dress shirt in her deep green colored pants. Kara stopped and looked around, her penthouse is quiet, too quiet for her own taste. Kara walked towards the door and went straight to Lena’s old bedroom, Kara peeked in and it was empty of Lena’s belongings. Kara walked back to her bedroom and saw the chess piece set laid on the coffee table beside it is her phone. Kara took her phone, it unlocked to that picture of Lena back in the speakeasy that’s now her homescreen. _

 

_ “Lee, honey? Are you here?” Kara called out as she walked towards the living room where she saw the blue man with the funny looking white hair again. _

 

_ “Knox? What am I doing here? What am I doing here?” Kara asked with a slight rise of panic in her voice. _

 

_ “You collapsed earlier, Kara. During your scan I found out that you’re developing a case of PTSD. Tell me Kara what are you about to do at this time?” Knox asked looking at the clock on the side table. _

 

_ “Lena, I need to find her and save her.” Kara remembered before running towards the bedroom again. _

 

_ “Are you scared, Kara?” Knox asked once Kara’s inside the room just like a snap of a finger. _

 

_ “I - I am. I’m scared for Lena.” Kara confessed while putting her vest and suit jacket on. _

 

_ “Aren’t you scared for yourself?” Knox asked making Kara stop halfway putting on the scarf Lena gave her. _

 

_ “Why would I be scared? I have my backup.” _

 

_ “Is that what really happened?” Knox asked and in a blink of an eye they’re inside the warehouse again. _

 

**_“Tonight we have a very special guest, for the first time in years since we started this social gathering, Lena Luthor herself is gracing us with her presence.” Veronica said, the select crowd put their hands together unaware of how Lena actually graced them with her presence._ **

 

**_“Disgusting assholes.” Kara commented underneath her breath, eyes sharp and not leaving the hostess. Sam closely watches Kara’s behavior. She’s removed the scarf again and is now wrapped around her right knuckle, her collar’s damp with sweat but she’s looking so calm but just so angry._ **

 

**_“Now, for the juicy part. Raise a hand for those who would love to take Miss Luthor on a date?” Veronica chuckled._ **

 

**_“What the hell?” Sam cursed._ **

 

**_“Raise your hand.” Kara commanded, Sam frowned but immediately got what Kara was doing. They both raised their hands along with a good number of men with nasty looks on their smug faces._ **

 

_ “What’s happening? Why am I seeing this again?” Kara frowned. _

 

_ “I’m putting you in a treatment called Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing, Kara. I need you to see this scene again until the fear fades. Until the vividness and emotion of these memories are reduced.” _

 

_ “You want me to relive it over and over again in the hopes that it all just fade away?!” Kara angrily spewed taking Knox by the collar. _

 

_ “I see, I’ll remember that.” Knox nonchalantly said as he distance himself again from Kara, right in that moment the military man replaced him and Kara has to back away from him. _

 

_ “Knox! Some help?!” Kara hollered but Knox remained beside Lena. _

 

_ “Lena!” _

 

“Lena!” Kara called out from her sleep and Lena almost instantly ran towards her but Alex raised a hand to stop her.

 

“She’s under the EMDR now. If we cause anything to wake her up, she will only have to relive everything all over again.” Alex explained, seeing the active waves of Kara’s brain.

 

“She’s reliving that night? Alex -Kara - she -” Lena stuttered, her knees buckled just in time Eliza held her close.

 

“That’s how this treatment works, dear.” Eliza said, “Kara will have to relive the memory until it’s out of her system.” Eliza added.

 

_ “She can’t hear you, Kara. No one can. Only I can hear and help you.” _

 

_ “What should I do?” _

 

_ “Stop blocking this memory, Kara. This one hinders you from gaining your sight back sooner.” _

 

_ “I - I’m not blocking it. And if I am - how do I unblock it?” Kara struggled panting around trying to find a clear picture out of her spinning vision. _

 

_ “If you’re not blocking it, then look at me Kara.” Kara heard Knox’s voice from her right and when she looked she saw both the Asian half bred and the military man standing an arm span away from her. Kara then watched the images started to deteriorate, both the men slowly turning into dust, as Kara’s fear and emotion slowly fades. _

 

_ “Sometimes Kara, you just have to let it go.” Knox said as he stood beside Kara, they both watch the men disappear. _

 

“EMDR first session concluded.” Knox declared the same time Kara opened her eyes. “Kara Danvers was able to close the Rescue Lena episode.” Knox added ending the session.

 

“Kar?” Lena called out, it took a minute for Kara to locate at Lena’s direction confirming that her sight still hasn’t came back.

 

“Lee, are you really here?”

 

“Hey, baby. Yes, I’m here. It’s done. You did great.” Lena cooed as she helped Kara sit up.

 

“I - I still can’t see anything. I - Knox - I saw him again - but -” Kara stuttered.

 

“Kar? Listen to me, it was some sort of dream okay? It was Knox’s way of helping you deal with your PTSD. But we’re working on IRIS now okay?” Alex softly explained cupping both of Kara’s cheeks. Kara nodded before she pull away from Alex’s grasp to lie back down pulling the covers up her shoulders.

 

“Let’s call it a night for her.” Eliza said tapping both Alex and Lena’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll get back to work.” Alex said before walking out of the bedroom.

 

“We’ll wait for you in the next room.” Eliza smiled knowing Lena wants to make sure Kara’s okay to be alone.

 

“I’ll be there.” Lena smiled back closing the door behind her.

 

“Kar?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Honey, do you want to talk about it?” Lena asked kneeling on Kara’s bedside, Kara sighed before she shifted to face Lena.

 

“It’s - It’s nothing really, I just thought maybe, you know - but I guess not yet.” Kara said in a low voice, Lena hand moved from Kara’s arm to her cheek.

 

“I’m sorry you have to see everything all over again.”

 

“It’s okay, love. I needed that, at first I was doubtful and angry and scared. But Knox made me understand that it’s never going to happen again, that you’re safe now - we’re safe now.” Kara weakly smiled.

 

“I’ll make sure to have IRIS finished by tomorrow, I promise. For now I need you to get all the rest you can, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Kara nodded, Lena kissed her softly before getting up.

 

**…**

 

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Danvers I know you told me to call you only when necessary but it’s the board.” Jess greeted as soon as Lena steps out of the elevator, Lena’s presence was requested by the company’s board of executives who are now getting increasingly concerned about Lena’s consecutive absences since the abduction.

 

“It’s okay, Jess. You would never have to face them for me.” Lena partly smiled as she stopped by the door of the conference room.

 

“I just hope they have real worries up their sleeves and not just some invoked problems my mother caused.” Lena said knowing her mother’s unfortunately still part of the board of executives. Lena took a deep breath as finally Jess pushed the door open for her, Lena was welcomed by a solitary figure sitting at the end chair directly facing Lena’s.

 

“Mother, I thought this is a BOE urgent meeting.” Lena said as she took her designated seat at the head of the table.

 

“Your assistant told me you only accept urgent matters to be dealt with so, I have to use my own devices.”

 

“By lying to my secretary? What are you doing here, mother? Aren’t you supposed to be busy running your own medical facility, or whatever that is.” Lillian deeply chuckled at the lack of enthusiasm in Lena’s tone.

 

“Have you forgotten that CADMUS was built with the help of LuthorCorp? LuthorCorp is responsible for CADMUS.”

 

“Right and as far as I’m concerned, I have no idea that was happening, there’s no contract or any legalities from father or Lex that CADMUS is a real thing so I wouldn’t have to answer for it.”

 

“But -”

 

“Just ask me mother, ask me for my help. That’s what you need right? You need my company to back you up.”

 

“Even if I ask, I’m sure you wouldn’t give it. But now that you mentioned, I am still your mother after all.” Lena smirked at the disappointment in her mother’s tone.

 

“My wife is suffering because of your allies, the Sinclairs. We suffered enough from them and I wouldn’t let them anywhere near my company or my family ever again.” Lena said standing up and walking the distance between her and Lillian. “If you’re going to use that we’re a family card on me mother, I would need you to prove it. I want you to cancel your partnership with the Sinclairs, expose them for all their wrongdoing, betray their trust, and I might change my mind about CADMUS.” Lena threatened making Lillian genuinely smile, Lena was taken aback bit but she didn’t show. Lena raised an eyebrow and tucked her arms across her chest.

 

“I didn’t know you have it you, Lena. You were always this cry baby who has every bit of tendency to break the rule, always playing along the line of good and bad. But look at you now, we’re one and the same.” Lillian smiled making Lena shook her head.

 

“No mother, we’re not the same. We’ll never be. Now if you’ll excuse me, my wife needs me.” Lena said as she started to leave.

 

“Jess, please make sure my mother sees her way out.” Lena said before stepping inside the elevator again Amaya and Zari on tow.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Danvers.” Jess nodded once before the doors closes, finally Lena was able to breathe again.

 

If there’s one thing Lena hates the most and will hate forever, it’s the effect Lillian still has on her, the frustrating hold, the pent up emotion from her childhood trauma, the broken dream of gaining a mother’s affection after everything she was able to accomplish. And no matter how much power she acquired and will acquire in the future, Lillian Luthor has long been successful of getting the best of Lena’s confidence. No matter how great Lena Luthor has been doing with her life she’s programmed to feel otherwise in Lillian’s eyes. Lena was already on her way home when she received a call from her father.

 

“Hello father?”

 

“Your secretary messaged me about the board meeting?”

 

“No father, no meeting happened. Mother just paid me a visit to talk to me about CADMUS.” Lena breathe out.

 

“Oh Angelina, tell me what happened.”

 

“Not much really, she just wants LuthorCorp to take responsibility for CADMUS and everything it might be capable of doing in the future.”

 

“And then?”

 

“I told her that if she can disgrace the Sinclairs and cancel their partnership, then I might as well.”

 

“You don’t know what your mother is capable of doing, Lena.”

 

“I know her well enough, father. I apologize but, LuthorCorp would never tie its name with CADMUS. Not ROULETTE or The Triad. Kara and I are done taking orders from anybody, we’re going to end this atrocity once and for all.”

 

“Angelina, I understand where you’re coming from. I just hope you both know what you’re doing. I’ll support only your decisions.”

 

“That’s all I need to know, father. Thank you.”

 

“I’ll be forever grateful of you and Kara being the solution to this problem I’ve failed to solve countless times before.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about now, father.”

 

“Be safe.”

 

“Always.” Lena assured before ending the call.

 

**…**

 

“It’s going to feel like staring directly to a camera flash.” Lena heard Alex say when she opened the door to her wife and her sister going through what Kara should expect from the IRIS procedure.

 

“I don’t get how it is connected to gaining my sight back.” Kara frowned, “Lee?” Kara called out as Lena make her way towards the living room.

 

“Hi darling, I brought your favorite donuts.” Lena chuckled tenderly grabbing Kara’s face for a kiss.

 

“Aren’t you just the best wife ever? Right Alex? I have the best wife ever?” Kara beamed making Alex laugh.

 

“Yes, bud. You hit jackpot.” Maggie laughed along.

 

“And I married a child.” Lena giggled adding to the pool of teasing making Kara groan in protest.

 

“Where’s Eliza, by the way?”

 

“After we finished latching the mineral inside the IRIS, an emergency happened in the laboratory and she has to go.” Alex explained, worry evident on her expression.

 

“We had her take Snart and Rory with her.” Kara assured putting a hand on Lena’s thigh.

 

“That makes it better. Well, are you ready for your IRIS procedure?” Lena asked taking Kara’s hand in hers.

 

“More than ever.” Kara nodded, “I was just waiting for you to get back.” Kara shyly giggled making Lena smile.

 

“Oh she was waiting for you, just so she can see you first thing when she opened her eyes.” Maggie announced making Kara blush harder.

 

“And aren’t you just the cutest?” Lena said leaning in to give Kara a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Okay, that’s enough for my daily dose of your sweetness, please and thank you.” Alex said standing up making Maggie roll her eyes.

 

“Not for me, you’re doing great sweeties.” Maggie laughed making Alex shake her head.

 

“Let me get you patched up first before you get a donut.” Alex said taking Kara’s hand that’s not halfway towards the box of donuts Lena placed on the coffee table. Kara huffs in protest but allowed herself to be pulled towards the study room.

 

“I remember telling you that you’re gonna be a great doctor when you patched my forehead wound before.” Kara recounted as Alex assisted her towards the recliner.

 

“And I remember telling you that I should be great if I’m always going to patch you up.” Alex said.

 

“You haven’t failed, see?” Kara smiled, Alex bit her lower lip to hide the sob that was about to escape her chest from the amount of trust Kara has on her. Alex felt a hand on her back smoothing the tension she’s feeling, it’s Lena with this encouraging smile she has always give Alex whenever they’re about to try their work on anyone, mostly on Kara.

 

“Now behave and wear this.” Alex casually said as if her eyes aren’t stinging and her heart isn’t pounding hard against her chest.

 

They can only do this thrice in one session, by the third shot Kara’s eyes should be able to see the light again or they’ll have to wait a week for it to be safe for Kara’s eyes to receive the regeneration again. Lena carefully put the IRIS on Kara’s head, it closely resembles that of an oculus rift or vr box that’s connected by fiber optic receptacles to a power source and the cell converter that’ll revive Kara’s optic nerve through the light.

 

“Should I expect any side effects, Al?” Kara asked as she nervously cracks her knuckles.

 

“Your eyes might be sensitive to hard light for a few hours, and your pupils smaller or bigger than normal. Aside from those, we’ll know more after the procedure Kar.”

 

“Right, understood. Let’s do this.” Kara affirmed, Lena stood beside her and took one of her hands.

 

“I’ll be right here, love.” Lena promised, Kara lifts both their hands and kissed the back of Lena’s.

 

“First shot, keep your eyes open bud, in 3, 2, 1.” Alex said before tapping on the green button on her mini monitor, the bright white light glowed from the inside of the box for a few second before it died.

 

“Feel anything, Kar?”

 

“A slight pinching.”

 

“Okay. Ready for the second shot?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Eyes open, 3, 2, 1.” Alex counted before tapping on the same button. The bright white light glowed longer than the first one making Kara’s hand grip tighter on Lena’s hand alerting the Luthor.

 

“Kar -” Lena huffs as she watched the glowing die down.

 

“All good, honey. Just a bit itchy and gray, I - I see gray.”

 

“Gray? As in the color? Or like shadow covering your sight?” Lena confirmed.

 

“The latter I think.”

 

“Last one then, Kar?”

 

“Sure, glow me.” Kara jokes with a wiggle of her eyebrows, making Lena scold her with a tug of her hand, Kara giggled knowing exactly what that tug means; she knew that it was accompanied by this adorable little pout Lena unconsciously does when she’s being brazen or racy or joking at the worst timing.

 

“Last one, 3, 2, 1.” Alex counted for the last time before Kara received another shot, the last one’s supposed to be the longest with 15 seconds and in theory the most painful if the session is proven to be effective on Kara. Lena started counting the seconds when the white light started glowing again.

 

“Oh, aw! Alex aw! It hurts me! It’s hurts, Lena!” Kara panics but even before Lena could take the IRIS off of Kara’s head Alex held her back.

 

“It’s working.” Alex said in the last few seconds of the glow and Kara’s full on tears but she soldiered through the pain for the chance to gain her sight back. Once the glowing died, Lena hurried to remove the IRIS from Kara. The Danvers now already heaving, eyes shut tightly, tears spilling on her cheeks.

 

“K - Kara? Sweetie?” Lena called out wiping away the tears from her wife’s cheeks.

 

“Can you open your eyes now, bud? I need to know -” Alex started but stopped the moment Kara opened her eyes.

 

“Kara, do you see us?” Lena calmly asked amidst the rising panic in her chest, with Kara’s different eye color.

 

“Y-  yeah, I can see you two, everything is a bit pale but yeah!” Kara exclaimed as she blinks faster her eyes adjusting to the dim lit study room.

 

“Okay, so now we just have a teeny tiny bit of a problem, Kar.” Alex hesitated, Kara frowns.

 

“Your eyes are gray, honey. But it should be fine at least you’re seeing us now, right?” Lena asks worried that Kara would be disheartened at the sudden change of her eye color, Lena suddenly remembered the colors of Kara’s parents’ eyes, the last thing she could think of that Kara got as a remembrance and it’s also gone. Kara fell silent and her eyes never left Lena, and then her lips stretched into a full smile.

 

“You’re wigging me out, bud.” Alex warned.

 

“I - sorry - I’m just happy, dopey grin butterflies in my stomach happy.” Kara said eyes not leaving her wife’s still worried state.

 

“You’re okay with your new eye color?” Lena wondered making Kara laugh as she gets off from the recliner, standing in front of Lena.

 

“The question is, are you bothered by it?” Kara pouts.

 

“No, of course not, it’s just I know you love your blues.” Lena said carefully leaving out the fact that blue means Zor-El, because Kara still doesn’t know about the fact that Lena has already seen them, in the most unlikeliest of way for that matter.

 

“Everybody loves her blues, Lee.” Alex chuckled tapping Lena’s back before pulling her and Kara into a quick hug.

 

“I’m glad we always make a good team.” Alex smiled.

 

“Thanks, Al. Told you, you haven’t failed. I doubt you ever will.” Kara winked, it feels weird even for Alex to look into Kara’s new slate colored eyes but it’s better than nothing.

 

“Please promise me you’ll be safer Kara, I don’t want to know what would happen if I fail, okay? Please stop scaring us.” Alex scolded eyes signaling towards Lena’s direction.

 

“I’m really sorry, I’ll be safer, I promise.” Kara said taking both of Lena and Alex’s hands in hers.

 

“Thank you guys so much.” Kara sighed making both of her sister and wife smile.

 

“Always.” Lena said slightly pinching Kara’s chin making the younger Danvers blush.

 

“Okay! Let’s just ask Knox if your eyes are permanently gray or not.” Alex said slightly pushing Kara back to the recliner.

 

“I thought gray is fine with you two?” Kara teased.

 

“I am, but like what Alex said everybody loves your blues, babe.” Lena confirmed making Kara laugh as she complied.

 

“Knox, eye scan on Kara.”

 

“Optical scan initializing.” Knox said whirring only on the part of Kara’s head, “Scan finished, findings: Normal sight is back, there’s a change in eye colors from sapphire blue to slate gray, Doctor Danvers.”

 

“Is the color change temporary?” Lena asked.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Danvers. Kara Danvers’ eyes should be back to sapphire blue once the mineral enzymes finish settling on her iris, pupil, cornea, and optic nerve approximately in the next eight to 12 hours.” Knox confirmed making both Alex and Lena sigh in relief.

 

“You guys are bothered!” Kara scolded with a laugh.

 

“Kara please, we all know the people perfectly knows the depth and unchanging color of your eyes, once you make any public appearance with that gray? Imagine the buzz.” Alex explained the reality.

 

“And remember the clones babe?” Lena reminded, making both Kara and Alex shudder, still Lena reached out to Kara with assurance “Besides, Alex is right your blues are iconic.”

 

“Thank you, love. Right, we’d have to deal with all our problems, but before that -” Kara said as she walks out of the study toward the living room, Alex and Lena dutifully followed.

 

“Definitely, her donuts.” Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course.” Lena laughed joining her wife and Maggie on the couch whom they left watching her baseball game.

 

“Oh so it worked?” Maggie said snapping her focus from the TV.

 

“It did most evidently.” Alex said pointing towards the blonde munching on some vanilla dipped donuts just beside her girlfriend.

 

“I thought Kara just traced her way back here  through the use of her sense of smell and donuts.” Maggie teased, Kara playfully punches her on the shoulder while Lena break into laughter even before taking a bite of her own donut.

 

“That’s actually plausible if it didn’t work out.” Lena said in between giggles.

 

“Yeah, real funny Lena.” Kara said rolling her eyes at her wife, but Lena didn’t budge from giggling.

 

“By the way darling, Donna has a ton of updates for you.” Lena said getting Kara’s phone from the side table drawer.

 

“Oh golly, I’m so behind with the paperwork again.” Kara shook her head as she started scrolling through Donna’s emails and text messages alike, Lena’s right, there is a ton to be read but what caught Kara’s attention first was not anything from Donna, but Jess. The message was sent just a few hours ago, while Lena was still in the office. Kara quickly glances at her wife before tapping on the message, With Jess there are only two established reasons whenever she sends Kara a text message, one it’s really important that it affects her bosses state of mind and mood, two it’s really important not to bother Lena because she’s in the middle of a crucial meeting.

 

**_Good day Mrs. Danvers,_ **

 

**_Mrs. Danvers’ mother, Mrs. Lillian Luthor, dropped by here earlier for a meeting, the exchange has been quite heated and certain threats were made. Mrs. Danvers left the building about twenty minutes ago, she’s on her way home._ **

 

**_Jess_ **

 

“How’s the construction?” Lena concerned just in time Kara opened one of Donna’s emails about the suites.

 

“Good - great actually. There’s not much to worry about the new architect and assistant architect they hired are obedient with my specifics. Donna just want to make sure she still updates me with everything.” Kara smiled as slips her arm between the couch’s back rest and Lena’s body so she could pull her in a cuddle. Lena easily melts and shapes the mold of Kara’s body and gets comfortable in their position, Kara rests her head on Lena’s shoulder as they read more of Donna’s updates together.

 

“I just got us coffee and you two already turned reading business updates into a couple activity? This is ludicrous.”

 

“You’re right, it is! They’re also trying to kick me out of my spot!” Maggie exasperated making the couple laugh.

 

**…**

 

“How was the board meeting earlier? It sounded so urgent.” Kara asked standing behind Lena who’s obviously stalling under the guise of thoroughly brushing her already soft raven colored locks. Kara was looking Lena in the eyes through the mirror, carefully gauging her wife’s mood. Kara’s eyes are bluer now and it helps Lena at some depth, Kara looks more like Kara for her with the tinges of blue in her understanding yet worried look. Kara puts both her hands on Lena’s shoulders and started to soothe the tension on her wife’s posture, Lena visibly tensed and relaxed at the palms of her wife making her sigh. Kara continued to work on the stiffness of Lena’s shoulder in the absence of her wife’s response.

 

“I - it was grueling.” Lena finally said the moment Kara’s fingers fell on the lacy strapping of her silk nightgown.

 

“Hmm.” Kara hummed, waiting for any more details Lena’s willing to share.

 

“They’re just worried about CADMUS.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“A little, I’m always worried about anything I have little to no knowledge about.” Lena said. Kara then cupped Lena’s cheek and pulled her for a kiss making Lena turn fully and face her, Lena’s hands instinctively shoots up her wife’s face pulling her even closer. Kara slowly moved to kneel in front of her wife before slightly pulling away, hands stay firm and gentle on Lena’s face. Lena leans in to the warmth of Kara’s palm.

 

“Lena, I’ve always admired our relationship because it was made out of trust and friendship and believing in each other first before anything or anyone else. It made us stronger together, and I want you to remember that you don’t have to protect me from anything that involves your emotions, your fears, your worries, your insecurities. Lena, I love you and I really would love to know everything about you.” Kara tenderly worded out making sure Lena sees, hears and feels her, and how much she means her words.

 

“Kar -” Lena huffs unable to begin.

 

“I know about your meeting with your mother, and I also know that meetings with her are never good at all.” Kara stated making Lena smirk knowing Jess already broke the front for her wife.

 

“Your bond with my secretary is now pretty alarming.” Lena sighed in defeat.

 

“I might have made her promise to keep you in check and to report to me directly.” Kara shrugged making Lena chuckle, “But seriously though, Lena talk to me please?”

 

“Fine, but only because you’re cute.”

 

“Certainly not a weapon used against you but I’ll take it.” Kara winked.

 

“It wasn’t only that, my meeting with the investors the other day was actually a meeting with the DEO leads -” Lena said stalling at the mention of the DEO to measure Kara’s reaction but her wife remains calm and understanding.

 

“I handed them everything we know about the Triad, along with CADMUS and ROULETTE, the clones, just about everything. I handed them the task you’ve been tirelessly doing, Kara. Because -” Lena explained before she choked.

 

“Go on, love.” Kara encouraged.

 

“Because I’ve already reached that point Kar. I would never want you to be in that situation anymore. It might actually kill me seeing you hurt yourself again.” Lena said as she tries to actively stop herself from crying.

 

“I’m so sorry Lena. For the life we have, and I understand why you did what you did and I agree with you. It’s not just us anymore, and if this blows up Eve and her team would not be able to save Danvers and Luthor PR wise.”

 

“That’s why I’m going to ask James’ help.”

 

“What for?”

 

“I want to personally make a public announcement, of course in the safety of CatCo’s studio, that we’re disowning CADMUS adjacently the Triad even ROULETTE, and that we couldn’t be held accountable for their actions, and that we’re going to help the police to get them if need be.”

 

“Well, you have it all figured out don’t you?” Kara smiled a new swell of pride blossoms in her chest at how wonderful this woman is in front of her and how lucky she is that she has the great opportunity of calling Lena her wife. “Amazing, you truly amaze me.” Kara added as she stood up pulling Lena with her.

 

“We’d get them for everything they did wrong, I promise.” Lena smiled wrapping both her arms around Kara’s waist.

 

“I know we would. But for now, let me just look at you.” Kara goofily smiled back making Lena giggle.

 

“You’ve been staring at me for twelve hours now.”

 

“I don’t mind.” Kara said shaking her head.

 

“I don’t either.” Lena confirmed before she tiptoed to reach Kara’s lips, Kara obliged and welcomed her gently at first, and then passionately. Lena slightly pushed her and Kara out of the walk-in closet towards their bed not breaking their connection, she’s been wanting to touch Kara, to actually touch her. Despite spending most of their time together, the past three weeks had been hell and their growing hunger for each other, alone and intimate is clearly underestimated. They almost tripped over each other’s feet but even that didn’t break the loving rhythm of their lips against each other’s; hands roaming and pushing and feeling, tugging much of what they’re wearing until there’s nothing, no holds barred. Kara confirmed Lena’s thoughts with a whimper the moment they fell on top of their bed. Kara lightly hovers above Lena taking in the way her wife looks ethereal, eyes wide and lips pink and a bit swollen, skin soft and pale and warm and inviting. She smells of lavender and rosemary, even vanilla making Kara’s sense swirl.

 

“You’re breathtaking.” Kara said in a shaky voice the waves of emotions perfectly consuming her and she’s letting it happen, with Lena, she always would. Lena smirked as she took Kara’s right hand and traced her body with it before halting on her bosom making them both moan.

 

“Tell me what you want.” Lena husked cupping Kara’s face her fingertips softly massaging Kara’s temples.

 

“You. You’re all I want, Lena.” Kara said before leaning in for another kiss.

 

**…**

 

“Thank you for this James.” Kara smiled as they pulled away from the hug right in the middle of the CatCo hallway.

 

“What are you thanking me for dummy. We look out for family, remember?” James smiled as the three of them made their way toward the studio reserved for Lena’s public service announcement.

 

“Still, this means Lena here could stay away from doing her speech out at the LuthorCorp plaza again.” Kara said slightly reminding Lena of their experiences in speeches before.

 

“Totally not going to happen any time soon, besides, when Miss Grant heard that you want us to facilitate she was more than willing to give you the biggest studio we have no matter how unnecessary.” James chuckled making the couple laugh.

 

“That’s really sweet, I should send Cat pieces of appreciation after this.”

 

“You’re right, Lee. That’s exactly what we need to do.” Kara agreed as they all stepped inside the studio, plain white walls with only a desk and chair positioned at the makeshift platform. Two cameramen are already waiting for Lena, along with two more women controlling the audio and lights.

 

“You ready, love?” Kara asked turning to face Lena beside her, James then proceed to check with the tech room to make sure everything is all set for the live broadcast, that’ll break the mid-day news.

 

“Despite the notion that we might be going to actual war with our own parents? Yes I’m ready.” Lena nervously said.

 

“If you put it that way, at least we have half of our parents ready to help us.” Kara chuckled scratching the back of her neck.

 

“Right, okay then. Let’s do this.” Lena nodded, Kara let go of her hand as she made her way towards the platform.

 

“Audio and camera.” James called out as Lena took a seat by the table facing the camera taking her head shot.

 

“Rolling.” both men behind the tech booth and cameras confirmed.

 

“We’re ready if you are, Lena.” James said and Lena nodded.

 

“Lena, you’re on, in 3, 2, 1.” James said as CatCo’s opening marquee and spiel resounded in the place.

 

National City stopped the moment the ongoing mid-day news coverage of CatCo was interrupted by a public service announcement, Lena appeared simultaneously in household televisions, the pubs and the restaurants with box sets, even the huge screen right in the middle of National City’s central business district. Lena poised on the makeshift office desk with the newest Danvers-Luthor Industries published logo projected behind her; she’s wearing a sleeveless collared white dress, hair in a tight ponytail, sporting her monthly board meeting bright red lipstick. Everyone in National City could see her even their friends and family; Winn hooked the screens in all of the DEO to the broadcast, Maggie and J’onn with him. Lucy’s on her way to the court house watching the broadcast on her phone, Alex and Eve’s team waiting on the edge in a boardroom at Danvers Inc. tower, Jeremiah and Eliza in the quiet of their mansion, Lionel in the Luthor Manor, even Lillian in the CADMUS facility, and Kara and James standing right behind the cameras.

 

“People of National City, I apologize for the interruption this public service announcement might cause, but this is a matter of great importance. It was never a secret to all of you how the past year has been with the Danvers and the Luthors. A lot of things had happened, even the most heartbreaking ones. I’m here today to clear everything once and for all, our family businesses, the Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp alike have brought National City innovations, and economic advancements through the years and we plan to continue helping not only the city but the whole of America and in the adjacent future the world…” Lena started as tries to control her hand from shaking and fidgeting in front of her that could cause any unnecessary distraction from the message she wants to send across. Kara was quiet all the while Lena started her speech, she can’t help but be amazed at how Lena does this each and every time, for someone who said she’s never meant for the limelight, her wife surely knows how to handle hers. There’s a swell of both pride and worry in Kara as the love of her life continued with her dauntlessness. Worry mostly because Lena finally stepped out into the light and is about to smash her fragile almost non-existent relationship with her mother for what she’s going to say next.

 

“We have a great number of ongoing projects that have already spearheaded this campaign and even more plans that’ll greatly alleviate the state of living not only in our humble city but the greater population; and in the merge of the two biggest businesses even I could only imagine the opportunities awaiting for all of us. So in the wake of the recent news about the greatest scientific breakthrough that is CADMUS, on behalf of Danvers-Luthor Industries, I would like to confirm that both companies are in no way related to any organization that encourages people to be part of any invasive experiment. Although promising CADMUS is also a hundred percent avant-garde, and as much as we want to extend our support our missions and visions just simply don’t align with them. With that, I would want you all to take caution in any decisions you might do in the future and to not feel the pressure to belong into something just to have a taste of unity among us, we are greater than our differences and in differences we thrive. Thank you all so much for your support.” Lena said ending her speech with a friendly yet professional smile toward the camera.

 

“And, cut.” James announced after a few seconds, signaling the resume of the original programming for the rest of the afternoon. First on the list of news features would be the speech that has just concluded in their building.

 

“Darling, you did great!” Kara said instantly welcoming her wife in a firm embrace, she can still feel Lena’s nervous shake making her hug her even tighter.

 

“I did?” Lena huffs against Kara’s chest, arms around her waist.

 

“Of course sweetheart, you’re the bravest.” Kara cooed kissing Lena on the side of her head and her cheek.

 

“That’s a daredevil move though, Mrs. Danvers. Now we’ll have to wait how your mother is going to take this setback.” Lucas Carr or Snapper for his subordinates commented as he came out of the technical booth with James.

 

“Danvers-Luthor Industries will make sure the city wouldn’t suffer even more in this war.” Kara firmly said not letting Snapper’s innate pessimism rain on her wife’s parade.

 

“How about a short follow up interview?” Lucas pushed slowly irking Kara up.

 

“That wouldn’t be necessary, I got this Lucas.” James said in the save even giving Snapper a firm pat on his shoulder. “I’ll see you guys later at game night, well done Mrs. Danvers.” James added turning to the couple with a smile. Both Kara and Lena stepped forward giving James a quick hug before they started to leave.

 

“See you later, bud.” Kara nodded as she guided Lena out to the hallway.

 

Kara and Lena are quickly escorted out of the building by their now non-negotiable security details, Snart and Rory intimidatingly walking slightly ahead of the heiresses squaring the immediate vicinity, while Amaya and Zari are close behind for duties no matter how unfortunate if necessary, Kara and Lena’s personal body shield in the event of close quarters attack and another team Lena hired that specializes on long range security surrounding whatever building they are in. It is safe to say that the Danvers-Luthor now are taking their safety first seriously and all of their friends couldn’t be anymore thankful. The couple was on their way home when Kara received a call from Winn.

 

“Hey Winn, what’s up?”

 

“Are you and Lena free for the day?” Winn hesitated.

 

“Yeah we are, why?”

 

“I need you guys down by the headquarters. Your great-grandfather's documents are a gold mine!” Winn exclaimed startling Kara a bit.

 

“We’ll be there in 20, in the meantime try to calm down okay?” Kara teased.

 

“Great, I’ll be here.” Winn said before ending the call.

 

“Where to?” Lena asked right aster Kara pocketed her phone.

 

“17th on the park. Winn said something about my great-grandfather’s documents being a gold mine.” Kara frowned.

 

“You know anything about your great-grandfather?” Lena probed seeing the worried look on Kara’s features, her eyes a shade darker than normal.

 

“Nothing actually, but I know Alex had read some of his published books, including his autobiography.” Kara explained

 

“We’ll find out more about the great Mr. Fred Danvers then.” Lena said easing Kara’s crinkle with a kiss on her cheek, Kara couldn’t help but melt.

 

“Know what? I’m starting to think there are so much history between our families than we already know.” Kara giggled softly pressing her forehead against Lena’s.

 

“You sound like you’re saying we’re meant to be together.” Lena teased making Kara laugh.

 

“I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes, definitely.”

 

“You don’t regret, not breaking the hive? Escaping like what Alex did?”

 

“I knew better than hide.” Lena said raising an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t let Alex hear you say that. She’s going to storm out.” Kara warned before they both melt in laughter.

 

**…**

 

_ “Although promising CADMUS is also a hundred percent avant-garde, and as much as we want to extend our support our missions and visions just simply don’t align with them. With that, I would want you all to take caution in any decisions you might do in the future and to not feel the pressure to belong into something just to have a taste of unity among us, we are greater than our differences and in differences we thrive. Thank you so much for all your support.” _

 

“What’s the meaning of this, Lillian?”

 

“I already told you, I couldn’t control her unless she’s chipped.”

 

“And that would only be harder now, what with the 24 hour security they hired.”

 

“Remember when I told you those attacks would only make them defensive?”

 

“Oh but you’re all on board with the plan before, but when you find out about the lead you’re suddenly protective of them?”

 

“Oh don’t be dumb Vladimr, just admit it, you went to far. Even killed my boy.”

 

“Collateral damage.”

 

“Don’t you ever call him that.”

 

“Or what?”

 

“Enough! We have more pressing issues at hand, with the straight up dis-ownership of both Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp on CADMUS we’re facing an imminent failure.”

 

“Maybe it’s time to use the third leg. Let’s go back to the original plan, copy and eliminate.”

 

“Your daughter wants war, let’s give her something to be busy about while we cement our retaliation.”

 

“I agree, with Vladimr. What do you think is the best next step?”

 

“Going radio-silent. After every disaster Vladimr’s low-level offspring did to Kara and Lena, it’s only right to give them a chance to feel like they won, don’t break out Viktor and Veronica from the prison. Let them think they have the upper hand.”

 

“I vote for that.”

 

“Fine, I guess I could do that.”

 

“Great, now let’s get back to work.”

 

**…**

 

“Winn! We’re here.” Kara instantly called out as they got out of the elevator on the first basement level of the building. But unexpectedly their agent friend wasn’t in his usual computer right in the middle of the main hall.

 

“Where’s is he?” Lena frowned, noticing the absence as well.

 

“Mrs. Danvers, the director and detective Sawyer are out of office today, they have a police department town hall.” One of the agents walked up to them.

 

“Where’s Agent Schott?” Kara asked with a small smile.

 

“Agent Schott is in his study room at the east corridors, the room right before the armory.” The agent informed making Kara nod even in confusion.

 

“Thank you, Agent Espinoza.” Kara said before pulling Lena toward the direction mentioned to them.

 

“It’s a gold mine after all.” Lena said trying to calm her wife’s nerves down. For someone who her friends could count on to dive head first to save them each and every time, Kara has always been so reprimanding when it comes to anybody of her friends doing the same for her. It’s something both so selfish and selfless at the same time that even Alex and Maggie couldn’t grasp. But Lena has long understood the intensity of Kara’s protectiveness, she shares the strong feeling of keeping everyone she cares about close because she never would want to feel alone anymore. Though, Lena has been lucky enough to grow up knowing her biological father and even luckier that he’s on her side every step of the way, no matter how lenient he’s been with Lillian, Lena absolutely is still thankful.

 

They stopped by the last door down the east corridor and Kara didn’t stop herself from knocking. “Winslow Schott Jr, open the door.” Kara called out when Winn didn’t make a move to open the door for them. The couple heard a few shuffling from behind the lock doors before a disheveled Winn finally showed himself.

 

“What’s with all the secrecy?” Lena pushed but Winn just pulled the door wider for them.

 

“Come in and I’ll tell you both.” Winn huffed instead.

 

“Okay, you’re starting to creep me out, Winn. Did I break you from the last stunt I pulled? I am so sorry bud, come here.” Kara rambled as she tried pulling Winn into a hug.

 

“Kar, what are you saying? I’m fine! I was just so hooked at reading your great grandfather’s work! I mean not only his work but all of the people involved.” Winn said slightly swatting Kara’s hands away from him with a chuckle.

 

“Right, please proceed.” Lena nodded pulling Kara down on the two available chairs inside the cramp space where papers were scattered along with black and white pictures of old buildings and people and a few Big Bad Wolf coffee cups.

 

“Okay, so to give you a proper context of how this whole The Triad thing started, let me tell you that this is going to be exhaustive.” Winn started standing in front of his friends who are now more than curious and eager to know what he discovered.

 

“We’ll listen attentively, promise.” Kara assured, nodding Winn to continue. Winn paused and took a deep breath before he started talking again.

 

“See here, this is Dr. Ava Marie Gardner, born on September 8, 1890 to the wealthiest family of the whole Pittsburgh tri-state area. She was born and raised in Pennsylvania and was sent to get her medical and science degree at Harvard University.” Winn said raising a black and white picture of a woman in her early 30s Kara and Lena have never seen before.

 

“She doesn’t make sense, Winn -”

 

“Oh she will Lena, because Ava Marie Gardner will lose her family in a ski-trip accident the night before her 28th birthday, and she will be the only heir to the $1 million fortune of the Gardners. She will meet her future husband a year after the accident at the hospital where she was currently completing her residency -” Winn explained showing them another picture of a man.

 

“This is, Joseph Henry Danvers.” Winn exhaled throwing Kara a look.

 

“Do you mean -”

 

“Your great great grandfather, and the one and only author of the top book of medicine that has been a standard use in Harvard only two years after its publication.”

 

“J.H.D.” Kara recalled the series of books with the same initials in Jeremiah’s personal library at the mansion.

 

“You know him?” Lena asked.

 

“No, but his initials make sense. Jeremiah has like ten or more books with those initials.” Kara said confirming the relations.

 

“What did John Henry do?” Lena asked turning to Winn.

 

“John Henry came from an affluent family of miners, doctors, lawyers, and even chemists but he was none of that before he met his future wife, Ava. Little did Ava know John Henry coming into her life was all part of an elaborate plan.” Winn said, handing both Kara and Lena photocopied pages of what looked like  some sort of diary.

 

“He used the Gardner’s fortune to push for the rebuilding of The Triad?” Lena concluded as she quickly scan through the pages.

 

“Exactly. The Triad was originally made to unite the richest and most powerful businesses in the country to create a whole conglomerate that would build walls around its territory, but that’s not all. Remember we’re also dealing with clones?” Winn reminded.

 

“This is Dr. Julianne Kepner, she spearheaded the first research and development of cloning in the 1920s in a secluded farm in countryside Ohio, I later discovered that she was working for J.H.D.”

 

“What do they think they would get with cloning?” Kara frowned.

 

“Some parts of the papers for The Triad said that part of the organizations visions is a perfect world where the perfectly combined clones would produce super babies.” Winn said.

 

“Super babies?” Lena can’t help but scoff at the coined term.

 

“Yeah, apparently super babies will come from an equal balance of nature and nurture, but since they’ve started their researches no one had the chance to perfect the balance between nature and nurture and so by the 1930s, Kara’s great great grandfather and his then fresh out of Harvard son started venturing out to more business keeping science at bay. That’s when they met the Luthors, Lena’s great great grandfather Louis Albert Luthor and his son Leonard about the same age as Kara’s great grandfather Fred that time.”

 

“So what? Now they’re trying to resuscitate the organization?”

 

“The organization didn’t die, Kara. They’re trying just to continue what was started in 1950s. Apparently when J.H.D. ventured out and flourish in other aspect of the businesses the research and development for the clones died down, it was only rekindled after the second world war up until the Danvers and the Luthor broke apart.”

 

“It’s not because they can’t decide who’s going to take the CEO position? Like what’s always been told in our family gatherings?” Kara asked.

 

“No, they broke apart because the Luthors wouldn’t comply with what was needed from them by the organization.”

 

“That’s why father said the document stayed with the Danvers for years, because it was theirs to begin with.”

 

“That’s exactly the case. Now the problem is the documents only mentioned two parts of The Triad was explained. They mentioned CADMUS, technically it was originally the name of the laboratory where Dr. Julianne Kepner started the cloning farm, they are tasked to choose the perfect subjects for the cloning and to extensively study about what’s going to happen if they find the perfect pair. ROULETTE was mentioned as well, they were established to be the protector and the sword swingers once everything is put work they’re delegated to execute the walls that will surround the conglomerate, protecting its  _ people _ and their super babies.”

 

“This is so sick.” Kara said falling back to her chair as she buries her face on her hands, harshly massaging her temples.

 

“But who or what’s the third part of The Triad?” Lena concerned as she smooth the tension on Kara’s back.

 

“That’s the mystery. The document is obviously incomplete some pages don’t make sense to the supposed next page, it’s like someone took the pages out to save it from someone. That person knows it wouldn’t be The Triad without the third part. And stealing files in the 40s wasn’t so hard at all.”

 

“That means we have a third opponent to wait for, and we completely don’t know what it might need from us.” Kara concluded.

 

“The good news is, we have more evidence to the case! Even for the death of your parents -” Winn blurted making Lena shot him a look at the same time Kara did.

 

“What? What about my parents?”

 

“Uh-oh.” Winn huffs, Kara looked over to Lena who was frozen.

 

“What are you guys not telling me?” Kara asked obviously even more upset now than the long history of elaborate plots and schemes involving their whole clans.

 

“It’s not Lena’s fault, she said we should wait until you're completely healed before we show it to you.”

 

“Show me what?”

 

“Remember the package you asked me to get from Donna?”

 

“Yeah, the one from Viktor Sinclair.”

 

“Well, it was a CD containing a CCTV footage -” Winn explained as he navigate through his laptop before handing it to Kara.

 

_ “How’s it going with the formula?”  _

 

_ “We’re closer to perfecting it, but we can’t promise to have it perfected by the end of this month just yet.”  _

 

“T - that’s -” Kara stuttered, Lena sat closer to her putting an arm around her shoulders as they watched.

 

_ “Oh Abel, what else do you need me to do for you to bring out your A game, huh? You’re costing me money, lots of it.” Jeremiah deeply chuckled, confirming Winn’s hunch. _

 

_ “We’re doing our best, Doctor Danvers, I’ve already talked to your wife and she understood where we’re coming from.” _

 

“M - mom.” Kara huffs as if knowing by heart how her parents actually looked like before. The only thing she remembers now is that her father’s a blonde and her mother’s a brunette, no actual facial recognition but she also noticed the sapphire blues of their eyes, the CCTV was colored enough to show that.

 

_ “I see you’re still determined to keep what I’m asking you two away from me. I’ve been very generous to your family, I even consider your daughter as one of my own. But this is all I get for being a good boss.” _

 

_ “Doctor Danvers, we promise to give you better results you just have to give us bit more time.” _

 

_ “Maybe if we have those documents at hand Abel, everything would be easier.” _

 

_ “I’m having a poor turnout looking for those documents you’re asking me Jeremiah, I tell you what I know.” _

 

_ “I don’t know until when what you know would be useful for me, Abel.” Jeremiah threatened as he turned to a laptop behind him taking it as he started to leave. _

 

_ “I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Jeremiah declared before punching a combination on the door’s security pad and exiting the laboratory. _

 

“W - what happened after this?” Kara asked tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

 

“I hacked into the Midvale Police Department archives, I found the same footage in the file of the Danvers Inc. Midvale laboratory explosion. At first you wouldn’t realize what actually is wrong with this video but, if you look closer at that point where Jeremiah went out of the door -” Winn said pausing the video at the exact moment the security pad lights turned orange and red. “I researched about the meaning of those colors in the old versions of the same security pad and I found out that, orange to red means locked from the outside. Their ID passes wouldn’t have worked if they tried, they could’ve override the code if they knew the assigned disengage codes but they didn't have the chance, I guess.”

 

“What documents was Jeremiah talking about? Why was he asking my parents about it? As if they're hiding it.” Lena asked.

 

“I have a strong feeling that has something to do with the missing documents from this files as well. It might complete the formula for the first phase of Project  _ Progignere  _ that time.”

 

“ _ Progignere’ _ s Eliza’s work -” Kara butts in, still dazed by what she just witnessed.

 

“Eliza may have taken charge on the work of your parents after they died. Because the reports back in the 1998 said that, both doctors are inside the laboratory at ten in the evening working on their Project  _ Progignere _ .” Winn confirmed.

 

“He - he killed them. Jeremiah killed my parents.” Kara weakly said, it felt like an old wound was scratched open, it felt worse than when Alex revealed that they died in an explosion and they’re never coming back. It felt worse because when she asked Jeremiah about the explosion when she was in high school he told her that the cause was never identified, the case was closed as inconclusive. But now everything is suddenly clear as day, Jeremiah was the reason behind the explosion, Jeremiah was the reason she was orphaned, that she has to grow up alone. Jeremiah robbed her of the chance to actually feel love from her own parents, and nothing he did and will do in the future would change that fact.

 

“Kara, sweetie.” Lena softly called out taking both of Kara’s hands in hers.

 

“T - take me home, please.” Kara said suddenly looking too exhausted to even talk louder. Kara wobbled standing up but Lena was quick to her feet and held her close.

 

“I’m sorry Kara.” Winn hesitated, pursing his lips.

 

“It’s fine, Winn. I needed to know that.” Kara said giving Winn’s shoulder a slight tap as they walked out of the room.

 

“Winn, I’ll update you about game night.” Lena said knowing Kara wouldn’t be her best self soon.

 

“Okay, you guys be safe.” Winn said the couple disappeared out of the hallway again.

 

Winn took his laptop again and closed the video, prompting the decoding software he just finished last night to finally figure out who’s the person behind the accurate intels they received in the past month. Winn quickly inputted the code on the interface once the software fired up, the moment Winn hit enter with much fervor than he intend to the software started working on the code, slowly eliminating the components that shouldn’t been there in the first place slowly making Winn see exactly what he’s been missing all this time. But the answer to his current ultimate question wasn’t close to any real answer he was able to conjure up before. The answer utterly terrifying to say the least. And as if on cue, like in the movies, Winn’s phone rang it was from an unknown number.

 

“I think I know who you are.”

 

“You do? Is Kara ready to come see me?”

 

“Kara, not part of the negotiation. If you want to really help us make our ends meet. Meet me at the public parking lot behind the Palisades and we’ll see if I’m correct.”

 

“And if you’re not?”

 

“I say fuck it.”

 

“Very well, see you at 7, Agent Schott.”

 

**+**

 

“Hello Al?”

 

“Hey, Lena where are you guys? It’s seven, Winn said he’s going to be late. The rest of us are here now.”

 

“K - Kara isn’t feeling well since we came back from the DEO earlier, she’s got the worst migraine, I gave her painkillers she’s sleeping now.”

 

“Is she okay? What happened at the DEO?”

 

“Winn got a hold of the missing Danvers documents, Winn dumbed down to us where it all began. I think you should see it all yourself Alex.”

 

“But why is Kara so affected -”

 

“I’ll send you a video that’ll explain why.”

 

“Okay. I’ll drop by after this.”

 

“We’ll be here.”

 

**+**

 

It was half past six in the evening and Winn is cruising from the east to the west side of the city where the biggest shopping center and public parking lot are located. It’s the first time Winn had driven a government provided vehicle, let alone Kara’s version of government provided that’s consisted of a bullet and bomb proof body and hidden sub-machine guns on either headlights and taillights. The Cadillac was smooth to drive but its being a presidential grade car weighs so much on Winn’s own nervous shake. He’s not sure whether seeing their Intel in person would give him the relief he’s hoping he could give Kara and Lena as well or he’s just allowing himself to be lured in a trap, no one will be able to help him out of because nobody knows where he’s going right now. This is the bravest thing Winn can think of that he’s ever going to do in his life. Winn has always told himself that he’s no detective, no guardian, no inventor/doctor, no scientist/engineer/CEO, no daughter of the general, or no super brave superhero wanna be with three years experience in the military school. He’s always been himself, he’s always been the IT genius Winn, the nerdy part of the group even if everyone their group of friends are dorks in their own ways, none of them watched all of the Star Wars movies in one sitting for the 40th time on their 25th birthday; that’s Winn.

 

Winn arrived at the public parking lot fifteen minutes earlier than the agreed time, the place was half full so Winn decided to park by the farthest part of it by the edge of the woods that serve as perimeter fences. Winn turned the engine off and waited for any movement around the immediate vicinity, his heart up his throat. By five minutes to seven on the clock, Winn took his phone and composed a message for the Intel.

 

**_I’m at the last block, near the woods. Park right in front of the Cadillac and flash twice to let me know it is you._ **

 

Winn quickly sent the message and waited, he nervously taps the steering wheel to the tune of some indie pop song he heard at Big Bad Wolf earlier trying to calm himself down. When the clock strikes seven, Winn’s eyes darted to the parking spot in front of him and lingered. His hands hovering on the push start button of the car just in case it turns out of be an actual ambush. At 7:05pm, a restored black Mercedes Benz W115 rolled right in front of Winn’s Cadillac making Winn sit straight up, the cars headlights are too bright for Winn to make out who was sitting behind the steering wheel. The two flashes came and Winn didn’t know what’s the next thing to do.

 

**_I’m here, Winn. Nice car._ **

 

**_Follow me to the 17th on the Park._ **

 

Winn responded as he started the car again, he didn’t receive a response but he heard the rev of the car in front of him waiting for him to lead the way. Winn knows Director Jones and Maggie will kill him for this, even Kara but it’s the only safe place he could think of. If his software is right the very person driving the restored muscle car, is in the same danger his friends are in as well. Winn knew pretty well the back alley shortcuts back to the condominium, the same shortcuts Kara used when the attack at the LuthorCorp tower happened the morning after Lex’s assassination. Winn dared to drive faster than he would allow himself in the national highways just so he could cut the chase short. It took them only a total of ten minutes to get to the condominium. Winn directly went to the ground parking lot, it’s both private and public at the same time since there’s concentration of condominium security at the area. The moment Winn stopped the car, he took the gun from the glove compartment and slip it in his back waistband before getting of the car. The car stopped a few meters away from him, Winn counted a good twenty seconds before the engine of the Mercedes died and the driver door opened. Winn clutches on the gun behind him as he maintained a cool exterior, seeing the hooded figure walk towards his direction.

 

“That’s close enough.” Winn said the moment the man reached the boot of the Cadillac.

 

“Scared of me Winslow?” The man’s voice now sounding more familiar than the distorted voice changer he was using at the phone call earlier.

 

“How did you survive the blast? Why did you have to hide? It doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“I needed to disappear to uncover more truths behind all of it. To save both Kara and Lena.” The hooded man explained as removed both his cap and hoodie to reveal himself. Winn tightened his grip on his Glock 18.

 

“How sure am I that you’re not just some advanced copy,  _ Lex _ ?” Winn asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning of getting back to writing my other fic Stronger Together, I hope y'all have the time to visit that too. There's also a Detective/Magical Krypton AU coming your way so please stay tuned! :D


	15. She is a Force to be Reckoned With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of miracles, and winning, and becoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps!
> 
> Here's another chapter! sorry for another long wait for this, we're closer to the end so I'm wrapping up loose ends. Cause that's what we do, unlike them SG writers. *sips tea* lol just kidding!
> 
> anywhooo, please enjoy and tell me your thoughts!
> 
> p.s. mistakes are all mine, will edit accordingly. teehee.

_“Sarah we have to go now, Lucas said the train will leave at ten.” The tall man with prominent chiseled jawlines, attractive blonde wild curls and burning sapphire blue eyes begged as he looks out on the windows of the building overlooking the gates that he fears would bust open any time now to the men sent to hunt them down._

 

_“I know what Lucas said, but my mother made me promise none of the Danvers, not anybody would be able to use these serums nor the documents about the babies. You know this is what I came here for, Andre.”_

 

_“You can’t take them all, it’ll be detected when we get out of here. And the serums would perish once taken out of the freezer too long.”_

 

_“I’ll take my chance. We have to take them, put the documents inside the brief case for the serums then -” Sarah breathlessly explained as she stormed around the laboratory trashing everything they don’t need while taking anything they do. She struggles through the five month bump of her belly but duty calls and Sarah Mercer wasn’t taught by her mom the great Dr. Sylvia Carruthers to abandon the job she took an oath to accomplish._

 

_“What?” The blonde man asked in distraught, he’s scared for his life. Everyone with the same surname as his should be, but he’s more worried about his best friend and colleague who’s currently coaxing him into injecting her all the test serums of the fountain of youth._

 

_“Help me Andre, please. You and I know better than give them what they need.” Sarah said handing Andre three syringes._

 

_“I’m not injecting you with unapproved serums Sarah you’re pregnant - ” Andre panicked holding both his hands up, but Sarah insisted._

 

_“You know how well they work, we made them. If you’re not helping me, I’ll do it myself.” Sarah threatened, making the mess of a kind man her best friend is to take the syringes, quickly readying her for the procedure._

 

_“Arthur will kill me.” Andre shook his head while he held the first shot in his shaking hand._

 

_“He wouldn’t know.”_

 

_“We don’t know what the serums will do to your child, God we’re talking about Jodi here.”_

 

_“Jodi, will be fine.” Sarah said with conviction erasing the last bit of Andre’s hesitation plunging the serums consecutively on three different parts of Sarah’s body strategically farthest from her heart._

 

_“You feel okay?” Andre asked as he helped Sarah up from the hospital bed._

 

_“Yes, let’s go.” Sarah nodded leading Andre out of the building to the waiting car at the back driven by her own husband Arthur._

 

_It took them twenty minutes to get to the train station and catch the exact train Lucas specified in his message that’s secretly secured by his men. There was no time to say goodbye and Arthur didn’t want her to do so no matter how high the possibility of not seeing each other ever again was. It was a week before Thanksgiving, the night was colder and longer for both Andre Zor-El and Sarah Mercer, they just lost their jobs, maybe their family along with it, and they’re on the run. With one clear priority in mind, scatter the documents they have as far and as safe as they can from the Danvers and their allies._

 

**…**

 

Lena was catching up on her current book trying so hard to keep her mind occupied and helping herself on a glass of wine in the living room. Kara was still sleeping, it was around lunch time when the migraine hits but Lena has already predicted it. Kara has been tossing and turning her pasta while they’re quietly sitting beside each other at the dining table having lunch, too quiet, and overthinking. Everything Winn had told them were a lot to process even for her but the bomb dropped on Kara could not compare to anything else. Lena felt every rapid beat of Kara’s heart when she took refuge on Lena’s lap the instant they got inside their car. Kara clutching her hand tight against her chest while Lena’s right was smoothing her gold locks. It was one of those times again, Lena couldn’t make out what exactly is running inside Kara’s mind but she feels them, God how much she does, every heavy sigh, every agonizing inhale where Kara’s chest hitches as if breathing hurts her, that if physically possible she wants to share them just to save Kara from more pain.

 

It was quarter past nine when Lena heard a soft thud coming from their bedroom followed by a lazy shuffle of footsteps and the view of her wife in her soft shirt and sweatpants coming out of the room, looking magnificent amidst the popping vein on her forehead and the deep crinkle in between her eyebrows. Lena waited, she puts her book on the coffee table when Kara didn’t make a turn towards the kitchen but instead directly darted towards her.

 

“Darling, are you in pain again?” Lena worried as Kara wordlessly fall onto her knees on the couch before crawling her way towards Lena’s lap again. Kara shook her head as she guided Lena’s hand to her temple. Lena took it as a cue to smooth her locks like she always does whenever Kara wants to be comforted. Kara sighed and settle into a low hum as she buries half of her face on Lena’s belly her arm snaking its way between the backrest of the couch and Lena’s waist.

 

“I’m here, love. Would you like to talk about it?” Lena softly said as she draws small circles on Kara’s back.

 

“I’ve been - I’ve been thinking of all the possible reasons why would Jeremiah kill them, right in the middle of an ongoing project that they started.” Kara husked her voice still heavy of sleep, Lena didn’t know what to say, she knows she doesn’t have to. This is one of those times when Kara just needs her to listen, needs her to be there for her, and needs her reassurance that she too wouldn’t leave Kara.

 

“It’s quite clear, everything that’s happening to us right now happened to them all those years ago. The process of continuously building something so ambitious and twisted runs in the long history of our bloodlines. I understand Jeremiah now -” Kara said stalling on the last part making Lena open her mouth in protest but no words came out. Kara looked up to her as she entwined their hands.

 

“I mean, they’ve been trying to build The Triad for almost a hundred years and they still can’t. I could only imagine the rage of frustrations. I - I pity him but I also want to see him behind bars. I - I want him to lose everything, Lena. I know it’s a bad thing to pray for his fall, but a part of me wants to see him suffer. Oh God that sounds so bad, I feel -” Kara continued she’s now the one sharing her darkest thoughts with Lena.

 

“Valid. What you feel is valid. Kara sweetheart, what you’re feeling right now is what you should be feeling towards the man behind your parents demise. You shouldn’t feel guilty for wanting justice done, and done correctly to him. It was such an unfortunate fate that he’s the same person who raised you, but he should answer to all his crimes.” Lena carefully worded before raising Kara’s hand against her lips.

 

“You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met, Kara and I’ll be with you through all this. You’ll never be alone, I promise.” Lena added, Kara let go of Lena’s hand only to pull her by her neck for a tear-stained kiss and Lena welcomed her wholeheartedly.

 

“I love you.” Kara whispered catching a quick breath in the middle of their exchange making Lena smile.

 

“I love you too, so much, Kara.” Lena returned placing another kiss on the latter’s lips. Kara was about to tell her that she loves her even more when the front door suddenly opened to a frantic Alex Danvers both hands occupied with a box of pizza and a paper bag of Kara’s favorite Chinese restaurant. Maggie was behind her more calm offering them an awkward smile.

 

“I haven’t talked to Winn, but I saw the video, I’m so, so sorry, and please don’t hate me, I’m here for you and I’ll be with you always.” Alex rambled as she made her way towards Kara who’s already standing up, Kara pulled Alex into a hug the moment she reached her making both Maggie and Lena take what Alex was holding.

 

“Al.” Kara sighed against Alex’s shoulder only making her sister tightened her arms. Alex placed a kiss on the side of Kara’s head as they held onto each other longer.

 

“I’m here, bud.” Alex said as she hugs her baby sister even tighter. Despite knowing the fact that her own father was behind the non consented memory concealment procedure done on Kara when she was younger, despite Jeremiah’s attempt to marry her off for business purposes, and despite allegedly bringing home poisoned teabags and coffee for Eliza to consume. Alex still had a tiny streak of hope that her father has at least one valid reason for his actions, the classic Robin Hood dynamic, where he does something shady for the good of something or someone else. But after learning about Jeremiah’s attempt to poison her own mother, the possibility of Jeremiah being The Triad leader himself, and the recent notion about the CCTV footage. Alex has already let go of any hope that her father could actually redeem himself again. Everything that will happen after Kara deals with the news would go spiraling down for Jeremiah that’s for sure and Alex couldn’t push herself to care.

 

“Alex I’m -” Kara stalled as they pull away finally settling on the couches, Kara beside Lena and Alex on the single couch closest to her.

 

“You can tell me anything.” Alex encouraged feeling the weight of Kara’s confusion.

 

“Jeremiah -” Kara blurted her tone a bit soft to be indignant. Something just clicked inside Alex’s head, if she’s dealing with the old Kara they’d be having this in a very different setting, it would’ve involved a messy confrontation with Jeremiah at the Danvers Inc. tower straight from the DEO. Old Kara would’ve even taken matters into her hands and meet Jeremiah alone or by surprise and do anything she can to get a confession out of him. Old Kara would’ve let her anger get in the way of reason, making her do things drastically. But instead here they are, in the quiet of Kara and Lena’s penthouse, Alex waiting for Kara to find her words while Lena has one hand on Kara’s back and the other holding her hand. Alex knows change never happens overnight, and this one started happening as early as the moment Kara met Lena. This one was slowly cultivated, deeply seated in Kara’s consciousness, inculcated by Lena’s constant understanding, imposed security, and unwavering love. It only took Lena almost a year to help Kara be who she is now something Alex has been begging Kara to be for years, and for that Alex is too grateful.

 

“Will have to answer for his crimes.”

 

“Alex, I - I wouldn’t want anything to change between us - I - Alex I couldn’t do this without you.” Kara rambled not meeting Alex’s eyes, which actually chipped a part of the older Danvers’ heart. Kara was actually thinking, positive even that she would side with her deranged man of a father. In another universe maybe, maybe she’d find it in her heart to care but too much has been said and done; and none of it was an apology to anything he did now or in the past. It’s too hard to forgive someone who feels no remorse, who never find it in his heart to apologize, so Alex thought she couldn’t be at fault for choosing Kara.

 

“Kara, I know exactly what has to be done to him. And do you really think I’d turn against you after everything we’ve been through?” Alex said reaching out to take one of Kara’s hands, Kara eagerly clutched on to Alex’s as the new set of tears creep up, her eyes stinging.

 

“This is going to ruin our family. I’m going to ruin our family.” Kara choked, Alex quickly moved and knelt in front of her sister, her own tears at bay. Her heart breaks for both the imminent deterioration of their family and for Kara’s pain. But by now, everything is already clear in Alex’s mind, in rare occasions like this you are only given a chance to choose your family. And that’s exactly what she’s doing right now.

 

“I know mom would want us to do what is right, Kara. Lena, Maggie, James, Winn, Lucy they’re all family, and we’re saving them by choosing them. Dad has turned his back on us more than a dozen of times, and as painful as it seems, it’s something we just have to accept.” Alex said cupping Kara’s cheek as she presses her forehead against Kara’s, both of them are in tears. Lena and Maggie remained quiet witnesses of the biggest decision the Danvers sisters have to make. The two infamous and sought after siblings of National City, from the picture perfect family, now plotting revenge against their own father.

 

“I need you to be strong, Kara. There’s a lot more we’d have to go through.” Alex softly said making Kara pull away a little nodding in agreement, before pulling her sister into a hug. The height of emotions started to die down after the sisters pulled away, Maggie decided it’s time for dinner and made her way towards the kitchen to get them drinks Alex went with her to reheat their food while Lena and Kara prepared their plates on the dining table.

 

“Are you feeling better, love?” Lena asked catching Kara’s hand halfway placing forks and knives for each plate. Kara held onto Lena as she put the last utensil she was holding on the table. She pulls Lena to the side instantly cupping both her cheeks.

 

“I’m fine, love. I feel so much better.”

 

“Are you scared?”

 

“Yes. Completely terrified, but I have you, at least I have one reason to keep going.” Kara weakly smiled something Lena unconsciously returned as her cheeks started to warm up.

 

“You’re the best thing to ever have happened to me.” Lena whispered before she closes the gap between them for a quick kiss, Kara smiled and pulled her into a tender embrace.

 

“You’re mine too.” Kara said against Lena’s ears in their hug. They stayed like that longer than they planned and they’re only interrupted when they heard footsteps coming towards them and Maggie’s teasing.

 

“Okay love birds, let’s dig in!” Maggie called out from the kitchen doorway carrying plates of reheated pizza and potstickers. Alex got a bottle of wine and glasses. Kara and Lena jump a bit making Maggie laugh louder.

 

“You’re insufferable.” Kara and Lena laughed and chimed at the same time.

 

“God, they’re starting to sound alike.” Alex groaned as she slumped by one of the available chairs. Lena sat in front of Alex first Kara on tow when they heard a phone ringing.

 

“Oops. That’s mine, wait love.” Kara quickly said before rushing towards their bedroom.

 

“Hey, Winn?” Kara greeted as she was about to walk out again.

 

“Kar, are you alone?” Winn hesitated.

 

“Now yes I’m in the bedroom, but Maggie and Alex are having dinner with us why?”

 

“Right, umm, after you guys have dinner, could you come down here at the DEO.”

 

“Just me?”

 

“All the four of you if possible. I need you guys to see something.”

 

“Winn you being all serious is creeping me out.”

 

“Sorry, it’s just - Kara I have our Intel with me.”

 

“What?!” Kara hissed trying so hard not to be too loud for the three women to hear her.

 

“I wanted to make sure the Intel wasn’t nothing but a trap for you so I met with him myself.”

 

“Him?”

 

“Just, just get here after dinner. It’s - it’s hard to explain it on the phone.”

 

“Right, okay we’ll be there in 30.”

 

“I told you to finish dinner first!”

 

“Oh we will, don’t worry. See you.” Kara nodded as she ended the call and walking out of the living room again, catching all the attention nonetheless.

 

“Okay guys, hear me out.” Kara started.

 

“Go on?” Maggie frowned halfway taking her first bite of pizza.

 

“How do you fancy going on a road trip to the DEO and eating in the car?” Kara asked.

 

“What? Why? What’s going on?” Alex frowned.

 

“Winn called, he said he wants all of us to be there after dinner. It’s - it’s about our Intel.” Kara explained alerting all three of them.

 

“Right, we’re going now.” Maggie said taking the boxes of food from the table. “What? I’m dead starving, okay.” Maggie scoffed when Alex and Lena threw her that look.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Kara agreed walking towards Maggie to help her with the boxes.

 

“Kara honey, change of clothes?” Lena reminded, Kara looked around seeing Lena still in the dress she was wearing earlier, Alex and Maggie in their matching leather outfits, and her in her shirt and sweatpants.

 

“Oh yeah, be right back.”

 

**…**

 

“I’m sorry Lex, you know protocol.” Winn said as he escorted him to one of the containment chambers of the DEO, meant for high profiled, most wanted people and as much as Winn didn’t want to do this to Lena’s older brother, he’s far from sure that he’s dealing with the real Alexander Joseph Luthor. That’s why he called Kara, he wanted for Kara and Lena to see him first, especially Lena, knowing exactly what happened when her brother _died_ , only now he seems to be resurrected of some sort. It’s a good thing that Alex and Maggie are with the couple, he didn’t have to explain himself in two different phone calls because the truth is he’s super close to having a panic attack, he can’t even feel his pinky toes anymore.

 

“I totally understand, Winn.” Lex nodded as he sat by the available bed. Even before everything that’s happening now, Lex has always known Kara is a part of something covert yet extremely important. Lex has known about the Guardian while he was doing his research about James Olsen and Winslow Schott Jr.’s background. Lex has always thought Kara brought her hero-wannabe nature when she grew up and it amazes him how far Kara has gone to make Guardians and now the DEO possible. His admiration for the Zor-El has been validated and thoroughly increasing knowing for a fact that Kara did go blind saving his little sister. Lex loathe how the last fight with the Sinclairs has gone down and felt pain for both Kara and Lena but he couldn’t have done anything other than to gear them with knowledge. Lex knows for a fact that he’s still in danger, the people who want him dead weren’t after him yet but he knows they’d be and coming out in broad daylight without Kara’s back up isn’t a choice either way. That’s why he needed Kara to find him first, to figure out the code he’s been using despite the notion that Kara would never trust anyone anymore, he took his chances.

 

“Do you want anything?” Winn concerned making the older Luthor smile.

 

“It’s alright, Winn. Maybe later, when my sister and her wife’s here.” Lex said. “I liked what you did, you didn’t let Kara or Lena find out about me first.”

 

“I was being protective, Kara just gained her sight back and Lena - she - grieved for you.” Winn said taking a seat in front of Lex’s transparent cell door. Lex took note of Winn’s genuine concern for his younger sister and it gives him a sense of relief. Lena didn’t grow up in such accepting environment, hell, she only earned a real friend when she met Sam. But now, with this guy in front of him, the interim CEO of CatCo, the lawyer, the older Danvers, the detective, and of course her wife around, Lex is now finally sure Lena would have a happier life ahead of her; for now they just have to figure out how to stop the attacks and the impending rise of a conglomerate, to cement the concept of his dearest little sister’s happy life.

 

“I would’ve told her, but it’s not safe. I know Lena, the moment I contact her she’d do whatever it takes to find me. Now she’s with Kara, I could only imagine the search party.” Lex said with a thoughtful look.

 

“Fair enough. They’re alike, those two. They’d go right to where the danger is, like they’re invincible. Drives us all crazy.” Winn shook his head, making Lex laugh.

 

“Well, there’s no doubt in that, they came from the families of over-protectives.”

 

“Danvers and Luthor, right.”

 

“No, Zor-El -” Lex smirked making Winn frown, but even before Winn could word out his curiosity and agent barge into the containment.

 

“Yes, Agent Espinoza?”

 

“Agent Schott, the heiresses, Doctor Davers, and Detective Sawyer are waiting for you at the main hall.”

 

“Right, thanks. I’ll be out.” Winn nodded and the Agent quickly exited, “I’ll be back, with them.” Winn said and the older Luthor just nodded with a smile. Lex missed his sister, so much that he almost blew up his cover more than a couple of times (mainly the incidents where Kara and Lena were kidnapped) just to see her and make sure she’s safe but he stopped himself, he knew better than make it anymore harder for the two. But now that almost all the secrets are out, Lex have to make sure that he’s with Lena all throughout.

 

“Winn, where is he?” Kara asked as soon as he saw Winn came out from the wing where the containment chambers are.

 

“Before I tell you guys, follow me.” Winn said nodding towards the direction of the landing bay, although confused and unsure, the four women still dutifully followed him out.

 

“Lena, do you recognize this car?” Winn asked as he turned the lights on over where Lex’s Mercedes Benz was parked.

 

“T - that’s my brother’s car.” Lena choked taking in the smooth and sleek finish of the black paint and the license plate of the restored muscle car she gave Lex for his 33rd birthday three years ago.

 

“Are you sure, Lee?” Kara concerned.

 

“Hundred percent, I gave it to him as a birthday gift.” Lena said almost losing her breath, Kara quick to her feet easily wrapped an arm around Lena’s waist to keep her from falling.

 

“Winn?” Kara called out, “What’s this supposed to mean?”

 

“I cracked the code, and I met with the Intel. I didn’t want to involve you guys until I’m one hundred percent sure that he’s not a trap. He’s inside one of the cells.” Winn said as he handed Lena the mini monitor. The couple gasped at the same time seeing Lex calmly waiting in his cell.

 

“Lex.” Lena huffs looking up to Kara, tears at the brink of her eyes.

 

“How is this happening? Is he some kind of clone too?” Alex asked the questions both Kara and Lena wanted to ask.

 

“I got to talk to him, so far, he seems genuinely concerned about Kara and Lena. And I know the characteristics of the clone we’ve encountered before, he’s - he has actual human emotions.” Winn explained as he lead them toward the main hall again.

 

“But we still have to be sure, that’s why I need you Alex. We need Knox to test him.” Winn said as they stood behind the monitor again. Lena was speechless, she was still clutching on the mini monitor, she’s in shock, she can feel the old pain of losing Lex and the joy of him or his image alive is a messy mashup.

 

“Lee -” Kara called out, Lena snaps out of reverie tears now streaming down her cheeks.

 

“He - he’s alive, I - I can’t explain why, or how but, it’s - it’s him.” Lena stuttered, Kara offered a hesitant smile they still have to make sure he’s the person he’s claiming to be and Kara’s terrified for Lena if this is all some part of an elaborate joke.

 

“I don’t want to get our hopes up right away but, do you want to see him in person?” Kara asked, Lena’s nod came faster than her voice making both Alex and Maggie advance towards the door toward the cells in protest.

 

“We’re going to be fine, Al. I need you guys to ready Knox, and we might have a town hall soon. That has to include mom and Mr. Luthor.” Kara calmly said before guiding Lena inside the doors.

 

Lena’s heart was pounding hard against her rib cage, she couldn’t believe what she just saw, never in this lifetime did she think she would see Lex again. She’d always dreamed it though during those sleepless nights she had on the first two months of his death; Lex resuming his position as the CEO, and her taking over the R&D again, Lex finding his way back to Lana and they could get married in Santorini like they’ve always planned, Lex just alive and well, and here. And then all of a sudden it’s happening, and now she was tightly clutching Kara’s hand, her steps getting heavier the closer they get to Lex’s chamber.

 

“Kar.” Lena huffs, suddenly unsure if she wants to see Lex. All these apprehensions suddenly brimming in her cup. She don’t want to know how painful it would be once they prove that this Lex is a lie.

 

“I’m here, I got you.” Kara said as she swiped her badge on the security door of Lex’s cell. The door opened to Lex who was still quietly sitting by the bunker. His head snaps up the moment the door slides open finally seeing Kara and Lena, he couldn’t stop the smile that stretched his lips when Lena shuffles toward him.

 

“Lee.” Lex uttered, it was unbelievable even for him. After everything he went through all those months, he was almost positive he’s going to die before he even see his sister again but she’s here now and Lex never thanked any higher power before but he could start now.

 

“Lex, a - are you real? How did you - why did you - I’m so happy to see you.” Lena rambled reaching out towards her brother only to be stopped by the glass walls.

 

“I’ll answer all your questions, I promise.” Lex said equally eager to pull Lena into a hug. Kara was still skeptical and cautious but something inside her wants to just believe what she’s seeing. She wanted to believe that Lena can be whole again now that her brother is back and he didn’t actually die like what they believed. So even before Kara could change her mind, she swiped her badge again opening the second door separating her wife from her brother.

 

“Lena, God. You’re okay.” Lex said instantly closing the gap between him and his sister, Lena crashed against his chest, his arms around her shoulders, his chin resting on Lena’s head. It was a sight for sore eyes, the kind of reunion you’d want to witness over and over again, because it was both unreal and real at the same time. Lena cried harder, her arms tight around her brother, never wanting to let go. She was right, he is Lex and he feels right.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lex said looking at Kara with a small smile. Kara nodded as she steps closer to them. She notices the familiar features, even Lex’s scar on his right hand, the one he said was from a polo accident. Despite the gruffy look of leather jacket, shirt, and jeans in contrast of his usual three piece suits and oxfords before, Lex exudes that unbridled charm and even Kara couldn’t deny that.

 

“You could’ve just told me who you are, you could’ve been with us sooner.” Kara said as Lena and Lex breaks away from the hug.

 

“It was dangerous, and barging in on your lives in the middle of everything that was happening in the last few weeks is wrong timing. I’m sorry for all the mysteriousness, but I’m here now.” Lex smiled like nothing bad happened to him, his attitude didn’t change.

 

“I’m glad your back, however, we still need to make sure -”

 

“Make sure I’m not a clone, right, I understand protocol.” Lex easily nodded, and Kara took note of that. No clone would willingly want to be tested, that was a given. The bud of hope started to grow in her chest and she starts to calm down.

 

“Let’s go then. You’ve got some storytelling to do.” Kara nodded towards the door.

 

“Would love to.” Lex assured.

 

“Did Lana know?” Lena asked halfway out of the cell.

 

“No, I don’t want to put her into harm’s way again. Both of you actually.”

 

“I would’ve find you.”

 

“That’s the thing, Lee. I knew you would and I don’t want to add up on your responsibilities. I’m your older brother, I should’ve been in charge.” Lex lightheartedly scolded Lena as they finally stepped out to the main hall.

 

“Luthor! I still couldn’t believe my own eyes.” Alex called out, the merger surely worked magic on the relationships they have with each other, at least for them children of the families, even Alex and Lex. They’ve been to numerous events together since Kara and Lena agreed to go through the ordeal, they went from being competitors, to acquaintances, to family by paper.

 

“Danvers, I should tell you, even I couldn’t believe I survived.” Lex laughed offering his hand towards the Danvers, Alex shook her head as she took it.

 

“Welcome back.” Alex sincerely said, even before the confirmation from Knox.

 

“Thank you.” Lex nodded.

 

“Right, you ready?” Alex asked nodding towards the med bay.

 

“Sure, let’s get this over with.” Lex agreed before walking towards the med bay with Alex.

 

“He’s actually your brother, little Luthor.” Maggie said putting an arm on Lena’s shoulders.

 

“He is. I do hope he actually is. It feels all too good to be true.” Lena shakily exhaled.

 

“I got a strong feeling, you got lucky.” Maggie winked as she give Lena’s shoulder a squeeze.

 

“Thank you, Mags.” Lena smiled leaning against the detective a bit.

 

“Mags, can we meet here tomorrow?” Kara asked.

 

“Sure, Director Jones is still at the departmental leadership convention though.”

 

“It’s okay, it’s something more personal. I’ll call mom now.”

 

“I understand, Kar.”

 

“Thank you.” Kara nodded with a smile.

 

“I’ll call father too.” Lena butts in.

 

“Right love, but let’s skip telling him about Lex for now. Let’s minimize the people who knows about him, especially your mother.” Kara reminded.

 

“Of course.” Lena smiled as she takes her phone out, Kara caught the look of eagerness in Lena’s eyes warming her heart. Kara couldn’t remember when it started, the pricking in her chest whenever Lena is lonely, the pang of uneasiness whenever Lena is frustrated or upset, and the bubbling brook of happiness that gargles right in the center of her chest whenever she sees Lena smile, and hears Lena laugh. She couldn’t remember when it all started but she sure knows by heart why it did.

 

“Results came back normal, no hidden cyanide pills, no mechanical heart, no central processing unit, earliest memory was at the age of two.” Alex announced as they come out of the med bay after almost an hour of thoroughly testing Lex. Lena easily found her place beside her brother pulling him in a side hug even though he’s towering over her, Lex giggled, he too could see the irony making Kara smile.

 

“That is something we need to celebrate.” Winn nodded, despite the wee hours of the night they’re all still up and coming and the air of celebration is really felt inside the DEO.

 

“I’ll start calling for delivery.” Maggie confirmed making Alex shake her head.

 

“It’s almost midnight you know.” Alex protested, although half-hearted, she’s tired sure but the high of the moment is still far from coming down.

 

“Lex hasn’t eaten yet, right Lex?” Winn declared throwing the question towards the Luthor like he usually do before.

 

“Totally starving.” Lex agreed with a chuckle.

 

“Alright, Lex will fill us in while we wait for the delivery, yeah?” Kara finally affirmed taking one of the swivel chairs from a nearby computer and pulling it at the center of the room. The others did the same all eager and equally curious of what really happened that night.

 

Half an hour later, all six of them are munching on takeouts right at the middle of the DEO main hall. Director Jones would have raised an eyebrow seeing them like they’re having a bonfire party sitting in a circle but the he wasn’t there to witness such so the celebration continued. They’re the only ones left in the department, all the agents and medical personnel already went home so apart from their chatter and occasional laughter the rest of the facility was quiet.

 

“I couldn’t believe what I was seeing actually, he was right in front of me all of a sudden and he was dragging me towards the rooftop.” Lex recalled that fateful night.

 

“But you weren’t attacked like what happened with Kara and Lena, right?” Alex frowned.

 

“No, though I remember donating blood for my mother’s project last year -”

 

“The out of character bloodletting?” Lena remembered.

 

“Right, that one. That’s the only time I remember giving my blood to anybody.”

 

“So it started longer ago than we thought it did.” Kara said.

 

“Longer is an understatement. But yeah, so I pushed him out to the helipad before he was able to force me to the helicopter and then there was the explosion. My instinct was to get to safety, what with all the attacks, I’m sure someone would be sent for the clean up.”

 

“Where did you hide? Where were you all this time?”

 

“I have some sort of hideout somewhere in the city, it was for my inclination that anything bad could happen. I can’t travel further than the borders you know, and I wanted to stay close. While I was away I tried retrieving the documents father gave me to keep safe.”

 

“Yeah, father mentioned that. Where is it? What does it contain?” Lena asked.

 

“I was able to retrieve it from Japan, I had it shipped just last week. Father said it should be kept as far away from National City as possible. It explained what the third part of The Triad does, actually. Father said there are more but they’re scattered over the world, even he doesn’t know where exactly.”

 

“All over the world? They’re that important? I mean, the third part of The Triad sure would complete it but I didn’t know it’ll be that crucial.” Alex worried.

 

“Those files were stolen from the Danvers facility in the early 70s, father said grand dad told him about it one unsuspecting night before the two most brilliant scientists that time disappeared, he was a teenager and didn’t pay much attention to it.”

 

“Your grandfather helped steal documents from the Danvers?” Kara asked.

 

“When the primary plan of the conglomerate was introduced to the Sinclairs, Lords, and Luthors, only grand dad Lucas was all against it, hence the break up. Once that happened, granddad help send the files and the rumored complete formula for the fountain of youth away. No one saw them ever again, the secret died with granddad eventually. The less people who knew the better according to him.” Lex explained.

 

“What is the fountain of youth for anyway?” Kara blurted.

 

“For the perfect matches, for them to remain young and healthy so they can continuously produce.”

 

“Produce? And who were those scientists? Why did grand dad trust them with a gold mine?” Lena intrigued.

 

“Dad was only able to coax one name from him, it was Dr. Andre Zor-El” Lex said looking at Kara, everybody followed Lex’s train of sight.

 

“Zor-El? My - my biological family is in this longer than I thought? It didn’t start with my parents?” Kara rambled, Lena easily reached out and hold onto Kara’s hand.

 

“He was your grandfather. His wife died giving birth to your dad, Abel. A part of his journal was mixed with the files father gave me, I can give it to you.” Lex slightly smiled.

 

“That would be great, Lex. But what about my family being involved in all this?”

 

“Your family holds one of the keys to the third part of The Triad Kara, that’s what the documents father gave me entail, the Zor-El’s innate close to perfect genome is the first part of the equation, your family is the first part of the production process.”

 

“Equation?” Kara frowned, the unsettling feeling creeping up her body again.

 

“For the super babies.” Lex confirmed. “Whoever has the Zor-El, controls the production of the super babies, meaning they’re the most powerful part of the Triad. Your family has been the constant nature of the equation. They’ve been trying to find the perfect one for the nurture.”

 

“Kar.” Lena huffs as Kara’s hand tightened around hers, Winn, Alex, and Maggie are all equally shocked of the revelation.

 

“But - how - why - who’s the other part of the equation then?”

 

“Aside from nurture, there’s not much information on the document I have about them. So that’s for us to find out if we’re able to collect all of the documents.”

 

“Does this mean - where’s my family? Would you know, Lex?”

 

“You are the last known surviving member of the Zor-Els, Kara. The file recounted all the Zor-Els who ever lived, their spouses excluded, most of them are deceased, your father was the last to be tagged alive in the archive before you were born. If we’re looking for relatives, there’s a high possibility that they changed their names for their own safety.” Lex said, his voice heavy with the bad news.

 

“Right, of course. That’s why there’s no information about the Zor-Els anywhere.” Kara bitterly chuckled.

 

“I’m sorry, Kara.”

 

“No, it’s okay. Thank you for telling me Lex. I needed to know.”

 

“Dad’s the leader then, he has Kara, he has the first key to the equation you said. So he’ll have Kara’s what? Genome harvested?” Alex scoffed.

 

“The thing is, the study never considered a woman before, all the Zor-Els on the list that participated in the project were males. It was easier to spread the genes through traditional methods.” Lex explained, making Kara flinched at the thought.

 

“That’s why they need the project _progignere_ to work, it’s set to help sterile couples and same sex couples have biological offspring.” Kara concluded.

 

“But they’re going to waste time if they don’t find your perfect match.” Lena countered.

 

“What if they’re trying to find them now? We have to get ahead of them.” Winn said.

 

“Mom has to stop the process of _progignere_ , right away.” Alex said.

 

“The thing is we don’t have any lead about them, or who they are.” Maggie finally butts in, the weight of all the information presented just starting to sink in.

 

“We’ll find something, maybe we can start with the documents you already have Lex.” Lena said.

 

“Of course, we have all the means to find out more now. I’ll get it from my place.”

 

“You have to take men with you, Lex. You’re not leaving without guards.”

 

“Then we’ll have to postpone this research for tomorrow.” Maggie said reminding them the absence of the agents.

 

“Right, maybe for now we can all call it a night.” Winn exhaled gauging everyone’s energy.

 

“Lex you can come home with us, it’s safer for you.” Lena offered, glancing up her wife who’s now standing beside her.

 

“Lena’s right Lex, we can never be so sure.” Kara agreed putting a hand on the small of Lena’s back, smiling on both the Luthor children.

 

“You two know better.” Lex agreed, earning a satisfied smile from Lena.

 

**…**

 

“Kara, honey?” Lena called out to her wife who’s currently folding her sleeves up in front of the mirror, Kara’s back was facing her and she couldn’t keep her eyes away from Kara’s exposed neck because she decided to wear her hair in a high ponytail today, or from the slope of her defined shoulders down her toned forearms, or from the way her shirt is perfectly tucked around the small of her waist, or especially from the way Kara’s buttocks were magnificently accentuated by the fit of her khaki pants.

 

“Yes love?” Kara huffs turning to face Lena just in time she turned towards the floor to ceiling windows of their room again. Lena was trying to clasp an earring on, the zipper of her forest green fitted short sleeved dress is still open making it hang by her arms. It was a sight to behold early in the morning, the way the sun rays bathe Lena’s figure like how her dress hugs her knocks the air out of Kara’s lungs. But who is she kidding, Lena steals her breath every _damn_ time and she’s absolutely not the one to complain.

 

“Zip me up, please?” Lena smirked without looking back, she can actually see Kara’s reflection on the window in front of her and they way Kara literally just checked her out.

 

“O -of course, love.” Kara stuttered as she internally kick herself to walk towards Lena.

 

“See something you like?” Lena smirked in her sultry voice, Kara stands in attention behind her, hands pausing at the dress zipper just above the waistband of her underwear.

 

“Love everything actually. You’re stunning, I really think it should be a crime.” Kara teased as she smoothly pull the zipper up, making Lena giggle leaning against Kara who now has her arms around Lena’s waist.

 

“You have your way with words, Zor-El.” Lena teased back making Kara laugh.

 

“That’s the first time you called me by my real last name, it feels weird.” Kara giggled a tinge of sadness coating her words. Lena shifts in Kara’s arms to face her, cupping both her cheeks.

 

“Kara Zor-El, you shouldn’t be weirded out of your real name. You should be proud, even.” Lena smiled making Kara look at her with her melting blue eyes.

 

“It’s just, everything that has happened before, but you’re right.” Kara smiled back before leaning in placing a soft kiss on Lena’s lips, making the Luthor grin widely.

 

“Why don’t we change our surname?” Lena blurted, Kara’s eyes widen as she stares at Lena in surprise.

 

“What? A - are you sure? I mean - ” Kara chuckled in disbelief, she doesn’t understand why Lena would want to change her prominent surname into something unknown. “The Zor-Els have so little proof that they even existed, Lee. They’re the part of history that weren’t meant to be known.” Kara said the sad tone heavier this time causing an ache in Lena’s chest.

 

“The more reasons to do so, darling. We can be the Zor-Els, our kids could be Zor-Els too. I want to be one. We’ll be the proof, that a clan with the almost perfect genome existed and still continues to exist.” Lena said with all the convincing she could muster. She wants Kara to feel comfortable about her true nature and if reclaiming her former surname would help at the very least then Lena would gladly do it. Kara breaks into a huge grin, the warmth of Lena’s love and support radiates at the center of her chest.

 

“O - okay, I guess we could do that after we fix everything?” Kara nodded finally agreeing to what Lena suggested.

 

“Really?” Lena asked her eyes lighting up like fireworks and Kara knew it’s the right decision.

 

“Lena, I’d love nothing more for you to be a Zor-El. This could be the greatest thing I could do for my family. Thank you for asking me. You’re just the best.” Kara assured placing butterfly kisses on Lena’s cheeks after each word making the youngest Luthor laugh.

 

“I love you.” Lena huffs as they both fell silent, the feeling although nothing new is definitely growing even more than Lena has predicted and she couldn’t just let it sit on her tongue. Kara has to hear it every chance she got, she wants Kara to hear it because she deserves to be told how loved she is.

 

“I love you too.” Kara exhaled with glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.

 

“I can’t wait to be a Zor-El.” Lena teased making Kara laugh yet again.

 

“Lena Zor-El, well that suits you perfectly, doesn’t it?” Kara giggled.

 

“I suit you.” Lena smirked with a playful raise of her eyebrow.

 

“And I you.” Kara agreed placing one last kiss on Lena’s lips before the aroma of coffee wafts inside the their bedroom, confirming Lex is already up.

 

**…**

 

“Good morning, father.” Lena greeted as soon as Lionel steps inside the DEO for the first time. Lionel was both worried and curious when he received a late night call from his daughter last night. Although, the neutral tone of Lena’s voice felt more positive than not, Lionel’s a hundred percent sure his daughter is filtering the things she’s telling him.

 

“Angelina, how are you? And Kara?”

 

“Nice to see you here, Mr. Luthor, and welcome to the DEO.” Kara proudly smiled offering her hand to her father-in-law, like she always does when they’re meeting.

 

“I like what you did to this place, Kara.” Lionel lightheartedly commended the Danvers making Kara smile and blush.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Luthor.”

 

“I’m all well father, we both are.” Lena said with a cheeky smile.

 

“You’re keeping a secret dear, I can see it in your eyes.” Lionel deeply chuckle making Lena laugh.

 

“Yeah, well you caught me.” Lena sighed as Lex quietly sneaked behind his father, pulling him in a side hug, alarming the Luthor patriarch.

 

“You look well, father.” Lex smiled his dimple showing the same that Lena has, his hair has grown longer showing off his messy curls, he’s now sporting a white dress shirt and a pair of marine blue colored tweed pants. After breakfast, the three of them drove over to Lex’s hideout in a convoy. It was located near the canyon side, secluded at the foot of a cliff. Lex took all the documents and got some change of clothes he’ll bring to Kara’s penthouse later.

 

“Alexander!” Lionel gasped in disbelief, the oldest Luthor although surprised kept his discretion but didn’t stop himself from pulling his son in firm embrace.

 

“It’s great to see you again.” Lex sighed against his father’s shoulder.

 

“Tell me about it.” Lionel ordered as they pulled away, his hand firm on Lex’s shoulder. Even for the oldest Luthor it felt surreal to see his first born alive and well after months of believing that he’s  dead, despite still carrying the guilt and pain in his heart for the supposed _death_ of his son, Lionel couldn’t be more thankful that he’s actually holding him right now.

 

“Of course, father. But for now we have more serious things to discuss, with the whole family.” Lex smiled putting an arm over his father’s shoulder as they walked towards the main hall of the DEO.

 

“I still couldn’t believe it, Lex and our father together like the old days.” Lena huffs as Kara pulls her by the shoulder, all the while watching her reaction towards the reunion.

 

“I’m so happy for you, Lee.” Kara said as she places a kiss on the side of Lena’s head, Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s waist as they followed the two men towards where the others are waiting.

 

The meeting was the most oddly put together group of people in the oval room of the DEO, Winn and Lex are at the head of the table ready to give the presentation about The Triad once and for all, Lionel and Eliza are seated across each other something they never thought would happen ever. Kara and Lena are seated side by side facing Alex and Maggie, and Lucy and James. They started by listening to the long history of how everything has started, both with Winn and Lex’s discoveries and research, despite them hitting a dead end after revealing the Zor-Els involvement to all the studies. After the history, are the people involved in the new age of The Triad and the extent of the damage they have already done in the past years, even Jeremiah’s involvement in the death of Kara’s parents. They talked about how Kara and Lucy with the help of Alex and Eliza are going to build another case now for the Danvers patriarch. The meeting went back to the missing documents when Lex suggested that Winn and him could start building a software that’ll track and contact people who might have a lead to any of the documents and the matches. Lionel finally spoke when Lena offered in helping Lex and Winn, he wanted Lena to be on business as usual to keep Lillian from being suspicious and Kara instantly agreed, especially after Lena’s public announcement about CADMUS. Eliza easily agreed on Alex’s suggestion of putting the process of her project on hold and to work on the transfer of the Mimic to the DEO’s custody for safe keeping. They also created a plan on how they’re going to help Kara’s match or matches once they find the documents that’ll reveal their identity.

 

“Hey love.” Kara quickly called out to Lena as the meeting ended, it was already around lunch time when the meeting was adjourned and they still have a lot of things to do.

 

“Hey.” Lena smiled not only to her wife but the view behind her as well, she’s watching her father and brother catch up about everything that has happened in the past months and seeing her father’s staple smile is warming Lena’s heart.

 

“I was thinking maybe you, Lex and Mr. Luthor would like to have lunch at the penthouse?” Kara offered knowing pretty well that her wife’s lighthearted demeanor is caused mostly of her father and brother.

 

“That would be great, love. But what about you? Aren’t you joining us?” Lena asked slightly worried.

 

“Mom, Alex, Lucy, and I are going to continue working on a case against, Jeremiah. I’ll be home after. I’m sorry we can’t let Lex out in the open just yet.” Kara explained.

 

“It’s all okay, love. Thank you. This is why you’re my favorite.” Lena smiled her fingers giving Kara’s chin a slight pinch and pull to give her a kiss, making the Danvers smile.

 

“I know you three have a lot to catch up on. Tell me about it later, okay?” Kara said as they walk out of the oval room following the rest of the team.

 

“Certainly.” Lena nodded.

 

“Take one of the Cadillacs, and Amaya and Zari as well.” Kara said in a more serious tone as they reach the others at the main hall again.

 

“Copy, boss. Be home early.” Lena smirked with that signature raise of her eyebrow.

 

“Will do. I’ll see you later boss.” Kara giggled as they part ways, Lena leading her father and brother towards the landing bay, and Kara staying behind with Eliza, Alex, and Lucy.

 

**…**

 

“I still  couldn’t believe mother would be this ambitious.” Lex shook his head as they started having their lunch. It was the first time in a long time since Lena was able to cook for them and everything that’s happening right now is giving her vigor so to speak.

 

“And it is I who should’ve known she’s capable of doing such a thing.” Lionel bitterly chuckled as he sipped on his wine.

 

“We’ve always known mother’s avant-garde ideas and opinions on matters in general.” Lena added as she came out of the kitchen with a whole platter of Lex’s favorite ravioli.

 

“Anyway, let’s talk about you little sister.” Lex smiled with a playful raise of his eyebrow, taking in all the domesticated look his sister’s sporting.

 

“What is there to talk about? You already know pretty much everything.” Lena chuckled as she sat at the head of the table facing both her father and brother. Lionel smirked at the unsolicited blush the suddenly crept up his daughter’s cheek.

 

“Your wife’s unwavering.” Lionel commented, making Lena look at him with this certain look she always uses when something nice was said to her and it makes her feel proud.

 

“She is. I’m so lucky.” Lena shyly nodded.

 

“Winn told me about the alcohol incident, he still calls you a vampire.” Lex playfully scolded making Lena shake her head.

 

“Nothing like that will happen again, I promise.” Lena said reaching out to hold both Lex’s and Lionel’s free hand.

 

“Tell me about all the struggles you two have been through, I just realized I haven’t been totally informed of everything.” Lionel encouraged.

 

“I’d like to know as well.” Lex agreed.

 

“It’s a long and traumatic story.”

 

“We have all the time, little sister.” Lex smiled making Lena take a deep breath as she started telling them about everything she and Kara have been through since Kara’s first attack.

 

**+**

 

“I’ll let you know once I’ve finished building the case with all the evidences we have, Kar.” Lucy said as they walk towards the elevator, they’ve just finished discussing everything about the case and Eliza and Alex’s involvement; both have agreed to testify against Jeremiah if need be.

 

“Thanks, Lucy. I’ll see you guys at game night.” Kara smiled as they hugged before Lucy gets inside the elevator.

 

“See you.” Lucy smiled back as the elevator doors close.

 

Kara was on her way back to the east corridors to check on Winn when she saw Eliza still waiting for her, Alex has already left an hour ago because of an urgent meeting at the Danvers Inc. tower but Eliza stayed behind. Kara walked towards her mother who was in front of the big monitor where the CCTV footage was still projected, paused in the middle of conversation. Kara took in the pained look on Eliza’s features as she stood beside her facing the monitor. They were quiet for a short while when Eliza finally speaks.

 

“We hired your parents directly after they graduated Harvard, they were high school sweethearts, who shared a love for science and Abel’s parents work for Jeremiah’s father. Abel was a kind man, eager to make the difference, to get the answers his own father had in his time working for Danvers-Luthor Industries. Karen, your mother was a very intelligent woman. _Progignere_ was all her idea and they were in the right track, but they were also near the dead end because the project wouldn’t work even if they use Abel’s genome to synthesize the formula, they need the Zor-El match.” Eliza recounted taking Kara by surprise.

 

“Did you know that _Progignere_ was for The Triad?” Kara carefully asked.

 

“I know nothing about that organization, all I know was that I was taking over something very important because they were my friends, and their study would change lives of millions all over the world.”

 

“I’m sorry about what’s going to happen to Jeremiah.” Kara said almost a whisper.

 

“Remember when I told you and Alex that whoever spite you two will be an enemy of mine? Unfortunately, that whoever now happened to be my own husband. We have to do whatever we can to stop this abomination, Kara. A conglomerate that controls all its subordinate? What year is it?” Eliza said adding the last part as a joke but Kara knew better.

 

“You truly loved him, that made you stay this long.” Kara said making Eliza look at her.

 

“I did, but all that changed when he stopped choosing us his family over his ambitions. He’s no longer the man I fell in love with before.” Eliza said, Kara pulled her in a side hug as she closes the CCTV footage.

 

“It’ll get better mom.”

 

“I believe in you, Kara. I’ve always believed in you, I knew there was something special about you that was why I put a lot of pressure on you as a child. Now after all those information, I couldn’t imagine the extent of hurt and pain this company and the Danvers had brought your family, and for that I am so sorry.” Eliza said pulling the blonde into a full and tight hug that the youngest Zor-El reciprocated all so willingly.

 

“Thank you for being on my side, mom.” Kara huffs against Eliza’s shoulder.

 

**+**

 

“What did Winn say about the algorithm?” Kara heard Lena from the front door as she walks inside their penthouse. There are only the Luthor siblings in the living room so Kara easily concluded that their father may have already left.

 

“We still need narrower ranges for it to work on specifics, Winn told me he found this secret group of conspiracy theorists and they have this section about an organization with the same attributes that of The Triad.” Lex explained as he moved his bishop on the board earning a smirk of victory from his sister.

 

“Hey nerds.” Kara greeted halfway through the foyer, both Lex and Lena snapped their head towards her direction.

 

“Sweetie, how was the meeting?” Lena asked as she quickly welcomed Kara into a hug, her hands landing on something that Kara’s hiding on her back. Lena pulled away a bit to a smiling blonde who also looked like she was caught red handed.

 

“I got you these. We were driving around the area of the flower shop I first bought flowers from and I thought I haven’t gave you flowers in such a long time.” Kara explained handing Lena a medium bouquet of plumerias bundled with forget-me-nots and a huge sunflower right in the middle of it. “Also, the meeting went well. How’s lunch? Where’s Mr. Luthor?” Kara asked as she handed Lex a box of pastries.

 

“You are the sweetest, darling.” Lena blushed giving Kara a quick kiss on her cheek. Kara grinned in her little victories before motioning towards Lex.

 

“I heard you love peach scones.” Kara winked making the older Luthor laugh.

 

“Your woman is exemplary, Lena. Keep her.” Lex commented making the couple giggle. Lex placed the still warm box of pastries beside the chess piece set, opening it to a dozen of freshly made scones.

 

“Father just left an hour ago after he received a call from mother. Lunch was great, there’s leftover sweet corn ravioli in the fridge do you want me to get you some?” Lena asked perking Kara up with the mention of food.

 

“This is why I made three batches of it.” Lena smirked making Kara blush.

 

“This is why I love your cooking skills.” Kara teased as she takes a seat beside Lex on the couch. Lena winked before she walked towards the kitchen.

 

“Lena told us about everything you two went through the whole year. Thank you for not giving up on her.” Lex said mostly to Kara as the television continued playing the live coverage of the royal wedding on the background. Kara looked at him with a growing smile, Lex has his eyes fixed on the television his hand holding a scone, and Kara knew he was trying not to sound too soft but he’s actually failing miserably.

 

“Since that day at the hospital when I promised you I’ll always be there for her, I already made her a dozen of promises personally. Besides, it’s Lena. Only a fool would give up on her.” Kara said her voice came out even softer than she planned making Lex look at her like the first time they had this kind of conversation.

 

“My father and I weren’t wrong for trusting you with our favorite person.” Lex teased making Kara chuckle.

 

“Well, she’s my favorite too.” Kara nodded just in time Lena came out of the kitchen with a hot bowl of ravioli which smells so good it makes Kara’s mouth water.

 

“Well that smells amazing!” Kara beamed as Lena sat in between her and Lex, carefully handing Kara the mittens first then the bowl. “Thank you, babe.” Kara smiled leaning in to kiss Lena first before anything else, which Lena welcomed with the same warmth Kara has grown into and consider hers.

 

“Anything else?” Lena concerned.

 

“Just this and you.” Kara winked placing a hand on Lena’s thigh telling her to relax for a bit.

 

“You guys are making the royal couple’s love pale in comparison with yours, Alex was right.” Lex said with a fake visible squirm away from the couple who just laughed him off. Lex is genuinely touched at how Kara and Lena grow into each other’s person now, he’s a silent witness of Kara’s generosity and kindness that Lena adores so much she couldn’t help but match it with her own. If a year ago Lena is here right now, seeing how she gets along with Kara so well and how she actually loves her deeply, Lex is sure to hear a cuss from her sister and an impervious shake of her head in disbelief.

 

**…**

 

“Good morning, Winslow!” Lex instantly greeted as he walks inside Winn’s secret lair, he places two cups of coffee and a paper bag of breakfast bagels on the table beside Winn’s laptop.

 

“Good morning, someone’s in a good mood?” Winn teased as he took one of the Big Bad Wolf cups. “And how did you get a hold of one of these? You’re not supposed to be walking on sunshine outside.” Winn scolded making the Luthor laugh.

 

“Relax, agent Espinoza was on his way out for coffee so I asked him to hitch me some. And I’ll be seeing Lana later tonight, Kara and Lena said they’ll be able to make an arrangement so, I’m nervous and thrilled.” Lex explained as he fired up another laptop sitting across his today’s partner in crime.

 

“Happy for you brother.” Winn slipped still earning a smile from the Luthor so maybe calling him brother is alright. “Right, well, now that you’re here I’d like you to check this out.” Winn said projecting his laptop on the glass board in front of them.

 

“You’ve narrowed down the specifics, how?”

 

“Remember that underground site I sent you last night? They have this section called _The Legion_ project, it has the same three parts as The Triad and more conspiracy theorists talks about the missing documents.”

 

“They think the government is behind it.” Lex concluded having the quick scan of the contents of the web page.

 

“Exactly, and now that CADMUS was announced by your mother more theorists are stirring the storm again. There are a few new accounts of theorists that visited the page just last night, there are like three or four of them asking for the same thing, The Legion project missing documents.”

 

“Do you think it’s The Triad’s minions doing the work for them?”

 

“I can’t think of any other reasons. The thing is the website also holds an annual auction night, and there are teases that they might have finally found one part of the missing documents from The Legion project.”

 

“Then we have to make sure we get inside that auction event.”

 

“The bidding for authentic pieces is steep, last year they sold the actual piece of cloth from the Shroud of Turin for two million dollars, and the cloth was as small as a one third fold of a handkerchief.” Winn warned.

 

“We don’t have much choice as of the moment, I’m willing to pay two million dollars for that missing document, Winn. We can’t let The Triad have it.” Lex said his determination closely mirroring that of Lena’s and it’s starting to make him nervous as well.

 

“Right, I’ll hack into their guestlist once the date is confirmed, for now I think my tracking program hit two possible locations.”

 

“Great, let’s have a look.”

 

**…**

 

“Where’s Lex?” Kara asked as she hops on the kitchen counter facing Lena who’s currently reheating some leftover peach scones to pair with Kara’s glazed bacon and cheese English muffin.

 

“He left early, he said Winn found something about this underground group of conspiracy theorists that might have a lead to one of the missing documents. He took Snart and Rory and the Cadillac.” Lena explained as she turned placing the two plates beside her wife who’s still in her pajamas.

 

“Those two are going to make magic in no time.” Kara said shaking her head pulling Lena towards her.

 

“I don’t doubt that.” Lena chuckled easily leaning in to give Kara a kiss, her hands resting on Kara’s waist.

 

“What are you doing today?” Kara asked as she wraps her legs around Lena’s waist and her arms around her shoulders.

 

“I have a few meetings in the morning but I’m free from lunch onward. What about you?”

 

“You wanna go visit Sapphire Suite’s tower A?” Kara grinned.

 

“It’s already done?”

 

“They’re working on its interior now, Donna said Architect Foster wants to know if I’d like to put a restaurant or bar in between the two towers, and I’m actually considering it.” Kara eagerly explained making Lena smiled.

 

“I’d love it see it.” Lena confirmed, Kara break into a huge grin her eyes disappearing making Lena lean in again to kiss that beautiful smile off of her wife’s face.

 

“Can I go to work with you?” Kara asked as they pull away.

 

“Someone’s getting too attached.” Lena teased.

 

“You don’t want that.” Kara confirmed almost with a pout ignoring the teasing tone of her wife, Lena’s smirk vanished into a panic.

 

“Sweetheart, I was just messing with you. Don’t be silly.” Lena cooed ducking her head so she could look into Kara’s eyes who’s fidgeting in front of her. “Baby, look at me.” Lena softly said and Kara obliged.

 

“I love being around you, please don’t doubt that even for a second, okay?” Lena said lightly scratching Kara’s thighs, Kara slowly break into a shy smile.

 

“Someone’s hormonal, it’s the time of the month, I see.” Lena smirked back is the teasing tone and this time Kara laughed with a nod.

 

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” Lena assured, making Kara sigh burying her face on the crook of Lena’s neck. Kara Zor-El who’s genome is almost perfect, is also a human and a woman, and her body still works like a normal woman’s body does. Although, there’s the absence of menstrual cramps, which still makes Lena jealous; Kara’s hormone’s still makes her a little too clingy and emotional during the three short days of her period. Apparently still shorter compared to Lena’s five grueling days.

 

“By the way, Lana will land later at 6pm, I’ll ask Adam to fetch her from the airport and to drive her to Lorcan’s.” Kara said as they started having breakfast.

 

“I just hope it goes well with the both of them.” Lena worried, even if they’re sure Lana is still single, they’re still aren’t sure if she still feels the same about Lex. It’s been months and no matter how painful Lex’s _death_ for Lana was, she has every right to move on from him.

 

“Let’s hope for the best.” Kara nodded, knowing exactly what Lena was thinking. This is the first and only time they’re going to play cupid so they’re both so nervous.

 

**…**

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Danvers.” Jess smiled as soon as she sees Kara and Lena walking out of the elevator hand in hand. Her boss in her usual blouse and skirt but with her hair loose and splayed over her shoulders, she looks relaxed and at ease, something she’s far from since the launch of CADMUS. While her boss’ wife is channeling her inner Clark Kent in her light blue flannel button down and navy blue fitted slacks with this bulky tan colored messenger bag.

 

“Good morning, Jess.” Lena smiled as she nodded for Jess to follow them inside her office.

 

“Good morning, Jess. I’ll be working from my wife’s office today.” Kara grinned making Lena’s faithful secretary laugh.

 

“Of course, Mrs. Danvers. I’ll send your favorite coffee in a bit.” Jess nodded quickly tapping on the direct line of LuthorCorp to Noonan’s, Lena Luthor herself had it set up for every time her wife’s visiting for longer hours just like this.

 

“Thank you Jess. You’re the best secretary.” Kara winked as she walked over to the couch are of Lena’s office.

 

“Donna is another best secretary for her.” Lena teased Kara gives her a frown.

 

“We got lucky sweetheart, we got two of the best secretaries in National City.” Kara gave before she flipped her laptop open, Jess still genuinely smiled and Lena did too.

 

“Your first meeting is upstairs, Mrs. Danvers in about fifteen minutes.” Jess informed as she scroll through her mini monitor, Lena nodded putting her bag down before taking her own mini monitor and the papers she needs for the the first meeting.

 

“I’ll be back after an hour or so, love.” Lena said on her way out of the office, Kara was quick to her feet, giving Lena a hug and kiss on her cheek.

 

“Have fun.” Kara smiled.

 

“You’re going to behave?” Lena teased yet again.

 

“Of course Mrs. Zor-El, I’ll be in my best self while I wait for you.” Kara laughed slightly pushing Lena out of her office, even before she runs late for her nine o’clock. Lena’s heart flutter in her chest at what Kara called her, it was the first time Kara did and no matter how mushy it sounds like, Lena loves it. She kissed Kara’s hand she’s holding before walking out of her office following Jess towards the elevator.

 

Lena didn’t come back until 11:30 in the morning, and when she did Kara was already waiting for her with her favorite Indian vegan food. Kara’s all done with the paperwork Donna sent for her to sign, she’s done double checking the bars’ inventories, the casinos’ revenues, and the updates for the Sapphire Suites. Lena quickly walked over to her wife who’s pretty satisfied with everything she was able to accomplish before their lunch, Lena slumps against Kara who easily pulled her in a cuddle.

 

“Tough morning?” Kara worried placing soft kisses on her wife’s temple.

 

“They’re suddenly too interested to what CADMUS has to offer and they’re thinking of actually acquiring them for good. We had a long conversation - argument about the pros and cons of the said acquisition. And then mother with all her might, is starting a stir of buying Lex’s shares.” Lena detailed.

 

“Can I have a say on that conversation about CADMUS? I have voting shares right?”

 

“Yeah, we’re 55% combined.”

 

“Then, I vote for no. We’re not going to revert what you already told the whole of National City just because they don’t want to miss out on something so experimental. And your mother buying Lex’s shares isn’t going to happen, Lex has a will right? His will specified you as his beneficiary.”

 

“But Lex actually being alive would put his will in jeopardy.”

 

“But your mother don’t know about him being alive. Let’s talk to Lex, tell him the situation and let’s see how he’ll react. I’m sure he’ll push for us to have his will executed sooner.” Kara reasoned out knowing well that Lex’s will wouldn’t be executed until a year after his passing. Kara tighten her arms around Lena as they stayed silent for a while. Kara’s patiently waiting for Lena’s mind to settle down.

 

“Thank you for being here.” Lena huffs against Kara’s neck her hand pulling Kara by the waist even closer.

 

“Always.” Kara smiled, placing another kiss on Lena’s forehead before they straighten up and start having lunch.

 

The rest of their lunch hour was more lighthearted, they focused basically on what they have just within the four corners of Lena’s office, which was them and their relationship. And the thought of just minding what their love means, and that nothing should amount more than the two of them, was enough to put Lena in a much better mood. She was able to finish the paperwork she needed to sign a little past three in the afternoon, giving them enough time to drive over to Sapphire Suites to meet with Architect Foster.

 

**…**

 

“There they are, what took you guys so long?” Winn asked with a tinge of scold once the figure of Kara and Lena from the stairs appears in his view.

 

“We got caught up in Sapphire Suites, sorry.” Kara apologized as she pulled a single couch for Lena to sit on with her perching on one of the arm rest. This is the first time they’re hanging out at Lorcan’s and Kara’s pretty excited how their friends will react on their new surrounding.

 

“So? How’s Lorcan’s so far?” Kara asked looking at three of her friends who are all holding different Irish themed alcoholic confections.

 

“The only bar of yours I approve wholeheartedly.” Lucy honestly said making Kara giggle, she knew her rave bars namely The Hive, The Palace, Last Gentleman, and K’s are growing too old for Lucy’s taste and she’s actually glad that the renovation of the speakeasy is also doing her some good.

 

“Thanks, Luce.” Kara winked making her lawyer friend smile.

 

“Absolutely, new favorite hangout place.” James nodded before taking a swig of the new feature of her speakeasy, their own brew of beer Irish style.

 

“I second that, the drinks are out of this world!” Winn beamed making Lena laugh.

 

“Only out of this country, Winslow. It’s all just Irish.” Lena teased.

 

“Well, I can be a new leprechaun! We can now celebrate the next Saint Patrick’s Day here!” Winn said a bit too enthusiastically Lena’s pretty sure their friend’s borderline drunk.

 

“Where’s the rest? By the way.” Kara asked just now noticing the absence of her sister and her girlfriend and Lex at their table.

 

“There.” James nodded towards the other side of the bar where a shiny pool table was installed, it’s made out of reclaimed elm and oak from Ireland, while its custom made cues are from sycamores.

 

“Oh they’re going to lose their money.” Lena chuckled. James and Winn exchanged looks before they both stood up to see the action, Lucy can’t help her curiosity so she followed them towards the other side of the room.

 

“Really? I mean I have no doubt with Maggie’s skills and Alex not so much, but I haven’t seen Lex play.”

 

“Let’s just say it’s going to be a great game, I’m betting on my brother.” Lena smirked with a raise of her eyebrow.

 

“Oh, wow. Now I’m going to lose my money to you?” Kara chuckled.

 

“Deal? We’re not talking about money anyway.” Lena pushed offering her hand for Kara to shake. Kara hesitated, she never hesitated when it comes to Lena before, but with this kind of confidence exuding from her lovely wife, Kara could only pray either Alex or Maggie to beat Lex’s ass.

 

“What wager are we talking about?” Kara frowned, looking at her wife who’s already looking at her. Lena bit her lower lip with gusto before she gives Kara that look, she only gives her when she wants to be taken to bed. Kara’s ears warmed up at the view as a visible hard swallowing escaped her, Lena laughed throwing her head a back a bit before focusing her eyes on Kara again. Eyes dark green and wanting, Kara knew Lena still isn’t letting go of what happened in her meeting this morning, and Kara has always loved kissing and making love with a mad Lena Luthor so she might as well hope Alex and Maggie loses.

 

“So darling, are we on?” Lena husked leaning closer towards her wife as Kara held her gaze with her growing smirk.

 

“You’re going to be in so much trouble.” Kara confirmed shaking her wife’s hand before placing the back of it against her lips.

 

“Oh, I’d like to be in trouble with you.” Lena winked, before standing up to lead Kara down where their other friends are. Kara and Lena stood near the cylindrical stacks of books as they watch the game, Lena was hugging Kara from behind her chin resting on Kara’s shoulder while Kara tangled their hands together.

 

The casual game became a race to five the moment the rest of the gang crowded around the pool area. Alex and Maggie tag-teamed against Lex and despite all the drinks they asked to be served to the Luthor for distractions and their trash talks with actual finesse, Lex was still the one who shoots ball 8 at the last round making 3-2 in favor of Lex Luthor. Lena didn’t stop herself from jumping up and down the moment Alex and Maggie conceded to her brother and Kara couldn’t help but laugh seeing how happy Lena is in such a simple thing. As the high die down and the rest are on their way back to their original table, Lex was suddenly nailed to where he was standing looking at the direction of the stairs. Everybody stopped and looked over to see Lana in utter surprise as well.

 

“Well her reaction so far is positive right?” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear as she pulls her by the waist, watching Lex and Lana dramatically meet in the middle of the bar.

 

“So far. Let’s see how the evening goes. Now how about that bet I won?” Lena said the latter part of her sentence came out a lot sultry than the rest of it making Kara’s knees wobble. Lena then did this trick she does when she wants to send a message across, she puts a hand on top of Kara’s chest, right above her sternum the warmth of her fingertips consciously lighting up Kara’s own desires. Kara’s arm tightens around Lena’s waist as they look at each other.

 

“How much do you want it?” Kara asked making Lena raise an eyebrow trying to hide her surprise to the blatant display of confidence but her pupils blowing up was too much of a give away for Kara, anyway. Lena then tiptoed a bit and hitched her lips against Kara’s earlobe before she whispered and answering moan of words.

 

“Too bad.” Kara stood in attention as a sudden clench in between her thighs took her by surprise.

 

“What alibi can we check out with them?” Kara asked trying hard to keep it together.

 

“Follow my lead.” Lena said taking one of Kara’s hand entwining them before she leads them straight towards the staircase, directly passing by their friends at their table, Kara’s eyes widen the moment Lena just abruptly turned right to the exit. Kara heard a few protest from Alex and Lucy about how they’re ditching them but she also heard embarrassing cheers from James and Winn about going to get some. They also passed by Lex and Lana having their moment by the more secluded part of the pub, Lena stopped a bit to tell her brother to suck it up and to not let her go before climbing the flight of stairs up. Kara heard Lex laugh as everything else happened too fast, the next thing she knew she was pressed against a car door with only the thing partition between them and their bodyguards. She was being assaulted with kisses and nibbles and soft hands palming her breasts and Kara’s slowly but surely losing all control of the situation and she’s loving every second of it.

 

**…**

 

“Someone woke up on the right side of the bed.” Lena teased as she walked in on Lex already having coffee by the breakfast bar also enjoying an early sweet treat of leftover scones.

 

“I can say the same to you little sis. Ditched us too early last night.” Lex countered making his sister turn bright red.

 

“So, how was the talk with Lana?” Lena asked sitting in front of her brother.

 

“She was upset at first of course, she said I could’ve called her at least. But she understood, it was a long talk. I promised her that I’ll make it up to her if she gives me another chance, only after we solve our problems with The Triad.” Lex explained.

 

“And? Did she?”

 

“She did. I still have my charm you know.” Lex smugly said making Lena roll her eyes at him.

 

“You are too smug.” Lena whined, Lex laughed.

 

“I heard you guys are planning of changing your surnames.” Lex opened up making Lena look at him with concern.

 

“Where did you hear about it?”

 

“Alex, she said Kara told her about it and she was so enthusiastic about it.”

 

“Do you think father would be offended?”

 

“I think you should push for it, Lee. You know father would agree to whatever will make you happy.”

 

“Thanks Lex.” Lena grinned.

 

“Zor-El should suit you anyway.” Lex shrugged finishing his scone.

 

“Yeah, but I’m not her perfect match.” Lena blurted.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I said that out loud didn’t I?”

 

“What are you worried about?”

 

“Nothing really, it’s a bit silly actually.” Lena said shaking her head.

 

“You’re worried because you’re not her match? It’s okay to feel a little insecure, you’re a scientist and you know that whatever science deems as a match is almost always difficult to prove otherwise, but you’re also a faithful, you and Kara share this bond far stronger than what science can explain.” Lex encouraged reaching out from the breakfast bar to hold both of Lena’s hands. “And besides, we’re not even sure if they’re alive and even if they are, you are who she loves, you are her only match.” Lex added with this soft smile Lena is only seeing now, Lex when they were younger was an absolute charmer, he’s a bookworm, he loves the orchard, he loves horses, he loves Lena, and all other things and people, but he’s far from being this articulated about the topic of love itself. It feels like she’s talking talking to the new Lex while he still keeps the antics of the old Lex and Lena couldn’t have it any better.

 

“You’re all too mushy in the morning.” Lena teased.

 

“Oh but you know I’m right.” Lex winked just in time his phone started ringing, it was Winn. Lex quickly answered the call as Lena decided it’s time to get herself a cup of coffee.

 

“Hey Winn, yeah we’re at the penthouse. Kara’s still sleeping but she should up any time now, why? Are sure? Okay great. We’ll be down there in an hour.”

 

“What did Winn say?”

 

“His thorough interactions with the conspirators have been fruitful, he said he might have something authentic. I’ll go get ready.”

 

“I’ll wake Kara up.” Lena nodded as her brother disappear back to the guest room.

 

Kara opens her eyes to a bright room and a Lena-empty side of the bed. At first she was confused, but the more she concentrates at the ajar door of their bedroom the more she hears Lena’s laughter confirming that she’s already catching up with her brother. It eases the knots inside her chest for being left to wake up alone, and the knots just disappears the moment Lena came into view, carrying two mugs of coffee, hair in a loose bun, her silk robe slightly dropping off her shoulder as she tried to balance the cups upright. Her lips stretched seeing Kara was watching her come in, her smile was beautiful and hesitant and apologetic. She wasn’t sure if Kara fancy waking up alone, and for that she apologize. But the moment Kara smiled back adjusting herself up the headboard and welcoming her back to bed Lena started to relax. Kara made a space between her legs for Lena to take, Kara pulls her in a back hug as she did.

 

“Good morning.” Kara whispered placing a kiss on her shoulder, her warm breath against her skin elicited ripples of goosebumps.

 

“Sorry you woke up alone, I was just going to get a glass of water but Lex was already up and he’s looking happy.” Lena said sinking in to the warmth of Kara’s body against her back.

 

“They did work out?” Kara smiled, Lena felt it against her shoulder and she did too.

 

“Yeah, Lana wants him to make it up to her. Lex promised her after we fix everything.”

 

“That’s great news. I’m happy for Lex.” Kara sighed Lena started toying on the bracelet she was wearing.

 

“What is it love?” Kara worried in Lena’s awkward silence.

 

“Winn called, he wants us to go to the headquarters. He said he might’ve gotten a lead to one of the missing documents.”

 

“I see the magic has begun.” Kara giggled the gurgle of it tickling Lena in the process making her squirm away.

 

“Stop leaving me!” Kara exasperated as she chases after her wife, Lena laughs louder.

 

**…**

 

“So, our missing Zor-El document will be up for auction tonight. It’ll happen at the function hall A of _Palais_ _Nationale_. I hacked into the guest list and found that the three new accounts asking for the missing documents of The Legion project are going. So we have competition.” Winn explained as he projected the website on the main hall monitor. “There’s a possibility that some of the prized items up for auction are stolen.”

 

“Let’s go, then.” Kara started, Lena instantly hold her by her arm.

 

“Strictly men, unfortunately. Despite this group acting so modern and smart, their views on women conspirators are too backwards.” Winn winced.

 

“They’re absolutely isn’t getting that piece of property.” Kara growled.

 

“They’re not, Winn and I are going.” Lex suggested.

 

“Oh no, you’re not going to make your debut from the underworld in a conspirator gathering, Lex. Imagine the theories they’ll build around you and the shock it’ll send the whole of National City.” Lena scolded making Lex take a seat beside her.

 

“Lena, this is an important part of our progress.”

 

“And we’ll get it, but not with you on the forefront.”

 

“I have an idea, James is coming with me.” Winn finally suggested. “Besides, they’re just a bunch of nerds, rich nerds, but they’re not barbarous people.” Winn said trying to convince his crowd consist of Kara, Lena, Lex, Maggie, and Director Jones.

 

“I’ll be on the surveillance van.” Maggie said.

 

“I’m coming with you, then. The van is closed enough. Winn and James know so little about bidding, they need to follow my lead on that area.” Lex said.

 

“He has a point.” Winn grimaced.

 

“We’ll have the perimeter secured, but don’t engage as much as possible. Can you do that?” Director Jones asked.

 

“We’ll behave well.” Lex assured mostly Kara and Lena who are being overprotective siblings toward him ever since he came back, and even though he totally understands their situation Lex still didn’t come back to be sheltered by the two people he’s trying to keep safe.

 

“You’re not going out of the van no matter what happens, Lex.” Maggie said making sure Lex knows the gravity of their police work.

 

“If we’re going to consider The Triad’s men are with us there, we have to keep it low-key they might have their own backups.” Director Jones said.

 

“Plan B, if anything goes wrong?” Winn asked.

 

“We’ll raid the place, you said some of the items might be stolen. We can verify that and have grounds for a raid. Just stay close by the exits.” Maggie said with the agreeing nod from the director cementing their only two plans.

 

“I’ll call James.” Winn said rushing out of the meeting room, right away.

 

“We’ll ready the troops.” Maggie said as they following Winn out, leaving the heiresses and Lex behind.

 

“Are you sure about this, Lex? There’s no need for you to be there.”

 

“Don’t worry Kar, I’ll behave.”

 

“I know you want this to be all over quicker, but we’re done being drastic with our actions brother.” Lena said in a serious but tender tone, Lex smiled.

 

“You’re not going to lose me again, and we’re not going to lose that document to The Triad.” Lex assured giving Lena’s hand a squeeze. “Besides, we have troops.” Lex enthused making Lena shake her head in defeat.

 

“Now honey, I’m sure our son knows what he’s doing. I’ll make sure Agent Espinoza keeps an eye on him.” Kara finally butts in saving Lex from more sermon Lena was ready to give, instead Lena melted into a quiet laughter at Kara’s play pretend.

 

“Mum’s right, I’ll go get ready. See you later mommies.” Lex said standing up and giving Lena a kiss on the head before he heads out as well. Kara then pull Lena to face her, she still looks unconvinced.

 

“Everything will be fine. We got them covered.” Kara said softly thumbing her wife’s rings.

 

“I know, I just can’t help but worry. And you supporting Lex with his Mission Impossible stunt isn’t helping either.” Lena honestly said, Kara smiles. “I’m starting to think you’re going to be a spoiling mother in the future.” Lena added a scold making Kara chuckle.

 

“I don’t doubt that one bit. But that’s why you're there Lee, you’re going to keep me in check, and grounded no matter how ambitious I maybe, I know you’re going to tie me down with reality.” Kara said cupping Lena’s cheeks.

 

“That’s not impossible. I know you too well.” Lena teased making both of them laugh.

 

“Then we’re a match.” Kara nodded pulling her wife into a hug.

 

“Ready to be Alpha for our boys?” Kara smiled as they pull away. Lena nodded with the same smile before she pulls Kara by the lapel of her jacket for a kiss, it was tender and chaste and everything Lena needs in that moment.

 

**…**

 

It took eight hours for the DEO to prepare two tactical teams, one will surround the perimeter of the most expensive hotel in the city and one that’ll be James and Winn’s backup team or the raid team. Director Jones will supervise the team of fifteen agents that’ll surround the perimeter of the hotel, while Maggie will be on ground with Agent Espinoza to lead the team of backup and raid, and then there’s Lex who’s main task is to prepare James and Winn on how to properly lay their bidding and to monitor their surroundings for any imminent danger. Kara and Lena with three more agents are going to control Alpha, whose tasks include, alerting the NCPD once a raid happens so they can take everyone involved into custody, and sending more backups for the worst case scenario.

 

“James and Winn, gauge your surrounding for the first fifteen minutes you’re inside, find the nearest exists, familiarize yourself with the people there give us names as much as possible, if by any chance you find what we’re looking for and The Triad really are there was able to snatch leave it behind. Your safety is paramount, don’t be a hero.” Maggie seriously said at the final briefing.

 

“Captain Sawyer, team A on the lookout, coast is clear so far.” One of the Alpha agents informed.

 

“Thanks, we’ll be out in fifteen.” Maggie nodded before turning to face James, Winn, and Lex again. Kara and Lena stand quietly while Maggie’s making sure the three men are well aware of how dangerous this mission can be.

 

“I’m suiting up when The Triad gets a hold of the documents, Mag. I won’t let an opportunity pass.” James almost stubbornly said making Maggie sigh.

 

“Once you’re about to do that and you’re sure that the documents are there, inform us and we’re coming in. Winn go straight to the exits and get inside the van with Lex. James will get the document and will meet you in the van and you three will come back here right away. Understood?”

 

“Is that plan C? Did you just give us a plan C?” Winn frowned, with Director Jones earlier there were only two plans, to bid and win the documents, or lose and raid the place.

 

“Worst comes to worst, we need those documents.” Lex said looking over his shoulder to give Lena a reassuring look.

 

“Lex is right. We have one thing The Triad doesn’t have, Guardian who has an indestructible suit.” Kara said agreeing with how plan C is gonna go if needed.

 

“Thanks, Kar.” James said throwing Kara a smile.

 

“But we stick plan A as much as possible, okay?” Kara reminded making James and Winn nod at the same time.

 

“Also, you each will have to wear a bulletproof vest under your suits, same goes with you Lex.” Maggie said nodding the men toward locker area.

 

“Right, let’s go boys.” Lex said turning shortly to his sister’s location to give her a tight hug and a kiss on the side of her head.

 

“Be safe.You’re not going out of the van.” Lena reminded as they pull away.

 

“I will, promise. I’ll see you two later.”

 

“We’ll be here.” Kara assured giving Lex’s shoulder a firm squeeze before Lex followed James and Winn to the locker room.

 

**…**

 

“Are we sure about this?” James asked slightly nudging Winn on his shoulder as they got out of James’ car.

 

“We don’t have a choice now. Plus, Kara and Lena, they’re counting on us.” Winn said as he puts on his earbud communicator.

 

_“James and Winn, can you hear us?” Winn heard Kara as the communicator started receiving the active channels._

 

“Loud and clear, bud.” Winn said as they walk towards the hotel’s entrance. The clock is ticking at the same rate as Winn’s heartbeat, he’s seeing numerous men in tuxedos all on their way towards the main function hall of the hotel.

 

_“We’re seeing a lot of movements going on, boys.” Maggie said as the men get in line to the entrance._

 

“Any updates about the verification?” James quietly asked to the team monitoring them but from a human perspective he looked like he was just asking Winn.

 

_“We’ve confirmed three stolen pieces to be auctioned, one is the Jordan Lead Codices -”_

 

“Wait as in the same codices that were found out to be fraud?”

 

_“The fraud issue was a cover up Winn, the codices are in fact real.” Maggie explained. “It was stolen from Jordan where it was then being decoded by scholars a good five years ago.” Maggie added._

 

“Damn. And the second one?”

 

 _“The Secret Gospel of Mark from Mar Saba, and the third is  The Zor-El documents, that were stolen from an unidentified personal vault from the Bank of England just last year. The person who owns the vault died a few months before the documents were stolen, they disappeared only now to resurface in this conspirators’ event.”_ _Lex explained._

 

“There’s no doubt now that we have to get that bunch of papyrus, huh?” Winn teased earning a disapproving look from James.

 

“We’re in.” James said as he ushered Winn to the standing table closest to the left hand side fire exit closest to the stage.

 

_“We now have access to the security cameras of the hotel. The pieces to be auctioned are just behind the stage, the room right next to it. There are two guards outside.” One of the Alpha agents informed._

 

_“Captain Sawyer, there’s a group arriving now at the open parking lot, anyone look familiar?” another Alpha agent asked._

 

_“Give us access.” Maggie ordered, Kara watched as the agent put up the CCTV footage on split mode._

 

_“Krull.” Maggie gasped._

 

“Krull? As in Ben Krull?” Kara asked her voice suddenly strained alerting Lena who was busy monitoring the activities inside the function hall.

 

_“Yes, he’s the former employee who bombed Alex’s laboratory.” Maggie confirmed._

 

_“James, Winn, we have company. They’re on their way to the function hall.” Lex said informing their men on ground._

 

“Copy.” James said eyes snapping towards the entrance.

 

_“They’re the last guests on the list.” Maggie confirmed. “We’re a few minutes to the start.”_

 

“James, there are three men on blue coats and red ties. One of them is Ben Krull, he’s the bald one, center forward.” Kara informed knowing pretty well who the scum was.

 

“Noted. Saw him. They’re at the center table.”

 

“Correct.” Lena confirmed zooming in on the men. “And they’re armed.” Lena added.

 

_“Right, let’s make this quick and easy. Once the you hear The Legion Project, raise the bid to one hundred thousand dollars right away.” Lex said. “You guys knock it off by two million.”_

 

“Okay, Lex.” James nodded.

 

“It’s going to start.” Winn said as he turned towards the stage.

 

 _**Gentlemen, welcome to Conspirators Anonymous’ annual auction event! We have prepared five  historical artifacts up for bidding tonight! Three of them are the most widely controversial pieces that are believed could change the whole course of our own history. Without any further ado, for our first item, we have The Jordan Lead Codices. I’m pretty sure everyone knows what this piece is for and what it affects, can we start the bidding at twenty-five thousand dollars?** _ The host beamed as he confidently walked the stretch of the makeshift stage, and the bidding has started. While the others are fighting for the lead codices, James and Winn are closely watching the Ben Krull squad and their lack of interaction with the people around them and to themselves.

 

“They’re just standing there, waiting for blood.” Winn commented.

 

“I know, they couldn’t be anymore obvious.”

 

“I don’t think they’re hiding from us, they were pretty incessant in knowing if the actual Zor-El documents are going to be auctioned tonight.” Winn warned.

 

“Right, of course.”

 

“Any movements outside?” Winn quietly asked.

 

_“We’re on the edge of our seats. But the coast is seemingly clear.” Lex confirmed._

 

_“That’s weird. Normal is weird.” Maggie said starting to speculate. “Can we have scans of the basements?” Maggie asked._

 

_“Transitioning.” Third Alpha agent barked, splitting three basements cameras on the screen._

 

“Hold up.” Lena said out of the blue.

 

“See anything?” Kara worried.

 

“Corben.” Lena and Maggie said at the same time.

 

“He has something.” Alpha agent one said, “Zooming in.” she added as she zoomed in on Corben’s location in the north east part of the hotel’s basement one.

 

“I don’t have a clear view, his now inside a car.” The same agent said.

 

_**Sold for three hundred thousand dollars! Congratulations on your purchase, Mr. Pierce. For our second piece, oh this is good! This piece has been in every conspirators dream collection shelf. It contains some of the most significant information about the infamous The Legion Project, here for grabs, The Unus-Compar chapters! Bidding starts ate one hundred thousand dollars.** _

 

“Two hundred!” Winn instantly said raising the number card up for the host to see him.

 

“Anyone for two hundred and fifty?”

 

“Three hundred and fifty thousand.” One of Ben Krull’s company said raising his own number.

 

“Wow! Anyone for five hundred thousand?”

 

“Seven hundred thousand!” Winn said, making James put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Careful now.”

 

“I’m just making this quicker, relax.”

 

“1 million dollars.” Ben Krull himself silencing the crowd.

 

_“Now Winn.” Lex blurts._

 

“Two million!” Winn boasted giving Ben’s group a sly look.

 

“Jesus! Two million dollars, anyone willing to go higher than that?” The host exclaimed, there was a moment of silence in the crowd.

 

“Two million going once?”

 

“Three million dollars!” The third man in the group raised in buzzer beater.

 

“Three million! Three million going once?”

 

_“Winn step down.”_

 

“But Kar -”

 

_“Corben has planted a bomb inside one of the cars in the basement one of the hotel, we’re sending the bomb squad now, get the hell out of there, now!” Kara commanded alerting both James and Winn._

 

“Let’s go, come on.” James said pulling Winn towards the closest exit.

 

“We’re actually leaving the document?!” Winn hissed as they stumble out to the hallway that’s now mostly empty.

 

“Room right behind the stage, this is it.” James said looking at the door beside the exit.

 

“What?”

 

“Here’s where they keep the pieces!” James beamed, “Go, I got this.”

 

“James there’s a bomb! We need to get out now!”

 

_“Guys out of the building, we’re coming in.” Maggie declared._

 

_“Bomb squad’s in.” Lena said._

 

“I’m going to take my chance on the documents, Winn’s going back to the van. Go!” James said pushing Winn towards the east wing exit where Maggie’s van is waiting. James then turned back to the door and pushed a button on his watch activating his suit, and with one shoulder shove he was able to open the door towards the room.

 

“Hey!” James called out to no other than Ben Krull about to break the glass encasing the document.

 

“I bought this.” Ben smirked.

 

“You haven’t paid yet.” James said charging towards the bald man, but even before he was able to get a hold of him, something hit him hard on the back of his neck. Thank goodness for the overall protection of his suit, James was unfazed. One quick turn of a heel and the man dropped unconscious.

 

“Impressive.” Ben said rather amused before pushing a button on his watch as well where a shield was wielded.

 

_“James! Get out of there!” Kara exasperated seeing that Krull really came prepared for a fight._

 

“I knew you’d be here, Guardian.” Ben said before charging towards James. The two started to brawl against each other while a loud bang broke in the other room.

 

“Stand down now.” James growled.

 

“Or what?”

 

“You’ll go back right where you came from.” James husked before grabbing Krull’s shoulders and jerked him forward and met him with the headbutt, knocking the man out.

 

_“James, fool proof bomb. Out now!” Kara roared, “Maggie we have a minute on the clock. Evacuate.” Kara commanded._

 

_“Heading out!” Maggie affirmed._

 

_“James? Hear me?”_

 

“On my way out.” James before he smashes the glass enclosure to grab the document. He pushes the same button as he run out of the hallway towards the east exit.

 

“Come on! Come on! Come on!” Winn hollered when he saw James coming out of the exit. James was jogging towards the van when they hear two gunshots, James felt something hit him on his back the impact pushing him forward out of balance.

 

“James!” Winn and Kara chorused when they saw their friend stumble on his footsteps. The man who was with Ben Krull earlier came into the picture.

 

“Leave the document and no one else will get hurt.” The man ordered, Winn was already with James checking if the bullets hit him where the bulletproof vest was.

 

“You’re good, you’re good.” Winn confirmed.

 

“Leave the document!” The man said making Winn raise his hands one holding the documents, Winn slowly put the document on the ground as he helped James get back on his feet.

 

“Freeze! Don’t move. NCPD.” Maggie hollered as she stood behind the man pointing the gun to his head. Winn and James easily made their way towards the van, at the same time Lex jumped off aiming to get the document Winn left. But even before anybody can move, Lex was back inside the van.

 

“Drive, Agent Espinoza! Drive!” Lex hollered as he closed van’s door.

 

**…**

 

“What the hell happened back there? You promised that you’ll stay out of trouble, Lex.”

 

“Lena I was trying to help okay? Maggie got my back, the man was on his knees.”

 

“That’s besides the point -”

 

“I know what I did, Lena. It was five steps away from the van, nothing bad happened.”

 

“What if something did happen in those five steps?”

 

“Then I’m thankful nothing did. We got what we need, we don’t have to fight.”

 

“You’re not going that again.”

 

“I won’t promise you that, but I did promise you I’d be safe.” Lex said, voice a lot softer now as he pulls his sister in a hug.

 

“We’re good?”

 

“We’re good, you fierce _hoor_.”

 

“Did you just call me names in Gaelic?” Lex giggled pulling away.

 

“You’re an absolute _gobdaw_.”

 

“Love you too, sis.” Lex said as they walk out of the locker room.

 

“No broken furniture?” Kara teased seeing Lex and Lena come out of the locker room with Lex’s arm over his sister’s shoulder.

 

“None of that luckily.” Lex chuckled, reaching out to shake Kara’s hand.

 

“Thanks for calling the shots.” Lex smiled as they do.

 

“You’re stubborn, but you did great.” Kara returned.

 

“Stop patronizing each other.” Lena scoffed still pretty pissed of what her brother did walking past the two most important people in her life.

 

“She’s still feisty.” Lex whispered.

 

“Oh she’s alright. Nothing I can’t handle.” Kara nodded confident as she watches her wife join Winn in checking the authenticity of the document they retrieved.

 

“That I’m sure. Let’s go see what we got.” Lex said nudging Kara towards the main hall.

 

“Kar.”

 

“Alex, Maggie’s okay, she’s at the NCPD right now but she’ll be back here.” Kara said as they hugged.

 

“I know she already called me. I’m here because I need to talk to you.” Alex said as they reached the table where, Winn, Lena, and Lex are picking the documents apart.

 

“Is everything okay? What’s going on?” Kara worried.

 

“I need you to be CEO again.” Alex said looking at Kara and then Lena whose attention snaps towards them.

 

“What?” Kara frowns.

 

“Dad’s going around talking with the board privately about The Triad, he’s pitching.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“Maxwell Lord was in the building earlier, he said he met with dad and that they talked with a possibility of getting him his parents’ seat on the board again, this time he’ll be in position.”

 

“Kara I need you there, you now own 50% of voting shares counting Lena’s shares with you, but with dad and the board working against you in due time, we might have a problem.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I now own only 20% Kar, remember when dad found out about what I did?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I need you back there, Kar.”

 

“Get me the paperwork, I need to see what’s been going on. All of it.” Kara nodded.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” Alex said pulling her into a hug.

 

“We’re not giving him more power.” Kara assured.

 

“I’ll go back to office and get everything we need.”

 

“Alex, we can do it tomorrow. First thing in the morning, I need you to rest for now. You look tired.”

 

“Well, yeah, sure. I’ll update you. Good night.”

 

“Go home and rest.”

 

“Fine. I’m going.” Alex gave in feeling the exhaustion weighing heavier on her shoulders.

 

“Wait, Alex -” Winn called out making the Danvers sisters look at him at the same time.

 

“What’s up?‘

 

“I need you to do a general scan on Kara.”

 

“What? Why?” Kara frowns again.

 

“There’s this page in the documents that described what makes you a perfect nature factor Kara. We need to know for sure, and then maybe we can start to formulate how to describe your perfect match.” Winn said stating a point.

 

“Well, Winn’s right. We need to know your biological structure, in clear picture so we can have a sketch of the nurture factor.” Alex said agreeing to the thought. Kara released a long exhale in defeat.

 

“Fine, let’s get this over with.” Kara said walking ahead towards the med bay.

 

“Lee, assist me?” Alex asked making the Luthor smile and nod. Kara and Lena already had a long day, and Alex can see the slip in Lena’s posture and the drop in Kara’s energy. There’s been to many things happening in their _now_ that’s thoroughly wearing them out.

 

“You two go home after this, okay? You need rest.”

 

“I’d really like that.” Kara huffs as she gets on the bed under Knox.

 

“Knox.”

 

“Good evening, Doctor Danvers, how can I help you?”

 

“I need a complete scan on Kara, cellular level scan.”

 

“Initializing scan, estimated time of procedure: 20 minutes.” Knox announced as Knox started to whir all over Kara’s body. Lena was standing beside Kara holding a tablet that monitors her current vitals, while Alex was monitoring the image of Kara’s whole body that Knox is starting to build on the bigger monitor.

 

“Here’s the list of the things she should posses.” Winn said mostly to Alex.

 

“These are unbelievably almost inhuman,”

 

“I know, that’s why I needed her scan.”

 

“So this document is in fact authentic?”

 

“The age of the paper matched the ones we already have, same with the batch number on the pages when it was printed.” Winn confirmed.

 

“And we almost lost it to that Ben guy.”

 

“To The Triad to be exact. I’ll go read some more.”

 

“I’ll update you with the results.” Alex said, Winn nodded before going back to Lex.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t volunteer on the retrieval.” Alex teased Kara who was currently lying so still with her eyes closed, she must be really tired.

 

“Oh she did alright, I’m sure she would’ve been the one in the van or inside the function hall if they allowed women to bid.” Lena said flatly.

 

“You’re still upset.” Kara said opening her eyes.

 

“Not your fault.”

 

“Lex wouldn’t be doing that again. Promise.” Kara assured with a smile, Lena finally smiled back.

 

“Kara Danvers’ scan complete.” Knox declared as the whirring sound died down.

 

“Knox, give me a rundown on the results.”

 

“Kara Danvers’ biological structure consist of tightly knitted cells, cells I’ve calculated that have the slowest rate of dying compared to an average healthy human being, no genetic tendencies of acquiring any type of cancer and immunodeficiency viruses. Predicted no change on blood pressure, cholesterol, and sugar levels. Consistent fast metabolism. Highly fertile. Ovaries, cervix, and Fallopian tube look normal. Ova produced are healthy. These result to, slow paced aging, quick healing from wounds and bone fractures, and overall impeccable health.”

 

“Wow.” Alex gasped. “You do have a hundred problems but your health isn’t one of them Kar.”

 

“She’s perfect.” Lena said stating a fact.

 

“I - oh stop it you two, I’m not.”

 

“You’re the perfect nature factor. The results you have can’t be a product of anything man made, that or magic.” Lena said silencing anymore protest from her wife. Kara smiled but it was rather pained and Lena understood why.

 

“I’m sorry love, it’s just seeing you too closely knowing all these facts is a wonder.”

 

“Don’t apologize, silly. But can you two stop looking at me like I’m some kind of miracle.” Kara teased, both Lena and Alex haven’t removed their eyes on her.

 

“Unfortunately bud, you are a miracle and now that’s a fact.” Alex chuckled.

 

“I be damned.” Kara snorted.

  


“What did we find out aside from Kara’s a superhuman?” Alex called out on their way out of the med bay. Kara instantly swatted Alex’s shoulder making Lena laugh.

 

“Well, aside from the progress of their works and getting more people involved especially the Zor-Els, there are two names, Alura Zor-El and Dr. Sylvia Carruthers but it wasn’t specified what they actually did or did not do.”

 

“Alura is a female name. I thought they only need the males?” Lena pointed out.

 

“Yeah, she’s Kara’s great grandmother. Indeed but, according here her further work eventually helped in identifying the matches.”

 

“We have the match?”

 

“Yep.” Winn said making the the pop sound as he presented the page where the match are specified. “ _compar5131968_ and _unus371965_ they are coded, there are no mention of their real names anywhere.”

 

“Are those dates?”

 

“Yes, the dates when they were discovered. _Compar_ was discovered on the same year of the break up.” Lex said.

 

“ _Unus_ means The One in Latin.” Lena said still scanning the pages for clues.

 

“Right, and _compar_ is The Mate or The Match.” Lex concluded.

 

“They already found the match, but since the Danvers-Luthor broken up, Lucas took the most important part of the organization to stop Jeffrey once and for all.” Alex said.

 

“Exactly. Now there are only a few more information we need to find, we need to know who were the first perfect match, adjacently leading us to who’s Kara’s and where they are so we can help them, and the missing formula of the fountain of youth.”

 

“We also need to find out where The Triad is hiding the clones.” Kara butts in.

 

“That too.”

 

“Maybe the clones are in their headquarters.”

 

“Isn’t that the easiest? CADMUS.”

 

“But we can’t barge in there and shut them down. They haven’t done anything wrong, not yet at least.”

 

“Then we need to get ahead of them.” Alex said just in time Kara’s phone buzzed, it was a text message from Lucy.

 

**_The case is done and ready to be filed, I’m preparing all necessary actions to be done accordingly. Tomorrow would you want to come with me and Lois to arrest your father?_ **

 

“We can rest for tonight. I just got an idea how we’re going to make some real damage to them.” Kara declared, the group all looked at her direction with questioning expressions. But Kara just looked over to her wife, who easily understood that she’s completely tired and would want to go home.

 

“Let’s call it a night.” Lena easily said taking her place beside Kara as she entwines their hands.

 

Without any uttered word, the group accepted exhaustion themselves and started leaving. Winn drove James home after he was cleared from the med bay, Maggie dropped by just in time Alex was about to go upstairs, while Kara, Lena, and Lex got inside their shared sedan back to the penthouse. They’re all tired, so the ride was quiet but Lena feels Kara’s anxiety sitting between them in the backseat of the spacious Cadillac. Lena stayed quiet, she wants to wait for Kara to open up on her own, now matter how she’s starting to worry.

 

“Do you want me to be there with you?” Lena whispered while they’re cuddled close under the sheets, Kara’s arm is around her, her head rests on Kara’s chest. Kara was in toying on Lena’s rings again as her right hand draws comforting circles on Lena’s back. Lena felt Kara inhaled deep and slow.

 

“I want you to, but this is between Jeremiah and me. Besides your schedule tomorrow is too hectic.” Kara slightly teased.

 

“You already know my schedule, before I know myself.” Lena chuckle.

 

“I know, right.” Kara teased further making Lena look up to her.

 

“You’re staring at me again, aren’t you?”

 

“When you meet with him, I want you to show him that you’re more than just the perfect genome he’ll never get to experiment on.”

 

“That I will surely do.” Kara smiled before placing a kiss on top of Lena’s head.

 

**…**

 

It was the third Wednesday of the month, that means it’s the monthly business report day at Danvers Inc. The whole board of executives along with Jeremiah and Eliza would be there, Alex will be leading the report. Alex agreed to make sure everyone is in the meeting room by the time she arrives. Kara woke up with Lena already ready to go to work, they shared a normal breakfast together, talking about everything and anything, laughing, hugging, kissing, holding hands. Kara woke up to a fairly normal Wednesday morning, and she’s looking forward to another fairly normal Wednesday lunch with Lena in her office once she’s done with what she’s going to do. The only oddball in this typical Wednesday is that fact that Kara’s a few minutes away from putting her own adoptive father in his place. She a few minutes away from ruining the Danvers family for good. She’s minutes away from ruining everything Jeremiah holds dear. She’s minutes away from taking back what was stolen away from her family over the years, freedom and honor. Kara is a few minutes away from redeeming herself. Kara Zor-El is a few minutes away from becoming.

 

“Aside from the steady inflow of investments still caused by the wedding, the new projects we introduced to the public -”

 

“Good morning, everyone.” Kara greeted as the main double door entrance to the boardroom was parted for her. Kara was dressed to kill, with her hair in a tight bun, her striking red dress shirt tucked in her pencil cut skirt, and the highest Louboutins she owned, Kara sure would never take a no for answer now. Kara took in the silence that engulf the huge space, giving every member of the board a knowing look until her eyes landed on the two figured at the end of the table.

 

“I don't know, Mr. Lord is part of my board now, I wasn’t consulted.”

 

“Kara -” Jeremiah started about to chastise his youngest daughter for barging into a very serious meeting.

 

“It’s alright dad, that wouldn’t last long. No offence Mr. Lord. You should’ve just did business with me.”

 

“Kara what are you doing? Are you at your wit’s end?” Jeremiah said almost a joke who only him found it funny.

 

“I’m here to show the board you worship, who you really are dad. I want a new values to be added on our company core values, I want honesty. And today we’ll all be honest. Remember this dad?” Kara stated, clicking on Alex’s laptop and gone is the PowerPoint presentation, replaced by the CCTV footage of Jeremiah and her parents. Kara saw Jeremiah’s eyes widen in terror.

 

“That’s right, perfect reaction dad. Since you’re intensely interested in bringing the past back, I thought I’d give you a dose of my past to begin with.”

 

“Kara, this is a family matter. Stop this.”

 

“No dad, this matters to everyone here and you know that. And this? You're done with office and everything else.” Kara breathes calmly to be surprising as the look of surprise took over whole place.

 

“Commander Lane.” Kara called out from behind her and the esteemed commander walked right in followed by four men in uniform.

 

“Mr. Jeremiah Danvers, you are under arrest for the murder of Mr. and Mrs. Abel and Karen Zor-El, you have the right to remain silent, anything you might say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. May I request you to come with me in peace.” Commander Lane said as she handcuffed Jeremiah in front of everyone. Jeremiah quietly stood from his chair to be escorted out of the boardroom.

 

“Oh and dad, remember our last dinner together?” Kara taunts as they’re standing face to face on Jeremiah’s way out. “Remember I told you that I’ll come back for you even just one thing on your alibi doesn’t check out? I’m doing it now, you will lose access to everything related to the company in the duration of the trial, your personal savings will remain accessible, but only that and nothing else.” Kara finished, Jeremiah was fuming but he remained silent. Once Jeremiah was out of the room, Kara was finally able to breathe. Only then she realized she was shaking, Alex and Eliza instantly found their place on either side of Kara ready to hug her.


	16. What Happened Next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> phew! this is long over due I know I wasn't able to update for like a whole month and I hated it. It's not like I didn't try at all, it's just that I couldn't get the words out and make it a coherent chapter so let me make it up to you! this is the chapter with the most number of words I think? phew!
> 
> Here's a chapter of reveals! Let me know what you think!
> 
> ps. sorry for the mistakes. will edit accordingly.

_ It was fall in London of 1970, the period of polarized politics, huge number of extreme protests such as the bombing campaign by the Angry Brigade was carried out for the first time just a week ago and the streets are still being cleared, security checkpoints are popping everywhere and there are serious cases of police brutality spreading. Majority of London is chaotic, aside from the violent protests linked to the IRA, numerous protests for equality are happening at the same time. London is near catastrophic, and as far as hiding and laying low is concerned, Andre, Sarah, Arthur now with a one year old Jodi are barely getting by. They’ve moved in three different parts of London since they arrived, staying only a few months  in each until they decided it’s safer in the suburban an hour and a half away from Central London. Sarah gave birth to a healthy baby girl they named Jodi, on their first spring in the foreign land. _

 

_ “Andre, this isn’t a matter of discussion. We have to stick together.” Sarah hissed trying to keep her voice controlled and low while pacing back and forth in front of her best friend and her husband. She’s been breastfeeding, losing sleep taking care of Jodi who’s a colicky baby, so saying Sarah is exhausted may be a little bit of an understatement; and Andre’s sudden suggestion of going away for God knows how long surely isn’t sitting well with her. _

 

_ “Sarah is right, Andre. You know The Triad would hunt us down for the rest of our lives, you said it yourself, we’re stronger together.” Arthur said agreeing with his wife. Arthur Mercer is the co-owner of then growing Mills and Mercer Mining Corp in Greenland, Michigan. Arthur met Sarah through Andre’s wife Laura who was Arthur’s bookkeeper at the mining company. _

 

_ “We can’t risk the Danvers finding any of us on our own, there’s bigger chance for us protecting each other.” _

 

_ “I know what I said, okay? All I’m saying is, as long as we have these documents that tie us up to the lives we left behind we’re under threat and stress all the time. All I’m going to do is take them with me put them somewhere safe and come back. We’ve been here for almost two years, we can start living. With Jodi growing up, you know what I mean.” Andre reasoned out but Sarah isn’t buying any of it. She trusts Andre, she feels safe with Andre around because she knows he’s not somewhere he shouldn’t be. But she also knows Andre, he’s always been adventurous and easily bored, almost two years of being a physician in the local hospital of Harlow and he’s too eager to leave. But life in Harlow is ideal when you’re raising a child, it’s safe, clean, and quiet. They’re in a tight-knit community, so they already hit jackpot; but not Andre. He lost his wife when she gave birth to their son Abel just a few months before the break up, and he’s never seen his boy again after they left. They have no contact to anyone back in the US, Lucas said it would be safer if there’s no trail to follow, but he also promised that once everything settles down he’ll reach out to them and help them get by. _

 

_ “We’re going to stay together, that’s final.” Sarah said ending the conversation, she went inside their bedroom to rest leaving Andre and Arthur at the living room. _

 

_ “I can’t stay, you know I can’t, Art.” Andre said almost like a whisper. _

 

_ “You’ve made up your mind, haven’t you?” Arthur shook his head. _

 

_ “About leaving, yes. About where I’m going to go exactly, no.” _

 

_ “Life is going good here, I don’t see a reason to leave, at least not just yet.” _

 

_ “It is, but I feel like there’s something else I should be doing, something more, good - something good even.” _

 

_ “Helping us and your goddaughter is good. Helping family is good, Andre. But you and I both know that there’s just something inside you that pulls you to do something for the greater good.” Arthur said shaking his head again with a thoughtful smile. _

 

_ “You agree with me?” _

 

_ “I still don’t, but I believe that you do know what you’re doing. No one’s stopping you from doing what you think you need to do. You’ve been told what to do since you were a child, you and Sarah were honed to be doctors and scientists and to do what’s good and what’s right.” _

 

_ “Sarah’s going to hate me.” Andre heavily sighs, shortly glancing at the closed door of Sarah and Arthur’s bedroom. _

 

_ “There’s no question in that, but there’s also a huge possibility that she’ll forgive you, you’re best friends after all.” _

 

_ “I’m glad she has you, Art. You’re a good man.” _

 

_ “Oh I’m alright.” Arthur deeply chuckles. _

 

_ That night, Dr. Andre Zor-El left the only people he treats as family with just two main plan, put the documents as far away and safe as possible, and to keep Sarah, Arthur, and Jodi safe. Andre was secretly suffering a mild feat of paranoia, he’s aware of that, he has a master in psychology and he’s hyper aware of his state of mind, and he has to get away as soon as possible before this illness overcomes him, he can never let that happen. He’s reached out to one of his colleagues back in the psychology department now living in Scotland who agreed to help him, so for now that’s his only concrete destination. _

 

_ “Thank you for trusting us, Dr. Zor-El. We assure you that your property is safe here in the Royal Bank of Scotland.” _

 

_ “I expect paramount privacy and protection, Mr. Perry. My life’s on the line because of it.” Andre nodded as he shook hands with the bank’s manager. _

 

_ “We’ll never fail you, Dr. Zor-El.” _

  
  


_ \+  _

 

_ January 30, 1971 _

 

_ Dearest S, _

 

_ How are you and the family? Did Art get the job he was talking about before I left? How’s Jodi? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to reach out sooner, and I’m so sorry for leaving. For your worrisome self, I want to assure you that I’m all well, I’m currently in countryside Scotland. I don’t know how long I plan on staying but the coast is clear, I found a place to hide the first set of documents you have nothing to worry about. I’m planning of finding a job around here so I’ll expect a letter from you anytime soon. _

 

_ Be safe. _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Anzel _

 

_ + _

 

_ February 15, 1971 _

 

_ Dearest Anzel, _

 

_ I hope this letter finds you well, life is thriving for Art and me. Jodi’s healthy as can be, she’s going to turn two soon. I was hoping you could have a little detour of your trip and stop by she misses her Uncle Anzel. As for myself, ever since you left, I started to constantly feel fear not for us but for you, you’re alone and you could only do so much to protect yourself. I hope you finish your plans one day and find your way home to family, Anzel. We’re stronger together. _

 

_ Always, _

_ S _

 

_ + _

 

_ May 12, 1971 _

 

_ Dear S, _

 

_ I apologize for missing my goddaughter’s second birthday, I hope all went well. A present should arrive along with this letter for little Jodi. I was travelling the past few weeks trying to lose the trail, someone was after me, I didn’t know who it was or which side he was from but I feel like I already lost him. I’m currently renting a boat house here in Amsterdam, I found a job at a post office, I’m steering away from any job related to medicine and science as much as possible. I’m thankful they don’t deem me overqualified at the very least. I’m eager to come home, but it is safer this way as of the moment. I know you understand. Talk soon. _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Anzel _

 

_ + _

 

_ August 24, 1971 _

 

_ Dearest Anzel, _

 

_ How are you? Is everything okay? We just had a telephone installed in the house, please call whenever you can. Lucas has been in touch since July, I received a call from him yesterday about what’s going on in the company, the break up pushed through, the best friends are now rivals, but he assured that there are no longer signs of people hunting us. We also received a letter from home, it was about your son Abel. His Uncle Bill was granted his custody against the Danvers. Bill said that you are welcome to send him anything you can, and that they would do their best to keep him safe. It’s safer to stay in one place now, start anew, the house is still open for when you want to come home. _

 

_ Always, _

_ S _

 

_ + _

 

_ November 30, 1971 _

 

_ Dear Sarah, _

 

_ I’m in Berlin. I’ve been to Paris, Switzerland, and Brussels, making sure I’ve made a fake trail to follow. I’ve rid of all the documents, and I’m feeling so much better. Sorry I haven’t got around to actually call, but I will soon. I hope everything’s okay there. Don’t write back I’ll be moving around. Who knows maybe I’d come visit you. I miss you three. I’ll hopefully see you. _

 

_ Yours, _

_ Anzel _

 

_ \+  _

 

_ March 7, 1972 _

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

_ “Sarah?” _

 

_ “A - Andre? Is that you?” _

 

_ “Hi Sarah, yes it is me. How are you? How’s the family?” _

 

_ “I’m okay, we’re okay. God I’ve almost forgotten what your voice sounded like. How are you? Where are you?” _

 

_ “I’m in Galway for a while now, I - I met someone, someone worth staying in one place. She lives here.” _

 

_ “Really? That’s great news bud, who is she? What’s her name?” _

 

_ “Her name’s Emilia, she’s a doctor, a pediatrician. We’re planning of visiting next month, is that alright?” _

 

_ “Absolutely! We’d love to have you both, please come visit us. I’m  - I’m glad you called.” _

 

_ “Me too. I’ll see you in a month? I’ll call again once we confirm the dates of her leave.” _

 

_ “We’ll be seeing you both. Be safe.” _

 

_ “You too.” _

 

**…**

 

**_Danvers Inc. Under the New Reign_ **

 

**_Monday, local time, an official statement was released by Danvers Inc. about the welcoming of its new Chief Executive Officer, Kara Danvers-Luthor. A few months ago, Kara had to back off the active position and appoint her sister Alexandra Danvers as person-in-charge while she’d taken a full-time job in attending to her wife, Lena Danvers-Luthor as she grieved for the loss her brother Lex Luthor in the fated incident. Today we’re informed that both heiresses have now resumed full controls in their respective offices, renewed and refreshed. Kara, the new CEO of the Fortune Global 500 company said in her emailed statement to CatCo, [Lena and I are happy to be back to working again, we’re both so eager to put our plans into action. We’re even more inspired now than we’ll ever be, National City could expect a whole lot more from both Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp.]_ **

 

“Too early to be moping around, Danvers.” Lex greeted as he walked in on Kara hunched in front of her laptop and cup of coffee, Kara snorts a bit and smiles.

 

“I’m not moping, I’m - I’m contemplating.” Kara reasoned out, Lex sit in front of his own coffee cup at hand with this obvious questioning look on his face.

 

“What about then?” Lex asked, instead of answering Kara turned her laptop for Lex to see. The Luthor did a quick once over and looked up to Kara again. “It’s a fairly good article, no news about what happened yesterday.”

 

“That’s what I’m worried about, they’re not far from doing a surprise attack or something.” Kara said as she exhales.

 

“Then be prepared, one thing father had always told us since we were kids that helped me a lot when I became COO at 22 is that, you should always be three steps ahead of anyone. More like a game of chess, make it a habit to precisely predict what could happen, what would their next moves possibly be, then bam plan for defense.” Lex said earning a slow understanding nod from the youngest Danvers.

 

“I know sometimes that three steps ahead don’t work especially when The Triad is involved but, it can help secure the Danvers Inc. to either you or Alex. Now that Jeremiah’s out of the picture, his shares are kind of abandoned so you need to make a decision, claim them or give them to either Eliza or Alex.” Lex reasoned, setting a clearer path of Kara’s early morning thoughts.

 

“I understand, thank you Lex, it all made sense.”

 

“Of course.” Lex winked making Kara giggle.

 

“By the way, I don’t know if Lena had already told you, but Lillian is trying to cause a stir with your own abandoned shares.”

 

“Oh yeah, she mentioned that the other day, but there’s nothing to worry about I made sure that my shares wouldn’t be legally available to anybody until the will is executed.”

 

“But you being alive jeopardizes your will.” Kara stated and that’s a fact.

 

“Then I’ll have to be more careful until we get the whole story of The Triad ready with the clones and all that.” Lex agreed, “I can stay at the DEO, Winn told me about its impenetrable defenses and untraceable feature.” Lex suggested just in time Lena walks in ready for work.

 

“What is it about untraceability?” Lena asked raising an eyebrow at both her wife and her brother.

 

“We’re just talking about me, staying at the DEO in the meantime so we can lower the risk of anyone finding out that I’m alive, can buy us time.” Lex explained.

 

“What do you think, Lee? I think it will also be safer for Lex.” Kara added, making her wife stop for a minute to consider.

 

“You’re going to work with the retrieval of the documents, that’ll keep you busy.” Lena finally said with a sheepish smile at her brother.

 

“You know me so well.” Lex winked and they both laughed.

 

“Right that’s settled then.”

 

“I’m planning on narrowing down our searches on the three names we now have.” Lex said.

 

“It’s still weird hearing other people who carried my family name you know? Especially all of them being excellent doctors and scientists and here I am lost in the game.” Kara bitterly chuckled, Lex and Lena exchanged knowing looks.

 

“I don’t think you should be looking at it like that Kara, you’re as much of a Zor-El your family had been, you’re still here, you can still make a difference. I’ll go get my things ready, you two talk.” Lex offered as he jumps off his stool giving way for his sister to talk to Kara.

 

“Too early to have your laptop fired up, love.” Lena said walking behind Kara snaking her arms around the woman resting her head on her wife’s shoulder. Lena easily saw the window of the article.

 

“James told me about one of their headlines.” Kara said placing a hand on Lena’s arms leaning a bit against Lena’s warm cheek.

 

“First day at work today, want me to drive you?” Lena teased making Kara chuckle.

 

“We’re being driven, of course, you’re going to technically drive me up there.” Kara teased back.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Am I nervous? I just had the former CEO of the company arrested, and then I preceded the current CEO, who were, mind you, both more qualified to run the company than I am. So you can say I’m a bit riled up.” Kara giggled, though Lena can see right through her horror.

 

“You’re going to be great, Alex will be there to guide you. If she gets too busy, call me.” Lena encouraged making Kara smile.

 

“You’re gonna be doing the same job as me, even harder because you’re still head of the R&D honey, you’re going to be worked up. I’m gonna be fine, I should be.” Kara braved, Lena kissed her on the cheek as she let her go only to hold Kara’s hand as she sits down beside her.

 

“I’ll help you first, you’re my wife, you’re my priority. You did that to me when we thought I lost Lex and I was a mess.” Lena promised cupping Kara’s cheek, Kara’s grinned so widely her eyes disappeared, making Lena laugh.

 

“You’re my priority too.” Kara sighed.

 

“Then we’re going to be okay.” Lena nodded, Kara leaned in to kiss her and Lena happily obliged.

 

“Thank you for making this relationship the easiest we’d have to deal with everyday.” Kara sighed as they pull away making Lena grin cupping both her cheeks.

 

“You’re 50% of the reason why we work so fine together.”

 

“Yeah?” Kara blushed.

 

“Totally.”

 

“I’m so glad you’re the other 50.” Kara teased pulling Lena towards her in an embrace again before the put on their business women faces on for the start of a new day.

 

**…**

 

“Mrs. Danvers, good morning.” Eve Teschmacher greeted as she pushed the frosted glass door towards Kara’s temporary office. It’s only 11:30 in the morning but it already feels like four in the afternoon for Kara. Once she came in the Danvers Inc. after Lena dropped her off with Snart and Rory, Kara attended three consecutive meetings with Alex right away, there were three different contractors from three different countries and Kara pretty much stretch her mediocre vocabulary in Korean, Japanese, and Spanish just to keep up with Alex and the people they’re meeting with. The meetings ended by 11 and Kara can already feel the growing throb in both her temples. Alex went to another meeting Kara was supposed to attend as CEO but Kara needed to meet with Eve first to handle the Jeremiah incident before it goes full blown and out of proportion.

 

“Eve good morning, please have a seat, how’re the news so far?” Kara asked with a tired smile, she sets the contract she’s reading aside to focus on the woman sitting in front of her.

 

“The team has been working since three in the morning to catch any articles about the arrest but none has been tracked yet, we’ve also reached out to all the members of the board about the confidentiality of what happened in the meeting last week and they all responded with understanding, even Mr. Lord.” Eve informed, Kara leans a bit further against her chair adjusting her suit jacket as she takes a deep breath for the first time today that didn’t hurt her in the chest.

 

“That’s good to hear Eve, I would also like to make sure we have a statement ready just in case anything comes out before the trial and another statement for when the trial starts. I won’t be accepting any exclusive interviews until the trials are over for both the Sinclairs and Jeremiah.” Kara enumerated while Eve was quickly tapping on the mini monitor she’s holding.

 

“Absolutely, Mrs. Danvers.”

 

“The statements about Jeremiah would be more sensitive so I want you to make sure the words we released are sent to me first, I don’t want any inaccuracy.” Kara added looking Eve into her eyes. Kara knows Eve’s work for quite a while now and she knows she can be reliant to the woman but when it comes to her adoptive father, Kara couldn’t be so sure.

 

“Of course, Mrs. Danvers. Is there anything else I can help you with?” Eve asked feeling a little more concerned than usual towards the youngest Danvers who just took over the biggest position in the family business. Eve has been working with Danvers Inc. for over ten years now, it’s her second job after quitting being Cat Grant’s assistant for only a year and a half. Eve worked closely with Alex and all her projects and engagements, Alex Danvers is the most secretive and discrete and responsible and kind boss Eve had so far making her stay in the company this long. But Kara Danvers is too different from her older sister, Kara was never meant to be the head of the company, she’s so used to doing things her way while Alex was all calculated and by the book. So Eve, could only imagine the pressure and stress the power of the new found title brings Kara, hell, it’s only her first day and she’s already looking too troubled and exhausted for day 2.

 

“About anything else, do you think I can get an assistant in the span of 24 hours? A really good one to be sure. I don’t want to take Alex’s Stephanie no matter how great she is, Alex is still COO so she needs her assistant.” Kara hesitated making Eve smile a bit. “And asking Steph to do anymore extra work is unethical, even if she’s already offered.” Kara said her voice defeated but still kind, Eve noted Kara’s concern towards Stephanie, Alex’s long-time secretary. She thought maybe the youngest Danvers isn’t at all different from her sister when it comes to genuine concern about people who works for them and their kindness.

 

“I’ll find you one, Mrs. Danvers. Though I couldn’t promise to give you one tomorrow right away.” Eve said making Kara chuckle even in the dire need to rest.

 

“I’m just kidding about 24 hours, just get me the best, someone who could act less clueless than I am.” Kara teased.

 

“It’s only your first day, Mrs. Danvers. Cut yourself some slack.” The older woman reminded making Kara smile.

 

“You’re right, but I’m not programmed that way.” Kara giggled shaking her head as she reached for the contract she was reading before Eve came in.

 

“Do you want me to call for delivery? Lunch time in 5 minutes.” Eve asked.

 

“Could you actually do that? I mean I wouldn’t ask you to if you couldn’t. It’s not a PR thing.” Kara panicked but also almost desperate about the thought of not having to choose her own food for lunch, especially now that she couldn’t think about anything else but contracts, supplies, investment percentage, revenue, and more contracts.

 

“I could spare you some time to call for potstickers and lo mein.” Eve said knowing exactly what Kara’s favorite Chinese food are. It’s a tiny part of being in the PR team to know your clients well enough so you can predict their natural reactions to everything and in the last year, Eve has considered Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor as mastered subjects.

 

“You’re a lifesaver, Miss Teschmacher.” Kara eagerly nodded.

 

“I’ll get on with it then. Have a great day, Mrs. Danvers.”

 

“You too Eve. Thanks again.” Kara said as she watched the woman starts to leave. “You’re not allowed to be my secretary, no?” Kara asked as Eve was on her way out of the office.

 

“Know what? I’ll make you an offer and then I’ll send it to you at the end of day so you can read through and have time to think about it for 24 hours, would that be okay?” Kara suggested even before Eve could say anything.

 

“It’s definitely okay, Mrs. Danvers. I’ll wait for your email then.” Eve nodded again before she pushed the door open. Kara was about to continue reading the contract she’s holding when Alex barge into her office.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

“I think you need to assert your authority at the R&D now, as in now, now. One of the project heads of the R&D, Dr. Robert Pierce isn’t happy with the new CEO. He’s the acting R&D head in mom’s place.”

 

“And what bad his opinion might do me? Why are you so worried?”

 

“Mom told me she was thinking of passing down the head of the R&D position completely to him by the end of the year after she retires.” Alex explained, Kara heavily sighed as she stands up fixing her suit jacket.

 

“Right, if this Dr. Pierce is only “unhappy” with the new CEO because I’m a woman I’m going to fire his sexist ass on the spot.” Kara warned.

 

“Oh, I’ll back you up on that.” Alex agreed as they went out of the office together. Kara’s gala for being the CEO isn’t happening until the end of the of next week and people suddenly working for her right now are visibly alienated by the fact that this new face is walking around their company acting like she’s boss (even though she rightfully is by legalities) thinking she could command everyone’s work just like that. Kara feels the piercing stares as she walked side by side with Alex, who was aptly greeted by the employees who still recognizes her authority as the acting CEO, Kara’s shrinking in her own mind and she couldn’t help it.

 

“Here we are.” Alex said pushing the door towards the first basement of the R&D.

 

“I don’t think I can do this, Al. The more time I spend here the more I feel out of place.” Kara shook her head pausing by the doorway.

 

“What? Kara you’re doing just fine, you’ve survived the meetings this morning, you’re adeptly studying the contracts, what makes you feel out of place?”

 

“Being given the authority doesn’t equate being given respect, Alex.”

 

“Kara -”

 

“I didn’t work to earn their respect the correct way, you know?” Kara said taking a step back looking down on her feet and Alex knew she’s withdrawing on the spot and she might run away from everything that’s happening at that moment.

 

“Kara Danvers, look at me.” Alex said in her authoritarian voice making Kara’s head snap back up.

 

“Remember what you did to dad last week, you get that woman out of you again and show Dr. Pierce who’s boss. If they don’t want to work with you, we can replace them but no one is replacing you. Hear me?” Alex said holding Kara’s eyes determined to send her encouragement across.

 

“Loud and clear, I’m just so overwhelmed right now.”

 

“I understand, it’ll get better. I promise.” Alex said pulling Kara into a hug. “You got this.” Alex added as they pull away, Alex let Kara compose herself first before leading her down the main laboratory that was being shared by Eliza and that Dr. Pierce, but with Eliza laying low from  _ progignere  _ this Dr. Pierce made it his mission to take control.

 

“Good morning.” Kara quietly declares at her entrance, sending a few men and women in their lab coats in attention. Kara awkwardly shoves her hands in her pockets as she looks around.

 

“I’m here for a walk through?” Kara said while Alex let her lead the way.

 

“Of course, Miss Danvers. I’ll just call Dr. Pierce.” One of the women said as she pushes herself away from her desk.

 

“How did you deal with the R&D before?” Kara asked making sure only Alex hears.

 

“I didn’t have to get involved per se, mom’s actively working so she handles everything first before it gets to me.”

 

“Well, that makes this harder then?” Kara half joked, Alex puts a hand on her shoulder with an encouraging smile.

 

“You got this, you got me.”

 

“Miss Danvers, good morning. I was told you are here for the walk through?” A stern looking bespectacled man in his mid fifties greeted them, his hands are clasped behind his back.

 

“Good morning, Dr. Robert Pierce? Kara Danvers, CEO.” Kara aptly smiled offering her hand towards the doctor, Pierce hesitated at first leaving Kara’s hand in the air but the younger blonde’s pretty determine to give him a proper introduction. Alex glared at the man until he visibly sighed and bring one of hands in front to take Kara’s.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about your work ethics from my mother.” Kara said after firmly gripping the man’s hand with hers before letting it go.

 

“Doctor Danvers was the best R&D head we’ve had.” Doctor Pierce said as he motioned for Kara and Alex to follow him around.

 

“Oh you still do.” Kara huffs.

 

“I’m sorry?” Doctor Pierce asked giving Kara a short glance.

 

“She’s still the head of the R&D, she  _ is  _ still the best head we have.” Kara said fixing the tenses of the doctor outright making Alex bite the side of her cheek to stop herself from smiling.

 

“I understand, but most of the projects including yours planned have already been transferred to my authority.”

 

“Of course, only because she’s taking her much needed rest.” Kara said with a shrug. “How’s project  _ progignere _ ?”

 

“It’s put on hold until Doctor Danvers’ retirement, once it’s transferred to me we’d be able to start working on it again.”

 

“Hmm. That project will be put on hold until I decide otherwise.” Kara said as she walks past the doctor, noticing the diminished number of women in the laboratory.

 

“What’s the ratio of men and women working in the R&D this year?” Kara asked out of the blue, catching the man off guard.

 

“As far as I’m concerned, 2017-2018 has the same count, for every five male scientists we have two females.”

 

“I want more women in the R&D by the end of the year.” Kara said straight up without regard to the either Alex and the man. Alex stayed silent, she sees nothing wrong about Kara’s request anyway.

 

“We base hiring scientists mostly on their qualifications, Miss Danvers, sadly more male scientist passes the standards.”

 

“I think that’s bull. Keep looking.” Kara said turning around to face the doctor and Alex.

 

“My mother worked here for years, I’ve visited her more than a dozen of times and in those visits I’ve noticed the ample amount of both genders working in here. My mother thrived in equality in the workplace and I’m surprised to not see that now, just because she’s due for retirement by the end of the year. This place is going to remain as the SlaterLabs even after everything gets transferred to you, Doctor Pierce, and I wouldn’t want my mother’s legacy to be tarnished.”

 

“It is not anyone or even the company’s fault that people leaves, Miss Danvers.”

 

“Oh but it is don’t you think? Let’s take you for example, Doctor Pierce, would you leave Danvers Inc. if we’re giving you everything you need to get your work done and more?”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

“I’m thinking the same thing, if we’re giving these people everything they need to get their work done and to stay in the company, both on the financial and moral aspect, I don’t see a reason to leave, unless something doesn’t seat right with them?”

 

“What are you insinuating Miss Danvers?”

 

“I mean, attitude can go a long way Doctor Pierce and as a scientist change even in leadership of the company shouldn't scare you. As long as my company can provide you what you need to get things done, I don’t see a reason for you to throw a tantrum. Unless you have more reasons on your own that I have no control of? In that case, you’re welcome to file your resignation I’ll even conduct your exit interview myself.” Kara said leaving the doctor speechless along with the other scientists in hearing distance. 

 

“Right, if you have anymore concerns, you can email me directly I’d love to have a chat. Have a good day, Doctor Pierce.” Kara smiled before turning on the ball of her foot towards the exits. Alex quickly followed her sister on the way out when she stopped by the same woman who assisted them earlier in getting Doctor Pierce.

 

“Excuse me doctor, I didn’t get your name earlier?” Kara asked startling the woman.

 

“I - Ella Richards, I’m Doctor Ella Richards, Miss Danvers.” The woman stumbled a bit as she offered her hand to the youngest Danvers.

 

“Nice to meet you Doctor Richards, thanks for your help earlier.”

 

“No worries Miss Danvers, is there anything else I can help you with?”

 

“I hope you’re not too busy though?”

 

“Depends on what you’re asking me?” The shorter woman in her late twenties maybe beamed making Kara giggle.

 

“Of course, I’d like to have the paperwork of every ongoing project we have, and the ones planned. Would you be able to give me that?”

 

“Sure, Miss Danvers I’ll get on it right away.”

 

“Only if it doesn’t get in the way of you doing your actual job, though?”

 

“O - of course, Miss Danvers.”

 

“Thank you Doctor Richards, I’ll expect to hear from you in the next few days?”

 

“Yes, Miss Danvers.” The brunette nodded eagerly making Kara smile and nod back before she proceed towards the exit.

 

“Could you give me a warning whenever you’re going to use that Supergirl tone of yours in normal conversations?” Alex scolded once they’re inside the elevator again. Kara started shaking in laughter making Alex frown.

 

“Did he broke you? Oh my God have you gone insane already?” Alex faked panic as they got out to the lobby again.

 

“Sorry, I was so nervous there I thought it was funny.” Kara said as she calms down again.

 

“You’re unbelievable. You beat his ass right in front of his subordinates Kara.” Alex shook her head.

 

“He deserved it. He was being an ass. He’s assuming power that isn’t his yet, imagine what he’s going to do in the laboratory once he has full control?”

 

“I know! I’m sorry though, I was too caught up with running the company I forgot to check on the technicalities.”

 

“That’s alright, we’ll fix it. I’ll talk to mom about Dr. Pierce just to be sure.” Kara nodded putting her arm over Alex’s shoulders. “Also, I’m thinking of offering Eve an executive assistant role, do you think that’s alright?” Kara asked.

 

“You know what? If I had the choice before, I would’ve offered her the role myself. But she was the head of the company’s PR team and then yours and Lena’s PR team so I had to let her go.” Alex teased.

 

“So you think it’s okay for me to draft her a contract?”

 

“Sure, it’s her choice anyway. Unless you give her something she wouldn’t be able to resist.” Alex laughed.

 

“I’m thinking of a 20% raise, higher mobility allowance even a car maybe, and then a month of paid leave after we fix everything if she’s going to accept my offer. She’ll be in the actual mess herself so for me all that are damage control to be honest..” Kara said explained as they got inside her office.

 

“That’s super generous but well deserved if you’re going to exhaust her abilities. You ordered food?” Alex frowned at the amount of takeout boxes on the coffee table.

 

“Eve volunteered to order for me.” Kara beamed.

 

“Yeah, you better get her to say yes to being your assistant.” Alex nodded as she takes a sit on the couch and grabs one of the lo mein boxes.

 

**…**

 

Lena was halfway setting the table up for dinner when she heard the front door open to her wife carrying an overflowing pile of binders and paperwork it’s almost covering her face. Lena quickly abandoned the table napkins to go and help Kara who doesn’t seem to have noticed her just yet.

 

“Darling.” Lena called out startling Kara a bit but broke into the biggest smile seeing Lena’s domestic look, one of her favorite looks on her wife.

 

“Hi lovely.” Kara huffs quickly putting the stack she’s hugging down on the coffee table before turning to hug Lena all in one full sweep.

 

“Tough day babe?” Lena hums slightly smoothing Kara’s back as her wife’s towering height curves to bury her face on the crook of Lena’s neck with a deep inhale. Lena felt Kara’s arms around her waist before she lets Lena go to settle on an embrace. Kara have a good look at her with this dopey smile she always has when she’s looking at Lena, and even though Lena’s well aware of that adorable smile she still couldn’t used to it and the fluttering and churning of her stomach is enough proof.

 

“Overwhelming but nothing I can’t handle.” Kara grinned, it’s the first time since they got together that they weren’t able to talk to each other the whole day they’re at work. Lena just received a message from Kara around lunch time telling her not to skip lunch but when Lena replied after her board meeting, Kara didn’t. Lena let it go mainly because she knows Kara’s up to some very critical matters as of the moment, what with everything she has to deal with, Jeremiah’s case, running the company, and that warning text Lena received from Alex about a certain doctor at the R&D that might affect Kara’s mood when she comes home.

 

“Are you sure?” Lena raised a playful eyebrow making Kara chuckle and shake her head.

 

“Absolutely, Mrs. Zor-El.” Kara nodded as she leans in to place a kiss on Lena’s lips making the woman smile, like always.

 

“I smell something amazing.” Kara said as they pull away.

 

“I baked you some lasagna, Mrs. Eliza Danvers style.” Lena giggled seeing those blue eyes lit up like fireworks.

 

“Have I told you that you’re the best wife ever?” Kara asked placing a kiss on Lena’s cheek. “You’re my favorite.” Another kiss on Lena’s other cheek. “You are the love of my life.” Kara added once more but even before she could kiss Lena again, she was stopped by a hand on her chest.

 

“Kara Zor-El, you’re digressing.” Lena accused, making Kara chuckle.

 

“I most certainly not missus. Stop doubting me.” Kara said as she pulls Lena towards the kitchen.

 

“Congratulations on the stock performance of Luthorcorp by the way.” Kara smiled taking the pan of lasagna from the oven as Lena was getting them some sweet wine.

 

“Thank you, but did Jess tell you about that again?” Lena teased. LuthorCorp’s numbers were presented at the monthly meeting with the board and everyone was floored by the steady rise in prices and performances and value, not only by the company itself but also its subsidiary companies. Lena was satisfied to hear the positive comments of the men and women in front of her as she presented making the meeting the most lighthearted she had since she took office a few months ago.

 

“Honestly no, there’s this report that was automatically sent to me earlier. Apparently, Jeremiah tasked a team that’ll monitor the monthly performances of both Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp for his own purposes I guess, cause you’re clearly not receiving the same report are you?” Kara explained.

 

“No, I’m not receiving that kind of report.” Lena shook her head as they finally settled at the dining table.

 

“Oh well, you beat my company this month.” Kara chuckled.

 

“Honey please, your company is a part of my own.” Lena slightly scolded, Kara blushed. “What’s with the huge pile of papers by the way?”

 

“80% R&D project files and 20% contracts I need to study and to sign before meeting with the investors tomorrow.”

 

“What are the project files for?”

 

“There’s this Doctor Robert Pierce of the R&D who’s going to succeed mom as the head of the department by the end of the year who’s not happy that a 26 year-old no scientist, no doctor, architect who owns improper businesses happens to be his new boss.” Kara scoffed, Lena reached out to her taking her hand giving it a squeeze; so this is what Alex’s text was about.

 

“Oh love. You want to talk about it?” Lena asked looking into her wife’s eyes, Kara hesitated a bit, her eyes dropped to their adjoined hands before they went back up to Lena’s face.

 

“I got a bit rude to be honest when I met him this morning, but it was only because he’s being an ass himself. He’s so sure he’s going to get mom’s position by the end of the year that he’s acting bossy. Pissed me off.” Kara confessed making Lena smile both in pride that Kara isn’t cowering under men acting out power and just at how adorable her reasons were, reminds Lena of younger Kara.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I told him that the lab will remain SlaterLabs and that my mother’s legacy wouldn’t be tarnished. I made it clear that I’ll be paying much of my attention on his department and he was pretty bummed - more like insulted to be honest.”

 

“There you go CEO.” Lena teased.

 

“Is that really part of what I should be doing Lee? I mean using my power to impose? I sure want people to respect me by will and not by fear. I can’t pull that Supergirl tone Alex says I have whenever I talk to people I want to follow my orders.” Kara reasoned, Lena saw that genuine worry Kara always has everytime she does something for the Danvers Inc. CEO or not, Kara still things she’s never going to be worthy of the title, and it breaks Lena’s heart knowing now that the Danvers clan really did make business out of Kara’s whole family over the years.

 

“Kara, you have to remember that sometimes people learn their lesson the hard way. But you’re also right, then you don’t have to. Have a talk with this Doctor Pierce again after you’ve read all those files and tell him what you want to happen. He seems to be fit for the job if Eliza’s rooting for him but you’re just as fit in your job as a CEO as he is in being the head of R&D, you can be both level-headed on this.”

 

“You’re right. I guess I’ll do that.” Kara agreed. “Now your turn, how was your day? Tell me about it.” Kara asked kissing the back of Lena’s hand she’s still holding, Lena blushes.

 

“Surprisingly, my day was pretty boring, after the board meeting all I did was sign contracts. By five in the afternoon and you still haven’t been able to call or message me, I decided you’re having a long day and must be hungry when you come home. I asked Amaya and Zari to take me home after I had a run at the grocer for the lasagna ingredients.” Lena thoughtfully recounted melting Kara even more than she already did.

 

“In your office clothes?” Kara snorts.

 

“Could you imagine the people seeing me on the pasta aisle weighing pasta options in my Louboutins?” Lena giggled.

 

“Honey, I don’t deserve you. Really - I mean it was already five in the afternoon and I still haven’t messaged you?! Plus I let you do the grocery run alone?! I’m so bad, really terrible.” Kara shook her head ashamed of herself, which only made Lena laugh.

 

“I love you too.” Lena smiled, Kara grinned reaching over towards her wife for a kiss.

 

After dinner, Kara volunteered to do the dishes after firing up Lena’s hot tub, Kara made sure she got the right temperature of the water, generously pouring Lena’s favorite bath oils, she even hooked the speakers on Lena’s calming playlist, and to top the experience up while Lena was already relaxing in the tub with her eyes closed, Kara rolled the trolley beside her containing her favorite wine, a freshly opened box of chocolate, and one of the books Kara bought online for Lena. Lena called Kara out for trampling her effort of making dinner with what Kara was able to do in a span of less than 30 minutes. Kara only laughed, gave her wife a kiss before she changed into her pajamas and getting back to her readings for the night.

 

“Love, it’s already midnight, aren’t you joining me in bed yet?” Lena asked from the hallway, Kara has been flipping through papers upon papers in the last three hours. Kara looks up from the binder she’s holding with this goofy smile, Lena gave in and walked over to her wife at the couch and took the space beside her.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so caught up with everything. You and Alex and Lex are totally right, science is indeed fascinating.” Kara said making Lena chuckle shaking her head, Lena reached out and put a hand on the back of Kara’s neck adding a bit of pressure on the base of it relaxing Kara’s tensioned shoulders and spine.

 

“Don’t work yourself up too much love, please?” Lena asked looking Kara in the eyes and the blonde quickly nodded.

 

“I hear you, Lee. Come here.” Kara smiled abandoning the binder at the coffee table to pull Lena closer to her that Lena’s slightly straddling her left thigh. Lena placed a kiss on the corner of Kara’s lips as she makes herself comfortable on Kara. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to each other breathe, to each other’s heart beats, basking in each other’s presence; Kara’s toying on Lena’s rings their hands atop Kara’s chest, and Lena has her face buried on the crook of Kara’s neck. The moment was loving and soft and it makes them feel like they need absolutely nothing more than each other.

 

“I love you.” They muttered at the same time and they both laugh at the hilarity of the coincidence.

 

“Right, I’ll take you to bed.” Kara declared as she removes her eyeglasses.

 

“Oh really now?”

 

“I can’t help it, I just need to take you. You’re being so irresistible.” Kara accused making Lena laugh again.

 

“Then I can’t say no to that, can’t I?” Lena smirked once more before she lets herself be pulled towards the safety of their bed away from the scattered mess of a living room they have at that moment.

 

**…**

 

“You’re chirpy, you’re in a good mood.” Alex noticed as she waits for Kara to settle down in her new office, Kara’s putting on framed pictures of their family and friends on her bookshelf and Alex couldn’t be more happier about it. For her it’s about time Kara embraces her Danvers instinct. Kara lightly sigh with a thoughtful smile on her face.

 

“I just woke up today and I thought of Lena.” Kara said making Alex frown.

 

“Why where’s Lena? Didn’t she sleep with you?”

 

“What? No! She was with me! We’re together last night. Every night.” Kara giggled, Alex looked lost. “Lena’s just amazing you know? I couldn’t ask for more, just her. She makes me feel invincible.” Kara huffs, Alex wanted to tease her lovestruck sister so much but it’s been a tough whole week for Kara, and Lena being her sanctuary isn’t a teasing matter, at least not just yet.

 

“Did she made you mom’s lasagna without inviting us or at least me over again?” Alex opted instead, Kara giggled.

 

“Busy Thursday yesterday, we just ordered pizza but she got me my favorite Ben and Jerry’s flavor, not those vegan ones Maggie forces you to eat.” Kara said surely borderline boasted but Alex finds it funny-sweet.

 

“Mags is going to strangle you. Anyway, so what did you do for her?” Alex innocently asked, Kara suddenly looked at her funny and she frowned.

 

“You honestly don’t want to know, Alex.” Kara snorts.

 

“Oh my God, forget I asked! Get out of my head!” Alex protested throwing a balled bubble wrap towards her sister, Kara breaks in a boisterous laugh.

 

“You asked for it.” Kara shrugged making Alex cringe. “Why was your office too default Alex?” Kara teased making Alex laugh.

 

“Don’t be cocky, I was a nomad in this building, I loved it more when I go out of the country. I didn’t mind not personalising this place for some reason.” Alex recalled.

 

“Yeah well, I made the photos here a little generic for when you take over again, you -”

 

“I what?” Alex instantly asked cutting Kara’s sentence.

 

“You taking over again?” Kara hesitated making Alex release a nervous laugh it’s almost a cough. “Alex, come on let’s be real, I’m not the type of person who’s going to do this all my life. It’s not me.” Kara said sitting down on her chair facing Alex, Kara lovingly looked on the framed picture of her and Lena at Lorcan’s it was their seventh month of being married but only a month of them being together. Kara’s behind Lena her left arm draped over Lena’s chest, Lena’s hands clutching on it, as they we’re smiling so widely, Lena’s eyes disappeared and her dimple was in full show. Kara’s chest swells at the sight of her wife, never fails to make her feel that way, it still amazes her.

 

“You be real Kara, all this hard work you’re putting in what are you going to do with it huh?” Kara tore away her eyes from the picture perfect frame she was holding to look Alex in the eyes.

 

“Charge to experience?” Kara huffs earning a look of disdain from her sister.

 

“After all this time, you’re still going to tell me you’re unworthy of being CEO? You’ve gone through the whole week now without any hiccup -”

 

“A week is nothing compared to a lifetime Alex, after all, this is still your family’s business not mine.”

 

“You’re a Danvers -”

 

“I am a Zor-El Alex, you know that.” Kara reminded aching a part of Alex’s heart.

 

“You are still part of the Danvers, we raised you.” Alex dignified making Kara sigh heavily. “Just give it a chance okay? There has been too much movement in the leadership recently, if you want the control to stay in our hands we have to show them that we’re strong.”

 

“I know, I wouldn’t let you down.”

 

“Kara, just so you know, you haven’t failed me. Even at times I did fail you.”

 

“Don’t be silly, Alex.” Kara laughed, finally putting their smiling picture beside another picture frame of Kara, Alex and their mom in front of their first and only shared apartment back in their first year in college. Alex was pretty determine not to allow Kara from abandoning the CEO position now, maybe ever but she’s not going to cause anything that’ll scare her little sister away. Alex knew Kara deserves to be in control now more than ever, there’s no Danvers Inc. if it wasn’t for the Zor-Els that’s the clearest thing they’re looking at right now.

 

“Kara? Board meeting in fifteen minutes?” Eve reminded as she strides inside the CEO’s office, Kara smiled looking up to her new assistant. It has been a rather easy negotiation between her and Eve, because Eve isn’t demanding for anything to change, she just wants the job because of her genuine will to help the youngest Danvers. But Kara wasn’t having any of that, so she did it her way with making sure Eve’s a hundred percent taken care off even after they fix the company and put everyone guilty behind bars; Alex laughed at the perplexed look on Eve’s face upon learning what happened and just muttered something along the lines of  _ ‘That’s a Kara Danvers guarantee’ _ and that Eve can do nothing to change that. Kara and Eve also decided on one simple thing on Eve’s first day of being Kara’s secretary officially, it is that Eve would never call Kara ‘Mrs. Danvers’ ever again, because their friendship according to Kara is about to start.

 

“Right, let’s go meet them.” Kara nodded not only to Eve but her sister as well.

 

**…**

 

“Finally! Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor themselves everybody!” Winn beamed upon seeing Kara come down the entrance of Lorcan’s with the beautifully smiling Lena on tow. Kara’s gallantly holding her wife’s hand assisting her down the railless stairs in her shiny Oxblood colored Oxford while Lena’s still poised in her stilettos. It’s only been a week since Kara took over the CEO office but the group hardly saw Kara and Lena in those five working days, aside from Lucy dropping by at Lena’s office on Wednesday with lunch as they talk about the upcoming wedding, there was nothing more.

 

“Come on you sillies, we aren’t away that long.” Kara laughed as she lets Lena take the only available seat in the corner booth. Kara took a single from the other booth before she settled in front of her friends.

 

“No you two are away too long.” James scoffed making the group laugh.

 

“You clingy kids.” Lena smirked.

 

“Hey, I’m your brother and I can attest to that MIA status you two gave us the whole week, it’s not fun.” Lex protested making Lena and Kara laugh. Despite being busy with their own day jobs, Lex and Winn double teaming on improving every technicalities at the DEO that Director Jones finally gave in and gave Lex unrestrained access to the whole unit awarding him an honorary DEO agent badge, which Lex was extremely joyful about because he’s now free to help and be useful. James still up his neck with tasks Miss Grant left him when she moved to Washington DC for a sudden change of career, leaving him on his own devices. And Lucy is now living the time of her life as the youngest senior partner in National City’s top law firm.

 

“I guess we’re all just not used to being free from restraints.” Winn pointed out the obvious, ever since the arrest of the Danvers patriarch everything seems pretty quiet. There was the lack of anymore attacks, none that the DEO’s new tracking software can predict. There’s no news about any progress from CADMUS and relatively ROULETTE. And there’s no disruptive news about the criminal arrest Jeremiah had undergone so far. The group pretty much get on with life to be honest.

 

“Winn’s right, I love the quiet but sometimes I can’t help but think that we’re just on pause, you know?” Lucy butts in silencing the crowd of their friends, Kara and Lena exchanged looks but even before Kara can say anything.

 

“Agreed. But we have now and now is quiet and now is giving us the time to relax and prepare for the worst, so what do you say we just enjoy tonight?” James offered making Kara smile and nod at him for the save.

 

“Okay then, you women and Lex stay here Winn and I are going to get a bunch of alcoholic Irish drinks we’ve never tried before.” James declared moving from his place beside Winn pulling him in the process, Lex can’t help but laugh.

 

“Anything new about the tracking?” Kara asked before popping an onion ring in her mouth.

 

“We might have something -” Lex hesitated switching looks between Lucy, Lena, and Kara.

 

“You sure?” Lena huffs.

 

“I got a hit at Christchurch Court in London, I’ve already hired someone to make sure it’s there. It’s inside a vault at a branch of Goldman Sachs.” Lex explained. “The plan is get the document without being detected, according to the bank vault history the last time it was opened was fifteen years ago by it’s succeeding owner, an Emilia Hamilton.”

 

“That’s amazing Lex, I hope everything goes as planned, but who is this Emilia Hamilton? She’s a new  name right?” Kara frowned, she’s never heard that name before.

 

“Yeah, she wasn’t mentioned not even once in the documents we have. But we’ll know more once we hear from the agents I hired.”

 

“Can we search for her?” Kara asked. “I mean if she’s the succeeding owner of the account, she must be related to one of my relatives right?” Kara theorize, Lena quietly nodded in agreement.

 

“I guess we can try, but I don’t think it’s a good idea that we reach out to her?” Lex hesitated.

 

“How about we do it the other way around?” Kara asked, she felt Lena’s hand tightening around hers and she shortly glanced to the woman at her right and gave her a small smile. “All I’m saying is, what if we get her to give us the document instead of stealing them from her vault? We might have the chance to talk to her? Maybe she knows more about the owner.” Kara explained.

 

“That’s - that’s actually a better plan, if we could get it right the first time.Okay, I’ll reorient the agents I hired tomorrow.”

 

“And if it’s possible, I want to talk t her?” Kara shyly requested, Lex and Lena knew exactly what Kara wants to happen, she wants to know more about anyone who has a personal story of being in touch to anybody in her family, and they understood especially Lena who’s been wishing to do the same with her mother’s family for so long.

 

“I’ll see what I can do, Kar.” Lex smiled making the youngest Danvers grin in satisfaction.

 

“Thank you Lex, you’re the best brother-in-law.” Kara winked, Lex chuckled in delight.

 

“Like you have any other choice.” Lex teased and they laughed.

 

“We got everything on the menu!” Winn declared.

 

“Careful leprechaun.” Lex teased creating another round of laughter among their booth.

 

“Hey, starting without us? Really?” They heard Maggie called out from the entrance.

 

“You two are late!” Winn protested, quickly handing Alex and Maggie a shot each.

 

“Yeah, well.” Alex shrugged and Kara knew exactly what the two did, making her give Alex this goofy knowing smile Alex grunts in playful disgust. Lena was about to ask Kara what’s so funny but Alex was quick to her feet and was able to cover Kara’s mouth.

 

“You don’t really want to know, Danvers.” Alex warned Lena making the woman laugh.

 

“Right, everybody take a shot! We have one for each!” James beamed raising his own shot up.

 

“For friends like these?” Lucy said as a toast, everybody nodded and smiled.

 

“For friends like these!” They chorused before downing their spiky green colored shot.

 

“What’s this called?” Lex groaned still not used to the curated cocktails at the Irish themed pub. The shot has a bitter burning after taste along with a sugary end to it.

 

“Maxus said he calls it The Irishman.” Winn said.

 

“You’re definitely not an Irishman Lex, that’s alright.” Lena teased, making her brother laugh. They settled in this nonverbal communication as their friends continued with the chatter, they both know they’ve never had friends like this bunch before, people who care and support each other, people who would put their own lives on the line just to save the other; and if Lex and Lena are to think of anyone to be thankful for for having this support system they have now, they both know it only goes out to Kara Danvers. Lena blushed when she saw Lex nod towards Kara’s direction beside her, Lena then turned towards her wife who’s animatedly telling Winn and James about how her week went by in the company. Lena quietly took Kara’s hand that’s resting on her thigh and gave it a squeeze. Kara finished what she was saying before she turned to face Lena shortly placing a kiss on the woman’s cheek. It was that natural, even amidst everybody especially their friends, Lena knew right then she wouldn’t get used to this kind of life but she feels selfish enough not to let go of any of it.

 

**…**

 

“Mrs. Danvers?”

 

“Yes Jess?”

 

“There’s been a link sent to me by an unknown source, this is where it led me when I clicked on it. I thought you might need to see this.” Jess hesitated, Lena noticed the rigid posture of her secretary and friend, and the way she seems like she doesn’t want to show her what she’s about to she Lena but the need is there.

 

“Is everything okay, Jess?” Lena frowned.

 

“I’m not so sure, Mrs. Danvers.” Jess confessed handing Lena her mini monitor.

 

**_Kara Danvers: The Story of the Ungrateful Daughter_ **

 

“W - when did you receive the link to this?” Lena stuttered not removing her eyes on the malicious article.

 

“Five to ten minutes ago, I had a scan before I showed it to you. At first, I thought it was nothing but there are sensitive details there, including Mrs. Danvers’ parents’ names and Mr. Jeremiah Danvers’ arrest.” Jess explained jogging Lena’s heartbeat.

 

“Call Amaya and Zari, I’m going to Danvers Inc. now.” Lena said handing back the monitor and closing her laptop. “Move my meetings for the rest of the day, no work calls until I tell you so.”

 

“Of course, Mrs. Danvers. I’ll inform your guards now.” Jess nodded before quickly disappearing by the door. Lena took her handbag by the foot of her table rummaging it for her phone, there was no message or missed call from her wife so she’s still not sure whether it was sent remotely to her or not. Lena was on her way out of her office when Jess came out of hers as well.

 

“The article has already reached the major news networks Mrs. Danvers. The huge presence of the media outside Danvers Inc. is predicted.” Jess warned.

 

“I know Jess, the more reason I need to get my wife out of that place.” Lena said before pursing her lips tight. The elevator doors opened to Lena’s staple security details, Lena quietly gets in seeing Jess’ worried look as the doors close again.

 

“We don’t suggest you do this Mrs. Danvers, there’s eminent danger on ground.” Amaya husked.

 

“I know that, but that’s why you two are with me.” Lena shortly said, no one’s stopping her from going to where Kara is, no one’s telling her otherwise, and no one’s going to come between her and her duty to protect her wife.

 

**+**

 

“So the predicted additional income from the next project of our companies is tripled compared to the predicted income last year before the modifications we’ve discovered -”

 

“Excuse me, Kara.”

 

“Yes Mr. Cho? Do you any questions about the diagram?” Kara worried.

 

“No, sorry, I need you to see this.” The man said standing up to offer Kara his phone. “It’s all over the internet.” Mr. Cho said.

 

**_Kara Danvers: The Story of the Ungrateful Daughter_ **

 

“Where did this come from?”

 

“I don’t know exactly, the news networks already have different angles about it.” Mr. Cho explained. Kara felt her hands starting to shake as she look around the meeting room. It’s the first meeting with the investors she’s doing on her own, since Alex has to attend other meeting of hers. Kara took a quick look around seeing the confused looks of her Chinese investors after looking at their own mobile phones.

 

“Kara.” Eve called out from the doorway, Kara has to stop herself from entering into a trance.

 

“I’m really sorry but can we move the rest of the meeting tomorrow morning? I’ll just go and have this cleared up.” Kara asked the men and women in front of her who all gave her their approval.

 

“Thank you everyone, meeting adjourned. You’ll be receiving a new invite for the meeting tomorrow. Thanks again.” Kara said before she hurried out of the meeting room, Eve quickly followed her towards the elevators.

 

“What’s going on? Where is this article from?”

 

“It’s from a blog, so far what we know is it was published just this morning and was sent to the major networks, to the members of the board of both Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp, and Mrs. Danvers.” Eve detailed on their way up Kara’s office, Kara remained silent she’s reading the lengthy article and is trying to focus on the amount of details it contains that are factual. “Kara?”

 

“Right - uhh - release - uhh - a - ” Kara stuttered.

 

“A statement?” Eve asked trying to complete Kara’s sentence, Kara was able to nod but the blush on her cheeks while she was enthusiastically presenting at the meeting earlier is already gone, she now rather pale.

 

“That, and umm - get - get me Alex as soon as she’s finished with her meeting.” Kara said before she gets inside her office locking the door behind her. Eve wasn’t able to ask her if there’s anything else she needs but she saw the woman’s retreating figure enter the private use washroom.

 

Kara stumbled inside the en-suite as she stood in front of the mirror by the sink, the words from the article are starting to sink in and her heartbeat quickened from anxiety and anger and hurt and disgust. Kara felt her eyes cloud as she stares at her reflection on the mirror, she tried blinking the blur away but it wouldn’t disappear, she only then realized she was crying when a sob unconsciously escaped her throat. Kara resorted to quick panting breaths as she feels her knees wobble, Kara tried taking a deep breath that felt like a slice on her chest to even out her breathing before she breaks into total panic. She can hear her phone ringing outside at the same time the office phone rings. She then opened the tap she was about reach for the running water when she saw her wedding ring and the bracelet Lena gave her. She reached for the bracelet instead and started pulling on it, hard, desperate. Kara can already feel the numbing of her fingers and she’s scared of what it even means so she pulled on the thin metal hard until she feels the sting of her skin, she looks at the abrasion on her wrist before she put her hands under the running water. Kara splashed her face a couple of times, soaking her chest and the collar of her dress shirt and suit jacket.

 

Kara dried her face and hands before she goes out of the washroom again, she feels light with the throbbing pain on her wrist and the hard pounding of her heart mostly on her left rib cage. Her vision is still blurry and there’s that deafening white noise blocking out the ringing of everything. Kara hurried out of her office, dragging herself towards the elevator, she can hear Eve calling out to her from her own office but Kara isn’t stopping. She was able to close the elevator doors before Eve could reach her. Eve then buzzed for Snart and Rory, the warning buzz they’re only tasked to use for emergencies so the moment the elevators opened at the ground floor, both of Kara’s security details are ready to put her in a car home. But Kara doesn’t want to be put inside a car, Kara for some reason wants to walk home, without regard of the vultures hovering just outside of her building - without regard of anything at that moment. Kara’s blurry vision can see flashes of lights in front of her and the silhouette of the people about to come at her when a black Cadillac stopped right in front of her and its door opened to the outline of her wife.

 

“Baby, I’m here. I’m taking you home.” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear, only then she realized Lena was hugging her tight and her arms are nowhere near Lena’s body at all. After the hug, Kara felt Lena’s arm over her shoulders and her hand on Kara’s arm, urging her to walk towards the car. Kara allowed herself to be taken, she’s with her wife, she’s with her Lena, she should be safe.

 

Once inside, everything went quiet the sound proofing of the heavily tinted luxury car cancelled everything from the outside even the flashes of the cameras. Kara was quietly sitting on the other opposite end a few inches away from Lena who ordered Amaya to drive to the DEO right away. Lena was watching her wife, quietly, gauging her mostly. Lena wanted to be sure if Kara needed to be comforted right then or she wants to be left for a moment, but Lena decided against her better judgement instead. She’s dead worried, she doesn’t like it when Kara’s like this, visibly hurting but also trying to bottle it all up.

 

“Darling?” Lena called out, Kara was staring hard on her hands balled on both her thighs tightly clutching on the cloth of her trousers wrinkling it, Lena noticed the streaks of blood on Kara’s left wrist where she wears her bracelet aching a part of her, the needle felt bigger as it pricked on her chest.

 

“Kara.” Lena called out again this time she puts a hand on top of Kara’s. Kara didn’t budge right away but her clutch loosen up, Lena took the chance and slightly pushed her fingers in the spaces of Kara’s. She scoots closer to her wife gently cupping her woman’s cheek guiding her head to rest on her shoulder.

 

“I’m here love.” Lena whispered kissing the side of her wife’s head. “Please stay with me.” Lena pleaded knowing exactly what’s going on. Kara’s at the verge of another panic attack episode and she’s barely fighting it, and if not for Lena being there she would be a mess more than she already is. Lena felt Kara took a deep struggled breath for the first time since they got inside the car before her hand was abandoned, she then felt arms snaking their way around her waist and an audible sob escape Kara’s throat. Lena pulled Kara closer and tighter against her the blonde’s face buried on the crook of her neck, tears spilling on the soft collar of her satin top. But she didn’t mind, only Kara mattered at the moment and in any other situation. Nothing else, not even a thousand bucks worth of designer satin top.

 

“It’s okay, Kara. Let it out. I’m here.” Lena softly reminded over and over as she smooths Kara’s shaking posture, Kara felt smaller in Lena’s arms like she always does when she’s hurt. They stayed like that until the car stopped inside the DEO’s landing bay. Lena hesitated but she knew Kara needs to be in a more comfortable place. “We’re here. Let’s get you inside?” Lena offered she felt Kara nod a bit against her. Lena slightly pushed Kara away to see her fully, she cupped both of the Danvers’ cheeks softly wiping away traces of tears. Lena then held her forehead against Kara’s whose hands flew up her forearms. “They’re not going to get away with this. I promise.” Lena huffs, blue eyes quietly watching her; hopeful. Lena slowly leans in placing a kiss on Kara’s lips, which the blonde surprisingly returned with earnest making the youngest Luthor smile.

 

“Welcome back my love.” Lena whispered a tease, Kara weakly smiled.

 

“I love you.” Kara huffs. “I love you so much. Thank you for picking me up.” Kara repeated hugging her wife again.

 

“I love you too. You know I’ll always come for you.” Lena husked clutching tightly on Kara. She didn’t know what she did right but she’s glad she was able to bring Kara back to reality.

 

**…**

 

“Where is she?” Eliza asked as soon as she got out of the elevator towards the main hall of the DEO, Alex was waiting for her distraught.

 

“She’s in one of the bunkers, resting. She’s with Lena. Lena said she got there on time before she had an actual breakdown in front of the media.”

 

“The article?”

 

“Winn’s still trying to trace the main source, there’s a myriad of IP addresses from where the networks and the board members got their links.”

 

“They never get tired of this huh.” Eliza huffs visibly pissed. “I want to see her.” Eliza added and her determined maternal urge only made Alex sigh before leading her mother towards the hallway where the bunkers are.

 

“Careful with her mom. She’s still upset.” Alex warned, Eliza quietly nod as they walked side by side towards Alex’s old room in the DEO when she was in the hiding.

 

Lena has Kara’s head on her lap, she’s gently smoothing the blonde locks of her half-asleep wife, they had lunch just an hour ago but to everyone’s surprise Kara barely touched the Chinese takeouts Winn brought in just for her. Lena threw Winn an apologizing smile when Kara pushed the takeout box aside after having three bites, Winn returned it with an understanding nod and a firm pat on her shoulder before she followed Kara out of the cafeteria toward the bunkers. Kara hasn’t spoken a single word when they got inside the room, she only motioned for Lena to sit beside her so she could nuzzle against Lena’s stomach like she always does. Lena was humming a familiar tune she first heard Kara hummed to her back when she was grieving for Lex and she’s having trouble sleeping peacefully. Kara said it was the earliest memory she have of her mother, who used the same tune to hum little Kara asleep on her restless nights; now Lena knows it by heart - it became their own little lullaby. Lena felt Kara shift on her lap and she watches as Kara stared up to her.

 

“Babe?” Lena huffs when Kara’s eyes didn’t leave her after a full three minutes.

 

“Please don’t get tired of me.” Kara said, voice soft and broken. Lena felt her heart prick once more.

 

“Honey, why do you even think that?” Lena lightly scold.

 

“I was thinking -” Kara stalled.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I can’t always use my upset card on you, expect you to come pick me up like that every damn time.” Kara whined mostly to herself.

 

“Love, you didn’t even know I was going to be there.”

 

“But I believed you’d be, and there you were ready to swoop me up. And even if you weren’t there, I would asked Snart or Rory to call you for me.” Kara countered with a thoughtful smile.

 

“Remember when I told you, you are my priority? I believe you would do the same for me.”

 

“Always.”

 

“Then what are you worried about?”

 

“You have meetings today, important things to do, you shouldn’t be here -”

 

“I’m where I’m supposed to be, Kara. Where I want to be. Stop blaming yourself, okay?” Lena assured cupping Kara’s cheek, Lena felt Kara’s hand tangles itself on her loose locks only to pull her down for a kiss, which Lena gladly obliged. Nothing in Lena Luthor’s life is ever more important than Kara Danvers. No matter how dependent she may sound, when asked, Lena sure would say that everything in her life right now would be meaningless without the gorgeous blonde she has in her arms. She doesn’t know about Kara but she’d like to believe that they share the same sentiment, oh God how much she hopes. They were only interrupted when they heard a soft knock on the door as it slightly opened, waiting, Lena had to pull away first to tell anyone outside to come in.

 

“Kara.” Eliza huffs seeing her youngest just about to get up, Eliza immediately noticed Kara’s puffy eyes and red nose, along with the DEO shirt she’s now wearing and the freshly dressed wrist.

 

“Mom.” Kara weakly smiled seeing her mother raising both her hands and motioned her mother with her grabby hands. Eliza sighed in her smile as she knelt in front of her daughter to pull her in a hug.

 

“I’m here dear. I got you, we got you.” Eliza hums tenderly caressing her daughter’s back.

 

“Winn got a hit.” Alex informed them after listening from her comm line.

 

“What did he say?” Kara asked pulling away from Eliza.

 

“The original IP address is traced back to one of the bases owned by ROULETTE.”

 

“It was only made to distract Kara and drag her name through the mud.” Eliza said standing up, crossing her arms against her chest tightly.

 

“It’s nothing we can’t clear up. Eve told me, Milan and the team were already able to have the networks pull out all articles related to the fake blog.”

 

“Only it wasn’t fake.” Kara scoffed making the three women look at her with concern.

 

“Kara.” Alex started but the blonde easily dismiss her.

 

“What the article contained was the truth about me Alex, no matter how malicious it was written to be, it has factual details.”

 

“But it left out the fact that he was behind your parents’ accident.” Lena carefully worded out.

 

“It’s nothing but a cry out loud Kara.” Eliza added.

 

“The statement Eve released to the press this afternoon did suffice.” Alex confirmed.

 

“We made that, we made more for every situation.” Kara dignified eliciting a small smile from her sister.

 

“It isn’t enough is it?” Lena asked, sensing the hint of Alex’s hesitance.

 

“The PR team and I think it would be best for Kara to finally go out there and tell her story, once and for all. An exclusive with -”

 

“No.”

 

“Kara - ”

 

“No Alex, telling them the whole story isn’t necessary. And how do you think it’ll affect you and mom? They could falsely accuse you two of everything they can conjure up in connection with Jeremiah’s arrest.” Kara justified, Lena couldn’t ignore the fact that after everything Kara still wants to protect Alex and her mom from the media ready to trample upon them.

 

“Kara, dear.”

 

“Mom, you have to understand the weight of the truth coming out. It’s not something you and Alex should take, it should be on me.” Kara said putting her foot down on the conversation firmly. Alex and Eliza exchanged looked with Lena and at that moment Lena could only offer an apologizing shrug. She knows if it was her in Kara’s situation she would do the same, she would do anything to keep the unwarranted limelight and accusations away from Lex and Lionel. Lena understands Kara’s line of decision-making well because part of her knew they think mostly alike.

 

“Let’s table this for later, when we’re all less emotional.” Alex carefully said scaling Kara’s reaction, Kara just released a heavy sigh in response.

 

“Can we go home? Kara needs to rest properly.” Lena said despite Kara being right there, and Kara isn’t the one to protest, that’s exactly what she needs right now - a moment of peace and quiet before the actual storm.

 

“I’ll check the vicinity of your building.” Alex nodded before rushing out of the bunker.

 

“Mom, I hope you’re not upset -” Kara said turning towards her mother who’s left silent, thinking to be exact.

 

“Kara please, I’m not the one to be upset here you know that. I know right now I won’t be able to convince you to tell them your story, but if worst comes to worst, I wouldn’t care much if people see me as a bad mother or person for keeping up with Jeremiah all those years, the least I could do is clean your name dear.”

 

“Mom.” Kara huffs new set of tears spilling over her cheeks as Eliza pulled her in a tight hug.

 

“You’ve done nothing wrong, it’s my responsibility to protect you.” Eliza assured sharing a gaze with Lena who was their quiet witness, Lena could only wish to have someone like Eliza of her own but she most definitely wouldn’t shade her own father for doing his best despite Lilian. Eliza offered a hand to the Luthor to pull her in completing the circle. “I’m here for you both.” Eliza promised as they pulled away from each other.

 

“You two can go home now, perimeter’s clear. A team would be on the stakeout just to be sure. Precautionary measure, you know.” Alex informed.

 

“Thanks Al.” Kara nodded.

 

“We’re still going to talk over dinner later okay?”

 

“I wouldn’t be able to stop you anyway.” Kara teased making the older Danvers chuckle.

 

“Ah she’s back!” Alex teased back pulling her sister into a hug for the first time since last night.

 

“I’ll see you later, Lena needs to rest too.” Kara whispered amidst the embrace.

 

“Of course, the car’s ready for you. All four of your guards are going to stay one floor below yours.” Alex told both Kara and Lena who intently nodded like teenagers given a warning.

 

“How about you mom?” Kara asked while they’re all walking out to the main hall again.

 

“I’ll be meeting with Lucy, she’s going to guide me through the process of giving my evidence on court if ever the court asks for it.” Eliza smiled.

 

“Are you going to be okay alone?”

 

“I’ll be fine dear, I’ll meet her at Noonan’s anyway.” Eliza said giving her daughter’s arm a light tap.

 

“Thank you for being here mom.” Kara smiled fully now, seeing all the support she has through this mess, Alex, Eliza, Lena, even Winn and Lex who are waiting on her  seem enough for her to set aside her being upset to pick up the strength they’re giving her.

 

“You’re welcome dear, I’ll see you soon.” Eliza smiled giving Kara and Lena a quick warm hug each.

 

“We’d love to have you over whenever, Eliza.” Lena said in the middle of their hug.

 

“Thank you for taking care of this stubborn little Danvers here, Lena. You’ve been great at handling her.” Eliza said squeezing Lena tighter making the Luthor giggle.

 

**…**

 

The days following the blog incident were equal parts gruelling and irritating for Kara, after the dinner talk with Alex, they’ve decided that her story will remain a secret given no further attack to Kara will be released. They agreed to let the trial and imminent conviction of Jeremiah speak for itself. Kara woke up the next day ready to go to work and get on with her usual schedule when she was informed about the number of malicious articles branching from the blog popping from everywhere, only now they weren’t from ROULETTE but from autonomous news websites Kara’s PR team has no solid control over, they’re not allowing Kara a moment to breathe, they continue to stir the pot so people wouldn’t forget.

 

On the fifth day, Kara decided to work from home when Eve gave her the forecast of hounding reporters just outside Danvers Inc. because Jeremiah’s first day of trial is the same day. Lucy made it clear Kara isn’t required to attend yet, it’s all presentation of available evidences among the defendant, Jeremiah himself to the court. Lena hesitated leaving for work that morning knowing Kara’s alone and there’s a tendency of her indulging herself on all things related to the trial, and the news about her. But Kara was adamant for Lena to go to work, Kara knew Lena has more important job to do than worrying herself about her vulnerable wife. As much as Kara doesn’t want to be seen as vulnerable anymore after her ‘almost breakdown’ no one in her group of friends especially her wife and sister wanted to be so sure. They keep Kara in check 24/7 it’s like they’ve developed a system of who’s going to check on Kara today, it was thoughtful of them if Kara’s being honest but she’s growing irritated just a little tiny bit because all attention is on her when it shouldn’t be.

 

Kara spent most of her day signing all the contracts Eve sent over that were due that week, after the signing and sending of the documents back to Eve for filing through Rory, she went back to studying the binders she has left, which is pretty much 50% of the total paperwork. She didn’t turn the television off all the while, it was the longest time she spent in front of the tube and she barely paid attention to what’s on it except that 30 minutes live coverage of Jeremiah arriving at the courthouse, it was the first time Kara saw her adoptive father after he was arrested and it felt weird for him to be in a suit with his hands in front of him under an overcoat, Kara knew exactly what’s going on there it was to hide Jeremiah’s cuffed hands. Kara stared at Jeremiah’s remorseless expression all the while cameras are aimed to him. She was only thankful Jeremiah remained silent and didn’t as much as comment on anything. Kara continued with her readings after the coverage, deciding that she has more important things to deal with as of the moment.

 

Lena arrived at the penthouse at exactly five in the afternoon, she made sure she’s all finished with her job today by four so she could stop by Kara’s favorite taco place for Taco Tuesday. Lena was aptly balancing three paper bags of taco takeouts, and her handbag when she pushed the door open with her bum. Lena can see the mess of their living room from the foyer, papers and binders scattered again, she can hear the television on a low volume as well but she couldn’t see her wife.

 

“Kara? Honey? I’m home.” Lena called out but there was no response. Lena expertly dump her handbag on top of the shoe rack counter against the wall and removed her heels before she proceeds to the living room. And there Lena found her, half buried under a pile of discarded papers of handwritten notes and a binder covering her face, her arms are loosely crossed against her chest. Her sweet little ball of sunshine is asleep, soundly if you may. Kara has been having trouble finding a peaceful sleep ever since the merger was decided, Lena knows that, she maybe a light sleeper but Kara is another story. Her sleeping pattern is wretched, and even the workaholic Luthor couldn’t pinpoint how Kara survives everyday with only 2-4 hours of actual sleep.

 

Lena carefully removed the binder covering Kara’s face revealing the soft slightly flushed cheeks of her wife, her face is beautiful as always, but it’s also serene and comfortable. Lena smiled to herself and decided to give her Kara a little more time to rest. Lena started clearing up the mess of the coffee table to make way for the feast she’s about to prepare. Lena quietly moved to the kitchen to prepare their tacos with all of Kara’s favorite fillings, which is apparently everything from avocados and tofus to Wagyu beef. After putting the fillings on the small bowls allotted for the weekly taco night, Lena went back to the living room perfect taco platter in hand. Lena changed the channel to Netflix ready to play anything Kara would want when she wakes up. Finally, Lena knelt beside the couch to wake Kara up who’s moved in her sleep and is now on her belly flat position her bandaged wrist hanging on the side of the couch, a mess of her blonde hair curtained her face.

 

“Kara, darling.” Lena softly cooed as she started drawing light circles on Kara’s back while her other hand tucks the hair behind Kara’s ear. Kara’s lips twitch along with the appearance of her infamous crinkle. Lena quietly snorts, she always finds it adorable seeing Kara’s lips twitch that certain way that it ends in an unconscious pout, it never fails to give her the urge to place a kiss on them.

 

“Love, I need you to wake up.” Lena cooed again before placing butterfly kisses on the side of Kara’s head, her closed eye, and her cheek; Lena lingered a bit on the flushed cheek inhaling the vanilla and sunshine scent of her wife - her favorite.

 

“Hmm.” Kara hums and mumbles incoherently.

 

“Yes honey, I got your tacos ready.” Lena giggled.

 

“Ta-os.” Kara mumbled.

 

“Yep, and we’re replacing the ‘c’ with your cuteness.” Lena teased, she knows Kara can hear her now. Just as expected Kara peeks with one eye open, seeing those emerald orbs soft in gaze at her.

 

“Hi.” Lena smiled, Kara’s eyes dropped down on Lena’s perfectly pink lips, she’s removed the striking color of her morning makeup.

 

“I missed you.” Kara huffs, moving from her sleeping position. She propped herself on her right elbow cupping Lena’s cheek, the Luthor tentatively closed her eyes feeling the warmth Kara’s palm radiates.

 

“I missed you too.” Lena smiled leaning in to close the gap between them for a proper kiss. “I got tacos for Taco Tuesdays.” Lena added as she rest her forehead against Kara’s making the Danvers giggle.

 

“You know the way to my heart.”

 

“Correction, your heart? I already have it.” Lena smirked standing up, Kara blushed dramatically placing her hand on her chest as she makes this gushing sound.

 

“I don’t mind if you don’t give it back.” Kara winked, she’s now sitting up.

 

“Good, cause I don’t plan on returning it.” Lena teased as she waltz back to the kitchen to get some ginger ale, their go to drink for Taco Tuesdays. Lena heard Kara laugh, the hearty one, the first time since the blog incident and it struck a chord in Lena’s heart. She missed that sound, the carefree sound of her wife’s laugh that somewhat warms her up and makes her heart flutter. When Lena came back with four cans of Schweppes, Kara’s already slumped on the floor in front of the coffee table building two tacos for them, one’s vegan, one’s 100% not.

 

“How was work today?” Kara brightly smiled encouraging Lena to shed off anymore inhibitions she took with her when she went home. Kara’s okay, tonight is normal taco Tuesday and they could just enjoy it in each other’s company before they tackle the more serious topics they have in stored.

 

“Jess is great at choosing easy meetings today, I finished them in record time all with positive results.” Lena boasted making Kara smile even more.

 

“Proud of you babe.” Kara said leaning in to give Lena a kiss while she’s about to take a bite of her taco, they laughed.

 

“How about you? Working from home?”

 

“I signed the contracts a little too fast I finished them by lunch time, then I proceed with studying the binders again, until I fell asleep.” Kara detailed, leaving out the news coverage.

 

“Did you watch the news?” Lena can’t help but ask and she saw the sudden change on Kara’s expression.

 

“Paid attention to some parts of it, nothing annihilating so far.” Kara nodded as she pulls Lena by the waist closer to her.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” Lena quietly said still unsure.

 

“I’m fine love, no more breakdowns.” Kara promised.

 

“You know it’s not about that right?”

 

“Mom told me about what she told you last time, she said it calms her down that there seems like nothing you can handle about me.” Kara slyly said making the Luthor laugh, it was flattered but graceful, Lena threw her head back her raven-colored hair whipping a bit. Kara just watched her in awe, she didn’t know how she got so lucky being with Lena.

 

“Eliza is speaking so highly of me, I don’t deserve it.”

 

“Oh please.” Kara playfully rolled her eyes at her six year old self crush. Kara was still gushing at her wife when Lena decided to build them more sets of tacos, she’s still in her designer clothes, that are now a little too wrinkled to be presentable for Lena Luthor’s standards when attending her meetings, but for Kara she absolutely looks perfect. Lena can feel eyes on her but she didn’t mind, Kara Danvers loves to stare at things and people she adores, Lena long figured that out but despite being always self conscious Lena never minded Kara staring at her. She finds it endearing and bold and confident, it turns her on big time.

 

“Alex said Maggie took a rescue dog home yesterday.” Kara said while they’re on their third batch, Kara’s munching on Wagyu beef taco, while Lena opted for black bean and crispy tofu tikka masala.

 

“Dogs are allowed in 17th on the park?!” Lena exclaimed making Kara snort. “I want to see him! Are they keeping him? What’s his name?”

 

“Yes, sorry baby, I’ll make amendments on our building’s restrictions if you’d like one too?” Kara assured making Lena smile but shake her head.

 

“He’s not going to like elevator rides that much, so not yet.” Lena said dismissing the thought.

 

“Right, we’ll sure visit them soon then, they’re keeping him anyway you can practice being a dog-mommy for Ruffus.” Kara promised, Lena’s smile stretched so widely Kara could see her vibrate in excitement. Lena for some reason loves dogs, but she’s never allowed to have one when she was younger that she grew up on the idea taking the backseat and almost forgotten, especially with the last year that happened to her.

 

“Ruffus.” Lena repeated.

 

“Yep, Ruffus the 5 month old rottweiler.”

 

“Aw, he’s still a baby.” Lena said pouting.

 

“Yeah, he is. What do you say we spoil him like the best aunts we are?” Kara suggested earning a huge grin from the Luthor.

 

“I’d love that.” Lena nodded finishing the rest of her third taco, also her last. No matter how much left over they always end up with when they’re having taco Tuesday just the two of them, Lena could only eat as much. As for Kara she gets tired by the fifth or sixth depends on how much filling she puts on hers. “Ready for dessert?” Lena asked turning to face Kara fully.

 

“What do we have?” Kara innocently asked finishing her third as well, before looking up to meet a pair of piercing green eyes. “Oh.” Kara huffs seeing her wife suddenly oozing with want.

 

“What brought this up?” Kara playfully raises an eyebrow.

 

“Well I’ve had a long day, and I’m human.” Lena smirked letting Kara guide her up so she’s straddling the blonde. Kara couldn’t erase the grin in her face having Lena on her lap.

 

“Love you, my favorite human.” Kara winked making Lena giggle as she buries her face on Kara’s chest. Lena mumbles something almost incoherent against Kara’s shirt. “Is that a you love me too?” Kara chuckles and Lena only nodded against her.

 

**…**

 

“Kara.” Alex huffs standing up from couch inside of Kara’s office, Eve was with her sitting on the single, they’re waiting for Kara to arrive. Kara hesitated but she didn’t show it.

 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked as nonchalantly as she could, she haven’t checked the news for today since Lena and her decided to turn their gadgets off last night for a short break, and Kara hasn’t turned her phone on just yet.

 

“There has been a significant decline in Danvers Inc.’s stock price performance, reported five in the morning today.” Alex explained, Eve instantly handed Kara the mini monitor with the Danvers Inc. numbers and graphs in the last two weeks, it’s true, today they have the lowest price with at least .10% downward trend.

 

“And what caused this?” Kara frowned as she scroll through more parts of the graph.

 

“Nothing changed with any other aspect of the company’s standing Kara, but the publicity we’re getting. After the arrest, the engagements for both Danvers Inc. and LuthorCorp halted and then replaced by the blog incident and the other articles attack you.” Eve explained.

 

“Is LuthorCorp’s price affected?” Kara worried.

 

“Fortunately no, not yet. They remain in their spot and their performance price is predicted to double by the end of the week if the Danvers Inc. numbers wouldn’t affect them.” Alex detailed, she made sure they have both of the companies numbers are monitored when the stock news broke this morning.

 

“Good, that’s good. What do we need to do?” Kara asked mostly her sister who took a second to meet her gaze.

 

“Right, I think I know what I should be doing.” Kara confirmed, taking her cardigan from the rack again.

 

“We’re are you going?” Alex worried.

 

“I’m going to Lena. Eve, please reach out to James, ask him if Miss Grant is around and book and book an appointment.” Kara nodded before walking out of the office.

 

**+**

 

“Why are you calling me at this hour James?”

 

“Miss Grant, have you been up to date with the news here in National City?”

 

“Oh please Olsen, I’m just in Washington not in Vanuatu. What do you need?”

 

“A charter plane is ready to pick you up in an hour, Kara would like to do an exclusive interview with you.”

 

“Right, this youngest Danvers sure knows her market huh?”

 

“She wouldn’t have it with Snapper, not even me.” James confirmed.

 

“Don’t mope now James, I’ll be there in an hour or two. Prepare my studio.”

 

“Of course, Miss Grant. Thank you.”

 

“Right, bye.”

 

**+**

 

“Babe, I saw the report Eve sent me. She also told me you’re coming.” Lena greeted as soon as Kara emerged from her office doorway. Kara gave her a small smile, the Luthor welcomed her with open arms. “Come here, love.” Lena huffs as she takes her wife’s stature against her, she tenderly cradles Kara’s head as she did. Kara’s arms are tight around Lena’s waist, tight enough that she could lift the woman off the ground is she wanted to.

 

“I’ve decided. I just came here to make sure I’m going to do what’s right for everybody. I needed to see you first.” Kara confessed as they settled in an embrace, Lena’s studying her features but openly smiled at the Danvers’ intents.

 

“We wouldn’t know how the public will react on what you’re willing to share with them, but this will give rest to the issue.” Lena offered.

 

“I was worried, this would affect LuthorCorp’s standing so -”

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to do this interview for LuthorCorp, Kara.” Lena cuts her suddenly more serious.

 

“I’m doing this for me but you shouldn’t be affected by anything about Jeremiah and me -”

 

“Kara, it’s too late now for that. I’m married to you, I’m always going to be affected by anything about you and I’m not scared of it, as long as you’re with me.” Lena assured making the blonde break in a smile.

 

“Right, thanks for the moral support honey, you’re the best.” Kara winked feeling the renewed strength to face Cat Grant’s question later with Lena’s encouragement.

 

“Go get them, Danvers.” Lena smirked.

 

“Take you out for dinner later, Luthor?”

 

“No, I’ll take you out. I’ll drop by CatCo when your done.” Lena countered not giving her a chance, it was equal parts flirty and playful.

 

“Already looking forward to that. I better go, you know finish early.” Kara giggled leaning in to put a kiss on Lena’s cheek and then her lips just to be sure.

 

**+**

 

“Jimmy!” Kara called out upon seeing her friend waiting for her at the lobby of the media tower, Kara walked in freely being an expected guest with her bodyguards and everyone received a memo nearly an hour ago about the arrival of the Danvers heiress and to make sure not one is going to cause her nuance.

 

“Kara.” James smiled giving Kara a quick hug before guiding her to Cat Grant’s former private elevator. “Miss Grant just landed. She’ll be here any time now. Are you sure about this?” James detailed looking at his best friend since college, all grown up and making grown up decisions they never imagined she’d have to do back in her shared apartment with Alex. James knows Kara would agree that they’ve never guessed exactly who she’s going to be, but they also could agree about the simple and salient fact that, nothing is predictable in the Danvers family.

 

“I’m sure about this, bud. Besides I’m not actually going to indulge every detail, just the important few.” Kara assured her worried buddy who just nodded in response.

 

“Does Lena know?”

 

“I dropped by LuthorCorp before I came here. I needed her support.” Kara smiled.

 

“Good.”

 

“It took them a week to cause the company alarm, James. Just seven full days of mine and Lena’s hard work. I’m just thankful, the LuthorCorp isn’t affected yet.” Kara said along the heavy sigh, they’re at James/Miss Grant’s floor now where the magic is happening. It’s only Kara’s fourth time being there, first was with Lena, second was when she helped James drive Cat’s attention from him about the engagement, and third was when she drove Alex for her comeback interview. Kara sure would never get used to the looks everyone in this floor is giving her, both their adoring and criticising looks.

 

“Let’s see if we can fix it in two to three days.” James said trying to raise Kara’s spirits up.

 

“I hope so too, James. God I hope so.”

 

“Please just don’t own the blame on this Kara, this shouldn’t be at the expense of your life story to be honest, it’s cruel if you ask me -”

 

“But we have to make do?” Kara butts in making James chuckle and nod.

 

“That’s what we always do, bud.”

 

“Alright people, I’m here. Let’s fix this.” Both Kara and James turned towards the voice behind them, the great Cat Grant already standing there again like she never left. Kara has to admit, it’s the first time in her lifetime that she’s happy to see the woman.

 

**…**

 

**_Kara Danvers: The Master of Quick Fix_ **

 

**_Three weeks after the release and blocking of the blog site containing an article about the Danvers Inc. heiress Kara Danvers-Luthor and her battle with her own adoptive father Jeremiah Danvers, the first noticeable effect of the controversy was observed in the sudden decline of the company’s stock market price and performance since heiress took over the position. The silence from the young CEO’s office was broken by Kara Danvers herself when an exclusive publication from CatCo was released 24 hours after the stock market shake was reported. The exclusive interview was conducted by Cat Grant herself, who even flew in the same day from Washington DC, at the Danvers’ request. In the interview, the 26 year old heiress answered all of the burning questions everybody has ever since the start of the controversy with full honesty and disclosure, it is said to be the most open and freely given interview by the elusive Danvers. But the whirlwind of disasters, all hard work, and quick fix were paid off just this morning three days after the release of the publication, Danvers Inc. has now tied up with its partner company LuthorCorp again at the top spot, after being second for 72 hours._ **

 

“She did it, didn’t she?” Maggie asked, it’s six o’ clock on a Friday morning and she was awakened by the brightness of Alex’s phone.

 

“Hmm. Thank God.” Alex huffs locking her phone and putting it back on the nightstand to face her girlfriend. “Happy birthday Sawyer.” Alex smiled cupping Maggie’s cheek, the woman smiled showing off her dimples.

 

“I thought you’ve forgotten.” Maggie teased before kissing the palm of Alex’s hand.

 

“How could I forget?” Alex frowns and fakes being offended only for Maggie to laugh her off.

 

“Thanks Danvers.” Maggie nodded instead closing the gap between them, the morning kiss was only interrupted when an added weight was felt in bed with them.

 

“I should’ve closed the door.” Alex whined seeing the cute little furry face of their new pet.

 

“Lesson learned.” Maggie laughed.

 

“You have to remind him that he’s only here because his mom just turn twenty-eight and is worried she’ll never have a rottweiler in this lifetime.” Alex protested.

 

“Oh he knows, and he’s thankful.” Maggie teased. “Thanks for allowing me to have one anyway.”

 

“Thank Kara too, she changed the building code just for Ruffus.” Alex giggled.

 

“Right, we’re getting her some potstickers for the party later.” Maggie agreed.

 

“You better, Sawyer.” Alex raised an eyebrow.

 

“I should take Ruffus out right? Or I won’t be getting my morning birthday treat?” Maggie asked finally taking the hint of Alex’s snarky remarks.

 

“Hmm, only if you want your birthday treat.” Alex shrugged pulling up the covers to her shoulders again. She felt a panicked movement behind her and Maggie’s hurried voice.

 

“Come on now you dufus, I mean you Ruffus out for now. Come on!” Maggie hollered almost running out of their bedroom for Ruffus to follow, making Alex break into laughter.

 

**…**

 

“Hey, good morning Kara.” Lex greeted from Kara’s laptop, he’s on video call because according to him he got something important for Kara.

 

“Morning, bud. How’s everything there?” Kara asked while she has her back on Lex starting the coffee making. Kara has grown more comfortable to Lex’s presence in their lives since he got back, she now has an in depth experience of how important Lex is to her wife that she secretly promised both Luthors and herself that none of them are getting hurt ever again. Kara learned a lot of things about Lena’s dear brother, making her understand the charm, the humor, and the genuiness. It’s safe to say that Lex has carved her own place in Kara’s group of friends and everyone welcomed him almost as naturally as they welcomed Lena before.

 

“The department’s quiet, Director Jones grant half of the agents’ request for leaves, first batch is out so we’re left with doctors, nurses, and tech people including Winn and me.”

 

“That’s good to know, it’s the first time they’re going on leave.” Kara giggled sitting in front of the laptop, Lena has quietly joined her in the kitchen now rummaging the fridge after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“You’re not letting my wife rest Agent Luthor.” Lena called out from her shoulder amidst her pursuit of pancake mix. Lex and Kara break into laughter at the same time.

 

“You two are doing the companies great by the way, I’ve read the CatCo issue and the latest stock market report.”

 

“We’re trying.” Kara shyly nodded.

 

“Anyway, now that the two of you are here awake I should tell you about what I’ve found out.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Right, so I was able to come up with the possible locations Andre have been and where he kept the documents.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I tweaked Winn’s heatmap a little incorporating the names we got from the documents and it gave me countries where those names appeared in their registry in the years 1968-2003.”

 

“Only up until 2003?” Lena asked sitting beside Kara now with the first batch of pancake she made.

 

“I’m still trying to extend the timeline but so far for Andre Zor-El, I’ve found out that he arrived in London, England December of 1968 with Doctor Sarah Mercer.”

 

“Gramps was married right?” Kara asked.

 

“Yes, to a Laura Rozz, who died after giving birth to their son Abel. The doctor he’s with is another employee of the Danvers-Luthor Industries, Doctor Sarah Mercer was married to Arthur Mercer who followed them in London after a month.” Lex explained.

 

“Okay, and then?” Lena huffs as sips on her coffee, Kara was already munching on her third strip of bacon.

 

“They moved to three or four different places in central London over the next few months they arrived until they settled in one of the suburban communities in Harlow when Sarah gave birth to her daughter, Jodi Mercer.”

 

“A baby went with them into hiding because of Jeffrey?” Kara asked her voice heavy with sadness.

 

“Unfortunately, yes. Sarah was five months pregnant when she left the US. After their daughter was born, Sarah and Arthur decided to stay in Harlow for good. That’s where Andre left them.”

 

“Why?” Kara frowns.

 

“Maybe to take the documents as far from the family as possible. Andre knew that where the documents were danger would follow. He was Jodi’s only godfather.”

 

“All of these information are from the registry?”

 

“After a bit of digging, knowing the right names and words to search you’d find them.”

 

“Thank you Lex, this gives me more picture to paint in my memory.” Kara thoughtfully smiled.

 

“No worries, Kara. But there’s more actually, after Andre left Harlow, he went straight to Glasgow in Scotland, there he met with his colleague who’s name I couldn’t find. Then he rent a boat house in Amsterdam and got hired as a postman for a few months, then he travelled to Berlin, Paris, Geneva, and Brussels.”

 

“Was there any report of people hunting him? Why was he all over the place?”

 

“I can’t explain that either, only Andre knows the answer to your questions Kar. But now that I have this list of places, I could start looking into these cities closer to see if he did leave anything important in them.” Lex offered.

 

“Of course, progress. What about the hit you got? The one on Emilia Hamilton?”

 

“That’s another topic actually, Emilia has withdrawn the contents of the bank vault just two days ago.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“The people I hired haven’t reached out to her, they’re still trying to find her.”

 

“Do you think she knows?”

 

“There’s a chance Andre had told her about everything.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“They were married.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“They met on 1972 in Galway, Ireland. The got married in ‘73 where Andre took Emilia’s surname instead.”

 

“Andre Hamilton.” Lena huffs.

 

“He changed names.” Kara confirms. “Did they have a child?” Kara asked.

 

“No records in the registry. I’ll get in touch with the men I hired today to see if they have progress about Emilia, I’ll update you soonest.”

 

“Thanks Lex, for everything.” Kara smiled.

 

“For family.” Lex confirmed, it was the first time Kara and Lena heard Lex make that kind of comment and both of them are in awe.

 

“Family’s having a party later for Maggie’s birthday.”

 

“I’ll be there. I got Sawyer some special brand of scotch.” Lex winked making Lena laugh.

 

“That’s your greatest skill right there, finding the right kind of alcohol for the right people.” Lena said, Lex snort.

 

“And books for you.” Lex winked. “I better go, all the new information will blow Winn’s mind.”

 

“Okay, see you later.”

 

“See you two.”

 

“Kar?” Lena called out seeing Kara zoning out.

 

“I can’t get a hold of anyone else who has the same DNA as me, we can find a dozen of people who got in touch with anyone of my relatives but no actual relative at all.” Kara said letting her current realization flow.

 

“Love.” Lena huffs, not knowing the right words to say.

 

“I’m technically alone.” Kara concluded.

 

“Not your greatest conclusion, missus.” Lena lightly scolded making Kara look at her with a shy smile.

 

“Sorry babe. It’s just overwhelming.”

 

“You’re not alone, okay? You’re never going to be.” Lena promised.

 

“Both my grandparents and parents only had one child.” Kara said spewing another realization.

 

“Do you want to change that?” Lena smirked knowing exactly where the conversation is going. Kara gave her a playful frown.

 

“We? You and I are going to change that? We’re going to have more than one baby?” Kara rambled on, Lena laughed.

 

“Darling, come to think of it we’re both CEOs we’re going to be great providers. You’re a spoiler I am not, we’re going to balance each other out.”

 

“Wait.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re not a spoiler? Really now?” Kara teased.

 

“You’re a spoiler I am trying to be not.” Lena corrected and they both laugh. “We’re going to be mommies.” Lena winked.

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

“You sure as hell going to take care of me when I get pregnant.”

 

“I’m going to be your personal nurse, I’m never leaving your side.” Kara assured with her right hand up as a pledge.

 

“Good.” Lena smirked as she leaves Kara to make another batch of pancakes.

 

“Oh you’re smug.” Kara scolded.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Lena asked without turning, her question was answered with the painfully pleasurable nip at the base of her neck and a tight belt of arms around her waist.

 

**…**

 

“Lionel, nice seeing you here.” General Sam Lane greeted Lionel in his formal uniform. General Lane offered his hand to the Luthor who took it with a smile.

 

“Sam, it’s been a long time coming.” Lionel said giving the General’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

 

“I’m sure. You’re here for him.” General Lane asked knowing exactly why Lionel Luthor, his heir to the LuthorCorp throne frat brother decided to drop by the National City Maximum Detention.

 

“I know we’ve never did this before and we’re too old for this now, but here I am using my no questions asked card on you.” Lionel said with a deep chuckle.

 

“It’s been what? Twenty years since that time I used mine on you.” General Lane chuckled as well. The two has been the closest fraternity brothers in their batch back in college, despite Lionel being relatively acquainted to Jeremiah back in their younger years, their budding friendship didn’t stand a chance in the midst of the break up of their family businesses. Lionel and Sam met in the fraternity initiation mixer, it was before Sam going to military school, and they never lost touch.

 

“It was.” Lionel nodded as they walked the hallway towards the meeting rooms.

 

“How’s the company?”

 

“All good, Lena has been great. She’s making me proud.” Lionel nodded.

 

“That’s good to hear. I hope this doesn’t affect your relationship with Kara Danvers though?”

 

“The young lady has no wrongdoing. Let’s just say she’s the real victim in all this.”

 

“Poor kid. Her cousin’s marrying Lois next year, she’s Lucy’s best friend.”

 

“I know, it’s tragic. And it’s all because of the man behind bars.”

 

“You son was great as well. He played against me once at Robert’s golf competition.” Sam recalled.

 

“He told me about that, he said you beat him.”

 

“He was the toughest to beat, you trained him well.”

 

“I liked to think so too. Anyway, I assume nobody is going to see me here today?”

 

“Affirmative, brother.”

 

“Thank you Sam.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you at Robert’s golf competition in Metropolis next month?”

 

“I’ll be there in place of Lex.”

 

“Good, bring your A game. You’re maybe a little bit rusty.” General Lane teased lightening the mood, it’s one of a number of traits the Luthor liked about the Lane, he’s got a good sense of humor and a code of honor.

 

“We’ll see then, brother.” Lionel shrugged and they laughed again as they shake hands.

 

“He’s inside. Take your time.”

 

“It’s going to be a riot?”

 

“Like the old times.” General Lane nodded before turning to leave.

 

Lionel took a deep breath as he clutched on the door handle. He’s visiting the great Jeremiah Danvers in his cell. Before dropping by Lionel already made arrangements for the Danvers with the help of his fraternity brother, General Sam Lane. The arrangements are as follows: Jeremiah is going to be transferred to the common detention cells where he’s going to be mingling with the rest of the population of the prison, he’s going to get a cellmate contrary to his one room request to the court, and he’s going to be treated like any other prisoner. Lionel know how the justice system works and no matter how strong and tangible the evidence are against the man, they’re never sure of the decision of the jury. So today he decided, he’s going to give Jeremiah a taste of what Kara, Lena, Lex, and the rest of their friends are experiencing in the hands of The Triad. Lionel’s done being the son of his mother, he has his father’s anger with him along with his hunger for street style punishment kind of justice the normal system wouldn’t give them.

 

“Gray looks good on you, Jeremiah.” Lionel greeted as he walked inside the meeting room. Jeremiah looked up from staring at his cuffed and chained hands on the table.

 

“I explicitly told the guards I didn’t want to meet with you. Are you using your connections here, Lionel?”

 

“I certainly do not want to waste my connections on getting to you Jeremiah, you’re not worth it.”

 

“Then why are you doing here?”

 

“I just want to have a good look on your face, before you get convicted for the murder of Kara’s parents.” Lionel shrugged making Jeremiah snort.

 

“What are you now? Her dutiful father-in-law?” Jeremiah taunts but Lionel only smiled.

 

“At least I’m not the one behind bars.”

 

“When I get out of here, you’ll have to hide behind Kara, Lionel. She’s the only one who’s not going to get hurt until I get what I want from her.”

 

“I doubt you’ll ever get out of her but just in case, I’m sure you’re never going to get to her without a fight. Do you have the resources for that?”

 

“You don’t know me.”

 

“I sure don’t, I didn’t take you for a murderer but you proved me wrong. So to stall your insane plan of conquering the world, I’m cutting all resources coming from me to CADMUS. I’ll also make sure to put necessary blocks you know? Little hurdles for you and your team. I want to see how you’ll cope.”

 

“Acting God now eh, Lionel? You’re enjoying this huh?”

 

“You just don’t know how much.” Lionel smirked, the signature one Lena and Lex have already mastered through the years.

 

“Careful now.”

 

“No Jeremiah, you be careful here, okay? You were never raised to be in prison. You must be terrified. If I were you? I’d start praying.” Lionel said before standing up from the steel chair.

 

“I mean it Lionel, be very careful.” Jeremiah threatened as the Luthor opened the door to leave without looking back.

 

**…**

 

“Happy Birthday Mags!” Kara and Lena greeted at the same time when Maggie opened the door for them herself. It’s Maggie’s 28th birthday party and they decided to enjoy it in the safety of their penthouse. The penthouse is one of Kara’s favorite designs of all time, it’s a loft style featuring a high ceiling allowing three upstairs bedroom and the 120 square meter pool and garden side, where the catering table is located as of the moment.

 

“Thank you love birds.” Maggie beamed as she welcomed the tight hugs of the heiresses.

 

“This is for you from Lena and me.” Kara said handing a huge box and additional paper bag of presents.

 

“Where is he?” Lena smiled looking around obviously looking for Ruffus.

 

“He’s around there somewhere, he’ll come for you if you squeeze his squeaky toy right -” Maggie explained but the youngest Luthor was already equipped with a new squeaky toy she took from a different paper bag she’s holding. Lena squeezed the ball once and the black and brown furry baby came running out of the kitchen, followed by Alex.

 

“That paper bag isn’t for me huh?” Maggie laughed as she was left at the living room with Kara.

 

“That paper bag contains a thousand dollar worth of toys and treats.” Kara confessed.

 

“God, Ruffus is going to have the time of his life.” Maggie said.

 

“We have a very enthusiastic dog-aunt right there.” Alex said even her was surprised, she’s never seen Lena Luthor with dogs, she didn’t know it’ll be this hilarious to see her being tackled down by a five-month rottweiler squealing because of Ruffus’ playful face licks.

 

“You know Lena, she loves animals in general, hence the vegan life.” Kara laughed.

 

“Why don’t you get her one? Your anniversary is in three weeks, right?” Maggie suggests as she comes back with Kara’s beer. Kara pauses point blank, she looks like she’s not even breathing.

 

“Why do you have a dead look in your eyes, Kara? Are you about to forget your wedding anniversary?”

 

“What? No - it’s not - what?” Kara stuttered.

 

“Maggie you just prevented the world war three, thank God. Kara’s a dummy.”

 

“Hey! I - a lot of things are happening okay? Lena would understand.”

 

“Still not an excuse right Danvers?” Maggie said still isn’t letting go of Kara.

 

“Definitely not.”

 

“You two are insufferable!” Kara whined as she walked out toward her wife’s who’s now cuddled with Ruffus on the pup’s new bed.

 

The rest of their friends arrived in the next hour along with some of Maggie’s closest friends from the department and Director Jones. When everyone expected to be there are present, Alex announced it’s time for the candle blowing and cake smashing, Maggie is still against the cake smashing because it’s childish but the Danvers isn’t backing down. Kara and Lena made their task to dim all the lights in the living room so the candle lights on Maggie’s favorite carrot cake are brighter. After the cake smashing where Maggie received ample amount of icing on her face from Kara, James, and Winn they decided it’s time to have dinner. Everybody’s helping set the table up when the intercom phone rang, it’s from the lobby. Alex quickly took the call and verified the guests waiting downstairs.

 

“Why are there two extra plates on the table?” Maggie innocently asked, it was Alex who set them earlier in preparation for the surprise guest she didn’t actually expect to be able to come tonight.

 

“Alex put them there.” Lex said, Maggie was about to remove them for extra space when the front door opened.

 

“Pa, ma?” Maggie huffs seeing her parents’ hesitant but smiling faces come in.

 

“ _ Feliz cumplea _ _ ños _ , Margarita.” Maggie’s dad greeted first making Maggie rush towards her father. Kara’s hands on Lena’s shoulders tighten a bit at the sight of the reunion.

 

“Maggie doesn’t have the best relationship with her parents because of her sexuality.” Kara told only Lena, it was story Alex only shared with Kara but tonight it’s shared with the whole of their friends finally.

 

“I’m happy for Maggie.” Lena smiled, giving Kara’s hand that’s still on her shoulder a squeeze.

 

“Me too. Her birthday is now complete.” Kara said her hands dropping on Lena’s waist to give her a back hug. Kara rests her head on Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Let’s runaway.” Kara whispered making Lena turn to see Kara’s eyes.

 

“I’ll go wherever you wanna go.” Lena smiled giving Kara a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Come on you two, it’s Maggie’s birthday, she and Alex should be the couple goals here.” Lucy called out bursting their bubble, making the couple laugh.

 

“Sorry Sanvers, we’ll laylow a bit.” Kara jokes as she pulls Lena’s chair for her. Alex rolled her eyes at her little sister but Maggie’s just smiling, her parents are there, with her girlfriend, and friends, nothing else matters.

 

“How’s CADMUS and ROULETTE? I feel like you’re too busy with the department lately.” Kara asked Winn who has been so busy upgrading everything at the DEO both for the public’s safety and theirs that Kara felt like she’s not seeing him much recently.

 

“No signs of progress that’s for sure. And I’m sorry about being MIA, Director Jones sure loves upgrading softwares and developing new ones recently. I think we’ve got everything covered for the whole National City now.”

 

“Were you enjoying at least?” Kara teased.

 

“It was happy tiring. Lex Luthor is a huge help that’s for sure.” Winn smiled. “How’s the company?”

 

“He’s enjoying his Agent Luthor title too.” Kara laughs. “Company’s back to normal mostly. Lex told you about the new details?”

 

“Yeah, we got in touch with the men he hired this afternoon, they found Emilia Hamilton.”

 

“And?”

 

“She’s been wanting to make sure you’re a Zor-El. She wants to talk to you.” Winn said just in time Lena and Lex joins them by the poolside. Maggie and Alex are having wine and cake with Maggie’s parents while James and Lucy are talking with Director Jones about Jeremiah’s court trial next month.

 

“Who wants to talk to my wife?” Lena asks making Lex and Winn snort at the same time, earning a raise of eyebrow from the Luthor. Kara in turn pulled Lena by the waist against her.

 

“Emilia Hamilton, wants to make sure I’m a Zor-El and wants to talk to me.” Kara explained.

 

“We have her on our side now?” Lena frowns.

 

“If Kara passes her scrutiny.” Winn chuckled.

 

“You to treat it like a business pitch, Kar. You can handle it.”

 

“When is she available?”

 

“We can try getting in contact tomorrow to set an appointment.”

 

“Right, for now let’s all make the night about Margarita okay?” Kara laughed.

 

“Margaritas for Margarita!” Kara cheered as she pulled Lena inside. Winn and Lex followed suit.

 

**…**

 

Kara woke up early the next day, it’s the first time she’s going to face a real person who has any knowledge of what happened in the past. Not just documents with words to read and imagine like everything else. Kara knew meeting someone from that time to talk to will make everything real, no matter how unimaginable it can be. Kara didn’t know where to start or what questions to ask, she’s not even sure if she should ask anything at all. What if Emilia Hamilton would just gives her a once over and ends the call? What if she didn’t pass her scrutiny because she’s a Danvers by name?

 

“Your crinkle is showing honey.” Lena huffs as she pulls Kara to hug her again, distracting Kara’s from her over thinking.

 

“I’m thinking. Sorry, babe.” Kara smiled wrapping both her arms around her wife, she softly cradles Lena’s head placing a kiss on it at the same time.

 

“Relax, she seems like a good person if your grandfather married her.” Lena mumbled against Kara’s skin.

 

“I just couldn’t believe I’ll meet her, that I’ll meet another person who knew anyone in my family when they were alive.”

 

“Can I go with you?”

 

“Of course! I need you there.” Kara giggled, Lena pulled away to look her in the eyes. Green meeting blue like always, Kara softly rubs the curves of Lena’s body.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Kara asked with playful frown.

 

“It just amazes me how your family history happened, and how you came out to be who you are right now. I’m calculating all the possible alternate endings and it’s overwhelming to be honest.” Lena said she’s now the one voicing out her realization.

 

“You’re right, I couldn’t even begin to imagine.” Kara sighed. “But let’s deal with it later, we still have an extra hour.” Kara chuckled, she leans in tentatively stopping to see if Lena would protest but as expected Lena just quietly meets her halfway.

 

**+**

 

“Lex, Winn!” Kara called out, to the two who are occupied with setting up a laptop that’s connected to the main hall monitor.

 

“Kar just in time. We’ll have her on the line in an hour.” Lex was the first one to break concentration.

 

“Really?” Lena frowns as she hands Lex a cup of coffee and a bag of blueberry bagel.

 

“Thanks, Lee.” Lex smiled giving his sister a kiss on the side of her head.

 

“She was delighted when we confirmed that you would love to talk to her.” Winn explained before accepted his own cup of coffee from Kara and his bag of salmon bagel.

 

“Well at least I think she likes me.”

 

“That or she’s just curious if you look anything like her husband.” Winn teased.

 

“Really funny. We’ll have to take into consideration my mother’s DNA at least.”

 

“True, but your lab tests before confirmed that you’re 80% Zor-El, Kara. still high enough for normal human DNAs. That’s how strong your genes are if given to people who aren’t your match.” Winn countered.

 

“You mean, all those years not even one of the of the descendants got to meet their match?” Lena asked as she flipped through the known direct ancestors of Kara’s family and the way they all look almost alike, from the staple curly blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and bone structure.

 

“Nope, not one. In theory, once the Zor-El meet their match their strong DNAs would be equalized into an offspring, they’d have the perfect equilibrium just like that.” Winn said.

 

“Just imagine how beautiful your babies are going to be Lee.” Lex teased.

 

“You mean they’re gonna be beautiful because there would be little to no traces of my DNA on them?” Lena backfired slightly indignant making Kara intervene for safety measures.

 

“He’s joking my love, you know your brother.” Kara nervously chuckled making mad faces with Lex who quickly apologized to the hormonal Lena Luthor.

 

“Right, people tone it down, we’re online.” Winn declared as the prompt of the video call appeared on both the laptop and the main hall monitor.

 

“Kara in front of the laptop please.” Winn ordered, Kara scramble to follow what she was told to do leaving Lena’s side. Lex replaced her putting his arm over his sister’s shoulder who’s still a little pissed with his joke but didn’t pushed him away.

 

“Once the lines connect, you’ll see her on that window.” Winn said and Kara patiently waited, she can feel the throbbing of her heart against her sternum, she was nervous but the positive kind - she’s almost giddy. Kara was about to ask Winn how much longer she has to wait when the black window disappears and was replaced by a picture of a home, a woman in her suit uniform was sitting in front of the laptop making sure everything is set up before Emilia sits down in her place.

 

“Good morning, Miss Danvers. I’m Agent H. Bertinelli. Mrs. Hamilton will be with you in a few minutes.” The woman said before standing up to give way to the woman she’s looking at to her left. After the agent left, another older figure came into picture, she’s wrinkled but she’s not frail, by the look of her perfectly put on makeup and updo you can easily see how she was attractive when she was younger, hell she’s even attractive even now with all her white hair. Kara just sat there frozen for a few seconds before she was able to blink again.

 

“Mrs. Hamilton?” Kara called out with a hesitant smile, the woman was staring at her just as much.

 

“Yes, I am her. You’re a Kara I suppose?” The woman asked her voice heavy with her Irish accent, making Kara throw Lena a quick look.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry, good morning from National City Mrs. Hamilton, I’m Kara Danvers. I am Andre Zor-El’s only granddaughter.” Kara introduced as the old woman continued to stare.

 

“At first I didn’t believe these women here who told me about your story, because Abel never written again after we received his last one back in 1998. Where is Abel?” The woman asked pricking Kara’s heart a bit. Lena shifted her eyes from the monitor towards her wife who’s visibly paler than she is earlier.

 

“My parents died in a lab explosion in 1998.”

 

“Oh, that’s tragic. Tell me what happened to you dear.” The kind looking old woman encouraged, Kara didn’t know this call would be this personal, she wasn’t emotionally prepared.

 

“I was adopted by the Danvers ma’am, they raised me and then married me off to one of their competitor’s child to complete the merger of the Danvers and Luthors again. We’ve been under attack by The Triad ever since and we’re trying to save the documents that were stolen from them. It was only recently when we find out that my adoptive father is the leader of The Triad and was the one behind my parents’ murder.”

 

“You’ve been through a lot I see, just like your grandfather and your parents. And you think the contents of the bank vault Andre left for me to keep would give you more answers, I reckon?”

 

“Hopefully. What happened to him? If you don’t mind me asking. I’m just trying to get as much answers as I can.”

 

“I understand, child. That’s why I wanted to have this talk with you. I met your grandfather back in 1972, he was a young man in his late twenties but he already had two doctorates and was also a licensed doctor. He just came back from one of his travels or that’s what he told me at first when he dropped by the hospital I was working at before. He said he needed a fresh start, and the first thing I told him was that, he’s too far away from home that being an American in Ireland should already be a new start for him. He laughed and shrugged, he was a walking contradiction to be honest, he’s carefree at one point and restraint in the next, he’s happy now and depressed tomorrow, he’s mostly hot and cold but there was always one thing constant about him, he wanted to do good to the people around him, he has always been kind. And you can see it just by the look on his eyes. Your eyes remind me of my husband’s and his son’s.”

 

“You saw my father?”

 

“In photographs his Uncle Bill sent us before, and then the photographs he sent us himself when he was older.”

 

“Why didn’t grandfather came home? To be with dad?”

 

“It took us ten years to get used to your grandfather’s paranoia, I know it took him longer to get used to it, but we’re in the old times you can only do as much. And Andre said it was safer for Abel to be with his Uncle Bill than with him. Hence, the letters and the photographs.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“I’m sorry you got in the middle of this war you’re no longer supposed to be fighting, dear. Andre told me it should’ve ended when he and Sarah left, but Abel’s letter about getting hired at Danvers Inc. proved Andre wrong.”

 

“You met Sarah and Arthur?”

 

“Yes, we visited them often, I knew their child Jodi such a beautiful young lady. It’s unfortunate that she ran away from home and never came back, it broke both her parents.”

 

“Why?”

 

“No one knows actually, that’s when we lost contact with Sarah and Arthur.”

 

“Do you know their last address?”

 

“As far as I can remember they never left Harlow.”

 

“What happened to my grandfather? The vault was transferred under your name on 2003, did - did something happen?”

 

“Andre got into contact of a mysterious disease, the doctors in where we were never knew what’s wrong with him. He would get so sick in most days, that you can see his veins popping and his blood in the color of amber. That’s when his doctors dubbed his illness the Amber fever, it was on and off. He was under excruciating pain when it’s on and when it disappears it was like nothing happened. He got worse over the years and his old age add up to it until the last attack, his heart couldn’t handle the volume of blood. He past away on the fall of 2002, his will was executed a year later.”

 

“Thank you for meeting with me today Mrs. Hamilton. I never imagined meeting someone who was close to either my dad and my grandfather.”

 

“I’m glad you’re well, Kara. It’s hard being alone in knowing two great souls, talking about the two of them with my friends only felt like me telling this fiction, you know? It’s like they never existed, they didn’t leave much tangible traces, just their memory.” Emilia said her voice breaking on the last part tugging on Kara’s heart.

 

“I’m glad to meet you too, Mrs. Hamilton. I just have one last question before I let you go.” Kara shyly said making the old woman giggle.

 

“Anything.”

 

“My team did a research about any of grandpa’s children after he got remarried but there’s none?” kara carefully worded out, the woman’s smile slowly disappeared as she took a deep breath.

 

“There’s none because we didn’t have any, he decided that we shouldn’t. He said he didn’t want to pass his genes anymore, and let another generation suffer the same fate he and his son did.” Emilia recounted.

 

“I’m sorry about that.”

 

“It’s alright, Kara. I’ve long accepted that part of him, he loved me anyway and I loved him back. It filled the void of a son or a daughter that we could’ve had.” Emilia said slightly smiling again. “Do you have anymore questions, dear?”

 

“I - I honestly have nothing else, but I’m hesitating of letting you go just yet.” Kara confessed.

 

“I feel the same, you can always call me again if ever you come up with anything. I’ll ask Agent H, to send the contents of the vault right away so you can see if there’s anything helpful in there.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hamilton. Everything you told me today is great help already.”

 

“I’m glad to know that. By the way, this person you married, you say, who are they?” Emilia asked making Kara look at Lena again who was already looking at her.

 

“She’s Lena Luthor, Mr. Luthor’s youngest.”

 

“Is she kind?”

 

“She is, she’s everything.” Kara said with pride, Lena’s heart swells at the sight. It was like getting validation from Kara’s grandparents for some reason.

 

“I’m glad you have someone with you, I could only hope to meet you two one day.”

 

“After we fix everything, promise.” Kara said, she couldn’t help but give the old woman something to look forward to, and to be honest she’s pretty excited at the thought as well.

 

“Alright, you better be safe Kara Zor-El. Your grandfather and your father, fought hard for you to be here today.”

 

“Thanks again, Mrs. Hamilton. We’ll talk again soon.”

 

“We will. Good bye for now.” The old woman said before the call was ended.

 

“That was a lot?” Winn commented right away.

 

“It was. I couldn’t believe it.” Kara snorts.

 

“How are you feeling?” Lena smiled seeing that serene look again on Kara’s face.

 

“Great, I feel great despite the call being sentimental.” Kara grinned.

 

“Now we’ll only have to wait for the documents she’s going to send us, while we’re doing that we can search about Sarah Mercer and her family and that Amber fever.” Lex declared.

 

“Right before that can we have early dinner first?” Lena asked as she heard Kara’s stomach rumble in response to more work they have to do, Kara laughs.

 

“Don’t worry boy we’ll get something delicious for us.” Kara said as she pulls lena out of the DEO.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah, just something about what she said about them being like fictions hit me. I thought I was alone in that thought, I’m glad I’m not.”

 

“Told you, you’re never going to be alone anymore.” Lena teased as they got inside the elevator.

 

“She asked for you.”

 

“She was concerned I might be bad. Knowing your family is of course innately good by biology.” Lena teased again.

 

“You know, I’m not sure if you’re teasing or pissed. I hate you being on period.” Kara laughed earning a hard pinch on her sides.

 

“That is going to bruise babe!”

 

“Your genes will help you heal fast.” Lena scoffed just being her playful hormonal self.

 

**…**

 

“Doctor Luthor, Mr. Sinclair is here to see you.” Lilian’s secretary informed through the intercom, while Lilian was busy planning The Triad’s next course of action.

 

“Tell him I’m busy.” Lilian barked but instead of being left alone, she heard her office door open to the menacingly smiling Vladimr Sinclair.

 

“What part of I’m busy didn’t you understand, Vladimr?”

 

“Don’t kid yourself Lilian please, our leader’s behind bars, with a tendency to be sentenced with life imprisonment, The Triad as of the moment is anticlimactic.”

 

“What are you doing here? What do you want?” Lilian hissed.

 

“I wanted to show you what I discovered while I was reviewing the work of Kara Danvers’ men on the night we sent Ben Krull and his men to steal the  _ Unus-Compar  _ chapters of the documents.” Vladimr explained before he handed Lilian a mini monitor with a video ready to be played.

 

_ “Leave the document and no one will get hurt!” _

 

_ “You’re good, you’re good.” _

 

_ “Leave the document!” _

 

_ “Freeze! Don’t move. NCPD.” _

 

“See that?”

 

“See what?”

 

“Look at the van, there’s Winslow Schott Jr. and James Olsen.”

 

“And?”

 

“Look at the third one who jumped out of the van to get the document when Detective Maggie Sawyer arrived in the scene.” Vladimr said making Lilian rewind and pause at the said moment. “I know you wouldn’t miss that curly brown hair of your only biological child, Lilian. Lex is alive.”


	17. Quintessential Danvers-Luthor Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!
> 
> sorry for the lack of updates on this fiction, but here's one! this is part 1 of the fluffiest-smuttiest parts of this fiction. this one's the fluff one of course. ;) still getting along with the actual plot of the story so hope you'd like it!
> 
> p.s. no beta. apologies for the mistakes, will edit accordingly. just two more chapters to go!

Kara opened her eyes to a Lena-empty bed at five in the morning, the coldness made her shiver. It’s been awhile since the last time she woke up alone in bed and she’s no longer used to it. She didn’t move - not yet, she didn’t even make a sound, she waited with her eyes half closed. Lena came out from the adjacent bathroom approximately five minutes after Kara woke up (Kara counted), she’s in her robe, towel wrapped around her head. It’s not sunny outside, in fact it’s pouring - heavily and Kara couldn’t figure out where her lovely Luthor got her determination to wake up and to prepare for work rather earlier than they’re used to.

 

Lena didn’t seem to notice a pair of sapphires spying on her. Lena proceed to get dressed pacing back and forth to get her makeup done, put on her earings, dry her hair, slip into her dress, and gather the contracts she took home last night to review and sign. When Kara noticed Lena would be on her way out any minute, she shot up from the bed and rushed towards the walk-in closet. Lena heard a whoosh from behind her and when she looked over to check on Kara’s sleeping figure, she was no longer there. Lena heard an audible twang from their closet making her stop from filing the contracts.

 

“Kara, honey?” Lena calls out but there was no response, just two more twangs of what she guess were metal strings. And then she hears it, the precise plucking of a string instrument. “Kar?” Lena calls out again, still no response but there were more plucking, a tune she’s not familiar with.

 

“ _ Can’t you see that it’s just raining? _ ” She hears Kara said - sang more like sang as she appears by the doorway of their walk-in closet, guitar bearing, with only her soft shirt, boxer shorts and fuzzy socks on. Lena stood there amused and interested.

 

“ _ There ain’t no need to go outside. _ ” Kara continues along with the expert plucking of strings, she’s smiling, her eyes never leaving Lena’s.

 

“Babe?” Lena huffs but Kara just smilingly shook her head, her hands playfully palm stopping the strings according to the tune of the Jack Johnson song Banana Pancakes.

 

“ _ But baby, you hardly even notice, when I try to show you this, song is meant to keep you from doing what you’re supposed to. Waking up too early, maybe we could sleep in? Make you banana pancakes, pretend like it’s the weekend now. We could pretend it all the time. _ ” Kara sings, closing her eyes as she musically asks Lena to stop what she’s doing and just go back to bed with her. Lena is giggling now, shaking her head as she abandons the binders on the couch along with her bag and laptop, the action encouraged Kara even more.

 

“ _ But the telephone’s singing ringing, it’s too early don’t pick it up. _ ” Kara adds as Lena’s phone lit up, it was a notification from Jess, asking if she’s determined to brave the raging National City storm that morning, that Lena’s now contemplating to do, what with the adorable love of her life starting to make her think twice about leaving at all.

 

“ _ We don’t need to, we got everything we need right here and everything we need is enough. _ ” Kara huffs pointing a finger to Lena and herself, eliciting a blushing laugh from her wife again. Thank God they’re alone, because Lena’s a hundred percent sure that if anyone of Alex or Maggie is ever present for some bizarre reason, they would absolutely be a butt of joke for the rest of their lives. But not this one, not now, now it’s just raining and for Kara and Lena, there ain’t no need to go outside. Kara left her guitar by the bedside as she meets Lena halfway now walking towards her.

 

Kara hums pulling Lena by the waist with a gentle sway. “ _ Just so easy when the whole world fits inside of your arms, do we really need to pay attention to the alarm? _ ” Kara points out as her own alarm goes off as if right on cue, that finally did it, Kara broke into a hearty laughter.

 

“Why are we suddenly in a well-timed musical?” Lena giggles against Kara’s arms.

 

“You left me in bed too early babe, during days like this we gotta wake up slow.” Kara winks immediately adding her signature pout.

 

“What is this then?” Lena teases making the blonde blush.

 

“In TV and movies, a musical is always a form of distraction from reality. This is me distracting you.” Kara confesses, they laugh.

 

“You don’t want me to go?”

 

“Nope.” Kara eagerly says with a shake of her head.

 

“You want me to ditch work?”

 

“Ahuh.” Again with impervious nodding this time. Lena tenderly cages Kara’s face with her warm palms making the Danvers momentarily close her eyes and sigh in comfort, Lena smiles.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Lena husks making Kara open her eyes to her wife’s flushed cheeks. It was a dare Kara knew, her favorite one. So with one quick swoop Lena is completely in her wife’s arms cradled carefully.

 

“Kara! I’m heavy!” She isn’t, Lena Luthor is a lot of things but heavy. She’s not skinny either no, what with her toned shoulders, full breasts, those curves Kara always finds her hands ending up reaching, and her hips that keep Kara’s eyes fixed on them whenever she watches her go. Lena Luthor is perfect, and there’s no self deprecating comment from herself that would change the way Kara Danvers sees her. It has long been established that Lena Luthor is perfect in Kara Danvers’ eyes.

 

“Nothing I can’t manage. Now come on, back to bed with you!” Kara declares as she walks the fully clothed and made up Lena Luthor back to their unmade bed, it’s going to be a long lazy day and Lena doesn’t even remember now why exactly she even considered going to work instead of being playfully wrestled in bed by her dork of a woman.

 

“Are you distracted enough now?” Kara whispers against Lena’s earlobe, eliciting a violent ripple of goosebumps from the pale skin gently caught in between her teeth and lips.

 

“Distract me more.” Lena moans into her smirk, it was a tease but Kara’s determined to do as her woman wishes, so with another quick movement there she is towering over the Luthor, bare chest, abs on full display, and smirk too dangerous for Lena’s own good. Lena knew her slacked jaw is giving her away too much but the hell she cares and it’s not even the first time she’s seeing her wife naked but the hormones and reactions her body instinctively gives off feels like it is; she’s in bed with Kara Danvers, that’s enough distraction for the rest of her life.

 

“Darling?” Kara hears Lena calls out from the kitchen, while she’s setting up their little feast in the living room, the coffee table is overflowing with plates of banana pancakes, fresh fruit cuts, a basket of mini croissants they received yesterday from one of the charities they donated to, and Kara’s separate plate with a pile of bacon, farmer’s ham, and eggs.

 

“Yeah?” Kara answers without moving from her spot while scrolling through their Netflix list.

 

“Do you want maple syrup on your pancakes?” Lena asks from the hallway, now sporting her hair in a messy bun, her lips still slightly tainted with the tint she was wearing earlier that Kara smudged and erased with her own lips with gusto, and she’s wearing a Led Zeppelin's Babe I’m Gonna Leave You oversized shirt from Kara’s closet (it’s from one of those tribute concerts Alex and Kara decided they wanted to attend back in college just to get out of the city in the middle of Kara’s semester), a sleeve is dropping on one of her shoulders showing off her chiseled collarbone still a bit red because of Kara’s mark on it; the look knocked the air out of Kara’s lungs and froze her brain for quite a few seconds before she was able to respond.

 

“I - I’d like you instead, please and thank you.” Kara scoffs seeing the view of her wife, the shirt ends barely an inch above Lena’s knees, showing the rest of her legs all milky skin and taunting. Lena laughs and rolls her eyes at Kara who in turn offered her arms wide open for the Luthor to take, and Lena did, along with the bottle of maple syrup in her hands.

 

Kara decided to put on some detective series called Broadchurch while they’re having breakfast, they’re both slumped on the carpeted floor. Lena was already sitting in between her thighs; Kara moves to wrap her arms around the woman’s waist while Lena was busy buttering up their pancakes, making the latter stop what she’s doing to lean further against her sweater wearing wife.

 

“Your pancakes are gonna get cold.” Lena sweetly scolds as she pull Kara by the back of her neck closer while the Danvers is lightly nipping on the base of hers. Kara trails one of her hands under Lena’s shirt, hand smooth on the woman’s soft belly. Kara’s actions elicited that certain kind of reaction from the woman making her smile in satisfaction.

 

“Right, sorry ‘bout that.” Kara giggles breath warm against Lena’s making the woman shiver.

 

“Breakfast now, kisses later.” Lena says taking one of the pancake plates in her hands, Kara’s arms are still strong around her so Lena decided to feed the woman instead. “Ahh?” Lena huffs motioning for Kara to open her mouth, the blonde laughed but obliged.

 

“Thanks, love.” Kara grins as she chews on the forkful bite Lena gave her.

 

“Right, we can’t have babies yet.” Lena shrugs alerting Kara.

 

“Wait, what? But why?” Kara rambles making Lena giggle. “Is it because of what Winn said? About my genes being too strong?” Kara worries making the woman turn to face her. “Baby I swear we can work it out, darling please?” Kara is now completely horrified.

 

“Kara, honey, it’s not what you’re thinking!” Lena exclaims. “I was gonna say, we can’t have babies yet because I’m still caught up taking care of baby Kara.” Lena giggles, it took a minute for Kara to process what the woman said before she shyly chuckles.

 

“Right, I was overreacting.”

 

“You were, but it was cute. You’re always cute. You do want them huh?” Lena teases.

 

“With you, yes. Always.” Kara huffs, the answer sounded too serious and endearing for Lena to shrug off so instead she cupped the woman’s cheek and place a quick peck on her lips for assurance.

 

“Always.” Lena nods.

 

“But first thing’s first.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“After we deal with everything, and we’re one hundred percent sure that we’re all safe. Let me build you a house before we have them, is that alright?” Kara offers, warming Lena’s heart.

 

The blonde didn’t use the word acquire, or buy, or purchase, Kara used  _ build _ reminding Lena her wife’s love for building things. Lena sure would love to see Kara’s vision of the place where they’re going to build a family together. Where the rest of their birthdays, anniversaries, thanksgivings, Christmases and New Year’s Eves would be celebrated, where their kids will grow, where their kids will come back home to every spring and summer break when they’re in college, and where they’re going to grow old and grey together maybe watching the sunset from their front porch or something, and that’s when Lena had to stop herself before she gets either too excited or anxious for the future they are yet to iron down after they fix the mess they are in.

 

“Do you already have a design in mind?” Lena intrigues making the woman blush.

 

“Y - yeah, for a while now.” Kara shyly smiles.

 

“Really?” Lena eagerly probes. 

 

She’d seen everything Architect Kara Danvers has designed and built in the whole year they’re together, starting from her college drafts and plates, to her internship blueprints, to the designs she sold to companies that included designs for three famous banks in National City, two law firms in California, a technology startup in San Francisco, and the first hotel-like hospital in Metropolis, to the initial blueprints of her casinos, bars, and condominiums; even the D.Builders building itself speaks to the quality and talent Kara poured into her every design. Exciting the hell out of the Luthor.

 

“I - it’s just the idea came one day and it never left.” Kara smiles again her eyes focused on Lena’s rings but she’s like seeing the design right in front of her in that moment. Lena can see it, the spark.

 

“Would you tell me how it would look like?” Lena braves making Kara look at her with this sly smirk.

 

“Nope.” Kara says with a pop. Lena instantly pouts. “Not gonna work this time, it’s going to be a surprise.” Kara laughs.

 

“Should I use my Luthor connections and ways to pry into your brain then?” Lena threatens in the most cunning way she can around her wife, making the Danvers giggle.

 

“Why do I feel like I’m being threatened by a cinnamon roll?” Kara snorts and Lena did too.

 

“I hate you. I hate you so much.” Lena scoffs making Kara pull her in, nuzzling on her neck, the Luthor break into a hearty laugh abandoning the empty plate on the coffee table before she drops it.

 

“Tickles! Kara, stop!”

 

Yep, the elusive Lena Luthor is a soft ticklish little bean, Kara found out about it on their first night together as a couple, Kara pushed her too far that the Luthor toppled over their king size bed just to get away from Kara’s hands.

 

“What? What is it babe?” Kara plays deaf Lena groans, the latter then caged the blonde’s face in her hands stop Kara from nuzzling her. “You want me to stop?” Kara asks, Lena giggles in her nod.

 

“What are you going to do to make me stop?” Kara asks, her eyebrow arching mustering her best sly smile she could around Lena.

 

Lena rolls her eyes at the Danvers who lack all the necessary attributes of being evil. Kara Zor-El has long established that, even her biology for some reason string down from her family history of being kind and good and perfect and more than Lena thinks she deserves. While at the same time, Kara on the other hand is also thinking the same thing about Lena.

 

“What do you want me to do to stop you?” Lena teases making Kara groans.

 

“You know that’s not how it works! Tickles!” Kara beams making Lena jump up and off of her lap to run towards the hallway.

 

“Hey! Get back here!”

 

“Catch me if you can, Danvers.” Lena laughs with a taunt.

 

“Ah! You’re in so much trouble Luthor!” Kara shakes her head as she rushed towards where her Luthor was who ended up squealing inside their bedroom.

 

**…**

 

“Yeah sure, that would be great. Update me then? Awesome, thanks Eve.” Kara was smiling so widely after the call with her secretary whom she sent to a mission, her surprise for her wife on their 1st wedding anniversary is coming along as planned, and she couldn’t be any happier. She can already imagine Lena’s reaction, making her even more excited for the reveal.

 

It’s her fourth week in the office, she’s done updating herself in all the projects they have ongoing and planned, she’d also scheduled a lunch meeting with Dr. Pierce and a few of his team on Friday to set things straight with the man. 

 

Kara’s sitting by the couch reviewing Donna’s updates for the Sapphire Suites and the restaurant/bar already being built in between the buildings facing the beach front, and by the looks of it the condominium can already be opened for pre-selling by the end of the year. It still gives Kara that certain kind of excitement whenever her design is so close to being a real thing.

 

Kara was so engrossed with the details of the updates that she didn’t notice the door opened and closed behind her with her wife bearing takeout boxes still poised in her office clothes of Kara’s favorite deep red off-the-shoulder top and the matching knee-length fitted skirt; now Kara never actually said that the ensemble was her favorite but it’s not totally wrong for Lena to assume especially when her wife’s eyes never fails to lit up like fireworks when she sees her in them.

 

“Excuse me ma’am, I have a special delivery for Mrs. Kara Danvers-Luthor?” Kara hears the familiar voice say and when she looked, she was right.

 

“Babe! You didn’t tell me you’d be visiting! Not that it’s a bad thing - it’s actually a great thing! You’re here! I missed you!” Kara beams all a little too enthusiastically making Lena frown.

 

“Babe?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah sorry. Rambling.” Kara chuckles abandoning her laptop on the coffee table to give her smiling Luthor a tight hug and a tender kiss. And there it is again, that shameless checking out, Lena grins satisfied with the reaction she got from her blonde.

 

“I dropped by personally to invite you to a gala.” Lena reasons making Kara raise an eyebrow.

 

“Is that all?” Kara teases, taking the takeout paper bags from her wife and pull her towards the couches.

 

“And of course, I wanted to have lunch with you, silly.” Lena laughs as she took the space beside her wife.

 

“You look amazing, love.” Kara huffs catching Lena off guard making her blush. She was only after proving her theory that Kara’s checking her out from time to time if not all the time, but Kara sure loves to come through. Kara leans in giving Lena a kiss on the cheek, which made the latter turn a bit to meet Kara’s lips with her own for another one, Kara blushes into her grin.

 

“Thanks darling.” Lena smirks pulling Kara even closer against her.

 

“And thanks for lunch, I was planning of skipping actually.”

 

“You? Skipping a meal? sweetie please.” Lena teases, a laughter gurgles from the blonde’s throat in response.

 

“So, tell me about this gala, what’s it about?” Kara asks while taking a number of food containers out of the bags.

 

“Remember Lex’s project? The NCMCA?” Lena started as she opens the containers one by one, showcasing some of their favorite vegan take outs.

 

“Oh yeah! Is it ready to open again?” Kara exclaims.

 

Ever since Kara came to know about Lex’s last project before the bombing incident, the renovation and reinvention of National City Museum of Contemporary Art; the Danvers made it her mission to make sure the museum gets to be finished and reopened to the public like how Lex has always wanted, and the time has finally come for everyone to see the renewed museum.

 

“It is, the organizer wants us to be there to welcome the guests. That is, if you’re not busy tomorrow?”

 

“Of course we’ll be there babe. Lex would be so happy.” Kara smiles.

 

“I already told him about it on my way here, he’s jealous he wouldn’t be able to see the artworks first hand, I told him we’re going to come through with pictures.” Lena explains.

 

“We will, I’m particularly crafty with my sneakiness.” Kara giggles, Lena did too.

 

“Are you now?” Lena asks playfully raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“Don’t you trust me?”

 

“With my life? Yes. A thousand times over. With being sneaky? I’m not so sure, babe.”

 

“Oh you’re bad.” Kara snorts before leaning in to corner her laughing Luthor against the backrest and armrest of the couch. Lena sat there in anticipation only to be interrupted with Kara’s protesting stomach.

 

“Right, planning to skip lunch, huh?” Lena teases as she slightly pushed Kara away from her to get one of the boxes from the coffee table. “Should I feed you first?” She adds with a smirk, Kara only nodded her face is hot and she knows she’s flushed. Lena laughs as she leans in this time placing a soft kiss on her woman’s cheek. “You’re being too adorable again, tone it down.”

 

“I love you.” Kara softly says meeting Lena’s eyes under her eyeglasses, the flush quickly creeps up the Luthor’s cheeks making Kara grin.

 

“And I love you too.”

 

**…**

 

**_See you all at lunch. Enjoy the museum for me! They should have dad’s favorite champagne, Lena’s favorite brand of macaron, and some of your favorite party foods._ **

 

“What are you smiling at?” Kara hears Lena asks with a tease, making the Danvers laugh as she looks up to see her wife.

 

“That was Lex, telling us to enjoy the art, champagne, and macaron. And really babe? Going to the museum in that?” Kara marvels upon seeing Lena come out of the hallway.

 

“Oh my God, do I look bad?” Lena panics, but Kara just shook her head pulled her wife in an embrace.

 

“Darling, we’re going to the museum to see art, but I see art right here, right now just looking at you. You look exquisite and gorgeous and ethereal and every other adjective in the dictionary that means the same thing.” Kara rambles, her hands firm but tender on the woman’s lower back. Lena looked at her funny for a moment before smiling. Lena was clad in this black and floral long coat that reaches her feet, a black midriff corset underneath paired with a striking orange palazzo pants. Kara couldn’t take her eyes away from her, and the perfect arch of her eyebrows and her bright red lips.

 

“Have you seen yourself babe?” Lena smirks deliberately giving Kara a one full sweep, her wife’s wearing a two piece suit in a lighter shade of Lena’s pants with only a white fitted cropped tube top underneath. Making Lena’s mouth water in a very untimely manner, making her snap her eyes from the tube top back to Kara’s deep blues.

 

“Oh I’m nothing compared to you. I am in fact a little shabby.” Kara shakes her head again.

 

“Don’t be silly, come on, the gang could be there by now.” Lena giggles slightly pushing Kara away only to pull her by the hand out of their penthouse. She knew they have to leave, before she gets them into trouble of stumbling back to their bed room that’s nearly just an arm span away.

 

**+**

 

The National City Museum of Contemporary Art was built in the 1900s along with its two sister-museums, the Museum of Anthropology and the Museum of Natural History. The three Neoclassical designed structures were built around the National City park. The Museum of Contemporary Art was forgotten for a while when the focus of schools and universities drove further away from fine arts in general come the new century.

 

It was around spring last year when Lex Luthor made it his mission to restore and renew one of the greatest infrastructures of the city that showcases the rich history of National City itself through art. The wonder of the newly renovated building can be found at the center of it. Lex hired two of America’s most famous and sought after artists to work with the architects he hired to redesign the main hall. That now serves as the backbone from which two wings spread out, where the visitors can marvel at the splendor of the original neoclassical edifice. The aisles adjoin to a central space that rises four story high to the intricately decorated ceiling forming a dome like roof of fiberglass and steel. The design itself according to Time and CatCo magazines was a breathtaking work of art.

 

Majority of the guests were already present when Kara and Lena arrived at the park, even their friends made it there earlier than expected. It was a sunny Wednesday, but the cool wind is aptly blowing making it easier to move around and be active, it was indeed a good day to be outside. 

 

There was a stretch of moss green carpet instead of the traditional red at the entrance of the building in honor of the man behind the event. Media men are barricaded approximately ten feet away from the end of the green carpet. Kara and Lena upon instinct, grace the expectation of the cameramen, reporters, and paparazzi, they posed for a few minutes smiling where they’re directed by the on ground PR members of their team. The heiresses may have forgotten that this is their first official engagement after roughly two months of being away from the limelight dealing with their family businesses and struggles, but the public definitely didn’t.

 

“There you are, everyone’s waiting for the two of you.” Alex slightly scolds as soon as the couple came into view. Kara and Lena smiled seeing Alex in her navy blue dress, all their friends are aptly dressed for the affair and it’s the first time all of them are present publicly, well, aside from Lex of course.

 

“You look great Al.” Kara compliments stopping the impending sermon about their lateness. It disappears in the huge grin Alex broke into as the older Danvers gave them both a hug each.

 

“And you two are matching! God.” Alex gasps upon seeing the shades of orange blending on them.

 

“We’re taking our relationship to the next level.” Lena teases making the older Danvers snort.

 

“Sure do. Anyway, they’re by the table at the front.” Alex says pointing towards their group of friends.

 

Kara easily saw James wearing a two piece ensemble of burgundy suit jacket and pants, standing beside him is Lucy clad in a white sleeveless fitted dress with deep red accents matching James’, there’s Winn in a chestnut colored wool sweater topped with a navy blue striped wool and cashmere-blend overcoat, and then there’s Maggie who’s doubling as the head undercover security and Alex’s date in her light blue pin-collared button down and bell bottom palazzo pants.

 

“You guys, really suited all up!” Kara beams. “This is the most formally dressed I’ve seen you all at once!” She adds making her friends laugh.

 

“We clean up nicely, don’t we?” James smirks.

 

“You all do. We’re making Lex proud.” Lena nods, knowing her brother would be hysterical upon seeing all the pictures they’re going to have later to show him.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the grand reopening of National City Museum of Contemporary Art! I’m Mario Lopez, your host for today’s event. Before anything else, let’s all welcome Mrs. Lena and Kara Danvers-Luthor for an opening message on behalf of this hour’s man, Mr. Alexander Luthor.” The host beams as he takes the makeshift centerstage in the middle of the museum’s front garden, the guests gladly gave the women a round of applause as they walked the stretch from their table to the stage. Lena’s the one leading them to the stage knowing how Kara gets anxious at times like this, the graceful clapping continued until the women are already behind the podium.

 

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for being here this morning.” Lena starts as she took the see through podium designed with the museum’s logo. The cameramen they hired have already started capturing every moment of the event welcoming Lena with multiple camera flashes all at once. Kara was quietly standing beside Lena, hands clasped behind her a small smile playing on her lips. Lena then proceed to talk about Lex’s secret artistic inclination since they were kids up to his first art purchase on his 26th birthday, which she believed started this mission. After the opening remarks, the tour of the whole museum started. Lena easily noticed her wife’s wondering eyes as they enter the first hallway leading up to the center piece.

 

“You like what they did here huh?” Lena softly says, apart from the tour guide’s voice ringing through the empty hallways, and the shuffled footsteps of leather shoes and stilettos, all of the guests are equally mesmerized by the huge change in the museum’s interior.

 

“Yes, it’s simple yet astounding for me, the use of natural light and white walls are appeal to me more, it gives focus to the actual masterpieces. The Corinthian columns mixed with the modern spirals are well put together.” Kara explains with a thoughtful look in her eyes, it still amazes Lena whenever Kara makes this kind of comment on a building or design, it never gets old.

 

“You should tell Lex that.” Lena smiles.

 

“Oh I surely would, I have to know where the design came from.” Kara giggles as she adjusts Lena’s arm that’s linked with hers. By the time they enter the main hall of the building where the real party will take place, Kara was done being mesmerized by the architecture; she’s now back to admiring her wife.

 

The two decided to split up to meet with the guests as expected of them, but no matter how far apart they are in the room, Kara seems to always find those pair of emeralds amidst the crowd. By the second hour of the party, Kara’s back with their circle of friends while Lena continued with having small talks around, reaching as far as she can before she retire to her wife’s arms. All the while Kara didn’t remove her eyes on the Luthor, every hand shake, every playful tap, every gentle squeeze from anybody both women and men, especially men are well noted by observant eyes.

 

“Are you just being protective, or are you trying to undress Lena with your eyes?” Alex whispers as she stood beside Kara, she’s almost forgotten she’s still with her friends.

 

“What? What are you - Alex no. I was just looking out for her, you know for when she becomes uncomfortable. And -”

 

“And?”

 

“And she’s just so nice to look at, I couldn’t get tired looking at her.” Kara shakily sigh, she might have been bottling that comment all morning, it makes Alex smile.

 

“You’re undoubtedly in love right now, you’re making me sick.” Alex teases making the younger Danvers chuckle as she awkwardly scratch the back of her head.

 

“Oh yeah? Tell me about your date.” Kara teases back nodding towards the direction of Maggie, who’s currently with Winn, James, and Lucy, talking to one of the artists present.

 

“What else can I say? She’s my Lena.” Alex giggles.

 

“We got lucky Al, don’t we?” Kara says in a less teasing manner, Alex looks back to her. Kara’s eyes are still nailed on Lena who’s now moved to another set of older couple. Alex saw Lena threw Kara a smirking look maybe the couple asked about her wife or something. It’s such a Lena Luthor thing to do.

 

“We did. Are you now glad I ran away?” Alex says bringing back the teasing making Kara roll her eyes at her with a laugh.

 

“Partly, maybe? I just hope we can fix everything and not lose anyone anymore.”

 

“I hear you Kar, we’ll do whatever we can to keep everyone safe.”

 

“What do you think about my missing match?”

 

“What about them?”

 

“I just sometimes find myself thinking about them. Wondering, are they safe? Are they loved? Are they getting by? I know I’ve been the luckiest Zor-El to be alive, just by looking at everything and everyone I have right now Al, but what about the other part of the equation?”

 

“Kara, you can’t take responsibility of what you can’t control. I’ve always told you that since you were a kid.” Alex reminds, Kara took a deep breath before finishing the rest of her champagne.

 

“I just feel like I should be doing something more, Alex. Something good even.”

 

“And no one is stopping you from doing what you think is right, but you can’t carry someone else’s burden for them. That’re two different things. Also, where is this coming from?” Alex frowns, lightly clutching on Kara’s arm.

 

“It’s - it’s nothing really, just the other day, Mrs. Hamilton crossed my mind and I thought of how she never had a child of her own to take care of her now that she’s alone. What if she met someone else? Someone - not a Zor-El.”

 

“That’s quite a reach Kara, but why that scenario really?”

 

“I don’t know for sure, I’m just thinking too much.” Kara says shaking her head looking back to Lena who’s now on her way to their friend’s circle.

 

“Lena mentioned something about your genes being too strong for someone who isn’t your match, is that what you’re worried about?”

 

“When I daydream about having kids with Lee, I see dark haired toddlers with blue eyes or dark blondes with green eyes. I see them equally looking like Lena and me. But the fact that they would be 80% me, isn’t that appealing anymore.”

 

“Kara, are you saying you’re thinking of not having them at all?” Alex says drawing out the conclusion.

 

“What? No, nothing like that. I want them, I want them with Lena, I’m sure of it. But what about Lena?”

 

“Have you talked to her about this?”

 

“No, not yet, it’s silly - ” Kara giggles shaking her head again, something she always does when she has valid points but still thinking they’re unimportant.

 

“Remember when Lena told you that it’s never silly if it’s bothering you? Kara you know how understanding your wife is, you just have to start talking to her.” Alex slightly scolds as she puts her arm over her sister’s shoulders. Kara finally smiles and nods, considering it.

 

“Come on, we’re away from them too long. Just remember to talk this out with her. I’m sure Lena would want them too, no matter how they would look like. I mean who could actually not fall in love with little Karas?” Alex giggles making the blonde snort.

 

“What’s funny?” Winn asked as they joined the group.

 

“Nothing just Kara’s overthinking.” Alex shakes her head, but even before anyone could react a voice interrupted them.

 

“Mrs. Danvers, group pictures?” One of the cameramen offered.

 

“Oh we are absolutely doing this!” Winn beams as he ushered everyone to get into positions. James stood behind Lucy his hand resting on her stomach, Alex puts her hand on Maggie’s shoulder, and Kara pulls Lena in a semi-back hug. Their first shot was formal, the second was them laughing about Winn’s comment of being the only single member of their group, and third to totally piss Winn off the three couples did what they do best - be sweet to each other; Kara and Lena kissed (their first publicly), James completely wrapped both his arms around Lucy resting his head on the woman’s shoulder, and Alex gave Maggie a kiss on her cheek, all the while Winn was at the center almost with a pout.

 

“You never removed your eyes on me.” Lena teases right after the cameraman left.

 

“I didn’t?” Kara playfully frowns making Lena pull her by the lapel of her suit closer their noses slightly bumping, they laughed. They heard a shutter sound near them and when they looked, it was James.

 

“For the magazine.” James winks as he raised two thumbs up, the heiresses laughed and looked at each other again.

 

“Did I make you feel uncomfortable for staring?” Kara asks going back to their topic.

 

“No, not at all. I felt safe to be honest.” Lena smirks.

 

“Really now?”

 

“Really, really. You and Alex seemed to be in some serious conversation earlier.” Lena finally says, of course she noticed. She couldn’t take half of her attention away from Kara as well earlier so of course, she noticed the one on one.

 

“We were just talking about things, nothing in particular. Aside from babies maybe?” Kara confesses.

 

“What about them? Did you - did you change your mind?” Lena asks panic rising from her throat, which Kara easily caught.

 

“No, not that. I was just - I was just worried you’d change your mind about them.”

 

“Why would you think that?” Lena frowns, locking her eyes on those sapphires.

 

“It’s silly.”

 

“Darling, it’s not silly - ”

 

“If it bothers me, I know, it’s just - fine.” Kara stalls taking a breath eyes on Lena’s now even more focused on hers. “I’m worried you’d change your mind about having them because they’d all look almost like me. You know default Zor-El.” Kara worries her hand reaching one of Lena’s. The latter quickly tightens her grasp on the blonde’s hand instead, Kara’s eyes dropped on their adjoined hands.

 

“Baby.” Lena huffs raising Kara’s chin with her thumb and index finger. “You know I was just teasing Lex when I said what I said then right? I would love them to look like you, I mean who am I to resist little Karas? Right?” Lena chuckles.

 

“But I want little Lenas too.” Kara whines almost like a child, making the Luthor heiress laugh.

 

“Then we’ll make do. We have science on our side, I’m sure we can do something about it.” Lena assures, Kara’s crinkle and pout disappear as the grin and blush creep up on her face.

 

“Thank God, I married a scientist.” Kara huffs, Lena giggled and shook her head. “Correction, thank God, I married the most beautiful scientist.” Kara says holding a finger up even before Lena could protest. The latter gave in and pulled the blonde against her placing a tender kiss on her lips making the blonde smile, they both did as they heard another shutter sound.

 

“I love you.” Kara whispers close to Lena’s ear as she places a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

 

“I love you too.” Lena smiles resting her head on Kara’s chest as Kara pulls her even closer. They hear two successive shutter sounds making Kara look over to James again.

 

“Thanks for the beautiful shots you two are giving me, Miss Grant would be stoked.” James laughs.

 

“And I’d want copies of them too James.” Kara says making James nod.

 

“Printed?”

 

“And framed!” Kara beams making Lena who’s still in her arms laugh, Lena didn’t stop herself from leaning in placing a kiss on the blonde’s neck.

 

“Oh! Stop it you two! We get it, you’re perfect for each other.” Winn protests crossing his arms against his chest. Kara and Lena laugh as they completely pull away from their embrace and started walking toward Winn fully in sync pulling their IT genius in a hug, which instantly elicited the same reaction from James and Lucy.

 

“Come on you guys, I love you all but you’re embarrassing me.” Winn whines to deaf ears before they break into laughter.

 

“These kids.” Maggie comments when they pull away from each other, the superfriends exchanged looks before advancing toward Maggie.

 

“Thanks for being another Alex but cooler, Mags.” Kara says as the three of them surrounded the detective.

 

“Wait - really? What? Oh -  Okay we’re actually doing this? Okay this is happening. Oh my God.” Maggie whines. Lena and Lucy laughed just in time Alex comes back after using the washroom.

 

“What did I miss?” Alex frowns while the superfriends are still gathered around her girlfriend.

 

“Kara thanking Maggie for being you but cooler.” Lucy says earning an eyebrow raise from the Danvers.

 

“Is that so, Kara Zor-El Danvers?” Alex huffs crossing her arms across her chest, but it was only enough to make the blonde laugh.

 

“You’re still my number one sister Al, don’t pout.” Kara teases as she puts an arm over the older Danvers’ shoulders.

 

“You better.” Alex huffs raising an eyebrow making Kara giggle.

 

“You should be proud, Maggie’s close second. You made the right choice.” Kara winks, making her sister blush. Kara lets go of the redhead who instantly found her way back to her girlfriend the same time she felt Lena entwines their hands. They settle to smile at each other for quite a while before  Kara’s eyes wander around her group of friends, Winn, James, and Lucy talking and laughing about something, Alex and Maggie being cute and flirty with each other, and then Lena, her wife.

 

“You guys are the best. Lena and I will surely tag you all along whenever possible. Right love?” Kara beams, she couldn’t stop the swell of being emotional seeing this bunch with her right in that moment after everything they went through in the past year alone, it still amazes Kara how she got so damn lucky.

 

“Oh absolutely.” Lena agreed right away.

 

“Lena agrees with Kara in just about anything, why don’t you agree with me that much?” James pointed out, it was playful but it definitely sounded wrong to Lucy’s ears, eliciting an eyebrow raise from the brunette.

 

“Uh-oh.” Winn and Kara breathe out.

 

“Wrong turn! Reverse reverse!” Kara can’t help but jump in along with Winn pushing James out of the picture of Lucy’s killing stare.

 

“They really did that.” Lena laughs as she watch her wife looking so silly adorable, it’s almost painful, it should be a crime.

 

“They used to do that a lot in college, when James can get too needy during my pre-law exams and he would whine non-stop.” Lucy smiled.

 

“Some things never change.” Alex shook her head.

 

“That’s for sure.” Lucy agreed.

 

“More champagne?” Maggie offered stopping the closest waiter in their area. The four women continued to watch Kara, Winn, and James get trapped in a conversation with this really passionate but talkative artist present, it was Maggie who snorts first saying they got what’s coming for them, making the rest of them burst out laughing when Kara looks over to Lena with that look asking her to rescue them. Kara looked completely amused but uninterested maybe borderline disturbed at the same time, it was so funny even for Lena’s own good.

 

**…**

 

“There they are! What took you guys so long? I’m starving.” Lex exclaims the moment his group of friends come in from the elevator.

 

“Sorry Lex, we got caught up with the bubblies.” James grins making the older Luthor laugh.

 

“Father’s here?” Lena asks.

 

“Yeah, he’s at the cafeteria, he took this luncheon to a whole new level, there’s enough food for the whole department.” Lex says as he pulls his sister in a hug, same with Kara.

 

“Now this is what I’m talking about, party!” Winn beams as he rushed towards his main computer, it’s only a matter of time before the whole department is hearing the faint but upbeat music coming from the surround sound.

 

“That’s more fitting for lunch, come on y’all.” Lex hollers putting his arm over James’ shoulders to pull him first, James laughs putting his own arm over the man’s shoulders as well.

 

“It almost look like they’re Clark and Jimmy back in their college pictures.” Kara comments making Lena smile. She’s never imagined life for Lex and her would be this great with these people around. They never had constant friends before, people who aren’t after anything in return but their friendship and it warms Lena’s heart so much she could feel tears in the brink of her eyes.

 

The cafeteria is booming, there’s an actual caterer present, Lionel was still talking with the manager when Lena sneaks up to him with a side hug. The towering man easily excused himself from the conversation with the manager to face his daughter who already has this huge smile on her face.

 

“You’re being so extra father.” Lena teases making her father laugh. The party is already starting Lex is busy making sure food and drinks are reaching everybody even Director Jones. On the other hand Kara’s in a table with the gang, she’s talking with Maggie and Lucy about something being her animated self again.

 

“It’s a surprise for you and Kara, how was the museum? I decided not to attend to keep Lex company.” Lionel says, he was supposed to be the person opening the ceremony earlier but he backed out at the last minute making it Lena and Kara’s job.

 

“It was great, everybody love the whole new look of it. You should be talking about architecture with Kara but according to her earlier and I quote, ‘the practical use of natural light and white spaces appeals to me more, they accentuate art themselves.’” Lena says, her father laughs.

 

“You sound more like her now.” Lionel teases making Lena giggle and shake her head. “Remember when we were talking about Kara making you happy before?” Lionel husks, Lena was about to dodge the bullet but sincere look her father’s giving her silenced the bubble in her throat.

 

“I do yes, I vaguely recall a conversation like that.” Lena snorts.

 

“No need to go on defensive mode.” Lionel teases, “I’m glad I was right about her.” Lionel smiles throwing Kara a short glance with a nudge on Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Oh father, you’re never like this!” Lena giggles.

 

“What? I’ve always been after your happiness, and I’m sorry about what happened with Sam, I know I never really apologize about what I did to the two of you -”

 

“It’s okay dad, please.” Lena huffs reaching out to squeeze her father’s arm not realizing the change of tone they’ve been forced to use all their lives, but Lionel did, his smile widens.

 

“Now that I’m a dad, I soon would want to be a granddad.” Lionel teases again. This time Lena caught the ‘dad’ word.

 

“You’re unbelievable.” Lena scolds with a smile.

 

“Come on, let’s join your wife and her friends, she’s been glancing here more times I could count with that spouse look on her face.”

 

“She was?”

 

“Indeed, I lost count after fifteen.”

 

“You’re kidding!”

 

“I’m most certainly not.” Lionel laughs, as they reach Kara’s table.

 

“Director Jones, there’s been a memo from the maximum facility.” Agent Espinoza says as he approaches Jonn, Lex, Winn, and James’ currently all men table.

 

“What’s it about?”

 

“It’s about Mrs. Danvers’ father, Mr. Jeremiah Danvers. He got into a fight last night, he’s currently in the infirmary as we speak.” Agent Espinoza keeps his tone low just enough for the men in the group to hear. The three men exchanged meaningful looks. James glances over to where Kara is still talking with Lionel and Lena.

 

“Get me a print out of the memo and who are involved, how did this happen anyway?” Jonn frowns knowing the reputation the maximum facility upholds about its standard procedures. This is the first time he’s hearing about a riot inside that prison.

 

“The report said the misunderstanding between a certain Ron Clemente and Mr. Danvers started lunch time on Tuesday that ended up to the brawl last night.”

 

“Weird, I don’t think Mr. Danvers is into hand to hand combat at all.” Winn comments, his mind falling back to the man who raised one of his best friends.

 

“We’re looking at something else Director Jones.” Agent Espinoza implies.

 

“Right, we’ll have to gather the heiresses in a meeting room, same with Doctor Danvers. Lex, you and your father should be there as well.” Jonn says making Lex nods.

 

“Right, I’ll tell them now.”

 

“We’ll meet you all upstairs at the oval room. I’ll read the report first.” Jonn says before quickly exiting, Agent Espinoza on tow.

 

“I’ll go tell them.” Lex huffs before leaving, Winn and James not know what else to do, followed suit to the Luthor’s tracks.

 

**…**

 

“According to the report, Jeremiah received multiple punches and kicks on his torso area, he suffered a large bruising across the whole of his upper body, a few flesh wounds, and two broken ribs. He’s in the facility’s infirmary being treated, all men responsible are being investigated as of the moment and Jeremiah’s lawyers will file the charges accordingly. If you wish to visit him, the chairman of the facility, General Sam Lane gave the immediate family access to him.” Jonn explains in front of everybody. Lena was tightly holding her wife’s hand, while Kara’s other hand was in Alex’s who stayed quiet all the while.

 

“We can visit him together if you want to.” Kara offers making Alex turn to her.

 

“Are you sure?” Alex hesitates, Alex sure hates her father for all the things he’s done not only to Kara but her parents but he’s still her father, unfortunately, nothing would change that. 

 

“I’m here for you Alex, we can ask mom if she wants to go as well.” Kara offers with a small smile

 

“I’ll leave you with the decision, just let me know when so we can arrange. I’ll talk to the investigator on ground.” Jonn nods before leaving the room. Lex was intently looking at his father who quietly stood beside him, the mention of her father’s frat brother Sam Lane didn’t sit well with Lex.

 

“Father, can we talk outside?” Lex asks making Lionel contemplate before nodding. The Luthor patriarch leads the way alerting Lena, Lex just waves her off the way he always does when he got the situation under control.

 

“Let’s call mom, see if when she wants to do it?” Kara asks unsure of what she’s supposed to feel. Jeremiah killed her parents, but Jeremiah doesn’t deserves to be beaten to death either. Kara’s trying her best not to think about how Jeremiah deserved what happened to him for Alex’s sake.

 

“Yeah, sure we could do that.” Alex nods standing up.

 

“I’ll leave you to it, I’ll meet you downstairs when you’re ready to go home.” Lena says pulling Kara into an embrace.

 

“Sure, thanks Lee. I’ll be with you in a bit.” Kara nods with a smile. Lena then decides to follow her brother and father downstairs to see what’s going on.

 

**-**

 

“When did you visit the maximum facility?” Lex calmly asks as he stood eye to eye with his father at the darker part of the hallway towards Winn’s office.

 

“I visited Jeremiah on Sunday.” Lionel says as they hear the clacking of heels, it was Lena.

 

“What’s going on?” Lena frowns but there’s still a smile on her lips despite the weirdness enveloping Lex and their father right now. Lex took a deep breath.

 

“Dad visited Jeremiah Danvers on Sunday with the approval of General Sam Lane.” Lex details, making her father inhale deep.

 

“What does this mean dad?” Lena’s frown burrows as her lips fall into a thin line. It was Lionel’s turn to exhale slow.

 

“It’s what happens when anyone threatens any of you two. I got pissed at how cowardly Jeremiah turned out to be, I gave him what’s coming for him. General Lane was a frat brother of mine, and as childish as it may seem we made a pact to each other. A favor is a favor. No questions asked.” Lionel explains.

 

“This could be bad for Kara’s case against him, what if his lawyers use it as leverage?” Lena exasperated.

 

“Kara’s case against him will never be jeopardized. I’ve taken care of that.”

 

“Dad -” Lex huffs.

 

“It’s time we fight back as family, I’ll protect you two, and Kara in every way I can. I’ve had enough of this high moral standards when Jeremiah clearly doesn’t have any of it. Besides, it’s just a warning.” Lionel firmly says with remorse.

 

“I would have to tell Kara.” Lena says.

 

“I know. It’s not a secret.” Lionel nonchalantly says. “It’s what I did for family.” The Luthor shrugs as he pulls Lena into and embrace, which the youngest Luthor welcomes. She could see her father’s reasons and understand them but Alex and Eliza is a whole different story.

 

“I should be going, I’ll be flying to Metropolis tonight.” Lionel says, Lionel is acting as Lena’s COO as of the moment. Since Lex still couldn’t technically rise from the dead, Lionel took it as his responsibility to fly whenever and wherever Lex should be needed in place of Lena. That way as well, Lena wouldn’t have to be in the face of any imminent danger The Triad is still trying to pull off.

 

“Take care.” Lena says.

 

“Call if anything.” Lex reminds. Their father smiles.

 

“I will. I’ll see you two when I get back.” Lionel nods as they started walking out of the hallway.

 

“There you are, ready to go?” Kara asks as soon as she sees Lena with her brother and father.

 

“Yeah, you’ve talked with Eliza?” Lena asks.

 

“Ahuh, we’ll visit him tomorrow morning. We’ve already told Director Jones.” Kara nods.

 

“Dad’s just leaving as well.” Lena says.

 

“Oh, we can drive you home Mr. Luthor.” Kara offers making the Luthor smile.

 

“No need Kara, you two should rest. I have Sunders waiting for me outside.” Lionel smiles giving Kara a quick tap on her shoulder. Lionel gives Lex one last hug before he heads towards the elevator.

 

“Of course.” Kara smiles back as they got inside.

 

“I heard you were able to talk to your grandfather’s wife.” Lionel says on their way up to the lobby.

 

“Ah yes, Mrs. Emilia Hamilton. She’s sending us the contents of one of Andre’s vaults. Should be here any day according to Lex’s agent.”

 

“Good, she knew everything about your grandfather’s life?” Lionel asks again, Lena stays quiet in between them.

 

“Yeah, she even has pictures of my dad when he was growing up, it was enlightening of some sort, but also sad.” Kara explains.

 

“Your father was a brilliant scientist Kara, my father tried to poach him from the Danvers Inc. after he finished his studies. But your father’s onto something, something more than triple of his salary, or a brand new car, or a house and lot, or a stock market share of LuthorCorp could give.” Lionel recalls as they step out of the elevator.

 

“You met him?”

 

“I was sent to give him the LuthorCorp offer personally, it was the highest offer my father gave to anybody. He decided to have coffee with me one time, just to decline the offer.” Lionel deeply chuckles. “He said, he wanted to do the right thing and what better way to destroy your enemy than to know them from the inside.” Lionel adds, he looks over to Kara with a thoughtful smile. “Turns out, brevity runs in the family.” Lionel says as he was about to get inside his waiting car.

 

“Why did your father want to get him that badly?” Kara braves. Lionel pauses from slipping inside the car, and looks back to the couple.

 

“My father was trying to save him, it’s what we Luthors do all this time. We try and save the Zor-Els.” Lionel smiles and nods before slipping inside the car completely.

 

“Wow.” Kara huffs as she tries to digest the new information given to her.

 

“Indeed.” Lena agrees, even she wasn’t sure how to feel about all of her dad’s revelation.

 

“That’s amazing.”

 

“It’s amazing that all this time we’re all just part of a huge web of secrets?” Lena snorts making Kara giggle back.

 

“It’s amazing how fitting it is with us now, think about it. Your family has always tried to save mine.” Kara smiles no matter how dramatic that is.

 

“But we never succeed, and I’m absolutely terrified of failing this time around.”

 

“You won’t, I promise. You won’t lose me.” Kara grins so widely Lena has to suck air visibly to keep herself upright.

 

“My father did that to Jeremiah.” Lena confesses as they got inside their own sedan, Snart and Rory at the front while Amaya and Zari are at the second part of the semi-limousine.

 

“I know.” Kara says, making Lena look at her in surprise.

 

“You know?” Lena frowns.

 

“I heard you three talking earlier. I understand your father, I even think what he did was a little badass.” Kara chuckles.

 

“It was an above the law stunt, love. It was abuse of connections.”

 

“I know, but it was nothing compared to everything we’ve been through love.” Kara voices out. “Jeremiah would heal, he’ll go into trial and he’ll be convicted for life, but it wouldn’t take back anything we’ve suffered from him. Don’t worry about Alex and Eliza, I’ll talk to them about it.” Kara says pulling her wife closer to her, placing a kiss on the woman’s temple.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to see him tomorrow?” Lena worries.

 

“I am. I’m stronger now.” Kara teases.

 

“I don’t doubt that.” Lena smiles putting a hand on Kara’s chest as she rest her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“You never doubt me, aside from my sneakiness, which by the way worked out for me today. Lex loves the pictures I sent him.” Kara exclaims, they both laugh.

 

“Right, you’ve proven your being sneaky. You win.” Lena gives in making Kara pump a victory fist in the air, Lena giggles. “You’re a dork.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“You’re not bad.”

 

“Wow, you’re smug.” Kara pouts.

 

“I love you.” Lena says trying to pacify the big baby she has in her arms.

 

“Your words aren’t enough!” Kara playfully whines and they laugh again. “Seriously, I love you too.”

 

**…**

 

“Mrs. Danvers. Good morning, I’m General Sam Lane.” The stern looking man in his mid fifties wearing his formal uniform appears before Eliza, Alex, and Kara the morning after the received the report. They’re inside one of the private rooms of the maximum facility, Eliza stood up to shake the man’s hand with a firm nod; Alex and Kara remained seated.

 

“How is he?” Alex asks on of the normal questions to be asked when anyone in your family was beaten up and was taken to the hospital.

 

“He’s already out of the infirmary, he had breakfast in the main cafeteria this morning. He’s been better. He’ll be here in a few minutes. I apologize for this happening under my command, but we’re doing our best to get to the bottom of this disarray as quickly as possible.” The general said mostly to Alex and Eliza. The man then give Kara a firm nod before walking out of the room, when no further questions from the family was received.

 

“What is it that you want to tell me earlier Kar?” Alex remembers, Kara has been contemplating of a good way to tell her sister and mother about Lionel Luthor being the man behind Jeremiah’s incident but she couldn’t just simply spill out the truth just yet.

 

“I - uhh -” Kara stalled making Eliza and Alex turn look at her. “The general and Mr. Luthor are frat brothers, Mr. Luthor arranged for the riot to happen and involve Jeremiah. Jeremiah was the target of it, Mr. Luthor said he only did that because he’s had enough of Jeremiah’s actions. Taking in what happen to Lex, Lena, and me. To him being the leader of The Triad.”

 

“When did he tell you this?”

 

“I overheard them, Lex, Lena and him talking after the meeting we had with Jonn. Lena was about to tell me, but I already knew.” Kara explains, gauging the women’s reaction on the revelation but Kara didn’t see the reactions she’s been imagining since she woke up this morning. “I’d understand if you’d get mad Alex, what Mr. Luthor did to Jeremiah was -”

 

“Kara, it’s okay. Thanks for telling us.” Eliza was the first to answer making Kara nod, but she’s still waiting for Alex’s. The redhead was still looking at Kara when the door opens to a uniformed officer with the handcuffed Jeremiah on tow.

 

“This visit will be recorded, two officers will be right outside the door if anything.” The man says before closing the door again.

 

Jeremiah was pretty surprised by the sight he walked into. He wasn’t expecting for all the three of them to be present, in fact he wasn’t expecting for anyone at all.

 

“How are your injuries? Two broken ribs?” Eliza was the first one to talk, both Alex and Kara just trying to process the dreaded look of their father. Jeremiah’s wearing a gray sweater and matching sweatpants.

 

“Good, not mended good but substantial.” Jeremiah said lifting his sweater up to show them the bandaged torso. “I wasn’t expecting any visitor, let alone all of you three being here.” Jeremiah says fighting a smirk. It irritates Kara.

 

“We’re just making sure you’re alive, you still need to answer for your crimes. We don’t want to miss a chance on you being served justice correctly.” Alex huffs making Kara look at her in surprise.

 

“You’re enjoying this Alex? Your father beaten up huh?” Jeremiah taunts making Kara reach over to Alex putting her hand on her knee. Alex felt it and takes a deep breath. “I’m here because I thought getting your ass handed to yourself would make you the least bit remorseful about everything you did to Kara and this family, but time and again you prove me wrong, dad. That’s the only thing you’re good at.” Alex said harshly standing up and walking out of the room, Eliza quickly followed her daughter, leaving only Kara and Jeremiah staring each other in the eyes.

 

“What are you waiting for, go.” Jeremiah scoffs.

 

“I just have one question, why did you kill my parents?” Kara husks, Jeremiah snorts and laughs throwing his head back a bit. Anger gurgles at the bottom of Kara’s throat but she remains collected.

 

“You really think I’ll confess here? That’s reserved for the court, Kara.”

 

“There’s nothing to confess on court, you’re caught in the act. All evidence points out to you. Just tell me why.”

 

“And what? Give you the benefit of knowing? No.”

 

“You killed my parents, you’re the reason I’m here! You’re the reason I’m alone! You’re the reason why Alex didn’t get to have a normal childhood! You’re making this all about you and that stupid plan of yours! Which by the way is doomed to fail each and every time.” Kara bellows standing in front of her stepfather, who was subtly taken aback by the woman’s uproar.

 

“What are you going to do about it? You can’t change anything Kara, many before you tried, and where are they now?” Jeremiah taunts, trying to further Kara’s anger, Jeremiah wants Kara to hurt him physically.

 

He’d seen that anger before, when Alex told Kara her parents are actually dead and were never coming back. But Kara isn’t that angry little kid anymore, she’s no longer that kid who shattered a whole set of Eliza’s China wares gifted to her by one of their company investors. She’s no longer that kid who backed one of Jeremiah’s luxury car against the mansion’s drywall. Kara has learned to quell her anger without the violent actions she was so used to doing. Kara has learned to use that anger to drive her to get what she wants. The anger helped her go through everything she’s been through the whole year without losing her mind, and the anger wouldn’t stop until Jeremiah and the rest of his allies are behind bars for all their crimes.

 

“You’re not going to get that from me Jeremiah.” Kara huffs painting confusion on the Danvers’ face. “You don’t know me anymore. So be careful.” Kara adds. “I pity you.” Kara exhales piquing Jeremiah’s ears up.

 

“What did you just say?” Jeremiah growls.

 

“I’ve already lost a family once, but you never did. You’re just losing yours now, and I know how painful that is. You’ll rot here while I gain a new family on my own.” Kara husks before walking out of the room.

 

Kara found Eliza and Alex right outside, she’s pretty sure they heard everything. Alex gives her that pained look again making Kara pull her sister and mother at the same time.

 

“I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to either of you. I promise.” Kara says, she felt two sets of arms wrapped around her making her insides churn in a painful way. Jeremiah’s right about her not being able to change anything for anyone, but she could try to make it better for everybody. Especially, Alex and Eliza, and Lena.

 

After thanking General Lane for the special grant given to them to see Jeremiah, the three women are on their way to meet Lena for lunch at Lazardo’s. Their morning has been too emotionally taxing that Kara settles with holding both of Alex and Eliza’s hand as they sat in the car in silence. They’re halfway to the Italian restaurant when Kara’s phone rang, it was Lena.

 

“Love?”

 

“Hey babe, instead of going to the restaurant could come to the DEO instead?”

 

“Wait are you at the DEO?” Kara frowns, alerting the women beside her.

 

“Yeah, Winn was trying to call you but your phone’s off I told him you guys went to visit Jeremiah, the package from Mrs. Hamilton is here. You should see it right away.” Lena says, there’s a trace of urgency in her tone, worrying Kara.

 

“We’ll be there babe okay? 30 minutes.”

 

“We’ll be here. See you.”

 

“Bye.” Kara nods as if the woman could see her. “Snart, to 17th on the Park please.” Kara orders and the car easily made a huge U-turn towards the opposite direction of the restaurant.

 

“What’s going on?” Alex asks.

 

“The package from Mrs. Hamilton already arrived at the DEO. Lena’s there she said I should see the documents first.” Kara explains.

 

**…**

 

“Lena.” Kara calls out from the elevator, Lena quickly meet her halfway pulling her in an embrace. “What’s up? Did Winn already open the package?”

 

“Yes, and you should see it for yourself.” Lena encourages, Kara nods as they head toward the same hallway of Winn and Lex’s private office.

 

“Kara! Finally.” Winn exclaims once they’re inside the room.

 

“What do you have for me?” Kara asks.

 

“There’s nothing inside the package that will answer all our remaining questions, but -” Winn stalls making Kara frown to all three of them.

 

“But?”

 

“But it will give you a picture of where you came.” Winn exhales showing Kara the box half filled with letters still in their envelops and pictures.

 

“What -” Kara starts but her question dies at the bottom of her throat, seeing her baby picture. 

 

The picture is slightly faded, baby Kara was cradled by somebody when the picture was taken but that person was cropped out of the framing. Baby Kara was a little over four months when it was taken, there’s a date at the back of the picture. Baby Kara was looking straight on the camera, blonde hair a mess, eyes and lips smiling, and reaching out for the person holding the camera in front of her. Kara felt her knees weaken, her hand shoots up covering her mouth. Kara continues to rummage through the box pulling out each photograph she can see.

 

“This is me. And this my dad.” Kara huffs, seeing another baby picture but this time the baby’s carried by an older guy maybe around his 60s. The picture was labeled,  **_Abel & Uncle Bill, 1972_ ** .

 

Kara continues taking out pictures while Lena sat there letting Kara take in everything she’s seeing right now. There’s one where the Abel was on his belly, the note says it was his first time flipping himself up and trying to crawl. Then there’s Abel taking his first steps, Abel in his first day of kindergarten, Abel in his first day being a cub scout, Abel in his first day in primary school, Abel playing soccer, Abel graduating from elementary, finishing middle school, graduating high school and then college. There was a gap, a long gap and then there’s Abel with Kara’s mother Karen in their lab in Midvale. Abel and Karen’s wedding day, and lastly a family picture of Abel, Karen, and five years old Kara.

 

It took everything in Kara not to breakdown and cry in front of Winn, as her breathing deepens. She turn away from her wife, her brother-in-law, and friend in a quick movement when the first tear escapes. Lex instantly pushes Winn out of the room when Lena easily found her place beside her wife.

 

“Kar.” Lena calls out as she wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist, she buries her face on the crook of Kara’s neck. Lena felt Kara’s hands move from being propped her waist to the small of Lena’s back. “It’s okay, I’m here.” Lena reminds, Kara then fully pulls Lena into a hug.

 

“He should’ve just accepted your grandfather’s offer. He should’ve just stayed away from the Danvers. He should’ve be with me, they should’ve be with me.” Kara cries against Lena’s shoulder, making Lena pull on Kara even closer, grasping every part of Kara her arms could just to support her wife.

 

“I know love, I know.” Lena coos as she draws soft circles on Kara’s back.

 

They stayed like that for God knows how long before Kara decides to make a move. Her eyes red and puffy, and her cheeks flushed from crying. Lena begins to wipe away the tears left from Kara’s cheek as Kara’s hands fell on her waist again. Kara was studying her, those sapphire blues are trying to memorize whatever they’re looking at, Lena feels it. Lena breaks into an encouraging smile that the blonde tries to mirror.

 

“Jeremiah told me I couldn’t change anything, that many had tried and lost. I know revenge wouldn’t be any good if I’m going to lose you. I can’t lose you, Lena.” Kara huffs, crippling pain and fear visible on her features, aching Lena’s heart.

 

“Kara, listen to me, you are never going to lose me. I would do everything for you not to lose me. I promise. What we’re doing to stop The Triad isn’t revenge alone, we’re doing it for the good of many. And it’s different now, we have our strength in numbers. We’ll make sure this would be the last generation The Triad will be attempted. This ends now, we’ll end them.” Lena says her convictions are renewing Kara’s own; giving her the courage she needs.

 

“I promise you the same.” Kara nods making Lena smile.

 

“That’s all I need to hear, I couldn’t fight them unless I do it with you baby.” Lena whispers as she pulls Kara into a tender kiss.

 

“I won’t let you face them alone.” Kara whispers back before leaning in again.

 

**…**

 

“Seriously? Saturday date in the aquarium? Are we on our first date?” Lena teases as Kara pulls her towards the massive gates of the National City Aquarium.

 

They were having breakfast at Noonan’s when Kara suddenly got an idea for an impromptu Saturday date, and the next thing Lena knew they’re pulling over the aquarium. Lena was reminded of the first time they were there, for the opening of the NCA’s newest collection. It was the first thing they did after coming back from Paris. The first publicity they did together as a married couple, despite not being in an actual relationship. It feels too long ago thinking about it now.

 

“Hmm, judgy.” Kara hums as they walked hand in hand towards the ticket counter.

 

The aquarium on a saturday brunch time is almost packed with families and friends utilizing the weekend discounted rates the place offers to attract more patrons. Snart, Rory, Amaya, and Zari are in their D uniform meaning they’re in their semi casual clothes. It should’ve raised a flag for Lena that the morning stroll inside the aquarium isn’t as impromptu as it seems but Kara trying her best to keep their date as normal as it could get is more worthy of Lena’s attention.

 

“Six all day passes please.” Kara beams at the counter, stunning the unsuspecting cashier with her smile, Lena couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Mrs. Danvers, good morning! As part of the association’s Board of Trustees, you and any of your accompanying guests aren’t required to purchase passes for your every visit.” The cashier explains after composing herself from the surprise.

 

“Oh right, sorry about that. Thanks anyway!” Kara beams again before pulling Lena toward the main entrance.

 

“Have you really forgotten about the free passes?”

 

“No, but I’m trying to keep up with being normal so I needed to ask.” Kara explains making Lena laugh. Kara did too before she lifts their entwined hands forward making Lena do twirl.

 

“What was that?” Lena frowns once she’s back beside her wife.

 

“Isn’t that what they do when walking hand in hand on a normal date?” Kara teases.

 

“Whatever. I looked ridiculous. It’s your turn.” Lena says lifting both their hands again halting Kara from walking. “What?” Lena frowns, Kara exhales with a chuckle before indulging Lena in a quick little twirl.

 

“I see it now! You did that to check me out!” Lena exclaims making Kara burst into laughter.

 

“Fine, you caught me there.” Kara says shaking her head. Lena gave her a playful swar for being so naughty.

 

They continued walking towards the popular Helix Tunnel where the huge fish tank was shaped into a helix spiral above their heads. There’s a mix of freshwater fish and creatures in the first part of the aquarium that expands up to 500 meters where it stops to the saltwater ones in the Igloo Dome. It’s also where the aquarium’s famous Eskimo Cafe is located, the spherical shape of the aquarium walls ends where the fiberglass and steel ceiling ends allowing the natural light through.

 

“Did you know that I was consulted in the designing of this part?” Kara says as she pulls Lena to sit in one of the empty tables near where an actual shark is swimming by.

 

“Really? I was only about to tell you about the natural light theme.” Lena smiles.

 

“I made it like that because the sea creatures here needs more of the sun.” Kara explains. “I did a great deal of research about saltwater fish and animals before I came up with the suggestion.” Kara adds.

 

“I already know how amazing you are honey, you don’t need to give me more proof.” Lena teases making Kara frown but still with a smile.

 

“Really now?”

 

“Really, really.”

 

“Remember the first time we were here?” Kara asks stopping Lena in thought.

 

“Yeah, I do. You got a kiss from Olie, and we were hailed as the newest power couple of National City.” Lena recalls, Kara smiles at the reminder.

 

“We did.” Kara nods, reaching for Lena’s hands. “It’s almost a year now, Saturday next week to be exact.”

 

“I know. I remember.” Lena dignifies.

 

“You remember what else would be one year next week?” Kara raises an eyebrow making Lena stop.

 

“I do. It’s our first wedding anniversary. Wow, it really is almost a year next week huh?” Lena huffs amazed remembering the whirlwind of disasters they went through together.

 

“That’s right.” Kara nods making Lena frown when Amaya stood beside her wife handing an envelope to the blonde.

 

“Love?”

 

“With that in mind, I thought of doing something special for the both of us, but I think mostly for you. Lex told me about your first charity work back when you were 17. He said you decided to donate instead of having a party for your birthday.” Kara smiles.

 

“Unicef Africa.” Lena huffs.

 

“Right.” Kara nods slightly pushing the envelope to her wife. “Open it, please.” Kara beams. Lena can’t help but giggle as she took the envelope, it’s not sealed so it was an easy one.

 

**_The Zorel Initiative_ **

 

It’s the only thing written on a the white card inside along with the crisp new black and white logo embossed on the paper.

 

“Kar -” Lena starts feeling a surge of emotion take her by surprise, charity work is too close to Lena’s heart it’s almost a second nature to her. Ever since she started her mission when she was 17 years old, Lena has helped a total of 36 non-government organizations all over the country and the most in need parts of the world. And Lena isn’t stopping from helping people any time soon, and she’s told Kara exactly that on their second onation as a couple to the Children’s Investment Fund two months ago.

 

“Since we’re changing our last name anytime soon, I’ve taken the liberty of using Zor-El as the name of the initiative I’ve started for you. It’s a private owned organization that will focus on helping families from the poorest countries ratify their lives. The initiative will build sub-organizations in those countries where the funds would go. The focal point of their programs will be families lives, children’s development, and health.”

 

“Kara honey, this is amazing -”

 

“Actually there are a few more things about it?” Kara shyly smiles making Lena laugh urging Kara to continue.

 

“The second mission of the initiative is to develop better cures for all existing illnesses especially those with the highest rate of mortality. Our laboratories will aim to make all those cures accessible to everybody. They’ll also be able to create a space where people can have themselves checked for prevention.” Kara pauses taking in the teary eyes of her wife. “Our first initiative will be a partnership with Unicef Africa, there’s going to be an official announcement about The Zorel Initiative and a call for donation for anyone interested. It will be in Africa, so will you go to Johannesburg with me for our first wedding anniversary?” Kara finally asks, Lena’s impervious nod came faster then her voice making Kara smile widely.

 

“You will?”

 

“I would never turn you down, darling, please.” Lena says as a matter-of-fact.

 

“We’re going to Johannesburg next week!” Kara beams standing up pulling Lena up and into a hug eliciting a laugh from the Luthor. Kara then pulled away from Lena to give their bodyguards a high five each making Lena chuckle as she pulls Kara back into an embrace.

 

“You’re incredible.” Lena whispers against Kara’s shoulder.

 

“First anniversary should be a blast.”

 

“Aren’t all anniversaries should be a blast?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

 

“My turn this year, wait for yours.”

 

“Switch?”

 

“Ahuh, like us.” Kara winks, Lena breaks yet into another laugh as they continued walking around.

 

“Thank you, love.”

 

“You’re welcome, but thank Eve too. She’s got the best connections.” Kara says.

 

“So the fund is at what as of being founded?” Lena asks.

 

“As of the moment, there’s a mobility fund of $20 million.”

 

“Kara!” Lena gasps.

 

“What? What did I do wrong?”

 

“That’s too much for the first year.” Lena scolds.

 

“But, I want the first year to be taken care of.” Kara pouts, enough to melt Lena’s heart yet again. The Luthor shakes her head with an understanding smile.

 

“Fine. You’ve reached your donation quota for this year.” Lena nods as she raises their entwined hands against her lips, kissing the back of Kara’s.

 

“Fine. Imagine how epic it would be, being asked for the nth time of how long we’ve been together, and telling them with a sly smile that we’ve been together since The Zorel Initiative was founded. By that time the initiative’s maybe fifty years old. You’re gray and old but still as beautiful.” Kara rambles as they reach the outer part of the aquarium. Lena couldn’t imagine how someone so good, kind, and compassionate like Kara decides and chooses to stay with her despite of it all.

 

“You see us together fifty years from now?”

 

“Of course! Don’t you?” Kara exclaims almost sounding a little offended.

 

“I do!”

 

“Good, cause even my friends see us together after fifty years.” Kara shrugs.

 

“They do?”

 

“Front porch test, you know that thing? It’s from How I Met Your Mother. It’s where my friends imagine if the people I date are the kind of people they’d want to be present in our late afternoon front porch board game/tea time.”

 

“And what did your friends say about me?”

 

“They could already imagine you beating them in monopoly fifty years to the future.” Kara giggles and Lena did too.

 

“I promise to give way from time to time.” Lena snorts.

 

“Ah! That’s what Lucy said when Winn votes to ban monopoly forever.” Kara says.

 

“They trust me too much.”

 

“We trust you with our lives, I’m sure we can trust you with monopoly.” Kara says, and it’s the best compliment anyone has ever told Lena, and her heart rockets at how sincere Kara says it despite the light nature of the subject. Lena then stopped walking halfway through the exit right where the live shows are happening to pull Kara back to her.

 

“Babe?” Kara asks hands falling on Lena’s waist.

 

“I’ve long stopped trying to think of anything I did right to be with you, and to have you as my wife. But I want you to know how thankful I am for you, Kara Zor-El.” Lena softly says mostly to Kara as she tiptoes in her sneakers, arm around Kara’s shoulder, free hand on Kara’s chest. For the record, only Kara could make Lena wear sneakers going out in public mainly because they’re wearing the same ones. When she told Alex that they’re taking their relationship to the next level, she was only partly joking about it.

 

“I’m thankful for you too, Lena.” Kara grins so widely her eyes disappear, before leaning in to give Lena a kiss amidst the crowded area. They were only interrupted when they heard people clapping, not because of the live shows but of them, Kara looks around with a smile. She playfully waves to the people who exemplifies their clapping and whistles. Lena took it as her responsibility to pull Kara out to the exits before they attract anymore attention.

 

**…**

 

**_National City Museum of Contemporary Art, Reborn!_ **

 

**_Thursday, October 4, the city’s very own Museum of Contemporary Art finally reopens after the six-month renovation it  has undergone with the help of the former CEO of LuthorCorp, Alexander Luthor. The official opening ceremony was held yesterday at the grand promenade of the museum, followed by an exclusive tour for the guests, and a short after party at the museum’s indoor garden. A number of well known personalities and artists are present at the event along with the Danvers-Luthor representatives the heiresses themselves, Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor, accompanied by their group of friends, Winslow Schott Jr., the interim CEO of CatCo James Olsen and lawyer fiancee Lucy Lane. Kara’s sister Alex Danvers also graced the event with her presence tagging along a close friend Captain Maggie Sawyer of the NYPD. The museum opens its doors  to the public starting today from 9am - 5pm, Tuesdays to Sundays, and admissions for verified National City residents are free._ **

 

“So you guys are flying to Johannesburg next week?” Lucy asks matching the excitement she’s seeing in Lena’s eyes.

 

“We are, she says Unicef Africa wants to thank us along with the official unveiling of the initiative.” Lena details the pitch of her voice higher than usual.

 

“It’s going to be your first trip abroad, just the two of you.” Lucy reminds with a playful wiggle of her eyebrow making Lena lean against her with a poke on her sides, making Lucy laugh.

 

“I didn’t expect Kara would actually start something this big you know, I mean at her young age of 26. I know donating is almost the same thing but this one’s a huge responsibility.” James says with a thoughtful smile.

 

“Kara’s maturing. It’s sexy.” Lucy comments making Winn and James snort, and Lena giggle.

 

“Hey what am I missing?” Kara asks as she walks back to their booth tray of drinks in hand.

 

“They couldn’t believe you’re actually maturing. And Lucy called you sexy.” Lena jokes making Kara frown and laugh at the same time.

 

“Thanks for the boost Luce.” Kara high fives her lawyer friend who indulged her right away.

 

“Got you.” Lucy laughs.

 

“And that is so mean of you to say, honey.” Kara scolds but quickly places a kiss on the side of Lena’s head as she slips back in her place at the booth.

 

“So Kara after the unveiling of the initiative, where are you two gonna go?” Winn asks as he took one of the bright green drinks from Kara’s tray.

 

“I haven’t thought much about that actually, I was so excited seeing Lena’s reaction about the initiative that I forgot about even booking for a hotel!” Kara exclaims only now realizing the potholes of her anniversary plans but Lena doesn’t look offended. Kara just gave Lena one dream come true and nothing is ever going ruin it.

 

“Don’t worry about that love, I got us.” Lena offers making Kara smile.

 

“Thanks. I’m actually really bad at organizing itineraries.” Kara confesses, making Winn and James laugh.

 

“What? Why?” Lena frowns.

 

“We can attest to Kara’s inability to organize itineraries for holidays. We spent summer vacations alternating on that task but never Kara.” James says making Kara blush.

 

“I didn’t know that, you’re pretty organized in everything else?” Lena teases.

 

“But never itinerary, Kara tried once or twice but we tried harder.” Winn laughs.

 

“Remember the second time where she wants us to trek the Grand Canyon after we hit Palm Springs?” James recalls.

 

“Then all the way back to Las Vegas?” Lucy adds.

 

“That could've been the worst road trip if we didn’t ask for the whole itinerary before getting inside her campervan.” Winn confirms making Lena break into laughter.

 

“This is totally embarrassing, thank you guys for recalling that incident in crisp details.” Kara rolls her eyes but the continuous gurgle of laughter in her wife’s chest is worth every embarrassing anecdotes her friends have of her. “For the record, all I think about was the fun okay, I didn’t take into consideration the distance, and things like that. I could’ve flown us!” Kara whines that only make the group laugh again.

 

“I hate you all.” Kara huffs under her breath, “ I especially hate you for laughing too loudly.” Kara says turning to Lena who tried hard to pocket her huge grin only to fail miserably.

 

“I still love you, don’t worry from now on, itinerary is my task.” Lena nods before kissing Kara on the cheek.

 

“Great! You’re gonna be in charge on our next road trip!” Winn beams.

 

“Winn’s right, it’s been so long since the last time we did that.”

 

“Let’s see if Kara and I could take another short break after Africa so we can do it all together.” Lena suggests.

 

“You’re the best Lena.” Lucy nods.

 

“Absolutely heaven sent.” James adds.

 

“Kara is so lucky to have you.” Winn punctuates with a slight toast against Lena’s wine glass.

 

“You guys are the worst.” Kara huffs in faux disbelief on being trashed by her best friends for eight years in front of her wife. She’s living the actual dream.

 

**…**

 

“Thank you for accepting my invitation, Dr. Pierce.” Kara smiles as she welcomes the group of doctors and scientists at the reserved private dining area of Lazardo’s.

 

“I’m glad we could talk, Mrs. Danvers.” The quiet old man shakes Kara’s hand by his own will this time. The air is light and welcoming and Kara’s nerves starts to calm down.

 

“Dr. Richards, I’m glad you could make it. Thanks for letting me borrow the binders.” Kara says turning her attention to the brunette woman.

 

“Thanks for inviting us, Mrs. Danvers.” The kind woman smiles back.

 

“Please let’s all settle down and order.” Kara beams motioning for the rest of the group to come in.

 

The conversation starts light and casual, Kara started with everything she learned about the projects they have ongoing and future planned, what she likes about them and what she thinks need improvements or complete revisions. Kara found the younger scientists eager to listen but Dr. Pierce isn’t bad himself, he even casually agrees on some of Kara’s point that makes it a lot easier for Kara to choose her words.

 

“I’ve recently founded an initiative that aims in helping families in need all over the world, it’s due to officially launch next week and I’d really appreciate it if any of you would like to join me and Lena, my wife, to do a few things for the greater good. I’m sure with the standing we have globally it would be easier for us to pave way in helping those in dire need of assistance. So if anyone here is interested in a part-time job, just let me know.” Kara says earning a few surprised looks from the doctors, even their head.

 

“An initiative you mean to fund a whole research and development?” Dr. Pierce asks making Kara shyly smile and nod.

 

“That’s exactly it. I’ve personally funded this year’s budget for a jumpstart.” Kara shares earning an impressed smile from the doctors. “I was hoping Danvers Inc. could be part of the movement, that includes all us.” Kara adds.

 

“I’d love to be part of the team, Mrs. Danvers.” Doctor Richards eagerly butts in, same with the two other doctors out of the six in front of her.

 

“Thank doctors.” Kara politely nods.

 

“I would like to volunteer as well, Mrs. Danvers.” Dr. Pierce finally says making Kara’s unsure smile to widen.

 

“I’m glad to have you onboard Dr. Pierce.” Kara nods to the man right in front of her at the end of the table.

 

“There’s still a lot of things to be done but I already have a team that’ll construct the organizational foundation of the initiative so we’ll know more in the coming days.” Kara informs.

 

They finish lunch with an number of mini gourmet desserts, which are shortly followed with a round of coffee. The group are ready to leave by three in the afternoon, and Kara’s pretty satisfied of the job she’s done that day. She was waiting for the rest of the team to get into their cars when she felt a presence beside her at the restaurant entrance.

 

“I believe I owe you an apology Mrs. Danvers, I am old and I could be quick to judge people your age, but you proved me wrong.” Dr. Pierce says as they both square their shoulders at the same time, hands inside the pocket of their jeans.

 

“Please, Doctor Pierce. I was being protective of my mother’s laboratory, it felt like the end of an era.” Kara confesses.

 

“It does feel like that, I was being protective of the same laboratory at the time as well.” Doctor Pierce shares earning a smile from the Danvers.

 

“I’m glad we got on a common ground of protecting my mother’s legacy, Doctor Pierce.” Kara smiles as she offers her hand once again to the man.

 

“I’m glad we did. And congrats on your endeavor.” Doctor Pierce says as they shook hands. Kara nods once more before getting inside the car waiting, Snart’s holding the door for her.

 

“By the way, I almost forgot who your biological parents are. But I’m sure they’re proud of who you’ve become.” The Doctor says just in time before the door closes behind Kara. It was weird but it was comforting at the same time. There are other people who met her parents before, and they’re further living proof that her parents were able to touch other people’s lives in a positive way, it was enough for Kara to feel proud of where she came from.

 

**…**

 

“Nothing to worry about while you two are away Kara, I’ve already sent Agents Bertinelli and Kane to the newest lead we have on the documents. Director Jones got everything under control, mother’s facility and the Sinclairs’ facilities are strictly monitored.” Lex assures while they’re having brunch at the DEO cafeteria, a day before they leave for South Africa.

 

“Still if anything progresses, call us and we’d be back in no time.” Kara nods making Lex chuckle.

 

“Kara, enjoy your first anniversary. You two deserve the break.” Lex counters making Lena smile.

 

“Right, you’re right.” Kara sighs, giving in. It’s the first time Lena and her would be going on a holiday and with danger still imminent even on its inactivity, Kara feels anxious about leaving their family behind. But it’s for Lena, this holiday is important not only to the two of them but also the charity. Still Kara can’t shake the feeling of being conflicted.

 

“Honey, you’re worrying too much. If you want we could postpone -” Lena offers alerting Kara.

 

“No please, Lena. I’m excited for us to go. I know my anxiety sucks but I really want us to go.” Kara explains.

 

“Only if you’re sure, darling.”

 

“Absolutely, one hundred percent.” Kara nods eagerly, Lena cups her cheek and looks into her eyes.

 

“I really do want us to spend a few days of holiday together.” Lena huffs with a huge smile.

 

“It’s settled then, we won’t call you unless the whole National City is on fire.”

 

“That’s pretty extreme.” Kara comments.

 

“That’s for your worrisome self. No call means everything’s quiet and calm.” Lex teases before chugging on his ginger ale.

 

“Fine, I trust you with the city’s survival for five days.” Kara teases back making the Luthors laugh.

 

“Winn, Director Jones and I are in charge. Now there’s just one thing I would like you to take care for me, Danvers.” Lex nods giving Lena a sideway glance.

 

“Lena, of course. I’ll guard her with my life.” Kara smiles making the Luthor blush.

 

“You two needs to stop talking about me while I’m right here.” Lena scoffs.

 

“Don’t be a hoot my sweet, enjoy your first holiday with your wife.” Lex scolds making the couple giggle.

 

“Yah heard him, you’re stuck with me.” Lena says raising an eyebrow at Kara who nods in defeat.

 

“I’ll try reining in my worrisome self, thank you very much.”

 

**…**

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Danvers. A delivery arrived for you.” Steven greets, once the couple are at the main lobby of the building.

 

“Delivery from whom?” Kara slightly frowns.

 

“From a digital company Mrs. Danvers.” Steven says, “The company is called The Darkroom NC. Inc.” Steven adds as he hauls a 16x20 rectangular object wrapped in brown paper with a white and silver bow.

 

“Thanks Steven.” Lena quickly says as she pushes Kara who’s still frowning at the object she’s holding towards the elevator.

 

“Digital company? I don’t remember buying anything from a digital company, love.” Kara says on their way up.

 

“Let’s just open it upstairs and see for ourselves.” Lena says with an encouraging smile, Kara then shrugs and nods as they reach their floor. Lena feels tingles down her spine as they quietly walk towards their unit side by side. Kara’s holding the package in her left hand while she has Lena’s hand in her right.

 

“You’re too quiet.” Kara comments once inside their penthouse making Lena turn to face her wife who has set the package on the couch beside her, Lena removes her heels while Kara unties her oxfords.

 

“Open it.” Lena smiles knowingly, Kara looks at her funny before reaching for the paper wrapped thing beside her.

 

“Why are you smiling creepily?” Kara raises an eyebrow.

 

“What? What creepy smile? No creepy smile here” Lena rambles making Kara chuckle.

 

“This is from you, isn’t it?” Kara concludes making Lena laugh boisterously yet nervously.

 

“Uhh - no? Yes? Yes-No? Maybe?” Lena continues to ramble as Kara starts ripping the paper off the hard object. This is the first time Lena‘s prepared a surprise Kara on her own and despite knowing for a fact that Kara would absolutely love what she has for her, Lena can’t help but be nervous.

 

“You’re weird.” Kara teases as she continues to shred the paper off revealing a frame like thing inside still wrapped with white almost see through gift paper. “A frame?” Kara asks before completely taking the wraps off.

 

“Just please open it for me, love.” Lena urges making Kara chuckle as she pulls the last cover off, but what she saw, made her teasing smile disappear. Tears quickly gathers at the brink of her eyes as she looks up to Lena again.

 

“Babe -” Kara softly says her voice cracking.

 

“I - I didn’t know what else to get you for our anniversary, because you clearly have everything you want and you have all the means to get whatever it is that you still want, so I decided on having your family picture digitally enhanced by our friends at The Darkroom, so we can have it framed and hanged on our wall.” Lena explains making Kara cry. The enhanced photograph showcases her parents’ huge and bright smiles. Abel has Kara in his arms with a wide grin on her face and Karen’s arms around them, she couldn’t believe how the wallet sized picture was expanded to a high quality 16x20 wall frame but who ever did it was skillful and shitlessly awesome.

 

“I hope - I hope you like it?” Lena hesitates, Kara sets the frame aside as she reached for Lena with her grabby hands. The Luthor obliged and knelt in front of her wife. Kara eagerly cups both of Lena’s cheeks and gives her a tearful, slightly eager-slightly sloppy kiss that made Lena giggle.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Lena smirks, Kara offers a soft chuckle. Lena’s hands tenderly rubs Kara’s thighs up and down as they settle to look at each other.

 

“This is amazing, you’re amazing.” Kara says voice thick from crying. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome babe, I’m glad you liked it.” Lena shyly says.

 

“Are you kidding? I love it!” Kara exclaims. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, so much Kar.” Lena says leaning in for another kiss. “Now we just have to get a hand drill and hang the frame.” Leans winks, Kara laughs.

 

“Do you know how to use a hand drill?”

 

“Oh don’t you put me in some gay stereotype, love. I’m gay but I can build things.” Lena dignifies.

 

“We’d also have to pack our luggage.”

 

“Right, but I’m a lazy packer so?”

 

“I’ll pack our things.”

 

“I’ll get a hand drill and some screws.”

 

“You’re the best.” Kara nods.

 

“Do you want it beside the TV?” Lena asks as they split ways Kara going to their room, Lena to the utility room.

 

“Ahuh, where everyone can see them.” Kara answers.

 

“Of course. You want everyone to see cute little toddler Kara.” Lena teases, Kara only laughs. Lena passes by the open door to their room where Kara already has two luggage lying on the floor in front of their walk-in closet.

 

“Pack me some real clothes, hon.” Lena reminds as she watches Kara stands in front and stares inside Lena’s lingerie drawer, Kara startles a bit, blush creeps up her cheeks right away. Lena smirks before walking back to the living room.

 

“I hate you for that! And I was only planning of packing 50% of your lingerie collection!” Kara calls out from the room, laughter following the tease.

 

“50%, sure darling.” Lena answers before the battery operated Black and Decker hand drill she has interrupts their playful banter.


	18. Quintessential Danvers-Luthor Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!
> 
> finally! after a month! sorry for the delay in updates on this fic but we're onto our last chapter next! enjoy! tell me your thoughts! :D
> 
> p.s. apologies for the mistakes. will edit accordingly.

_ “Night alone?” He heard a woman’s voice ask, he’s been sitting at the bar for a good ten minutes, and he’s just staring on the smooth mahogany counter top. He hasn’t even ordered anything yet, he feels light and afloat for some reason. He forced himself to blink and look up, only to lay eyes on the most beautiful face he’s ever seen. _

 

_ The place looks like any other bar anywhere in London, stuffy red cushions, shiny hardwood counters and booth tables. The air full of cigar smoke mixed with musky perfumes and aftershaves. But this one, should be set apart from the rest, because this woman’s beauty tells him so. _

 

_ “A night away.” He exhales into his answer with an unconfident quip of his lips he deems worthy enough to look like a smile. _

 

_ He’s never the one to get caught off guard by a woman’s beauty, but the woman’s striking green eyes and chiseled jawline is otherworldly. He’s seen beautiful women before, lots of them in fact. But the bar lady’s eyes speak to him in a certain kind of way, that he knows if he stares longer than he’s supposed to, he’d soon might forget that he’s a married man. _

 

_ “Trouble in paradise?” The woman asks eyeing the shiny wedding ring on his finger. His eyes trace the woman’s line of sight and sighs. _

 

_ “I’m having my first child.” He says unfiltered making the woman’s perfect eyebrow arch a bit. _

 

_ “Then what are you doing here, trying to bore a hole on my counter top with your eyes? Shouldn’t you be shitting yourself at the waiting room with your wife?” The woman jokes as she smoothly takes an order from another patron. The bar lady easily moves to make the other man’s drink, it’s as if she knows every bottle like the back of her hand; like she can make any drink even with her eyes closed. It’s fascinating to watch for the bored eyes of the man in his expensive tailored three-piece suit. _

 

_ “They’re in the US, and I’m stuck here unable to fly until the storm dies down. I did one last meeting with an investor, I should’ve listened to my mother and wife.” _

 

_ “That’s a balls-up.” The woman sighs making the man snort. _

 

_ “It is, but I am also slightly relieved. I need all the strength and courage I could muster for tomorrow.” The man shook his head a little. _

 

_ “Y’all plonkers can really make any situations about yourselves huh?” The woman raises an eyebrow again, this time visibly offended. It’s also evident in her crass speech and tone. _

 

_ “Strong words.” The man raises an eyebrow back, one he always does to show that what he just heard is unacceptable to him. But the woman didn’t know that, and even if she does the man’s pretty sure, she could care less. _

 

_ “Only because it’s true. This night should be about your wife, she could be dead worried right now and you’re just here not even trying to call her or something, to apologize for being on a business trip on the night of her delivery. And that her husband is a nutter.” The woman says with conviction her accent gets thicker, the man found himself nodding in agreement. _

 

_ “You know, you’re right, it’s not about my fragile ego.” _

 

_ “Definitely not.” The woman scoffs. _

 

_ “Know what? I’ll go back to my hotel. Call the hospital she’s admitted to and I would demand that they take me to the delivery room with my wife, and I won’t take no for an answer.” The man says standing up from being slouched at the bar stool. _

 

_ “Good. Go for it.” The woman smiles with a thumbs up. _

 

_ “I’m Lionel by the way. Thanks for knocking sense to my brain.” _

 

_ “You’re welcome, I’m Angelina.” The woman answers before nodding the man towards the exit. The man smiles, leaves a hundred dollar bill under the tissue holder, before walking out of the pub. _

 

**…**

 

“Thank you Jess, that would be all. I’ll see you next week.” Lena finally says after an hour long call with her secretary for the last few reminders and to dos before Lena goes offline for the next seven days.

 

She and Kara agreed that the use of their phones should only be limited to accepting calls from their family, and taking personal pictures and of each other while they’re on vacation. Lena wouldn’t accept any calls from Jess or read any work related emails. While Kara in turn wouldn’t accept any calls and messages from Eve and Donna or read updates from the company or the D.Builders. They’ve clearly established that they’d only focus on their mission with UNICEF, and their following anniversary holiday, nothing more. Kara said it’s the first time they considered being selfish and it actually felt good, making Lena laugh.

 

“All good with Jess?” Kara asks as she comes in to their home office, she had also only finished talking separately with Eve and Donna, and then preparing her and Lena a quick lunch before Alex and Maggie send them off at the airport.

 

“Yeah, she’s a bit frantic that I’d be unavailable starting this afternoon and that she has to take the shots for the most urgent matter in the following days. But I assured her that dad would be around all the while and she started to calm down.” Lena smiles as she piles the last batch of contracts she took home last night for signing to be delivered to Jess today.

 

“Eve and Donna on the other hand are too glad we’re going on a holiday, Eve told me Alex already called and warned her not to disturb me in anyway possible. While Donna made it clear that she’s not going to talk to me until we’re back in the city, even if I’m the one calling her.” Kara says, a thoughtful smile on her lips.

 

“Are we that workaholic that our secretaries are the ones dying for us to take a break?” Lena chuckles.

 

“Yeah, I think you could say that.” Kara nods. “Oh shoot!” Kara huffs as she remembers something amidst their conversation.

 

“What’s wrong?” Lena slightly frowns, quickly clutching on Kara’s arm.

 

“Formal clothes, I forgot to pack formal clothes for the gathering.” Kara says, looking over to their luggage at the end of the hallway, now wrapped in their protectors all ready to go.

 

“It’s okay, I got us covered. I’ve already made arrangements for that, our clothes would be in our hotel room when we arrive.” Lena confidently said making Kara sigh in relief.

 

“You are just the best!” Kara exclaims, “How did you do that, by the way?” Kara playfully frowns as she took Lena’s hand pulling her out of the office, towards the kitchen.

 

“Jess caught me online shopping last week and then she volunteered on fixing our accommodations for the first two days while I arrange for the next four days.” Lena explains.

 

“Next four days?” Kara raises an eyebrow with a sly smile. “This year’s mine for the taking remember?” Kara playfully scolds softly pinches Lena’s chin making the Luthor blush.

 

“You’ve already put in too much effort hiring all the people we need to start the initiative, I’m sure I can handle some of our clothes and four days more of our holiday.” Lena says making Kara cringe a bit.

 

“Okay, you gotta stop telling that story that way over and over, Lena.” Kara shakes her head, Lena has been very patient with Kara’s shortcomings ever since the reveal of The Zorel Initiative, and it’s not a bad thing for Kara, no. But it doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel guilty about it either. Lena makes it sound like Kara did more of the work than anybody else involved. It worries Kara that Lena might start to hold back in calling her out for any mishaps she might make just because according to Lena, Kara made a dream come true for her.

 

“But you did.” Lena says this dopey grin spreads across her lips making Kara sigh and smile back.

 

“Baby, I’m sure I would’ve started an initiative one way or another, maybe when I’m older if you’re not around. But you are here now, and it made the initiative a lot more meaningful for me, for us. You’re the catalyst why The Zorel Initiative came to life this early. Don’t give me all the credit honey, I don’t deserve it.” Kara says looking her wife in the eyes, making sure Lena’s going to take her seriously this time.

 

“Am I rubbing it in that much?” Lena asks almost with a pout making Kara pull her in an embrace, hands tender yet firm on the Luthor’s back, reassuring her that Kara’s open for this discussion as much as she is, making her relax.

 

“Don’t get me wrong darling, I love it when you tell our friends about it.” Kara chuckles, Lena did too. “I mean the look James and Lucy and Maggie’s face when you told them that it’s just an anniversary gift was priceless.” Kara adds, making Lena giggle more.

 

“But enough is enough?” Lena asks, Kara nods with an unsure smile.

 

“I just don’t want you to hold back from calling me out on my imperfections babe. Because let’s admit it, I do have them; I don’t know how to organize an itinerary, I’m a mess when I cook, I love procrastinating, and I own casinos for god sake. It just feels like you’re the one putting me on a pedestal now.” Kara explains, laying out all the imperfections she could think off on the spot, only making Lena adore her even more.

 

“Love, I get it. I understand, I know what and how I sounded like the past couple of days and it’s new even to me, believe me. I’ve never been so keen at giving compliments to people.” Lena says wiggling her eyebrows a bit, Kara snorts and agrees. “It’s just, you’re so much more than your imperfections, that all those little faults are overshadowed by the entirety of who you are. And even with the fact that I get to call you my wife, sometimes I still couldn’t believe I get to spend my days being loved by you.” Lena sighs in her answer as Kara eyes never leave hers.

 

“I feel the exact same thing about you though.” Kara says taking one of Lena’s hand pressing it against her chest. “But the initiative has been in our conversations for a good lot of time now, it’s all of our ideas mashed up together, not just me.” Kara says putting her foot down making Lena smile.

 

“Fine, I’ll reserve complimenting you when you’re not around to hear it.” Lena teases, Kara snorts and shakes her head.

 

“You are too stubborn, you know that?” Kara scolds, pulling Lena into a full hug. She buries her face on the crook of the woman’s neck and lingers there. Lena’s scent mixed with her vanilla scented body lotion never fails to sooth Kara’s senses instantly, and Lena knows that; it’s the only reason she decided against changing brands ever again.

 

“I love you.” Lena huffs against Kara’s shoulder, her right hand cradling the back of Kara’s neck, fingers slightly tangled on the woman’s locks. The gesture relaxes Kara even more, keeps her grounded, like always.

 

“I love you too.” Kara says, the vibration of her voice sent tingles to Lena’s skin making the Luthor heiress squirm in her arms, Kara laughs.

 

“Right, we should have lunch now, Alex and Maggie could be here any time.” Kara says as she places a kiss on the corner of Lena’s lips, her wife smiles, eyes closed. They stayed like that for quite a while just basking in each other’s warmth and comfort, until their heartbeats sync with each other.

 

“Okay.” Lena whispers, feeling Kara’s cheek still slightly pressed against hers. Kara was about to let her go when they heard the front door open.

 

“Look at that, speak of the devil.” Kara chuckles making Lena cover her mouth with her hand, they giggle like high schoolers moments into their little world before receiving detention from the headmistress, for loitering.

 

“Hey you two, why aren’t you dressed yet?” Alex frowns looking at her little sister still affectionately pressed against her wife by the kitchen counter in their house clothes.

 

“Because you two shouldn’t be here in the next hour or so.” Kara counters with conviction.

 

“Little Danvers, it’s only an hour before your flight. We’re actually on time.” Maggie smiles, alerting the heiresses, Alex rolls her eyes at the two as they excused themselves toward their bedroom. Alex heavily sighs, making Maggie snort. “Relax, let the kids be, it’s their first holiday.” Maggie giggles, pulling Alex towards the living room instead.

 

**…**

 

“You have your satellite phone with you, right?” Alex asks as they walk towards the more private part of the National City International Airport where the Danvers private jets are stored.

 

“Yeah, call me if anything?” Kara says adjusting the leather carry on slung on her shoulder.

 

“No, that’s for you to call us if anything.” Alex corrects with a raise of an eyebrow making Kara laugh. Maggie and Lena are walking slightly ahead of them talking about the gang’s plan of going on a road trip when they get back, which Maggie genuinely thinks is a great idea after Thanksgiving.

 

“Right. Thanks for agreeing to take care of the company while we’re away.” Kara smiles.

 

“What are you talking about? Of course I got you.” Alex snorts. “I’m glad you two decided to go, Lex said you were too worried to leave the other day.” Alex says, Kara smiles.

 

She likes how Alex and Lex’s friendship has developed over the course of the year. She’s even pretty sure that the two are already friends even when Kara and Lena are still bickering about their setup. It’s wonderful to have two of the most important people in their lives get along real well.

 

“I was worried about leaving you guys, with The Triad still around. It felt selfish.” Kara softly says making sure only Alex hears her, not wanting Lena to have doubts about leaving again.

 

“You two need this Kara. The break would be great for you and Lena individually, and as a couple as well.” Alex assures putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder, the blonde grins so widely Alex can see through her heart eyes again. “Okay, you’re good.” Alex huffs pulling Kara into a hug. Kara was about to tell Alex she loves her when she felt a sudden sting on her back of her neck where Alex’s right hand should be making her jolt away to look at her sister who has this sly smile on her face.

 

“What the hell was that, Alexandra?!” Kara hissed making Lena and Maggie turn to look at them.

 

“Immunity patch.” Alex says showing a skin toned coin sized patch in the palm of her hand. “It’ll make sure you don’t get infected by any bug, and mosquito bites, even ticks. It’ll also give you immunity for commonly contacted viruses that cause coughs, colds, and fever.” Alex explained pretty confident with her new experiment.

 

“It stings!” Kara pouts, making Lena snort as she takes Kara’s hand from where the patch should be to see if there’s a presence of wound but surprisingly there’s none.

 

“Because it works like the usual vaccine. And you’re not safe from the sting of this bad boy, Luthor. Come here.” Alex says easily pulling Lena in the same hug she gave Kara, the Luthor made a poised whimper when the tiny object attaches on her skin.

 

“How long will this be active?” Lena asks, feeling the patch on her nape with her finger, and though she can still feel the stinging pain, there’s no more physical evidence of the “patch” itself.

 

“It instantly dissolves on the human skin upon contact, so it’s water and sweat proof. It should last for about six months.” Alex explains.

 

“This is amazing Alex.” Lena beams, making the older Danvers grin widely.

 

“We’ll talk about this being accessible to the public when we get back.” Kara says making Alex and Maggie laugh.

 

“Of course! I know you’d say that. When you come back promise.” Alex nods. Kara smiles with a nod.

 

“So, we’ll see you guys next week.” Kara beams.

 

“Enjoy. Send pictures to the group chat.” Maggie reminds.

 

“Will do.” Lena winks.

 

The four met with two of their family’s personally hired pilots and first mates along with the assigned stewardess who’s going to assist the heiresses in their 21 hour flight to South Africa. After the brief meeting, Kara and Lena are informed that they’re ready for take off any time they are. Alex knew it was time for her to let her sister and her wife go, despite the worry babbling at the pit of her stomach about having Kara and Lena 16, 570 kilometers away from home - from them. Alex and Maggie watch the couple get aboard Kara’s plane from the view deck of the private waiting area, until the plane pulls away, readies to take the airstrip, and takes off.

 

“You told her about the hit Lex and Winn got from the CADMUS laboratory?” Maggie asks, Alex looks over to her girlfriend, whose hand draws gentle circles on her back. Alex shakes her head.

 

“I couldn’t, I’m sure Kara would call everything off if I tell her about it. They looked too excited just for CADMUS to ruin it. We can take care of it ourselves.” Alex sighs, Maggie nods in agreement.

 

“Of course. Besides, they’re with the four best agents of the DEO, and no one from CADMUS or the Sinclairs knew about this trip beforehand, they’re safe.” Maggie says as they walk towards the exits.

 

“We’ll still have to make sure no one will be able to follow them out to Johannesburg.”

 

“Winn has already plotted their coordinates for the days they’re going to be there. A group would land before them to scour the places they’re going to visit.”

 

“That’s a little calming to know, thank you babe.” Alex says finally smiling.

 

“Those two are going to be just fine.” Maggie promises.

 

**…**

 

**_International News: Danvers-Luthor heiresses, Kara and Lena, will make their official debut in the international scene by attending the UNICEF Africa annual gala for their major partners from all over the world. Aside from being hailed as the organization’s newest partners, the couple are set to unveil their first project with UNICEF Africa through their newly founded private-owned organization, The Zorel Initiative. A statement from the office of Danvers Inc. CEO told CatCo, that the initiative was founded by Kara Danvers-Luthor herself as an advance wedding anniversary present for her wife, Lena Danvers-Luthor, who deeply shares the same desire of helping as many people in need as possible as the Danvers heiress. Know more as we cover the event live through CatCo’s foreign correspondent real time at 12pm today._ **

 

Flight KD0926 or Kara’s 777 landed at O.R. Tambo International Airport in Johannesburg five hours before the UNICEF 2018 gala. The couple are directly transported by their designated all around service to the Four Seasons Hotel The Westcliff, which is a good additional 25 minutes of travel time. Both of the women are groggy and jet lagged when they got to their hotel but are still equally excited nonetheless.

 

After indulging themselves on the complimentary afternoon tea party, they skipped the few hours of sleep to prepare for the event instead. Kara received a call from her organization chairman, Kate Kane, informing her about The Zorel Initiative’s flow of presentation. Kate Kane is one of Eve’s friends who’s already working with numerous charitable institutions for years, and clearly has the heart and mind fit for serving the people they wanted to help.

 

“We are so going to regret taking these keep-ups tonight.” Lena huffs as she hands Kara two tablets for them to take, while the blonde make sure her dress shirt’s perfectly tucked in her trousers.

 

The  _ keep-ups _ are Alex Danvers patented oral medicine whose job is to do the exact opposite of any rest pills available in the market. It gives the person who takes it a boost of energy for the next 12 hours or so with the feeling of having been able to sleep for eight straight hours. It also blocks any effects of jet lag when taken after a long distance flight. It’s not available to the public mainly because it was Alex’s personal project when she was still CEO and would fly anywhere in the world and would work straight from getting off the plane.

 

“We’re going to power through all of it babe.” Kara winks as she nods for them to take the tablets at the same time, Lena quickly hands Kara a glass of water. Lena knows about Kara’s hatred of oral medicines, and though she finds it really endearing; making Kara take them sometimes if necessary is still an adorable pain in the neck.

 

“You look absolutely gorgeous.” Lena says eyeing Kara’s plain white silk dress shirt and fitted trousers.

 

The trousers and skirt they’re wearing are especially made for them and for this event by Emma Amos, an African-American artist who agreed to hand paint both of Kara’s trousers and her pencil cut skirt to honor the South African nation.

 

“The same goes to you my love.” Kara grins, Lena’s wearing her masterpiece of a skirt with a plain white short sleeved satin short sleeved top, giving emphasis to the break of dawn to sunrise colors the artist used for their bottoms. “I most especially love this.” Kara smiles slightly tugging on Lena’s skirt.

 

“Your ass looks great in your trousers by the way.” Lena smirks making Kara snort at the bluntness of the comment.

 

“You had them do this on purpose, didn’t you?” Kara teases, as Lena fixes the pin of the South African commemorative flag designed along the Zorel Initiative logo on the collar of Kara’s shirt. They’re wearing the same pins, which came along the set of clothes. The note said, they’re tokens of thanks for their help to the artist’s motherland.

 

“I may or may have not slightly messed up with your measurements, but you’re never going to find out about it.” Lena says wiggling her eyebrows just the same, Kara laughs.

 

“I love how you mind works, Mrs. Zor-El.” Kara nods as she places a kiss on Lena’s lips, carefully enough not to smudge her wife’s perfectly lined lips.

 

“Thanks.” Lena smiles pretty satisfied with the outcome despite them being rushed. A buzz on the hotel phone signaled that their car is already waiting for them downstairs.

 

“We ready for this?” Kara asks turning towards Lena after one last check of herself on the mirror.

 

“We ready for a lifetime of commitment in helping people?” Lena corrects.

 

“I think we are, what about you?” Kara teases.

 

“We are, no doubt about it.” Lena nods and smiles, Kara then offers her hand to her woman as they make their way out of the hotel room.

 

**_UNICEF 2018 Gala live coverage: Five hours ago, news about The Zorel Initiative spread like wildfire in all of the available platforms all over the world. In the shortest recorded time, the said news articles are already positively affecting the Danvers-Luthor standing in the international stock market. We’ve gathered different reactions from well known personalities in the business standpoint who have nothing but praises toward what the  young Davers-Luthor couple had started. More positive feedback about the couple’s compassion, and humility are received from the public’s perspective. Experts predict another all time high for both companies’ market values in the next 24 to 48 hours after the said unveiling._ **

 

Kara and Lena arrived at the Melrose Arch, where the gala is being held, just after the doors are opened for the guests. As expected a barricade of media men lined the path from the drop-off point towards the double door entrance of the venue. Kara quickly places herself in between Lena and the barricade as they walked, aptly posing to give the cameramen their shots for a few minutes, before Amaya and Zari block them all the way toward the doors, Snart and Rory close behind them.

 

“All good?” Kara asks feeling the aftershocks of the heavy amount of camera flashes in her own eyes they just went through. Lena’s eyes are naturally more sensitive because of their color, but they get even more sensitive when Lena’s stressed, sleepless, or jet lagged; or in their current case, all of the above. But the woman beside Kara doesn’t seem affected at all.

 

“Yeah. I feel fine, darling.” Lena smiles giving Kara’s hand she’s holding a squeeze. Kara smiles back before she notices a man and a woman walking toward their direction. The woman she recognized as Kate Kane from their video call interview almost a month ago and earlier today.

 

“Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers-Luthor, welcome. I’m Anthony Lake, the executive director of UNICEF.” A man in a navy blue suit greets, offering his hand to Kara first.

 

“Nice to finally meet you Mr. Lake, I’m Kara, and this is my wife Lena.” Kara aptly smiles as she shakes the man’s hand.

 

“Pleasure is mine, Mrs. Danvers.” The older man smiles back as he turn to shake Lena’s. “I hope Johannesburg is going great for you so far?” The man visibly worries but Kara’s huge smile quickly eases the tension on his shoulders.

 

“Everything’s great. Lena specially loves the weather here, not too cold or hot. Right, love?” Kara says making Lena chuckle.

 

“All good, Mr. Lake. Johannesburg is being nice.” Lena affirms.

 

“That’s great to know. Miss Kane here will lead you to your tables and I’ll be back with you in a few minutes.” The man says excusing himself as one of the organizers signals for his attention.

 

“Mrs. Danvers, Kate Kane we talked over the call earlier.” The brunette says as she steps forward.

 

“Glad to meet you in flesh, Miss Kane. Hon, she’s our chairman, Miss Kate Kane.” Kara says introducing Lena and Kate to each other.

 

“Thank you for all the help to the organisation, Miss Kane. I look forward to working with you more in the future.” Lena nods a little formal but welcoming. Lena felt Kara’s hand in hers again sending her the warmth she needs to transcend to the people around them.

 

“Likewise, Mrs. Danvers.” Kate smiles. “I’ll accompany you to your table?” Kate adds.

 

“Lead the way, Miss Kane.” Kara beams.

 

**_UNICEF 2018 Gala live coverage: The Danvers-Luthor heiresses arrived first on the list of expected guests tonight. Accompanied by their security details, Kara and Lena are clad in simple white tops with special made commemorative South African flag fused with The Zorel Initiative’s official logo enamel pins, along with their matching hand painted trousers and skirt by the African-American painter, Emma Amos. The couple look regal in their official carpet photos as they generously gave everyone a chance to take a good picture of them. The number of media men and networks covering the event doubled from last year’s, which is caused by the earlier news about the Danvers-Luthor heiresses as tonight’s main guests. The event is now trending worldwide._ **

 

The moment Kara and Lena’s arrival is announced inside the venue, a surprising round of applause was easily given to them as they walk hand in hand towards their assigned table still following the lead of Miss Kane. The heiresses couldn’t stop themselves from smiling and waving a little here and there as the camera captures their parade from the entrance up to their table nearest to the stage.

 

“This isn’t what I signed up for, Mrs. Zor-El.” Lena whispers to her wife with a tease making the blonde chuckle and shake her head.

 

“That makes two of us babe.” Kara says as she pulls Lena’s chair for her. “Don’t worry we’re just expected to smile and wave anyway, relax.” Kara teases.

 

“Always a gentlewoman.” Lena mutters as she stood by the seat Kara offers her. “I’d like that, my brain cannot function correctly at the moment.” Lena laughs.

 

“For you.” Kara smiles taking the seat right next to Lena in the circular table where four of their TZI team are already waiting for them. “And, same. Taking in you’re the genius between the two of us.” Kara says slightly nudging Lena who just rolls her eyes at the blonde.

 

“Mrs. Davers, may I introduce you both to Doctors Lauren Bell and Lexie Graham our lead and assistant scientists, Miss Thea Quinn our staff lead, and Mrs. Moira Allen our operations manager.” Kate Kane approaches them again circling around table introducing each and everyone of the women in the table with them.

 

“It’s great to meet you all tonight, thank you so much for all your help in starting the initiative. This means so much to us, especially my wife.” Kara offers before looking over to Lena to take the lead.

 

Lena blushes and smiles, there has been a number of variations in the way Kara has introduced her through the whole year, but being called her wife in public and in an event this big sends a riot of butterflies in Lena’s stomach. Oddly, Kara only seems to be this way whenever they’re surrounded by strong, independent women of power, so it’s not wrong for Lena to assume that her Kara is a wee bit territorial whenever she deems right. It’s both amusing and adorable for the Luthor to witness, because Kara doesn’t show any physical trace of jealousy or that kind of insecurity about herself often that Lena doesn’t always notice it, and she has to consciously take note of it when it’s present.

 

Lena took the chance to thank the people who took the Zorel’s cause seriously and by heart enough for them to jump into helping them figure out how to actually start a charitable institution. In return, the women assures the couple that they would all do their best to uphold the values and mission of the initiative not only in their first project but all the projects they have lined up for its first year.

 

**+**

 

“They’re not only going to serve the people, they’re serving looks! Look at them!” Maggie beams almost squealing as they all watch CatCo’s live coverage of the gala on the huge screen of the DEO’s main hall.

 

“They are indeed!” Lex quickly agrees seeing his sister proudly clutching her wife’s hand as they walk the stretch of the carpet.

 

“Are they on now?” Winn asks coming out of the elevator doors with James and Lucy who are both pizza boxes and takeout paper bags bearing.

 

“Yeah, your foreign correspondents are too kind, James.” Alex says taking one of the pizza boxes and opening it right away. James chuckles.

 

“Not to be biased but Tammy and Zoe are big KarLena fans so.” James says with a wink.

 

“Oh wow, they’re matching!‘ Lucy exclaims when the camera focuses on Kara and Lena shaking hands with new faces present at their assigned table.

 

“They are.” Alex cringes but proudly smiles still.

 

The program is already starting with the executive director of UNICEF welcoming everybody at the venue, with a special mention of Kara and Lena’s presence. Alex smiles at the slight awkwardness the couple are trying to hide whenever attention turns their direction, but there’s a warm swell of pride in her chest seeing how happy Kara is at that moment holding Lena’s hand all the while.

 

“Calm down Danvers, those are masterpieces on fabric.” Maggie reminds with conviction making the group laugh.

 

“You just know their tastes are exquisite.” Lucy says shaking her head as she took one of the empty swivel chairs.

 

“I still couldn’t believe they’re really out there right now.” Winn shakes his head but a proud smile creeps on his lips.

 

“I feel you.” James nods taking his first bite of pizza as Kate Kane is finally introduced.

 

“Kate who?” Lucy raises an eyebrow.

 

“I heard she’s the organization chairman Kara hired about a month ago.” James shrugs.

 

“She’s smoking.” Winn says earning a swat from his lawyer friend just sitting beside him. “I apologize for fixating on my instincts Lucy.” Winn scoffs, Lex chuckles.

 

“You gotta stop using ‘smoking’ as your instinctual first words then bud.” Lex says, which earns an easy nod from Lucy.

 

“Right, Lena and Kara also swatted me for calling that woman at Noonan’s hot.” Winn agrees.

 

“Kate Kane’s smart.” Alex huffs amidst the woman’s presentation of The Zorel Initiative’s history.

 

“Eloquent and confident.” Lucy nods.

 

“The core group of The Zorel Initiative according to our sources are all women. And Kara interviewed all them herself.” James says.

 

“Imagine being able to juggle being a CEO, founding a charitable institution, while keeping quiet about it to your wife and friends for two months.” Lex scoffs.

 

“To be honest, I already guessed something was up about her and Eve. And I expected for her to crack even just with me, but she didn’t.” Alex offers.

 

“Kara Zor-El is too smitten to ruin her own surprise.” Maggie concludes.

 

“Hundred percent.” Lucy says as Kara and Lena are finally called on stage for the unveiling, both standing up at the same time, Kara offering her hand to her wife and giving her a kiss on the temple before they started their walk. Another booming round of applause can be heard from the crowd. “Oh they are dreamy.” Lucy huffs making Winn and James laugh.

 

“Alright, mommy bear.” James said endearingly so, earning another round of laughter from their group.

 

**+**

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, The Zorel Initiative’s founder, Kara and Lena  Danvers-Luthor!” Mr. Anthony Lake beams after Kate Kane’s presentation and introduction of the TZI core team.

 

“M’lady?” Kara asks as offers her hand to her wife as they both stand up. Lena was smiles so widely as she clutches on Kara’s hand.

 

“You’re a dork.” Lena whispers on their way toward the stage, Kara giggles as she aptly assist Lena up the steps.

 

“Yours, I hope?” Kara huffs as they reach the center stage, leaving Lena no room to respond.

 

Mr. Anthony Lake along with three women of the UNICEF core leadership team welcomed the couple, they shake hands and have couple positioned in between Anthony Lake and his team and Kate Kane and her team for the official photograph. Kara and Lena even held hands with the teams in the traditional unity link, huge smiles on their as they did.

 

Shortly after their official photographs have been taken, Kara and Lena are requested to step in at the CatCo booth for a quick interview with Tammy and Zoe before they make their way back to their table. Another set of pictures with the anchors are taken before they are asked the questions.

 

“So, The Zorel Initiative, whose idea is it?” Zoe asks first, Kara and Lena quickly pointed to each other making everyone in front of them laugh along with them.

 

“What inspires the name Zorel?” Zoe asks.

 

“It was originally Zor-El, which is my wife’s paternal surname before she was adopted by the Danvers, we decided that we want to honor her family through helping other people, which they did when they’re around hence, the contracted Zorel.” Lena explains all the while Kara was watching her with a thankful smile on her lips.

 

“Well that is so sweet, speaking of sweet, Kara how do you feel about your first wedding anniversary surprise being a bomb?” Tammy asks, Lena slightly nudges Kara with this blushing smile making Kara giggle and shake her head.

 

“I honestly didn’t expect it to be this big when I was telling Lena about it the first time when we’re on casual date to the aquarium last week. But now that it is, I guess it’s a challenge for my wife to top it off on our second year together.” Kara explains looking over to Lena who has her mouth open in surprise.

 

“It’s an alternating task we see.” Zoe comments, Kara laughs and nods.

 

“It is, should be so much fun, right?” Kara beams.

 

“It is so much fun. I’ll start my preparations as early as when we get back home.” Lena says earning another round of swooning from the anchors and crew. Kara in turn blushes as she presses a chaste kiss on Lena’s temple.

 

A few more The Zorel Initiative questions were asked before Anthony Lake and Kate Kane escorted the couple back to the party to socialize with the other partners present.

 

“Babe, Lucy Liu’s here.” Kara huffs only to Lena while they’re amidst the crowd, Lena quickly looks at the direction where Kara’s eyes are fixed at the moment and she couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Your favorite angel?” Lena teases.

 

“She was the best angel!” Kara hissed.

 

“God, yep you’re mine. My dork.” Lena chuckles answering Kara’s hanging question earlier, tugging Kara’s attention back to her.

 

“Thanks for answering that, I was starting to doubt you.” Kara teases back making Lena raise an eyebrow.

 

“Doubt me huh?” Lena teases back.

 

“I kid!” Kara easily counters.

 

“Mrs. Danvers, group pictures with the celebrity ambassadors?” One of the photographers asks instantly alerting Kara, this means she gets to be in the same picture as her favorite angel. Luckily for Kara, she’s got the best wife who supports her every step of the way even if it means allowing her to put her hand on Lucy freaking Liu’s back.

 

“Calm down and breathe baby, okay?” Lena reminds, Kara grins.

 

**…**

 

“Hi lovely.” Kara breathes seeing Lena already awake and watching her from being perched on her abdomen, Lena’s on her belly the strap of her night gown is falling on one side, her hair gracefully tousled over her shoulders, is a sight to behold. There’s a soft look on Lena’s face, serene and relax, there’s no sign of anymore jet lag not even a trace of the night of their drinking.

 

“Hi.” Lena smiles back eagerly making Kara chuckle.

 

After the UNICEF task, was Kara and Lena’s personal party at their royal suite. It was a crazy night of raiding the built-in bar and a reasonably huge order from room service, because according to Kara they weren’t able to actually eat even with the catering service present at the gala. With Alex’s  _ keep-ups _ doing great at its job of keeping them up and wide awake, Kara and Lena drank their way through three bottles of Lena’s favorite  _ pinot noir  _ that was already prepaid by Jess. The night ended with them spent and happy drunk on their king-sized bed, making out, and then making love like college kids again.

 

“For someone who spent the night drinking you are too beautiful Mrs. Zor-El, it’s unfair.” Kara huffs as she caresses Lena’s face still a top her abdomen, Lena’s arm cradles her chin, the woman’s striking green eyes are almost blacked out.

 

“I was waiting for you to wake up.” Lena says her tone playful, it sounded younger that made something churn in Kara’s stomach and warm her heart. Lena is happy, and she’s pretty proud she’s part of the reason why.

 

“Why? It’s still too early, come here.” Kara asks as she pulls Lena up into a hug.

 

“I don’t know, I feel excited I couldn’t sleep anymore.” Lena says against Kara’s neck, Kara’s right hand smooths Lena’s black tresses making Lena close her eyes again.

 

“We’re going to visit the kids today.” Kara softly reminds.

 

“We are.” Lena nods against the blonde, Kara tightens her arms around her woman as she hums in content.

 

Having Lena in her arms always sends a sense of safety and contentment to the blonde. There’s something about Lena’s softness, warmth, and unchanging scent that give Kara the sense of consistency; that what she has is concrete and isn’t going anywhere. Holding Lena is having someone she could count on who’s never going to leave her by will. Lena Luthor is her constant.  Kara wouldn’t have it any other way and would fight tooth and nail to keep it that way.

 

“You’re happy.” Kara sighs placing a kiss on Lena’s forehead now looking up at her again.

 

“I am, you make me happy.” Lena whispers before placing an open mouthed kiss on Kara’s neck, sending shivers down the woman’s spine.

 

“Your happiness is my happiness.” Kara whispers back moving in their position, Lena ends up under her as she hovers close, perched on her elbow, looking her wife in the eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Kara asks eyes shifting to Lena’s lips and back to her eyes again, the Luthor giggles.

 

“Do you really need to ask?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

 

“Well, I forgot to ask when I ate you out last night, so.” Kara smirks earning a scoff from her wife.

 

“Oh, you’re smug.” Lena laughs but it was cut short when Kara leans in and swallows her laughter into a deep, tender kiss. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s neck pulling her closer as she fits Kara perfectly in between her thighs; her nightgown bunches up her waist.

 

“You’re welcome.” Kara huffs as they pull away making the blushing Luthor break into a boisterous laughter, the sound of it thick and rich and is enough to warm Kara’s heart and weaken her knees.

 

The royal suite Jess chose for Kara and Lena and their bodyguards isn’t shy at all, the place that could only be accessed through the grand lobby of the Golden Jubilee Garden and then up the private elevator, boasted three separate rooms, a dining room set for eight people, a separate study, a lounge, and a private gym decorated with an inspirational, elegant, and contemporary African theme in light earth tones, grays, accentuated with yellow and royal blue colors; one look and you’d know the suite was built fitted for the royals.

 

Their first breakfast in Johannesburg was served by a parade of attendants at their suite’s panoramic veranda facing the magnificent view of The Westcliff. That morning called for a healthy power breakfast both for the couple and their bodyguards and the hotel services sure delivered well with their wide variety of Lena approved vegan and non-vegan mixed breakfast.

 

“Ready for a whole day with the kids?” Lena asks Kara who’s currently tying her running shoe laces.

 

“Almost, let me just -” Kara stalls, she finished with her shoes and quickly took the dark green colored UNICEF vest they were given last night. “Ready now.” Kara beams, Lena smiles as she reaches out to fix the buttons of her wife’s vest.

 

“You really look great in anything you wear, but the color green suits you best.” Lena says making Kara chuckle.

 

“Of course, I was born to wear your family’s color.” Kara winks, admiring the look her wife is sporting. 

 

They’re both wearing white UNICEF polo shirts with casual jeans and running shoes plus the vests, but Lena put her hair in a high bun and used a floral bandanna for a headband; freeing her beautiful face from any curtain. She’s wearing little to no makeup at all but there’s a natural blush on her cheeks that matches her bright eyes. Beautiful, Lena is so damn beautiful and Kara’s losing words to describe how gorgeous her wife is that she seems to always find herself stuck staring - never getting tired.

 

“Like what you see, Miss Danvers?” Kara hears her wife say snapping her out of her zone.

 

“Love, actually.” Kara teases back placing a kiss on Lena’s temple and then her lips before entwining their hands. “You’re so gorgeous, I just can’t.” Kara says and then sighs in defeat making Lena giggle before they heard the room telephone buzz just like yesterday and they know it’s time to go.

 

“Right, let me just check my phone first.” Kara says when she felt her burner phone vibrates.

 

“What is it?” Lena asks as she leads them out of their room towards the outer part of the suite where Snart, Rory, Amaya, and Zari are already waiting.

 

“Good morning Mrs. Danvers, a Nia Nal is waiting at the lobby for the both of you.” Snart informs making Lena frown.

 

“Nia Nal?”

 

“She’s a photographer.” Kara says pocketing her phone again.

 

“Photographer?”

 

“Eve told Alex to inform us about the travel photographer she hired starting today until the end of our holiday.” Kara shrugs.

 

“For documentation.”

 

“Correct.” Kara nods, “It’s going to be okay love, we do need decent pictures for the press, and don’t worry, Alex also said Nia is trained not to be invasive at all and to capture genuine moments.” Kara assures kissing the back of Lena’s hand.

 

“If you’re okay with it babe.” Lena sighs, also seeing the necessity. Kara grins wide.

 

“We have to capture our moments, I like Eve’s idea of a travel photographer instead. Now we wouldn’t have to worry about it and we could just enjoy our time together.” Kara says, Lena nods in agreement.

 

“Not stopping me from taking my own shots of you.” Lena teases.

 

“Then you are the boss of me.” Kara says wiggling her eyebrows.

 

The heiresses and their team made their way to the main lobby of the hotel from where their suite was located at the garden through the private covered bridge walk. Snart and Rory as usual are slightly ahead of them while Amaya and Zari are close behind. Even in another country their security details follow strict protocols, maybe even stricter since they’re on their own, there’s no headquarters monitoring the vicinity for them.

 

“Mrs. Danvers? Nia Nal of Flytographer International. I was hired by Miss Eve Teschmacher to be your photographer.” The quirky looking, woman about the same height as Lena greeted them as soon as they step inside the main lobby. The photographer is in her active wear with camera bags slung on each shoulder and a backpack.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Nia, I’m Kara and this is my wife Lena.” Kara says stepping forward to shake the woman’s hand.

 

“Pleasure is mine Mrs. Danvers. Your beautiful shots and privacy is my priority.” The eager young woman says making Lena smile.

 

“I like your spirit Nia. Make sure to take my wife’s prominent angle.” Lena teases making Kara blush and giggle, before Lena pulls them towards the waiting luxury SUV.

 

“That’s Lena for she’s the only one here who’s prominent in all angles.” Kara said with a wink at the woman as she lets herself be pulled towards the vehicle.

 

It was an unexpectedly good start for the young photographer, this is her biggest break in the past three years since she started as a travel photographer. So to say that she’s racking her nerves is still an understatement. She expected The Danvers-Luthors to be all serious and discreet with their affection towards each other that capturing a genuine sweet moment of them would be a challenge but turns out, Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor, CEOs of two Fortune 500 Companies with a combined net worth of $400 billion dollars, are also just two people proudly in love with each other, and aren’t shy of showing the public exactly that.

 

The heiresses are driven to the Isibindi Safe Park in Soweto a 40-minute drive from the hotel. Isibindi Safe Park is simply a place that provides safe spaces for children of disadvantaged backgrounds to play where they have access to adult supervision and can play in peace and safety. Some of the programs and activities run in the safe parks include sports, reclaiming traditional cultural practices, homework supervision, life center programs for adolescents, and food security programs.

 

Kara and Lena decided to lead an open discussion with the children from ages 13 to 19 about the struggles they experience on a daily basis, may it be from their home, school, or neighborhood, and what they need in order for them to feel safe and supported in and around school, and as they grow up. The Zorel Initiative's core team are also present to assist their bosses and to get a first hand experience of what they’re going to be dealing with in their first year of operation.

 

“Kara, Lena, good morning.” Kate greets as the couple enters the park’s registration office. Last night before they parted ways with the team, Kara and Lena made it a must for them to get used to calling them by their first names and refrain from the more formal approaches. Hence, the more casual air around them now.

 

“Kate, good morning.” Lena greets back with a smile.

 

“Where are the others?” Kara freely asks, feeling a little too eager to be immersed into work like what she did in her gap months.

 

“They’re at the toy library, readying the children for the discussion. Shall we?” Kate explains, motioning for the women to follow her.

 

“You’ve done this before right?” Lena asks while on their way.

 

“Yep, in Kenya, Nepal, and India.”

 

“When you took your gap months?”

 

“Ahuh, still one of Alex’s most hated stunts I pulled off.” Kara giggles making Lena frown. “She haven’t told you about me leaving the day after graduation with nothing but a note? Like I ran away with no intention of coming back?” Kara recalls, Lena shakes her head.

 

“Why don’t I know about this?” Lena snorts with a light swat on Kara’s arm.

 

“I did come back tho! Only seven months after, all tanned and renewed. Alex was frantic and I had the sermon of my life from Eliza.” Kara giggles, Lena did too.

 

“Well deserved.” Lena adds.

 

Their day with the children started with the two-hour discussion mediated by the park’s manager, after the discussion they were given a tour around the safe park by the children themselves, Kara and Lena’s hands linked again in the process but both of them have another smaller ones in their free hands leading them. A set of twin girls of age 8 went straight to the couple as they started the tour held onto their hands and stayed.

 

After the tour, the couple interact more with the younger children at the playground where a group of boys and girls about 7-10 pulled Kara into a dance circle, they’re trying to teach Kara one of the Zulu Dances called _Ingoma_. Kara was determined to keep up with the energy of the children that sent everybody at ease, it was particularly endearing to her wife who was carefully watching her taking a few personal quirky pictures for memories sake.

 

“You are an amazing _Ingoma_ dancer babe.” Lena cheers once the kids let go of her wife who’s now sweating and flushed from her top performance. Kara’s all giggly and heaving.

 

“Can I get a kiss?” Kara huffs despite the number of people surrounding them and their photographer who hasn’t talked to them again yet but isn’t removing her finger on the shutter button.

 

“Only if you let me wipe you dry first!” Lena squirming away from Kara’s attempt of a sweaty nuzzling despite Kara’s arms tight around her waist, Kara laughs her off but waited for Lena to dry her still.

 

“I love you.” Kara exclaims while the Luthor’s busy making her presentable in pictures again.

 

“I love you too.” Lena sighs before placing a kiss on Kara’s cheek. “Here, drink up your lips are getting dry.” Lena huffs giving Kara the bottle of water Amaya handed her earlier, Kara grins and nods.

 

The immersion continued to the whole The Zorel Initiative team meeting with the young reporters of The Children’s Radio Foundation (CRF), a UNICEF partnership with 18 community radio stations that gives young people radio training as an opportunity to make their voice heard on issues that are important to them, including HIV/AIDS, education and violence.

 

**…**

 

“So, are you going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Kara asks as Lena comes out of their bedroom clad in a knee-length wine-colored suede coat dress, she paired with a low heeled boots, her hair down and wavy.

 

“You’ll know when we get there.” Lena smirks eyeing her wife’s relaxed choice of clothing, a gray slip dress, Kara topped with a beige colored puffy cardigan. “You’re looking comfortable already.” Lena teases.

 

“And you look like you’re going to storm a runaway.” Kara teases back, Lena puts on her oversize sunglasses on and turned to her wife who giggles.

 

“Even better?” Lena asks.

 

“Definitely.” Kara nods as they follow their bodyguards out of the royal suite, each pulling their own luggage.

 

After their second breakfast of intercontinental cuisines at the pompous hotel, Kara and Lena along with their guards and Nia are off to the commercial charter planes hangar. They’re rather a little late for their flight because Kara slept through their alarm, and Lena let her against her better judgment because seeing Kara’s peaceful sleep was so worth the extra charge she’s going to pay for the plane’s wait time. Kara sure maxed out her energy with the kids yesterday that when they got back to the hotel she was only able to eat dinner and take a short shower before collapsing on their king-size bed.

 

“Amaya, do you know anything about the place we’re going to?” Kara asks the woman was caught off guard but aptly smiled before shaking her head. Of course their bodyguards know where exactly they’re going but they were all told beforehand not to tell Kara even just a tiny bit of clue.

 

“Don’t terrorize them babe, you’ll know soon enough.” Lena giggles as their vehicle stops at the hangar entrance.

 

“We’re not going back home via charter planes, are we?” Kara asks despite the excitement she’s starting to feel. She has no idea what Lena has in store for her and even though she still feels the soreness of her feet and knees from all the dances yesterday, she couldn’t stop herself from jumping out of the car to see the plane Lena rented for them.

 

“No we’re not you silly.” Lena smirks offering her hand to her woman, which Kara gladly took.

 

“Can I fly us?” Kara teases making Lena frown.

 

“You did fly me before in a helicopter, as I vaguely remember.” Lena smiles.

 

“Oh you do? It was a smooth flight right? Despite you being cuddled with Alex in the back.” Kara exclaims with a little roll of her eyes.

 

“I don’t remember how it was, honestly.” Lena laughs, because the only time Kara flew them was when she’s about to succumb to alcohol poisoning.

 

“I’ll fly us again soon then.” Kara winks giving Lena’s hand a squeeze.

 

The couple quickly met with their assigned pilot for the day who’s going to fly them to Kruger National Park or according to their website, South Africa’s most exciting African safari destination. But Lena didn’t choose Kruger National Park only because it supports the untamed and untouched wildness of nature that Kara’s attuned to but also because, it has The Outpost Lodge, dubbed as an architectural wonder located in the remote northern part of Kruger National Park. The lodge is resting high on a hill encompassed by stunning vistas of the Limpopo and Luvuvhu Rivers.

 

The flight from Johannesburg to Skukuza Airport is a good hour and a half and Kara spent it eagerly pestering Lena to tell her what they’re going to do in a National Park. Lena has to grab Kara’s phone away from her to stop her from researching about the place they’re going to stay at or the surprise will be ruined.

 

Upon arrival, the heiresses and their team are welcomed by two of the lodge’s Premier Safari guides who transferred them in two open game drive vehicles that took them to the lodge.

 

“Wow.” Kara breathes out as the 20 minute drive started. Her eyes are wide and almost blacked out, cheeks flushed, and a smile permanently stapled on her lips. Lena smiles to herself, this is exactly the reaction she’s aiming for.

 

“I knew you’d like this place.” Lena nods making Kara turn towards her, Kara quickly leans in giving Lena a kiss on the lips.

 

“I love how you know me so well. I’m already relaxed!” Kara beams, Lena laughs.

 

The ride to the lodge gave the whole team a preliminary safari experience with wildlife sightings, and Kara couldn’t help but point out each zebra, lion, giraffe, and hippopotamus they passed by en-route. It was a lovely scene to witness, almost childlike, pure, and adorable for Lena, especially when Kara’s hand remained linked with hers all the while.

 

The premier safari lodge that Lena arranged for them only has 9 suites, all individually equipped with an en-suite bathroom and shower, a private eternity swimming pool, a fireplace, and a mini bar and fridge. Their suite sits at the farthest stretch of the hill, the clever contemporary design made full use of the space, concrete and steel with state of the art retractable screens offering 180 degrees of uninterrupted views of the Luvuvhu River Valley.

 

“Your suite also offers an extended comfortable lounge and an award-winning bathroom.” Alon their lodge master says as he opens the door for the couple. Kara and Lena exchanged looks at the term used to describe the bathroom but once inside, they realized exactly what the man was boasting about.

 

“The bathroom can be screened off for privacy but we recommend you to try and enjoy the open shower boasting views extending as far as Mozambique.” Alon adds with a smile, the prized open shower also comes with a stone bathtub for two. “All weather screens are remote controlled, the whole place is solar powered and also furnished with our eco-friendly cooling system. If you need anything just dial 1 and I’ll be at your service. Lunch will be served at Pel’s Post at noon, there I will also introduce you to your private driver, safari ranger, and chef for the game drives.” Alon says as he stands by the doorway again.

 

“Thank you Alon, we’ll see you in a bit.” Lena smiles shaking the man’s hand again before closing the door behind him. When she turned back to the suite Kara was already standing by the terrace soaking under the sun. Lena quietly sat on the Cleopatra bench by the foot of their bed and pulls out her phone from her coat pocket, taking a shot of Kara just appreciating the South African view.

 

“Enjoying the view  so much, I reckon?” Lena huffs as she puts her phone away. Kara easily responded with a huge grin on her lips.

 

“Amazing, everything about this place is purely an amazement. How did you know about this place anyway?”

 

“I simply googled, South Africa, safari lodges, architectural wonder.” Lena shrugs making Kara laugh as she joins Lena on the bench.

 

“Want to send the first set of pictures to the group chat now?” Kara asks, Lena eagerly nods. Kara reaches for Lena’s phone behind them and takes a few shots of the whole place, a panoramic shot of the view from the terrace, and their picture together, Kara’s holding the phone while Lena’s hugging her and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

 

The reaction from the gang was nothing short of envy and wonder like they expected. Winn and James are justifying reasons why Kara and Lena should’ve tagged them all along, Alex and Lucy wants Lena’s itinerary of the package for future references, and Maggie’s the only one who reacted to Kara’s caption of the award-winning bathroom showing the tub with the open shower.

 

After putting their things on the closet and lounging for another 30 minutes on the daybeds, they heard a light knock on the door, it was Zari informing them that lunch is already served for them at the open verandah of main structure. Pel’s Post houses and lodge’s bar, restaurant, and the view deck of the river, it also extends to a lounge area where an infinity pool is located.

 

“This all too much!” Kara hisses seeing their table set at the view deck filled with authentic South African cuisine paired with a bottle of the bar’s special sauvignon blanc, produced by the Lodge owners themselves.

 

“It’s all part of the package so.” Lena assures to calm Kara down.

 

“Very colorful.” Kara comments as they sat down, seeing a variety of curry, chakalaka & pap, braai/shisa nyama, and a vegan version of the famous bobotie.

 

“Babe.” Lena calls out, when Kara looks up Lena quickly snaps a picture of Kara looking up from the food, the blonde giggles.

 

“Stage mom.” Kara huffs as she started putting food on Lena’s plate.

 

“Can’t help it. You are too cute.” Lena winks.

 

They started lunch amidst the sounds of the hippos calling up and down the stream and the certain stillness of fresh air at the open space.

 

“I love that the design made sure they do so little to affect the natural view, and serve their purpose well of blending in.” Kara comments halfway having dessert.

 

“Agreed, even I without the architect eyes could see how wonderfully put together this place is.” Lena nods, Kara snorts.

 

“Darling, please, this place also screams of Luthor taste.” Kara teases.

 

“Hmm, I’ll take credit for that.” Lena gives in taking pride of her choices, they both laugh.

 

“We did good on our first year together, didn’t we? Do you wanna cheers to that?” Kara says raising her wine glass.

 

“Even with all the threats and scandals we faced, and challenges we still are going to face when we get back, I say we actually did better than I expected.” Lena smiles clinking her own glass against Kara’s. Kara then reaches to hold Lena’s hand and pulls Lena gently for a kiss.

 

“Thank you for taking me here, love.” Kara whispers close to Lena’s ear making the woman shiver.

 

“Anything for you, I’m relieved you like it here.” Lena whispers back.

 

“I doubt a thing you do or say that I wouldn’t like, love even.” Kara shrugs.

 

“Well, I’m not in a race to prove you wrong so I’ll keep it that way.” Lena jokes, a laughter gurgles from Kara’s throat only to be interrupted by an incoming presence of Alon and three other people all in their black polo shirt uniform.

 

“Mrs. Danvers, I hope you’re having a great time here at Pel’s Post so far?” Alon greets.

 

“We are, absolutely. The food was delicious and I love your special wine, thank you.” Lena nods.

 

“Pleasure is ours, Mrs. Danvers. By the way, I would like to introduce you to your personal safari driver, this is Samuel, he’s also our birding expert.” Alon says as another South African man with a bright smile steps forward to shake both Kara and Lena’s hands.

 

“Nice to meet you, Samuel. I expect to see a great deal of bird species in the game drive tomorrow.” Kara says.

 

“Guaranteed, Mrs. Danvers. We have over 530 species documented.” Samuel nods aptly before making way for another man.

 

“And this is, Dean, your field guide. He’s one of our top rangers in the lodge.” Alon says putting a hand on the redhead’s shoulder.

 

“I’ll make sure your breakfast and lunch view in the Kruger National Park are the best you’d ever have, Mrs. Danvers.”

 

“We’re already looking forward to that, Dean.” Kara says making Lena giggle at the mention of breakfast and lunch.

 

“And finally speaking of breakfast and lunch, this is Luanne, she’s your personal chef. She’ll accompany you to your game drive tomorrow and the trek to the Laner Gorge on your third day. She’ll make sure you’re both fed and hydrated while enjoying the drive around.”

 

“We have a wide array of vegan dishes on the menu for you Mrs. Danvers.” Luanne aptly smiles with a nod.

 

“Thank you everyone, this holiday keeps getting better by the minute.” Lena beams.

 

“We’d also top your first The Outpost Lodge experience with an hour session of our special African Calabash massage on the house.” Alon smiles, making the couple exchange looks.

 

“Are you serious? I was just thinking of getting massages for the both of us!” Kara beams, making Lena giggle.

 

“Of course, Mrs. Danvers. Aisha and Ode would be at your suite later around three?”

 

“That would be perfect, Alon. thank you.” Kara agrees.

 

“You’re much welcome. Very well, enjoy the rest of your dessert, Mrs. Danvers. Call me if anything.” Alon beams before turning to leave with the rest of his team.

 

“Well?” Lena raises an eyebrow.

 

“We got free massages.” Kara exclaims.

 

“I’m sure it’s because of you.” Lena scoffs before finishing her wine.

 

“No, I’m sure it’s because you.” Kara counters with a smile.

 

“You are too kind.” Lena teases.

 

“I’m just being real, look at you.” Kara huffs, deliberately checking Lena out with a bite on her lower lip, making the woman turn red.

 

African Calabash massage is set apart from all the massages both women are used to getting from the high end spas they’ve been to all their lives. The calabashes are significant African massage tool made from hollowed out and dried plants. They are used to deeply relax the muscles, promote circulation of sensory nerve perception and the lymph drainage. The gentle movement alternated with light touches aim to bring out total relaxation and peacefulness.

 

“Hey.” Kara huffs the moment Lena opens her eyes, she’s still lying belly flat on the massage bed while Kara’s already having tea at the bench in her plush bathrobe.

 

“Did you even sleep?” Lena frowns, still feeling a little light headed from the massage.

 

“A bit, they left us coffee, tea, and a plateful of cake slices.”

 

“Of course.” Lena snorts as she starts to move from her comfortable position, Kara quickly stood up to assist her wife, wrapping another robe around her. “Thank you, darling.”

 

“Feel better?” Kara asks pulling Lena towards the bed.

 

“So much better.” Lena sighs, Kara walks back to the high tea table and moves it closer to their bed.

 

“Coffee or tea?”

 

“You?” Lena smirks.

 

“I’d like that.” Kara smiles.

 

“Yeah?” Lena raises an eyebrow as Kara starts to crawl back towards her in bed.

 

“Yeah.” Kara sighs as she cuddles close to her wife, slipping her left arm under Lena’s back, the woman pulling Kara by the lapel of her robe closer.

 

“I had a dream.” Lena says drawing circles on the exposed skin of Kara’s chest.

 

“Tell me about it.” Kara encourages, feeling her whole body react to Lena’s movement.

 

“I don’t know if it’s because we met the Okafor twins the other day but, I dreamed of you carrying two babies in your arms, I was coming home from work and we have this very American standard house but I felt attached to for some reason, and then you’re there with them.” Lena recalls with a thoughtful smile on her lips.

 

“How did you feel about seeing them?” Kara asks.

 

“They’re impossible not to fall in love with. They have dirty blonde hair and green eyes.” Lena sighs looking up to Kara who’s fondly watching her all the while.

 

“They were lovely.” Kara smiles as she leans in for a kiss, Lena eagerly cages the blonde’s face as she did.

 

“They were indeed.” Lena huffs in between the kisses.

 

The kiss is hot and sure and charging yet tender, adding up on the lightheadedness Lena is still feeling making every part of her body hypersensitive of Kara’s touches. A moan escapes Kara’s throat as Lena’s hand found its place on one of Kara’s breasts, gently kneading and toying on its peak. The buildup at the apex of Lena’s thighs is a lovely giveaway that the moment Kara’s hand wandered where Lena needs her the most, both of them moan into their shudder. Kara easily pulls away and reaches over to Lena’s side over the nightstand to push the button for the weather screens to roll down.

 

In one quick move from the blonde, Lena found herself straddling her wife who’s back rests on the cloud of pillows against the headboard of their king-size bed; a naughty smirk playing on the woman’s lips.

 

“Kar -” Lena sighs as she rolls her hips against Kara’s. The blonde pulls Lena even closer as her kisses trails down the column of Lena’s neck, alternating playful licks and bites.

 

Lena in return kisses her lovingly, hands moving all over her body at the same time. Kara jolts them up adjusting herself under Lena only to pull her back again giving her a new welcoming motion, deep and stroking. Kara’s left arm guided and firmly held Lena in place as her right works under the raven-haired woman, teasing all the right places.

 

“Babe.” Lena moans as Kara keeps her pace even, equal parts thrusting in and stimulating the pulsing bud aching to be touched. Lena laces her hands on Kara’s loose bun as she presses her forehead against Kara’s before grinding on her wife’s fingers, welcoming every thrust with her own intensity.

 

“Come for me baby.” Kara huffs as she watches her wife threw her head back, eyes closed, teeth biting harsh on her kiss swollen lips. Lena’s reels into sweet oblivion as she felt her walls tighten around fingers, she lets out a guttural moan as Kara helps her drag her climax longer; shamelessly convulsing against each touch before collapsing completely on top of her wife, flushed and heaving. Lena sighs against Kara’s neck with a giggle. The latter lifts her chin to look her in the eyes without removing her fingers inside her yet.

 

“Something tells me you’re not finished with me yet?” Lena smirks seeing Kara’s silly grin. Kara leans in for a quick kiss before adjusting their positions again.

 

“Not quite yet.” Kara winks, and the next thing Lena knew she’s being gently pinned against the soft duvet of their bed with Kara’s hand flat on the soft of her belly holding her down, her head hanging by the edge of it, her legs wide apart, and  sight of gold and piercing blues in between them.

 

**…**

 

“Good morning, Mrs. Danvers. Ready for your first game drive?” Samuel cheekily greets as the couple descends the stairs from the direction of their suite to meet with them by the open lobby. Their bodyguards and Nia are already there holding cups of coffee.

 

“Good morning Samuel, I hope we’re not behind the schedule?” Lena smiles as she lets go of Kara who easily found herself two coffee cups from the set up table.

 

“Just in time, Mrs. Danvers. Have yourself some of our _boeretroos_ or our traditional black farmer’s coffee and our buttermilk rusks first, as I collect our vehicle for today.” Samuel explains with a nod.

 

“Of course, Samuel. See you then.” Lena nods back before turning to see Kara who’s leaning against the terrace’s rails looking right back at her with a smirk. Kara’s sporting one of her best safari look so far in light gray long sleeves, khaki green vest, semi-loose tan trousers and trek boots. It was a safe look, but it appeals differently to her wife; it was a dangerously sexy look that steals much of Lena’s breath and focus.

 

“Coffee?” Kara smirks as she hands Lena one of the enamel mugs she’s holding.

 

“Thank you, love.” Lena beams, she couldn’t help it. Kara makes it hard for her not to be swooned despite how simple the gesture is. Kara then hooks Lena lightly against her as they enjoy the warmth and strong aroma of their coffee.

 

“Your ass looks great in this fitted trek pants.” Kara whispers as Lena felt a prominent squeeze on her buttocks before Kara’s hand went back up her shoulder.

 

“Did you just -” Lena starts.

 

“Yeah, I did.” Kara shamelessly nods making the Luthor gurgle in laughter.

 

The area of their game drive has a wonderful river frontage and with traversing rights over 5000 hectares of private concession land, making the magnificent wildlife sightings inevitable. Their field guide, Dean is on the front passenger seat sharing his intimate knowledge of the area as they go along. They stopped halfway through the Baobabs trees where they’re going to have their brunch to let a mommy lioness and four of her cubs to cross towards the river peacefully, enough to make Kara vibrate with excitement beside Lena who’s visibly steady and cautious of the sight they witnessed.

 

“Here we are!” Dean beams as the vehicle stops in the middle of the forest stretch. Dean, and Luanne quickly move to set up the group’s brunch while Samuel puts out the foldable chairs and table for them.

 

“The Baobabs or we call the  _ Upside Down Tree  _ are the ancient giants of the African bush.” Samuel says as Kara and Lena playfully argues whether the trees have branches that look like roots or roots that look like branches in place of actual branches.

 

“Well that settles it. I’m right.” Lena scoffs earning a light swat from her wife who quickly pulls her into a back hug, as they enjoy the view of the trees and bushes at the early hours of the morning.

 

“You’re always right anyway.” Kara agrees just the same before placing a kiss under Lena’s earlobe; one of the Luthor’s most tender spot, one that could easily turn her on if Kara wants to.

 

“Careful now.” Lena smirks into her warning as she pulls Kara’s arms around her tighter.

 

“We’re in the wild, we could use some adrenaline.” Kara teases some more earning a giggle from the woman in her arms.

 

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Danvers.”

 

“The Baobabs can grow up to 30 metres in height, 50 metres in circumference, and can live for up to 5,000 years.” Samuel shares. “We also call it a tree of life, mainly because they’re actually succulents and consist of 80% moisture, which makes them among the most useful plants to both animals and humans.” Samuel adds.

 

Brunch is served with the lodge’s signature mimosa that Kara and Lena absolutely loved. Luanne even boasts that there’s no perfect brunch in the wild without their mimosas, and the couple couldn’t agree more. Their table set up is consist of Kara’s personal pick of shakshuka with feta and creamy basil mushrooms on toast with poached eggs, and Lena’s creamy wild mushrooms on a zucchini flax seed rosti with avocado plus the power granola bowl of unique mix of oats, nuts, seeds, and cacao she drenched with yogurt and honey.

 

“Here, take a bite.” Lena says making Kara turn to her with earnest. Lena made sure the bite she offered Kara was all veggies with little to no dressing making the blonde frown and giggle at the same time. Lena quickly took her phone and snaps a picture of her wife still.

 

“You are the worst.” Kara scrunches as she forced herself to swallow, Lena just laughs her off.

 

“Here take one of my toast.” Kara smiles as she carefully takes one of her toasties from her plate complete with the poached egg on top and transfers it to Lena’s plate. Despite the uncertainty, Lena lovingly took another shot of Kara putting food on her plate and then refilling her flute with mimosa.

 

“You’re not gonna make me eat the egg are you?”

 

“A bit maybe? As revenge.” Kara giggles.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Love you too babe. Bon appetit!” Kara grins as she sees Lena carefully put the egg on the saucer and breaks it there instead on top of the toast. “That’s cheating, but sure I’ll allow it.” Kara calls out, and they both laugh.

 

After the brunch, Samuel drove them for another fifteen minutes before they have to continue the trail on foot where the bushes start.

 

“We also promote a walking safari, because it allows you to experience the bush in a totally unique way.” Dean says as he lead the way. He’s followed by Samuel, Kara and Lena, Nia, and the bodyguards. “The fresh air, the tiniest details, the bird and wildlife, and of course a little adrenaline too. See at our eleven o’clock over there?” Dean says as they abruptly stop in their track. They all can see two giraffes munching on some leaves above them. They’re only a few hundred meters away from the towering animals and it was surely a different kind of experience.

 

“He’s looking at you.” Kara whispers when she sees one of the giraffes turned towards their direction. Lena’s hand clutching on both her hands and biceps tightens.

 

“I’m gonna run away if he comes close.” Lena warns.

 

“That’s more trouble than you think Lena.”

 

“I know, and it’s all going to be your fault.” Lena hisses making Kara chuckle.

 

“I’m not gonna let you go.”

 

They spent a few more hours driving around the area, seeing a bunch of different birds, another set of pride where both mommy lioness and daddy lion are present with their five cubs, a dazzle of Zebra by the river’s end, and another tower of giraffes with six members including a calf that according to Dean was only about five months old.

 

The vehicle stopped again by the Banyini Pan, where a herd of ten elephants are on the move in one line, crossing the expanse of the pan. It was the golden hour, and like at the brunch earlier, Samuel and Luanne took out the coolers from the back of the game vehicle and set it up where the view of the elephants is visible and as they did, they begin handing out gin & tonic cocktails with an array of frozen fruit add-ons to choose from.

 

While Snart and Rory stand with Dean and Samuel having a conversation, and Zari, Amaya, and Nia are looking into Nia’s shots, Kara helped Lena get on the hood of the vehicle instead as they just stop and appreciate the sunset while sipping on well mixed cocktails from Luanne. Kara then lean against the side of the car right in between Lena’s legs making Lena wrap her arms around the woman’s shoulders, resting her chin on her arms, her cheek pressed on Kara’s.

 

“It’s so beautiful.” Kara huffs.

 

“Indeed.” Lena says looking instead at the way the sunset rays hit Kara’s ocean eyes, there’s the familiar calm look on her face that Lena adores so much. Kara easily catches on and looks over to her right while Lena’s still looking at her.

 

“You weren’t looking.” Kara accuses, Lena snorts.

 

“I was! Only not where you were looking at.” Lena justifies making Kara lean in and kiss her instead.

 

**…**

 

“I’ll prepare the bath.” Lena says as they come in from dinner a little half past nine in the evening.

 

They had a group dinner with their bodyguards and Nia by the side terrace of Pel’s Post where a fire pit was lighted for them. They were served a South African  _ Braai  _ or Africa’s version of an American barbecue. Kara and Lena just joined the conversation their bodyguards are already having while Nia was just there while on her laptop at the same time. Kara teases the younger woman of loosening up a bit, and it took Kara few convincing before Nia agreed to have one bottle of beer. Dinner was easy and interesting not only for the heiresses but their loyal team as well, it’s another experience they’re sure couldn’t happen in National City much so it was another unique experience.

 

“I’ll be with you in a jiff.” Kara nods as she walks towards the mini library beside their closet. 

 

Kara first saw the book last night and she's been eager to have a roll at it with Lena. It’s a collection of poetry, the same one that Lena has in her bookshelf back in the Luthor mansion. Only Lena’s copy is old and beaten with reflections of how each poem made her feel while she read them the first time, when she’s in the boarding school in Ireland. And there was just one poem with its page clean from anything, it was a love poem by Christina Rossetti called  _ I loved you first: but afterwards your love _

 

“Any plans of joining me babe?” She hears Lena calls out who’s already sitting by the tub in her bathrobe, a soft smile on her lips.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Kara giggles as she starts to undress, giving Lena a good view of everything, her wife thickly chuckles with a shake of her head. Kara then puts on her robe, took the book she chose, and crosses the room towards the mini-bar and takes a bottle of the lodge’s special wine.

 

“Here.” Kara huffs, handing Lena the opened bottle.

 

“No glasses huh?”

 

“Nope. We’re past that best foot forward stage anyway.” Kara winks, as she gets inside the tub opposite of her woman, Lena giggles.

 

“What’s that you’re holding?” Lena asks as she takes a sip of the white.

 

“I’m gonna read to you.” Kara says.

 

“Really?” Lena blushes into her smile, Kara nods as she feels Lena’s soft skin underwater against hers, Kara scans through the book of collected poems aiming to see a piece familiar to her. She’s shifting looks from the pages and those emeralds closely watching her.

 

“Well I got lucky.” Kara smiles as she holds the book in one hand before she reaches out to hold Lena’s hand.

 

“Let’s hear it.” Lena encourages as she toys on Kara’s fingers. Kara takes a breath before she begins.

 

“ _ I loved you first: but afterwards your love. Out soaring mine, sang such a loftier song. As drowned the friendly cooing of my dove, which owes the other most? My love was long, and yours one moment seemed to wax more strong. I loved and guessed you, you construed me. And loved me for what might or might not be. _ ” Kara reads before looking up to a pouting Lena. Kara knows Lena remembers that poem, Lena’s eyes tells her so.

 

“Why did you stop?” Lena groans making Kara chuckle.

 

“ _ Nay, weights and measures do us both a wrong. For verily love knows not ‘mine’ or ‘thine;’ with separate ‘I’ and ‘thou’ free love has done. For one is both and both are one in love: rich love knows naught of ‘thine that is not mine;’ both have the strength and both the length thereof. Both of us, of the love which makes us one. _ ” Kara finishes before putting the book away again, and looking up to her wife, all glassy eyes and blushing.

 

“You loved me first?” Lena asks with a tease.

 

“Yeah, I guess, I did.” Kara shrugs making Lena splashes her a little.

 

“Way to ruin romance, Danvers.”

 

“Seriously though, I did. Ever since I remembered who you really are.” Kara shyly admits. “I guess you could say, I had a pretty huge crush on that six year old who was reading a physical science book at first grade.” Kara recalls, Lena raises an eyebrow.

 

“It was physical science? Not quantum entanglement?”

 

“Now you’re the one ruining it.” Kara snorts snatching the bottle from Lena taking a long swig.

 

“You were my supergirl.” Lena softly says. “You are never not special, even after you’ve forgotten about me.” Lena adds making Kara blush this time.

 

“For the record, I didn’t intend for that to happen.” Kara justifies as she lets Lena pull her towards the other side of the tub against her wife. Kara settles in between Lena’s legs as the woman pulls her closer by the waist.

 

“I know, you are not the kind of person who’s just going to forget your six year old self’s crush.” Lena teases making Kara laugh.

 

“Now you’re gonna use that against me any chance you get.” Kara groans as she sinks more against Lena’s softness.

 

“Only when needed, promise.” Lena says, Kara then turns her head to meet her wife’s lips that’s softly pressed against the back of her ear, pulling Lena by the back of her neck as they kiss.

 

**…**

 

“Ready for a trek up to Lanner Gorge?” Dean beams as they stop by foot of the hill.

Kara and Lena’s third day at Kruger National Park started slow with only the two of them having breakfast at the terrace of their suite watching the sunrise cuddled close to each other. After their quiet sunrise breakfast, Amaya collected them for their third day trek.

 

“For the view.” Kara beams back as she offers her hand to her wife first before following Dean’s lead up the trek trail.

 

“Like what we always say in Kruger, safari by vehicle is like watching the movie, but safari on foot is like reading the book.” Dean exclaims.

 

“Well that’s nice, you love ‘em books anyway love.” Kara teases earning a raise of an eyebrow as Lena tries to keep up with her despite Kara adjusting her own speed to match Lena’s.

 

“No worries though, it’s only a fifteen minute trek from here.” Dean assures as they get in an even upward pace towards the peak.

 

“All good, love?” Kara asks as she feels the altitude change in her muscles, she’s sure Lena should feel it too.

 

“Yeah actually, I’m also a bit surprised.” Lena smiles despite her flushed cheeks.

 

“Here.” Kara says stopping Lena halfway through the trail, she takes off the soft denim long sleeves she has tied around her waist and puts on top of Lena’s gray tank top. “You’ll get sunburn.” Kara says already seeing the flushed shoulders of her wife despite the sunscreen she doubly applied earlier.

 

“I hate being so pale sometimes.” Lena huffs as she slips her arms in Kara’s top.

 

“Aww I love you being all pale babe.” Kara winks as she leads them again, making Lena laugh.

 

“So, Lanner Gorge is located in the far north of the Kruger National Park, which is about a fifteen minute ride from the lodge. It forms the boundary between the Kruger National Park to the south and the Makuleke Concession to the north. It was carved by the Luvuvhu River and is at some points more than 150m deep.” Dean says as they reach the top edging towards the view of the gorge itself.

 

“Wow.” Kara huffs seeing the whole view of the said boundaries.

 

“This is one of the most dramatic lookout points in all of Kruger National Park. This vantage point on the rocks high above the river offers sweeping views over Kruger here, the Venda over there, and the wonderful baobab-dominated sand veld below us.” Dean adds.

 

Kara stands tall at one of flat rock close the edge of the cliff when she felt Lena’s arms around her waist locking her right arm in between their bodies, her free hand lands on Lena’s arm instead as she leans her head on Lena’s.

 

“Kruger continues to be amazing.” Lena huffs.

 

“It is indeed.” Kara says as she turns a bit and placed a kiss on Lena’s forehead as the latter presses her lips on Kara’s shoulder at the same time.

 

**…**

 

“And here is where we’re going to have lunch!” Samuel exclaims as he drives the vehicle deeper to the what they call the fever tree forest.

 

“As you can see the trees have a distinctive form and striking colour of green covered with a fine yellow dust that make them easily identifiable in the wild.” Dean points out as the group wander the area around them.

 

Samuel and Luanne made two different set up table for the group, one’s for the bodyguards and Nia while the other is set a few yards away from them overlooking a small swamp, which is only a table for two.

 

“Did you set this up?” Kara raises an eyebrow as they take a seat by their lone table.

 

“No. And it’s quite amazing that they know how to do this thing.” Lena laughs shaking her head at the lovely set up in front of them.

 

“Samuel and Luanne are natural romantics.” Kara giggles as she adjusts her foldable chair to be closer to Lena.

 

“They are fortunately.” Lena smiles as she reaches out to hold her wife’s hand.

 

“This is relaxing, I like it better than Lanner Gorge.” Kara offers making Lena pull on her hand.

 

“You’re only saying that because I’m not a fan of trekking.” Lena scolds in her laughter making Kara laugh along.

 

**…**

 

“You can rock my puffy cardigan!” Kara beams as sees Lena walking towards her at the terrace. “And babe, your hair.” Kara huffs seeing her wife’s curled raven hair tousled over her shoulders.

 

“You like it?” Lena asks as if it’s not already obvious.

 

“I love it.” Kara sighs taking Lena hands and making her turn around. Lena’s wearing a navy blue sleeveless romper on, Kara’s light gray puffy cardigan, and a flat open toe sandals.

 

“You’re gorgeous yourself.” Lena smirks eyeing Kara’s look of blue, white, and gray checkered cashmere suit blazer and matching shorts making it a contrast of formal and casual at the same time, her white sneakers gave her away though, still stunning if you ask Lena.

 

“I try to match.” Kara winks.

 

“Ready for our last dinner here?” Lena asks as she offers her hand to her woman.

 

“I wish we didn’t have to go, but I miss everyone back home and we have work to do, so I’m both ready and unready.” Kara giggles entwining her hand with Lena’s.

 

“We’ll go on to more holidays when everything settles down, I promise.” Lena says as she kisses the back of Kara’s hand.

 

“I’d love that.” Kara nods quickly cupping Lena’s cheek and kissing her before they climb down the stairs.

 

“Good evening, Mrs. Danvers.” Alon greets them as they reach Pel’s Post.

 

“Good evening, Alon.” Lena knowingly smiles, of course she’s not going to let tonight end without setting up a romantic dinner under the stars for Kara, and that detail is only shared with Alon and Luanne for this matter.

 

“Alon, we’d have -” Kara stalls when instead of leading them to one of the empty tables, Alon is leading them out to the back side of the terrace where a lighted path was presented to them.

 

“Lee?” Kara huffs.

 

“Have a great evening, ladies.” Alon says with a nod before staying behind the start of the path.

 

“Come on, my love.” Lena smiles pulling Kara towards the well lighted baobab tree where another candle-lit table for two was set up for them, under the stars of the southern hemisphere.

 

“Did you actually think, a Luthor like myself wouldn’t make tonight a little spectacle? Tonight’s our wedding night exactly a year ago.”

 

“I know, but we’ve also been celebrating it for three days straight.” Kara chuckles seeing the dish covers and two bottles of wine by the ice basket.

 

“I know that too, but you know, my Luthor genes just shines through.” Lena teases.

 

“You’re breathtaking.” Kara whispers as she pulls Lena into an embrace. Kara cups Lena’s cheek again with her free hand, looking her wife into her almost blacked out eyes. “There’s no one quite like you Lena Luthor. I don’t know if I made it out that year alive if I wasn’t going through it with you. You made every impossible thing possible. You’ve been my rock, and I didn’t realize it until I couldn’t imagine myself without you. Because being with you is the easiest I’d have to do after all. And I want you to know that I love you, so much, and I would allow nothing to come between the two of us. May it be hit men, our parents, our clones, or whatever. I’m sure they all got nothing on a Danvers-Luthor duo quite like us.” Kara says the latter more like a lighthearted jab of their current situation but it was enough for Lena to be emotional, of course.

 

“You are my life Kara Danvers. I know with you, I could do anything.” Lena says her voice shaky and soft. They both lean in for the inevitable kiss before they hug each other for a while. Both still in feeling a bit astounded by the fact they together still after every challenge they’ve been through in such a short period of time.

 

**…**

 

It’s their last day in Kruger and they’ll be flying back to Johannesburg straight to the O.R. Tambo Airport where Kara’s Boeing is waiting for them. The group have breakfast together at Pel’s Post with Samuel, Dean, and Luanne as a thank you for their services. It was a morning or lighthearted talks about the experience of everybody at the game drives and the trek to Lanner Gorge.

 

“Thank you for staying with us Nia, your works are brilliant. I hope you could visit us sometime in National City in the future.” Kara says as she shakes hands with Nia after the woman handed her the soft copies of their pictures in the last three days.

 

“Pleasure is mine Mrs. Danvers, and National City sounds promising I’ve been wanting to send my application to CatCo Media, but I decided to build my portfolio first.” Nia smiles.

 

“Why don’t you send me your CV and your portfolio instead? I’m friends with someone there let’s see if he could help you get in.” Kara offers earning a wide eyes surprised at the offer the Danvers Inc. heiress just dumped on her.

 

“I - please that would be awesome, Mrs. Danvers.” Nia beams making Kara laugh.

 

“What would be awesome?” They hear Lena asks as she comes back from settling everything at the reception.

 

“Nia was telling me about her plan on submitting her application to CatCo, and I told her that I could show her portfolio to James.” Kara says as she puts her arm over her wife’s shoulders.

 

“Well, that’s going to make your application one hundred percent easy Nia. You just have to prepare for your interview.” Lena winks at the younger woman who blushes upfront.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Danvers. This increases my chances of actually getting through the initial stages.” Nia exclaims making the women in front of her chuckle.

 

“You’re welcome, Nia.” Kara nods with a smile.

 

“We’re ready to go Mrs. Danvers.” Snart says from the entrance of Pel’s Post at the same time Alon, Samuel, Dean, and Luanne lined up to see them off.

 

As expected halfway through the 21-hour flight back to National City after their in-flight dinner, Kara’s all comfortably asleep beside Lena hugging the stuffed toy Alon handed them as a remembrance from The Outpost Lodge. It was an adorable view, that Lena didn’t stop herself from taking a snap of Kara’s sleeping figure, face halfway hidden by the tiger stuffed toy she’s cuddled with.

 

Lena then decided to look back on all the pictures she’s taken of the two of them and of Kara in the past days, picking her favorites as she does. They’ve been away from the media and the public’s eyes for a good week and Lena knows there must be questions about their holiday, with the fact that James told them that CatCo wouldn’t release any article about them once their actual holiday starts. Lena then decided that posting adorable pictures of her wife on her Instagram would be a great comeback to the online world, and besides, she loves bragging about Kara anyway.

 

The first picture Lena posted was the shot she took while Kara’s dancing with the kids back at the Isibindi Safe Park. she captioned with -  **_@KaraDanvers you could make a great playmate, also mom *winky-face emoji*_ **

 

Then she posted a photo series of all the time she caught Kara eating, there’s Kara munching on some South African  _ Koeksisters  _ on their way to the hangar, Kara leaving her dessert spoon in her mouth while she’s taking a picture of Lena on her own phone while they’re having their first lunch at Pel’s Post, Kara nibbling on some breakfast rusks while listening to Samuel, Kara snacking on one of the fruit jars during their brunch under the baobab trees, and Kara beaming as she took off the dish covers of their dinner last night -  **_#KaraLenaGoesToKruger also this one, never not eating_ **

 

She also posted the first picture she took of Kara at the terrace of their suite on their first day -  **_here you can see @KaraDanvers in her natural habitat._ **

 

A picture of their hands clasped together during their anniversary dinner showing off their rings she captioned -  **_joyeux anniversaire, mon amour_ **

 

And lastly, Kara’s sleeping figure beside her cuddled with her prized tiger -  **_fun fact: @KaraDanvers always sleeps in flight like a baby. also, thank you @theoutpostlodge for kara’s new friend, everyone meet, hugo._ **

 

Lena was suddenly bombarded with notifications after she finished uploading the pictures from her followers along with their family and friends. Only the wilder reactions are contained in their group chat.

 

**_WinningSlow: you guys are too cute!_ **

 

**_LaneNotLois: who are you two?! Show me more pictures! I’m dying here!_ **

 

**_JamesOlsWell: i received the portfolio of their photographer but there’s no pictures of you two, how is that fair?_ **

 

**_AlexandraTheGreat: Kara never not eating and always sleeping is my mood._ **

 

**_MegaDimples: I need the ingredients for the mimosa, and I expect a bottle of that wine Kara couldn’t stop talking about, please and thank you._ **

 

**_Lena’nMe: See you guys in less than ten hours. *winky-face emoji*_ **

 

**…**

 

**_#KarLenaGoesTo: South Africa_ **

 

**_After attending the UNICEF Gala 2018, on October 8th at Johannesburg, where they unveiled their newly founded charitable institution, The Zorel Initiative, and visiting one of the safe parks all over South Africa, the Isibindi Safe Park where they spent time with the kids by leading a discussion where the children voiced out their struggles and their needs to the heiresses, even attending an interview with the young reporters of The Children’s Radio Foundation, Kara and Lena Danvers-Luthor sure know how to keep responsibility and leisure balanced in their first international trip together._ **

 

**_The couple spent four days at the revered The Outpost Lodge at the Kruger National Park, where they enjoyed bush cuisine that reflects its African surroundings, the wonderful cultural experience visit of the Makuleke Village, the stunning structure of their private suite and the views it offered, along with the game drives, bush walks, and birding trails._ **

 

**_The couple has been off the grid for the duration of their anniversary holiday only to come back through the sweetest way possible when a series of photos are successively uploaded by Lena Danvers-Luthor with their quirky and sweet captions. One of the fan favorite was the dimly lighted photo of the couples hand showing off their wedding rings, Lena captioned with “joyeux anniversaire, mon amour”._ **

 

**_Fans went crazy from all the adorable pictures of Kara Danvers-Luthor and are craving for more pictures from National City’s Power Couple, so we reached out to the couple themselves to see if we could have more to share and they ever generously provided us more of the touching moments of their first holiday getaway together._ **

 

**_[#KarLena arriving at the private airstrip] - where the couple are seen coming out of the Skukuza airport, Lena’s arm is linked with Kara, they’re laughing at something as they walk towards their waiting vehicle._ **

 

**_[#KarLena first lunch at The Outpost Lodge] - the intimate first lunch at the lodge where Kara and Lena are holding hands with the wide shot of the view of bushes past them._ **

 

**_[#KarLena first game drive] - Lena’s arms are wrapped around Kara while they’re inside the vehicle, very affectionately looking at her wife while the Danvers was pointing towards the dazzle of zebras._ **

 

**_[#KarLena brunch with the Baobabs] - another wide landscape shot of Kara putting food on Lena’s plate while the latter was taking a personal photo of the Danvers, you can also see the personally uploaded picture of Lena’s perspective [here.]_ **

 

**_[#KarLena enjoying the South African sunset] - a silhouette shot of Lena sitting on the hood of the vehicle while Kara’s in between her legs leaning against the car._ **

 

**_[#KarLena trekking Lanner Gorge] - With the Luthor’s arms around her wife again, Kara places a tender kiss on Lena’s forehead, while the latter kisses Kara on the shoulder at the same time._ **

 

**_[#KarLena in the fever tree forest] - the couple having their lunch with the view of the magical fever tree forest holding hands on their foldable chairs is serious goals._ **

 

**_[#KarLena anniversary dinner] - a shot of the heiresses on their way to their candle-lit dinner under the stars casually holding hands._ **

 

**_[#KarLena back in their most casual look] - the heiresses arriving at National City International Airport, on Sunday, October 14th in their quirky casual clothes. Lena was wearing a light gray shirt under her black overalls, and a bandana for a headband, while Kara’s in her loose white shirt, cuffed soft denim cargo pants, and a varsity jacket we confirmed as the same giveaway from her 26th birthday on September._ **

 

**_There is a certain glow evidently seen on both the heiresses on their photos along the playful caption Lena put on the first photo she uploaded about Kara being a great playmate and mom, that leave the fans excited and questioning, are they ready to take their marriage to the next level and build a family together? When asked on their way out of National City International Airport about the possibility of a KarLena baby soon, Lena Danvers-Luthor just playfully covers her wife’s mouth with her hands before the both of them breaking into laughter as they get inside their waiting car._ **

 

**…**

 

“Thank you for the updates Jess, I’ll let you know if there’s anything else I would be needing.” Lena smiles to her secretary as she scans through the binder of updates she’s about to sit through the whole day.

 

“I’m glad you’re well rested Mrs. Danvers, but it’s also great to have you back.” Jess smiles back making her boss giggle.

 

“Father said you did great while I was away.” Lena winks making her loyal companion beam.

 

“I did my best,Mrs. Danvers.” Jess nods once more before turning to leave just in time the door bursts open with the view of an incoming Lillian Luthor.

 

“It’s okay, Jess.” Lena husks with that look that always tells Jess that she could handle it, and Jess obliged quietly walking out of the office.

 

“Good morning mother.” Lena says as she proceeds to read the binder in front of her, she feel her mother’s piercing stare but she didn’t budge.

 

“I didn’t know you have it in you Lena. It somehow amazes me how you do it.” Lillian riddles as she confidently took a seat on one of the available chairs in front of Lena’s desk.

 

“I have no idea what you’re saying mother.” Lena huffs not removing her eyes from what she’s reading. She hears Lillian moves and a mini monitor was dropped in front of her instead.

 

Lena finally decides to close the binder she’s holding to look up to her mother, who has this stoic look on her face. Lillian inhales before she tapped on the mini monitor she presented Lena and the CCTV footage from the incident back in Palais Nationale played, it was the time Lex jumps out of the surveillance van to grab the document they needed.

 

“Who is that Lena?”

 

“I don’t know what you mean, that’s James Olsen and Winslow Schott Jr. Kara’s friends.”

 

“Don’t kid yourself, you know who in that video I’m asking about.”

 

“I don’t know what you mean mother. He was just a man jumping out of a van. How was I supposed to know who he was.” Lena raises an eyebrow as she leans against her chair as she crosses her arms against her chest.

 

“I’m sure you know who he is, you know him like I do, Lena. I want to see him.” Lillian said almost pleading making Lena stare at her like she’s seeing her mother for the first time.

 

“If you’re talking about Lex for some bizarre reason, you know where to find him. We buried him at -” Lena explains only to be interrupted by her mother’s dark chuckle.

 

“Do you actually believe that?”

 

“No one just rise up from the grave mother, I’m sure you know that when the human bodily functions cease to process, the person you know, dies.”

 

“You’re not going to be helpful? Fine, but when I find him and confirm that he’s alive. You’d wish you just told me where to find him instead.” Lillian threatens before standing up, she took the monitor from Lena’s table before she exits the office with the same loud bang like earlier.

 

Lena takes a deep breath to even out her breathing, she’s massaging her temples when she hears the intercom buzz.

 

“Is everything alright, Mrs. Danvers? Do you need anything?” Jess asks.

 

“I’m okay Jess no need to worry about.” Lena huffs adjusting herself in her chair before reaching for her phone.

 

“Very well, Mrs. Danvers.” Jess says before muting her side of the microphone again.

 

Lena then opened her phone and stares on her new wallpaper, it’s their picture taken by Nia at the peak of Lanner Gorge. She breathes in deep as she taps on telegram easily prompting her conversation with Kara.

 

**_Are you busy?_ **

 

Kara read Lena’s message almost instantly as if she’s waiting for it for some reason, Lena can’t help but smile.

 

**_Busy for the others._ **

**_Available for you, anytime._ **

 

Kara replies making Lena giggle a bit.

 

**_Stop being cute._ **

**_Rude to others._ **

**_Cute for you, all the time._ **

**_You want me to come over and_ **

**_get you for the dinner with the gang?_ **

 

**_I’ll be off work around five._ **

**_I’ll be there, babe._ **

**_My mother came here, she was asking for Lex._ **

**_She has a CCTV footage of the night at the auction._ **

 

“Hello?” Lena answers the moment her phones starts ringing.

 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Kara asks, her voice a bit frantic but soft.

 

“Nothing really, I denied everything. She made her usual threats and all, but I’m fine.” Lena huffs just hearing her wife’s voice,

 

“What are you thinking right now? Do you think we should do?” Kara sighs into her question.

 

“I’ll have to talk to Lex about it. Anyway, I’ll be better once I see you. I’ll just have to soldier on through a few work this morning.” Lena offers, she hears Kara’s chuckle a bit.

 

“I’ll sign contracts as quickly as possible.” Kara offers making Lena laugh.

 

“Read what you sign Danvers.” Lena lightly scolds

 

“Right, well. I’ll see you later. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

**…**

 

“Hi.” Kara beams as soon as Lena comes out of the elevator. Kara’s being painfully adorable, she’s standing in the middle of the elevator lobby with Lena’s go to vegan smoothie and snack in hand with her school girl smile all over the place.

 

“Darling, what are you doing?” Lena giggles seeing her wife’s wide grin.

 

“I brought you snacks.” Kara says as if it isn’t obvious at all.

 

“I could see that. Thank you.” Lena scrunches as she tiptoes to give Kara the kiss she deserves.

 

“You’re welcome. Jess warned me about your lunch choice earlier, which is a very filling power meal of apple and yogurt. Really?” Kara slightly scolds as she hands Lena the pastry paper bag, taking Lena’s handbag at the same time.

 

“I wanted to finish everything quicker, and see you sooner.” Lena counters making the Danvers blush just the same.

 

“You’re being stubborn again, we’ve talked about this a dozen times, love.”

 

“I know, I’ll be better.”

 

“Oh don’t get me wrong, you’re the best at everything else.” Kara teases.

 

“Whatever.” Lena diss as they got inside their town car.

 

“Ready to go meet our friends after a week of not seeing them?” Kara asks.

 

“I couldn’t wait to see Lucy and Alex and Maggie. Lex has been pestering me as well for Kay and Monty’s wine.” Lena says as she munches on her coconut milk tart.

 

**+**

 

“There’s my couple goals!” Maggie beams as Kara and Lena comes in to Lorcan’s they had closed for tonight’s reunion with Lex.

 

“Thank you everyone!” Kara beams back with her arms spread like an idiot making Lena nudge her side, but she already got Winn and James cheering on.

 

“You three together isn’t one of the things I missed about National City.” Lena scoffs making the trio look at her with offended look.

 

“Where’s Lucy?” Lena asks instead.

 

“Oh, Lucy didn’t tell you guys?”

 

“Tell us what, James?” Kara frowns.

 

“I’m here!” They hear Lucy calls out from the stairs followed by a pretty happy Alex.

 

“What didn’t you tell us, Luce? Did something happen while we’re away?” Kara worries.

 

“Oh, no nothing bad happen.But I’ve been busy the past week about the Sinclairs and your dad.”

 

“And?”

 

“The decision of the court is here with me, Viktor and Veronica Sinclair are found guilty from all accounts of trafficking, death by execution of some of the human they used for the fight, and your kidnappings. They’re given a minimum of 50 years in prison, Mayor Banner will also release an official statement declaring them as  _ persona non gratas _ effective immediately.”

 

“Wow.” Winn huffs in the silence that instantly surrounded them.

 

“That’s great news Lucy -” Lena stalls.

 

“But how about Jeremiah?” Kara asks completing Lena’s sentence.

 

“Jeremiah was found guilty in two counts of first degree murder, and arson. He’s sentenced to life in prison without possibility of parole.” Lucy says looking up to Alex in caution.

 

“It’s okay Luce, I’ve already expected that to happen. I’d be more upset if it’s the other way around.” Alex smiles.

 

“Al -” Kara huffs.

 

“Really Kar, I’m relieved. Come here, I’m just glad justice is served finally.” Alex adds pulling both Kara and Lena into a hug.

 

“Thank you Al. Thank you Luce.” Kara sighs an overwhelming wave of relief awash over her making her tear up.

 

“Hey, rein it in.” Alex warns, “Don’t cry, you’ll make me cry.” Alex teases making Kara giggle instead.

 

“I’m just, I couldn’t explain it.” Kara chuckles.

 

“Come here you baby.” Lena says pulling Kara against her instead.

 

“Lee.” Kara smiles as she kisses her wife on the cheek.

 

“More reason to celebrate!” Lex beams coming out of the bar side with bottles of beers and cocktails for everybody.

 

“Lex.” Lena calls out the man quickly gave his sister a side hug and a kiss on her head.

 

“I need to tell you something.” Lena says stopping Lex from joining the group again who’s now turned their attention to Kara with their holiday questions.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Mother saw the CCTV video of you back in the auction night.” Lena carefully says but Lex seems pretty calm about it.

 

“I know, Lee. Winn warned me about an unknown IP address who hacked on the CCTVs of that night, and we were able to confirm it’s from a Sinclair property.” Lex says.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You were in a holiday little sister, besides it’s nothing we can’t handle.”

 

“What are you planning to do?”

 

“I already asked James’ help. I’ll conduct an exclusive with him tomorrow. With Jeremiah and the Sinclairs out of the picture, it’s going to be safer for me to come out.”

 

“Are you saying you’re going to admit the existence of clones as early as now?”

 

“It’s all on me, Lena. There’s no mention about yours and Kara’s clones in the interview. We’ve already devised a story that’ll center and surround to me. Though the blame will be directed to the Sinclairs and mother. She controls the clones after all.”

 

“You’re going to shatter the thin boundary between conservative and centuries advanced science, Lex.” Lena worries.

 

“Lena, with the speed of your current research and development nothing could stop you from creating actual clones, it’s just that it’s never included in our plans.” Lex says, “I’m done hiding Lena, it’s time.” Lex assures giving Lena’s shoulder a light squeeze.

 

“How can I help?”

 

“There’s one thing I want to ask you to do actually.” Lex nervously chuckles.

 

“Anything.” Lena nods.

 

**…**

 

“Mrs. Danvers, your mother’s here.” Jess says from the intercom seeing the confident strides of Lena’s mother about to storm the young CEOs office again.

 

“Let her in, Jess. Thank you.” Lena calmly says.

 

The sound of her mother’s heels thunders through the hallway towards Lena’s door enough for Lena to hear it.

 

“What am I here for, Lena?” Lillian asks without regard to anything else. As instructed Lena remained quiet and waited for Lex’s move.

 

“Hello, mother.” Lex Luthor greets from behind Lilian making the older woman to snap her attention behind her, unable to hide the shock of actually hearing her only child’s voice.

 

“Lex.” Lilian says voice almost choked at the bottom of her throat.


End file.
